Smash On!
by TheVgamer
Summary: The fighters gather together for a hectic life in The Smash estate. Following the arrival of the Mii Fighter representative we dive into the lives of everyone from veterans to new-commers.
1. Chapter 1-Mii Fighter

**Writer's note: I do not own any characters in this story so far. All characters belong to Nintendo and their respectful companies. Thank you for reading.**

**I'd also like to ask that you think of Mii characters to look more normal and human like Marth rather than their actual appearance, just for the sake of visual imagery**

**Hi, well I have to apologise. I wrote this over a year ago when I was just starting and well...The quality or quantity isn't spectacualr and that's a thing for the first 10-20 Chapters. I mean don't get me wrong it does get good! I promise, but please don't let these first few chapters put you off . Also, if you do want a better piece of fiction to red skip to chapter 62 as it's a kinda reboot and so as long as you know Smash bros or gaming in general you'll understand it. Thank you for reading **

This was it. Finally after all this time he'd made it. The Smash Estate.

"Oh wow this is incredible" He said, a smile beaming across his face as he looked down at the huge, complex area were cultures collided.

His name was Sam and he had won the right to be the representative for the Mii Fighter on Planet Smash; the competition was tough and many fought for the honour, but it was his Mii Gunner skills that allowed him to win overall. It had been a good year since then and everyone who has ever been in a Smash tournament took residence here, from veterans like Mewtwo to new-commers like Palutena, they all lived here. The lift seemed to take forever as it came down from the space port to the planet and Sam took a seat against the wall. His head filled with worries.

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not as good as them all?" He said to himself, running his hands through his long blond hair.

He stood up and looked in the mirror fixing the hair he'd just messed up. His blond hair was shoulder length and covered his ears, he had a long fringe which swept across his face and covered one eye; he wore narrow square glasses which covered his blue eyes and despite his worries he still had a beaming smile. The lift came to a stop as he turned around to the glass door to see that he'd come to the lift station on the ground. Plucking up his courage he stepped out of the lift and wandered into the empty station, which was essentially just a long corridor with a light at the end.

"wow" He said, coming out from the tunnel and looking around, the mountains in the distance were giant and the area was nothing but green with lots of hills.

He looked back at the long pillar leading into the sky and then to the hill in front of him, he sighed and wandered forward to the top of the hill. From there he could see everything; a huge castle in the very centre of a massive village shaped like an octagon and branches made from train tracks reaching into smaller cities, eight in total, and then finally in the sky there was a huge mansion with the smash emblem logo on it. His future home, Smash Mansion. He was so overwhelmed by the sight of the flying mansion and the huge cities ahead of him that he never noticed the _woosh_ sound getting closer.

"**POYOOOOOO" **Came a voice from his right.

Sam fell back as a bright yellow star came flying past him at an amazing speed and continued off into the sky, slightly dazed he stood up and followed it with his eyes, oblivious to yet another thing coming towards him.

"Hey, hey look out!" A young voice came from above.

This time he wasn't so lucky as he fell to the ground with something on top of him. After groaning and rubbing his face he sat up and looked at a boy doing the same thing; he had brown hair and wore white robes, where those wings on his back?

"Ah I'm sorry, I ran out of flight power while chasing Kirby. I haven't seen you around before...oh you must be the new-commer...the Mii Fighter right?" He said excitedly.

"Y-yeah that's right, I'm sam...those wings...you must be-" Sam was saying, his tone matching the boys.

"Yep! I'm Pit the angel, head of Lady Palutena's army" The angel said proudly while standing up and saluting.

The two stretched off their injuries and walked a little, it was a little awkward, Pit decided to break the silence.

"So, you probably need to be shown around, do you mind getting us up to the mansion? My flight won't come back for a while" He said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"To be honest, I was wondering how I'm meant to get up there myself..."

"Wait! You don't have magic or a vehicle of some kind?" Pit said with a worried tone.

"Well I could have used my arm cannon but my stuff isn't getting delivered until later this week." Sam replied with an apologetic voice.

Pit sighed and looked down at the city, he then gave a huge smile.

"Well in that case we should head down to the city, Wolf is often down there drinking a lot of adult drinks...or Samus could be looking for a new weapon upgrade" He said hopefully.

Sam nodded and decided to walk to the city with Pit, it took a while to get to one of the stations but then they headed on a train towards the central station. Upon arriving the two left the station involved in a heavy conversation when they came to a large building labelled 'Get Smashed'. Sam walked in and Pit nervously followed, the place was full of drunken chanting and mini-brawls; near the counter was a hunched figure with a grey tail.

"Hey Wolf! Pit shouted over and the animal-like person turned around.

"Oh look, it's Paultena's little -both Pit and Sam muted the word out in their heads- wadda you wan'" His speech almost a drunken slur.

"Could you fly us up to the mansion? My wings aren't working right now and Sam's transport won't be here for a while" He replied.

Wolf looked at Sam and smiled, then put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Listen, kid -hiccup- there are two kinds of people in Smash..." But before he could continue he crashed out and fell to the floor.

Pit and Sam looked down and blinked, before walking out calmly.

"So that's the famous space villain Wolf..." Sam said.

"He's more like the drunken uncle of the family" Pit said with a chuckle.

"What about our ride?"

"There's always Samus"

The two boys wandered around for an hour before giving up, luckily enough Pit's wings started to glow blue. With his power of flight restored Pit carried Sam up into the sky and landed in the front garden of the floating mansion. The garden was amazingly large and full to the brim with greenery, Sam was admiring it all when suddenly he was tackled to the ground and restrained from moving.

"Pit! We don't bring non-smahers into the mansion you know that!" The person shouted, the voice was that of a girl and very demanding.

"B-but Samus, he is a smasher, he's the Mii Fighter representative!" Pit whined at her.

With that said Samus got off him and helped him up, she smiled and her blue eyes were very welcoming.

"Sorry about that, it's nice to have you here" She said holding out a hand.

Sam reached out and grabbed it and was then forced into another restraint.

"Hmmmm, sloppy reactions, you sure you're the representative ?" She said jokingly before letting go and walked into the mansion.

"Sorry about her" Pit said "She liked to play with the new-commers, plus she's rather jumpy...you wouldn't expect her to be would you?"

"Doesn't surprise me" Sam replied, rubbing his arm.

The two wandered into the mansion and Pit gave him a quick tour, showing off the: Kitchen, social room, games room, gym, pool room and then finally they located Sam's room. They both ventured in and it was very empty apart from the bed, TV and WiiU system.

"Hey, my rooms at the bottom of this corridor, so feel free to come see me any time ok?"

"Okay" Sam said with a smile.

* * *

Pit opened the door to his room and sighed, upon entering he threw himself onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"Argh, I made a total fool of myself didn't I?" He moaned into the pillow.

Upon Pits wall was a photo of Sam upon winning the competition to be the representative. Pit had been watching Sam for a while and though he was extremely cool; in fact, he was over the moon when he had been the first to bump into Sam. he wanted to be his friend.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his room and wandered out, he wanted to go have a look at the social room more, after all the more friends he made the better. At least, he hoped Pit thought of him as a friend. When Sam entered the room it was nearly empty, the large TV was on and from behind the sofa a long green cap was visible. Sam wandered over to find none other than the Hero Of Time sitting there, the two looked at each other briefly before Link turned back to the TV.

"Take a seat bro, I'm not gonna slash at you...yet" He said and then followed with a smile.

"Oh thanks, I'm Sam-"

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Link" He interrupted as he looked at the TV with an angry expression. "And that smug little brat is Robin" He continued pointing at the TV.

On the screen there was a live brawl happening, the combatants were the male Robin and the legendary Mario. After Robin sent Mario flying he turned to the camera and pulled his ears to make them more visible, they couldn't hear the words but they definitely made out the Robin had said 'Got him, Santa's Little Helper".

"I am not an elf or a dog!" Link roared at the TV.

He then stood up and started to run out the room.

"Sorry Sam, I'll catch up with you later, I've gotta teach a little bird how to fly" He said with a wave.

Sam looked up at the TV again and watched the match closely, he sat back in thought.

"Everyone seems so different to how they are in their games...I suppose this place will be interesting" He said smiling and started to chuckle as Mario fell over straight into a smash attack from Robin.

**So not much in this chapter and I'd really appreciate advice on where to go next, I will expand on characters more but for this chapter I was focused on introducing Sam. Any-who the next chapter should be interesting as I properly introduce Link, Robin and Gannondorf plus some more! BYEE **

**Also make sure to check for the next chapter before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2-Penalty Fight

**I would like to ask you think that the Mii Fighter in the series looks like a human and not the way Miis look in actuality, to avoid visual confusion that is.**

**Writers note: I do not own any characters used in the story, they all belong to their respective companies.**

The light shined brightly through the window and quickly cast away the shadows within the room. It stretched over to Sam's eyes, bothering him enough to make an audible moan as if that would help. There was a loud bang from the door followed by clinks as someone tried to wiggle his doorknob. Escaping from the warm embrace of his covers he walked over to door.

"I'm coming" He yawned as he opened the door, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey, good-morning" The angel in front of him said excitedly, he was wearing casual clothes and his brown hair was messy.

"Morning" Sam said, welcoming him into the plain room with a swish of the hand.

"Nice pyjamas" Pit snickered.

"Sweet hair do" Sam retorted.

The two scowled at each-other briefly before bursting into a loud laughter, causing a passing by hung-over Wolf to shout "Shush" at them.

"May I use your bathroom quickly? Mine's busted, I let Captain Falcon use it after having a curry...walls are black and I hope that it was a falcon punch that destroyed my toilet"

"Yeah of course" Sam said pointing it out to Pit.

While Pit fixed his hair in the bathroom Sam got dressed quickly and swept his hair into place, today was the day he made more friends. He waited until Pit was finished and the two boys ventured towards the food court.

"I should warn you, the place gets hectic during meal times..." Pit said in a concerned tone.

"How bad?" Sam said as he opened the door and set his eyes upon chaos.

The Brawl cafeteria was jam-packed with everyone and it was extremely noisy. Samus was seen wrestling with Snake, early morning combat practice according to pit, and not far away Peach and Zelda were trying to sneak off with the kitchen's kettle; Mario and Luigi were jumping table to table causing drinks to spill and were soon followed by an angry Marth. The loudest pair in the cafeteria were Link and Robin (Male).

* * *

"You're just bitter that I was able to beat Mario last night, when you couldn't even get a solid hit on him during your last match" Robin said holding his head high in the air while dismissing the shouting hyrulian with his hand.

"The only reason you agreed to that fight was because I sent Robina flying with a bomb, no offense Robina" Link half shouted, his speech was calm when talking to the silver haired girl.

"Non taken" She replied. (**Robina is just a name I'm using to separate the two Robins in the story**)

The two men butted head against each-other so they were eye to eye, their angry glares piercing each-others eyes.

"How 'bout we settle this then today Pixie Lott?"

"No problem, I'll make your face as red as your breast"

"I am not the bird!" Robin shouted.

"And I am not an elf or a pixie!" Link shouted back louder.

Robina sighed and then started to nibble at her bread watching the two boys fight, time went so slow in the mornings, always the same thing. Pit and Sam took their seats next to an oblivious Robina.

"Morning" Pit said happily.

"Morning" She replied with an emotionless tone.

"M-morning" Sam said nervously.

Robina turned her head to look at the unfamiliar voice, looked at the boy up and down with a smile.

"Oh wow, you're that amazing Mii Fighter from the TV! You know you're really good everyone has wanted to meet you" She said.

"R-really?" He replied blushing.

She nodded and went back to observing the arguing boys, Pit and Sam also did the same.

"Are they like this every morning?" Sam asked.

"More like every hour" Pit laughed.

The two boys ended up rolling on top of each-other, pulling each-others hair and throwing one-another to the floor whenever they could.

"Just kiss already!" Ike shouted from a distance, leaning back as Marth jumped past after the fleeing plumbers.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

About five minutes later Sam and Pit were hiding behind the food counter as an all out small scale fight broke out between Link, Robin, Marth, Mario and Luigi. Marth was slashing his sword around wildly and arrows were shot left and right from Link. The other fighters all cheered and laughed at the fight in front of them.

"Isn't this getting out of hand?" Sam shouted at Pit.

Before Pit could reply the entrance burst open as a dark mist rolled in, two yellow lights beamed brightly from the darkness; it was then a tall figure entered the hall, his hair was a fierce red and his skin and rich green colour. His yellow eyes pierced at everyone, causing a silence that made people tremble. The fight stopped immediately and everyone looked at him, Demon Lord Gannondorf.

"ALL OF YOU SIT NOW!" He roared.

And with that the place almost seemed to transform, most mess was cleaned up and everyone was sitting down peacefully talking once more. Sam and pit peeked over the counter and looked around, Sam caught Gannondorf's strong gaze focused on him and was suddenly shivering as the giant man approached.

"Are you the new arrival?" He said, his voice loud and dominant.

"Y-yes" Sam squeaked.

"...Well welcome to Smash! We're really glad to have you here, never had a Mii partake before" The man said with a smile, his tone the opposite of what it was merely seconds ago."Here take this, it's a map of the complex and a house rule book" He said handing the boy a pocket book.

"Oh, um thank you" Sam said, slightly confused.

"I would of liked to welcome you yesterday but I had paperwork to do and plus I promised the kids I'd take them to the castle. Anyway, we'll speak again soon." He let out a hefty laugh and walked over to a table were bowser was sitting.

A couple of seconds passed until Sam could muster up the words.

"That was the evil Gannondorf?"

"Oh that's right, you guys only get the performance" Pit said laughing.

"Performance?"

"Well yeah, we do have these incredible powers and stuff but we're actors. We get paid to act out a video game by Nintendo so people don't really get to know the real us. I'm pretty much the same but Gannon, for example, is more like the father figure of the entire brawl family." Pit explained.

"Wow"

Some time had passed and Gannon was the first to leave, before he exited he turned around to face everyone.

"ROBIN, LINK, MARIO, LUIGI AND MARTH. YOU HAVE A PENALTY FIGHT AT THREE FOR BREAKING THE RULES" He shouted before walking out the door.

"What's a penalty fight?" Sam asked.

"A lot of laughter" Robina giggled.

* * *

He was seriously ticked off now. First he had an over-weight plumber who couldn't say anything else but yahoo in his game knock over his breakfast but now he has to get beaten up by Gannon. Today was not Marth's day. The prince of Altea was an average teenager, pretty much anti-social though he got into a lot of antics with his good friends Robin and Link, though now this was pushing his patience.

"Why the hell do I have to be involved in this? How did you get involved with my kerfuffle?" Marth said angrily and pointing at Link.

"How the heck should I know? I'm not the one who shot lightning at Luigi"

"That issue has been resolved" Robin said, gesturing at a nodding Luigi.

"In all fairness, you did swing at us with your sword" Mario sighed.

"You split my coffee" Marth shouted at the older man.

"You kids get so angry over nothing these days" Mario said as he and Luigi headed to the stadium.

"So, I have a plan" Robin said, smirking.

Marth threw his hands up in the air and have a "Not a chance in hell look" at Robin before following after the plumbers.

"Holy willikers Batman, just me and you are for this plan" Link laughed.

"I hate you" Robin sighed.

* * *

The stadium began to fill with all the fighter, it was a private stadium within the centre of the mansion. Sam and Pit took their seats near Robina and Ike. Sam was nervous as the atmosphere was a strange mix of both casualness and fear. Though he was glad he could sit near the two Fire Emblem fighters; Robina had been nice enough to him this morning and he'd managed to have a conversation with Ike before entering the stadium.

"I bet Marth will get sent flying with the first fifteen seconds" Ike laughed.

"I bet Robin and Link get sent flying within the first five seconds of theirs" Robina replied.

"Game on"

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Penalty fight kid, don't ever get into one" Ike said with a smile, he liked the new kid.

"Basically if a person breaks the rules they must fight with Gannon, but the ones in trouble are at 300% and Gannon at zero. Most people just surrender and take one hit from him. However..." Pit said, trailing off as he looked down at the stage.

Link ran onto the stage, looking at the audience with a smile and blwoing kisses to Zelda who mostly just laughed.

"Fighting as usual boy?" Gannondorf asked.

"You bet Old Man" Link laughed.

After the sound of the large horn Link ran at the Dark Lord, slashing his sword around and mixing it up with fencing thrusts; Gannondorf dodged them all with ease and launched Link high into the air with an electric palm thrust. Link managed to catch himself on the ground with the master sword before unleashing a wave of arrows at Gannondorf, followed by a barrage of bombs; Gannondorf managed to dodge to arrows but he got hit by the blasts of the bombs. Link cam charging in one more and Gannondorf let of a swift kick, Link jumped up and as he did a large electric beam flew into Gannondork and sent him flying backwards. Link landed next to Robin who had jumped onto the stage, both of them smirking.

* * *

sam felt overwhelmed as the time had only struck ten seconds, he felt awe struck that he couldn't keep up in a real match. He was only just able to follow what seemed like a minutes fight was actaully ten seconds. He held his right arm and worried about his arm-cannon.

Ike looked at Robin with a large smile and held out his hand with a 'gimme' motion.

"Should of known he planned something like this" She sighed and placed some gold into Ike's hands.

As if from no-where Gannondorf launched at the two boys, grabbing Robin by the neck and letting out a small explosion of dark fire. As robin fell to the ground Link didn't have time to react to the kick enveloped in a dark fire came towards his side. The second Robin hit the ground Link was sent flying to the side of the stadium, he bounced off the wall and went flying into the sky mimicking a team rocket 'we're blasting off again'. Gannondorf then slammed his foot down on Robin causing a small magical explosion and sent Robin rolling of the stage.

After that most of the brawlers left in hysterical laughters, Sam sat in the stadium in deep thought about his future here.

* * *

Link let out a huge moan as he sat up in the infirmary bed. It had been a good few hours since he fell through, not into, but through a mountain. Sam poked his head in the room and walked over to Link.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I've had worse. You're that Sam kid right? Ike told me you seemed cool so I looked up your fights"

"You did?"

"Yep, you're good you know, I mean that moment when you shot that laser and it sent that girl flying. So cool. I'm glad to have a new friend here" Link laughed.

"Glad to be here I guess" Sam laughed back, the fact Link called him a friend so quickly felt good.

* * *

"Do I have to? Fighting is such a pain" It moaned.

"Geez for a fighting type pokemon you sure like to avoid conflict" Snake laughed.

Lucario looked the more often-than-not quiet soldier up and down, knowing it couldn't avoid it.

"Fine, I'll fight tomorrow" Lucario snarled.

Yay so two chapters done and this one finally had some events taking place.

Im happy I write Gannon as a good guy, he just seems to look fatherly to me whenever I look at him. As for the rest of the characters they have their own stuff going on so I'd like to reveal the ages of what I call the main cast.

Sam: 15

Pit: 15

Robin: 17

Link : 16

Robina : 17

Ike : 19

Marth: 18

Of course we'll follow the antics of more characters and this friend group will grow but for now this is the friend group we will follow more often-than-not.

Also make sure you check for the next chapter before you go!


	3. Chapter 3-Aura

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit had never been an extremely good morning person. Despite being the most excitable young angel in Palutena's army, he just awoke in the most ungraceful way possible. The buzzing of the alarm was having no effect as he just slept through it. It was when he received a knock on his door did he finally awake.

"Hey Pit, you up yet?" Sam shouted from behind the door.

Pit sprung to life and flew over to the door, his wings beating some-what wildly and opened it calmly.

"Y-yo, morning" He said recomposing himself.

"You coming to breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I'll be there soon of course."

With that said the young boy ran off down the hall waving goodbye and Pit shut his door. Immediately he went to get dressed. Pit was finally glad to have someone his own age here, after Red left to regain his champion title he'd been the youngest teen here; of course he enjoyed hanging out with his small friend group but he was far too innocent to get involved with Robin and Link's mischief, Robina was friendly to him but that was just because of his innocence. Being an angel love and stuff doesn't get to him much, however friendship really matters and he didn't want to mess up what he has so far with Sam.

"I'm an idiot" He laughed to himself."Of course he likes me, we're best friends right?"

It occurred to him that he'd never even asked Sam what he thought, he just assumed because they've been hanging around since Sam's arrival but still that was only two days ago.

Dismissing the thoughts Pit ran out his room and flew down the cafeteria for breakfast. Upon his arrival he quickly looked for Sam and saw that he was talking to Link._'When did those two start talking?'_ Pit thought to himself, walking over to Sam. When Sam saw Pit he smiled and waved him over.

"Morning again" He said.

"Morning again" Pit said, taking a seat next to him.

"You okay? You seem shaken or something..."

"Oh me? Yeah I'm great, nothing can get an angel down!"

"Well that's good news."

"Actually I do have a question"

"Hm?"

"We...we are friends right?"

"What? Of course we are, you're my best friend." Sam said letting out a laugh.

Pit smiled and laughed along too.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Gannondorf said, rubbing his eyes in frustration."You swapped places in the fight with Lucario?"

"Yes." Snake replied.

"You know that'll upset some people."

"Today's match-up will make more happy however."

"True, it's good that you're our PR man."

"Of course, a spy gathers the best intelligence." Snake chuckled.

* * *

It was coming up to lunch and Sam was trying to learn the layout of the mansion as usual, Pit happily accompanied him. The two were talking about some of the battles they had during their lives and laughing about when they were younger.

"Eh? So you managed to beat Hades in a mecha angel?"

"Of course! It was the greatest treasure of them all." Pit replied proudly.

"That's so cool!"

Ike came wandering around the corner, spotting the two kids he decided to go over and inform them of the important news.

"Hey kids" He said, waving to them as he got closer.

"Yo, Ike" Pit said, flying a little of the ground to high-five the older teen.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"You know that fight between Snake and Charizard today? Well Snake switched with someone and then apparently we're getting a new match-up for next week." He replied.

"No way, trust Snake to drop out, I suppose the match will be more exciting now then." Pit said.

Sam didn't really know what to say, he was unaware of any fight going on today plus he wasn't good enough friends with Ike yet to just start a casual conversation, instead he let Pit do the talking. After a while Ike walked off and the boys continued to walk down the corridor.

"You know you're really shy." Pit giggled.

"Oh bleh."

* * *

"This is taking far too long, I'm hungry you know?" The impatient Fox said banging on the door.

"You're in too much of a rush, you make Sonic look slow." Luacrio said to the non-humanoid telepathically.

"Well most people don't live here to relax, gotta live life in the now Lucario my friend." Fox said almost singing.

Luacrio came out from his room, his eyes glaring at its 'friend' and with sigh he wandered down the corridor. Fox followed shortly after laughing to himself.

"Man you're grumpy today, don't you wanna fight Charizard? I mean a rival match makes things more fun, I'd be pumped if I was fighting Marth!" He said, waving his arms trying to pump up the pokemon.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Luacrio said back.

* * *

People flocked into the large castle in the hundreds to see the match, the stadium within the castle was booming with noises and cheers as the stage was set for today's battle. The ones not fighting got their own private viewing area high up to see the fight at it's best, it might of been even noisier due to Robin and Link as usual. And again as usual they shut up quickly when Gannondorf came around delivering ice creams, slamming Link and Robins on their heads causing a wide-spread laughter. Pit and Sam took to the front seats of the area, eager to see the exciting battle. Silence suddenly broke as the announcer started to talk.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we have an exciting battle, and it's unexpected! Most of you came here to see a one-off battle but now, feast your eyes on an exciting rival battle!" He shouted, holding on to the word battle for a couple of seconds.

Lucario came jumping onto the stage, enveloped in an aura of blue flames and stretching with its various martial arts stances; a huge burst of red fire came down from the sky and upon collision with the ground the orange lizard burst from the flames.

"CHARIZARD AND LUCARIO!" The announcer shouted down the microphone.

The crowd's cheers were deafening, numerous shouts for both fighters came from all over the stadium however the fighters just stayed silent.

"hey Pit, how come everyone just turned quiet here?" Sam whispered.

"It's a rival battle, meaning it will be super intense, we stay quiet as a sign of respect I guess"

Upon hearing that Sam covered his mouth and started to pay attention to the fight about to unfold.

* * *

Charizard ran at Luacrio and swung its tail out, Lucario ducked quickly enough to dodge it; the orange lizard let out a flamethrower towards the crouching pokemon however it quickly jumped up into the air and over Charizard. Lucario managed to grab Charizard and slammed it into the ground and then followed with a barrage of quick kicks and palm thrusts. Charizard couldn't dodge any and was getting a relentless beating as Lucario juggled it non-stop. Then suddenly Lucario jumped back and taunted the orange pokemon. Lucario then found itself getting slashed by Charizard's claws and slammed to the floor by a flaming tail; before Lucario could even find it's ground it had already been sent flying by a flare blitz.

The crowd roared with excitement between both the onslaughts from the fighters.

"Why is it just standing there? It was going to win a moment ago!" Sam roared as Lucario received another strong beating bouncing him into the air.

"Luacrio is special" Captain Falcon said leaning forward pointing at Lucario with his finger."See those blue flames?"

Sam looked hard at Lucario now, its hands were enveloped in almost a fire storm of dark blue flames, one that was definitely not there before.

"What difference does that make?"

The captain just let out a smile and continued to point at the blue pokemon as it fell towards Charizard once more; Charizard spiked up its wings for a final strike just then Lucario split into three and vanished from sight, Charizard let out a cold sweat. Before anyone could react to the missing pokemon Charizard was flying up in the and Luacario was back on the stage followed by a trail of dust; the flames around it's hands grew larger as a sphere of energy started to gro larger and larger.

"Aura, Lucario's energy. It's a gamble you see, the more he takes the more he gives and it can focus it to." Captain Falcon smirked. "And then he launches-"

"Aura sphere!" Lucario shouted, her voice booming loud as the strong energy ball flew into Charizard and sent if flying.

The audience went wild and started to scream with the victory however most of the fighters stood in shock. Sam looked up at the fighters with a questioning look, they all seemed so surprise but the captain sounded so confident.

"That's not Lucario..." Link shouted.

"Eh?" Pit shouted back.

"It's a Lucario all right, but it's not the same Lucario from last time, it's a she now!" Samus said from inside her power suit.

"What are you all going on about?" Robin questioned.

"Well you see the way a pokemon enters Smash is becoming the strongest of it's kind, when we all met up for the last Smash gathering the Lucario that entered was a boy, we all thought we'd meet the same guy again. But then again I guess like aura it was a gamble." Fox said with a sad tone, smacking his forehead."No wonder she took coldly to me."

From the stage Lucario looked up at the fighters with a half-scared expression.

* * *

It had gotten late at night and everyone was gathered in the main hall of the mansion, despite being a surprise everyone was friendly to the new Lucario.

"So you disguised your telepathic voice as his and came here...not bad but what happened today?" Fox asked her.

"I suppose I got too involved in the fight and slipped up, I thought you'd look down on me because I'm a girl but..." She was saying but then looked around at everyone and smiled."I guess i was wrong."

"Very wrong, geez i just thought you went under a radical personality change" He said laughing with her.

"Yeah, you're a nice guy fox, no wonder he told me to be friends with you"

Fox smiled and put his arm on her shoulder.

"If we're friends then we're going to live life to the max, starting tomorrow!" He said almost cheering.

_'Maybe he just threw the match so he didn't have to hang out with this guy' _Lucario thought to herself with a groan.

Gannondorf strolled into the hall with his glasses on reading over a document and looked at the gathered fighters with a worried expression.

"Okay okay, who wants to be the villain?" He said with a dull tone.

As soon as he said this almost everyone glanced at Sam before lowering their heads.

"I'll do it!" Pit shouted with a wide smile, waving his arms around like crazy.

"Good, thank you Pit, I'll explain it to Sam now. Boy come over here." He signalled Sam to join him and they both took a seat, everyone else started to chatter.

Gannondorf looked at Sam in the eyes, he had a half-serious and a half-apologetic look across his face.

"Listen, when a person fights a new-commer we call them the villain as they can make Smash a nightmare for the first week or so, since the audience starts to judge you from that point on" he said.

"Oh I don't mind, in fact I'm glad it's Pit. We promised each-other that he'd fight me."

"Well good, but unfortunately there's been another week or so delay on your stuff and well your match is a week today" Gannondorf said gloomily.

"Wait, what? How will I fight?" Sam said anxiously.

"You have no other weapons?"

"No sir."

"In that case...we'll get someone to train you in martial arts for the next week then...I'm sure the Falcon would..." Gannondorf said starting to throw thoughts around his head.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair frantically, what was he going to do? There's no way that he can fight Pit without his arm cannon! Training in just a week? It would never work plus no offence to Captain Falcon but that isn't how Sam would ever fight.

"Wait." He said all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Gannondorf looked up at him.

"I know who to train with" He said as he ran off.

Gannondorf was about to reach after him but decided against it, Sam looked around frantically and he spotted her. Running so much he fell over into a barrel roll he arrived at Luacrio's feet.

"Yo squirt, looking forward to fighting Pit?" Fox laughed.

"No, not at all in fact-" He looked at lucario-"I need you to train me."

"What?" She said slightly confused.

"My weapon won't be here in time for the fight and it's custom made you see...I need to learn how to fight with my hands-"

"Get someone else to, it's too much effort for me." She said and started to walk away.

"Hey." Fox said quietly.

Time seemed almost very slow to Sam, he could see Lucario walking away and Fox about to go over to stop her; he couldn't let her walk away, he couldn't disappoint people now. He came too far for that to happen. He'd only been here for two days and if he doesn't do well he might have to leave, no. He wouldn't.

"PLEASE TRAIN ME, I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE!" He almost shouted, getting on his hands and knees facing Lucario.

He'd never made such a bold move before, he was trembling and he felt everyone look at him. The startled stares, the pity stares and the angry stares at Luacrio. Pit's glare was especially strong. He felt tears roll down his face and he continued to shake until he felt a warm palm on his back, looking up he saw Luario kneeling down with him.

"I'll train you, your aura...it's incredibly strong right now." She said calmly.

Gannondorf falsely cleared his throat and everyone went back to talking, occasionally looking over to the group at the back. Sam and Lucario walked out the room and everyone just stared at the door.

* * *

There was a loud tapping on his door, at one o'clock in the morning he wasn't amused. The Dark Lord lifted himself out of his bed and answered the door, to his surprise Luacrio was standing there.

"An' -yawn- how can I help you?" He said, his tone angry and eyes piercing.

"Sam and I will be gone for the next week, we'll be back just before the match if all goes well." She said.

"That's fine, just make sure the kid's okay." He said with a yawn before slamming the door.

**Can I call this an arc? Well I'm calling the the Mii Fighter Arc, for the next week it will be fun random adventures until Sam's return for his fight with Pit and boy will it be exciting.**

**So I made lucario a girl in this because I thought it'd be fun, the best thing about the pokemon in smash is that you can't define their gender bar Pikachu and we assume brawl lucario was male because of it's voice. I've always seen the pokemon in smash as girls (Lucario and Charizard that is) i don't know why though, maybe it's just because they're girls in my pokemon Y? Anywho thanks for reading again and this will be a one per day series if it can be.**

**Also make sure you check for the next chapter before you go!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Outing

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Hey, oi oi oi oi oi!" Link shouted as he hammered on the door.

The door almost flung off the hinges as it slam against the wall, Robin was still mid-yawn and his scowl was threatening. He grabbed Link by the shoulder and threw him into the purple room, closing the door quietly to avoid any more noise.

"It is six a.m in the morning Link" Robin hissed, spitting out every word individually."What the hell do you want?"

"Now I know you're mad-"

"Everyone in this corridor will be madder in four hours."

"-but listen we need to go down to the city today, I have an amazing outing planned today." Link continued.

"You woke me up, and quite possibly everyone else here, at six o'clock in the morning to invite me on a play date?" The question was rhetorical of course and Robin's tone only grew worse.

"No the deal is we really need to go right now for this to work." The hyrulian said rapidly ushering Robin out his own room.

"Wait I haven't agreed to this, nor did am I dressed!" Robin whispered.

"Don't worry there are clothes in the transport" Link replied, grabbing Robin by the arm and forcing him to run down the corridor.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU WANNA-BE WILL FERRELL ELF BOY!" They heard a loud voice shout from somewhere further back.

"That was Samus' voice." Robin muttered to himself in a scared voice.

Link dangled a pair of keys and only started to run faster towards the hangar where the vehicles were stored, the two boys saw Samus' ship and quickly ran over to it.

"You stole her keys!" Robin shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"You bet, now get in!" Link said, opening her ship and pulling Robin in.

The roar of the jets was echoed throughout the hangar and with a few loud clanks and bumps the ship started to fly, Robin was shouting for Link to hurry up. He piloted the ship straight out the hangar and only looked back to see an angry Samus flipping him off. The duo quickly sighed a sigh of relief and Link made the ship zoom high into and stopped it so it could hover.

"When did you learn to pilot a space craft?" Robin asked, still breathing a little quickly.

"I've been planning this for months now, I've had Samus teach me." Link let out a smirk."You aren't the only planner out of us two."

"Wow, I guess I underestimated you...she was right though, I may just start calling you Will now." Robin laughed.

"You dare and the scales won't be the only thing that get tipped." Link said making the ship go steadily forward.

"Oh yeah, so where are we going?"

"The Victorian town, truth is Zelda's birthday is coming up and I need to get her something."

"All this for Zelda? You could just, oh I don't know, have gone later and did something normal?" Robin shouted at him.

"Hey, Zelda may find this romantic and I could be seen as daring." Link replied, pulling a cool guy pose.

"Oh yes of course, because theft, anti-social behaviour and getting sent into a mountain again is so appealing."

"Through. I went through a mountain, how many times do I have to say it?"

"As soon as it starts becoming a lesson to you, agh see now I'm going to have to join you on your flight from air Gannondorf!"

"Yeah yeah, oh woe is you. But you know...Lucina may find it attractive." Link winked and nudged as he said that.

"Y-you think? No, regardless what she thinks I will get you back for this." Robin said his cheeks reddening slightly.

* * *

The time was eight o'clock and there was a loud knock on his door. Twice in one period of sleep. If he didn't get at least another two hours then there will be trouble today. Gannondorf opened his door to find a fully suited up Samus.

"Just leave whatever it is for an hour and come meet me in my office." He sighed, with a mix of a yawn.

* * *

"Hey look at this!" Robin said pointing out a box."To burn?"

Opening the box, he rooted around to find various scraps of paper and odd bits and bob.

"Oh sweet there's a game in here." He said proudly.

"Oh what one?" Link shouted back.

"Some of the art is missing but it just says Other M."

"Put in back and let her burn it!"

"What?"

"Just put it back!" Link ordered.

After a while Link parked the ship in the sky and the two boys beamed themselves down from the ship into a dark alleyway.

"Right then, the plan is find Zelda a gift, grab some food and get back in time to apologise to Samus." Link said.

"If you were going to apologise then why even bother stealing it?"

"Samus will be kicking off for at least two hours, giving us out bad boy reputation."

The teens left the alley way and looked around the old town, it's lanes were long and made from a light grey cobblestone and the stores full to the brim of old looking items; the smells of sweets and bread gently haunted the air as the boys walked down the street making a light _pitter-patter_. They walked around the town for a good half hour, all the shops were empty and the place was two quiet to have any fun.

"Breakfasts won't be open anywhere until seven." The silver haired boy moaned.

"Oh stop complaining, it'll fly by and besides the sooner we get Zelda's present the better"

Robin groaned and followed Link around, during that time he started to think on how the hell he even got involved with this guy. They met in the mansion of course but why where they this close? They practically hated each-other but yet they were friends at the same time. Well it's not too bad he thought to himself, after-all no one else in the mansion would dare do something like this.

An hour had passed and the duo were looking for a place to eat, Link had managed to pick up something for Zelda but no one was able to see it, not even his partner in crime.

"Breaking news, for some reason flights to and from Smash City have been cancelled. According to the airport there is a strange object obstructing the flight path and hundreds have been left stranded." The TV buzzed in the shop.

"Man that's rough, normally the flights are really good here." Link said as he passed the shop.

"Yeah, it really does suck." Robin replied.

The two boys started to enter a restaurant and take a seat, after giving their orders they sat down and started to sword fight with the plastic straws.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Robin said.

"I'm holding back on you." Link laughed as he knocked the straw out Robin's hand.

Robin reached down to pick up his straw and on the way up he gulped, sat up very quickly and kept his focus on the window (which Link had his back to).

"Link, we have to run now. Or you could try to apologise." Robin said indicating at the window.

"We run." He said, not even looking back to check the situation.

The duo darted back towards the kitchen, glancing back to see a power-suit armed Samus charging into the restaurant. Commando rolling and jumping over various desktops in the kitchen the two broke through the back door into a narrow back alley, the sounds of metal clanks getting closer. Quickly they ran diagonally up the walls, then started to jump from wall to wall until they reached the roof top and started to bolt it across the tiles.

"How the hell did she find us?" Robin shouted.

"Beats me but keep running she'll never...can you hear engines?" Link shouted back.

The two glanced back to see the orange power suit getting closer to them at an amazing rate, two medium bursts of fire continuously coming from the back of her suit.

"Tri-force dammit Other M!" Link shouted, however this only cause the bursts to grow in size and Samus to run closer.

The trio jumped from roof to roof with multiple missiles being fired, roof tiles flying everywhere like shuriken and the odd stray arrow flying into a window.

"I swear if she doesn't kill us then the Old Man will due to the collateral." Link laughed.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LAUGH!" Robin shouted back.

They fell down into an alleyway and ran straight towards an opening, just as the came to the end they heard a strange voice.

"Mobile arena set." The digital voice chimed.

"Mobile..." Link said.

"Arena..." Robin said.

The two felt a serious amount of pain all over and, with a gulp, they looked towards the right to catch a fist swallowed in purple flames come towards them; it smashed into Link's side and then sent him flying into Robin, which resulted in sending them flying through three buildings. As they wiped off the dust and sat up with a moan they found themselves being looked down on by Gannondorf and Samus.

"You had to mention the Old Man didn't you?" Robin muttered at Link.

* * *

"Would you two like me to go into detail about the amount of damage you two have done today?" Gannondorf asked, his voice was calm but the pressure he was emitting was overwhelming.

"We only stole a vehicle, sure we may have scratched it and the hangar on the ay out-" Link was saying.

"A-ha, a-ha, a-ha." The man said slowly and sarcastically. "Have you seen the news boys? Today numerous flights were cancelled due to flight paths being obstructed...by an orange ship." Spitting out on the 'p'

The two boys gulped and looked nervously at Samus.

"So then, they were forced to send a missile to knock it down, luckily for you Samus' ship is tough. But the house it landed on wasn't." He continued just as calmly. "So, how about we talk about punishments?"

"These two, can help me clean up the outside of my ship." Samus giggled evilly.

"You also get ten punishment fights, every day you will partake in a fight and you know what I think that the kitchen staff deserve a break from washing dishes for the next month. No problems right?" He said.

The teens shook their head in silence.

"Good, also your pays will be docked for the next year to help pay for every single mess-up you've made today. This isn't a case of boys-will-be-boys. You two have single handily took down and entire city and airport in under three hours. GET OUT!" He shouted.

The two boys ran out the room with the door slamming behind them. The second they left the two veterans burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, that was priceless...I can't believe they topped the legendary dark day of Gannondorf in under three hours!" Samus laughed.

"well what can I say, at least they didn't have a level five police hunt and woke up in park hanging from a tree." Gannondorf chuckled.

"They'll get there some-day." Samys said.

"I hope not." He groaned. "It'd mean more stupid paperwork."

* * *

"What happened to your tri-force of courage?" Robin laughed.

"Used it up most likely when I stole her keys this morning." Link laughed back.

"Oh dude, that was legendary...I still can't believe we-" Robin was laughing too much to finish.

"Yeah, today marks the annual celebration of Green-breast day."

"Green-breast?"

"Red-breast." Link said pointing at Robin and with his other hand pointing at his hat.

"God I hate you." Robin laughed.

"Not as much as I hate you." Link laughed as he walked away.

He ventured into the social room to see Zelda rapidly approaching him.

"Hey." He said.

_Smack_. His face went east as Zelda brought her hand back and scowled at the now red mark spread across his face.

"What did you think you were doing?" She said harshly.

"Secret and being a bad boy." Link laughed.

She grabbed him by the face and pulled him close. "You're my bad boy, you don't have to bring a country to a stand still to impress me." She said as she started to make out with him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Lucina said bluntly, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"I know." Robin groaned into his hand.

**So that was my first random chapter and I really liked it, Link and Robin are gonna cause a lot more uproars in the future so be prepared.**

**Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	5. Chapter 5-Oh Fun!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The girl's gym was oddly quiet, normally it was ridiculously loud with the sounds of various grunts and moans; loud shouts of encouragement from Peach and strangely enough explosions from Zelda were missed. The only noise was the buzzing of the treadmill and thumps of lucina's footsteps as she ran in the same place.

"Damn, it's never this quiet, what the hell is going on?" She said to herself, the loneliness irritating her.

Lucina was a very serious girl, even more so for her age. Unlike the other teens who go shopping or have parties or even close down a nation. Robin's actions still annoyed her. How dare he! A new representative for the proud series of Fire Emblem and he's out causing trouble. She couldn't stay mad at him forever though I mean, she did really like him and all. _Slam!_. Brining her fist off the panel of the treadmill and sweeping her hair back off her shoulders she stepped off the running machine.

It was coming up to the early afternoon hours and she needed something to do, but strangely everyone seemed to be out. Or they were hiding and based off the childishness of some of the fighters. The social room was practically abandoned, with a sigh she started to walk to her way to the stadium but as she reached the corner she felt someone bump into her; without giving them time to react she pulled out her Falchion and had it pressed against the persons neck. Upon glancing up she saw the young angel, his eyes wide with fear and emitting odd noises of fear.

"Oh God, sorry Pit. Are you okay?" She said, pulling back her blade and helping the angel up.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine. Please don't kill me." He said, followed by a nervous hiccup.

"Oh I'm so sorry, do you know where everyone else is?"

"Well Gannon took everyone out to one of the cities today, I didn't feel like it and Robin is doing community service with Link."

"Why'd you mention Robin? I don't care about Robin!" She quickly said.

"B-but that's not Robina said." The young angel said with a blush.

_'I'm going to have to get her for this'_ Lucina said to herself.

"Does Robin know any of this?" She said sweetly.

"Nope."

"Well that's good, so how come you didn't feel up for the trip today?"

"I guess I miss Sam a little, I kinda want him to be here for when we do stuff." Pit said smiling like an idiot.

"Aw, that's cute. Never grow up..." She was saying when she turned to her left to spot the other two occupants in the mansion. "...or grow into one of them." She continued with a sigh.

"Hey, I take offence to that. And to what pleasure it is to see her royal butterfly queen highness." Link said sarcastically.

"It's a mask of justice!" She defended.

"Yeah yeah, yo Pit do you wanna go have some fun? We're going to go sneak into Gannon's office and grab the master key" Link asked.

"You know there are other ways of having fun other than getting into trouble." Lucina replied with a dull tone.

"Ah don't be so stuck-up, when you ignore the rules every possibility becomes open." Link smirked evilly."Don't you find Lucina's lack of adventure boring Robin?"

"Eh?" Robin said, caught off by Link involving him.

"Robin? Is that true?" She said quickly and harshly.

"What? No, of course not...but I suppose that we do miss out on a lot with you." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Lucina scowled at the teen boys and grabbed Links hand.

"Pit, come on! We're going to have fun without breaking any rules." She said dragging the boy off ignoring his complaints of pain.

Robin scowled at Link and ragged him by the ear.

"You owe me you sqwog."

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, let's just go grab the key." Link sighed.

* * *

"Miss out on a lot, we don't miss out on stuff! I'm fun right Pit?" She questioned angrily.

"Mhmm yes lots of fun." The angel replied quickly.

The older teen paced around her room while the angel observed, thinking of what to do to prove her sense of fun.

"So Pit, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't really know...if I hadn't bumped into you I would of just played video games all day."

"Games? Great, we'll play Mario Kart." She said, lunging at the Wii-U and setting up the game.

Soon enough the teens were racing upside down and shooting off items left, right and centre; Lucina occasionally muttered a curse when she got hit by a blue shell but luckily enough Pit just blocks out bad words. It came up to lap three of rainbow road and they had occupied both first &amp; second place, they were also extremely close and it came down to a competition of bumping into each-other (not that it helped thanks to the zero G effect). Pit smirked as he took a short-cut he had discovered and over took Lucina, winning him the race.

"Pit! I'm shocked you took a short-cut, how naughty." She laughed.

"E-eh? B-but they're in the course so they're allowed right?" He said, his concern genuine.

Lucina laughed in response and patted his head, afterwards she got up and walked out of her room taking the young angel by the hand. He reminded her of a little brother, wondering whether or not Sam was the same she hummed to herself feeling a sense of responsibility. The two ended up walking onto the abandoned stadium.

"Hey Lucina, what are we doing here?" The angel asked.

"Well normally I like to train with Marth out here, when he's not acting like a hooligan, so today we're going to train here!" She said with confidence.

"Oh wow, with Marth! That's so cool, I haven't fought him in ages, is it ok if I take you on?" He said excitedly, enthusiasm bursting from his voice.

The two took their places on the stage and nodded at each-other. Lucina ran at Pit, thrusting her sword towards his chest; he quickly used his left sword to push the blade away and with his right sliced Lucina across the face knocking her back.

"Good think in a smash zone all major damage is cut off eh?" Pit giggled.

"Yeah it's great." She laughed falsely back, catching herself on the ground.

_'Those reflexes were great and his dual-attacks work well, this'll be tricky'_ she thought to herself. Before she could even think up an approach Pit had made his bow and fired three arrows of light; Lucina managed to roll out the way of one but two came at her, they curved towards her forcing her to spin around them facing her back to Pit. She cursed to herself in her head and quickly twirled to look towards Pit but he was already launching a slice, his bow splint into blades again; she managed to bounce one back and then parry the other, Pit quickly started to attack relentlessly by spinning around launching a strong attack each time knocking Lucina into an opening. Flipping his blades so they faced upwards he started to two-blade slice towards Lucina, she placed her blade diagonally causing his attack to bounce off and then launched a counter slice. The young angel was sent flying back but managed to catch himself using his feet.

"Oh wow, you countered like Marth and Ike!" Pit said excitedly.

"Naturally, all sword users should learn to be able to do this." She said confidently, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

_'Now that he knows I can do that this'll be troublesome, he's incredibly fast and on top of that his attack style is relentless...even after training for a week would Sam even have above 20% of a chance?'_ She thought to herself, a worried expression present. The two continued to launch a barrage of attacks at each-other, the sound of their swords clashing growing louder and more frequently and Pit didn't even break a sweat. Lucina was a new-commer and she was an amazing fighter, she'd already won two fights but Pit had too much experience and he even managed to dodged her dolphin slash, probably by guessing she copies Marth's moves like his counter. Pit managed to land the final blow when she went all out on a shield crush but missed and Pit pushed himself of the ground with his blades and kicked her in the stomach.

Pit ran over to her and offered his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." She replied, grabbing his hand and standing up.

A lot of staff members gathered during the spar and started to applaud the duo, Lucina laughed nervously and Pit cheered along.

"You know, you're really fun Lucina, regardless of what anyone else says." Pit said with a smile.

* * *

Lucina was walking down the hallway when she spotted Gannondorf come her way.

"Hey, how was today's trip?" She asked.

"Oh Lucina, it was good thank you. You seemed busy at the gym so Marth suggested we leave you be, I'm glad we did. I saw the footage between you and Pit today and you did really great! You're most definitely the star of the new-commers in my opinion."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot."

"Oh by the way, would you participate in a penalty fight tomorrow? You haven't done anything wrong but two little BRATS decided to try and sneak into my room today; little did they know there's a magic that sends them to my location when they open the door." He laughed.

"I'd love to, how come you asked me?"

"Oh Pit recommended you, anyway have a good sleep tonight." he said, walking away.

Lucina smiled widely and held her hand to her cheek, she made a good friend today she felt.

"You sure look happy, having naughty thoughts hehe?" Robina said sneaking up on her.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I'm not like you!" She shouted, hitting her on the head with the handle of her sword.

"Oww Lucina you meanie!" Robina laughed.

Lucina sighed and then took her friend by the shoulder down the corridor.

* * *

"Huh, well that's very interesting. With this you may just win despite only having four more days" Lucario said to herself, watching Sam carefully.

**Wow so I introduced a whole new character properly today, I really like Lucina and I thought she'd be a great person to have frequently. As for her friendship with Robina well we'll expand on that next time; also, what on earth is Lucario on about, does Sam really have any chance against Pit?**

****Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!****


	6. Chapter 6-Spiders

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Relax don't worry it'll be, hyaahh! Fine!" Link shouted waving his sword around.

"We are dead, we are so so dead." Zelda said to herself, crouched into a ball.

"I got the fish!" Marth shouted running around the corner.

"How did it come to this?" Lucina sighed.

* * *

It was early morning as the teens gathered around the table in the cafeteria. Link was pacing around the table while the rest sipped from their morning drinks; Pit had recently joined the group due to his friendship with Robina and Lucina decided to tag along considering she had to fight the two delinquents today, so she may as well spend company with them. The hyrulian's pacing grew faster and more aggressive as he became deeper in thought. He then stopped at the head of the table and turned to his fellow friends.

"We have a problem." He said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Speak for yourself, you're the only problem here." Robin laughed.

"We have greater concerns here than you boy wonder!" He replied uncharacteristically.

"Eh? What problems are so great for you to get so serious? Are we out of ice cream or something?" Robina asked.

"I'm curious too, why are you in such a state Link?" Pit said.

Link smirked and looked along his comrades, making his gaze as piercing as possible.

"Spiders." He said very calmly.

Everyone instantly shivered and looked at him starting to take him seriously now, puling confused faces however.

"Spiders? I have noticed they've gathered in a large bunch lately..." Lucina said, rubbing her chin.

"Exactly! If we don't act now then this place will become overrun! So we have to go exterminate them." Link said.

"And do tell me fearless leader, you know where they are?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"No idea."

"What? Don't come up with a huge day plan and then not have an actual plan for it!" Robin shouted at him.

"I have a plan! We just follow the spiders around!" Link shouted back.

The two scowled at each-other for a while before anyone started talking again.

"Well the best way to do this would be to travel around in pairs." Lucina said.

"Oh? You're actually involving yourself today?" Link said.

"No, but if you can crash an entire community in an hour with a friend then I fear what you can do on your own."

"A buddy system does sound good...okay, well I was going to go with Zelda so you lot can sort yourselves out. The plan starts when you see a spider, follow it no matter what. Go!" Link shouted as he ran off into the distance.

"This will backfire somehow isn't it?" Robina sighed.

"If that idiots behind anything of course it will." Robin said.

* * *

The couple wandered around the mansion for at least an hour, they were watching the place observantly for any creepy crawlies that existed.

"I thought you said there was an outbreak..." Zelda said, holding links hand.

"There is, really. I mean I saw one in my shower-"

"Just one? Honey, that's hardly an outbreak." She interrupted.

"But then I saw another one on my wall!"Link protested.

"Are you sure it wasn't the same spider?"

"Oh it might have been."

The princess let out a half sigh, half laugh. All of a sudden Link's grip on her hand grew tighter and his eyes went narrow, he leaned forward and opened his mouth slightly.

"Right there!" He shouted, running and tugging Zelda along with him.

"W-what is it?"

"That spider there, I'm going to follow it!"

"Haven't we established there isn't any spider outbreak?" Zelda moaned.

Ignoring her complaints the young hyrulian dragged her round with him, chasing the oddly fast spider; shifting from corridor to corridor it seemed to be trying to lose them. And somehow it succeeded. They came to a tight steel door with large bolts and heavy protection over it.

"The basement? I guess that makes sense," Zelda commented, running her hand along the steel doors; she examined it further and pulled her hand back as is she'd been shocked. "There's portal magic on this."

"With the amount of crap we all bring here I'm not surprised that we need a portal to a larger area."

"It seems like Gannon doesn't want us in here..." Link said as he started to tap against the door, his ear resting on the metal.

"Well in that case we should just drop it."

"It's just regular steel, we could blow this down!" Link almost shouted with excitement.

* * *

The noise of the buzzer was head wrecking, of course, it was an immediate scare for Gannondorf as it was an old alarm. Striding around his office looking for the source of the alarm he found himself looking at a full book-case; with a sigh he pulled on the specific book which cause a cliché turning of said book-case, revealing a dark tunnel lit up by green crystals.

"Just one day." He said to himself following with a large amount of curses.

* * *

The tunnel felt like a roller-coaster, the numerous spins and drops ragged the teens around like the Ice Climbers during a grab chain combo; they were screaming their lungs out until they fell not far above some flat ground and landed with a loud boom. The sound echoed through the air and seemed to carry on forever as the two teens lifted themselves up and looked around, they were most definitely lost.

"What the hell is this?" Link said wildly, looking around the huge area.

"I think it's rather pretty...but never that mind, we need to figure out where we are." She said looking at the green crystals.

Link heard the sound of something scraping the wall and approaching him, quickly he pulled out his weapon and took a defensive stance in front of Zelda.

"Hello?" He shouted into the darkness.

"Link?" The familiar voice replied.

The person walked out of their shadows, he sheathed his sword and smirked. "Oh Marth, it's just you." Link said disappointedly.

"Hey! Don't just dismiss me like that, do you even care for how I got here?"

"Not particular..."

"Well I'm willing to ask how you got here." Zelda said happily.

"Well I was sitting in my room, playing a video game when I saw two spiders...after some chasing I ended up finding one of the basement entrances. Using my rune magic I was able to move behind the door and then, my magic stopped working...and well here I am now." He said, making an exaggerated woeful tone.

"Spiders eh?" Link Said nudging Zelda in the arm, to which she flicked his head.

The trio started to wander around the seemingly never-ending tunnels, following which ever route had the largest amount of green crystals, from slopes to bridges the place seemed to vast and endless. They ended up near an underground river, and sitting at the river was a girl with long blue hair.

"Lucina!" Zelda shouted out excitedly, causing the girl to turn around.

The two women hugged each-other smiling widely, Lucina looked up and a bored Marth and Link was pulling a 'Oh look who we have here' face. Lucina scowled at Link and flipped him off, he pulled off a wounded pose as a silent retort.

"Before you ask, I wasn't chasing spiders I happened to go looking in the attic for some books." She aggressively with a scowl at Link.

"So how'd you end up here then?" Marth asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." She sighed.

They all sat down in silence for a while wondering what they could do to find an exit, Marth threw a stone into the river out of boredom. His eyes widened with excitement.

"The river...it has a current...if we follow it we can find an exit!" He said excitedly and taking a stand.

The others joined him with a round of cheers and started to follow the stream. The light of the crystals started to grow dimmer and there was a large increase in cobwebs and then they came to a large opening, crawling with spiders.

"This is creepy." Zelda whispered as the large collection of arachnids worked their way around the opening. The path ahead was completely bocked off by cobwebs, Link pulled out his sword and went to slice at the webs but a loud screeching came from above; diving back he managed to dodge getting his torso crushed by a long furry leg.

"That's a hyrulian king spider!" Zelda gasped.

"What's it doing here?" Lucina said pulling out her blade.

Zelda shot a fire ball at the beast and shouted at the group to move, running quickly back from where they came from, the spider not far behind.

"Wait, Zelda you can use your magic?" Marth said.

"Oh yes, it's probably due to this charm Link got me last Christmas." She said happily with a blush.

"Give it to me, if it allows me to use magic again then I can draw us a rune." Marth shouted.

Zelda threw Marth the charm but as he caught it the spider shot a web-ball at his hand, causing him to throw it above the stream; it was then a fish jumped out of the water and caught the rune in its mouth, mistaking it for some kind of food before submerging. The two girls but continued to run but the boys just stood there, crossed-arms and nodding their heads slightly as they spoke.

"Punch a fish?" Marth asked looking at Link.

"Punch a fish." Link replied looking as if he said something profound.

Without any further words Marth had jumped into the river and Link was running after the girls. Unfortunately, they came to a dead end. There wasn't much room as the water had gathered as a large pool which flowed in from a crack. Link pulled his sword out on the spider and took a stand. Lucina stood next to him and took a forward stance.

"If you were more careful than throwing your charm we'd be out of here by now." Lucina said calmly to Zelda.

"I didn't know there would be a fish down here!" Zelda argued back.

"Relax don't worry it'll be, hyaahh! Fine!" Link shouted waving his sword around.

"We are dead, we are so so dead." Zelda said to herself, crouched into a ball.

"I got the fish!" Marth shouted running around the corner.

"How did it come to this?" Lucina sighed.

Marth punched the fish to the ground and as he did it coughed up a small charm, with a smile he picked it up and grabbed Zelda, Link and Lucina. After a large flash of light they found themselves in the private arena of the mansion. They all sighed a sigh of relief and laughed a little.

"I got it!" Link said, taking on the typical anime 'I figured it out pose' with this fist on the horizontal palm of his hand.

"Got what sweetie?"

"How that spider was there, I brought one years ago as a pet and I lost it." He laughed.

Marth swung his sword out missing Link by an inch, he jumped back and started to run away. "All of this was caused by you!" Marth shouted chasing after the him.

"You're dating an idiot." Lucina sighed.

"Yes I am." Zelda laughed happily.

* * *

The book-case in his office spun around again as Gannondorf exited the dark tunnel, he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Well it ruins it slightly but they'll forget about it for now." He said to himself.

**Gannondorf? What are you on about, wait and see? Okay. Well this was quite a mess wasn't it. Funny how situations get out of hand in the mansion. Thanks for reading.**

******Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!******


	7. Chapter 7-A Change Of Pace

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND THANK YOU TO DARKWOLFIZZGIRL FOR HER REVIEW.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Fans gathered at the castle stadium, today was a very special match as it was another rival battle. Captain Falcon vs Gannondorf. Back in the first Smash tournament the captain had been the head of the mansion but when Gannondorf entered in the second one they became fierce rivals and then Gannon became the head of the mansion. Don't think that they aren't friend, it's quite the opposite in fact; despite this their battles were full of tension which even affected the crowd. The where lots of whisphers and mutters, but surprisingly the most noise came from the fighter's platform.

"I reckon Gannon has got this one." Samus said.

"Nah definitely Falcon, it's all about speed!" Sonic said sarcastically, to which he got booed for.

"Well they'll be starting soon so we'll see then!" A bored Ike said.

"Hey is it really that intense? I know Gannon can be scary when he wants but still...they're both too fatherly to have a fight like this right?" Robin whispered to Link.

"You are an A-class idiot aren't you"

"Funny coming from you Ferrel!" Robin hissed at Link, their heads now butting.

Seriously though, they're completely different when they fight...even more so if Pacman was involved." Link said seriously.

"Right, I see." Robin said turning his attention to the arena.

* * *

The two men walked onto the stage, no flashy entrances or any display of power, they just walked onto the stage and stared at each-other..

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please pay special attention to today's match-up as it should be one of the most exciting matches of this year! I give you Captain Falcon vs Gannondorf!" Slamming his hands down as he said it with an excited tone, everyone could see him lean forward in his booth.

Three...two...one. As soon as the countdown reached zero the two were running at each-other and performed a shoulder barge, resulting in a small shock-wave; as they bounced back the captain launched a flurry of kicks and Gannondorf a flurry of palm thrusts, each strike creating a small boom that echoed throughout the arena. Finally Captain Falcon brought up his knee and Gannondorf sent a stronger thrust, sparks started to fly around the arena from the attack. The two then bounced back to their sides of the arena and smirked at each-other. The announcer dared not speak nor did anyone else, the way the blows were performed and received showered everyone in a sense of awe.

"Hey, Gannon, how about we Dragon-Ball Z this?" Captain Falcon laughed.

"If you're alright with taking thirty episodes to the falcon punch." Gannon laughed with him.

Like it never happened the two glared at each-other taking typical Dragon-Ball charging positions. The captain started to get enveloped in Flames but you could still see his body and Gannondorf but with his dark fire. As they charged their power the whole arena shook with the force they were exerting, the floor around them cracked.

"It's like shounen!" Pit shouted.

"Its boring." Samus said coldly.

The auras around the two shifted and focused at their feet and they lunged at eachother.

"Falcon, kick!"

"Hyargh!"

The second the two collided the auras disappeared and they brought their feet back, hanging in mid air. A huge shock-wave was emitted after bringing their feet back causing gusts of winds that blew into the crowd's faces and huge clouds of dust to rise. They proceeded to go on the offensive launching quick jab punches and palm thrusts, occasionally hitting each-other but not dealing enough damage; the captain jumped and grabbed Gannondorf by the shoulders, like an acrobat he brought his leg up into his flip kick and sent Gannondorf into the air. Without recovering he then kicked himself off the floor and grabbed Gannondorf mid-air and swung his feet forward causing a large explosion, Gannondorf went further into the air. As Captain Falcon fell towards the stage, Ganndorf was crashing towards him with his dark drop-kick and they landed with another dust cloud explosion; the captain pushed himself off the ground and spin-kicked Ganndorf backwards and dashed at him a flaming uppercut Gannondorf leaned back and grabbed Captain Falcon by the neck, letting forth a dark explosion, before he could land another hit the captain had jumped back.

"We h-have on minute on the timer folks! Who will be victorious?" The announcer shouted.

The fighters started to walk calmly at each-other before stopping.

"Falco!"

"Hyargh..."

"PUNCH!"

"Grahh!"

The two strongest moves headed towards each-other, narrowly missing each-others. However the captain's had a larger range.

* * *

The bar was extremely loud, sounds of clanks and chanting really got on his nerves.

"Don't people know how to be quiet?" Gannondorf almost shouted.

"Ah relax, let them be, it'll be fine." Falcon said. (Shortening of Captain Falcon which may become C.F and Gannondorf will become Gannon)

"Still seeing so many young people drunk, heh reminds me of my youth and it makes me worry."

"Being in charge of a lot of kids does this to you, heh. I remember when you first joined us."

"Yeah back in the day."

"Gannon" The captain drew in a deep breath. "You know, it's okay don't you."

The old Dark Lord went silent, and his face dropped. He threw the drink down his throat and slammed it down on the table, bowing his head and gritting his teeth while still saying. "Shut up, you're drunk."

Falcon turned to his friend and placed his hand on Gannon's shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's something we do need to talk about, especially now right." He said with an apologetic voice.

"He was too young." Gannon said quietly, coldly and with no emotion.

"We all make mistakes, I was the one who also allowed it."

"And now he can't come back, everyone hates him but..."

"No!"

"THEY SHOULD HATE ME!" Gannon roared, alarming everyone in the bar.

The bartender rang the bell quickly, getting everyone to clear out, nodding at the captain.

"That's not true."

"No Falcon, it is but..."

"But?"

"I will protect the young ones this time, no matter what!" The old man said, his face serious and tone aggressive.

* * *

"Your fights in three days...will you reckon you'll perfect this at time?" Lucario said.

"I-I don't know, I mean I can do two of them but I think the third one won't be ready." Sam said apologetically.

"Still two out of four is good, plus we're relying on _that_."

"I still don't know what you mean by _that."_

_"_Of course you don't but trust me, you'll see it."

**Sorry about this one being a lot shorter than the rest but I was really experimenting with this chapter to be honest. I wanted to see how well I can write battles and short character building sessions. Of course the bar scene is shorter than I'd like it to be but I feel it works better in the set-up it has.**

******Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!******


	8. Chapter 8-Truth Or Dare

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! **

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

It was extremely late at night and practically everybody had gone to bed, the day had been long with Zelda's birthday and as the night rolled in the teenagers refused to sleep. Crowded around a table were Link, Marth, Lucina, Ike &amp; Sheik, Robin, Robina, Pit and the birthday girl herself Zelda. They were laughing and telling jokes about today.

"But seriously you can see it right?" Link laughed nudging Ike in the shoulder.

"Ike don't answer him!" Marth said quickly.

"You better not say he's prettier than me." Sheik said coldly, tugging on Ike's shirt.

"I'd never say such a thing but of course he would make a great princess." Ike laughed nervously.

"Oh you're going to get it mister steroids." Marth growled.

"I told you I got this way by-"

"Fighting for your friends got you ripped in three weeks right?" Robin interrupted the buff blue-haired man.

"I don't think we should tease him, I mean he worked really hard on getting stronger!" Pit chirped happily.

"Would we rather we move onto you mister I've been fifteen for thirty years gynaecologists hate me." Link laughed, putting his arm on the angels shoulder.

"Don't you dare start on him!" Lucina barked at Link.

"It's a joke." Link said bluntly. "Isn't that right Pit." He continued with a smirk.

"Y-yeah I don't mind really, I'm happy to be here." He said with a smile.

The girls hands almost crashed into each-other as they gave him a pat on the head causing the young angel to blush, Robin sighed. Robina picked up on his sigh and a sly grin grew across her face.

"Hey, hey. I reckon we play a game." Robina sang sweetly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Oh what game?" Zelda asked.

"Truth or dare." She said innocently.

"I object!" Robin said quickly, slamming his hand on the table.

"No I think it'll be fun, and it's up to Zelda after all." Link said, just catching on the Robina's plan.

"I like it, I think we'll play." She said happily.

"Well who should go first?" Ike said.

"I will." Sheik said coldly.

Everyone gulped. Sheik was a quiet girl, how she and Ike got together remained a mystery and whenever she spoke it was either threatening or extremely threatening.

"Ike." She said quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" He said obediently.

"Pick dare."

"I-I pick dare." He said nervously, the other boys snickered.

"Marry me." She said smoothly.

"Pick something I can actually do." He said, emotionless.

"Go eat a burger."

"Ok not too-"

"Vegetarian." She interrupted.

"This is why I won't marry you." He laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

After coming back with a bitten burger and what seemed to be tears rolling down his face he pointed at Marth.

"Dare." The prince sighed but smiled thinking he could suffer with his friend.

"Hey Zelda, do you have any spare dresses?" Ike said.

"Thin ice dude, thin ice." The prince growled standing up and walking away. "I'm getting the one she lent me from last times game!"

The group laughed and before he left he turned to Pit.

"Truth please."

"Okay Pit, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Marth asked as he walked out the door.

"W-well once I-I...I told Lady Palutena I had something to do when she wanted to go shopping!" The angel blurted out, he was completely flustered.

"You're too innocent." Link sighed, but he got flicked by Zelda and let out a small squeak.

"It's not a bad thing." She said sternly bringing her hand back from Link.

"You try and stay that way." Lucina said hugging the angel like a mother with her children.

"Lucina, truth or dare?" Pit said as he looked up at her.

"Truth."

"Hmm." He glanced at Robina who shook her head. "Ummm, who do you think would make a good father?"

Lucina went bright red and Robin's cheeks went a light salmon. _'Nice!' _Link and Robin thought as they watched their friends twitched nervously, Pit smiled happily thinking he could help the two teens get together.

"Well I think Gannon would obviously, I mean think about how he looks after all of us!" She answered.

Link and Robina tsked as Lucina smiled slyly as she turned to Robina.

"Robina, pick truth." She said boldly.

"Truth." Robina said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" Lucina said almost giggling evily.

"Sam." Robina answered, it was straight and without thought.

The group looked at her with surprise, Pit especially looked concerned; the two teenage girls looked at each-other seriously for a moment and then Robina turned to Link with a smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you guys are so boring." Link moaned.

"I dare you after we've all had a go to wake Vincent up." She laughed.

Link sighed and everyone gulped worrying about the end of the game. All of a sudden the doors slammed open and Marth strolled in, wearing a purple dress with white frills. The group all laughed and even Sheik let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Never gets old does it." He moaned taking a seat.

"Well yeah, you look fine as always sugar, ow!" Ike was saying before Sheik had smacked him.

"I will hurt you." She said as smoothly as ever.

"What do you mean will?" Ike whined, causing Sheik to shove the burger in his mouth.

"Anyway, Robin, are you ready?" Link said dramatically.

"As ever Legolas, do your worst!" Robin shouted back boldly.

"Who do you love?" Link said smirking evilly and mimicking ' hand movement.

A sudden silence took over the group as Robin's face grew a light pink and Lucina a bright crimson. Pit became flustered due to the atmosphere as Marth leaned forward to get more involved. Robina simply giggled to herself and stared at Lucina. Sheik and Ike continued to have their little moment.

"Soldier on."

"It tastes so bad~." The blue haired man whined with his mouth full.

The rest of the group had their eyes on Robin, who was glancing back and forth with a scowl at Link and a worried expression at Lucina._'Dammit Link I said do your best but still'_. He took a deep breath.

"I don't love anyone." He said falsely, causing Lucina's eye to twitch and Robina to look disappointed.

"Boo~!" Link moaned.

"Whatever, Zelda, truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

"Slap Link across the face."

"I could never do-" Zelda was saying.

"Why it's not like-" Link interupted until he caught a slap across the cheeks from his blushing girlfriend and falling to the floor.

"Lucina, what would you like?" Zelda said recomposing herself as Link rose from the floor.

"Truth."

"Ok so is there anyone you like?" Zelda asked.

Lucina scowled at Robin for a moment before looking to her side.

"No one." She said angrily.

Robin bit his lip and looked down like a scolded puppy while his female counter half sighed.

"I guess that leaves Sheik, truth or-" Lucina was saying until she caught Sheik scowling at her with her one crimson eye. "Truth seems good." She said nervously.

"Who do I love?" Sheik said suddenly.

"I didn't-" Lucina said quietly.

"Ike of course." She said, wrapping her arms around one of Ike's suddenly causing him to choke on his burger.

After a little amount of quiet time and Sheik consulting Ike the group stood up deep in chatter and was about to leave when Robina grabbed Link by the shoulder.

"Your dare?" She giggle evilly.

"Oh yeah, right heh heh." Link said nervously, pulling a 'seriously?' face.

* * *

The group peered around from the corner as they watched the green clad teen bring his fist nervously up to the door with the big number one on it. Vincent (the Villager) was always smiling and from that information you could assume two things. A) like Pit he was a very happy soul or B) he was a madman. Unfortunately for Link it was B; this however did not stop the young hyrulian from hammering on the door and dashing towards the group extremely quickly. They started to follow Link treading quietly until they heard a slam followed by little foot-steps that made them shiver. Following Link they started to bolt it down the corridors towards their rooms, the _pitter-patter _of tiny feet getting closer and faster. Link was seen almost knocking Robin's door down before the silver-haired teen opened it for him and they dived in, the two slammed the door of fought over looking out the key-hole. Link one and watched as the little boy had stopped his pursuit, turned his head right and stood there smiling at their door. Waving his hand he started to walk away backwards. The two boys slumped against the door and slid to the floor with a sigh of relief._  
_

"Dude, we're dead tomorrow." Link said.

"I know, it'll be like the toad disaster all over again!" Robin moaned.

The two sat down on Robin's bed and booted up the WiiU deciding to play Mario Kart. They simply sat there for a while playing in silence.

"Hey." Robin said suddenly but dully. "What was with that question?"

"Beats me, what was with that answer?" Link replied as dully as Robin.

"I hate you, you know? Thing could of gone well and now look!" Robin said agitated this time.

"Well it could of yes but instead now look, she likes you man! You could of said the truth." Link said, pausing the game.

"Oh yeah because that worked with Zelda right?"

"Yeah it did!"

"Well listen here Link, I'm not that lucky. I'm not that bold as you either! And now you ruin things for me!"

Link grabbed Robin and threw him to the floor and they started to scrap, hair pulling and kicking. Robin's stuff fell all over the floor and they ended up lying next to each-other on the floor breathing heavily.

"I love her." Robin said, his voice squeaking.

"I know you do man, I know." Link said patting his friend on the stomach.

* * *

"Ugh, that insufferable moron! He is an idiot and he is annoying and just a sqwog!" Lucina shouted as she paced back and forth.

"But you like him?" Robina said.

"He acts like a five year old, he ignores people's feelings and he just acts like a boy!"

"But you like him."

"No Ronina I don't like him!"

"Then?"

"I love him." Lucina said to herself as she slumped herself down on her bed.

"I know you do."

"He's witty and smart, he's charming and handsome and he's cute but not in a Pit way."

* * *

Pit sneezed gently and looked around his room, he shrugged and buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

"Well, what will you do?"

"How should I know? What can I do? He doesn't even like me."

"We both know that was a lie."

"So what? Now he thinks I don't like him, this is so messed up."

"Wow love makes you so different Lucina, you seem so relaxed."

"Are you saying I'm not relaxed?" Lucina barked sitting up.

"No no, I mean just more than usual." Robina laughed nervously as a cover-up.

"We can fix this right?"

"Of course we can."

"Good. Hey Robina...what do you mean you're interested in Sam?" Lucina asked.

* * *

Pit's head was a mess, he'd never really stayed up this late so his thoughts were al messed up and after tonight's events even more so; he kept thinking back to what Robina said, _'Sam'_, it was so direct and thoughtless. No way was it a lie or even a way to mean something else. They'd only met once. How did she like him so quickly, and what would it mean in the future if they got together. He'd seen the way Sheik and Ike are...would Sam get stuck like that? They'd be able to stay close friends right?

"Oh Palutena why?" He shouted into his pillow.

* * *

"Listen I should get back to my room." Ike moaned.

"Stay." Sheik said forcefully, pushing him down on the bed.

"Sheik come on, I'm not ready yet. T-this is too soon!" Ike moaned louder.

"Don't be a wimp we're doing this right here, right now!" She shouted back.

She walked over and picked up the monopoly board from under her bed and slammed it down next to his head.

"You know most couples break up due to this game and I can't deal with that!" Ike wimpered.

"I chained your legs to the bed, the only thing breaking up from us two may be your legs if you try to run away." She said coldly.

**Yay I finally managed to introduce Sheik and Ike, I really ship these two after. Plus I think I could have fun with their dynamics and have lots of misleading ways with them. And what's this? Trouble in the lovers nest, now this is getting exciting. And Robina has a thing for Sam?**

********Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!****** **


	9. Chapter 9-Care Working

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! ****And thank you to LePosh for your review xD it does sound very uneasy doesn't it? I've gone back and changed it thank you.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

As most days begin in the Smash Mansion it was with a huge racket from the cafeteria. The smell of various foods and drink was over-shadowed by the shouting, screaming and chit-chat from all the fighters. The teen table as it was now dubbed had been taken over by its' usual lot and served more like a punching bag for Robin and Link as they had their morning kerfuffle.

"I so beat you!" Link shouted at his silver haired opponent, waving the spoon around to cause intimidation.

"You did not! Waiting for the cpu to get a blue shell and then using a bullet bill is not an honest victory!" Robin shouted back, fencing Link with a fork.

The two continued to squabble as the rest of them sat around and sighed, Pit had his hands in a praying motion and kept fiddling about.

Lucina, picking up on this asked. "Pit, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just can't wait until tomorrow." He laughed nervously.

"That's when Sam gets back for you match right kid?" Ike said.

"That's right!" Pit said happily, a sudden smile stretching across his face.

"Great news then, I like that kid." Ike said, sitting back in his chair.

Sheik but a butter knife to his neck and glared at him. "You're not going gay on me husband."

"No, I'm not. And I'm not your husband!" Ike yelled at her.

"Yet" The blond ninja whispered.

"If anyone should be concerned with dating Sam it should be either Marth or Robina." Link laughed, momentarily getting distracted from his first argument.

"Not my type, I like men with a little more...muscle." Marth said, curling his hair from boredom.

"Exactly my type." Robina said, licking her lips and pulling out a lollipop from her pocket.

Pit shuddered as she said it. They all started to cut into their breakfast when Gannon silently crept up on their loudest members.

"Link, Robin. How about rather than fight today you partake in a little...care work?" He said politely.

"Care work? Not my thing sorry Old Man." Link moaned.

"Ad mutf as I lige to helpf, nod todays (As much as I like to help, not today)." Robin said, swallowing his food down mid-sentence.

"Oh really, well in that case I guess you would be free for a specially requested fight today?" He chuckled.

The two boys shivered as they felt an evil stare from behind, frigidly turning around they were greeted by Vincent's small smile and large black eyes. The boys swallowed their food quickly and clung onto Gannon's chest.

"No no, we'll do today!" They said in synch.

"Excellent." The Dark Lord said as he walked away.

The two teens then slumped back into their chairs and sighed.

"As if being docked our pay and cleaning dishes didn't suck enough-" Robin was saying.

"Now we have to look after children or face being chopped up by one." Link finished off.

"I think it'd be good for you, maybe it'll make you responsible." Lucina said.

"Shut up, I'm responsible." Link snapped.

"Responsible for brining a city to a standstill." Robin moaned.

"Holy smokes batman, you were part of that too." Link laughed.

"Wait did you say children?" Pit asked.

"Yeah.." Robin replied.

"Well thing is, I'm on care duty as well today and we aren't looking after children." Pit continued.

"Then who is it?" Link asked grumpily.

* * *

"I still cannot believe this, is it too late to face Vincent?" Link moaned as slumped against the wall.

"Let's just get it over and done with, we haven't got many more days of this left, and I don't feel like being stuffed in a museum next to you in his town." Robin said bluntly.

"It might be fun." Pit said hopefully as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard the old voice say through the door.

The three teens walked in to the dusty room to find a large yellow orb-man sitting in a chair peacefully watching static on the TV.

"Oh hello boys, why are you here today?" Pac-man asked.

"We're looking after you today sir." Pit said sweetly.

"What? A bear? I'll handle this don't you worry." He said, lifting himself out his chair.

"NO, WE'RE LOOKING AFTER YOU TODAY SIR!" Pit shouted gently, getting the old man to sit back in his chair.

"Oh, looking after me I see, I told that youngster Gannon I can take care of myself." He moaned.

"Regardless, it's our job." Robin said as he inspected all the books in Pac-man's room.

As Robin started to flick through an old book, Link slumped himself on a chair and rested his head on his hand; he sighed gently and thought _'It's boring but I guess it's easier than being chopped up'_. Pit stared at the static TV with a confused expression, he looked at the yellow man and back again.

"So why are you watching static?" He asked wincing a bit with guilt, thinking he'd been rude.

"What? It's not my soap then..." Pac-man said, pulling a sad face.

"Oh no no, I mean-"

"I know I know, I'm joking with you youngster." He laughed as he picked up a remote and turned to the 'Smash!' channel. "You're a kind boy."

Link chuckled at the whole situation before returning to a blank stare.

"So you enjoy watching the fights?" Pit asked.

"Yes, they're fun to watch. I envy you lot so much, being able to fight whenever."

"Well why don't you come out then?" Pit asked curiously.

"Gannon won't let me, insists I'm to old for all of this."

"That doesn't sound like Gannon..." Robin said curiously, lifting his head from his book.

"Ah, I know a lot of things that don't sound like Gannon." Pac-man laughed.

Link shot up out of his chair and turned his attention to the old man, a sly smirk crawling along his face.

"Oh, go on." He said mischievously.

Time went by as the old man spoke to the youngsters telling them about young Gannon and his various disasters. They all laughed when hearing the stories and Link felt closer to the old man, _'Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought'_ Link thought.

"So then, he jumped out of the aeroplane." Pac-man said.

"No way, right over Mario's party?" Pit asked.

"Oh no, not over." Pac-man answered.

"Into?" Link laughed.

"Straight into the cake! And bowser got tackled thinking that it may be an improv game script Nintendo made!" Pac-man burst out laughing.

"You're pretty cool old man." Link said as he wiped the tears from his eye.

"What? Ham? Some in the fridge if you like." He said as he indicated to the fridge.

"Thanks, but maybe another time." Link said, laughing to himself.

"I bet Gannon doesn't want you out so you can't share these stories." Pit laughed.

Link's eyes widened and he quickly sprang up to his feet.

"I don't think that's fair, how about we go for a walk?" Link said, calling over the lot.

The old man got up with Pit's assistance, and headed out the door. Looking around the yellow walls he placed his hand flat on one of them. Robin started to flick through his book faster now.

"Ah boys, this means a lot you know. I hardly ever get to go outside." Pac-man said smiling.

"It's not a problem, after all we all deserve freedom." Links said.

"I think it's fair I give you boys some advice..." The old man said, pulling a smirk.

Robin slammed his book and threw it on the floor and ran towards the door. "Guys, grab him now!"

"...never let a military man outside his confinement." He said loudly, pulling a long chain of 2D rectangles off the wall, holding on to the first one.

Before Link or Pit could get a hold of the man he'd tugged on the chain and started to zoom along it, eating the rectangles in his 3D eating form.

"What the hell was that?" Link shouted, starting to give chase.

"Captain Pac-man, head of the stealth force!" Robin said catching up with Link. "He's good at infiltrating end escaping, able to zoom around at ridiculous speeds!"

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Link moaned as they turned around the corner, falling over into a roll.

"Well because I only just got to it in the book!" Robin shouted back.

Pit flew over them both and got around the next corner, he shot a blue arrow which curved around and broke Pac-man's chain causing him to fly into a wall; Pit bounced off a wall and dived at the old man, just as he was about to grab him again the old man tugged on the wall and went zooming down the corridor once more.

"He's too fast, I can't catch him." Pit growled.

"On top of that he can camoflauge those chains with the wall." Robin said as he ran past link. "Thunder!" He shouted blasting a small bolt down the hall, missing and cracking the wall. When he reached the end of the corridor he was slammed into a wall, greeted by piercing blue eyes.

"Why is he out?" Lucina said, saying each word individually.

"Link let him out." Robin said nervously.

"He's a wily old man." Link said, followed by a curse.

"We won't be able to catch him now, we had to get Sonic last time and he's not here!" Lucina muttered angrily.

"Maybe we won't need him anyway." Robin said. "Pit, keep chasing him, don't try to catch him but just keep following and break his chain when you need to."

"Yes sir!" Pit said excitedly, flying down the hall.

"What will that do?" Link huffed.

"I have a tactical plan." Robin said seriously.

* * *

"Damn, this kid is pretty fast." Pac-man said.

"Heh, don't underestimate an angel!" Pit shouted, getting closer to Pac-man.

He shot another arrow and broke his chain going to the left, causing him to make a new one going to the right. It was a straight corridor with no one in it so the old man flung his chain down it and tugged, a door quickly flung open causing him to fall back. Lucina stood in a defensive position as he jumped from behind the door. Pac-man turned back but was greeted by pit aiming another arrow at him with a smirk. _'So they decided to trap me, well that won't work!'_ The yellow man thought as he ran towards Lucina, throwing his chain at her; she let out a slice as he zoomed at her but he jumped out of it and over her. Pit's arrow curved around and caused him to jump back in-between the two once more. He held out his hand and different fruit started to appear, he then threw a yellow, red and blue spiky object which flew around attacking and distracting Pit while the old man zoomed once more at lucina, this time rolling out of it and underneath her. She turned and sliced at his feet, he narrowly dodged it and threw his chain down the hall, zooming past her and leaving her behind; another door flung open and he felt something tug him out the air and slam him on the ground. Looking back he saw Link's chain shot attached to his foot and Link standing there smiling.

"You aren't the only one with chains!" He shouted confidently.

"Nosferatu." Robin said darkly as he dived from around the corner and wrapped the old man in a dark mist.

As the old man's eyes close he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When he awoke he found himself sitting in a chair with just Robin in the room with him.

"Finally awake sir?" Robin teased.

"You're a clever young thing aren't you?" Pac-man said.

"Figured it out eh?" Robin said.

"Yes. You got that young angel boy to get us to a certain corridor, based off his flight patterns at the time he must of guessed the corridor you chose based on his battle experience; then you got that sweet Lucina to cut me off. You read about me I guess so you predicted my most likely attack to get passed the two and that's when you had the elf boy grab me. Finally you used a dark spell to drain me of my energy and brung me back here.

"Well it was all self-explanatory as it happened but you're smart too since we both knew the way Pit took you made the whole plan work."

"No no, credit all to you my boy, after all only you seem smart enough to know how battle works and plan accordingly." Pac-man laughed as he settled into his chair.

"Thanks." Robin said, picking the book from the floor and placing it on the shelf.

"You can go now, I'm getting rather tired." The man said quietly.

Robin nodded and with a smile he quietly left the room.

"Have to admit you surprised me then, I knew you were good but to be able to guess the way someone's mind works so quickly." Lucina said smoothly.

"Ah well, thanks, it means a lot." Robin said, blushing lightly.

"Do you want to go grab a drink?" She asked, just a red-faced.

* * *

The cafeteria was dark and empty, well almost. The two teens sat there drinking hot chocolate and laughing talking about the day.

"You know I was lying last night." Robin said suddenly.

"About what?" Lucina said confused.

"About...about not liking anyone." Robin said nervously.

"W-what're you saying?" lucina asked, flushed in the face.

"I'm saying I like someone." Robin said, taking a deep breath. "No that's wrong, actually I love someone. You." Robin said, his face completely red.

Lucina stared at him in silence, he stared back. He started to shake a little.

"Sorry, that was kind of straight wasn't it?"

"A little, but it's okay because I love you too." Lucina said casually.

"You do?" Robin asked.

"I do."

The two stared at each-other for a while before bursting out laughing.

"I'm getting another drink, you fancy one?" Robin said.

"I do." Lucina replied smiling.

* * *

"Tomorrow eh?" pit said to himself staring at his ceiling.

He smiled and started to fall asleep.

"You better be ready Sam."

* * *

"Are you ready to go back?" Lucario asked.

"Not yet teacher, this guy refuses to say down!" Sam shouted punching a huge bear down into the snow.

"Well hurry up, just do _that_!"

"Oh yeah." Sam said with a smirk.

**So Robin Finally got with Lucina! I feel like that's how it would happen really, after all their nervous talking and worries it felt right for him to just let it slip out and for her to be so casual. Get ready for tomorrows chapter! The long awaited Pit vs Sam! Who is going to win? Feel free to bet because the result may surprise you!**

**Thanks for reading and look here again tomorrow! It's all about to kick off!**


	10. Chapter 10-Phoenix

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND AGAIN THANK YOU DARKWOLFIZZGIRL**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit sliced the air quickly, each slice making a hard _swoosh_ and his blades cut through the space around him; the sun started to rise over the stadium basking Pit in the new day to which he smiled. He was heavily sweating but not stopping, alternating from slices to kicks and even testing out new combinations he was on peak for the match today.

"Nice abs kid." Marth laughed walking on stage.

"Thanks, you're up early." Pit said slicing at the air more, faster and harder.

"You know in a fight you need energy so you shouldn't waste it here."

"I'm just getting pumped Marth! Today I'm going to thrash Sam!"

"That's an odd thing to hear considering he's your best friend and needs to win today."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I held back, especially after his training." Pit smiled and made his swords into a bow and made a huge slice causing a small gust.

"I already feel sorry for him, how about we get some breakfast, it starts at five."

"Ok!" Pit said energetically, putting his shirt back on and following the young prince.

* * *

Upon walking into the cafeteria they were greeted by Ike, Robin and Link sitting at the table.

"What took you so long prince of the pansexuals?" Link teased.

"My orientation is nothing for you to tease Buddy." Marth retorted with a laugh.

"My apologies." Link laughed back.

"How do you not get frustrated with him?" Robin asked, flipping through his tome.

"Easy, he's a friend and we joke."

"Be careful, saying friend might get Ike excited." Link laughed.

"Are you guys seriously doing this so early? How do you have so much energy?" Ike yawned.

"Because Ike my friend, it is an exciting morning, Pit's first time being a villain plus Sam is missing his weapon. Makes for an exciting match-up eh pit?" Marth said as he took a seat.

"Yeah it sure does." The enthusiastic angel said as he took a seat too.

"I'm a little sad, you all seem to know Sam and I've barely met him, heck even Robina says she _likes _him." Robin moaned.

"Well he wasn't hear that long but Pit likes him and Ike and I think he's cool." Link said.

"I've seen his fights and I'm impressed, though without his gun I don't know what'll happen." Marth said with a concerned tone.

"He'll be fine, Lucario trained him." Link said dismissing Marth's comment with a wave. "And I'm happy you mentioned about likes Robin. Pit, Marth you are now the only two members of the single club!" Link jested loudly.

"Hey, shut up!" Robin said blushing.

"Oh wow, well done Robin! You suit Lucina." Marth said.

"How did you know it's her?"

"It's pretty obvious." Pit laughed.

"Damn it Link you were meant to keep it hush!" Robin snapped.

"What are you going to do, hit me with the arc-fire of love?" Link laughed, jumping from his seat as Robin swung for him.

The doors opened gently as Samus strolled in, looked at the crowd and laughed.

"You boys are up early." She said.

"How can we sleep? We've been waiting for this for a week now." Ike said.

"Oh yeah it's the new cadet's match isn't it? Well that'll be fun, I don't expect much however seems sloppy, unfocused and shy." She said quickly.

"No way! He's a great fighter!" Pit defended.

"If you say so." She said unsure and walked out the room.

Pit pouted and a seed of worry planted itself into his head, while Ike and Marth were trying to separate the fighting Robin and Link he wondered if Sam would be able to handle him. Shaking off his doubt he started to laugh at his friends and went over to grab some breakfast. He was greeted by a girl around his age, she was one of the kitchen staff who helped out every now and again during the mornings; she had bright blue hair and green eyes, black shirt and blue jeans which is standard for the staff.

"Morning Pit, what do you fancy?" She asked, her voice was kind.

"Oh, um I'll just have some fruit, have we met?" He asked.

"Oh no, you're just well known obviously; I just work here in the mornings before everyone gets up, then I handle the washing."

"That seems like a lot of work." Pit said apologetically.

"Oh I don't mind, it's not too hard. By the way that pink shirt of yours is totally cute." She giggled.

"T-thanks." He said with a light blush.

"Here you go!" She said as she handed him a plate of fruit slices."Good luck today!"

"Thanks again." He smiled as he took the food, walking away he turned back quickly. "I didn't catch your name sorry."

The girl looked slightly confused but then smiled. "Roxie, hopefully we'll see each-other around." She said as she walked back towards the kitchen doors.

"Yeah maybe." Pit said quietly.

Walking back over and taking his seat he looked at the two teens who had their heads on the table and the two swordsmen sighing.

"What happened here?" Pit asked.

"What always does, they act up, I give them a thump and now we wait." Ike said calmly.

"So what took you so long?" Marth asked.

"Oh I was just talking to the staff. Hey was it me or was that girl kind of...cute?" Pit asked.

* * *

The whole arena shook with claps and foot stomps as everyone watched the arena with anticipation, waiting for either the young angel or Sam to burst on stage. Pit was pacing back and forth in the corridor before the stage, his mind was a nervous wreck now, the fight starts in ten minutes and Sam nor Lucario had been seen all morning. He slammed his hands against the wall of the corridor.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" Pit whined.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry." Palutena said comfortingly.

"I appreciate it Lady Palutena but it's getting really close now."

"Pit, anything that happens, happens and it will be for the best. Gannon will make sure a fight happens even if it means an impromptu fight to warm the audience up." She said, petting his head.

"I hope we it doesn't come to that." Pit moaned.

* * *

Up in the viewing platform things were getting just a tense.

"Where is he? I wanna see Sa~m!" Robina whined as she had a small tantrum in her chair.

"Robina, calm down, I'm sure they'll make it. Besides you're making a show." Lucina hissed.

"You can talk, you get to hold hands with the one you like, I still need to figure out why I like him and get him to like me!" Robina continued to whine.

"I don't get how we are so opposite." Robin sighed.

"Neither do I, you know after the fight you have work to do right?" Lucina said harshly.

"Not going to let you're boyfriend sneak off to have fun?" Robin laughed.

"If 'fun' is breaking rules with Link then no!" Lucina said, poking Robin's nose.

Link looked down at the couple in front of him (the seats went up a slope) and turned to Zelda with a smile.

"You think you could help me get free?" He asked.

"You're my idiot as always." She laughed, flicking him on the head.

He sighed and tapped Robin on the shoulder, they looked at each-other and laughed as their girlfriends then proceeded to flick them.

* * *

Gannon nodded at the announcer.

"Good afternoon Smash fans! Today we welcome a new member to the Smash family in his proud début, he won the Mii Fighter tournament with his quick judgement and passive long-range fighting style but unfortunately he doesn't have his precious arm cannon. But first his opponent, the incredible angel of Palutena's army~ Pit" The announcer shouted enthusiastically down the mic.

Pit flew onto the stage and then quickly circled the whole arena, soaring over the audience and waving to them before landing back on stage and bowing.

"And now, the one we've been waiting for...Sam Phoenix!" The announcer shouted.

The stadium was over come in silence as everyone watched the stage, waiting for something to happen. Pit started to look around nervously while the fighters on the platform searched the sky and all around the stadium.

"Sorry folks, it appears that there is some problem going on here." The announcer laughed nervously.

The crowd started to boo and the fighter started to whisper, Pit simply stared forward, a smile grew across his face. On the other side of the arena a rune started to appear, letting out a large golden light and then a tower of dark blue flames. A large fireball flew off from the tower and as the flames disappeared everyone saw Lucario, using extreme-speed she disappeared and then reappeared amongst the fighters, a small smile across her face.

"Sorry we were late." She said cockily.

Everyone's attention turned back to the blue pillar as it disappeared a small figure walked out of it; he was wearing a sky blue leather jacket, a black shirt, jeans and boots with small spikes on the top of the toe area, black leather gloves and a pair of rectangle glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. Sa~m Phoe~nix~!" The announcer roared down the microphone while Gannon huffed.

Sam walked towards Pit and Pit towards Sam, bring their hands back they swung them forward and clasped each-other.

"Cutting it close?" Pit laughed.

"Sorry about that, it's really scary standing in front of all these people isn't it?" Sam laughed back, his voice squeaking with a small amount of stage-fright.

They jumped back from each-other suddenly, raising small dust clouds around their feet. Sam quickly looked around the crowd and blushed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!" He shouted nervously while bowing.

A lot of the fans screamed while some sighed, the fighters simply kept stating at the arena.

"Heh, lets see how this goes." Robina said to herself.

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted finally.

Sam looked down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes, his head then flipped up and he stared straight at Pit with empty eyes. The angel clutched his weapons harder and gulped as this seemed different, even the fighters stared in shock at his expression; Sam then dashed at Pit his hands in fists, when he got close Pit swung his left sword up and Sam stepped back. Pit followed by swinging his right sword horizontally to the left, Sam dodged again, Pit brought his right sword back and his left sword down in two consecutive slices; Sam dodged around both of them at looked at Pit in his opening, Sam brought a fist towards Pit and got him square in the face sending the angel back._ 'The way he fights, that patient style...it's similar to his but enhanced by Lucario's patient fighting style!'_ Pit thought as he was sent flying back; before Pit could catch himself of the floor Sam had dashed around him and kicked him in the back of his head sending Pit flying once more. This time the angel caught himself and started to fire off arrows of light towards Sam. Three to be precise. Sam jumped back to dodge the one coming straight at him but one curved behind him cutting off his exit and he couldn't jump as one started to curve upwards, he quickly rolled around the one towards him but as he got up he was greeted by a slice from one of Pit's swords. Pit grabbed Sam and pulled him back and over him, pushing on one sword off the ground he kicked Sam upwards and let go.

"They're really good." Link said.

"Sam's doing better than expected." Lucina said.

"He still has stuff to do." Lucario laughed.

Pit jumped up spinning his bow-sword in a circle above him, Sam dodged around it in the air and punched Pit in the stomach, grabbed him and tossed him towards the ground; Pit landed on his feet and ran at Sam as he fell, swinging his dual swords around he started to clash with Sam's feet. The two exchanged a lot of blows, Sam ducked and weaved while countering Pit's slices with his kicks and then he jumped away. _'So, he waits for a time to strike and when he hits he goes for a harsh combo, then afterwards he goes on an all out attack'_ Pit thought.

"What's up with him? There isn't any emotion in Sam's fighting, it feels like he's a machine." Falcon said to Lucario.

"You've heard of split personalities right?" Lucario replied.

All the fighters turned to Lucario now, not watching the fight.

"Split personalities?" The captain continued.

"I noticed when we were training, his hand-to-hand combat was different to the way he fights with his gun; it sounds obvious but when he fights with his gun he's extremely calculating while here he's very patient. He's shy, meaning the way he fights now doesn't match him, and he acts differently too during a fight. He'd never stand a chance against Pit the way he is normally but with this personality...we'll see." Lucario said confidently. "Pit may be more experienced but, Sam loves to fight more and it's that passion combined with his patient brawler personality that'll push through!"

The fighters still looked at her in shock before returning their attention back to the fight. Pit had just been sent flying back from another punch, when he started to fire arrows again. _'Now this'll stop his all out attack and force him to retreat again!' _Pit thought as he smirked confidently. Sam dodged all the arrows but didn't advance at Pit to his surprise, the boy opened his hands into a holding position as blue spheres appeared, he threw the balls at Pit and as they lost their light they were revealed to be iron balls; Pit managed to dodge round one but he crouched and summoned his guard sentinels bouncing the sphere away. As he looked up Sam squared him in the face again, following up with another punch and into a kick sending the angel flying. Pit ran at Sam swinging his swords in strong slices, causing Sam to go on the defensive, Pit finally landed a cross slash that sent his friend flying back and crashing against the floor; as Sam hit the ground he threw another iron ball at Pit and got a direct hit on his leg causing the angel to spin in the air and fall over. Pit got up and chuckled lightly.

"Heh, not bad Sam, I don't know what's up with you this fight but." The angel said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm having fun!"

Sam let out a small smile and taunted at Pit. The angel smirked and dashed towards the boy, his wings carrying him slightly as Pit manifested a large circle object, cloaked in energy.

"It's over!" Pit said as he swung it up.

"Sorry Pit, but not for me." Sam said as he ducked back.

Pit looked down as he saw he left his side open and Sam brought up his knee into a strong blow, winding Pit, Sam followed it with a large flurry of kicks and pulling his fist back he sent an upper-cut towards the angel. Pit flew into the air and fell off the stage. Sam's head bowed once more and as he lift it all the emotion returned to his eyes, he looked around confused and stared at his fists; the crowd was going wild and cheering, a lot of blowing kisses, to Robina's annoyance and Lucina's as she had to calm her down, Sam smiled and laughed nervously lifting his arms up to cheer.

"I won!" Sam shouted, a huge smile across his face.

* * *

"Split personalities?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, apparently so, the way I fight changes the way I act according to Lucario. And when I stop fighting I go back to me." Sam explained.

"That's pretty cool!" Pit said excitedly as they took a seat.

"Hey Sam, that fight was great today, sorry Pit." Link said, laughing at the end.

"Oh t-thanks Link, it's good to see you again." Sam said happily.

"Okay so now that you're back, let me give you a quick run-down of everyone: That's Robin, his girlfriend Lucina, Ike's girlfriend, Marth and of course you already know Ike &amp; Robina."

"Yeah, thanks. It's nice to meet you all." Sam said nervously.

"Good to meet you too." Robin said.

"I'll be looking out for you and Pit, so you don't end up like Legolas or my boyfriend." Lucina said.

Sheik just raised her hand and Ike said hello. Robina however came over and pushed Link to the floor taking his seat. She looked at Sam straight in the eyes, causing him blush heavily and blink several times.

"You're cute, you're my boyfriend now." She said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Sam said confused and gently.

"Oh come on!" Marth shouted.

**Geez and I thought Robin was forward, I guess that's one thing they have in common. I really hope I made the week's wait worthwhile with today's fight and if you bet Sam would win, you bet correctly. Well it'll be a while before another arc happens and we'll be back to random daily adventures for a while.**

****Thanks for reading and look here again tomorrow! ****


	11. Chapter 11-Run

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam darted up quickly, sweating heavily and panting, quickly looking around he observed several things. First, he was in his bedroom. Second, he wasn't alone. Looking at the other person he squinted his eyes and noticed the messy brown hair and happy blue eyes. Running his hands through his hair he moaned gently as he felt a large bump, he felt around for his glasses but couldn't find them.

"Hey Pit do you have my glasses?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, here you go." Pit said happily as he handed over the pair of glasses.

Almost throwing them on his face with precise accuracy, Sam threw on his glasses and looked at the angel. "Why do I have a bump on my head?"

"Oh, you fainted. I suppose it's reasonable for you to not remember that."

"I fainted?"

"Yeah, right after Robina 'asked' you out."

"Oh yeah, I-I remember that." Sam said, looking away from Pit as his face turned red.

"Someone seems excited." Pit teased, getting a glimpse of his friend's heavy blush.

"B-be quiet, so what happened after that?" Sam asked, getting out of bed and heading towards wardrobe.

"Well after that, Link and Marth ran off to get Ganon for help, Ike and Sheik went to get actual medical care and the rest of us brought you here; I stayed here over night to make sure you were ok." Pit listed, sounding proud of himself when he told him about his acts of friendship.

"Thanks for that." Sam shouted from the bathroom, getting dressed.

"No worries, so anyway, you sounded like you were having a bad dream." Pit said with a yawn.

"I...don't remember having any." Sam said coming out of the bathroom, wearing a black turtle-neck sweater and jeans with white socks.

"Aw, not going to wear those cool delinquent clothes from yesterday?" Pit moaned, yawing again at the end.

"This is casual wear, those clothes are uncomfortable, like the way everyone else but you wears casual stuff." Sam laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of the chiton." Pit laughed with him, holding back another yawn.

"You seem tired." Sam said worriedly.

"I am a little, I did say I stayed here over-night."

"You didn't stay up all night did you?"

"Of course I did, I needed to make sure you were all-right!" Pit said defensively.

"In that case, go to sleep now!" Sam commanded, lifting his friend from the floor and helping him onto the bed.

"Eh? I'm fine, really."

"Pit, please. For me." Sam begged.

With a sigh the young angel lay down and wrapped himself in the covers, quickly dozing off. Sam sneaked out the room quietly, gently shutting the door behind him. He let out a huge smile as he felt thankful for how good a friend he had in Pit however, that thought disappeared quickly when he thought back to Robina's confession. What was he meant to do? He started to rack his brain while wandering down the corridor, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice the door creak open slowly to his right and a pair of hands grab him; he let out a muffled scream as a hand covered his mouth and he felt himself get pulled into the room, he fell against the floor with a thud and looked up quickly at his blonde kidnapper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Link teased, laughing to himself.

"Link? That was mean!" Sam whined, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, though you should probably get used to that happening-" He looked off suddenly, reminiscing in some old memory of his. "-anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Right now? Little confused."

"I bet you are, love confessions are difficult." Link said, taking a philosophical pose.

"I meant the kidnapping but now that you mention it..."

"Oh yeah, that too, well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Fancy some Mario Kart?" Link asked, throwing him a Wii-U pro controller.

"I guess, but I was going to go get some food."

"You wanna face Robina straight away when you yourself don't know what to do?" Link questioned, following with a sly smirk as he turned the console on.

"I guess not."

The two started to play games for a while, Link was oddly involved with the game as he found himself second place and dropping. Sam sat back casually as he watched Iggy drift around the corner easily upon his input and boost into the finish line.

"How did you do that?" Link shouted, following up with a round of curses as he got hit by a red shell.

"I've always been a little good at video games I guess." Sam said, his mind blocking out all the curses automatically.

Link threw his remote on the bed in frustration as he crossed the line in fifth. He dived at the console in an attempt to turn it off while Sam chuckled a little a his friend's frustration.

"Being good at games is good, shows how quickly you can adapt. Which, is very good for fighting; oh yeah, well done again on yesterday." Link said, taking a seat on the bed once more.

"Oh thanks."

"And the split personality thing, pretty cool except you should find a way to fight as _you_, because I want to fight _you_!" Link said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Sam said, shrinking in to himself a little.

"Well it'd be safe to get some food now wouldn't it?" Link said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Actually can we quickly pop into town?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Hey, it's not that bad." Link said, whistling as he finished his sentence.

"I think so too, it'll probably help in coming fights." Sam said, pushing the door open as they headed into the cafeteria.

It was around lunch time now so the place was packed with all the fighters, the teen table was especially noisy as usual, when the door opened everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Robina smiled widely, while everyone else looked on interested in what was about to happen. The two teens sat down, Robina made sure Sam was next to her.

"Darling~ I'm so glad you're ok!" Robina said, throwing her arms around Sam causing the boy to blush heavily.

"Hey, get off him!" Link protested, removing Robina's arms.

"What was that for? He's my boyfriend so I can hug him if I want to!" Robina barked at the hryulian.

"He isn't your boyfriend!" Link shouted back.

"This is rare, for once it's not you fighting with Link." Ike laughed, nudging Robin.

"I guess, but technically I am." Robin laughed as he observed the debate.

"He hasn't decided yet!" Link shouted.

"He doesn't need to! Love is love!" Robina shouted back, butting heads and scowling at Link.

"I think we should calm the situation down a little." Marth said.

"How?" Zelda questioned.

"Marriage." Sheik contributed smoothly.

"They need to get together first." Marth argued.

"Who said it was for them?" The blonde haired ninja said, glancing at Ike.

"Oi! One problem at a time." Ike sighed.

The debate between the two had become louder now and attracted some attention.

"How about we decide this with a game?" Robina said, a wicked smirk crawling across her face.

"A game?" Link questioned.

"In twenty minutes it will be mid-day, we'll play until six p.m. The game is basically one sided-capture the flag, you will try to keep Sam away from me for the day and I will try to get him."

"Heh, that sounds pretty fun." Link said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Sam asked timidly.

"No!" The two shouted at him, causing him to bury his head.

"Hey now, you can't actually do this." Ike said protesting. "He needs to chose."

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't know he loves her yet." Sheik added.

"See? Sheik gets me!" Robina said happily.

"You can't be serious." Ike sighed looking at his girlfriend.

"I am." Sheik replied, turning to Robina. "I'll help you, two against on one should be easier for you"

"In that case, I'll join in, I got your back Link." Ike said confidently, avoiding Sheik's glare.

"Hm, we'll if Ike is going as far to help I suppose I shall aid you too." Marth sighed.

"Thanks." Link said, he turned to look at Robina. "With the three of us against you two, we'll definitely win!" Link said confidently.

"Zelda? Lucina?" Robina said, looking at her friends.

"Of course I'll help!" Zelda said excitedly.

"As long as we break no rules." Lucina contributed.

"Four on three." Robina said confidently.

"I cannot approve of this." Ganon said as he walked over to the teens.

"Eh?" Robina moaned.

"Oh come on Ganon, let the fires of passion flow! I'm going to help out the young ladies." Falcon said as he walked over to his friend.

"You too?" Ganon said disappointedly. "Well then, considering I'm a sensible adult I'll help out Link."

"Thanks Old Man!" Link said excitedly.

"You don't stand a chance now we have both Ganon's and Robin's brain power." Ike said.

"Robin? No he's on our team." Lucina said, her grip tightening on her boyfriends shirt while he pulled an apologetic smile.

"Well in that case we get Sam to help out on our team." Link demanded.

"Eh?" Sam said.

"Deal." Robina said sternly.

"Eh?" Sam said louder.

And with that the two teams separated, Sam began to wonder how a simple situation ended up with the Smash Mansion being split up into two sides.

* * *

They were all crouched around in a straight corridor, ten minutes to twelve and they prepared themselves for the on-coming six hour battle. Link called everyone's attention.

"Okay listen, we're going over the plan now." He said loudly.

"You have a plan?" Ganon asked.

"Not me, Sam." Link said with a smirk and pointing to the timid boy.

Sam started to glow blue and with a flash of light he was not wearing cowboy clothes and was holding a custom-built revolver.

"Nice clothes." Link snickered.

Sam simply scowled at him before breathing in deeply. "Listen, with the split personalities I have we determined that my gunner personality is tactical and aggressive, which is what we'll need to counter Robin's aggressive tactics." He said strongly, his eyes were cold and calculating.

"That's a good theory but what's the actual plan?" Ike asked.

"Robin likes to set traps, based off of what Pit told me about the Pac-man situation the other day; these traps are very quick and full of action. To counter that we'll need a counter trap strategy which is simply run and attack! Pac-man couldn't out do Robin's plan because he couldn't fight against his capturers in case he damaged the house, we on the other hand will ignore the risks and charge onwards. Is that ok Ganon?" Sam asked boldly, his way of speaking and personality swap shocking everyone.

"As long as it gives us a better chance of winning, but no destroying walls!"

"Good, based off who is on that team this plan should work. We just need to rush through the traps and keep running. Lucina won't make huge attacks because she doesn't wish to break the rules, Sheik's attacks are small scale and quick which Ganon can easily punish due to his defence, Zelda's magic will be an issue but we'll make it up with your speed Marth, Ike, we need you to duke it out with Falcon as you are both buff and Link, you need to take on Robin if he makes an attack."

"What about you then?" Marth asked.

"I have to keep running, besides, I have my long range abilities with me today so we'll spring out them if push comes to shove!" Sam said confidently.

As the clock struck twelve there was a loud chime that echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

Link's team were running towards the arena, that being the safest place as it was a wide opening and allowed for lots of movement, when they turned around the corner they saw Robin at the end of the corridor, his face was incredibly serious.

"Delta A!" he shouted.

With a flash of blue light from behind them, Zelda and Robina appeared, with the latter jumping at Sam; he dodged quickly causing her to roll towards Robin and as she recovered she jumped back shooting lightning bolts at Link's team. Marth ran at Zelda grabbing her before she could teleport and threw her further around the corner and lunged at her.

"Go!" He shouted.

Ike jumped ahead slamming his sword into the ground causing a fire explosion which clashed with the lightning bolts, afterwards the team quickly charged towards Robin and Robina.

"Delta B!" Robin shouted.

From behind the doors both Captain Falcon and Sheik dived out, she threw a set of needles while he charged at them with a flaming uppercut; Ganon lept in front blocking the needles with his armour while Ike swung his sword and clashed with the captain. Sam and Link charged passed, Link pulling a bomb out of no-where and sam pulled out his gun.

"Delta C!" he shouted as lucina dived out from behind another door, thrusting her sword forward.

The two rolled around her and Link threw his bomb on the floor, using the explosion as a smoke-screen.

"Elwind!" The two magic users shouted as they shot out green blasts which cleared the smoke.

Link and Sam rolled past them both and they then bolted down the corridor towards the arena, Link threw another bomb backwards which was countered by a lightning bolt. The silver-haired girl and Lucina darted after them while Robin stayed behind, to keep check of things in the corridor. Sam quickly spun around and crouched, he fired several blue lasers towards the two and followed it up with several larger orange blasts before returning to run down the corridor. The girls stopped and dodged around the attacks, slicing at the blasts when they needed to. The two they were pursuing got out of sight.

* * *

The two rested in the trench underneath the arena, it had been four hours since the corridor incident and so far they had not been spotted. Sam was back to his usual personality while Link looked around persistently.

"Hey Link, I-I think I don't mind dating Robina...I mean she's really kind and I can tell she really cares from all of this." He said.

"Go for it, but after six, we're earning your freedom to vote however. Wouldn't it mean more for you to choose to love her than being forced to." Link said contemptibly.

"I guess so, you seem weirdly experienced in love."

"I have a girlfriend." link said bluntly and with a 'seriously?' face.

"Oh yeah." Sam laughed.

There was a small crackle in the air, Link quickly grabbed Sam jumped off the walls onto the arena, narrowly dodging a large beam of electricity. When they landed on stage they found themselves being stared down by Robina and Lucina. Link ran forwards and clashed blades with Lucina while Sam quickly changed into his gunner personality; Robina dived at him, just about to reach him when he suddeny blasted the ground causing a small explosion. Using the recoil of the blast Sam jumped far backwards and Robina stumbled backwards.

"Oh yeah, split personalities right? You're the calculating type, sorry but can I ask you to go and let me settle this with the one I love." Robina said.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Sam said back confidently.

Robina shot off some Elwinds at Sam, he dodged them and jumped into the air; she followed and dived towards him, grabbing his jacket. She swung her other hand forward to make physical contact when with a quick blue flash Sam had become himself again and with no jacket he slipped around Robina in the air and they landed on the ground.

"Tch, strategic you is pretty good." She said.

Sam darted at Robina, no personality swap involved which caused the girl to finch. She didn't expect this, what was he going to do? She went to jump back but, he'd wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder.

"P-please let me be your boyfriend." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

Lucina and Link stopped their fighting and turned to look at them, Robina placed he hand on his head and wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"Of course I'll let you." She said happily, kissing his forehead.

"So everyone can stop fighting now?" He asked.

"Of course, Lucina!" She shouted but the blue-haired girl had already ran off, leaving the hyrulian behind.

"Guess I lost huh?" Link said.

"Of course you did, you can't beat love at first sight." Robina giggled.

**WOWZA you will not believe how much a re-worked that chapter, I made it so poorly the first time so I felt like I was cheating you. I hope you actually like this now and well the end of the Sam Phoenix arc is official! From now on it's random adventures until I decide for another Arc, I already decided it xD anyway thanks for reading!**

**~Just as a little note I am more than aware of the new smash bros leaks and while I do have plans for the confirmed characters I will not add them until they are officially released; by that I mean in Japan as they get the game a month before England and the rest of the world**

**Dont forget to check back tomorrow for more and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12-Super Mario Bros

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"So it's agreed?" Link stated, looking around the table of teens.

"Aye sir!" Everyone said in unison.

"Great, so we'll all go to the mountain tomorrow!" The green-hatted boy said, pointing skywards in victory.

"I don't get what's so great about the mountain, I was there for a whole week." Sam said.

"Yes, but you were there training and not enjoying leisure, besides when we go I can give you a _warm _embrace unlike Lucario." Robina teased, ruffling her blushing boyfriend's head.

"You reckon we should invite some others?" Ike said thoughtfully.

"That would be a nice thing to do." Pit added.

"I suppose so, we could ask Buttlet..." Link pondered.

From the other side of the cafeteria a small pair of pointed ears perked up as a young green-hatted boy other than Link looked around scowling.

"Who's Buttlet?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's what we call Toon-Link after watching two guys play Wind-Waker on Youtube, I think they called themselves the Pessimistic Players or something..." Sheik said.

"You mean the G-" Ike was saying when Marth cut him off.

"Yeah Buttlet would be good, though he's a little odd right?" The prince said.

"That's mean." Pit said sourly.

"I agree, why don't we invite him and leave for the mountain tonight then." Lucina said.

"ok ok, HEY BUTTLET COME HERE." Link said, waving over to the smaller reincarnation of himself.

All of a sudden the light green cap almost vanished as the small boy dashed over to the teens, giving them a harsh stare upon his arrival.

"My name is not Buttlet, what do you want?" He said, his tone was stuck-up and he looked pretty unenthusiastic looking at the group.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the mountain tomorrow." Lucina said politely.

"You mean that cold, barren pile of rock with you id-" He said but thinking to himself quickly he paused."-eal people would be great, I look forward to it."

"Great, so we'll see you soon then." Pit said happily.

"Yes, you will." The small boy said, chuckling to himself.

The group watched him walk off and Lucina turned around to the rest of the group.

"I take it back, he's a little abnormal." She said, avoiding Pit's pouting face.

* * *

Toon-Link slammed the door behind him as he shuffled over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling wildly over it and writing in bold at the top 'Evil Plan no.658'.

"Heh heh, this is perfect, they haven't invited that stupid Ganondorf so they'll be unsupervised. Anything could happen, even an avalanche." He said as he started to maniacally laugh to himself. "This will teach them...ever since that stupid video it's been Buttlet this and Buttlet that, no more! Now I Toon-Link will become as threatening as the dark lord himself."

As he continued to scribble down there was a large knock at the door, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes he shuffled over towards the door and opened it quickly. He let lose a cold sweat as he looked up at the towering man before him.

"So Link told me they were taking you on a day trip tomorrow..." Ganon said.

"Y-yes sir." Toon-Link answered quickly.

"Good! I'm happy to see you finally coming out your shell, I also came by to tell you that I'll be tomorrow's supervisor because after the beach day last week...well you obviously know supervision is required when it comes to Link." The large man said with a smile.

"Of course, I still can't believe we had the whole sea-side rescue out that day."

"That idiot tried to sneak into my office, while I was surfing on a huge wave, the odds of his timing baffle me. Any-who I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking away.

"Bye."

"Such a good kid." Ganon said to himself, smiling gently.

Toon-Link shut the door and pressed his back up against it, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Damn, I'll need to redraft it!" He said furiously.

* * *

Link and Robin were walking down the corridor, fighting as usual and on their way to the arena when from around the corner they bumped into two men dressed in red and green. The man in red's face burst with happiness when he saw the two teens.

"Hey! Link, Robin it's good to see you two!" Mario said, holding out his arms in excitement.

"Oh, hello Mario." Robin said nervously, hiding his lack of enthusiasm.

"So we heard you are having a little party up in the mountain tomorrow and we were wondering, when do we leave?" Luigi said, just as excitedly as his brother.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry but you can't really come." Robin said apologetically.

"And why is that?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's a young people's outing, you know with young and cool people." Link said nervously, he and Robin gradually slipping past them.

"What? We're young and hip!" The red plumber protested.

"Of course you are, you're one of the legendary four! But you're getting on a little bit now and you know, maybe you should settle down with Pac-man! Anyway, gotta go bye!" Link said, grabbing Robin and rushing off around the corner.

The brothers just stood there, shocked with what they had heard. Mario clenched his fists and started to storm away, Luigi following closely behind him.

Mario continued his storm as he burst into his room, yelling and growling incoherently; waving his arms around as if he was his original enemy from the Pauline era. Luigi slipped his way into the room, watching his over-dramatic brother and sighed. Sitting himself on the bed and taking a breath he prepared himself to calm down Mario.

"Listen, little big brother, maybe the kids were right and we should let them be. We have been around a while now and on top of that I've been a mother! Surely you can see their point." He said, motioning his hands in the typical 'calm down' fashion.

"No Luigi I can not! We're still very young and hip and we're going to prove it, suit up because we're going out tonight." The enraged plumber said, flinging open his wardrobe.

"Going out where?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Clubbing!" Mario said, throwing on his sun-shades.

* * *

The tall white building was bursting with music, the brothers were at the bottom of the street heading towards it and they could still feel the floor shake. Mario was wearing black pants, blazer and a crimson button-up shirt while sporting sun-shades at night; Luigi was wearing just jeans and a shirt.

"We'll never make it in with your get-up." Mario laughed.

"But all the others seem to be wearing this, are you sure you're wearing the latest fashion little big brother?"

"Of course I am big little brother, just wait and see." Mario said cockily as they got in at the end of the queue.

The queue flowed quickly and soon they had found themselves at the front of the queue, Mario showed off his outfit to the bouncer while Luigi slumped over, hiding a little behind Mario.

"Tall one can go through, sorry little guy but shades are a no go plus what are you wearing?" The bouncer said calmly, holding back the laughter.

"I told you so." Luigi said nervously.

"Hold on hold on." Mario said taking off his shades. "Look its-a me, Mario!" He said perfectly sounding like any recording he'd ever done.

The bouncer flicked through his clipboard several times before shaking his head.

"No Mario on the list." He said, his voice more demanding this time.

"No the fighter Mario! From the stadium?" Mario said sternly.

People behind the two started to complain and shout at the brothers, Luigi tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Listen, we should just go." Luigi whispered.

"No way Luigi because we're getting in!" Mario barked.

"No you're not, I'll level with you, you're the seventh Mario I've had tonight so please move along or I will make you!" The bouncer said, stepping towards the small man.

Mario crossed his arms and started to both grow and shrink, causing the bouncer to step back and people to stare in awe.

"Oh ! Sorry, I don't know how I didn't recognise you, and that must be Luigi. You two can go right ahead." The bouncer said nervously.

with a 'hmpf' and a whispered 'thank you' from Luigi the two brothers walked into the club preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

"Clubbing? They've gone clubbing? Gah!" Ganon shouted.

"Poyo." The little pink blob said.

"Thank you Kirby, I'm going to prep myself for some paperwork."

"Poyo!"

* * *

The place was absolutely packed, there were multi-coloured lights flashing everywhere and the music felt physically draining; the two plumbers covered their ears as they dodged crowds of dancing teens and drunken teens and more bouncers. They worked their way to the bar at the very back were the music was the quietest and threw themselves down on the seats, uncovering their ears.

"What in the hell is this music?" Luigi shouted, the audio barely reaching Mario.

"I don't know what it is but it isn't music!" Mario shouted back laughing.

"So what do we do here then Mario?"

"I don't know, dance and drink I guess?"

"I suppose so, but do you really think we'll mingle well."

"Of course we will, here we go now!"

Mario got his brother to look at two young girls heading over to the bar, Mario jumped out his seat and walked over to the two. Luigi following close behind.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly.

"Oh my God! It's-a Mario! That's so ratchet." One of the girls said.

"What did she say?" Mario asked Luigi, barely able to hear anything over the music.

"Something about a ratchet." Luigi shouted.

"Oh right, I didn't realise the young ones like tools so much now" Mario said with a smile, turning to the ladies. "I don't have a ratchet but I have a good spanner you can look at!"

"Dirty old man!" One of the girls said, slapping Mario across the face, the man shrunk with his outfit. "Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you small."

"It's fine!" Mario shouted, pulling out a mushroom and growing to regular size.

"They have shrooms, that makes them cool." One of the girls said, grabbing Mario's hand.

"Yeah it so does!" The other said, grabbing Luigi's and leading them away.

A bouncer watched the situation closely and said something into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

"No no, they aren't drugs! These mushrooms don't do that!" Mario shouted.

The two girls stood back as they said this and shook their heads.

"No we know drugs when we see them, hand them over." One said.

Suddenly two bouncers burst in.

"Hand over the drugs now!" They shouted.

"We don't have any!" Luigi protested, raising his hands.

"Suspect is resisting, fire taser!" One shouted, shooting off the electrified clip attached to a wire at the two.

Mario reacted quickly and brought out his yellow cape, bouncing the taser back and it hitting one of the girls. The two brothers jumped out the window and started to run away.

"Call the police!" They heard one bouncer shout.

The brothers bolted it to the car park and quickly jumped into their car, driving off quickly. Not long down the road however they heard the sounds of sirens getting closer and closer.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Luigi shouted manning the wheel.

"Shut up, I'm on it!" Mario shouted, bringing out F.L.U.D.D

He sprayed water across the floor both propelling the car and also causing the police cars to spin out of control and into light crashes while their car dashed away.

"I think we're in the clear now Little brother, in the clear!" Mario laughed.

* * *

"Suspected drug use, resisting arrest, assaulting police, sexual harassment and vandalism all in one night. I expected this behaviour from Link and Robin after their day-trip last week but, NOT FROM TWO GROWN ADULTS! ESPECIALLY WHO ONE OF WHICH IS THE LEGENDARY FOUR!" Ganon roared at the two brother who were cowering in his office.

"They weren't drugs they were mushroom kingdom mushrooms which, by the way, are legal for anyone who originates from the kingdom's possession. And we did not sexually harass anyone, we thought she was talking about plumbing tools!" Mario protested.

"Regardless, I'm glad I convinced the teens to stay here over night and we all go in the morning because now I get to go on holiday and dish the problem on someone else! You know how much trouble Snake is dealing with right now?" Ganon shouted at them.

"W-we'll fix this." Luigi said.

"I know you will, because I'm off to the mountain today." The Dark Lord said, walking past the two and storming out his office.

"He'll calm down right?" Luigi asked.

"He always does but we can fix it don't worry." Mario said getting up with his brother and leaving the room.

Link crossed him on the way out.

"Oh hey Mario, Luigi, what you did was so funny. Seriously cool though." Link laughed, as he walked onwards.

The plumbers simply smiled and continued to walk their own way, at the end of the corridor Mario jumped and did a classic 'woohoo!'.

**Okay so tomorrow's chapter will continue from the end of this one as for once I split days . Not good sorry. I really hope you picked up on all the references I put in this chapter and if you did please message and tell me ^.^**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow, bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13-The Mountain

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The coach bus drove up the mountain path carefully, the roads were small and required a lot of focus, unfortunately the coach driver wasn't granted the peace for that. From the collection of teens, adults and monsters he had more than enough reasons to be sweating in fear. The bus shook a little as there was a loud bang against the walls inside, looking in his mirror he saw two of the teens kicking off.

"You're just mad because you can't beat the ice temple!" Link shouted, ragging on Robin's hair.

"Technically you can't beat the ice temple Buddy!" Robin barked back, pulling on Link's cheeks.

"You two, knock it off, the journey's hard enough for the driver as it is!" Lucina said, thumping the two of them on the head.

"You want some two eh?" Link barked.

He looked at the scowl on Robin's face and the one on Lucina's and slumped back into his chair, pouting angrily. _'Ever since they became an item I can't start fights with either of them anymore!"_ Link thought. He was soon comforted by Zelda who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Buttlet stared over, enviously and began to mutter curses to himself.

"First the brothers this morning and now I have to deal with this lot, well at least if we die then there'll be no paper-work." Ganon sighed.

"Don't be so down Ganon, it will be a fun day and I won't occidentally melt a glacier this time!" Bowser said, trying to comfort the green man.

_"_I appreciate that, why can't we just go out one day and have no problems or no accidents?"

"Well we are a unique bunch."

"I suppose you're right Bowser." Ganon said, smiling slightly and looking out the window.

* * *

A little while later the bus pulled up outside a large lodge, everyone started to get out and unload while the bus driver wiped his brow and prayed that he wouldn't be the one taking them home. The teens ran off to the area with hugs mountains of snow while Ganon and the adults went inside the lodge.

"Ah Mr. Dorf! It's great to see you here, can I recommend the hot-tub?" The assistant said as Ganon entered.

"Just call me Ganon please, and yes that sounds nice." He replied, starting to follow the assistant. "Maybe today might be quiet and relaxing for me after all."

Meanwhile outside the teens were having a snow ball war, no one knows how it erupted into a huge scale battle but all anybody knew is Link started it. Ike and Sheik had teamed up, using her speed she was able to build a snow fort and repair it quickly while he threw snowballs about, managing to hit an angel out the sky he cheered but it stopped when he too got hit. Marth laughed as he dodged the on-coming assault of snow balls from Link, gracefully diving around them; Robin burst out a snow pile jumping on Marth's back and pushing him into the snow face first. Link charged at the two and slammed a snowball into Robin's face and jumped back as he laughed in victory, which was soon cut short as he felt an evil gaze behind him and before he could turn around to see anyone he'd already been dragged under. Zelda was using her farore's wind to dodge around multiple snowballs and using her diamond spin to reflect them, she laughed cockily as she remained unscathed; suddenly she felt herself be lifted from the ground and then dropped again landing in the snow, causing a muffled scream of pain, Link pushed up from the snow and was face to face with Zelda.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hello." She said, going in to kiss him gently.

They were both hit by snowballs from above, they turned angrily and shouted at the angel whose new tactic was to be like an eagle. Marth had gotten away from Robin and was quickly throwing some snowballs at Ike and Sheik, she caught some out the air and threw them back, not missing one shot. Marth fell to the ground while Ike and Sheik celebrated. Vincent burrowed his way from out of the snow, a trick he'd learned from Mr. Resetti, and put his hand in his pocket while smiling his sinister smile; as he pulled his hand out he was holding a huge boulder of snow which caused a shadow over the battlefield. All the fighters screamed as Vincent dropped the huge snow-boulder on them all. Sam and Robina were watching from the side line, higher up than everyone else.

"Extravagant moves and large scale battles, it's like watching Hyrule Warriors but without the fan-service." Sam commented, in awe at how huge scale it had gotten.

Leaning in and placing her hands on his shoulders, her mouth close to his ears. "I can change that for you." Robin whispered.

He blushed heavily and jumped back from her. "D-don't say things like that, I don't like being teased." He whined.

"I know you don't, but I love doing it so much, come on I'm teaching you how to ski now." She giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the equipment.

The couple started to ski around the large snow hills around the lodge, Robina taking it slowly and watching Sam struggle; she helped him up when he fell over and petted his head when he did good. Ganon could see everything from the large window by the hot-tub, he smiled to himself as he thought about how happy everyone was. Link and Marth were the first to get their heads out of the snow after being buried by Vincent's attack.

"Well we need to decide who won..." Link said.

"Vincent won, don't be bitter." Marth said bluntly.

"You want to go back and tell Samus you were beaten by a child?" Link retorted.

"A competition sounds fair."

"Lets help everyone out the snow then." Link laughed, he head back down through the snow to search for his buried friends.

Toon-Link was scurrying around, he hid himself behind a tree and watched as Link and Marth got everyone out of the deep snow.

"Hm, Vincent may kill everyone before me, then again it's just snow...I'll need to do my plan but how do I get everyone up the mountain?" He said to himself.

"Right we're having a competition!" Link shouted, so Robina and Sam could hear him.

Toon-Link listened closely as everyone crowded around Link.

"What's the competition?" Robina asked.

"A special race down the mountain!" Marth declared, Toon-Link's face lit up.

"What makes it special?" Ike asked.

"We'll explain when we're up there, get into two groups of...damn there isn't enough of us." Link said.

Toon-Link ran out from behind the tree, "Hey, I heard you were having a competition and were short how many people do you need?" He asked, thinking he could get Ganon in the action so he could die too.

"One more actually, thanks for volunteering!" Link said excitedly, grabbing the protesting young boy and running towards the ski lift.

As everyone started to follow Sam looked up to the mountain reluctantly, Robina noticed this.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"W-well the truth is...I'm scared of heights." He said, averting his gaze while blushing and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Ah I see, well you don't have to worry when we're on the lift, just close your eyes and bury your head on my shoulder." She said happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

They had finally all made it up to the top of the mountain. Everyone gathered around Link as he explained the rules of the race, shortly after everyone took their place bar Sam and Toon-Link.

"What's up with you two?" Link asked.

"Sam doesn't do heights." Robina defended.

"Well why is he up here?"

"Because he looks cute when he's scared, Zelda's going to take him back down with her fiore's wind." Robina said with a huff.

"Ok, what about you Buttlet?" Link asked.

"Oh, I can't ski or snowboard. I was going to get Ganon to join you but you just dragged me." He said innocently.

"Well aren't you thoughtful." Link said.

"It'll still work this way." Marth said.

"True, okay lets get started then!" Link declared.

Marth shouted 'Go!' they were off, reaching high speeds despite not even being a fifth down the slope. Link and Marth were in joint first, snow was splashing into their faces as they curved around trees and large stones. The rules of the race were different of those to normal race rules: the two teams had captains and which ever team's captain came first won the race for the whole team; the other team members would have to protect their leader while also trying to knock off the other one. Only the team leaders were allowed skis, everyone else was on snowboards. Pit shot off an arrow which curved and headed it's way to Marth, Vincent fired off a loid rocket to intercept it causing a small explosion which Marth used the shock-wave of to move ahead of Link. Zelda quickly fired off a fire ball at Link, so that they could do the same thing to push Link forwards. With huge success Link went into the air and landed in front of Marth, he smirked and waved to his opponent; he quickly shifted out the way as a huge lighting beam narrowly missed his face, slowing down and allowing Marth to catch up. Lucina zoomed past the other team and closed in on Link, Zelda managed to teleport in font of her and used her diamond spin to knock Lucina off her course. Pit was currently exchanging blows with Vincent, while Robin and Robina clashed spells. Ike and Sheik had been split up because of Sam and Buttlet staying up top; they stayed close to their team leaders acting as shields and not exchanging any blows.

Back up at the top of the mountain Sam was laying down on a bench while Toon-Link was scurrying off around a corner; he started to climb towards the top of the mountain, he was able to jump most of it before coming to a flat platform. He placed a large bomb on it and set the string on fire.

"This wire should give me just enough time to escape to the ski lift and get a great view while watching everyone get buried!" He said, laughing evilly.

He quickly ran back down the mountain to where Sam was and ran past him quickly.

"Hey Toon-Link, where are you going?" Sam asked.

The young boy stopped, turning around slowly with a shocked expression, "You...you called me Toon-Link?" He said.

"Well yeah, that is your name right?"

"Yes, of course it is. But everyone just calls me Buttlet."

"Would you prefer that?"

"No no, Toon-Link is great, actually I prefer it." He said with a smile, taking a seat next to Sam.

It was odd really, it had been ages since he felt someone be kind to him; then again he'd avoided everyone since they started to call him Buttlet. In fact maybe he'd been pushing them away...for some reason he felt like he needed to change this.

"So how-come you don't just tell everyone you prefer Toon-Link?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never asked." Toon-Link said, realising something inside.

"Well I'll tell everyone then, and then you could be more of our friend." Sam said happily.

Images of himself with everyone flashed into Toon-Links mind, it all looked so great and then suddenly the image of the bomb came back to his mind. Before he could even say anything there was a loud explosion from above. Huge rocks and large amounts of snow started to roll down the mountain getting larger as they got closer to the boys.

"What on earth?" Sam said, staring in fear and awe.

"Run!" Toon-Link shouted, pulling out his shield and running for the edge.

Sam grabbed a snow-board on instinct but when he got to the edge he froze, he couldn't go down the hill, it was far too high up.

"Sam! Sam!" Toon-Link shouted, his voice slightly muffled by Sam's mind.

He acted quickly and threw Sam over the edge, he threw his shield on the floor and started to ride down the hill like he was on a snow board. In mid-air Sam quickly changed into his gunner personality and equipped the snowboard quickly before reaching the ground and starting to surf on the snow. _'Nice, his personality switch, maybe he can't do it but his other selves can!" _Toon-Link thought. They started to ride down the hill quickly, using his blast attacks Sam propelled himself down the hill faster; Toon-Link used his hook-shot to attach himself to Sam and ride down with him. Halfway down the hill the other teens were looking up in shock and fear as a huge wave of snow was coming towards them, with Sam and T-Link almost being swallowed by it. They continued to ride down the hill, making themselves get further away while Robin and Robina blasted off thorons when the wave almost swallowed the two. Zelda acting quickly teleported herself to the lodge ahead of everyone else.

As everyone reached the bottom of the hill they were greeted by Ganon, Bowser and Dedede; Sam and T-Link had caught up with the teens and the wave of snow was far behind them. They all flew past the three adults and went towards the lodge, making harsh turns they stopped and fell into the snow.

"Now!" Ganon shouted.

Bowser jumped towards the wave of snow and unleashed a huge stream of fire, melting all the snow that would have hit the lodge but not the entire avalanche. As the flames and water collided the was a huge burst of steam, which large rocks flew out of. Acting quickly Dedede started to inhale creating a large vacuum dragging all the stones towards him; Ganon leaped upwards and smashed all the huge stones into smaller ones which Dedede inhaled. The penguin kind ten exhaled all the stones creating a large pile of rubble.

"All I wanted was one day." Ganon sighed.

"Come on buddy, at least it wasn't that bad." Bowser said, smiling.

* * *

Night had rolled in and most people were asleep on the bus going home, the driver was thanking any omni-potent deity who was listening. Ganon and Bowser were sat at the back of the bus, Dedede was already asleep, there was a small ringing noise coming from his pocket; Ganon pulled out his phone, looked at it, and began to sigh as he turned to Bowser.

"It's him." He said seriously.

"Good luck." Bowser said.

Ganon flipped open the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello...right I see...of course...that won't happen again...very good...HANG ON WAIT!" Ganon hissed into his phone at the end as the other side hung up.

**Who was on the phone? Why was Ganon and Bowser so serious? Who is _him?_ All these questions will get answered in the future :P any-who thanks for reading again and I really hope you enjoyed this. I've wanted to write long things for you hence these last few chapters but I need you to tell me if any quality drops or gains so I can continue making you guys happy.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to check back tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14-Goddess

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Link, I'm bored." Marth said.

"Yeah, me too." Link moaned

The two teens were lying down on the rough of the mansion, watching the clouds drift by in the early morning; it was a Friday so there were no fights scheduled and on top of that most people caught a cold from the mountain trip the day before. They only other people who weren't affected were Pit, Sam and everyone else who didn't go to the lodge yesterday.

"We need to do something." Link moaned.

"We could have a fight." Marth contributed.

"But then what?"

"True."

"We could cause some trouble." Link laughed.

"Do you want to really tick a sick Ganon off?" Marth laughed.

"Very true, he seemed like he was okay though, but he insisted he was ill" Link asked.

"Maybe he was lying, well we'll never know I guess." Marth sighed.

"No wait, we could!" Link said, springing to his feet. "Have you ever wondered how we get so much funding, and who gives Ganon orders and paperwork?"

"I've never considered it, how come you have?"

"I'm an idiot, but not that much of one that I don't think about this place, I mean it's where all my good friends live."

"Thanks, so are we going to look into the mysteries of this place today then?" Marth asked, getting himself up.

"Nope." Link answered bluntly.

"What? You were so into it only just a minute ago!"

"Well yeah, but what fun would it be if it was just us and besides...we both feel like we shouldn't know, especially after Roy." Link said.

"Roy...that idiot." Marth muttered angrily.

"In that case, we'll go gather anyone who feels well enough and come up with a day plan." Link declared, heading towards the edge of the roof.

Marth sighed and followed him, wondering about what Ganon had to hide and the secrets to this place.

* * *

Ganon strolled around his office, quickly grabbing files left and right and throwing them towards Falcon. His desk was overrun with towers of paper reaching high off the surface, even his floor was covered in numerous stacks of folders he'd gathered for precisely just this event. Falcon put the files down on the floor in a pile with many other files and placed his hand on Ganon's shoulder.

"Listen, chill out, I know it's a rough position but we have to deal with it and the best way is to relax." The captain said.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you know how busy you have to be when you're charge of this place, on top of that since our 'mighty' benefactor dropped that bomb on me last night I need to do a lot extra work." Ganon replied, walking over to his computer. "Look come here cap."

"What is it I'm looking at?" Falcon asked, looking at an empty screen.

"Nothing, that's how much I have on this guy. Nothing! Our benefactor won't even give me any info, he can't just change the rules like this!" Ganon yelled.

"I know it's rough but we'll learn about him in time, don't worry." The captain said. "Take the day off, let me handle all...this." He continue, gesturing around the office.

"In that case, just help me with it all, I'd rather keep working on this and you could help me out a lot. Besides I had a day off yesterday." Ganon said determined.

One of the book cases turned around, knocking over a large pile of files and Snake walked out of the shadows; he looked at the other two gentlemen and then back down at the files.

"Sorry." He said.

"Did you get anything on him?" Ganon asked, his palm covering his face.

"One word." Snaked said. "Monando."

* * *

Zelda awoke from her slumber, it was odd, not long ago she felt ill but now she felt much better; it was probably just a passing cold and maybe her tri-force allowed her immunity or quick healing. Regardless of the answer she got up and changed into some casual gear, she didn't quite know what to do. Link and Marth were the only well ones, Sam would be spending the day tending to Robina to help her feel better and Pit...maybe she could go see Pit. With a smile she walked out of her room and ventured off to Pit's.

"Even if I find him I wonder what we'll do." She said to herself.

She dismissed her thoughts when she found herself at the angel's door, she knocked on it lightly and waited for a response. The door opened and a tall woman with extremely long green hair and a kind smile greeted her.

"Ah Zelda, it's lovely to see you." Palutena said sweetly.

"It's been a while Palu, where's Pit?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, it appears he's gone missing, he'll turn up at some point though."

"Oh ok, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Pit too, he's like a little brother to me so I came to check if he was ill like everyone else."

"Oh that's sweet, he does have a little brother vibe doesn't he?"

"Yep, but now I wonder where he is." Paultena said curiously.

"Me too, we'll ask him when we see him I guess." Zelda giggled. "Anyway, I must be off in this case, I'll see if I can find Link or Marth.

"May I join you?"

"I don't mean anything bad or anything but, aren't you a little too old to be hanging around some teenagers?"

"What? Of course not, I'm sixteen after all." Palutena laughed.

"Eh?" Zelda said confused, staring blankly at the alleged teenager.

* * *

"I'm not going to go, you're ill and what boyfriend would leave their girlfriend alone like that?" Sam said, peeling and apple besides Robina's bed.

"That's sweet and I really appreciate it, but I don't want you to be ill too." Robina protested.

"I'll be fine, I don't get ill often." Sam laughed.

"In that case, if you're not willing to listen I think it's time I implement _that_." Robina giggled.

"Hm? That?" Sam said confused.

* * *

"You mentioned about a fight earlier right?" Link asked, looking back at the prince.

"Yeah, I'm all up for it but what would we do after?" Marth asked.

"That's just it though, there'd be no after, I've been thinking we find someone who could fight us all day."

"Like who? No one has that kind of stamina."

"Well one of the legendary four, if we ask them to take their limiters off."

"No way, that'll never happen, they only fight when they are called up or they request one! And they'd never take their limiters off." Marth paused as he gave something a little thought. "Though, we could ask one of the God four."

In the Smash mansion there exist eight fighters whose power is so incredible they have seals placed upon them called limiters in order for other fighters to be able to stand up to them and even win; those eight are split into two factions: the legendary four which are made from the most famous fighters in history and the God four which are newer fighters who have amazing strength too. The legendary four are made out of Mario, Pac-man, Mega-man and Sonic; they're regarded as the most amazing fighters in history and one time they fought each-other without their limiters and sank and entire island. The God four are made from Samus, Kirby, Meta-knight and Palutena as their strength is undeniable and they aren't far off being considered as strong as the God four. Only the God four are allowed to remove their limiters as their powers aren't as destructive. And the only time the legendary four can remove their limiters is when they fight in an alternate dimension, the Final Destination.

"The God four, true...but which one out of them, we can't ask Samus, I'm already going to be killed by her." Link laughed.

"Well Kirby only fights when called too, he just eats and Meta-knight is out almost twenty-four seven." Marth said.

"Palutena!" Link said victoriously.

"Yeah that'd work, she loves to have fun for her age."

"She's like twenty-two, of course she still likes to have fun." Marth sighed.

The two walked down the corridor as they went to search for the Goddess, along the way the saw Robina's room; as they got closer the door flung open and Sam darted out, quickly shutting it and pressing his back up against it too. He was panting and his face was flustered.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Link said as he ran over.

"Me? Yeah I'm great, can I chill with you guys?" He asked, calming down his panting.

"I guess, but what about Robina?" Marth asked.

"Oh yeah, no, she's good and needs some rest."

"All-right then, come along with us, we're going to get an exciting fight today." Link said, walking off.

The two boys followed him as they walked off further into the mansion.

* * *

Zelda and Palutena continued their search for the boys, the mansion was extremely large but Zelda knew exactly where to go.

"Why the cafeteria?" The Goddess asked.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach...that phrase is stupid and doesn't work but I know Link loves his food so no matter what he's doing he'll always end up there." Zelda said with a smirk.

"Oh that's a good plan then, hey you think I can cook something too?"

"Of course, the more food the better."

* * *

They'd been walking around for an hour now, they'd gone from bored on a roof-top to bored and tired in the mansion. Link clenched his fists and turned to his friends.

"That's it! We're going to the cafeteria, I'm getting hungry." The hyrulian declared.

"At least we'll get our strength back." Sam said.

"True, let's go then." Marth said, leading the way.

The three walked to the cafeteria, upon their arrival but before they entered Link stopped and caused everyone else to stop as well.

"I smell food, someone's cooking!" Link shouted happily, bursting through the doors.

The other two followed after him and ran into the cafeteria, they looked around and saw Zelda and Palutena walking out of the kitchen with bowls of soup and some cakes. Link was already sat at the table, a beaming smile across his face.

"Told you." Zelda laughed as she placed the cakes on the table.

"I still can't believe you knew he'd come here." Palutena laughed, placing her soup on the table.

"You know me too well honey." Link said, licking his lips and looking at the cake.

Sam and Marth sat down at the table too, each taking a small cake and bowl of soup.

"Well dig in." Palutena said happily, taking a seat and watching everyone eat.

"The cakes amazing Zelda!" Marth said, finishing his.

Sam nodded too, he was about to say something when Link suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, getting down to him and lifting him up off the floor.

"I-I'm fine." He coughed, dropping a spoon on the table.

Marth and Sam looked at the spoon and back at Link, it was a message; something tasted so bad it made Link loose all his strength for an instant, the cake was nice so it must have been...the soup!

"Palutena, who made the soup?" Marth asked carefully.

"Oh, I did, why do you think it's good?" She asked excitedly.

"I haven't tried it yet." Marth said happily, _'This is bad, she really wants us to like it' _Marth thought.

Shaking slightly, Marth slowly dipped his spoon in the soup and brought it to his mouth and he sipped it. Afterwards he didn't move, the spoon was still pressed against his lips and his eyes became emotionless and he just sat there, frozen.

A look of overwhelming sadness came over her face as she said, "My soup tastes bad doesn't it."

Sam looked at the gloomy Goddess, she looked so unhappy that she could kill herself; acting quickly he brought the bowl up to his face and started to gulp it down quickly. Link's jaw dropped as he just stared at his friend thinking _'He's going to die'_.

"It's really great!" Sam said chirped, making an incredibly happy face.

"I knew it was really good, you really have good taste." She cheered happily, placing he hands on her cheeks and waving her head side-to-side.

Meanwhile Sam was internally screaming. Marth finally started to move again and placed the spoon in his soup, he pulled a serious face and looked at the Goddess.

"Palutena, actually we've been looking for you today." The prince said.

"Huh? Why?" She said, pulling herself away from her little bubble.

"Me and Link want to fight you without your limiter on, now I know that may be-"

"Sure thing! That sounds fun!" Palutena cheered.

"T-that was quick, but that's good news then, so if it's okay with you let's go now." Link said.

"Is it okay if I fight too?" Zelda asked.

* * *

They had decided to make it a team battle of three on one, after-all they needed the advantage, they stood in a triangle around the Goddess. She was smirking as she looked around her opponents, Sam was sat in the viewing seats as he watched the intense match to-be.

"Well, who will attack first?" She asked, glancing at all of them.

Link charged at her from behind, being as silent as he could, bring his sword back for the slice; she quickly turned around raised he staff in the air, at this time Marth began to charge at her, when he staff was fully raised a blue beam of light erupted from the floor hitting Link in the stomach and sending him high in the air. Marth swung the sword at the Godess, so only the tip would hit, she reacted quickly and blocked it with her staff; she countered the blow by swinging her staff and knocking his sword into the air, she leaned in close and tapped the prince with the end of the staff. He was sent flying back, Zelda shot off a din's fire towards the Goddess, as it was about to hit her Paultena warped behind Zelda and summoned her angel wings, bring them forward she hit Zelda and sent the Princess over to the other side of the arena. From behind her there was a small explosion so the Goddess looked above to see raining bombs coming at her; she didn't notice the hook shot aimed not far behind her, and the young warrior flying towards her. She sent up another beam of light, exploding the bombs in the air causing a shock-wave which made her cover her face. Link charged up from behind now he finally reached the floor bringing his blade forward he managed to slice at her back and sent the Goddess slightly forwards; catching herself easily she turned and swung her staff at the warrior, but he was already flying over in another direction. He continued to shoot the hook-shot into the ground far away from him and dragged himself around.

"You've been watching anime." Palutena said with a smirk.

"I take it you have too from that conclusion." He answered as he fired off some arrows at her.

She brought up a reflect barrier sending the arrows back at the warrior, he smirked; she turned behind her to find the blue-haired prince thrusting his sword at her, Palutena warped into the sky dodging the attack. Zelda was already behind her mid-air, she placed her palm on the Godess and an explosion came from her palm which sent her target flying towards the ground. As plautena landed on the ground she smiled widely.

"I guess I can stop holding back now." She said cockily, pointing her staff at Link who was charging at her.

A huge orb explosion erupted over Link and sent him flying off the arena, the Goddess turned her attention towards Marth and pointed her staff at him; he rolled out of the direction of the staff and dodged the explosion, he ran towards her and tried to slice her, she dodged backwards. Not giving her time to rest he followed up with another slice which she ducked under and then she jumped over the next one, as he looked up he was greeted with a drop kick from her which sent him flying back wards. She flew towards him and battered him with her staff, knocking him down and then back up, she grabbed him and they warped into the air.

"Sorry." She said as she let go and swung her staff down, hitting him and sending him towards the ground.

When he hit there was a huge crash, causing a large dust cloud which Palutena warped out of and flew towards Zelda. Summoning her wings she brought them forwards to strike the princess, Zelda jumped back just dodging the tips of the wings; Palutena followed up with a thrust from her staff, Zelda used her spinning diamond attack and sent the Goddess' right arm to the left. Zelda then summoned a phantom with a sword which was about to slice at Palutena, opening her left hand she summoned a reflect barrier and sent the phantom back at Zelda, the Princess fell off the stage.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I wanted to have a fight that lasted all day, not ten minutes." Link sighed.

"Well that's what happens when you challenge people you can't beat yet." Marth said.

"Still I'm glad we did it, I lasted longer than you two." Zelda giggled.

"Well you are strong honey." Link laughed.

Sam ran over to them as they left the stadium.

"That was incredible, I mean I'm amazed you were able to do so well." He said in awe.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Link laughed.

He smiled and waved away from them, heading over to the Goddess.

"You're really incredible, I want to be able to fight you properly some-day!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks, you probably will do soon, I mean I'm only a year older than you." Palutena giggled.

"You're...sixteen?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Why does everybody say that?" Palutena whined.

* * *

It was later on at night and the Goddess had tucked herself in bed, she was staring at her ceiling with a huge smile.

"Even though my soup was terrible, he still acted as if he liked it...I wonder if he's single." She laughed, half-serious.

* * *

Pit sneaked in through the front door, shutting it quietly behind him. He wiped his brow and started to make his way to his room when suddenly he was dragged into a room. Staring at him was Zelda, Link, Marth and Sam.

"Where have you been today?" Link asked sternly.

"N-no where." Pit said flustered.

"Liar, where'd you go." Zelda asked.

"Honestly no-where, its not a big deal." He said again, trying to get to the door but was blocked off by Marth.

"Pit, you'll tell me right?" Sam asked.

"I-I went out with a girl today."

**Wow am I setting stuff up xD I'm so sorry things get mysterious and stuff like this happens, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read the extra chapter after this one! It goes on about Pit's day so make sure you read it! **


	15. Chapter 15-Pit's First Date!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

After the mountain trip everyone had got a bad case of the sniffles and went to bed early however Pit couldn't sleep after being woken up on the bus so he'd made his way to the cafeteria and to his surprise he wasn't alone; standing there was Roxie, just helping herself to something to eat. He couldn't tell why but his chest felt hot and his heart fluttery, he felt his warm cheeks; dismissing these odd feelings he decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Roxie!" Hey shouted as he walked over to her.

"Oh Pit...hey you remembered my name?" She said back, a little shocked.

"Huh? Of course I did, an angel never forgets!" Pit declared, smiling happily.

"I thought it was en elephant."

"Are you calling me fat?" He laughed.

"No no, actually I'm happy to see you...how was your day?

"Oh it was fun! We had a huge snowball fight and we raced down a mountain going pew pew pew at each-other and then-"

"Easy now, I know you had fun but relax, how about we take a seat and let's talk." She interrupted, laughing a little.

So the two teens took a seat as Pit started to talk about everything that happened during the day.

"Wow, it sounds like so much fun, what I'd give to be going out with you." She said.

"Well next time we all go out together I'll make sure to bring you with us." Pit said excitedly.

"You really don't know how to take a hint do you." She laughed.

"I, don't think I understand you."

"What I'm saying is, I'd love to go out with you."

"Wait what?" He said flustered.

"Wow, you are too innocent you know, how about we go on a date tomorrow?" She said, still laughing.

Pit felt his cheeks go even warmer and it felt like his heart was going to fly out his chest, his wings stretched out uncontrollably. _'Is this what Sam felt like with Robina?' _he thought.

"I-I well, sure, tomorrow sounds good. How about eight in the morning?" He said, trying to fix his wings.

"Great, then I'll see you and don't worry; tomorrow will just be learning about each-other. If it doesn't hit off we'll just be friends." She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then walking off.

Pit still hadn't come to grips with everything just yet and as he just sat there in the empty room, hoping tomorrow might go well.

* * *

He'd woken up an hour earlier than usual, it was seven o'clock and he still had an hour to go yet; he was wearing some casual clothes borrowed from Sam and he'd even brushed his hair a little for the day. He was checking the mirror every five minutes and every time he styled his hair a little.

"Relax Pit relax, it's just like a date." He said to himself. "Except that it is a date! Argh what am I going to do?"

He went out to the front of the mansion, just ten minutes before he was meant to meet Roxie, to his surprise she was standing there looking into the sky; wearing an amazing sun-dress and large sun-hat like Jigglypuff's. Pit walked over to her, he was a a little timid with his steps and he tired as hard as he could to keep his wings steady.

"W-wow, you look beautiful." He said, blushing wildly.

"Oh thanks, that's a new look, how-come no tunic?" She said, turning to face him with a smile.

"I thought I should dress casually for this, why? Do you prefer to tunic? I can go change quickly if you want." He said worriedly.

"No no, I like you like that. Don't try so hard, I like the way you are when you're all natural." She said, she turned and looked over the edge of the platform. "So how do we get down from here? The staff driver only makes two trips a day."

"E-eh? Well I guess I could fly you down."

"Really? That'd be great!"

He gently flapped his wings out and lifted the girl from the floor, he then started to fly towards the ground from the floating mansion, while they were flying she held her arms out wide and embraced the sky, the only thing keeping her hat on her was Pit's chest, and she cheered as they flew.

"I can show you the world~" Pit sang.

"God-dammit, you ruined it." She laughed.

The two chuckled while they were in the air and they gently landed on the hills outside the main city. They looked at the astonishing view and smiled at each-other.

"That was fun!" She said, "I only want to travel air Pit from now on!" she continued with a laugh.

"Hey, don't compare me to a crappy flight service on earth!" He laughed.

"See, natural you is the fun you!" She said, gently bumping his arm.

"Ah natural, the cool, the shota. I get called a lot of things."

"Stop stealing from Ouran!"

"Sorry, sorry. So what's the plan then?"

"Well I thought we could go the the fair and then maybe to a little ice cream place then."

"Oh that sounds really cool, lets go then!" Pit said excitedly.

* * *

The fairground was packed with people, everyone from young energetic children to old people being brought out by their care-staff. Pit and Roxie walked around, buying some candy floss and starting to eat it, they then went to queue up for a large roller-coaster. They'd been in the park for over half-an-hour playing games and such, their passes only allowed them an hour in the fair so they wanted this time for a ride together.

"Man, I can't wait to go on this, it'll be fun!" Pit cheered in the queue.

"Mhmm it does look fun, now don't get too scared, you can hold my hand if you need to." Roxie teased.

"Very funny, not going to happen." He said blushing.

_'Holding her hand would be even scarier'_ Pit thought as he looked around.

"Hey wait, is that Pac-man?" He asked.

"Don't joke around, just because there are a lot of old people here." She was saying when Pit turned her head to look at the old yellow ball man. "Oh God it is, why is he here?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave him here." Pit said jumping out the queue. "Wait right here."

He jumped out of line and ran over to the old man, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey Pac-man, are you all-right?" Pit asked.

"What? It's night? Son you should get those eyes sorted, it's clearly day time." Pac-man shouted, not turning around as he tried to hook a duck.

"NO I ASKED IF YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" He gently shouted. "IT'S ME PIT!"

"Oh Pit, good to see you here, whos that girl?" Pac-man asked, turning around now.

"It's me Roxie, I look after you on tuesdays!" She gently shouted, surprising Pit.

"Weren't you waiting in line?" Pit asked.

"I came to spend they day with you Pit, not some people in front and behind me." She laughed.

"Ah young love." The old-man said, picking up a duck.

Pit dragged the old man aside so Roxie couldn't hear them.

"It's not young love, it's just a date!" Pit whispered, while blushing.

"That's where it all starts sonny, I'm married you know? That began with a date." He said, turning around to go fetch his prize from the man.

"How come you could hear that?" Pit moaned, either being ignored or the old man just couldn't hear.

"How come you're out here? You're not allowed out here." Roxie said.

At this point, Pit spread his wings and took a 'starting a race' position.

"Ah well, my carer today takes me out on supervised journeys young lady, nice isn't it?" He said.

"Well where is he? Did he lose you?" Roxie asked concerned.

"More like I lost him!" The old man declared, pulling on a chain from no-where and started to zoom off.

Pit had already taken flight and was chasing after him, he was flying around the whole ground when he finally saw the old man at the front of a queue for a ride.

"Ah Mr. Pac-man, go right ahead." The worker said.

"Why thank you."

Pit swooped down and snatched the him from the ground before the old man could take another step.

"Why can't you let a dying old man have some fun?" He moaned, thrashing around in the air.

"You're not dying!" Pit shouted.

It took another ten minutes for Pit to find Roxie, who was standing with Pac-man's carer, bringing the old man down and handing him over the two waved bye and started to head back towards the ride they went to go on before.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Pit apologised.

"It's fine really, I'm just glad we got him back safely." Roxie said, smiling.

"Anyone wearing blue bands, we kindly ask you to make your way to the exit now please." The voice said over some speakers.

Roxie and Pit looked down at their bands and sighed.

* * *

They walked around the town for a while thinking about what to do, they didn't want to go to the ice-cream place just yet as it was still only just before tea-time.

"I know, how about some shopping?" Roxie suggested.

"Shopping? I don't know." Pit sighed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She said, grabbing Pit's arm and tugging him towards the mall.

He was blushing but he didn't feel as weird as before, if anything it almost felt right. His mind soon changed when Roxie had taken him around so many shops he'd lost count, of course there were shops he didn't mind going into but he'd forever lost some of his innocence due to it.

"Roxie, I need to sit down, I don't know how you're doing this." He panted, slamming himself down on a bench.

"Easy, you're carrying all my stuff." She laughed, looking at the ten large bags Pit was carrying. "In that case, I'll just go into that shop there and meet you back here in five."

She ran off into a nearby shop quickly as Pit slouched back into the bench and gave his wings a stretch, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh my God! You're _the _Pit right?" A girl's voice said from his right.

"That's right!" He said happily, turning to face her.

"Could you sign this please?" The girl asked pulling out a picture of the angel from her purse.

"Sure thing." He said, signing the picture using light magic.

After a while there was a small crowd around the angel as he was signing things continuously. Roxie came back to see the chaos, her face gave off an aura of anger which Pit noticed. He quickly grabbed the bags and darted through the crowd of fans, looking around frantically to see Roxie walking off.

"Wait, Roxie!" He called out, running after her.

She turned around and grabbed onto his shirt, "Relax I'm not that mad, but given that you're a little inexperienced you should learn that when you're on a date, don't pay attention to other girls!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Pit said quickly.

She let him go and grabbed his hand, her face quickly lit up with a smile as they started to walk off.

"Pit the angel! Where do you think you are going?" One of the fan-girls shouted.

Suddenly there was chatter from every direction, people started to look and a lot of girls started to walk towards him.

"How fast can you run?" Pit asked.

"Let's just go." Roxie said quickly.

"Good plan!" Pit shouted, grabbing her arm and running towards a set of stairs.

They were being followed by a huge mob of people, they darted through shops, vaulted over tables and even managed to dodge security however it wasn't enough. As ten went down it was like fifty more joined, they decided to take a fire exit towards the roof-top and quickly bolted up the stairs, they glanced back occasionally to see the fans push and shove as they fought over the tiny door space. As the two came onto the roof Pit dropped the bags.

"I can fly us out of here but not the bags." He huffed.

"It's fine, it's fine! Just carry me!" Roxie shouted.

Pit lifted her from the ground and started to soar into the air, the mall became tiny as they got higher and higher.

"Ice-cream?" He asked.

"Ice-cream." She replied.

* * *

They landed on a hill far away from the city, it was a lonely old ice-cream diner with an amazing view, Roxie brought Pit into the place and threw him down into a seat.

"Hey gran-gran, a sharing sundae please!" She shouted.

"Okie dokie!" An elderly voice came from the back room.

"Thanks!" She shouted, taking a seat opposite to Pit.

She and Pit simply sat down and stared at each-other for a while, neither one saying a word until Pit worked up some courage.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Today was great!" She said smiling.

"Really? But we didn't get on a ride, I was paying attention to other girls and then we got ambushed." He whined.

"Oh all that was fun, you helped get Pac-man back and signed for those girls because you're really kind and sweet; I was a tad jealous is all but then I remembered that I'm on a date with him and not them. And that was so much fun running around the mall! I've never felt such a rush!" She said happily.

"I-I'm really glad then." Pit said, relieved.

Just then and old lady walked out of the back room holding a huge sundae and placed it in-between the two, she let out a smile.

"Dig in you two, it's on the house." She said gently.

"Thanks gran-gran!" Roxie said, starting to dig into her dessert.

"Mhmm, thank you very much!" Pit said, helping himself to it as well.

"No problem, and thank you young man." She said, heading back towards the room she came from.

The two shared their ice-cream leaving only a chocolate tube behind, they both wanted it. Roxie smirked as she shoved one end in Pit's mouth and put the other in her own and took a big bite; realising that he wouldn't get any if this continued he put aside any embarrassment and started to bite to. They were getting closer and closer with each bite until, their lips had touched slightly. Pit's face was flushed and Roxie was blushing gently, she leaned in for the last bite and so did Pit, the chocolate dropped from their mouths but they didn't stop touching.

* * *

"Ah a girl I see, out little Pit's growing up." Link laughed.

"So did you do anything exciting with her?" Marth winked.

"N-no I didn't!" Pit defended, but his face became flushed thinking about their kiss and his wings stretched out."

**Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter! :) I'm really happy that I did two today, I felt like this wasn't a thing I could just leave untouched so just for you guys you get an extra chapter ^.^**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow for the start of a new arc! Byeee**


	16. Chapter 16-Assault Course

I'd** like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Marth was on a war-path. After being so beaten up one-sidedly by Palutena yesterday he had to do something, he didn't care who it was or when it was; as long as he could beat up someone today it wasn't an issue and he had a small idea of who it should be.

* * *

The group of teens awoke in Link's bedroom, they'd been talking long into the night about Pit's date and were too tired to get up however, Pit being the young and excitable angel he was easily got up and ventured out into the mansion. He headed towards his own room as he looked around, not trying to get ambushed again, in the end he managed to get to his room safely.

"Man that was a night!" He said, stretching his arms and shutting the door behind him.

He looked around his room and decided to play some hyrule warriors for a while; in fact he'd probably shut himself in all day after going on that huge day out yesterday.

"I'm sure I won't miss much if I stay in here." He said to himself happily.

* * *

Back in Link's room everyone started to awake, the sun was too bright to ignore now and everyone had to start moving.

"Oh man, we shouldn't of stayed up that late." Link moaned.

"Yeah but it was fun right?" Zelda said, yawning slightly.

"I-I think so too." Sam added.

"I wonder if everyone else is better today." Link pondered, he then looked at sam. "Hey Zelda, is it ok if I have a talk with Sam?"

"Yeah, of course honey, I should go get changed anyway." She said sweetly, leaving the room.

Sam looked up at Link, pulling a curious face as to what Link was going to ask about, he felt a warm flush on his cheeks as he realised what it might be.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sam said loudly, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Oh, but I do. What did Robina do to make you walk out in such a state?" Link said, laughing slightly.

"N-nothing."

"Oh come on, we saw how that came down with Pit last night." Like said, his tone was a 'just-tell-me-already' one.

"Well, I can't." Sam said at last.

"Why not?"

"This stories only rated T for teen." Sam said bluntly.

"Oi oi, no breaking the fourth wall!"

"Well I can't tell you stuff then! B-but she tried to make advances on me." Sam said blushing heavily.

"I didn't know someone who's your girlfriend could already make advances." Link laughed.

"C-can we just not." Sam begged.

Link sighed, he knew this wasn't really what he should be asking but curiosity had gotten then better of him; he grabbed Sam by the arms and tugged him towards the door, flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Come on, we're getting breakfast!" Link cheered.

"Why is food always your go-to?" Sam moaned, but followed him anyway.

As they left the room Ike and Sheik were running down the corridor, noticing the two they decided to stop briefly.

"Yo Link, Sam." Ike called, the two teens turned to him. "You should get some breakfast quickly, we're doing the assault course!"

"We're getting put in teams and if I get stuck with you, I'm not afraid to cut you down for my advance." Sheik threatened coldly, running ahead of the boys.

"Oh why the assault course?" Link moaned, chasing after them.

"What's the assault course?" Sam asked, running after them, completely confused in what's going on.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see." Ike said.

* * *

The cafeteria seemed like it needed a riot squad, but that was just on normal days, today it looked like you needed an army to suppress the chaos going on. Peach was trying to float over the mass of fighters, but someone pulled her down and slammed her on the ground, Greninja tried to shadow-sneak his way past them but he was grabbed by Snake as was slammed to the ground; Olimar was throwing his Pikmin about, trying to use them as decoys but instead he got just blasted by wolf.

"W-what's going on here? It's never normally this bad." Sam said in awe.

"Everyone wants to gather as much food as possible, it's a rough day whenever we go the assault course so we need the energy." Ike explained.

Sheik had already tried to poof her way past everyone but managed to get caught on Toon-Link's chain shot and disappeared into the fighting crowd, Ike went off to go help. Link as always went charging forward, shouting wildly, but rather than the food he was heading towards the current mini-war. Sam stared on thinking about how he could get some food, the door opened behind him and Robina walked in.

"Morning baby, need some food?" She laughed as she looked at the gang of fighters.

"I-I can get it myself, I-I mean I don't want to trouble you." He said blushing.

"It's fine, I carry fruit around with me so we won't have to get involved." She said with a smile, taking him by the hand and heading towards the teen table.

They sat down next to each-other and she gave him an apple from her pocket, she took one herself and they started to eat.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said suddenly.

"N-no, it's fine, really. You were just worried about me is all." Sam replied quickly, turning to hug Robina

"Thanks, besides, I'm sure you liked it didn't you?" She teased, hugging him back.

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria flew open as Pit burst in, flying through the air; he swooped over everyone and was able to grab himself a sausage batch, dodging any projectiles sent towards him in the air. Sam cheered for his friend.

"Hey, Ganon's coming!" He shouted down at everyone.

As if they'd been told they were being bombed by a nuke, they rushed around and managed to form a straight line for breakfast, though the place was still a mess as Ganon walked in. He looked around and said nothing.

"Hurry up with breakfast, we're leaving in half-an-hour!" He shouted, walking out of the room.

Sam turned to Robina, the question returned to his head.

"So what exactly is the assault course?" He asked.

"As the name implies it's a kind of train exercise." Robin said, taking a seat with his food while Robina pouted at him. "It's extremely dangerous and rough, and mandatory we do it, however he only makes us do it when something big is about to happen so I'm curious to see about that."

"It'll be fine, we'll fly through it, well maybe I will. Your wings are a little clipped Robin." Link said, taking a seat next to the tactician.

"And if it isn't our good friend the elf." Robin retorted.

"Oh you wanna go?" Link said, pressing his head against Robin's.

"Let's do it pixie, I can take you on all day!" Robin said back angrily.

"How about you guys just race through the assault course, listening to the same argument is getting boring." Robina moaned.

"A race through the course, I'm game." Link said.

"So am I!" Robin contributed.

Once Marth had finally gotten his breakfast he'd finally found his target, Sam. It was unfortunate that he'd only made it to last in the queue but he got something he could eat quickly and on the go so he could speak to Sam, that was the plan until Ganon walked in again and made everyone leave in a rush. Pit had snatched Sam away from Robina as he had some insight to what was going on today.

* * *

They all got out of the Halberd Meta-knight had flew them in and looked around the huge opening, nothing but just a long green meadow. The mountains were Sam had trained and were the lodge is located was just behind the and to their left was an opening to a tunnel.

"Right today's challenge will be special! You will go in as groups of two, and I expect you out of there in groups of two! So once you've teamed up you have to run straight into that cave or else I will personally throw you in myself!" Ganon explained, shouting every command.

Pit had grabbed Sam and they were the first to run into the dark tunnel, followed by Link &amp; Robin, Lucina &amp; Robina, Paltena &amp; Zelda, Ike and Sheik and the last ones in were Marth and Toon-Link as they were the only two left after all the other fighters had ran in. Meanwhile outside the only people who didn't run in were Ganon, Meta-knight, Captain Falcon and Bowser. They turned towards the Halberd.

"Time to meet that Monado boy." Ganon said coldly.

* * *

Pit and Sam had made it to their first choice, there were three tunnels ahead of them and with the sound of a huge amount of people behind them they decided to go into the middle one; most people afterwards avoided the middle one and after the huge stampede had disappeared into the various tunnels only Toon-Link and Marth remained.

"So what tunnel do you want to go down?" Toon-Link asked.

"I'm going down the middle, you go wherever you want, I have a mission to do." Marth said, focused on finding his target.

Toon-Link shrugged and turned to his left, not wanting to go off with the Prince.

Marth ran through the dark tunnel, there were no lights anywhere around the tunnel, after a while of running he saw a light at long last; as he ran towards it and out of the tunnel he'd came to a huge cave room. Below him was water, there were numerous whirlpools and sharp rocks below, there was a bridge made of rock ahead and he could make out two figures in the distance. Sam and Pit. The prince started to bolt it towards them, thinking this was just a simple balance exercise, he was so solely focused on getting after Sam he didn't notice the large hammer swinging towards him and with a thud, he fell off. As he fell into the water he shouted curses which were being plugged up by the current at times, he was swept away into a whirlpool and disappeared. Pit and Sam managed to dodge around the last hammer with ease and looked back.

"Did you hear something before?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything." Sam replied.

The two shrugged it off and headed towards the dark tunnel ahead, after walking for a while they fell over as they hit a long slope; screaming as the went down they ended up hitting a flat floor and rolling onto their backs. They stood up and looked around, the room they were in was empty and was illuminated by blue crystals.

"I wonder what the task is here." Pit said, walking towards the exit he saw.

Suddenly two huge squares of stone went flying towards the angel, he just dodged them in time and screamed a little in surprise, he and Sam looked panicked now as they'd activated the room. The huge stones were crashing into each-other and retracting but at immensely fast rate, there were five rows of this before the exit.

"So how are we going to do this one?" Pit asked, turning to Sam now wearing his gunner-personality.

"Do you have anything that'll protect you from both sides?"Sam replied.

"Yeah, I can make two shields besides me."

"Good, after each row there's an opening were we can rest, the plan is you jump forward and summon your shields then I run through and grab you quickly."

"You're fast enough right?"

"Probably, you?"

"Of course I am!" Pit shouted, rolling forwards and summoning his shields.

The huge stones were pushing against the shields hard and after Sam rolled through, he grabbed Pit just pulling him away in time. The angel panted but gave a thumbs up so the two continued. After repeating the process they'd finally made it to the end of the room, Sam turned back into his normal self again and looked around.

"So we did it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did, can we just take a rest." Pit said, falling to the floor and resting.

"Yeah of course, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Sam said taking a seat next to his friend.

* * *

"God dammit, why is this so hard?" Links shouted, his arms and legs stretched out and pressing against some stone slabs.

The room was full of lots of the fighters, there were spikes along the floor and balanced on different spikes were stone slabs, some fighters were just jumping along them quickly and saving themselves before they fell while others just balanced for a while before moving on. Robin was hopping along the slabs quickly, sticking his tongue out as he passed Link and jumped to the end of the room.

"Hurry up, Santa needs you to wrap presents before Christmas!" Robin shouted over.

"Oh you're so dead when I reach you!" Link shouted, he kicked off one slab and pressed heavily onto the one his hands were on tipping it forwards; he then threw one arm forwards with the hook-shot and aimed it at Robin. "Now!" He shouted, firing the shot.

Robin threw his sword and deflected the shot towards the ceiling, Link pulled himself upwards with it and swung towards Robin, landing next to his partner.

"Why does team-work have to be a part of this?" Link moaned.

"It's not, you just need help." Robin answered, walking off into the dark tunnel before being tackled by link.

Sheik tured towards the tunnel as they heard the sounds of moans and shouts get further away, she turned back to see Ike balancing carefully on a single slab, no others were near him.

"Sheik, honey, do you mind throwing your chain over and then we can move on?" Ike asked, almost losing his balance.

"Hm, well I saw a nice engagement ring in the city." Sheik was saying.

"Ok ok, I will marry you, just throw me the chain!" Ike shouted.

Sheik threw the chain and it wrapped around his arm, she pulled the chain harshly making him fly through the air and landing next to her.

"Hello fiancée." She said happily, leaning on his arm.

"I'm going to regret this day aren't I?" Ike moaned.

* * *

Toon-Link was swinging from rope to rope across the pit, behind him was Zelda and Palutena who warped ahead of him to the other side safely.

"Hey don't cheat!" He shouted out, as he continued to swing.

"We're not cheating, just making it easier for ourselves." Zelda shouted back.

"You want in?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah sure." Toon-Link replied without even hesitating.

He landed near the girls and followed them into the tunnel.

* * *

Sam and Pit had advanced to their final challenge. They were finally outside but they were in a narrow gorge. In front of them was a heavy mist and all around them were just walls of rock.

"I think we have to get up there." Sam said, looking upwards.

"Yeah, should be easy I'll just fly us up." Pit laughed, picking Sam up and started to fly.

Just as Pit flew up Marth lunged out the tunnel, dripping wet and covered in bruises; however, he was too late as he went flying forwards into the mist, Sam looked down as Pit took him higher.

"Was that...Marth?" He asked.

"I don't know." Pit said, as the reached the top of the gorge.

They looked around to see that they were back in the meadow field, not far away they could see the tunnel entrance and no-one was around. Even the Halberd was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"Beats me, but it seems like we're the first out!" Pit cheered, high-fiving Sam.

* * *

"I don't like him." Bowser said, slumping in his chair.

The cockpit of the Halberd was quiet, and the mood was extremely grim. Meta-knight just steered the ship through the clouds back towards the tunnel, he sighed.

"I agree, he's extremely arrogant and on top of that he requested a fight against someone straight away." He said, glancing back at Ganon.

"Well we can't do anything I'm afraid, he's part of our family now and he'll be officially in next week. I just hope Pit is okay with being part of the fight." Ganon said, worry was in his voice.

* * *

"How the hell does it snow under-ground?" Link shouted, clenching his arms as he was covered in snow.

"The assault course sure is a mysterious place sweetie." Zelda giggled, hugging Link as she tried to warm him up.

Robina was hugging Sam almost to death on the floor as he swung him around in her arms, Pit was asleep as he'd worked extremely hard that day. Robin and Lucina were laying back on the grass staring at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lucina said.

"Yeah it really is, it's like I'm looking into your beautiful blue eyes." Robin replied.

"D-don't say stuff like that!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"I-It's embarrassing." Lucina replied, her face a dark red.

"Sorry." Robin said, getting up and reaching over to kiss her on the head.

The Halberd flew over and started to land near the fighters. When it landed the fighters crowded in and occupied the bay they were given. Ganon walked in and apologised for taking so long, and they flew back towards the mansion.

"Sam Phoenix!" Marth called over.

Sam turned to look at the heavily bruised Prince.

"Oh Marth, are you okay?" He replied.

"Never mind that, tomorrow, we are going to have a fight ok?"

"Oh well...o-okay then!" Sam said determined.

"Good." Marth said weakly before collapsing on the floor.

"C-can we get some help here?" Sam cried out, as he looked around.

**Gah, I'm so sorry, this feels so weak but I really struggled with this one. They'll get back to normal quality I hope after this one but I just struggled with pacing in this one . I hope it's not as bad as I think and that you liked it. And hey, a new character enters soon! And he wants to fight Pit? Plus Marth just challenged Sam, do you think Sam can win this one?**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow for a huge news update and the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17-Sam Vs Marth!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The viewing platform in the arena was heavily occupied, the teens were there and some of the adults attended the fight too; Marth wasn't one to go out of his way to request fights but when it does occasionally happen it was a big deal. The last time he'd ever done that was when Pit first joined the family and he wanted to test the divine strength of an angel, and it turned out Pit wasn't all that back then. There was some amount of tension in the air, Lucina held on to Robin nervously looking at the arena were Marth stood.

"Will Sam be okay? I thought the same thing when he was about to fight Pit but this is Marth now, I don't know if he can handle it." She said worriedly.

"Well, I don't know. I mean he was pretty good against Pit and even his gunner-play is good enough to go against me, though it's limited in strength without it's usual arm-cannon." Robin said, thinking deeply about the situation.

"I hope Marth doesn't go too rough on him, he might find Marth to be an ideal person to follow and then he and Pit might get mixed up with Link."

"They're already heavily involved with Link, besides idiocy isn't contagious."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Link shouted.

"That was the point." Robin laughed.

From the shadows Sam walked on stage wearing his casual clothing (turtle-neck sweater and jeans) and looked at Marth timidly, occasionally glancing to the viewing platform. Robina was cheering for him with Pit and everyone else was just staring. _'Okay, this it it! The king of smash is fighting me and I need to show I can handle it!" _Sam thought. He then focused back on Marth and smirked.

"What's with the smirk Sam?" Marth asked, twirling his sword around.

"I'm just thinking, even though I won't be a part of this, it'll be fun!" Sam said, cracking his knuckles and as he did his brawler personality came out.

"So I'm fighting the brawler then, interesting, well he's a little void but I like the calculating type!" Marth said, running at his opponent who was now taking a defensive stance.

Marth swung his sword forward as Sam leaned back and dodged it, Marth then brought the sword back causing Sam to dodge back a second time. Each slice he was aiming to use only the tip. Marth continued to unleash slash after slash, Sam kept dodging around and back every time; Sam's brawler personality just realised the amount of time he dodged had put him in a position in which he can not counter nor dodge, Marth then used his shield breaker and sent the boy back. Sam was scraping against the floor with the heels of his shoes as he came to a solid stop.

* * *

While this was happening there was a strong conversation about what was happening.

"How-come Sam isn't fighting back? He dodged the attacks right?" Robina asked.

"It's easy, Marth is too far away." Pit said calmly, as Robina turned to him looking confused. "Marth fights by using the tip of his sword as his most powerful point, so he has to stay a distance back in order for that tactic to work; meanwhile Sam can only fight back when he gets into a close enough spot in order to counter a defenceless enemy, my blades are shorter than Marth's so it was possible. However with the range Marth has, if Sam tired to get close after an attack he'd get hit."

"So that means..." Robina said, looking at the fight worriedly.

"It means, Sam has to go on the offensive if he wants to fight, and that won't happen because it's against his brawler's personality." Link said. "Marth knows this too."

They watched as Sam was sent flying back after the shield breaker.

* * *

Sam stared at Marth with his empty eyes, the brawler couldn't think of what to do. Marth lunged at him once more swinging the sword around, Sam rolled around it but Marth was able to grab him; Marth kneed Sam and then tripped him over his leg, bringing his sword over his head Marth got a direct slice on Sam which sent him flying back. Sam was just able to grab the arena floor and slide across it, Marth didn't rest as he came running back at Sam swinging his blade upwards.

"SAM!" Robina and Pit yelled.

Just then a spark of personality flashed in the brawler's eyes as he got up and dodged the blade, he then leaped at Marth and landed a punch straight across Marth's face, sending the young prince backwards; Marth brought his sword back as he did to slice at Sam but he back-flipped over the blade. Sam then threw his iron balls at Marth and followed up after them.

"Finally getting, aggressive are you?" Marth said, swing his sword to deflect the attack.

Sam went into to get another punch but the prince brought his sword back and deflected Sam's fist, he sliced upwards not sending Sam too far back; Sam jumped back at Marth throwing his fist forwards, Marth managed to grab the fist and pulled it away. The Falchion was coming down at Sam with a harsh slice, the prince smiled cockily as the blade got closer, Sam acted quickly and grabbed Marth's arm and with a swift movement he knocked the blade out his hand; grabbing the sword mid-air and jumping back Sam was know wielding the Falchion. Everyone in the audience of fighters cheered as this was a first, though it wasn't a good thing. The brawlers clothes disappeared as Sam was back to wearing his casual clothing and his eyes were back to normal, he looked around confused and then down at the blade.

"Hey, what's going on, did I win?" Sam asked, looking at the audience.

Everyone looked down in surprise at what had happened, only Marth didn't notice; he was focusing on getting the blade back and after an elbow to a confused Sam he followed up with a huge slash which sent Sam flying out the smash zone.

"Sam!" Pit shouted flying over to the now unconscious and flying Sam.

Another number of fighters went running towards him but they weren't fast enough as he went rolling up the arena seats and smacking his back against the benches, Pit managed to grab him in the end. Marth, just finishing his slice had realised what happened and jumped out of the arena and ran to Sam but was hit pinned down by an arrow and before he knew it a furious Robin and Lucina had their swords to his throat.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Ganon shouted running over to calm the girls down.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since then and it was the afternoon now, crowded around the bed was Pit, Link, Lucina, Robin, Zelda and Ike &amp; Sheik. Sam was still out and Pit was really worried.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Pit moaned, his tone was a little angry. "Why couldn't Marth notice it in time?"

"He probably hit his head hard on one of the benches and plus no one knew what would happen, we didn't expect it and plus if Sam had took hold of my sword I would of lost all focus on anything but it. Don't go so hard on Marth, he's got Robina and Ganon on him right now." Robin said, trying to calm Pit down.

"It's sad, I can't believe someone genuinely got hurt." Zelda said.

"Well, I suppose some go-" Sheik was saying when Ike covered her mouth and shook his head.

"The kid'll wake up soon enough, I'm sure of it." Ike said.

"He's waking up now." Lucario said as she walked into the room.

Just as she said Sam moaned a little and brought his body up, rubbing his head in pain and looking around confused.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" Sam asked groggily, still coming to grips with the situation.

"You were nocked out of the arena by Marth after snapping out of a personality during your fight." Lucario said quickly and coldly.

Pit glared at her, he'd never been so angry, how could she just say something so harsh and so easily. Link ruffled the angel's hair and turned to Sam.

"After grabbing the Falchion you snapped out of your brawler personality, in other words, you are a swordsmen." Link said, putting on a happy tone.

"I'm a what?" Sam asked.

"A wizard Harry." Link laughed. "No you, Samuel Phoenix are a born sword user it seems."

Sam looked down at his hands and back up at the group.

"But I..." He was saying.

"I got you a trainer, he'll give you a sword too." Lucario interrupted before walking away.

"Thank you!" Sam shouted after her, he looked around at the group again. "Where's Robina?"

"Giving Marth hell and more." Ike said.

"They're lucky I'm not there, I was close to really hurting him before." Lucina said.

* * *

Sam had jumped out the hospital bed, managing to escape the group of teens, he'd gone to find Marth and Robina at Ganon's office. He ran around the corner and located the office, without thinking he burst into it seeing Marth, Robina, Ganondorf and Meta-knight. Robina let out a huge smile and jumped at him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Oh you're ok, you're ok!" She said, burying her face into his hair.

"Mhmm I'm fine, really I'm good." He said, blushing and looking up at her.

Marth had stood up and walked over, Robina tried to pull Sam away but he resisted and looked up at the prince.

"I'm sorry." Marth said apologetically.

"I know, I know, it's really okay. It was an accident." Sam said happily.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and okay, good thing your body is used to fighting and those hits didn't do much." Ganon said, he looked at Meta-knight and then back to Sam. "Actually we can kill two birds with one stone here, Sam you're aware of Meta-knight right? Well he's going to train you with a sword."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you know that it won't be easy and after a week of learning the basics you will fight me." The small knight said, looking up at Sam.

"Yes sir!" Sam said timidly.

"Good good, you've all sorted this out, now would you kindly leave my office, I need to see Meta-knight for a minute." Ganon said, shooing the teens out of his office.

Upon the door shutting Meta-knight turned to Ganon.

"He'll be a strong sword user, even without knowing what's going on he was about to let loose a perfect slash upon Marth before he got elbowed. Natural instinct is good to have."

"I guess so, anyway we need to talk about the Monado boy." Ganon said.

"Shulk?"

"Yes. Shulk."

* * *

The sky was basked in an orange light as the arena was mainly empty bar from Meta-knight, Sam and Palutena.

"Are you ready?" Meta-knight asked.

"U-uh, yeah sure." Sam said timidly, fumbling around with the sword.

Meta-knight charged at Sam and thrust his blade forward, Sam let out a squeak of fear and pulled his sword back defencelessly. Meta-knight stopped, sighed and walked away for a bit.

"I understand that you've never really been in a fight properly but you need to get prepared to fight!" The knight said coldly.

"I-I know, s-sorry sir." Sam said, crouching up into a ball on the floor.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay now." Palutena said comforting him. "If you can do this then you can fight alongside Pit and the others."

"Yeah, I know, can we try again?" Sam said, standing up.

"We'd do this all night until you're ready." Meta-knight said.

The knight charged at Sam again, but this time Sam brought his sword back to unleash a slice; mid-way through swinging his broadsword he began to think about everyone fighting without him, how he felt when he begged for Lucario to train him and then, how it would feel to be in an actual fight. He felt happy. The broadsword began to glow blue and with a flash it changed shape. The blade clashed with Meta-knight's, Sam's sword had now become a katana and the blade was glowing blue. Meta-knight jumped back and so did Sam, he looked down at the sword looking confused.

"You...your aura...it changed the sword." Palutena said, stunned by what had happened.

"I-I...what?" Sam said, equally as shocked, looking at the sword.

"Your aura was strong enough to physically change the sword type, and the blade is made from your aura now." Meta-knight said.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing." Sam said to himself quietly in awe.

Meta-knight turned and walked away.

"Wait, aren't you training me?" Sam called out.

"I just did, the only thing a swordsmen needs is courage! Now that you have that Palutena will train you in combat." Meta-knight replied, disappearing into the shadows.

"You don't mind me training you right?" Palutena asked.

"No, of course not, it'll be fun." Sam said happily.

His grip loosened on the sword and the blade vanished, night was rolling in so they decided to go to bed and start training the next day.

* * *

Ganon and Bowser rode up to the mountains, flying towards a dark cave. They landed quietly and Ganon walked into the cave signalling for Bowser to stay out and wait. It was dark inside and he found it difficult to see, he managed to spot a figure in the darkness.

"Monado boy?" He called.

"My name is Shulk old man, why are you here?" The young swordsman said, walking into a place were Ganon could see him.

"I came to tell you that your first fight will be in six days against Pit as you requested."

"Good, hopefully he'll be as strong as they say."

"He is."

"Then there's nothing to worry about then, oh yeah, did one of the legendary four remove a limiter today? I felt something."

"No, however the Mii boy, Sam, was able to change the properties of his sword based solely off his aura."

"Sam, huh, maybe I'll take him down after Pit."

**So things are starting to take place now, the Shulk arc is under-way and the final fight is a good one!**

**SO BIG NEWS! I'm back in school now so I am unable to do this daily any more, however you will get one more on wednesday and every following wednesday, and it is no longer daily adventures. There will be jumps in time between the upcoming chapters so please understand. Thank you for reading so far and I'd like to ask you to keep reading every wednesday. Thank you so much**


	18. Chapter 18-A boy, A ring and YESH!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Three days after Sam's first experience with a sword he and Palutena were heavily training for hours on end, every morning he'd grab breakfast and then at night he'd eat supper and sleep; the only thing pushing him through it all was that he never had to hide in a fight after this, he can be up there with his friends now, fighting it in the big league. It was reaching around noon and he and Palutena were mid-combat.

"Come on, you've almost got it!" She shouted, swinging her staff forward.

Sam jumped up and placed his left hand on the staff, pushing it down and with his right hand swung the katana towards Palutena. _'It's unorthodox but high level combat, using the opponents weapon to your advantage. He's certainly growing." _She thought to herself as she warped away, dodging the slice. Sam jumped back and the blade disappeared as he unfocused his aura to take a breather. It was then Link came running onto the arena.

"Good to see you two working hard, I think you guys need a break." He said, looking at the panting Sam and Goddess.

"Sorry Link, we don't have any time to rest, he has to fight Meta-knight in three days." Palutena said, turning her head to look at Sam, he was lying back on the ground and panting heavily. "Then again, a break might do him some good, what did you have in mind?"

"A trip to the amusement park, Pit went to the fair the other day but he didn't get to go on a certain coaster, so I said we'd all go to the amusement park to make up for it with everyone."

"Amusement park? I-I'm not really good with all that." Sam said, pulling himself from the ground. "But you guys can go and I'll stay here and train."

"Nonsense, you have to go your teacher commands it!" Palutena demanded.

"Besides Pit's going and plus Robina will want to ride with you." Link said, pulling Sam over and starting to run.

"W-woah, okay okay I guess I'll go then!" Sam yelled as he was being dragged along.

* * *

Captain Falcon ran onto the flying bus, after all they have to fly to reach the mansion, and looked around. He was counting the heads of everyone and smiled to himself when he noticed Pit, he walked over to the angel as the bus started to move.

"Hey kid, how do you feel about being in a live fight in two days?" He asked.

"Well I don't really get a choice, but it'll be fun!" Pit said energetically. "So is it you?"

"No, we're asking you to be a villain again for a late arrival, he's a sword user named Shulk."

"Like in the comics?" Link laughed, over-hearing the conversation.

"Hah, now that'd be good! No, apparently he'd pretty good and he requested you to be his opponent." The captain said.

"Well in that case I'll try not to disappoint, I won't lose to two newbies!" Pit giggled, looking at Sam who simply smirked back.

"Good, anyway I'll see you guys around the park then!" The captain said, walking towards the back of the bus.

Pit turned to Sam and they both began to think heavily about this.

"I wonder what he's like, a swordsmen sounds like a great opponent for you, I've never seen two sword users fight eachother." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think I'll win! I mean you got lucky after all." Pit laughed.

"Yeah, next time I'll be fighting you!" Sam said confidently.

_'Shulk, someone who was not only late to join but also got to request who he fights...he must be strong, but I can take him!" _Pit thought.

* * *

The bus pulled up outside the park, dropping everyone off before driving away again. Everyone gathered around the captain who was about to explain the rules of the day.

"Okay. Get in, have fun. Get out, lose no-one. Great? YESH!" He said quickly before bolting and leaving everyone behind.

The group of teens ran on afterwards; they looked around excitedly as they could hear screams from all around, children running around and the smell of all kinds of fast-food. Past the trees they could see the huge loop of a particular ride and Marth, taking charge, lead everyone towards it.

"We can stay on the ground and wait for everyone if you want." Robina said happily, grabbing Sam's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"T-thanks, are you sure you don't want to go on?" Sam asked.

As the couple kept up with the ground while talking about the situation the Goddess looked back at them angrily, mainly at Robina. She opened and closed her fists and glanced back when she felt it was possible; _'Damn that girl, already taking Sam before I could meet him and get a crush on him. No matter, it'll take some time but I'll get him, and today I start!" _Palutena thought to herself.

* * *

Link and Zelda took the front row on the ride, followed by Lucina and Robin and then Ike and Sheik. Pit sat next to Marth at the back, he looked a little sad but mostly he looked eager and excited.

"So what does this ride do exactly?" Marth asked.

"Oh well, first you go up and then the fun starts when-" Pit was saying before the ride jolted forward. "Well you'll find out."

Marth gulped as he looked forwards, there was a huge slope going upwards and the only sound you could hear was the clanking of the chains as they got further and further up the ride. They came to a flat part at the top of the coaster and stopped briefly, using this time Marth looked over the side and went white. He couldn't even make out Sam and Robina and where they had just come from looked like a model shed, the karts moved forward slightly and he gripped tightly to the handles of the rides. Pit leaned forward in excitement looking and the rest of the ride. Sheik had her eyes closed and her arms crossed, obviously unimpressed, while Ike started to stretch. Lucina and Robin were talking a little, making some jokes; in the front kart looking over the was Link and Zelda, he was smiling like a child of Christmas as he saw what lied ahead of him while Zelda held onto him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She really didn't do speed too well. With a loud clank the kart went over the edged as all the teens, bar Sheik, roared with excitement, there were harsh twists and they went upside down which turned into a loop and from that a helix, it was chaos. Everyone was smiling and screaming in joy/fear (except Sheik who started to yawn) as the went through more loops and went faster. Mid-way through a loop Ike's attention was drawn away as a small, shiny object fell from his pocket. He quickly glanced at Sheik and then back at the object, reaching out to grab it but just missing he watched as the object fell to the floor below into some bushes. The ride pulled up to a stop as everyone got off, Palutena rushed out, Link helped Zelda get out as she leaned on him; Pit rushed out energetically too and Ike walked out with Sheik looking extremely worried.

"Sir, please get off the ride." The employee said.

"I'll...give me a minute." A pale Marth said, slumped back in his chair.

Palutena saw Sam and rushed over to him, he was talking to Robina at the time; she pressed her back up against him and threw her arms around him letting out a huge smile.

"Ah Sam, you really should have come on! It was so fun." Palutena said with a smirk.

"N-no way, that looked scary." Sam said, blushing.

"Yeah...he's scared of heights." Robina said, looking Palutena up and down giving a 'you're being weird look'.

"Oh right I see, then in that case, come on this ride with me!" Palutena said grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him away.

"Uh, actually we were about to go on that ride over there. Alone." Robina argued, grabbing Sam by the other arm and pulling him back.

"I really think he should spend more time with his teacher, plus we all friends here so we can't go off as couples right?"

"Well, you see him enough already! And there are no agreements about couples here, so how about you just let go of my boyfriend."

"You. Let. Go." Palutena said angrily.

"No. You." Robina snapped back.

The girls were tugging Sam back and forth as he glanced around, fretting about, he turned to Pit who came into his sight with a 'help me' face. Smiling Pit ran over and pushed Sam out of the girls' reaches, grabbing him and running off.

"Sorry, best friend catch-up day!" Pit shouted back as he began to disappear.

"Hey, wait!"The two girls shouted synchronously as they charged after them, scowling at each-other when they could.

Marth came wobbling out of the ride at last, he grabbed onto a railing and leaned against it, he looked in actual pain. He was gaining whatever peace he could before Ike grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Dude, help me!" Ike said panicky.

"STOP SHAKING ME!" Marth shouted quickly, after Ike let him go the prince leaned back on the rail and looked back towards the swordsman. "Okay, what's up?"

"The ring, it dropped out of my pocket on the ride!"

"The ring?"

"Yes, my engagement ring!" Ike hissed, looking around for Sheik.

"You're going to-" Marth said loudly, he looked around and then lowered his tone. "You're going to propose?"

"Yes, so please help me, I know were the bushes are."

"Okay lets go then!" Marth said confidently, getting a second wind.

At the moment Sheik walked over to Ike who jumped back and started to run off with Marth.

"Sorry honey, we've gotta do a thing, I'll see you later." He said as the two ran away.

Sheik blinked and looked blankly at the path they took, she shrugged and started to follow Link and Zelda. Robin and Lucina had been left to their own business; they looked around and began to wonder what had gotten everyone in such a state.

"Geez, I guess it's just us now." Robin moaned.

"And what's wrong with just us?" Lucina asked.

"Nothing of course, nothing!" Robin answered quickly.

"So where should we go?"

"There are plenty of rides, how about we go on them all?"

"Yes, they're the rules of the park after all, this'll be fun." She said energetically, walking towards the nearest ride.

"Who knew you could give a place of free choice rules like that." Robin laughed.

* * *

"Sweetie what's wrong?" The woman asked, bursting into a scream as they turned around the corner.

"This man's making me scared mommy." The little girl shouted, pointed next to her.

"YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH!" The captain shouted as they went in a loop.

* * *

Marth and Ike ran around the corner, almost stumbling over when they caught sight of the bush. Marth ran ahead and dived into it, he rooted around and then popped his head back up with a disappointed face.

"No luck." He said apologetically.

"Damn! It has to be here!" Ike growled, looking around the ground.

"Hey mister, you looking for something?" A little kid said, holding a ring in his hand.

"Oh God yes, thank you!" Ike cheered reaching out to grab the ring but the kid pulled it back.

"This looks expensive, probably sell it for a lot, what do I get if I give it back to you?"

"Your life." Marth said angrily, pulling out his blade.

"Ah ah." This kid teased, about to throw the ring.

"Ok, ok. What do you want?" Ike asked.

"Hm, you're the sword fighters from the Smash Mansion, I recognise you! Well you see it's my birthday and we're having a party over there-" The kid was saying.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Ike moaned as he turned the kid around and followed him to the party.

* * *

Pit looked around the corner, he watched as the two girls ran off into the distance in search of them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"We lost them." Pit said happily.

"Thank heavens." Sam replied, sighing a sigh of relief.

"So how come you want to get away from them?"

"Well I don't, I'd love to spend time with them but Palutena's acting weird."

"I wonder why that is, maybe we'll find out some time."

"Yeah maybe, so what should we do?"

"Well we're in an amusement park and you don't like heights...we can play games and go eat and go on the fun small rides!" Pit said happily.

"Yeah, there's one over there!"

Sam pointed to the guns vs arrows game, which seemed oddly fortunate considering that is exactly what they needed. They ran over and took their places on the game, Pit smirked cockily.

"Don't think you can beat my bow skills!"

"Well, my skills with guns are vastly superior." Sam said, he had changed into his gunner personality.

All sorts of targets came flying around them, they shot their ammunition quickly and cleanly, missing not a single shot. It was tense as they rolled around each-other and hit more and more targets; they smiled at each-other as the game came to an end. Sam changed back and their attention went directly to the score-board, it said Sam: 356pts and Pit: 357pts. Pit let out a huge cheer while Sam sighed but also smiled at his friend's victory, they gave each other a high-five and continued to go off and play games. It was the most fun Pit and Sam had in a long time, almost nothing could stop there fun times.

* * *

Robin and Lucina were zooming down a slope on the coaster, Robin threw his hands in the air with excitement.

"Woohoo, no hands!" He shouted.

Lucina's hands quickly grabbed his and she pulled them down and placed them on the rails, he blushed and turned to look at her; though he was a little disappointed when he saw her serious face.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the ride!" She shouted.

A little later had passed and they'd gone inside a moving shooter, the ride was slow so they had plenty of time to hug each-other and look around, only shooting when they had to; Robin had missed a shot so he stood up and turned to take a proper shot, as he was about to fire Lucina pulled him down and he missed. The target went out of sight.

"No standing!" Lucina said harshly.

Robin sighed. He was walking around the park with her, sharing cotton candy and they were having a lot of fun; now he was enjoying her company, I mean after all he loved her but she was really into her rules, not letting him fully enjoy everything. _'Why do I like her again?' _He thought to himself.

"Hey Robin? Could you win that for me?" Lucina said coyly, blushing and pointing to a huge stuffed animal.

He smiled and though _'Oh yeah, she's smart and cute. That's why'_. He walked over and started to play the game, giving it his all to see her smile more._  
_

* * *

"What the hell is your deal?" Robina shouted at Palutena. "I was going to have fun with my boyfriend until you showed up."

"I was going to have fun with him too, but I need to change his girlfriend for that!" Palutena argued back.

"Oh yeah, why don't you just try it, after all he lo~ves me and, you don't know the real him."

"Well, I happen to know how to treat him properly."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Like my pet!" They both shouted at the same time, people stared but walked on.

The two looked at each-other, both taking in what the other had said. For some uncontrollable reason they both smirked, which then grew into a huge laughter. They put their arms over each-others shoulder and started to walk off.

"I won't let you have him." Robina said.

"Same goes to you." Palutena said back.

* * *

The evening came in and everyone started to get back on the bus, Sheik was about to step on last when Ike and Marth came running out the park.

"Sheik!" Ike shouted.

The blonde ninja stopped and turned to him, she glared with her one red eye.

"Listen I'm so sorry about today, but I had to something important." He said, his eyes slightly full of fear remembering all the kids jumping on him and forcing him to dance.

"Such as?" Sheik asked.

"It doesn't matter. But this does." He said confidently, getting down on one knee. "Sheik, we've been dating for four years now, and throughout all that time I've always loved you. You've constantly been asking me to marry you and so, here it is." He pulled out the ring from his pocket, her eyes widened (though you could only see one). "Will you, marry me?"

Sheik stood there, still and silent. It was a small while but she crashed to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulder. She was blushing heavily and tears were rolling down her face, so much she had to pull the bandages down which made everyone almost fall out the windows with excitement. She was smiling widely.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said, wrapping herself around Ike.

Everyone on the bus cheered, the girls were screaming and jumping up and down, the boys were cheering too. Link and Robin cried a little. Robina and Palutena giggled, glancing back at Sam which made him shudder and blush.

"YESH!" The captain cheered.

**Woohoo, so Ike and Sheik are getting married ^.^ That's great news! Also a sparking new rivalry between Robina and Palutena has emerged! Marth's probably furious that the new-commer has more girls liking him then he does...or does he? Regardless tomorrow's the last chapter of this week and it's extremely important! Tune in for...**

**Pit vs Shulk**

**I'll see you all next time ^.^ Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19-Monado Boy

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**Thank you to: DarkWolFizzGirl for continued support, ColeBlackSmith for speculation, Toadette girl for your opinion, Guest A for your speculation and I always planned him to be a 3in1 from the start, Guest B for spelling with the Hook-shot and Doortodarkness12 for your opinion.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The stadium had almost been overrun with people, this was another huge thing for the fans of Smash, a new fighter! Not only was he late but also he gets to fight Pit, by any new-commer's standard that was almost a suicide. Unless you were lucky or stronger then going against veterans was often avoided but this challenger straight-up challenged Pit. There were whispers amongst the crowd as they speculated what he would be like, how the fight would go and who would be the overall winner. The fighters up in their viewing podium were also heavy in chatter.

"We've never even seen this kid, is this right?" Fox asked.

"Ah of course it is! I mean, what's a fight without a fighter, an argument!" Wolf said, hiccuping between words.

"Don't get drunk and then come here." Fox said disappointedly, making Wolf laugh.

"Pit's going to win!" Sam said happily further down in front.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Pit's strong dear, he's one of the best here with Marth." Lucina argued, Marth pulled a face not knowing whether to be insulted or not.

"I agree with Sam, no matter what new-commer, Pit's too strong. I mean Sam only won because of his personality thing being a prefect counter to Pit's style." Link said, brushing off everyone's doubts.

Everyone nodded in unison and dropped their debate, their gazes taking to the arena. The crowd started to cheer as the low buzzing of the announcer's microphone was heard.

"Today, a battle so fierce will take place that it will leave you in doubt, a battle so amazing you won't stop talking about it for months, a battle so legendary that it's a first in the whole of Smash history! A late-commer vs a veteran! Introducing our resident angel, Pit!" The announcer shouted.

As soon as his name was spoke Pit came flying onto the stage, basking in the cheers of the people and laughing as he thought how fun his job was. He waved towards Sam as he flew around and with a gently landing, pulled out his swords and started to slice at the sir, showing off his strength.

"And the one you've all been waiting for...Shulk! The God slayer?" The announcer continued to shout, taking another look at the card.

A wave of mutters and whispers swept over the fighters with the only words that could be heard were 'God slayer'; even the title had made the fighters mutter a little with confusion.

"God slayer?" Palutena asked.

"The titles simple enough, but why that title?" Robin started to question. "Gods can't be slain, right?"

"No, they're definitely immortal beings." Lucina contributed.

"As Robin said, title, meaning it's just a name like 'The hero of time'; I'm not really a hero of time, not this me anyway but I never was. I was just a hero who travelled through time." Link said, looking at the stage more intensely now.

"Pit." Sam said quietly.

Pit stood still on the arena, looking at the other entrance with confident eyes, he was scanning the darkness for his opponent and searching for a flashy entrance you'd expect from a 'God slayer' when suddenly a boy walked calmly out the shadows. He looked around Pit's age, his hair was blonde and shaggy and his clothes looked like some kind of cosplay; he had his eyes shut and one hand on the handle of the sword strapped to his back, he took his hand down and opened his eyes to glance around the arena with his bright green eyes. The stadium was silent, everyone was watching this boy, his gaze greeted everyone. He looked up to the fighter's quickly scanning all their faces, almost piercing their souls before switching to the angel in front of him.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Pit is?" He asked calmly.

"Huh? Uhm, I am Pit." The brown-haired angel laughed.

"Oh, you are? Ok." Shulk said, a brief hint of disappointment in his voice.

Marth and Link scowled at the boy, clenching their fists in their crossed arms while Sam just looked down in confusion.

"W-what was with that response?" Sam said to himself.

* * *

"Go!" The announcer shouted, his voice echoing through the arena.

As soon as the announcer had finished Pit was running at Shulk, thrusting both his swords forwards, Shulk dodged it by stepping back a little; Pit had planned this and took another step forwards swinging his blades to his side however, Shulk had jumped just above the blades, almost crouching in the air. Shulk swung his right leg around mid-air hitting Pit right in the face and towards the ground; however, Shulk with his other leg kicked in the other direction and hit Pit in the shoulder sending the angel rolling backwards while he landed. Pit stood up mid-roll and quickly shot off an arrow at the God-slayer, who dodged it by getting on his hand and spinning around it, his back now facing pit; he went into a ball position quickly and followed by kicking on the floor, back-flipping in the air towards Pit. The angel raised his sword in and X-shape and blocked his opponent's feet so Shulk took a crouching position on Pit's blades; continuing to attack with his feet Shulk kicked off the blades, pushing the angel back, and headed towards the ground. Like a break-dancer he caught himself with one hand and spun around to face pit, charging at him with an uppercut, Pit tried block it by again making an X-shape towards the fist. Shulk brought his fist back and with the other hand, brought a punch around to Pit's face knocking the angel off the floor again and making him fly side-ways. Before the flying boy could even get out of his reach Shulk had brought his leg up to kick hit in the head again and with great success, he grabbed the now flying upwards Pit by the hair and tossed towards the ground behind him. Pit, performing a mini-roll turned around and jumped at Shulk, swinging his blades and missing with both he brought his leg around mid-air to kick Shulk but was stopped by the boy's fist and as Pit flew back, Shulk jumped back. Pit landed ungracefully, having to catch his breath he looked at Shulk with eyes full of frustration.

"After a furious amount of combat, Shulk is still untouched while Pit seems to be struggling!" The announcer shouted down his microphone, however the crowd just stayed silent for once.

* * *

Up in the viewing area a few of the fighters had become restless, Link and Marth were leaning forward, their scowls were harsh and angry; even the gentle and timid Sam started to scowl at the fight.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Robina asked, tugging on Sam's arm.

It was like he didn't hear her, he continued to scowl at the arena, his eyes full of an odd rage; Link leaned forward to talk to Robina.

"Look at the eyes." Link muttered, pointing at Shulk.

Robina looked at him confused, and then she turned to Shulk's eyes, she too came down with a sudden case of anger.

* * *

Pit's eyes, still full of frustration and even happiness during this fight was clearly visible, everyone could tell he was giving it his all but, Shulk's eyes had nothing; not even a shed of happiness, not even pity. Nothing. You could tell just by looking in his hands that he was clearly uninterested. Pit, still in the mind-set of winning didn't notice his opponents lack of interest and started to charge back at Shulk. Shulk leaped towards Pit and brought his fist forwards, Pit managed to dodge and thrust his left blade forward which Shulk deftly moved around and landed a fist to Pit's face with his other hand. Pit jumped back before Shulk could grab him and fired off a barrage of arrows, and continued to increase his distance. The God-slayer was having none of it however, running through the barrage of arrows, dodging the majority, one came straight at him that he couldn't dodge. He jumped off the floor a little and began to run along the arrow of light towards Pit.

"What?" Pit shouted, frozen in surprise.

Before he could get and answer Shulk jumped forwards kicking with one foot, Pit managed to just dodge however Shulk didn't stop, he kept jump kicking while Pit scrambled around trying to get away. Pit finally brought down his guardian sentinels blocking Shulk and pushed him backwards, still not hurting him, and quickly he turned his swords into the bow, this time he smirked and didn't fire off any arrows.

"I'm sorry but this time, I won't lose, I'm using my new strategy!" He shouted confidently, gaining cheers from the crowd and even a spark of interest from Shulk. _'Sorry Sam, I wanted to save this for you and beat you with it.'_ He thought.

Pit charge at Shulk, twirling the bow in his hand and unleashing a slash towards Shulk, who gave a dull look, it was then a blue arrow fired from bow which fired the blades forward at an unexpected speed towards Shulk, making contact with Shulk for the first time but he was blocking it with his arms; Shulk was skidding back from the blow while the crowd cheered for Pit, he charged forwards and continued to attack, firing off arrows to increase his speed. Shulk was able to dodge most of them but he had to block some, Pit was cornering him.

"Heh, not bad am I? How about you use that sword now?" Pit shouted, continuing his assault.

"The Monado? Well to be honest, I'm really not feeling it." The God-slayer replied, stopping the assault by grabbing the swords mid-swing as if it was nothing.

Pit froze, not like before where it was out of amazement, now it was out of devastation. As pit dropped to his knees his eyes became emotionless and his face blank, the fighters all jumped to their feet. Only Sam, Link and Marth were able to lip-read what Shulk had. Sam's grip on the rails started to crush the metal, he began to snarl as he stared at the fighters below. Lucario looked around concerned, she didn't know who's aura to look at Pit and Sam's growing dark aura or Shulk's seeminlgy never ending amount.

"It's over now." Shulk said calmly, he stretched his leg out far behind him while the stadium became silent, the only sound following was the swing of his leg as it came into contact with Pits face and sent him flying towards the seating area.

Link zoomed down to the stadium using his hook-shot and Marth transported himself using a rune, they both brought their swords to Shulk's neck. As Pit was flying out of the stadium Sonic had jumped up and started to dash after him, Ganon had also jumped to action however Sam was the closest as he'd started moving when Shulk brought his leg back, he watched in horror as his friend went rolling up the stadium and then through the walls of the castle and disappeared. Sonic overtook Sam and disappeared too as he went to grab Pit. The civilians had managed to dodge the angel's crashing body just in time and all their attention turned back towards the fighters in the arena.

"Why? Why did you do that, you weren't respectful enough to get involved with the thrill of the fight so why didn't you stop? Think about your answer, the Smash zone's down now he's out the arena so we will cut you!" Link shouted, through his gritting teeth.

"Why would I stop? Weaklings don't get the choice whether they fly away or not." Shulk said coldly.

Both the teens had to try not to unleash a slice against the restrained Shulk, their hands were trembling with anger as they both scowled at him. Robina came running over to Sam who was frozen now and hugged him tightly, his focus was completely on the hole. Sonic walked out of the shadows carrying Pit in his arms.

"Get him back to the mansion, now!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone sprung to action at this point, the audience was being forced out the arena and everyone was doing everything they could. Most had gone to restrain Shulk more while others ran off to their ships.

* * *

Back in the mansion Pac-man looked at the damage percent on the TV which read: Pit-136% and Shulk-1%. He sighed and turned it off, getting himself out his chair he started to head towards his phone.

* * *

Pit was out in bed, completely covered in bandages while all his friends had gathered around him. The doctor had said they were heavy injuries and that he wouldn't be able to fight for a few days, but because he is who he is all the bones will heal before the end of the week. Everyone was sad, no one could even attempt a smile. It was then Ganon walked in on the scene, looked at Pit in the bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen." He said apologetically. "Sam, I know this is a bad time but tomorrow your match has been pushed back, there will be a warm up fight first."

"Who with?" Sam said coldly, not taking his eyes off Pit.

"Shulk and Pac-man, the old man requested it."

"That's fine." Sam said, he turned to Ganon, tears streaming down his face. "As long as that Shulk pays."

Ganon nodded and went on his way, as soon as the door closed almost everyone cried. Link stood up and bashed his hands on the walls.

"Dammit! First that -Sam muted out the word- shows no respect for Pit, but then he tells him he's nothing during the fight!" Link shouted as he took his anger out on the wall.

Everyone burst out into a mix of tears and angry shouting about Shulk, Sam just stayed silent and stared at Pit. A few hours had passed since then and it was lights out in the room, everyone had left and Pit was lying down. He sat up and pulled the bandages from his face, not reacting to the pain shooting through his body; he looked down at his hands and then into a mirror. His eyes were dead and he cried silently. The inside of his head was a screaming mess, he was worried about everything and everyone. Palutena was slumped against the wall outside the office, using her powers to listen to Pit's mind, she began to cry; gripping her staff tightly she began to talk to the air.

* * *

The phone began to ring in his humble abode, he went to pick it up, hesitated, and then picked it up again.

"Yo." He said cockily.

"Listen, Pit's in bad shape and will be for a while." She said. "I'm using magic to connect to your phone."

"I figured, listen I couldn't care less about what happens to Pit, and I know what's happened. I can feel his aura."

"Then what if he gets swallowed by darkness? Wouldn't that make him a Dark Pit?" Palutena said smugly.

"Tsk, get me an invitation and I'll be there as soon as." The young dark-haired boy said, standing up and then hanging up.

He stretched out his black wings and turned the TV off, he looked out into the moon-light with his deep red eyes.

"I've always wanted to win at Smash!" He said, taking flight out of the humble abode. "I, Dark Pit, am coming to Smash!"

**And so the arc kicks off in full swing, Shulk made his grand apprearance and boy is he hateful xD Should make it known that I really like Shulk in real life. Pit's sinking into depression? How's Sam dealing with this and Pac-man takes on Shulk? Well you'll have to see how that goes down next wednesday! Thanks for reading and get involved with feedback! The shulk arc is still only mid-way there!**


	20. Chapter 20-Payback

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit was thrown back against the floor, he couldn't feel his wings and his bow-blades were no-where to be seen; Shulk was standing over him, his eyes were cold and empty, it was like staring into a black void. A dark aura was around Shulk and it enveloped Pit making him feel heavy and helpless, a purpled mist of darkness gathered around them.

"You're weak, I feel nothing." Shulk said, there was no emotion and with that he disappeared into the mist.

"Stop! I can still fight!" Pit screamed, trying to get himself off the floor.

"No you can't, you're no general. Not a hero, like me. You're so weak that even when we were acting for Palutena's trailer you were seriously giving it your all." Link said coldly, coming from the mist.

"Link..." Pit said, his voice full of shock.

The hyrulian stepped back into the shadow and out stepped Palutena and Lucina on either side of him. They were looking down on him, their faces full of disgust and anger.

"To believe, someone as weak as you could actually lead my army, it's ridiculous." The Goddes said, spitting out the words.

"And I used to respect you somehow, I was a fool." Lucina added, bitterly.

Just like Link and Shulk they were swallowed up by the mist leaving Pit alone and in pain. He was thrashing about on the floor, squirming and screaming.

"Guys! Please, come back! I'm not weak! I can fight! PLEASE!" The angel's screaming became more painful to his throat, tears rolled down his face and his voice cracked.

"Don't worry Pit, I'm here." Pit heard Sam's voice and turned to face him.

Sam was standing over Pit, holding his katana upside-down and he had a wide, manic smile which stretched across his face unnaturally. He was giggling with an insane laugh and his eyes gave off a twisted, evil feeling.

"S-sam." Pit said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry friend, I'll end this pain." Sam laughed manically, lifting up the blade and slamming it down towards Pit's head.

Pit's eyes opened quickly, he eyes darted from left to right as he scanned the room for anyone; he was sitting up, crouched into a ball, he suddenly felt the pain of his nails digging into his head which then became dull. He slowly pulled his hands down from his head and looked at them, he was shaking and he could see tears drop into his palms. It was early morning and the sun still hadn't rose yet so he was enveloped in darkness, the only thing keeping him awake now was the feeling of pain running through his body. He lied back down and closed his eyes, he knew if he were to go back to sleep then he would only have more nightmares but yet, he couldn't stop.

* * *

It was only five hours away from the fight in the castle now, banners had been put all over the towns over-night and ticket sales went through the roof; the special double battle of 'Pac-man vs Shulk, followed by Sam vs Meta-knight' was something everyone was pumped for, the legendary four almost never fight and when they do they limit themselves too much. For the first time one had actually requested a fight! None other than General Pac-man too! Everyone across the cities around the castle couldn't get off their phone, bragging that they got tickets or complaining that they sold out, it was all a lot of work. However the most work was assigned to the Dark Lord in his office. He was signing paperwork given to him by the Smash network in order to authorize the fight and to be able to push around schedules here and there, the phones in his office were ringing non-stop, the man flipped off his phones knowing it wouldn't do anything. The gold phone directly next to him went off, he immediately reacted to it.

"Hello sir...yes I know, the legendary four aren't ever to fight unless you command it...because of a situation here, it was necessary for this to happen...do you want to lose one of your competition's main fighters?...Yes, sorry for stepping out of line...thank you, I will make sure." Ganon answered calmly, putting the phone down gently before erupting into violent shouts and grunts.

All of a sudden the room fell silent, the phones stopped making noise, they were still ringing but there was absolutely no noise. Ganon turned to find himself looking at the green-haired Goddess in front of him.

"Hello, what would you like? I owe you for turning the sound off." He said sarcastically.

"I would like to request we add someone to the family." She said forcefully.

"You what? We've just had a new competitor enter, have you seen how much trouble this has caused?" He shouted, chuckling a little between words.

"No, this challenger would fix everything here, in fact he would save Smash." Palutena said confidently, determination in her eyes. "We both know that we're in trouble right now."

"You're right, but who is it?"

"Dark Pit."

"I see." Ganon took a deep breath, recomposed himself and continued. "The truth is, I was going to invite that boy anyway. In fact, I was half-way through writing his invitation before the Master decided to phone me about Shulk."

"Then why didn't you finish? Do it now and get the invite to him, I can take it if need be!" Palutena pleaded.

"I'd love to however, it is an unofficial invitation, I would still have to ask the Master whether Dark Pit can join us regardless of the letter. Personally I think the Master will let him join, new fighters certainly bring in more fans. In fact, tell me your plan, I could use it to benefit my argument." Ganon said, starting to get excited behind their scheme.

Palutena smiled and started to talk about her plans to save Smash.

* * *

There was synchronous chanting all around the stadium, the sounds of foot banging, clapping and loud shouting echoed from the castle so much that it could be heard from down the street; most of the fighters were also part of this chanting, Link and Robin were the most lively of course.

"Come on, come on, Pac-man show him you can!" Link was chanting, the teens cheering along happily with him.

"Don't you dare lose old man!" Robin shouted out.

Everyone was laughing in the viewing arena as they all cheered for the old man, Sam however didn't chant at all. He was grimacing at the arena, watching the entrance in which Shulk would come from, Lucario stared at him from afar as she felt his growing dark aura. Robina had tight hold of his hand, she pulled his face close to hers all of a sudden.

"Listen, I know you're angry but have fun today, that Shulk will be humiliated today. Promise." She said happily.

"I know but, Pit's body is in serious pain right now and-"

"And he wouldn't want to see you moping around like this, now come here!" She interrupted boldly, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Pit'll heal so don't worry, and you're jumping in that arena after them two remember?"

"Right, okay, thanks beautiful. I'll be happy." Sam said, a small smile growing across his blushing face.

Confetti was shot into the air and fell atop of the arena, Shulk walked on with a huge smirk across his face, he waved his arms out trying to get some applause to no avail. The audience just stared at him, there was some booing and whatever cheering there was hushed after a couple of seconds, he was not a fan favourite at all. He shrugged it off and as he turned around Pac-man was already standing there, he'd managed to slip on stage with no-one noticing it, just like the stories say.

"So you're the legendary Pac-man? Looking at you, I'm really feeling it!" Shulk said happily.

"What? Peeling it? I know I'm yellow but I'm not a banana!" Pac-man shouted wearily.

"I SAID FEELING IT!" Shulk shouted, looking slightly unimpressed.

"WHAT? STEALING IT? BUT YOU LOOK LIKE AN HONEST BOY!"

"Forget it, pensioner." Shulk muttered.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm old boy." Pac-man said, just as Shulk had finished.

'_Wait, how did he hear that but not the rest?' _Shulk thought, looking the old man up and down. Pac-man just smiled, menacingly.

"Okay folks, you get the drill. The legend himself requested the battle so let's get this show on quickly!"

"So why did you choose to fight me? Am I really that strong?" Shulk questioned cockily.

"No, you're a brat who's still weaker the old Ganon up there." Pac-man answered, the announcer shouted two.

"Then why?" Shulk said, the announcer said one.

"Because, you disrespected my family." Pac-man said, his voice was quiet with anger, the announcer shouted go.

Pac-man and Shulk charged at each-other, leaving small dust clouds in their wake, Shulk grabbed the Monado and swung it forwards however Pac-man caught it with his palm and pulled the boy closer; with his other hand he thrust his palm forward and Blinky appeared hitting Shulk in the stomach, the boy gagged and his body shook as he was sent flying back. As Shulk was flying back numerous thoughts ran through his head, '_What the hell was that? It felt like a cannon-ball, is this the power of a legend? Even so, I can match it!". _Catching himself of the floor, Shulk stood up and looked forward to find Pac-man mid-air right in front of him and before Shulk could even let out a swing the old man was kicking his feet out, Shulk brought his sword up as a shield and blocked the attacks; Pac-man continued to kick and Shulk never let down his defence once, the force of the kicks was pushing the old man forwards in the air and Shulk backwards along the floor. Acting quickly, Shulk pushed his blade out and swung it to his side, pushing the old man backwards in the air; he the slammed the bottom on the sword into the ground as it started to glow blue in places.

"I'll show you our power!" Shulk shouted.

The blade moved and a large blue beam of energy took its' place, reaching out for the old man however he twisted around it and kicked Shulk in the face. Shulk stabbed his sword into the ground, now back to normal, and used it to recover; he swung around the handle and leapt towards Pac-man, making the sword huge again and sliced down, Pac-man dodged and leapt forwards with a punch which, Shulk stopped it using his blade (**Edit note: Please think of his sword being in it's normal state and not it's extended state unless I mention the difference, meaning after each huge blade attack it goes back to normal) **and let out another slice, sending the old man stumbling back, Shulk then jumped forwards kneeing him in the face which was followed by a kick which sent the old man in the air. Shulk smirked again, happy with his counter-attack. He caught sight of a round projectile coming down towards him quickly, acting just as fast he rained the sword above his head sideways like a shield and blocked the attack; upon contact the force of the projectile pushed Shulk's feet into the ground and his whole body trembled, the projectile exploded splashing juice everywhere. _'It was just fruit!' _Shulk questioned in his mind. Suddenly crouching in front of him was Pac-man, small dust clouds around his feet, he thrust his palm upwards towards Shulk, shooting out Inky and getting him right in the face which sent the God-slayer flying into the air. _'Teleportation? No, it was more planned out than that, he lives up the name.' _Shulk thought as he recovered in the air and dived down, pushing his feet on the Moanado which had turned large once more; he landed with a huge '_boom_' as Pac-man had dodged out the way, blown back a little by the force on the impact. **  
**

"So Pac-man the round lightning, I didn't see anything flash but you move as fast as they say." Shulk said, enclosed in a cloud of dust.

"What?" Pac-man shouted.

A hole in the dust cloud appeared and two rows of dust appeared before Pac-man, Shulk suddenly appeared from the tip of the rows mid-slice and made contact with Pac-man sending him back a little; he followed up with another slice which came ridiculously fast and then another one which sent the old man tumbling backwards. Pac-man easy got back up and looked at the young boy, '_When did he get that fast? No the better question is why did his attacks become so weak?'_ he thought to himself. Shulk said something to himself quietly, and charged at Pac-man, he was slower than just a second ago. Pac-man let out a punch while Shulk sliced forwards, the slice felt much stronger than before and knocked Pac-man's punch back, Shulk went in for a second slice quickly but Pac-man disappeared and re-appeared far away from him. This time he saw the chain.

"So that's how you do it." Shulk said. "You threw the fruit to distract me and then used that chain technique to get to me without noticing, I guess that's how you got on stage too.

"Very good young man, and I presume you can change your strengths upon audio command tell me what does buster mean?" The old man replied, smirking slightly.

Shulk charged at the old man, saying something to himself once more before disappearing leaving on small dust-clouds. Shulk appeared behind Pac-man and went to punch him but his fist was caught by the old man and Shulk was thrown across the arena.

"You know, the problem with audio commands is that no matter how quiet you say them, someone can always hear." Pac-man said coldly.

'_This doesn't make any sense, earlier on he showed he couldn't hear well...no wait, he can hear quiet things...even that's not the case! However somehow he has a way to understand me_' Shulk thought; be backed away from Pac-man taking large leaps and focusing on every movement the old man made, at the same time he was running the battle and just before the battle through his head. He smiled to himself.

"Got you." Shulk said confidentially, slamming the Moanado onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud.

"I see, so you have." Pac-man said, interested by the boy's strategy.

Shulk had come to the conclusion that Pac-man was in fact, deaf. From spending years on battlefields and in wars it's only a natural assumption that his ear-drums will have been wrecked however, how is it he was able to understand people like Shulk, Pit and Robin? Pac-man had become a high level lip-reader. This is why he is able to determine Shulk's words such as 'buster' however, why is it he mistakes words then? For the act. Shulk had summarised that it was all part of an elaborate act in order for Pac-man's enemies to drop their audio guard, and Shulk had played right into his hands. However, while all this was true Shulk only had one piece of evidence to support this, Pac-man only asked about buster. In the battle Shulk had used two Monado arts, speed and buster, yet Pacman was only aware of the one. Shulk had used speed when he was surrounded by dust and was out of sight, it was a wild piece of guess work based off various assumptions but in the end, it worked.

Shulk charged out of the dust cloud, his movements were even slower than his original movements, seeing this as an oppurtunity Pac-man advanced on the boy, running forwards and thrusting his palm out; Shulk put out one of his arms as a shield and withstood the force of Blinky, it didn't even move him at all, the audience gasped as well as the fighters and even Pac-man paused in confusion. Shulk grabbed Pac-man and brought his knee forwards, sending the old man backwards across the arena. Pac-man caught himself once more and looked at the boy, a wicked smirk sprawled across his face.

"Shulk, I'm sorry but I'm going to use twenty-five percent now!" Pac-man shouted out.

* * *

During the whole exchange Lucario had went to the front of the viewing podium near Sam and the other teenagers, she looked at them and back to the arena.

"Which ones of you have been able to read his lips?" She asked calmly.

While some of them looked confused Sam, Link, Marth and Robina raised their hands. Lucario nodded and started to talk to them individually through a telepathic connection.

"So you've been able to see that he says something in order the gain power in certain aspects such as speed or strength?" She asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"He shifts his aura. Aura is spread all around our bodies naturally but using his power he can shift his aura to focus on one aspect, like right now he has a lot of it focused in his arms," Pac-man had shot Blinky at Shulk which was then blocked. "I presume for defence, however it took away a lot of aura from his legs and feet making him slower."

"So in other words, he can make himself more worthy for certain strategies or battle plans, that's a tricky power to beat." Robina said.

The connection was broken off by Lucario as Pac-man declared his bold statement.

* * *

Pac-man held out his hand and then fruit started to appear and disappear, Shulk watched taking notice of all the different objects Pac-man was cycling through, the old man reached his homing projectile and threw it; it went at a ridiculous speed and started to target Shulk, the boy barely dodged it in time and after rolling out the way he found himself dodging it again and again and again. It had trapped him in a spherical path, he couldn't get out and he didn't want to try as the projectile was cutting through the arena floor, he gritted his teeth as his eyes followed the object that kept coming towards him. Pac-man unleashed his long chain and made contact with the distracted Shulk, the old man zoomed across the arena and managed to land a clean hit on shulk which sent him flying towards the projectile, the force on the slash sent Shulk back to Pac-man who was smiling to himself. The old man thrust both his palms forwards shooting out both Pinky and Clyde, hitting Shulk in the stomach. This is what everyone saw but for the fighters in the arena, the whole event seemed slower.

"Huh, guess I lose then, but I had fun. I was really feeling it." Shulk said acceptingly.

"You are rather strong, but you're much weaker than everyone here too." Pac-man replied.

"I'm weaker than everyone here? That's wrong, when I look at them, they aren't the legendary fighters they claim to be."

"That's why you're weaker."

Shulk fell off the stage and as he disappeared into the darkness everyone in the arena stood up cheering, confetti was shot in the air and all the fighters had jumped up in joy, Sam had left the viewing podium and Meta-knight had disappeared long ago. Pac-man waved to his fans with a smile and started to walk off stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the incredible warm-up fight but now here comes today's main attraction! A battle between swordsmen, Sam vs Meta-knight!"

Meta-knight flew onto the stage, he pulled out his sword and raised it to the air. Sam also walked onto the stage wearing his casual gear with a copy of Robina's cloak (This is what he wears when he wields a sword now), he was waving his hands around and smiling; he was happy, now he was actually going to be the one to fight and show everyone what _he _was made of. He turned to look at Meta-knight and smirked, he pulled an object from his pocket and put it on his face, the crowd looked at him speechless as did the fighters. Meta-knight started to chuckle.

"Fight me." Sam said, behind a copy of a Meta-knight mask and pointing his sword at his opponent.

**Wow, that was my longest fight scene yet and I'm really proud of it. This series might of been better as a comic but I can't draw that well xD I really hoped you enjoyed it and next week it's a battle between Sam and Meta-knight so stay tuned as it gets good! I wonder how's Pit doing...**

**Don't forget to come back next wednesday! **


	21. Chapter 21-Notes and stuff PLEASE READ

**Hey, listen! This is not this weeks chapter of Smash On! But that will come tomorrow, this is just to announce a few things I feel need explaining with the universe and various questions.**

**Q. Where are items taking place?**

**For now I've kept items uninvolved in the story but they will be included relatively soon with the finale of the Shulk arc.**

**Q. Where have you been?**

**School. I've had so much school work and with the release of Smash Bros 3Ds I decided to have a look at the characters and plan out future arcs, next time there's a hiatus I'll make you aware but until the Shulk arc is finished there are no more hiatus'.**

**Q. What the heck's a Smash Zone?**

**An area in which fights can happen, a safe zone where the fighters take damage but not to their bodies. Hence why when Sam and Pit were sent flying out of them everyone made such a huge deal out of it.**

**Q. What's next.**

**The end of the Shulk arc, 2-4 more chapters and then random adventures, I understand this has been a long arc so far but it'll be the second to longest one I have planned.**

**If you have any more questions then please ask me privately or via the reviews, I'll gladly answer them in the next Q and A at the end of the Shulk arc. Please come tomorrow to check out the chapter and look forward to a lot more ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22-Depression

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. I'm so very sorry it's been so long, it's been hard adjusting to college plus I've been planning stuff for this series and been looking into a lot more detail about smash bros for future development, thank you for understanding and we should go back to every wednesday once more**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

With a loud bang and even a cheer from the crowd the two swordsmen charged at each-other, their swords clashed, causing sparks to fly off the blades; the two were pushing the blades against each-other until Meta-knight overpowered Sam and sent his arms flailing back, the round knight followed up by grabbing Sam and taking him up into the air which was followed by slamming him back into the ground. Sam was sent rolling back, bouncing along the floor as he did, he managed to grab the arena floor and stop himself from flying back. He looked up to see Meta-knight spinning towards him like a drill, dust was being dragged off the floor and was spinning with the knight's rotation; Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind was black with the noise around him making white images in his mind. He brought his sword up in a defensive position and listened closely to the drilling noise from his opponent then, their was a clank. Acting quickly Sam opened his eyes and tilted his blade, knocking off Meta-knight and making him open, which was followed by a strong slash upwards.

"That's my counter!" Marth shouted, taking a stand.

"It's not your counter, it's _a_ counter, one that I taught him." Palutena said proudly, pulling a sly smile at Robina.

"Hm, well that won't help him too much." Robin said, he was looking at the match in detail now.

"Eh? Why not?" Link asked.

"Counters only work once, he should have saved that for towards the end as now Meta-knight knows." Robin replied, watching as Meta-knight recovering himself easily.

Back on the arena Meta-knight advanced back towards Sam, thrusting his blade forward, the boy parried but the knight lunged forwards with a quick kick which winded Sam; Meta-knight unleashed three quick slices at Sam's face which broke the mask and sent the boy flying into the air. Sam managed to recover himself and was now smirking at Meta-knight who was flying towards him.

"An air battle?" The announcer shouted out excitedly.

Meta-knight swung his sword which Sam blocked but sent him further into the sky. The knight was quickly approaching again so Sam slashed down at him but the attack was easily dodged and Sam was punished with three quick slices sending him further into the air.

"Biscuits, I can't fight in the air." Sam said to himself, following the knight's movements towards him.

"Exactly." The knight responded, lunging at Sam with another few slices.

"It won't work twice!" Sam shouted as he spun around the blades and dived past Meta-knight heading towards the ground.

Meta-knight turned quickly but Sam was already diving closer to the ground. Meta-knight's wings turned into his cloak and he vanished into the cloth, completely out of sight; Sam looked back to see nothing which made him turn around mid-air to scout, he felt a sharp pain slice along his back as his body was pushed into the air. From the cloak the knight had re-appeared behind Sam and watched as his target went flying into the air and once more, vanished into his cloak. Sam's mind was racing, he had to think of how to defend, where Meta-knight would come from, how to follow up and- _clink_! Before he could think of anything he blocked off Meta-knight's slash from no-where and was pushed back through the air.

"I guess I'll use that!" Sam said, sheathing his sword and forming two chakrams in his hands.

He threw the chakrams at Meta-knight, who easily dodged the projectiles and flew towards Sam, they clashed into each-other mid-air and circled around cutting him off while Sam approached the ground. In the air the assault of the blades wouldn't stop, every-time he dodged them the chakrams would come back towards the knight from some angle and whenever he blocked one the other would quickly slice across him, bounce off the other one and they would repeat the cycle. Sam stared up smugly thinking about his special move, proud of how technical he made it. By creating them with aura he can control how they travel and how long they'll spin. To a degree. Sam unsheathed his blade as he watched the frustrated knight disappear into his cloak once more, he scanned the arena for any sign of his opponent and with the smallest of noises he successfully blocked another attack.

"You're getting good at sensing." Meta-knight commented.

"Well I've been training for a week, learning to adapt is natural." Sam replied, sliding across the floor on his feet.

The two stared at each-other from across the arena, Meta-knight's yellow eyes giving off a more over-bearing aura which pushed Sam back. He tried to fight it but he knew he was just stalling and there was only so much he could do against one the Smash Gods; whatever the case he decided to go all out. He ran at Meta-knight and thrust his sword forwards, pulling it back and repeating in a flurry of jabs. They were swiftly dodged and his chest was greeted by a harsh slice, as Sam was sent flying back the knight drop-kicked his stomach and followed up with another strong slice. As he recovered himself he managed to block a last minute slice and roll backwards however it wasn't enough as a spinning tornado of slices caught him off-guard and Sam was sent flying off the stage, he jumped up only to be greeted by a meteor slice which plunged him into the darkness. He looked around and saw nothing, it was truly terrifying, he'd never been sent off stage downwards before but before he knew it he was magically back on the stage being greeted by the cheers of the crowd. He looked around and smiled, even though he lost he felt good.

"You did well." Meta-Knight said, holding out a hand.

Grabbing it and shaking it, "Thanks, though I didn't win." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"You aren't a Mary Sue, if you want to get better train more, we can't all be perfect."

* * *

Sam ran down the corridor towards the infirmary, he needed to tell Pit what happened! Pac-man annihilating Shulk and his loss against Meta-knight, he knew that would cheer his friend up, when he came around the corner he was greeted by a surprise. The door into the infirmary was completely blown apart and the walls had numerous holes and cracks in them, there were doctors helping each-other recover from serious injuries and Ganon was over-looking the situation, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

Ganon looked at the boy, gave a sincere smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Pit...Pit's had a breakdown and gone missing in the mansion, he hasn't left according to CCTV but we haven't got cameras everywhere in the mansion so we're having difficulty finding him."

Before Ganon could continue Sam had dashed off, '_Pit, please hold on for me!". _

Link ran around the corner, quickly glancing down two corridors before continuing his search. The news had spread quickly and almost everyone was on the look for the angel. He gritted his teeth and growled as each corner was unsuccessful and the longer he searched the more he cursed how big this place is. In the distance he could hear shouts for the angel from the different fighter, he shouted out two of course, and grew angrier; he came to a corridor with a flashing light which became swallowed in darkness every so often. He stopped looking and peered into the darkness, his gaze narrowing on something in the centre of the corridor. A young boy with wings and a white tunic, swallowed in a dark aura and eyes empty of everything. He didn't want to believe it, but that was Pit.

"Pit! C'mon, come here now, stop running!" He shouted out.

The angel looked at him blankly, the word "Link?" slipped out of the mouth of the boy, completely emotionless. Flashes to the nightmare flashed back into Pit's mind and he could hear the imaginary snickering and hurtful eyes of Link, his grip on his blow blades tightened. Pit let out a howl as he charged at Link swinging his blade forwards to greet the Master-sword.

"Pit! Snap out of it, we're not in a Smash zone!" Link shouted out worriedly, jumping back from his attacker.

Nothing seemed to reach him as the boy simply screeched louder and jumped at Link, pushing the older teen's sword and shield away and following up with a harsh kick to the face which sent him flying back. 'Damn, that really hurt!' Link thought, wiping his mouth from the red liquid which slowly dripped from his lips, dismissing the thoughts of what he might do to Pit he went on the offensive and charged at the angel and hoped to God he didn't actually damage him.

The sounds of the clash echoed through the mansion, the howl's and the screams reached their ways to all the fighters who were now heading towards the angel and the hyrulian. The closest ones to them were Sam and Lucina.

"Sam, we're getting closer, will you be okay seeing him?" She asked, her voice was colder than usual.

"Yes. I'll be fine." He replied, equally as cold.

She turned away and thought back to the Sam she normally knows and the Sam she saw last night, worrying for what might happen to both her little innocent teens. She focused on the path ahead as she over-took Sam and leaped around into the flickering light of the corridor. Link was completely on the defensive as Pit's attacks grew increasingly more violent, pushing him to defend on his knees.

"I'm not weak!" Pit screeched and he aimed for Link's neck.

Lucina lunged forwards at deflected Pit's blades sending them both backwards against the floor. Pit jumped up quickly and jumped at the two, unarmed, pouncing on his prey. He was interrupted with a tackle to the ground, he felt himself wrapped up inside a tight pair of arms and as much as he struggled and screamed he couldn't resist. Sam tightened his grip and buried his head in Pit's shoulders.

"Pit! Calm down, I'm here! Please, calm down!" Sam cried, his sniffling muffled by Pit's body.

Pit's resisting lasted for a while before he wrapped his arms around Sam, clinging ever so tightly to his friends body. Sam could feel Pit's entire body shake and the feel of his fingers digging into his back really hurt.

"P-please...please...please." Pit said, his voice weak and repetitive.

"It's okay, it's okay, just take it easy." Sam said as he stroked Pit's head.

One by one the fighters made their way to the corridor, looked at the situation and left leaving only Pit's friends, Ganon and the captain. After a while Sam managed to stand up with Pit and they both walked slowly over to Ganon.

"Please, take him somewhere safe." Sam said.

"Please, please." Pit added.

The man nodded before grabbing the boy and slowly leading him away, as soon as he was out of sight Sam burst into tears. Robina went over to him and started to comfort him while Zelda started to heal Link and Lucina; the group stayed there in silence thinking about Pit and what to do next when they heard the sound of foot-steps come from the darkness.

"You know, I don't get you guys, why do you care for someone so weak? I just really don't feel it." The British accent pierced the air as all the fighters turned to the darkness.

Shulk strolled out of the darkness, gesturing a 'I don't know', and looked around at them. He had a small smirk and his blue eyes were full of genuine confusion.

"I suppose weaklings stick out for each-other but some of you are better than that." He looked at the captain, Link, Zelda, Lucina and Sam. "Why do you care for someone below yourself?"

There were two loud bangs. One from Sam kicking off against the floor and the second from the captain quickly grabbing both Sam and Shulk's head and slamming them straight into the wall.

"Calm down. Now!" He commanded, looking at the pair of teens.

"What a lovely expression." Shulk laughed looking at Sam.

The two were facing each-other and Sam's eyes were completely full of hate, he was so angry his body twitched and forced Falcon to tighten his grip on the boys head. He let go of Shulk first, who peacefully left the scene with a chuckle and then after a while he let go of Sam. The boy instantly collapsed.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes which felt extremely heavy and looked around the room, it was blindingly white.

"Ah you're awake, good. Well then, we shall start on patient two." He heard the oddly familiar voice say.

**If you've read this then I am truly thankful, it's been so long I'll be surprised. I kinda feel rushed with this one as I've lost the feeling of the arc and would rather finish it quickly, probably in three chapters. I do have a plan for the next five and I guarantee that before any more hiatus' there will be a conclusion to the Shulk arc and after that we're back to random chapters.**

**Thank you for reading and we'll be back next week!**


	23. Chapter 23-The Good Doctor

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to 13DiamondPython13 for your review.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam shook his head as he looked around the empty room, there was a clock that stated 12:25 am, he scouted the bleached room for anything that stood out; it looked like a advanced hospital room, the kind you see in sci-fi movies, there were lights of varying colour and he could smell the nose-wrenching stench of urine and whatever concoctions were brewing inside.

"Ah you're awake, good to see." The familiar voice said from behind a curtain, as it swished back a small man in a white lab coat appeared from behind the green fabric.

"Mario?" Sam asked, extremely confused.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know my name, anyway you're awake which is good so let's get to business-"

"No Mario, what's going on? Is that cosplay? Since when have you been a doctor?" Sam questioned frantically.

"Okay calm down, listen. While my name may Mario I'm not my cousin. I'm-a Doctor Mario." The small man said, unenthusiastically as he got closer to the bed, pulling out a clipboard. "Now how about we start talking serious, don't treat me as a friend I'm a doctor and you my boy are very sick."

"But I'm-"

"Shut up." He cut in, his tone was sincere but still displayed authority. "You're sick, I'm going to go over what's wrong, you're going to answer when I give you questions, okay?"

"Okay, bu-"

"Good. First off you're suffering from stress, anxiety and multiple personality disorder." He flipped to another piece of paper. "Now the reason for this, I'm basing off the arrival of Shulk and the other young boy I'm treating next door, caused not only you but your other personalities to grow extremely angry which lead to three times the amount of anger a normal person could feel; to summarise, this combined anger lead to a serious emotional breakdown which lead to you lashing out against Shulk's words which wouldn't have led the others-" He muttered. "-Bar the hyrulian- to extreme violence. I also believe that causes your depression and anxiety, understand?" He wrapped up quickly, pointing at Sam.

"Y-yeah I do, did you say Pi-"

"Good, now, cures. I'm afraid if we're to cure you from these issues of depression and anxiety we'll have to destroy your extra personalities, for now we can't figure out a safe way to do this but you're okay for now as it's only small depression and so on. That's the good news, the bad news is that you have to go back up to the mansion today and deal with this yourself." He said quickly, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Hey, w-what's going on with Pit?" Sam yelled.

"Ah yes, the boy next door, well he's sleeping right now and his mental state is worse than yours so he will be released much later today. At least 10pm, I want you ready by 5pm so Ganondorf can collect you." The doctor said opening the door quickly, trying to get out.

"You can cure him in one day?"

The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, face out of view from the boy. "Kid, I'm the doctor people here go to when either a, they're going to die or b, there mental state is so bad it could lead to them dying. I work day one cures for active cases like Pit's." He pulled the door open. "I'll be meeting with you every other week."

Sam stared as the door closed over, with a loud bang the wooden doors met and left Sam to himself.

"I have anxiety and depression?" He said to himself confused. "Destroy my other personalities..."

* * *

Doctor Mario fiddled with the tubes in the room, passing liquids from one tube to another while it's colour changed from a fluorescent pink to a dark green and anything in-between, he gently stirred the mixture until it turned clear. He placed tube on the table and smiled, glancing at the bed to see the angel who was curled up into a ball. Unconscious.

"I haven't seen anything this bad since Roy." He said to himself followed by a sigh.

With a flick of the wrist a large pill flew into his hand from seemingly his sleeve, he grabbed the mixture and walked over to the angel. Pit on instinct kicked out, breaking out of his unconscious state and launching a kick at the doctor who sighed and let go of what he was holding mid-air; before his primal instincts could kick in the angel found himself spinning the other way as the feel of a rough fabric disappeared from his shoulder, the doctor had grabbed the items as they fell and leapt up as he kicked the angel. Pit let out a scream of pain while the doctor threw the pill down his throat followed by the mixture in the tube, the angel forcefully swallowed the large pill and the bitter liquid. The angel's entire body went numb as he fell down to the mattress, the doctor caught him and placed him down gently.

"Feeling any better now young one?" He said, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, I feel weirdly calm..." Pit said after a while, his eyes glazed over and his voice faint.

"Now, what I just gave you was my special anti-depression pill, it'll repress the negative feelings you have until you face them directly, however we are going to talk about it."

"Yeah...all-right."

"Good." The doctor said happily. "Now first thing's first, how do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Of?"

"Being left behind by everyone." Pit said meagrely.

"Elaborate." Doctor Mario said, his sincere yet authoritative tone taking place again.

"Well, everyone's stronger than me. Sam, Lucario, Lucina, Marth and Link...I could go on but I'd have to list everyone; that match against Shulk, it really got to me after all it was so exciting with the crowd, the cheers and the blows exchanged between us and in the end, it didn't even matter. He brushed me off so easily and I couldn't even get near his level...I'm weak and I'm going to be left behind by everyone." He explained, his voice cracking and tears started to roll down his face.

"Well honestly I can say that you're not going to be left behind. Kid you're one of the best and if anything you're as equal as anybody else here. Don't say anything to me or even think of interrupting me okay? Good. Truthfully the only people who are actually leaving people in the dust are Shulk, the Gods and the legends but want to know a secret? Shulk is nowhere near them! But that is besides the point, right now this is all about you. Your name is Pit, you are a general of an entire army, and at your perceived age is fantastic, Pit you are something special you know? You worked hard to get in here and that's how you'll advance by continuing to work hard and I know you can do it. You know a couple of years ago I had a boy just like you, he was an amazing fighter and he sure left a burning impression on everyone and that kid taught me one thing. Everyone is amazing, spectacular and phenomenal; we all have the potential to shine because deep down inside we are all the same, the only difference is the amount of work we put in. I'm stealing this from another kind of doctor but this man once said 'There is no one in the entire universe I haven't met who was not important' and that's true, because I am telling you know. A kid your age, fighting here and being able to go on in this world makes your strong, it makes everyone strong and Kid, you're going places." He said sincerely, pulling out tissues and wiping the boy's face.

Pit just rested and cried, all throughout the doctor's speech he whined and panted and sobbed in such an ugly fashion of raw emotion that it caused the doctor to hug him. After a long while of crying and many boxes of tissues Pit found the energy to sit up.

"I think...I think I'll be better now." He said weakly.

"No. No you won't, that'll take time but you're stable." The doctor replied quickly and seriously, losing that father-like tone he had before. "I'm going to prescribe you to some medicine and regular meetings with Ganondorf, like I said to that Sam kid next door, I'm not your friend. I'm your doctor."

"Whatever the case, I like you." Pit said happily, he paused as he thought about what the doctor just said. "Sam's in here too?"

"Yes, good friends?"

"Best."

"Ah, I wish I was a little nicer to him then. Forgive me but you were the priority and his issues can be dealt with later. Now, go to sleep and we'll get you out of here at about 10pm." He said as he left the room.

Pit closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, his mind began to think about everything, he felt a little more free now. But something felt missing.

* * *

Night rolled in and Pit found himself walking into the dimly lit living area, the tv was on with a low volume and there was the smell of pizza in the air. Pit ventured around the couch slowly to find Sam sitting there quietly watching tv. Pit let out a gentle smile, raising his hand but he pulled it back, taking a deep breath he held his hand up once more.

"Hey." He said gently with a wave.

Sam turned to look at the angel, he wanted to smile. He wanted to.

"Hey." He replied.

"Can I?" Pit said, gesturing to the couch.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Pit said as he sat down.

The two stared at the TV for a while, giving quick glances at each-other when the other wasn't looking, both of them wanted to say something.

"So...Doctor Mario..." Sam said, using his knees for substitute bongos.

"I like him you know...how was he with you?" Pit asked, sounding a little happier.

"Pretty much like a doctor you know, I liked his professionalism though he was a little mean, I guess...and you?"

"Well at first he was really nice, he made me feel really special and he said a huge speech. He even referenced with Doctor Who." Pit said with a chuckle.

"No way, I think I like him a little more now." Sam said, sitting up and looking at Pit directly with a smile. "And Pit you are special, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, I know dude." Pit said happily.

"I was so scared for you." Sam said, his tone dropped and Pit could hear the tremble. "So so scared for you man." He continued, curling up and putting his face into his hands.

"I can imagine so, I'm sor-" Pit was saying when he felt Sam jump on top of him, holding him tightly just like before.

"Don't you dare say sorry, just promise me you're okay." Sam said, tears rolling down his face.

"I-I promise man!" Pit burst out, crying and holding his friend tightly.

After a while the two let go of each-other and they started to watch TV, flicking from channel to channel.

"Did that shark just eat a plane?" Pit said, bursting out with laughter.

"Oh my God he did, wait rewind." Sam said, cracking up. "IT CHANGED SIZE!" Sam cried.

"It's just an air pocket!" Pit continued to burst, crying with laughter.

"Pit this is serious, that man's getting married in two days."

"We'll have to make sure Ike doesn't get any planes for a while now!" Pit said as the two of the burst into laughter.

They went on for ages, laughing with each-other and eventually falling asleep together on the couch. Robina and lucina walked into the room smiling to themselves.

"Isn't my Sam just the cutest little sleeper?" Robina said with a yawn.

"I think they're both cute together." Lucina said.

"Lay off the yaoi." Robina laughed, gently lifting up Sam. "I'm just glad to see them happy again."

"Yeah, me too." Lucina said, lifting Pit.

"Oh yeah, that girl looking for Pit, when is she going to be around next?" Robina asked.

"Oh, sometime next week, it's a staff change. Shame she missed him by one day." Lucina said, taking Pit and disappearing down one corridor.

* * *

The practice arena in the mansion was almost empty bar from the regular group of teenagers who occupied it, Sam and Pit decided to have a fun spar to get back to normal while everyone watched.

"Okay, you excellent pair of jail bait for fangirls let's get this shota showdown started!" Link announced with a laugh while Zelda flicked him.

The two friends nodded at each-other before they dashed towards the other, bringing their blades back to strike at each-other when all of a sudden Pit dropped to his knees and started to tremble.

"P-Please, d-don't!" Pit screamed.

"Can he?" Link was saying.

"Pit, can you fight?" Sam asked, kneeling next to his friend.

"No..." Pit said, staring at his trembling hands.

* * *

"Got him! We sent a digital invite, we saved ourselves!" Ganon cheered.

"Yes! That's brilliant!" Palutena cheered.

The two danced around the office celebrating their plan going ahead.

**Well that chapter worked at better than I expected, I think xD please tell me what you think about this week's one as I really would like know. And don't forget to check back next Wednesday! Oh and a new thing is a preview on the next chapter I will add to the end of the chapters so if you want an insight into next weeks chapter scroll down, if not just leave :)**

* * *

The young man planted his feet firmly on the ground, smiling to the sound of his sandals tapping on the concrete pavement which lead to the mansion. He snickered as he spread his black wings and twirled the staff around in his hands.

"So where the hell is my inferior?" He laughed cockily.


	24. Chapter 24-Fallen Angel

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit stared at the silver circle in the sky, its' white glow refilling his sense of holiness and purity. He thought about the time he spent training to fight and about how happy he was to be in Smash however the thoughts didn't last long as he steadied his trembling hands. He thought about the doctor's words, he knew that it was going time but he didn't want to wait; he felt better now and genuinely happy but now the thought of conflict...he just couldn't. He dismally shook the container of the pills he was given and reluctantly took one.

"I hope I can finish this soon." He said woefully to himself as he pulled the covers over him.

'The only way you can get better would be to conquer your demons, and I don't mean the ones from the underworld', those words flowed throughout Pit's head as he slowly drifted into his dreams.

* * *

The sun was annoyingly bright for him, that golden yellow glow reminded him too much of the goody-two-shoes but then again, it only filled his head with the ideas of beating his sorry halo back and forth which made him feel aggressively happy. The young man planted his feet firmly on the ground, smiling to the sound of his sandals tapping on the concrete pavement which lead to the mansion. He snickered as he spread his black wings and twirled the staff around in his hands.

"So where the hell is my inferior?" He laughed cockily.

He stared at the door for a while before shrugging and spreading his dark wings once more as he flew off and under the mansion. "Sorry Palu, but I've decided who I'm seeing first!" He said to himself as he disappeared under the floating home.

Palutena and Ganondorf walked out the door, looking at where the dark angel once stood. Gannon put his palm over his face and sighed.

"You're sure this kid will help?" He asked.

"Positive, he may be one to ruin people's parades but at the end of the day he's Pittoo." She said smiling. "I trust he'll do well."

For a moment the angel stayed under the mansion, reflecting on what he heard Palutena said as he clenched his fist.

"My name is Dark Pit you freaking woman." He yelled loudly as he punched up on the mansions floating pad.

A small flap opened revealing an entrance into the mansion to which he chuckled and then flew into.

"Did I say positive?" Palutena said, slightly angry.

* * *

Lucina strolled past Pit's room with a sympathetic look, she had gone to see how Pit was but she didn't feel like it would work out too well. She looked at his brown door for a while before sighing and walking on down the corridor.

"I wish he could just go back to normal Pit, I miss his energy in this place." She said holding her hand on her chest with worry.

To her surprise however she caught sight of the young angel coming towards her from down the hall, though she swore he hadn't left his room since yesterday. She waved to Pit but he didn't wave back. Upon closer inspection Pit didn't look quite right, he had dark black hair and his eyes were a strange, violent pink.

"Pit?" She asked, walking cautiously towards her.

The young angel moved past her, ignoring her completely until she grabbed his black tunic.

"Are you okay? I don't think emo suits you well." She said jokingly.

"It's not emo, and I don't know you woman." The angel replied, forcefully removing her hand and throwing it back.

"Hey that wasn't nice, hold on!" Lucina replied angrily.

As she reached out the young man had grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards into his knee, then she was thrown back against the floor. She looked up at the boy with her hand clawing her pained stomach.

"Pit!" She shouted.

"I'm not Pit." The young man said before continuing his advancement.

As soon as he turned his back Lucina pounced swinging her sword to no avail as it was easily blocked the the angel's staff; he pushed forwards and swung the staff sending Lucina back and with his spare hand stole her blade, as soon as she regained her footing he had her pined against the wall.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but stop bothering me, you're no match for me yet." He said forcefully.

"Pittoo!" Pit yelled as he ran out of his room with surprise.

Lucina glanced back and forth between the mostly identical boys before her and she was quickly released from his grip. The dark angel dropped the blade and walked over to Pit chuckling to himself.

"Well well well, 'bout time I found you, so how come you aren't dashing at my with some swords? Dark Pit yelled as he leapt at Pit and swung his staff to which the angel dodged,"And my names not Pittoo!".

"Listen, I don't want to fight right now and I don't appreciate you attacking my friends!" Pit shouted, opening his arms in a open position.

"Eh? Don't give me that crap." Dark Pit said as he jumped at Pit and kicked his head, "Don't want to fight, to hell with that!".

Pit quickly recovered and started to run away, causing Dark Pit to follow after him. Lucina ran off in another direction to find Robin and the others.

* * *

Pit dived over the chairs in the viewing area and with a flap of his wings pushed forward to roll onto the training arena as the sounds of gunshots grew closer. Dark Pit jumped out of the shadows and dived over the chairs straight towards Pit with his staff ready for the harsh impact; it stabbed into the arena as Pit jumped back once more and waved his hands out in front of him frantically.

"Pittoo, stop! I don't wanna fight you!" He screamed nervously as the dark angel advanced forward.

"Still giving me that crap?" He replied, swinging his staff in an attempt to hit the angel.

Pit continued to dodge however the dark angel managed to land a kick straight into Pit's hips, it was followed up with a roundhouse kick which sent the light angel flying upwards and finally Dark Pit jumped up and smashed Pit's head with the clump of his staff. Immediately after collision with the ground Pit back-flipped backwards and clutched his chest, his breathing was heavy and his vision was going but he could still see his dark self advance with harmful intent.

"C'mon! Fight back!" Dark Pit yelled as he continued to beat up the defenceless angel without mercy, "Look at where you are, Smash! The big league and here I come to find you moping around after months of working hard to earn my place here! I don't think so, I always knew you were pathetic due to your good nature but this is ludicrous, where is the angel who worked so hard to be here? The one who shocked people with his power? The one who enjoyed fighting and made people feel something?", Dark pit screamed out that last line as he belted Pit across the face with his staff and fired a quick shot which sent the angel back.

As pit was falling backwards everything seemed to go slow, he was in a Smash-zone so he knew it wasn't death but in those moments before he hit the ground Dark Pit's words hit home. He remembered back to just before his time before he joined Smash! So many years ago, how he begged Palutena to let him fight and how proud he would make her, when he met his new friends and fought alongside them with the crowd cheering him on, when he got re-invited to Smash! And when he saw the Mii-Fighter who reminded him of himself and how he wanted to be friends with him. Sometimes, different things just click.  
Pit pushed his hands against the floor and jumped backwards, catching himself on the floor and summoning his golden blades, twirling them around and then taking an offensive stance he let out a cocky laugh.  
"Is that all you got?" He shouted.  
"Ah, I was beginning to think I'd have to beat you to death before you came back." Dark Pit replied, holding his staff out in front of him, barrel pointing at Pit.  
Pit dashed forwards as Dark Pit unleashed his quick sniper-shots, which he spun around, when he got close enough he did a diving slash at Dark Pit's feet; the dark angel jumped up and kicked Pit backwards before sniping him in the face, as Pit flew back he caught his feet on the ground and dived forwards again only to be greeted by a blunt blow from the staff. Dark Pit jumped forward, grabbing Pit by the collar of his tunic and proceeded to knee him multiple times until the angel couldn't take it any more, his mouth was covered in spit and his eyes were weak from the damaged he'd taken.  
"Listen little angel, the only reason Shulk, Sam and some new people can beat you is because you nor anyone else are training. A few matches aren't good enough and morning warm-ups are pathetic. We start training tomorrow and next week you have a match with Shulk, take a rest tonight because we're heading out early tomorrow." Dark Pit said as he threw Pit to the floor.

As the fallen angel flew out of the arena Link and the others ran into seating area to reach their friend.

* * *

"Did you really have to be that rough with him?" Palutena asked, leaning against the wall as the dark angel touched down.  
"Like your weak methods worked, counselling and medicine are for the weak. Besides, you knew when you invited me here that I'd be rough with the brat." Dark Pit replied, resting against the wall.  
"Well, I knew you'd be somewhat violent. Anyway, have you arranged this rematch yet?"  
"No, but you will with that demon lord."  
"We'll do out best but that Shulk is troublesome, it's like he wants to see the world burn."  
"I can relate, he's just bored and needs to feel some excitement."  
"Well, I'm glad there's someone else here strong enough to understand me." The British accent came from around the corner, followed by the young blond man.  
"Don't even try to talk strong to me, you're pathetically weak." Dark Pit said as he walked away.  
"We'll settle that in a fight." Shulk snapped back.  
"Sure, when you get on my level then." Dark Pit laughed.

**So Pit and Dark Pit are going to be training for a match against Shulk and now a budding hatred for Dark Pit grows from Shulk, what will their futures hold? Link seems pretty fed up with everything right now...wait, what was that about a field trip? Preview for next weeks chapter down below and don't forget to check back for more every wednesday :) bye bye.**

"I swear to Christ if this is anything like last time." Robin moaned.  
"Oh relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Link replied.  
"Guys they're getting closer." Sam shouted, clinging to Palutena.  
"Oh geez, hyaah!" Link yelled as he whipped the horse to speed it up and headed towards the cliff edge.


	25. Chapter 25-Western World

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath, SakuraDreamerz and Crescentclaw for your reviews.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

With a slam the green-clothed teenager took a stand on the table raising his fist high in the air and causing the table to tremble, everyone looked up at him with a sigh as they grabbed their breakfast plates.  
"Link what the hell? I'm used to sudden bursts but not while we're freaking eating!" Robin shouted as he took a stand to Link.  
"Relax my dear brother-" Link replied, patting the silver-haired boy's head.  
"We have never been that close"  
"MY DEAR BROTHER ROBIN. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put!"  
"Don't infringe Disney copyright!" Lucina shouted quickly as Robin covered Link's mouth.  
After a brief scuffle between Link and Robin the table had calmed down enough in order for Link to continue his speech.  
"As I was saying, this place is too grim. It's great to see you back and all Pit and Sam, glad to see you're under control but quite frankly ever since Shulk showed up this place has been as happy as my play-through of pokemon Y nuzlocke mode."  
"So many lives, for what cause?" Zelda whispered sadly.  
"Well count me out of it, my bones still hurt from all the punishment matches we do with Ganon every-night." Robin moaned.  
"But brother dearest." Link whimpered.  
"Stop saying that, we hate each-other." Robin moaned.  
"Well I'm up for it!" Pit shouted happily, "And you Sam?"  
"Yeah, sure thing." Sam said happily.  
"I think you're just scared." Link said slyly, digging Robin on the shoulder.  
"I'm a tactician, reverse psychology doesn't work on me."  
"Am I going to have to impersonate a cucco, or a robin red-breast?"  
"You dare."  
"Either way, they'll both sound terrified and wimpy." Link laughed.  
"Fine! I'll go on your damn day out!"  
"I'll be joining you two as well." Lucina said coolly.  
Everyone stared at her for a minute, blinking is disbelief until Link reached over and cupped her hands.  
"Oh Lucina, you've finally seen the light in the darkness of disobedience." Link said cheerfully.  
She flicked him on the head quickly and crossed her arms, "No I have not lowered myself to your idiocy, I'm going to keep my boyfriend in check."  
"A-are you going to come to?" Sam asked nervously, grabbing onto Robina's sleeve.  
"Of course I am kitten, after all I can't let you get hurt. And Link needs someone there to make sure you won't." Robina said, petting Sam's head while giving Link a threatening stare.  
"Right then so where are we going?" pit asked.  
"You are going no-where." Dark Pit said, grabbing Pit by the back of his tunic, "You have training to do, I am not letting you lose to that pretty boy twice, it looks bad on me."  
Everybody watched as Dark Pit dragged to resisting angel across the floor and out of the cafeteria.  
"So where have you decided to take us?" Zelda asked.

* * *

The crowd of teenagers stood there, jaw-dropped at the sight ahead of them, the dusty red floor that glowed with heat and the crisp dryness of the air that caused them to sweat.  
"Eh, eh?" Link gestured happily to a large sign that said 'Western World'.  
"Of all the places you had to bring us, you bring us to the stupid desert plans?" Robin groaned.  
"I do say honey, it is a little hot and dull here." Zelda added, gently clinging to her boyfriends shirt.  
"Nonsense, it's a huge town so we have lots to do so we better split up and we can meet up by the water tower later." Link said, walking off with Zelda and grabbing Robin by his hood.  
Lucina followed them while Ike and Sheik went off in their own direction, the only ones left were Sam, Toon Link, Palutena, Robina and Vincent.  
"S-so what should we do?" Sam asked.  
"Well-" Robina said, linking to his arm, "-how about we just see what's around, I hear there's some cowboy games you'd be great at."  
Palutena quickly linked the other arm, "Yeah yeah that'd be so much fun!" She said energetically while looking slyly at Robina.  
"That all sounds great and all but I hear that-" Toon Link was saying but was cut off by a wave of dust from the dashing of the girls and the screams of his nervous friend, "-the bulls in the games can be quite aggressive." He shrugged off and looked around. "I guess I'm by myself."  
Suddenly a wave of coldness made his whole body shudder, he turned his head around mechanically to be greeted by Vincent's cold, dead stare.  
"S-sorry, I guess it's just us then, heh heh." He stuttered nervously.

"Do I really have to wear this stuff?" Sam asked, pulling in the tight fabric of his jeans.  
"Oh of course, we don't want you falling off the bull right?" Robina said, pushing him into the arena.  
"B-but I'm scared!"  
"Oh relax you'll be great, fight like Mac does! Dodge everything and then counter by jumping on its' back to win!" Palutena shouted as Sam went further put into the arena.  
"Mac doesn't jump on people!" Sam shouted back.  
"That's not what Samus says." Robina giggled.  
Sam nervous looked around the make-shift arena as the people cheered and waved, causing him to wave back and smile, however his smile quickly changed to a fearful expression as the huge, black beast made its' way into the arena. Its' gaze was centred on Sam, it smashed its' hooves against the floor as it let out an angry roar.  
"That's not a bull, that can't be a bull." Sam said to himself, he looked back to look for his friends who had moved and disappeared into the crowd.  
When he looked back the beast was charging at him, he dodged and started to run from the beast as the crowd cheered.  
"And wow look at him go, he's a speedy guy but despite his status he's not much of a fighter." The announcer laughed.  
Robina and Palutena watched Sam run about the arena, being chased by the bull and smiled sweetly to his fearful screams.  
"God this is bad but I just love seeing his cute little but in those jeans." Robina giggled.  
"Yeah me too." Palutena said, making a groping motion.  
"Oi, no fantasising about my boyfriend."  
"Robina? Palutena?" Zelda shouted as she took a seat with them, followed by Lucina.  
"Oh, hey, what are you guys doing here? And where are your boys?" Robina asked.  
"Hm? They're in the bull fight aren't they?" Lucina asked, looking to the stadium, "Is that Sam?" She then screamed.  
"If they're not in there now, then...oh no." Zelda said.  
"All-right then, since our fighter isn't fighting much how about we give him some help, bring in the chariot!" The announcer shouted as a set of doors slammed open and out of it burst a horse-drawn chariot, piloted by Link and Robin. Following them was a stampede of huge bulls, they quickly swooped over and grabbed the panicked boy and with an arc-thunder he blasted down another set of doors leading to the exit.  
"Woah folks, don't worry, just stay calm and remain seated!" The announcer shouted.  
"I knew he'd drag us into a mess!" Lucina shouted as she stood up and started to exit the arena.  
"Dammit, Link, sweetie." Zelda sighed.  
"I'm not missing out on an opportunity like this!" Palutena laughed as she warped onto the chariot.  
Robina simply stared at the chariot before clenching her fist.  
"Dammit that Goddess wants to be with my man!" Robina shouted as she followed Zelda and Lucina.

As Palutena warped onto the onto the chariot everyone jumped a little.  
"Care if I join you?" Palutena said, grabbing Sam from Link and holding him tight, for safety obviously.  
"Not a problem." Link said as he focused his attention on driving out of the arena.  
Robin looked at Lucina with a sympathetic look that screamed 'It was _his_ idea' and waved as they left the arena.  
"So what happened here?" Palutena asked, comforting the shaken boy.  
"Well you see we were back stage and Robin here didn't trust me with driving a horse, despite my Epona experience." Link shouted over the noise.  
"I don't trust anyone who says they _drive _a horse!" Robin shouted over Link.  
"And so push came to shove and there was a stray arrow and well, yeah."  
"Say no more." Palutena laughed.

* * *

The atmosphere of the restaurant was quiet and sophisticated, which was unusual considering where they were. Ike led Sheik to the table and pulled a chair out for her to sit but as she did she 'poofed' into the other one and smirked at him behind the bandages, he sat down with a sigh. He smiled gently at her as they ordered their food, she gave him a seductive wink which made him sigh once more before he raised a glass.  
"To our marriage!" He said calmly.  
"To our marriage." She replied.  
"So when do you think we should get married?"  
"Well I feel like next year would be good, when this whole Shulk thing has blown over."  
"I agree, this has really messed up the place, at least we've been well this whole time."  
"Mhmm, that's right. You know we'll be looking for a honey-moon at some point."  
"W-well we can think about that more at the time, you know eating here with you reminds me why I love you so much."  
"Because I can eat food without removing or staining my bandages."  
"That, and the fact you're so perfect to me in every-way."  
"Well I'm glad you praise me so much, it reminds me why I started dating you back then."  
"Oh, why was that?"  
"Because you looked like a puppy." Sheik giggled.  
The two laughed and continued to dig into their meal happily.  
As the two were leaving the restaurant Ike received a phone call.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Dude, you guys went out somewhere without me?" Marth shouted.  
"You were asleep."  
"So? Where'd you guys go anyway?"  
"Link dragged us to the western world, nothing exciting anyway." Ike was saying when he felt a dull tapping on his arm, he turned to see the hoard of bulls chasing a chariot with a driver wearing a waving green hat, "Hey, how quickly can you find Ganondorf?".

* * *

"I swear to Christ if this is anything like last time." Robin moaned.  
"Oh relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Link replied.  
"Guys they're getting closer." Sam shouted, clinging to Palutena.  
"Oh geez, hyaah!" Link yelled as he whipped the horse to speed it up and headed towards the cliff edge.  
"Ganon may just kill us when he finds out and I would like not to have this a cliché repeat ending Link!" Robin shouted.  
"Don't worry about it, Ganon isn't here and we won't get into trouble for this, it's not our fault these bulls have gone mental." Link said.  
"I thought you fired a stray arrow." Sam said.  
"Yeah but they won't say that to Ganon." Palutena laughed.  
"You guys up for something rough?" Link shouted as he whipped the horse causing it to turn sideways and send the teenagers to flip out of the chariot and over the cliff.  
"What's the idea here now idiot?" Robin shouted, trying to reach Link to strangle him mid-air.  
"Relax I planned this from the start." Link said smugly.  
"How did you plan this?" Robin shouted furiously.  
"Never-mind that how do we stay safe?" Sam yelled, crying.  
"You'll see." Link replied.  
From the bottom of the cliff several lloyd rockets shot up from below, one for each fighter who reacted quickly enough to grab it and the weight would lower them down safely.

Upon reaching the bottom of the cliff they were greeted by Vincent and Toon-Link.  
"Yo, you guys got into a situation." Toon Link said.  
"Yeah we did." Link laughed.  
"How did you guys know we'd be here?" Sam asked.  
"Oh I just followed Vincent." Toon-Link said pointing to the villager.  
"Oh yeah that reminds me." Link said, handing over some fruit to the villager, "This is rare hyrulian fruit that'll pay off that home loan in no time!"  
"Explain now." Robin said.  
"Ah well you see, everyone was so sad I decided to bring us out here, I saw online about the bull-fighting event and I knew Robina would make Sam do it; after that I thought me, you and Pit would cause a little mad stampede which would lead us to this cliff were we would have a fun laugh as we fell."  
"I am almost proud of you, except I want to strangle you now." Robin said furiously, "So I guess you know you say you ride a horse and not drive."  
"Oh that's the word!" Link said as Robin tackled him to the floor.

* * *

The group dragged themselves onto Samus' ship, tired from the day out, as Link boarded he received a smack on the head from Ganon. In the resting room Sam was greeted by Pit.  
"So today was fun for you right?" Pit asked.  
"Not really, it would have been more fun with you here." Sam sighed, falling into his friends laughing arms.  
"Well I'm glad you've had a fun day." Pit said.  
"Hey Pit."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you man."  
"Shut up~." Pit laughed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter and it's great we've gotten so far in quite a long time, oh also I'd like to notify you lot to me being on omegle a lot of the time so if you ever want to meet or talk to me just use the Smash On! Tag also there is a Smash On! Tumblr found at: (Hey guys, every time I put a link up it doesn't work so I'm letting you know the blog name is asksmashon .tumblr. com )so please if you're interested go there. Make sure to check back next wednesday.**

Preview for next weeks chapter.

"So this is it then!" Pit shouted.  
"Heh, let's see if you can handle me!" Shulk said.


	26. Chapter 26-Defeat

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath for your review.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"I feel like that's enough for today, your panting makes me feel pathetic." Dark Pit said, resting his staff on his shoulder.  
"Oh thank Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he fell onto his back.  
"So, how do you feel?"  
"Stronger, I mean my arrows can even pierce through stones and my lunge with the upper-dash arm is stronger and goes further!"  
"That's average, though you've been out of shape so I'll excuse it, now that my works done here I think I'll go speak to Ganon." Dark Pit said, heading towards the exit of the arena.  
"Hey Pittoo."  
"How many times do I have to say-"  
"Thanks, thanks for everything. Without you maybe right now I'd be cooped up in my room, being as weak as I was."  
"-...don't call me Pittoo goodie-two-shoes, goodnight."  
Pit stared into the amber sky as Dark Pit disappeared, he liked the orange hue it had, it was relaxing and peaceful. He sat there for a while, he was too tired to even move despite his desire to continue to train and as the orange hue turned to a dark purple he was joined by his best friend.  
"Yo Pit."  
"Hey Sam, what's up?"  
"I just came to check up on how you are, the match is tomorrow and all."  
"Yeah I'll be fine, what about you? You seem just as jittery."  
"What can I say, I don't like the guy much and after what happened last time, I'm worried for you man."  
"Don't be, I'm gonna beat the heck out of Shulk, he'll wish he hadn't slain a God because he'll be beaten so hard."  
"You know your lines are better when Nintendo writes them." Sam laughed.  
"Ah shut-up, I thought I was doing well." Pit laughed.  
"I don't doubt you'll beat him, you've grown really strong Pit!"  
"Mhmm and with this new strength I'll definitely give him the beating he needs!"  
"You sure you're doing all-right there?"  
"Actually do you mind helping to bed? Pittoo tired me out." Pit laughed.  
"Sure thing buddy, sure thing." Sam laughed as he helped his friend up and they left the arena laughing to themselves.

* * *

The sights were all too familiar to him, screaming crowd, frantic announcer and all the other fighters watching the stage intensely. To Pit is was deja-vu except this time he knew who his opponent was, what he looked like and this time Pit was ready; he watched as the blonde boy strolled onto the stage and looked around at the people's faces of disappointment and his new very small fan base who were stuffed high up the coliseum seats.  
"Now it's Shulk time!" He shouted out causing most of the audience to boo, he ignored it and bathed in the cheers of his fans.  
"I didn't know you liked being praised so much." Pit said.  
"I don't, not by regular weaklings like them anyway, but for the sake of PR and Snake's job I thought I'd better act this way." Shulk replied giving a cocky smile.  
"Let's just hurry this up." Pit said, clenching his fist.  
The second the announcer finished shouting the word three Pit was charging straight towards Shulk, he dived low and swung his dual-blades to which Shulk jumped over; he smiled a cocky smile as he kicked his feet out towards Pit's face however, the angel spun his blades to counter the kicks and Shulk jumped back. Pit swung his other hand forward in an attempt to grab hold of Shulk however he was just out of reach so noticing this shulk brought his Monado forward into a circle slice, extending it and landing a blow on Pit which sent the angel back a little bit. Pit kicked off the floor and spun his blades horizontally in front of him as Shulk landed, the God slayes managed to block the attack and with a swish deflected the blow to the side. Shulk threw a fist forward but Pit grabbed it and pulled the boy towards him, bringing his knee up however Shulk jumped up, dragging Pit's arm upwards and unleashed a kick to the angel's face. Pit hit the ground with a thud but he managed to roll out the way as Shulk slammed the sword blade into the ground where he once was, as Pit rolled he fired off an arrow straight at Shulk.  
"Heh, these things don't work!." Shulk yelled as he held the Monado like a shield.  
"Are you so sure?" Pit laughed cockily.  
Shulk's eyes widened as he looked down to see Pit's blue arrow go straight through the blade and then, through him.  
"Gah!" He moaned as his body fell backwards.  
"It's not over yet!" Pit yelled as he dashed forwards with the upper-dash arm.  
"You've grown stronger but that's not enough!" Shulk yelled as he jumped back.  
Just as Pit's lunge looked to be coming to an end the angel flapped his wings and burst forward wand in synch with numerous cheers from the crowd he landed a straight uppercut into Shulk's stomach.  
"And Pit lands a strong blow!" The announcer yelled as Shulk went flying into the air and landed with a thud.  
Up in the fighter's viewing area all the fighters cheered, Link and Sam were dancing while Dark Pit nodded towards the arena. Ganon stared as he watched Shulk drop against the floor, his gaze turned to Pit as he thought about what Dark Pit said last night.

* * *

The office was relatively quiet as he was filling in paperwork as per usual.  
"Damn kids and their damn bulls, and this damn paperwork!" He groaned.  
"Well isn't someone grouchy." Dark Pit said as he strolled into the room.  
"Ah, well about time you decided to come see me." Gannon said as he looked up at the dark angel, "If this is about tomorrow then I have more than enough time to change the match."  
"No no, it'll do."  
"So Pit will win right?"  
"No, not in a long-shot." Dark pit sighed, taking a seat on an office chair.  
"What? Then why the hell are we doing this? I Need to cancel the match!" Gannon yelled as he stood up and headed towards the exit to the office.  
"Stop, the match will continue!" Dark Pit said forcefully, blocking the Demon Lord's exit.  
"But Pit can't win you said, I will not have my family hurt even more!"  
"Me and Shulk are in the family too and you are hoping to see Shulk beaten to a pulp aren't you?"  
"That doesn't matter, I'm cancelling it!"  
"That'll make Pit worse! He needs to lose, for his own growth! But this time, he's strong enough to convey his feelings!"  
"His feelings?"  
"All throughout the fights each fighter shows how much they enjoy it and they all give their best, but with Shulk that never happened. While Pit gave it his all he couldn't match Shulk's feelings and that lead to Pit's breakdown; in the fight against Pac-man Shulk felt how Pit did, a whole different level of strength but now that's different! Pit's close enough to convey his feelings, not just to Shulk but to the other fighters and he will save Smash! You cancel the match and you end this entire thing as a whole!"

Ganon remembered the determined and strong gaze of the Dark angel's eyes and despite the claims that were made, he wanted Pit to win. He turned his eyes to Shulk and watched, preparing himself for whatever aftermath may come.

* * *

Shulk stood up slowly, he was hunched over and his shaggy blonde air hung over the arena floor, the Monado rested against the floor gently. It started with a squeak, which then grew into a small chuckle and then a full-grown mad laughter as Shulk looked up with a mad smile across his face.  
"Oh Pit! I'm really feeling it!" Shulk yelled as a purple glow emerged around his body and with a swing of his sword he sent a wave of wind at Pit.  
The angel was stunned, both by the gust of wind and the words Shulk said, he'd reached him. Shulk dashed at Pit and swung the extended blade forwrads, the blue energy collided with Pit's swords and sent the angel flying.  
"Damn, he increased his strength!" Pit thought.  
The angel wasn't sent too far back though and so he separated the bow and let his right blade slash forwards but Shulk swerved around it brought the blade into an upwards slice which knocked the angel of balance, he slammed the tip of the handle into the ground and with a pulse the blade extended, hitting Pit straight up his shoulder and sent the angel into the air. Using his wings he recovered and fired arrows straight down at Shulk who dodged them as he jumped at then angel.  
"These arrows can't bend, you trade mobility for power!" Shulk yelled as he swung the Monado over his head and towards the angel.  
Pit blocked the blade by parrying it and with his left sword he sliced across Shulk's face and sent him towards the ground; Shulk landed and recovered just in time to dodge the angel's dive-bomb. A blue burst appeared at the tip of Pit's blades as he swung them forwards with an increased momentum keeping the exchange of blows between him and Shulk frequent.  
"You used this trick last time!" Shulk yelled as the purple glow turned to blue and after blocking a blow he landed a quick but weak slice,"Firing incomplete arrows to increase the speed is good but it won't match up with me!"  
He was right, every hit Pit attempted Shulk blocked and thanks to his power of increased speed he was able to land a blow, he needed to land some more hits. He took a deep breath, Shulk saw the opening and made a quick, horizontal slash; Pit ducked down and then pushed off the floor with one hand, kicking Shulk in the legs (which pushed him off the ground, chest and then head which sent the boy high into the air. Pit followed up with a lead and then spun the joined blades above his head, hitting Shulk multiple times in the chest. As Shulk fell, he turned his back to Pit and thrust the Monado behind him, the pulse of the blade stabbed Pit in the side and sent the angel spiralling towards the ground. The two landed, though Shulk's was more soft, and they dived at each-other once more. Shulk grabbed Pit and pushed him back, following with a strong upwards slice, the angel rolled across the floor and dived Shulk spinning the blades horizontally in front of him.  
"Smash!" Shulk yelled, the energy around him turned red as he rolled around Pit, the angels back was exposed, "Back-slash!".  
Shulk jumped up and the pulse of the Monado turned long and red as he unleashed a painfully loud slice down Pit's back, the angel screamed as he went flying into the air and off the stage, falling into the abyss below. A few seconds later Pit appeared on the stage once more, on his knees below Shulk.  
"Hey, that was much better, I was really feeling it!" Shulk said, offering his hand to Pit.  
The angel took it timidly as he was pulled up and their arms were high in the air, the whole crowd cheered as the fighters on stage celebrated their match, most the fighters in the viewing area stood up and clapped (except for Dark Pit who yet again, nodded at the stage). Pit scanned the crowd looking at all the cheering faces when he spotted one person in particular. He saw the long blue hair that waved in the wind and his blue yes met her crying green ones.  
"Roxie." He said quietly, Shulk noticed the young angel's gaze and let go of his hand.  
Pit ran towards the exit of the stadium leaving Shulk to bask in the crowds cheers. Up in the viewing area Sam stood up to run to Pit but Robina grabbed him and pulled him onto her lap.  
"Not right not sweet-heart, you're not the only one who cares for Pit." She giggled.

* * *

Pit ran down the seemingly never ending corridor until finally a corner came into his sights and just as he turned to go into it, he was tackled down by what looked like a blue furby.  
"Woah, gah!" He yelled as he fell back against the wall, he looked down to see the blue-haired girl's head now digging tightly into his chest.  
"Pit, you stupid idiot! You're stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" She said with a muffled scream.  
"Roxie." Pit said gently, placing his hand on her head.  
"Don't 'Roxie' me!" She yelled, lifting her head up and making eye contact with him, "D-do you know how worried I was about you? They wouldn't let me see you and then you had a break-down and then my weekly shift was over so I couldn't get access to here and I-I couldn't see my baby!" She sniffled, tears rolling down her face.  
"I-I'm really sorry Roxie, I promise I'll be more careful from now on!" Pit said, starting to cry too.  
"You better be, my stupid stupid angel."  
They hugged each-other tightly and sat there and cried in the corner for hours.

* * *

The 'teen's table' was annoyingly loud for the other fighters but on a night like this they could ignore it.  
"Here he is, our fighter to the very end, general Pit!" Link yelled happily, dragging the angel on top of the table while everyone else yelled at the hyrulian for moving their meals again.  
"H-hey come on now I lost." Pit said.  
"But you were incredible! You made some amazing moves, all your training was worth it." Palutena said happily, pulling him back down onto the bench where Roxie held his arm tightly.  
"It just makes me want to train harder to match your strength!" Sam said confidently.  
"Mhmm, it would be a wise tactical play." Robin said, considering the idea himself.  
"Yeah, we all have to train as to not get left behind!" Zelda said.  
"Well most of us do, some of us will just take drugs." Marth laughed.  
"Oi." Ike said, slapping the back of the prince's head lightly while everyone laughed.  
"I say Pit, you've made quite an impact on us all." Lucina said happily.  
"I haven't done anything, if anyone you should thank Pittoo or Shulk." Pit said.  
"Shulk? He's the bad guy in this right?" Link asked.  
"So you see it to then?" Robin said looking at Pit.  
"I felt it." Pit replied.  
"Felt what?" Sam asked.  
"When Shulk says all the horrible thing he says, it doesn't feel like he's the same person as when he fights. I'm not as strong as him but when we fought I could feel his feelings and they were the same as when we fought Sam." Pit said.  
"Aw, is my act really up?" Shulk said, walking over towards the teens.  
Everyone but Pit and Robin gave him hostile stares.  
"It is, now I should ask why you've been acting like Link when he can't beat rainbow road on the 150cc." Robin asked.  
"Hey the Mario Kart 8 rainbow road is hard man, that's low!" Link hissed.  
"Well you see," Shulk said, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "To a Mr. Shulk, I am writing to you to invite you to Smash! As of late a lot of veteran fighters have been getting lazy and they need to be brought back to shape, your strength is remarkable and I know you would be able to influence everyone to become stronger once again however; I ask of you to act arrogant and obnoxious to bring out the fires of rivalry in the fighters. I hope you agree and I would be happy to see you fight amongst the best." Shulk read out.  
"Who...who was that from?" Sam asked, his head began to hurt from the clashing feelings racing through his head now.  
"Most likely our benefactor." Ganon said as he walked over to the teens, "We'd noticed a lot of veterans had been becoming lazy and made him aware of the trouble however we never thought he'd bring someone new in out of no-where; however you filled your role too well and had negative affects on the fighters rather than the intended one. We were lucky it was Pit you fought and that lead to bringing Dark Pit in, I don't think we'd be were we are today without both of you. Anyway, eat up, we should all rest after today."  
"So may I sit with you lot?" Shulk asked politely.  
"I don't see why not, though you are going to have to earn some trust." Link laughed.  
"I'd love to." Shulk laughed sitting on the end next to Sam, "Hey no hard feelings right? We had a fight at one point right?" He said to Sam.  
"We did yeah, that was pretty rough too. I suppose since you're you now we can start again." Sam said nervously, offering Shulk his hand.  
"Thank you, it means alot." Shulk said with a wide smile.

* * *

The clock stuck twelve as Ganon turned on his computer, he was tired of everything right now and really did not feel like speaking to _him _right now but he had to and so with a sigh he reluctantly opened up the video communication line.  
"Ah Ganondorf, everything has gone well hasn't it?" The distorted voice said.  
"Not as swimmingly as I had hoped but people will start settling down now." He replied, hiding his current hate for _him_.  
"Well I'd like to make you aware that Shulk is not the last person to join your house, and there will be more before we proceed to the island."  
"Hm, well I appreciate you telling me in advance, can you tell me who these people will be?"  
"No. That would ruin the fun for the fighters and of course, for you."  
"Of course sir." Ganon said through gritted teeth.  
"I promise you Ganon, the island will be fun and everything will go well but until then I have stuff to prepare so for now deal with the needs of the fighters and the fans."  
"As always sir."  
"And before I go Ganon, the Mii fighter, Sam is a problem. You know what needs to be fixed."  
"Yes...unfortunately I do." Ganon said as the call ended.

**And that's it folks! The shulk arc is all over and done, of course we'll go back to weekly adventures and it'll be a while before the next arc but I assure you the next arc is even better! Until then please enjoy the story of the fighters and tune in for next wednesday! Bye bye.  
****Oh and if you want to meet me or speak to the characters you can go to the official Ask Smash On! Tumblr found at www. asksmashon. tumblr. com (without the spaces) and leave some reviews because I really want to talk to you guys and learn how to make the series better and oh next week we will have the next "Q and A" session so if you have any questions for the bonus document just leave them in the reviews for this chapter and I will gladly answer them.  
****SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ^.^ BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27-Birthday

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

"Morning Link." Robin yawned as his blonde friend sat down.  
"Morning, so what's happening today?" Link yawned back.  
"Well we haven't really got anything planned and we have no matches happening, I suppose we'll have to rely on your idiocy for entertainment."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but I've got nothing today."  
"Eh? But you have something planned everyday."  
"Aren't you a tactician? You think of something because all I'm hearing is tweet tweet tweet."  
"Do you have an early morning death-wish Buddy?"  
"I don't know but it sounds like you do." Link said, pressing his head against Robin's and staring into his eyes.  
"Are you two seriously-_yawn-_at it again?" Marth asked as he walked in the cafeteria.  
The two boys simply turned and nodded before staring each-other down once more, the swordsmen sighed as he wandered over to the coffee machine for his morning espresso. Marth viewed himself as a simple man, strong, rich and handsome, there was no one more down-to-earth than him and so being such a simple man he only wished for the simple pleasure of a morning coffee, he loved the strong scent and even stronger taste which made him feel alive in the mornings, simply put it was his addiction. There was a smash, followed immediately by the sound of many drops of liquid hitting the floor in less than a second and before the sleepy king could register it, the brown liquid was staining his blue slippers.  
"You two." Marth said coldly, picking up the stray arrow and crushing it.  
The two teens turned to hi nervously, sweating a little out of fear.  
"YOU DESTROYED MY COFFEE!" The king yelled as he dashed along the cafeteria, swinging his blade at the pair and missing them just by an inch.  
"Woah woah, easy Marth, it's a machine, I'll pay for the next." Link reasoned, blocking Marth's slashes with his own.  
"Your royal-woah in the name of Chrom!" Robin screamed as he dived away from the angry slashes directed at him.  
"The first coffee of the day is always the best one, it's not the same after that!" Mart yelled as he thrust the blades tip at Link's shield.  
"It's okay Marth I know exactly how you feel." Link said sympathetically.  
"You do?" Marth asked as he stopped his slice and looked at Link with understanding.  
"Mhmm, it's like when you go the toilet after somebody else has been and you don't get to make the smell but experience it!" Link replied profoundly.  
"NO IT'S NOT!" The two Fire Emblem reps shouted as the tried to slice Link in unity.  
The group stopped as a green blast flew past them all, hitting the wall and cindering the area around the impact, the three turned to see an angry Wolf staring at them with his blaster pointed at them.  
"You are too f-(censorship for I like the rating this story has and am not sure what's aloud and isn't fully)-g loud for my hangover." He groaned, "So shut it."  
The three nodded as the man dragged himself out of the cafeteria, the teens laughed as they thought about the situation. It grew to a nervous laughter and then a mad rush to clean up before Ganon finds out.

* * *

"I wish you two would stop acting this way, you're both adolescents, for God's sake Link you're sixteen!" Lucina moaned, she turned to Robin, "And we are talking later Mr. I'm-seventeen-and-can-act-like-a-child!"  
"Man you talk to fast Lucina." Link yawned as Zelda flicked him.  
"Sorry miss." Robin apologised, resting on his girlfriend's sleeve.  
"Seriously, even the two fifteen year olds behave better than you." Ike contributed.  
"But I-" Sam said.  
"Mhmm, I mean it's shameful when we have to say take example of those younger than you." Robina said.  
"Oh no, I'm not taking that from you!" Link snapped, "There is no way little miss game can tell me off!"  
"Speaking of age are you excited to be sixteen next month Pit?" Sheik said suddenly.  
"Mhmm I can't wait, think of all the things I can do like buy scratch cards!" He cheered.  
"NO. You are not allowed to gamble." Lucina cut in with authority.  
"Heh heh, so when is your birthday Sam?" Pit asked.  
"Well actually I turn sixteen today." Sam laughed nervously.  
"What?" Robina said quickly, turning to him with a flustered face and small amount of drool.  
"Easy girl." Lucina said, "Come on Palu-"  
"No way, you're really sixteen today?" Palutena said, with the same expression.  
"Why do I even try." The blue-haired girl moaned.  
"Y-yeah, today's my birthday." Sam replied.  
"Wait hang on, your birthday is today? How come no one said anything to you yet kid?" Ike questioned as the whole group turned quiet.  
"Heh heh, well I knew it was his birthday today." Robina said, looking away guiltily.  
"Liar." Link muttered, "Did no one actually learn you birthday?" Link asked, guilt hit his voice hard.  
"Well I never really mentioned it because I don't have an official Birthday." Sam replied.  
"Hm?" Pit asked.  
"Well I was, erm unofficially adopted and they round about guessed my age and made the day they found me my birthday, so yeah."  
"Well this won't do, Robin I have a plan!" Link yelled determinedly.  
"About time, though you'll need me to polish it." The boy replied.  
"Hey Shulk?" Link yelled to the blonde boy queueing up for food.  
"Yeah boss?"  
"Earn these shmucks respect and keep Sam busy util six, can you do that?"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Boss?" Marth questioned.  
"Shmucks?" Zelda asked angrily.  
"Not you obviously sweetie, not anybody here of course, just a joke. And we bonded last night." Link said.  
"Can't I distract my boyfriend?" Robina asked playfully.  
"And can't I help?" Palutena added.  
"Wouldn't you rather prepare a present for you now of age boyfriend?" Link said slyly.  
"Hmm, I guess that'd be good." The girls said together.  
"Wait wait what's going on?" Sam asked.  
"We sir, are throwing you a party." Link yelled.

* * *

"Hey hey, I don't like being dragged along!" Sam moaned as the blonde teen pulled him up the hill.  
"I'm distracting you today and so keep quiet and let's have fun." Shulk replied.  
"I can walk on my own thanks." Sam said, pulling his arm away from the teen and walking alongside him.  
"Listen, I can feel you have some resentment to me and I understand that."  
"If you understand that then don't keep being mean, were you really acting that much?"  
"Not really that much, I'm not that mean and heartless, but I still know I'm stronger than most of you."  
"Geez, you're really earning my trust." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Thanks, you interest me the most so I'm glad." Shulk replied, not picking up on the sarcasm.  
"I interest you?"  
"Yeah with multiple personalities and such you'll be great fun to fight one day."  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam said, he was genuinely flattered by this, "So how are you keeping me busy?"  
"Well I thought that we should go fight some monsters, training is always fun and plus Link said it'd help us bond."  
"Oh yay, murder fun."  
"You're funny, I can already see we'll be great friends." Shulk laughed as they reached the top of the hill.  
The view below them in the valley was incredible, just a long stretch of green grass and and giant creatures. There was tall monsters with long necks eating from the tall trees as smaller creatures scurried amongst the floor, grabbing whatever produce they could. There were loud roars and groans coming from all over.  
"We can't kill these can we?" Sam questioned.  
"We're not, we're handling them." Shulk said as he pointed to the large raptor-like creatures heading towards the herd below.  
The two jumped into action and slid down the wet grass hill into the valley, Sam drew his blade and summoned his pirate costume (no hat and I finally learnt all the costume names :) ) and Shulk's blue glow emerged.  
"Speed!" The boy yelled as he jumped off the hill quickly and ran towards the carnivorous monsters.  
Sam watched as the boy tore through large numbers of the monsters effortlessly and quickly, there were flashes of blue which were followed by a roar and then a thud as the creatures collapsed. Sam charged at whatever remaining creatures were left when he reached the bottom though when he got closer they were a lot bigger close-up. He looked up at the crimson-scaled beast, his blue eyes met its' slit yellow ones and he thought that his blade wouldn't compare to the large claws of the beast. It rammed its' head towards Sam opening its' large mouth full of reddened teeth. He flinched. As Sam opened his eyes he saw Shulk in front of him, holding the monster back with his back and its' jaws shut with his arms.  
"What's wrong scaredy cat?" Shulk teased with a groan as the monster pushed harder.  
"Don't say that, it's bad enough that Naruto's ended!" Sam yelled as he leaped on top of the monsters head and stabbed it through the skull causing it to slam to the ground.  
"That makes it fifteen to a half." Shulk laughed.  
"Hey I killed that one." Sam moaned.  
"You would of been hurt if I didn't take the blow, so half."  
"Oh bugger me, you're on!" Sam yelled as he jumped off the monsters back and ran at the rest of the pack.  
The two sliced their way through many predators, they were knocked back and sliced but they continued to defend the herd until they came across a much larger carnivore.  
"Woah, look at all those teeth, how many rows do you reckon it has?" Shulk said, shielding his face from the saliva flying towards him.  
"I don't know, around 17? I'm more concerned about the size of those claws, three or four metres?" Sam laughed.  
"Maybe, just don't hold me back okay." Shulk replied, changing into buster mode.  
"Don't worry I won't." Sam replied as he jumped towards the monster.  
It brought it's claws across to hit Sam but Shulk jumped up and countered the blow while Sam sliced up the shoulder, the monster let out a loud screech and brought it's other claws around to hit Shulk; Sam threw back his chakrams which made the monster stop and flinch, Shulk saw this opportunity to jump up high and slam down with a back-slash, Sam had a similar idea. The two cut through the monster in the same spot and came and watched as it fell to the floor and died.  
"We counting that as a half each or one each?" Sam laughed as he landed.  
"One each." Shulk replied.  
There was a loud screech as more of the giant creatures climbed over the hill towards the herd.  
"You think you could take one on your own?" Sam asked.  
"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Shulk retorted as they ran towards the pack.

* * *

"No no no he's allergic to nuts Diddy." Robina said apologetically, dismissing the monkey's cup-cakes.  
"Hey have you seen Link?" Robin shouted as he ran over, panting.  
"No, why?" Robina asked worriedly.  
A second later the two watched as the hryulian came crashing down the stairs on a bumper-kart with a crash.  
"You know, maybe an indoors bumper-kart arena wasn't such a good idea." Link groaned as he climbed out from underneath the kart.  
"NO! This has to be the best party ever!" Pit whined, flying overhead them carrying some fruit.  
Samus and Ganon observed from the sides, watching all the fighters get into numerous kerfuffles.  
"What's the big deal, it's just a birthday and even the kid said he wasn't too fussed about it?" Samus asked.  
"Yeah well, the kid has never had a proper birthday apparently. Robina told me his adopted parents were very business minded and while they cared for him and taught him everything he knows, they never threw him a party." Ganon explained, thinking back to his video call painfully.  
"Ah so the family is working hard on giving their new member something to remember then." Samus said happily.  
"Yeah, hey, can we talk later. I need your advice on something." Ganon said sadly.  
Meanwhile in the upstairs Lucina was arguing with Mario.  
"No drugs, I mean it old man! This is a kids party too!" Lucina shouted.  
"Does no one get that these aren't drugs? Mama mia!" Mario yelled in frustration.

* * *

The sun began to settle over the valley and the boys were resting against a tree in the shade.  
"You know you have to keep me distracted until six." Sam panted, stroking the little furry monster that was resting on him.  
"Ah it's only another hour anyway and besides, we're both too tired to move." Shulk panted, closing his eyes.  
"You know Shulk, you're okay, a little cocky but we've all got our stuff."  
"I like you too, you're a little shy and wimpy but you're good, I can't believe I met someone who's nearly as strong as me at just under my age."  
"So you're 17?"  
"18 actually, but still 16 isn't that far away. You know I can't wait to fight you, I think you'll be a worthy match."  
"I'm honoured, but let's save that for another day, you probably need to get some more PR in for you."  
"True, agh, it's going to take us a while to get back to the mansion and it's quite a walk so you wanna start?" Shulk groaned as he pulled himself up.  
"Fine fine lets go."

* * *

The two finally made it onto the pathway leading into the mansion, they were leaning on each-other's shoulders and hobbling towards the door.  
"You think we're late?" Sam laughed.  
"Well it's seven thirty, so I'd say yeah." Shulk replied.  
"We couldn't help that surprise monster encounter."  
"I agree, but totally worth it."  
"Totally."  
They pushed the door open together and were greeted by the large orange glow of the lobby.  
"Surprise!" All the fighters yelled as the two almost fell into the scene.  
"Oh my God sweetie are you okay?" Robina asked as she caught Sam, Shulk let go and hobbled over to the nearest chair.  
"Y-yeah I'm good, what's all this?" Sam said as he looked around, flustered with the large gathering.  
"I said we'd throw you a party and do I ever disappoint?" Link said, stepping forwards.  
Everyone made a loud audible groan causing him to shout out against the crowd which resulted in laughter.  
"Everyone...I-I'm so happy, I-I don't know what to say." Sam said, tearing up.  
"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy and that goes for everyone else too!" Ganon shouted, to which everybody cheered and they all dispersed to different areas of the party.  
The teens gathered around Sam each bringing up there presents.  
"Hey hey, open mine first!" Pit said excitedly, shoving his box into Sam's hand.  
"Of course." Sam said, taking a seat on the floor and opening the gift.  
It was a new outfit for him to fight in when he brawled, a vampire cloak, that was followed by Link's disc drive and then one after the other he kept getting disk drives.  
"Thanks guys, these things look great, I can't wait to watch them!" Sam said happily.  
"Don't be silly, they aren't to watch!" Pit said.  
"Hm? Then why have you?" Sam asked when Robina and Palutea walked over.  
"They're to upload into this so you can access more techniques" Robina said, giving him an odd-looking arm cannon and then a kiss on the lips.  
"And this is the mage outfit to go with the blaster." Palutena said happily, "May I?" Robina sighed and nodded reluctantly as Palutnea leaned in and started to deeply kiss the confused boy.  
"Oi oi, off my boyfriend!" Robina yelled pulling off the cheeky Goddess and then helping herself to the birthday boy.  
"When do I get my birthday?" Marth sighed.  
"When yours comes." Samus teased, leaning over the king.  
"Thanks everyone, this is great!" Sam said energetically.  
"Shulk? Don't you have something too?" Lucina said.  
They all turned to the blonde teen who limped over to Sam, and leant on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, here you go." He said, reaching under the table and pulling out a surprise package.  
"Thanks." Sam said, opening it to reveal a necklace made from sturdy string and a large fang.  
"From your first kill today, I managed to make it when you were distracted." Shulk said.  
Sam put the necklace on around his neck and smiled at his new friend, the group then took Sam to the cafeteria were he was greeted by a huge cake.  
"Blow out the candles!" Link shouted.  
Sam looked around happily and blew out the candles, making a wish as hard as he could and everyone cheered.  
"So what are you going to come to your own after-party?" Robin whispered to Sam.  
"After-party?" Sam asked.  
"Of course he is, it is _his _party after all." Link said with a patronising tone.  
"Hey, I didn't know if Robina or Palutena would steal him for the night." Robin laughed.  
"Oh yeah, he is of age now." Link laughed, giving the boy a nudge.  
"I-I have no idea what you mean." Sam said, blushing wildly.  
"Either way, just come with us to my room when this is all over." Link said as he and robin walked away.  
Sam watched them walk away as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and something press against his back.  
"Hey birthday boy, you know you can come sleep in my room tonight right?" Robina teased.  
"E-eh?" Sam said, flustered.  
"On a blow-up bed of course."  
"W-well you see I was gonna go to my after party?"  
"Oh yeah, well, tomorrow night you can stay and happy birthday sweetie." Robina said happily, kissing Sam passionately.

* * *

Ganon locked the door to his office and turned to look at Samus.  
"So that's the situation." He said woefully.  
"That's rough, how are we going to get him more aura though?" Samus questioned.  
"We'll have to ask the doctor that one, until then however just don't mention it. I have a plan." Ganon said.

* * *

"And now a performance for you all!" Zelda shouted from the kitchen.  
Link started to play the trombone while Robin kept opening and closing the stove door.  
"What are they doing?" Sam asked.  
"Something that went out of style weeks ago." Lucina moaned.  
"Hey, it was a recent idea when we wrote it in." Marth replied.

**Sam's birthday went down a huge success, but what does the after party hold? And what does Ganon have planned for Sam? Guess you'll have to tune in next wednesday to find out! **


	28. Chapter 28-After Party

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

The small green room was dense with the number of youths contained in the several-walled space; Sam was snuggling with Robina on the bed while Shulk and Link were blasting through final grand Prix on Mario Kart, Lucina and Robin were sitting on the window ledge and were heavily involved in conversation, Ike and Sheik were also sat on the bed with the other couple and finally Pit was talking to Zelda about some things. With a loud crash Link through the controller on the floor and jumped backwards onto the bed, ignoring the couples on it.  
"You lose again?" Robin shouted over?  
"No, I just came first at being second." Link replied.  
"Then did you win Shulk?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I was really-"  
"Stealing it. My victory that is, he gets a red shell and I get a coin? What the heck does a coin even need to be an item for? They're scattered along the course!" Link interrupted in his frustration.  
"Link, you're a adolescent, learn to deal with loss." Lucina said.  
The hyruilan looked at her with a flash of anger, Zelda tapped him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look to which he sighed.  
"Yeah sorry, I guess I'll calm down." He said as he jumped down and picked up the controller, "Round two?"  
"Even need to ask?" Shulk laughed.  
The door opened slowly as Palutena and Marth crept in with a stash of food and drinks, Marth looked around the room with a confused face.  
"I thought you guys would be partying right now." He said.  
"Can't have a party without food." Ike said, giving his friend a hand with the cargo.  
"Hm, I guess it's time to announce tonight's true event!" Link shouted, pausing the game to Shulk's annoyance.  
"True aim? You mean to celebrate Sam's birthday with his close friends right?" Pit asked.  
"Oh no Pit, we had something much more sinister than that planned." Robina laughed, her grip tightening to Sam.  
"I forbid it!" Lucina shouted, standing up and pointing at the girl.  
"Relax, this is _my _room after all and I wouldn't want _that _happening in here." Link said.  
"What's _that_?" Sam asked Pit, to which the angel shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter." Lucina said sternly as she turned to Link, "So what have you two schemed?"  
The room all turned to Link as he looked like he was about to burst out with excitement.  
"We are gonna play...truth or dare!" He declared.  
There was a loud audible groan from mostly everyone in the room.  
"That's so boring and over-used though, can't we do something else?" Marth asked.  
"Oh no Marth, think about it this way, we have six new-commers here." Link said as he gestured to the Robin and the others.  
"You mean?" Marth said breathlessly.  
"Yes. They don't know about the truth or dare of Brawl, meaning we can start afresh!" Link said happily.  
"Genius!" Marth added.  
"The truth or dare of Brawl?" Robin questioned.  
"Yes, and you needn't look into it." Link smirked at the boy.  
"Hm, very well then, this should be fun." Robin replied as he stood up, "So where are we doing this? Your room is too small right?"  
"We're going the gym, it's always empty at this time and we have the key." Link said confidentially.  
"No, I refuse." Lucina said sternly, looking around at them all, "I shall not give away my key to you, not until I know the extent of what may happen!"  
Robin walked over and whispered something into her ear, then she smirked a little and her face grew flustered.  
"Pfft, f-fine, I suppose as long as I'm there to over-see things." She said, striding out the room.  
Everyone looked at her in surprise and then turned to Robin.  
"What did you say?" Link asked, baffled by what had happened.  
"Oh you'll see, never play a game like this with a tactician."

* * *

The gym space was a huge room, large white walls with blue stripes going around the room and a beige wooden floor, the fighters looked around before Link firmly placed a bottle on the floor.  
"Let's do this." He said seriously.  
"Wow, you are actually into this." Robin said.  
"This is not a game Robin, this is life or death!"  
"In the form of the game.."  
"Oh, I know who I'm aiming for now!"  
The group sat around in a circle, in the middle of them a single green bottle.  
"You know this place confuses me." Sam whispered to Robina.  
"How-so?"  
"How does the mansion have this much space?"  
"Don't question the laws of the universe." Robina laughed.  
"Oi, you two, no communication!" Link hissed, spinning the bottle harshly.  
Everyone gulped as they watched the bottle spin quickly, slowly getting slower and slower. The tip facing each one of them head on before moving onto the next victim. Link, Zelda, Robin, Lucina, Marth, Ike, Sheik, Sam, Robina, Pit, Paltena and finally onto Shulk. The bottle was on it's final rotation now. Link. Zelda. Robin.  
"Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Link said, making an extremely wide grin.  
"You're being creepy." Robin muttered.  
"Am I Robin? Am I?" Link laughed, "Oh lord give the satisfaction Robin, truth or dare?"  
"Dude." Pit said, slightly intimidated.  
"Truth." Robin answered sternly.  
"Tsk. Wimp. Hm, well I prepared for this outcome, Robin how many times have you checked Chrom x you fan-fiction?"  
"Gah! You're a monster Link!" Robin said, acting in great pain and clutching his chest, "M-more than three times."  
"Objection!" Link shouted.  
"Dude!" Pit shouted this time.  
"F-fine, seventeen times!" Robin shouted in a flustered fashion, "Seventeen times, God-dammit!"  
"Better." Link said sitting down with a smirk.  
Robin spun the bottle once more and the atmosphere grew intense again, though this time they had something to talk about.  
"You read indecent yaoi fanfiction, seventeen times darling?" Lucina asked.  
"I-I did it for the plot! There just happened to be that on the side." Robin defended.  
"Yes. All the sweet chrombin plot action." Robina said mechanically.  
"At night." Marth coughed.  
"Stop picking on me!" Robin cried, hiding his face in his tome.  
The bottle began to slow down, the tip pointing upon Palutena.  
"I'll take a dare please." She said.  
"Hm, well in that case, I dare you to dance like a stripper!"  
"What was that?" Lucina asked angrily, ragging on her boyfriends cloak.  
"No no, just watch." Robin said quickly, pointing at the Goddess.  
When Lucina turned to watch she saw Palutena spinning happily around her staff, she was moving so fast it was like watching a white sheet blow in the wind, with the addition of grass stains.  
"Wheeeeee!" She sang as she spun.  
"See? It's just an inside joke we have, I should have just explained that."  
"I see, well you're in the clear the-" Lucina was saying until she was interrupted by music.  
Link had pulled out his phone and started to play a song, he shut his eyes quickly after it started. _Fly away now, fly away now fly away~_. Palutena stopped spinning and smiled seductively and she slowly slid her leg up the staff and put her fingers near her mouth.  
"Gah!" Ike moaned loudly, "My eyes!"  
"Don't look." Sheik said coldly, pulling back her fingers.  
Pit covered his eyes with his wings quickly, Marth rolled his eyes, Zelda angrily looked at Link but she couldn't do anything due to him not looking, Shulk had his eyes closed from the start anyway and Sam's nose bled a little. He quickly covered his nose as Robina tugged on his ear roughly.  
"I saw that kitten." She laughed, "Perv~."  
"Owie owie, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sam whined.  
"Robin." Lucina said coldly, releasing a dark aura.  
"I-I-I swear Lucina I-I didn't know this would happen pleas-" He begged quickly before being cut off by her tugging on his hair roughly.  
"You are in so much trouble after this!" She shouted at him.  
Palutena stopped and burst out laughing as did Link, Zelda couldn't help but chuckle. The Goddess sat down and spun the bottle, though it tarted to spin really fast creating a circle of dust around it.  
"Woah, it looks like Rock Lee fighting Gaara!" Pit said excitedly.  
"Or Ichigo and Byakuya." Link added.  
"Why did you spin it so hard Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned.  
"Oh I didn't mean to Pit, I guess I'm so used to spinning my heavy staff that I didn't realise my strength." She said innocently, but then a smirk grew across her face, "Hey, we're all agreed to do dares no matter what they are right?"  
"Yeah." Everyone replied, looking at her suspiciously.  
"Just checking sorry." She smiled guiltily as the bottle landed on Sam.  
"I call a re-spin!" Robina burst out.  
"Overruled." Link replied quickly.  
"Thank you Mr. Wright." Palutena laughed, "So, Samuel, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He answered quickly, blushing heavily.  
"Good boy." Robina said, petting his head.  
"Have you ever had a wet dream?" She asked.  
"H-hey, y-you can't ask him that!" Lucina shouted out and blushing.  
"No no, Lucina it's okay. Of course I have." Sam laughed.  
Everyone looked at him with flustered and shocked faces, Robina tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Kitten, can you explain." She asked, panting a little.  
"Sort yourself out girl!" Lucina scolded.  
"Yeah, I was drowning and it was really scary." Sam said innocently.  
"Of course it was." Lucina said, resting her hand on her heart.  
"I guess it's my turn then." Sam said, taking the bottle and setting it off once more.  
"Did you really expect anything else from him?" Link laughed.  
"I suppose it makes sense, I don't think I used my head on that one." Lucina said.  
"Oh Shulk it's on you." Sam said.  
"Hm? Oh, well I'll take a dare. Something's gotta make me feel it." He said.  
"Hmm, well I dare you to go hammer on Wolf's door."  
"Easy done, someone take my turn." The boy said, standing up and walking away.  
"Dude, that's cruel." Pit said.  
"I know, But I'm sure Shulk will live." Sam said with a smile.  
"In that case I'll take his turn." Robina said.  
It landed on Link.  
"Give me a dare!" Link said bravely.  
"Easy done, I dare you to delete your pokemon Y save." Robina said coldly.  
"No. You monster, you can't." Link cried out, "It's a nuzlocke!"  
"A dare is a dare." Robina laughed cruelly.  
The hyrulian reluctantly pulled out his 3DS and stared at it for a while, he run his fingers down the side of the console and input the button commands.  
"So long greninja, Lucario, Robin 2.0." He said, tears streaming down his face.  
"Robin 2.0?" Robin asked.  
"My fletchling." Link replied, burying his head in Zelda's lap, "Make the bad girl go away Zelda, make her go away!"  
"I'm sorry honey, you're a brave soul." She said, comforting her boyfriend.  
"I couldn't even transfer them yet!" Link cried, using his feet to kick the bottle.  
As the bottle span he composed himself and watched it land upon Lucina.  
"I'll take a truth."  
"Okay, why is it you started dating Robin?" Link asked.  
"Hm? I guess, it's because I liked him, I mean he's kind and treats me well." She said, reaching out for the bottle and spinning it once more.  
There was a loud bang, followed by a crash as Shulk came diving into the gym.  
"Run!" He said loudly, activating speed before dashing out of sight.  
Everyone looked around confused until Wolf came walking into the room.  
"I have a headache. That's what people get when they get hangovers. Noise. That's what living people make. Silence. Is what the dead make." He said angrily, pointing his blaster at the teens.  
After two missed shots the teens were following Shulk's direction and dashing out of the gym, they ran through corridor after corridor as they heard the howling Wolf get closer. The teens burst out onto the roof and slammed the door behind them.  
"Do you think he knows we're here?" Marth asked.  
"I hope not." Link laughed.  
"This is not funny, he'll get us is so much trouble, damn it Sam!" Lucina said, freaking out.  
"Relax, he won't even remember what his name is in the morning." Robin reassured her.  
"So have you been having fun kitten?" Robina asked.  
Mhmm, but I'm a little tired." He replied.  
"Well we'll go to bed now, I think the after party is over." Robina said.

* * *

Robina walked a sleepy Sam into her room, smirking to herself while everyone separated into their own rooms. Link and Robin headed down their corridor and spotted Shulk outside Link's room.  
"You're sqwog." Robin muttered, entering his room.  
"I know sorry." Shulk apologised, "Anyway, goodnight you two."  
"Oh no you don't." Link said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into his room.  
He pointed to the paused TV, with a Mario-Kart game still in play.  
"We have something to finish." He said evilly.  
Ten minutes later Link burst out his room in outrage.  
"OH NO, YOU REST IN THIS ROOM TONIGHT BECAUSE THIS ROOM IS THE ONE FOR THE HERO OF TIME, WHICH OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE WITH THOSE MAD LAP TIMES!" He shouted before storming off into the night.

**And thanks for reading :) sorry if this one's not great but I didn't really know what to do with truth or dare and well, it's just an overused concept which I wanted to get out the way, though next week should be fun when we introduce two new fighters! Thanks for reading and don't forget about the official ask Smash On! Tumblr where you can ask either me, or any characters about themselves or the story. Thanks for reading and bye byee ^.^**


	29. A formal apology from me

Hi, this is an apology from me.  
It has come to my attention that today's chapter was almost a repeat of a chapter I have done earlier, I honestly did not notice and I thought I had saved the Truth or Dare plot for this point. If you have a read chapter eight and today's chapter then you are probably disappointed at the lazy mistake I made.

What? How do I make up for this?

Okay okay, it's not fair that you people have to re-read basically what I would call a clone chapter.

Dark Pit: Heh, it sounds like someone has a death-wish.

Right right, I'm sorry. Anyway to make up for it I will be releasing next weeks chapter on Friday as a bonus chapter, it's the longest one I have ever wrote and I really think you'll enjoy it as it starts phase two of our story.

Thank you for reading and I am really sorry for anyone who noticed it was another truth or dare chapter, I should keep track of what I write. Please come back friday and I beg for you to write reviews for Friday's chapter. Thank you for your time.


	30. Chapter 30- A Little mission

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Lucina's friend, xdaath, the hobkin author and Mrgamerandwatcher**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
****Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

The loud, sudden bang caused the dark lord to crash out his bed and onto the floor, he looked around quickly and composed himself before making a dash to the front of the mansion.  
"What the hell was that?" He shouted, hoping someone would hear him.  
There was no answer from anywhere and as he reached the front of the mansion he saw everyone standing outside, open-mouthed with what was flying before them. A far distance away from the mansion were a large number of old floating battle-ships that were bright orange, made from wood and metal and then there were newer pirate-like ships with faces on them, seven to be exact. Each face belonged to a Koopa Kid. There was another loud boom as a cannonball flew directly upon the mansion and with a collision with the force-field there was a large explosion in front of them.  
"Heh heh, I guess they got a little bored at home." Bowser laughed nervously as Ganon glared at him.

* * *

"Bowser you better have a way to fix this!" Ganon roared, slamming his fists on the table.  
"I do! Well, I will do when I figure out how to get over there." Bowser shouted back.  
Samus sighed as she peered out the window to look at the ships closely, the bobbing of them, the attack patters and even the slightest odd movement. She watched for a while as the men behind her screamed at each-other.  
"They aren't on any of their ships." She said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Ganon replied.  
"Bowser's kids. They aren't on their individual ships, if they were they'd be firing in a way that's organised and extremely violent, yet well thought out. Bowser which one of your kids is like that?"  
"Hm, well I'd have to say good ol' junior, takes right after his old man!" Bowser laughed proudly.  
"In that case, they're on that one!" She said, pointing at the largest of the old ships.  
"That's very good and all but do you have a plan?" Ganon asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Well if they're on one ship, we just need one person. Someone who is experienced in the field of battle, will head out into the depths of bloody war and not look back, someone who-" Samus was saying.  
"I have just the person." Ganon said, waving Samus off.

The gym was fairly quiet, after all everyone had gone outside for something which didn't bother him too much. 99. I mean what was the big deal with it? There was an explosion and that happens all the time, these people just aren't cool.  
"100!" The man yelled as he punched the sandbag so hard it burst open.  
He sighed before leaving the ring and dragging another sandbag from the floor into the ring and started to punch at it until it burst, counting it as 101. Ganon walked into the room with a smug smile of his face.  
"My my, it appears as if I've gone to the beach." He said, walking over to the ring.  
"Sorry sir, I just can't control my strength, I suppose my weakness lies in the hands of my strength." The man said coolly as he stopped his beatings of the bags.  
"Well I guess you could say that Mac, you know why I'm here for you don't you?"  
"Why are any of us here sir? We just cruise along our cosmic path, looking for answers don't we? Isn't that what life is? But yes I'm very aware of why you're here, do you have someone you dislike, maybe you need a lesson teaching or do we have another Toad situation?" Little Mac asked, sliding on his sunshades.  
"You could say we have something of a Toad problem, except this time it's air ships. Quite a few, but we only need to take down one. Eight strong leaders at tops, you think you could do it?"  
"You wouldn't come to me if I couldn't sir, get me a jet-pack and I'll be out in 15." The boxer said, throwing some gum in his mouth and walking off.

Twenty minutes later Ganon watched as his man flew into the sky, launching himself straight into battle, he stood there and saluted from his office.  
"God speed, you cool cool man." Ganon whispered.  
Samus burst into his office, fully kitted out in her power-suit and she was smiling idiotically behind her helmet.  
"I got this Ganon, just give me two minutes and I'll be straight out there and I'll eliminate the problem!"  
"Easy Samus, I have my best man on this."  
"Who?" Samus said angrily.  
"Little Mac." Ganon said proudly.  
Samus burst out laughing in response to this, she was clutching her stomach and almost turned into her morph ball, Ganon looked at her with a confused face but shrugged it off and stared out the window, waiting for his agent to sort everything out.

* * *

Little Mac touched down on the large battleship, shades on and gum in his mouth, he looked around and all he could see where goombas and koopas.  
"Hello, can you please direct me to your boss?" He asked calmly to a para-koopa.  
"No!" The monster yelled as it went to dive bomb the boxer.  
Little Mac feinted quickly and uppercut the winged turtle quickly, sending it high into the air, he looked down at the rest of the soldiers.  
"Anybody else?" He said toughly.  
The rest of the minions charged at him furiously, he crouched down quickly and kicked off the floor into a mad sprint pushing his fists forward and building a wall of defeated foes as he ran. He was half-way down the deck of the ship with his huge built up wall of foes and then he slammed his fist into the floor, making a huge gust of wind which blew the wall of enemies around like an explosion and it rained enemies. He looked around. Surrounded. He clicked his neck and knuckles before kicking off the floor once more, circling around each enemy with boxer movements, gracefully spinning around them all and leaving after-images until he was forced to jump back as a fire ball came his way. A Fire Bro jumped at him and swung forwards with fists of fire, Little Mac leaned backwards and swayed from left to right dodging each attack effortlessly before launching a quick uppercut which dazed him; he followed up with a gentle flick which made the Fire Bro topple over, he looked up to see a Hammer Bro jumping at him with a hammer in hand, the boxer jumped forwards and slammed his fists into both sides of the strong koopa's head and dropped him gently.  
"This isn't working out." He said to himself as he looked towards the small structure on the deck which was a fair distance away and in front of it was a swarm of enemies.  
He took a charging stance and brought his fist back as it began to glow blue, strong currents of air surrounded him. The enemies charged at him, jumped forward. There was a hammer only millimetres away from his face. Little Mac smirked as he brought his fist forward, swallowed in strong red aura, and slid along the deck, creating a tunnel of razor sharp air around him as hit attack got him to the structure. He brought his glove up to his face and kissed it gently and turned to watch all the raining soldiers behind him, readjusting his shades and then punching the door down.  
"Phase one, done." He said coolly before advancing into the darkness of the ship.

He dashed throughout the long corridor inside the ship, the walls were oddly a dark blue stone and the only illumination was the dim light of the candles. He started to walk slowly as he noticed he was coming into a large opening, he looked around, even considered taking his shades off, but then the torches around the room suddenly flared up with blue fire giving the presence to a shadowy figure. From the dim light he could just make out the large bow and the round shape at the bottom, the figure slowly flew out of the shadows, cackling menacingly.  
"My my, aren't you quite the specimen." The young squeaky voice said as she come at the shadows.  
"Children shouldn't talk like that." He replied coolly.  
"Excuse me but _I_ am Wendy Koopa! And _I _can talk however I want peasant, prepare to be beaten!" She proclaimed.  
"I won't fight children, especially cute ones."  
"Y-you don't get a choice!" Wendy stuttered, flustered by the comment.  
The Koopa Kart pushed out its' wheels and rushed at Little Mac, the rider's face had an evil smile stretching ear to ear. He shrugged and jumped to the side a little, pushed off the floor and as the kart came zooming past he punched the kart up into the air and sent the girl flying out of it.  
"H-hey, you said you don't hit children!" She shouted.  
"I don't, but cars are okay." He replied toughly as the kart landed behind him and exploded.  
He walked over to her and helped the girl up gently and looked around, a puzzled look came to his face.  
"Listen, I don't know my way around here, take me to who is in charge." He asked.  
"What? No way! I would never help the enemy, and if I did my brothers would kill me!" Wendy shouted.  
"No worries." He said, placing his glove on her shoulder, "I'll protect you."  
"O-okay then" She said reluctantly before following after him.

* * *

The couple walked down the long corridor for what seemed like forever, Wendy was looking around cautiously and flashed her angry eyes to the man whenever she could. She was embarrassed. She was essentially the Koopa queen! And here she was accompanying a simple human who had beaten her in one shot, it was unbecoming of her! She looked him up and down, that deep black spiked hair, his stupid small height, those bulging biceps, his tight shorts and damn, those were some jaw bones! _'No Wendy' _she thought. She was a queen and he was a mortal, she couldn't fall for him but he was so cool. He was like someone out of an action movie, then the thought come to her.  
"Oh hey, there are multiple traps hidden everywhere, so look out." She said.  
"Hm thanks, I'll be careful and if any happen to spring I'll take them on!" He said boldly.  
She shuddered a little as he spoke, my oh my was he a man. Her eyes then turned focus towards a red floor panel, it was the only one of it's colour. _'Heh, we set easy traps, I won't even have to mention it to him' _she thought as she moved out of the way of the panel. _Clink_. She looked quickly as she watched Mac's foot come off the panel casually as if he hadn't noticed.  
"Gah, you set off that trap!" She yelled, pointing at the panel.  
He turned and looked at the panel for a while, then finally he lifted up his sun shades.  
"Oh that's a different colour to the rest." He said surprised.  
"Why did you have you sun shades on?" She screeched at him.  
"Ah, I'm clumsy you see, I forgot to take them off." He said apologetically.  
She was screaming internally at the surprise she'd teamed up with a clumsy idiot but before she could scold him the corridor shook and from the darkness they could hear the sounds of something rolling.  
"It's the boulder trap!" She screeched as she ran away, Little Mac stayed, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to stop it with my fists! Just run, I don't want you to get hurt by chunks of this boulder!" He commanded sternly.  
Wendy nodded and ran down the corridor, she couldn't see him any-more but she noticed a pink panel on the wall, she slammed her hand onto it and it opened up a small hole in the wall. She dived into it and waited for the noise to stop. A couple of seconds later she screamed as the boulder came rolling past and slammed against the end of the corridor. She ran out quickly and headed back, looking for the boxer.  
"Well if he died then at least I can still be kept around." She said to herself.  
When he came into view she found his body bruised all over and lying on the floor.  
"GAH! HE'S FLATTENED!" She yelled.  
Just as she started to sneak away the Mac slowly got up and brushed himself off, he looked around before spotting the stealthy Koopa.  
"Don't worry I handled it." He said boldly.  
"You got crushed!" She screeched.  
The two made their way onwards, towards the boulder.  
"Behind that is a door." She said sadly, "I don't know how we'll get free though."  
"Don't worry I handled it." Little Mac said, as he threw his fist forwards.  
There was a small crack, which grew larger and larger and in the end after a loud _crack_ the whole thing broke apart.  
"Wait! Why didn't you just do that when it was coming this way?" She shouted at him.  
"I did, though I only weakened one half of it, this time I broke it." He replied.  
"Geez." She sighed.  
"You're not hurt are you?" He asked.  
"N-no I'm fine."  
"Good, let's advance then."

The two walked into a seriously tall room, it was covered in sea-blue tiles with some being yellow here and there, there were two large glass windows filled with water and many fish. On the other side of the room was a door and above all the windows were small hatches.  
"This is the aquarium trap room, he can't touch the yellow tiles." She warned him.  
"Don't worry, I can see them this time." He said as he dashed off across the room.  
"No wait!" She screamed.  
All the hatches above the windows opened and from one shot a large harpoon, acting quickly he weaved around it only to be targeted by another harpoon. _'Damn, the harpoons are dangerous, he'll need to get to the other side to evade them. Though his movements are so cool and he's dodging them so well too' _she thought. Little Mac continued to dive around them all until one came directly at him, he jumped straight at it.  
"Mac!" Wendy shouted, running out into the room.  
"Jolt Haymaker." He said quietly and toughly as he swerved around it mid-air and slammed his fist on the floor in victory.  
"Wow, that was so cool." Wendy said silently.  
Little Mac smirked confidently as he brought his glove off the ground revealing a flashing yellow tile. Wendy's mouth dropped as she stared at him.  
"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" She screeched in frustration.  
"I'm rather clumsy." He explained.  
As he finished his sentence a large hole appeared in each window letting in large streams of water and fish. Little Mac ran to the door and started to hammer on it, putting small dents on it but he continued to beat on it.  
"Hurry, hurry!" Wendy yelled frantically.  
There was a large hiss as a huge eel's tail came around and slapped Little Mac off the floor and into some deeper water. Wendy turned around to see a giant red and yellow eel stare at her, it's huge white teeth belittling her.  
"Sadie, Sadie! It's me Wendy, don't worry." She yelled.  
The monster stared at her for a while before erupting into a huge smile and it lowered it's head in order to be petted by it's mistress. Wendy smiled as she knew she could get out of here now but just before the beast's head reached her hand Mac dived out of the water and smacked the eel in the face, sending it flying.  
"Mac!" Wendy shouted angrily.  
"Stay back! I'll finish this." He said confidently.  
The eel rose up and lunged it's mouth at the boxer who was smirking to himself. He pulled his fist back and then brought it up and a K.O upper cut, as soon as it contacted the eel's chin a huge shock-wave from the impact cracked the floor and pushed the water back into giant waves that towered above them all. The eel went high into the air and smashed the ceiling, and with it's fall in caved the floor in, plunging the people and the water downwards into darkness. Wendy screamed as she fell but Mac grabbed her and gave her a confident look.  
"I'll save us." He said boldly.  
He brought his spare fist back and and punched up into the air, spinning around like a helicopter and pushing up into the air.  
"Wow you're really doing it, you're so cool!" She shouted happily, holding onto him tight.  
Suddenly he stopped and his arm pulled back as he began to fall downwards."  
"We didn't even go that far!" Wendy yelled angrily, thrashing around in his arms.  
"I am not an air fighter." He replied calmly.  
"Ain't that true!" She said as she pulled on her rings.  
A clown car formed around them and sealed them tightly together as it began to push up into the air, flying through the now broken aquarium room and into the control deck before it burst.  
"Ah Wendy, first you fail beating one of our dad's agents and then you bring him here?" Bowser Jr squeaked.

In front of Little Mac and Wendy were the rest of the Koopa kids: Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwing, Morton, Roy and Bowser Jr himself. They were all lined up in facing the boxer with their cannons at the ready.  
"Fire!" Bowser Jr ordered taking command, "Get those worthless weaklings!  
Wendy dropped to the floor on her knees, her eyes focused on the steel balls heading towards her.  
"I don't wanna lose here!" She screamed, closing her eyes to avoid the view.  
There were several large thuds and when she re-opened her eyes Mac was stood in front of her, the cannon balls were all around the room.  
"Sibling's don't fight and..." He said toughly as he darted towards the children and slammed his fist on the ground making a shock-wave which sent them back, "You should never hit a lady, especially when she can't fight back."  
The Koopalings recovered themselves and stared the boxer down, their wills creating a terrifying atmosphere. It was at this point Wendy dashed forwards in her kart, throwing a wrecking ball on a chain towards Bowser Jr but Iggy intercepted and blocked the blow with a mechanical boxing glove punch. Ludwig jumped in swinging his hammer at the girl so she jumped back and fired a cannon ball at him, Lemmy threw a mecha-koopa at the sphere and blew it up and then from behind Morton came in and grabbed Wendy.  
"Hey let go!" She yelled.  
"Take this traitor!" Roy shouted as he came around and slammed two wrecking balls into her kart, sending her backwards.  
Little Mac ran around and grabbed her kart mid air.  
"Let me at them! I'll kill you all!" Wendy shouted in anger before being lifted out the kart, "Hey!" She shouted as Little Mac smashed it.  
"Stay back, siblings shouldn't fight, besides only me and your father could fight seven of them at once." He said calmly.  
"Eh? You reckon you could beat us?" Bowser Jr laughed, "Gentlemen, let's go punch out!"  
The several karts advanced quickly towards as Little Mac stood his ground.  
"Why can't I help? Because I'm a girl?" Wendy questioned angrily.  
"No, in fact I know you can handle at least three of them together but..." He was saying before being cut off by the wall of fourteen giants fists coming at him.  
Little Mac threw his arms forwards at incredible speeds, clashing his fists with all of theirs and then pushing forwards and punching their karts and faces. In the end he launched seven large blows which sent them all flying back in the air.  
"I-impossible, he blocked all our punches with his own!" Larry shouted.  
"And even managed to land hits on us too! It's like he has some form of invisible super armour!" Ludwing said, examining the body of their opponent before screaming.  
"Thash wight! Bou couldnt handles thish!" Little Mac spitted out, his face covered in numerous large swells.  
"Gah he's a monster, he's a monster!" Lemmy screamed.  
"No no he's a clumsy idiot." Wendy laughed.  
Little Mac spun his feet around in a circle created a wall of dust which continued to spin around him.  
"I'll beat you all without leaving this circle." He said (translated from his broken speech).  
"Koopas, go!" Bowser Jr commanded quickly.  
The first to advance Iggy, he came forwards swinging his buzz saw directly at the boxer who leaned to the left and launched a powerful upwards smash into the kart causing it to blow and for Iggy to go flying. Roy and Morton charged in next, they leaped out their karts carrying giant hammers and swung at him; but the feinted the attack and then gave them both an upper-cut which sent them through the roof.  
"Larry, Lemmy, now!" Ludwing ordered as the two koopas took each side of the boxer and launched powerful drills at him while Ludwig shot off a cannon ball.  
Reacting quickly Little Mac took a breather and threw one fist to his lower left side hitting Lemmy's kart and then pushing his other first right he dragged himself to hit Larry's kart and send him flying too. He noticed the cannon-ball quickly and launched his fist forwards, hitting the cannon ball with such a force it went flying back towards Ludwig and hit him so he went flying out of the window. Bowser Jr was left there, floating in his kart throwing a tantrum as his enemy smiled cockily at him.  
"Enough of this!" He yelled as his kart grew wheels and zoomed towards him.  
Just as he got close Little Mac leaned back at the last minute and pulled his fist back.  
"You know, I don't punch kids..." He said as he launched a K.O uppercut straight into the princes' face, "But I have nothing against people who try to hurt my friends."  
And as the young koopa went flying into the air only one thought occurred to him, _'This guy is so cool'_.

* * *

Little Mac stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the lot of the children he battled today, they were all whimpering and looked terrified before him. He gave a smirk and threw on his sun-shades.  
"Listen, you kids are pretty strong, you just seem troubled." He said compassionately.  
"Of course we are, I mean our father goes away for long periods of times, sometimes only cares for some of us, I'm pretty sure there are two others that are maybe our cousins or something and we don't even know our own mother!" Iggy listed.  
"I see, you're teenagers and it's hormones." Little Mac replied.  
"No no! I said-"  
"Say no more, this is a growth spurt for you children and I promise I'll look after you during it." Mac interrupted.  
"Idiot." Ludwig sniggered.  
"That's why, I'm going to ask Ganon if he'll let you guys stay with us in the mansion, we need more kids there and on top of that you're pretty strong too!"  
"What?" They all shouted excitedly.  
"Yes, that way you'll show your true potential, and then you'll grow even stronger!"  
"You're so cool Mr Mac, boss!" The crowd of kids shouted.  
He nodded to them and turned to face the mansion and jumped forwards with a jolt hay-maker.  
"Onwards we go kids!" He shouted mid-air.  
"Yeah!"  
The kids jumped up in their respective clown karts and flew off the ship too and headed towards the mansion, but stopped when they saw Little Mac curl into a ball and start to fall.  
"He's falling!" Lemmy shouted.  
There was a strong gust of wind that flew past the koopas and Little Mac felt something grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him up, he turned to see he was being lifted up by the Koopa Prince himself.  
"Don't worry boss, I got ya!" Bowser Jr said happily.  
The other Koopa kids came zooming down and each helped grab onto the boxer, Wendy went beneath and helped push upwards by firmly placing her hands on his chest. _'These kids, they will become great' _Little Mac thought proudly as the ascended.

Ganon watched open mouthed from his office as he watched the events go by.  
"I...can't believe it." He gasped.  
"See I told you, he's a complete-" Samus was saying.  
"Genius, look at how those kids rescued him, what did he even do to tame then when not even their own father can? I think in the future, I might give Smash to him." Ganon said happily.  
Samus began to choke on air from disbelief and frustration when the phone began to ring, she picked it up quickly.  
"Yo." She said calmly, "Moved? They want us to move?" She roared, throwing the phone at Ganon.  
Fumbling as he caught it he quickly answered, "Hello?"  
"Hello Ganon." The voice on the other line said clearly.  
"No." Ganon mouthed, "You're not?"  
"Of course I am Ganon, who else would you expect? Now down to business, after today the towns folk were appauled by the noise you lot made and there have been...incidents this year too. So we're going to move the mansions location to over the valley, it'll happen while you sleep but I thought I better let you know. You have no idea what it's like to hear people's thoughts Ganon, oh they can be cruel."  
"Why...why are you doing this?" Ganon asked with a quiet rage.  
"Hm? Doing what?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING-"  
"Only you can hear my real voice, why do you think Samus didn't react like you have. And you will keep this a secret understood. Now I've been thinking about our problem and I know how we fix it, so listen up."

**Who the hell is on the other end of that phone, why does Ganon have such anger for the person's true identity? Maybe you could contribute your theories and tune in on wednesday :) thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31-Smash Ball

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Thehobkinauthor, SakuraDreamerz, Epical0606 and 13DiamondPython13**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

Ganon looked out of the window and down over the valley, the various monsters roaming around did not bode well for his worries, the voice on the other end of the phone was problematic enough but this move really takes its' toll. The fighters weren't too happy that they were so far away from the city and on top of that the sounds of roaring and screams from the creatures was hard to sleep too; some didn't find it too bad however, there was plenty of training to be done. Turning away from the window and to his desk he opened up the laptop and scrolled throughout the seemingly endless files. Then he came to a folder named 'fighters', after clicking on it there were four sub-folders labelled: Fighters2, Items, stages and XXX. He looked around quickly and moved the mouse over XXX before a sense of responsibility, and fear of a lawsuit, forced him to move the mouse over Fighters2 and then after some more scrolling he opened up a file named Sam. The various pages were scattered across the screen as he flicked through backgrounds, relations and then move-set. He scanned that area in particular.  
"He has far too limited moves, then again he doesn't have the aura to use that much." He sighed, "At this rate he's going to fall behind the others with everyone's new found desire to improve. We need a way to increase his aura." He continued.  
"Well if that's how it is." Lucario said as she entered the room.  
"How long were you out there?"  
"Long enough to read your aura, and I have a suggestion." She said, taking a seat, "The problem is not that he doesn't have the aura, but just that it's dormant."  
"Dormant?"  
"Yes. In reality he has three times the aura than he displays in a fight." She explained.  
"Three times? That could put him on my level!"  
"It could, but he can't access it."  
"Why not?"  
"His split personalities. His aura is divided and locked between them."  
"Is there no way to stop that, maybe we could break his mental boundaries a little?"  
"Ganon! That would have dangerous effects on his mind, what are you thinking?"  
The demon lord stared at her for a while, then he looked down at his hands, "I guess...I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry."  
"Hm. If we try to force his mental state to change we could lose him all together."  
"And if we don't do anything then we'll lose him as he won't be able to keep up!"  
"That's why I have an idea. Maybe we can force the aura out of his reserves." "  
"And how could we do that?"  
"We could force a larger energy into him, which once all used up, would force his body to try and compensate." She explained."  
"This energy, would you be referring to a Smash Ball?"  
"Correct, it would even make matches more fun here too, for the audience of course." Lucario explained.  
"Hm, I see. Well recently the idea came to me also, so that's why in today's match there will be one Smash Ball released."  
'_Liar!_' She thought as she looked at his smug smile.  
"And then soon after we get the doctor to look into it we'll throw him into a Smash Ball match also." Ganon continued.  
"Very well, who is in today's match again?" She asked.  
"Well with the re-introduction of the Smash Ball I called upon the two whose final smashes would cause the audience to scream and whose relationship brings excitement to the world."  
"Oh the two bounty hunters, Samus and Captain Falcon, the giant laser is pretty cool and so is his kart. Plus their dynamic rivalry of bounty hunters adds a flare of intelligence and tension." Lucario stated.  
"Well, not exactly." Ganon laughed.

* * *

"You're dead." Link said in a deep, raspy voice.  
"I'll beat you so hard you reincarnate." Robin retorted in a similar raspy voice.  
The two teens were head to head as usual, their eyes full of anger and yet a smile grew across their faces.  
"Wow I can't believe you two, this is your first time going at it since you met right?" Pit asked.  
"Not unless you read some fanfiction it is." Marth laughed.  
"And you've read some have you?" Ike asked.  
"Not that it matters, we know my sexuality."  
"It's not the issue of that, it's the issue that these two people are your friends."  
"In any case, no, I haven't read any. I'm a me x cloud man. I hope if ever we meet his sword strikes me hard if you know what I-" Marth was saying until Lucina hit him on the head.  
"There are children about, stop with that vulgar talk." She scolded him, "And don't go creating any changes in time, I am _your _descendent after all."  
"Relax I have an arranged marriage back home, from that bloodline you'll be born." Marth laughed.  
There was a loud crash as Link and Robin were throwing each-other around the living space. They turned to see Link throw a cushion in a boomerang fashion at Robin to which the boy rolled out of the way and then using his magic launched a pillow at Link; he knocked it away with his hand and jumped across the couch, ignoring everyone who was sitting on it, and dived on top of Robin as they began to roll. Samus came over and grabbed them.  
"Listen, if you're going to fight. SAVE IT UNTIL YOU ARE ACTUALLY IN THE ARENA!" She yelled as she tossed them across the room into respective chairs.  
The boys laughed upon their landing causing the woman to groan and leave the room.  
"She is right though, I mean I know me and Sam like to wrestle every now and again but you two never stop." Pit said.  
"It's because we're rivals Pit." Link laughed.  
"You're giving yourself an honour there aren't you? We both know I'm just playing with you." Robin said.  
"Heh, that's why we've just broke even in scores isn't it?" Link retorted.  
"I would find it hard to believe anyone beat you in chess with your literally thousands of years of knowledge." Robin moaned.  
"Oh that's just an excuse."  
"Maybe it is, however we both know I'll win today, I'm always three steps ahead."  
"You weren't when we had that race." Link laughed.  
"You try carrying all these tomes!"  
"How did you two even become rivals anyway?" Sam asked.  
"Ah, what a glorious day." Link said in a calm tone, he stared blankly out the window causing everyone to look with confusion.  
"Well you see-" Robin was saying.  
"It was a sunny day on the fifteenth of July!" Link interrupted, "The two Robins entered the mansion for the first time and I, being the adventurous soul I am took it upon myself to greet the new-commers. I had thought about a plan of approach for hours and then with my incredible skills, I brought them dogs! Dogs to pet and cuddle and Robin was so inspired by my actions he stared into the sunset and declared he would be my rival!" Link explained.  
"What _really _happened was once me and Robina entered the mansion he came flying through the halls as Twinbellos chased after him. He grabbed me by the hood and when we got to the arena we broke out into a fight. We broke even so I said he was pretty good and ever since then we've been challenging eachother." Robin corrected dully.  
"Mine sounded much better!" Link moaned as he sank into his chair.  
"Yours was a lie!" Robin shouted.  
There was a loud beep as the rivals names were read over the speakers. The two got up and walked over to each-other, they grasped the others hand and and gave confident smiles.  
"I won't hold back!" Link said.  
"Good, because I won't be either!" Robin contributed.

* * *

The fighters started to take seats in their chairs at the arena, all of them looked impatient and bored upon their seating.  
"Bloody towns-folk and their bloody noise-pollution, that trip took forever." Marth moaned.  
Vincent stared at the prince.  
"Sorry, bloody city-folk." Marth coughed.  
Near the front view Ganon and Lucario leaned in the look at the stage better.  
"You think this fight will be enough to draw Sam into the ideas of Smash Balls?" Lucario asked.  
"Definitely, within the next week he'll be down there, and I'll be able to tell our benefactor the problem has been solved.  
"Good." Lucario said, she turned to look at her disciple with a worried expression.  
With a loud cheer from the crowd the speakers of the arena turned on.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're ready for a fresh new announcer, I'm Roxie and I'll be commentating today's battle for you!" Roxie shouted excitedly down the microphone.  
"Roxie?" Pit shouted confused.  
"Please understand. Without further a due, to save you some time here comes the time saver! Link!" She shouted.  
There was a strong wind that swept throughout the arena as a small tornado formed and then the green-clothed hyrulian came striding out and into the view of the people, waving his sword around with a cocky grin.  
"And now, keep your wits about you, because you'll need to try and understand every move he makes, introducing Robin!"  
There was a large golden glow as the tactician materialised on the stage and using his magic, made his sword and tome fly around him.  
"And now we begin!" Roxie declared.

Link started off by firing an arrow straight at Robin but it was stopped by the boy's magic and cast aside.  
"You'll have to do better than that Link." Robin said, holding his tome out as lighting started to charge around him.  
"Heh, we're only just starting!" Link yelled as he brought out a bomb and charged at Robin.  
The threw forward the gale boomerang which Robin rolled around, Link threw the bomb at him but Robin shot an arc-fire which collided with the bomb causing an explosion cover. Link came from around the side and jumped at Robin, bringing his foot upwards, the tactician blasted off some el-winds against the floor and propelled him into the air away from the hyrulian. Link charged at Robin and jumped up before bringing his sword down for a strong slice, Robin shot another arc-fire which collided with the sword and kept Link stationary while he fought the flames. As soon as Link sliced through the fire Robin dived forward plunging the tip of his sword into Link's stomach and sent him rolling across the ground. Link recovered and jumped up, firing an arrow at Robin, he followed with a gale boomerang. Robin crouched below the arrow and sliced at the boomerang which sent it back to Link who was now above Robin.  
"Hyahh!" Link yelled as he plunged himself and the sword downwards.  
Robin reacted quickly and rolled out the way as his rival got stuck in the ground, he dived froward once more but Link managed to jump back, Robin fired another arc-fire which managed to catch Link and trap him.  
"Thoron!" Robin yelled as he shot a giant beam of energy ploughed through the flames and sent Link soaring through the air.  
"Wow! Look at that wonderful intelligence at work! Robin sure has his movements planned out!" Roxie commented.  
"Oi oi! I'm just warming up!" Link yelled angrily.  
"No Link that would just be my fire." Robin laughed as he started to charge his tome once more.  
Link stared at the tome as electricity surrounded it, ran at Robin once more.  
"Your head-strong approach won't win this." Robin said calmly as he came running at Link.  
In his mind Robin planned out what to do: before Link makes a move dive forward with the sword, when he jumps back shoot out an arc-thunder and when he blocks it trap him with fire before using the Levin sword. Following his plan Robin dived forwards but as he did he noticed the black ball in Link's hand, there was a small explosion and Robin was knocked back a little by the explosion; from the flames an arrow came which Robin used his shield on, and crashing through that was a claw-shot. Robin was dragged towards Link and as soon as he came into view he had already been elbow-bombed by the warrior and sent rolling across the floor. Robin jumped back as the boomerang came flying towards him, he shot an arc-fire into the tornado which destroyed it but he didn't notice Link jumping to his side and unleashing a strong slice.  
"Guess you didn't expect my explosive attack did you?" Link laughed as Robin got back up.  
"Poor work." Robin sighed at the joke.  
"Heh, I guess that idiot can do stuff after all." Roxie said."  
"Hey! Do you want to sit at our table!" Link yelled.  
Link brought his shield up to block an arc-thunder and before he could recover he felt his body tense up as he was surrounded with a purple glow. "  
"I haven't seen you this frozen since the ice temple." Robin laughed.  
"Yeah, gotten past that yet?" Link retorted.  
"I don't feel like you're free to talk in this position." Robin yelled as he slammed Link into the ground and watched him rebound into the air.  
Robin jumped up after Link and the two let loose a slice from their swords, Link struggled against the force of the Levin sword and was sent flying back by the strength of Robin's smash. As link landed he fired a few arrows into the air which Robin air-dodged around and Link darted at the falling tactician.  
"Arc-fire!" Robin yelled mid-fall.  
Link Rolled around the pillar of flames as the tome came flying out of Robin's hand, the boy grabbed it quickly and spun around in the air.  
"Maka-chop!" Robin laughed as he slammed the book into Link's head as the hyrulian rose.  
The blow created a small gust of wind. The crowd grew silent as Robin stared at the book that he slammed onto his rival's head.  
"Geez, I...I didn't think that would work." Robin said, lost for words.  
"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Link shouted as he managed to stand up and brush the book away from his head, "Why would you hit me with a book? That's completely out of order!"  
"How the hell is it? You threw a bomb at me and hit me with a sword!" Robin yelled back.  
"Books are different!" Link yelled, snatching the tome, "Look this is blunt and this is sharp!" He said comparing the book and his blade.  
"If anything the sword is worse!" Robin continued.  
The fighters simply stared at the two as the crowd started to laugh.  
"I guess no matter what they'll always be like that." Pit said.  
"You wanna go?" Link yelled, pushing his head against Robin's.  
"We are going!" Robin yelled back.  
The two jumped back from each-other and Link fired an arrow while Robin shot a simple thunder. Link ran forwards and launched multiple slices as the tactician dodged the closely.  
"Heh, without your tomes you have to be careful!" Link laughed cockily as he continued his assault.  
Robin jumped back as soon as he got the chance but Link threw another bomb at him, which he shielded, he was the grabbed once more by Link's claw. Upon being elbow-dropped he bounced up off the floor and Link did his famous spinning slash, which once more Robin shielded and was sent sliding across the ground; Link firmly placed his feet on the ground in front of Robin and brought his blade in a downward slice, as Robin shielded it broke and made him stumble, with both of his hands he sliced upwards with all his might sending Robin flying into the air.  
"No! It can't be true, I can fly if I-" Link sang.  
"I'm not a damn bird!" Robin yelled as he recovered in the air, last minuted.  
He fired two el-winds horizontally and flung himself back at Link who was still winging his sword, with the momentum he was rolling across the floor until he was crouching in front of his rival.  
"Nosferatu." He said coldly as the dark aura surrounded Link.  
The warrior moaned as his energy was drained and after the aura dispersed he was sent sliding across the floor.  
"Heh, not bad, it's that gale wings giving your el-wind priority." Link laughed as he panted.  
"Still...not tired enough to make jokes huh?" Robin panted.  
"Looks like you boys need an energy boost, bring on the main event guys, launch the Smash Ball!" Roxie yelled.  
On the stage a small floor panel opened as the glowing sphere of energy was launched into the air, the boy's gaze went from each-other to the ball and then back. Link was the first to go, charging at the ball but Robin using his el-wind flew across the stage and behind the ball, he smashed his Levin sword on the floor creating a region of electricity which sent Link flying back. With his tome restored he fired an arc-fire at the Smash Ball and followed up with a forwards smash. The ball broke and surrounded Robin in a powerful energy.  
"Sorry Link, looks like this is the decider." Robin said sympathetically.  
Link braced himself as Robin jumped at him and grabbed him with magic once more, Robin pushed his blade forwards making Link stumble back into an opening.  
"Chrom!" Robin shouted as Link fell back.  
Nothing. They hyrulian caught himself on the ground and managed to recover, jumping far away from the tactician. They looked around the stage for any sign of Robin's final smash. Suddenly a golden rune formed behind Link and the warrior jumped to the side as a bus came flying from the glow and skidded across the stage; once it stopped a tall blue-haired man stepped out of the ride and waved the bus good-bye as it drove into a new rune.  
"Hey Robin, sorry about that, Rune traffic was a mess today. Tried to get a rune train but there was a stupid rune bus replacement service on." Chrom apologised.  
"I...uh...well." Robin was saying, still surrounded in energy.  
"I'll just go wait in the side-lines and you call me again, okay? Sorry, oh Lucina, my baby girl!" He yelled happily at the fighters as he jumped off stage.  
"Dad, please no." Lucina whispered with fear.

Link ran at Robin once more, swinging his sword and firing arrows and bombs.  
"I won't let you get me off guard again! And once I hit you that smash energy is mine!" Link yelled.  
"Don't count on it!" Robin yelled back, dodging the projectiles and countering the slices.  
This continued for a while until Link pushed Robin to the edge of the stage, Robin rolled around Link but the hryulian launched a downwards slice which tripped Robin up. Link stood above the tactician as he launched a slice, quickly acting Robin opened his tome and fired out a regular thunder which hit Link and made him stumble back slightly, then with whatever time he had he jumped up and threw the book straight into Link's face.  
"Like I said, I'm always three steps ahead." Robin taunted.  
"I hate these damn books!" Link cried in pain.  
"CHROM!" Robin yelled loudly.  
The swordsman dived onto the stage quickly and launched an upwards slice at Link.  
"Got your back Robin." He said happily.  
The two swordsmen leaped into the air and struck Link with a mix of magic and powerful sword slices, the display was magical and full of colour. The powerful strikes caused huge shock-waves in the air and the mix of explosions and lightning crackles was like a symphony of destruction. Sam stared at the combination in awe.  
"Got him." Ganon snickered while Lucario flashed him an angry look.  
"Now!" Robin yelled.  
As Link was spinning in the air Robin and Chrom pulled back their swords and then slammed them down on Link sending him flying towards the floor, upon contacted the warrior rebounded and went flying out the arena. While the two swordsmen fell Chrom gave Robin a thumbs up as he disappeared into a rune. Robin landed and looked around into the crowd.  
"And in that thrilling battle, our winner was Robin!" Roxie yelled happily.

* * *

As the fighters lumped themselves into the mansion after the long ride back Ganon waited at the door to find Sam.  
"Ah boy, did you enjoy today's battle?" He asked.  
"Mhmm, it was so amazing, those final smashes are the coolest!" Sam said happily.  
"How would you like to try?" Ganon asked.  
"Me? But I don't have a final smash!"  
"It'll come to you in the battle, how about I arrange you a nice battle next week?"  
"Sure thing!" Sam said happily as he ran off to join Robina.  
"Don't trust him." Lucario said telepathically to Sam as he ran off.  
Sam looked around to see her but he couldn't, he stopped to think about her words but he dismissed them and continued to look for his girlfriend. Link and Robin came into the mansion, laughing with each-other about the match.  
"I would have been so screwed if your tomes were the size of Lord Of The Rings." Link laughed.  
"If they were that big I'd have to use both hands to carry them." Robin laughed.  
"You gotta admit I was close though." Link said.  
"Hm, not even, three steps ahead Link. Three steps."  
"Heh, in that case how about a race to the kitchen?"  
"You're on!"  
And so the two boys ran off down the corridor not aware of the eyes that were watching them, the eyes that was always watching them.

**And I hope you enjoyed reading that, may not have been as long as last weeks but I feel like this one was done well. And so starts the next arc after the next chapter, it isn't a story focused one but hopefully you'll enjoy the comedic adventure, and tune in next week as we tune in for Sam's Final Smash! What do you have to say future Lucario?  
**"T-that's Impossible." She said, staring worriedly at the arena.  
**Sounds fun, tune in next week for more! Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32-Garden Of Hope

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s):**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam rewound the footage on the TV again and again; starting at the destruction of the Smash Ball and up to the point when Robin landed the final smash. The whole thing was magnificent. The sheer display of power and Robin's tactics thrilled him to the core, he couldn't wait until the match and yet at the same time he was super anxious. Robina's humming came closer from the bathroom so he quickly turned the TV off and lay back on the bed in her room.  
"Hey kitten, wanna join me?" She teased.  
"N-no, I-I'm good, I got a shower before anyway." He stuttered, face growing red quickly.  
"Awww, no fun." She moaned as she left the room with her towel wrapped around her, "Are you peeking?"  
"I-I would never!" He protested turning around and burying his head in her sheets.  
"Well you know I would." She continued to tease, gently tapping his rear and taking some clothes off her bed before returning to the bathroom.  
He waited until he heard the door shut and sat back up, he looked around the pink room that matched his face as he tried to calm himself down. '_S-she's so mean to me, always teasing me_' he thought. Though this made him happy, and as whenever she did tease him he felt a warm happiness on the inside and couldn't help but become slightly timid.  
"H-hey, what do you think my final smash might be?" He asked.  
"Beats me, maybe you might become a cute magical girl." She replied, entering the room now clothed and sitting herself next to him.  
"But I'm a boy." He protested.  
"I think you'd look good in a dress." She said, smiling evilly.  
"I disa-"  
"Denied, we're experimenting later today." She interrupted, smiling to herself and beginning to stroke his head, "Maybe you could do some Kill-La-Kill stuff and strip to get some power."  
"I-I can't d-do something so indecent." He stuttered, before resting his head on her lap.  
"Sure you can, just maybe in front of me alone." She teased.  
They stayed like that for a while, they'd started doing this a lot recently, things had become cosier with Robina and she even let him in her room. Though it was more like he was forced to come. His mind began to wader as she petted him, he felt so relaxed.  
"You know I'm really scared for this match." He said calmly, tensing up a bit immediately after saying it.  
"Hm? How come kitten?" She asked worriedly.  
"Well-" He said now sitting up, "I'm really scared I won't live up to everyone's potential. What if I can't win? What happens if I get a Smash Ball and I can't use my final smash? On top of that _I _still don't know how to fight well, and even using small things like my chakrams drains me out. My stamina is really awful." He said sadly.  
"Oh kitten." She said, wrapping his arms around him tightly, "You're one of the newest people here remember? Of course you won't win that many matches just due to not learning people yet. Heck, I think Pit was a really good match. You really don't have to worry losing and winning, you have good fans that like you, and I'm always here for you so get used to that. You know it's okay to be inexperienced and worried, _you _don't have much experience battle yet and well, that'll come with time. You have lot's of potential and I know you'll reach it the longer you're here and you'll really be one of the strongest here." She comforted him.  
"Y-you really think so?" He said, flustered by her words.  
"Well, below me." She said cockily.  
"Thanks. H-hey beautiful..." He said.  
"Hm? Yes?" She replied, caught off guard by the sudden name.  
He tightened the grip on his pants and squirmed a little while his face became red, he turned to look her in the eyes.  
"I think, I think I Love you." He said timidly.  
"Gah! You're so cu~te!" She screamed, hugging him tightly and tackling him to the bed.  
They rolled for a while and began to laugh together. It was a nice feeling Sam thought. This thing called love.

* * *

Lucario stared at the demon lord for a while, she couldn't quite make out what to think of him currently. His aura was a mix of emotions, over the last few nights whenever the benefactor calls his aura seems to break the seals on him and grow into a giant malefic mess; during the day however, his aura was calm and happy just like when she met him. She still doesn't trust his actions as of late but something was definitely up. Though for now his aura was happy, even passionate about something. He was flicking through pages on his tablet and pressed down on the screen every now and again.  
"Lucario, I know you've been observing my aura, I want you to stop. The previous Lucario wouldn't do it so neither should you."  
"Hm, he was an old fool, peace and what not. He wasn't born to battle." She replied.  
"It's odd for someone with your fighting style to be so aggressive."  
"I fight to win, even if that means not fighting my way."  
"Well that's no good."  
"Neither is your aura at night." Her comment made his eyes flash with anger for a minute, "So what're you doing on the tablet?"  
"Ah well, I'm helping Sam with today's fight." He said.  
"Explain."  
"Well we both know that he lacks experience in battle because of his past. So he needs a little push I'd say, and I have just the tactic."  
"Which would be?"  
"Oh you'll see Lucario." He said happily, pressing the screen one last time.

* * *

The bus rocked throughout the sky as the driver fought the vicious shakes caused by the fighters in the back."  
"Someone should pay you more for this Gerald." Ganon apologised.  
"If I ever needed a raise I'd take you all hostage and threaten to crash this thing." The driver laughed.  
There was another loud crash as the bus began to shake, the activity at the back was, at this point, rather usual.  
"This ride is so boring!" Pit moaned, ducking beneath the Frisbee that Robin and Link were tossing around.  
"I'm really feeling it." Shulk added, much to everyone's annoyance.  
"Well it'll be worth it right?" Roxie asked, "After all, it's always so exciting, and I think my commentary really makes things more fun."  
"Oh yeah, how did you get to be the announcer?" Pit asked.  
"The regular announcer is my uncle." She explained.  
"I miss his voice." Pit complained.  
"Don't you like your girlfriends voice?" Roxie asked angrily.  
"G-girlfriend?" Pit asked, a little shocked.  
"Here's something you should know, never get tired of your girlfriend's voice Pit!" She scolded him, pulling on his ear slightly.

Palutena watched the couples around her and sighed, her sights becoming set on the floor. Shulk watched from a couple of seats back, he looked around at everyone before staring out the window. Link noticed the bored looking blonde boy and decided to take a tangent from his game.  
"Hey Shulk, thing is we're trying to set Marth up with someone, you interested?" He asked.  
"Screw you." Marth muttered.  
"Nah, I don't lean that way." Shulk answered dully, "Besides I only date people who can deal with my strength."  
"Screw you too!" Marth snapped.  
"So who would fit that quota?" Ike asked.  
Shulk looked around the bus and a smile came across his face.  
"Probably Palutena, maybe Samus, Rosalina and maybe future Sam depending on how he goes."  
"He's taken." Robina hissed.  
"Didn't you just say you don't lean that way?" Robin asked confused.  
"I don't. I just think Sam could be at my level in the future, given he gets good fortune." Shulk replied.  
"I hope I do." Sam laughed nervously.  
"I know you do." Shulk replied confidently.  
The teens continued to mess about while Lucina scolded them until they reached their destination.

* * *

Sam jumped into the arena and looked around, it was good seeing everyone come here, though it was a little overwhelming. There was a strong bolt of lightning that blinded everyone in the arena.  
"Ladies and gentleman we bring you an exciting match between new-commer Sam and a frighteningly powerful opponent. Here comes the shocking veteran Pikachu!" Roxie yelled down the microphone.  
The lightning soon dispersed as the small yellow mouse pokemon waved his arms around happily, giving an adorable smile to everyone in the stadium.  
"Pika pika!" He squeaked happily.  
"I feel bad fighting the little guy, but he has tons more experience than I do." Sam laughed to himself nervously.  
"And now this is were the fight becomes interesting as a feature returning to Smash this time around are stages!" Roxie announced excitedly.  
"S-stages?" Sam questioned but before he could do anything the ground below him glowed white and both him and Pikachu disappeared into a beam of light.  
Giant TV monitors floated from the abyss below he stage and hovered in front of the audience as there was a red icon randomly flying around a screen, highlighting different stages as it began to slow down.  
"Damn, stages are back. This will start making fights harder." Fox commented, "What do you think Lucario?"  
He didn't receive an answer as the aura pokemon made her way down to Ganon.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed at him.  
"Battling on a stage will teach him to be more resourceful and ready for battle." Ganon replied calmly.  
"He isn't ready for stages!"  
"Well we'll see how well he adapts." Ganon said sternly as the counter came to a stop.  
"Oh wow, it looks like our fighters will be visiting the Garden Of Hope!" Roxie commented as the screens displayed the area.  
Olimar and Alph looked a little surprise at the stage but were happy it was there, Lucina stared grimly at the screen.  
"Please be okay, please be okay." She begged.

Sam felt solid ground below him but he was still surrounded by light, as it faded he started to make out the area around him. It was a luscious green area with huge hills and there was a odd amount of stone flooring beneath him; there were plenty of odd noises coming from all around and smells he'd never even conceived. There were a few mechanisms here and there and large holes in the ground which looked frightening, in the distance he could make out Pikachu.  
"Pika pika!" The creature called.  
"H-hey, where are we?" Sam asked, a little scared.  
"You're in a stage Sam." A robotic voice explained, he looked around and noticed a small camera droid, "It's me, Roxie, anyway to make things more fun Ganon authorised for stages to make a return. It's new terrain which you'll have to be careful on, you never know what could happen here."  
"R-right." He said, a little uneasy about the predicament.  
"And without further explanation let the battle begin!" Roxie announced.  
"Good, I've wanted to try out this pirate gear for a while now!" Sam said happily as Pikachu came towards him.  
Pikachu jumped into the air, releasing numerous bolts of electricity which rolled along the ground, he dodged most of them but Pikachu kept jumping and firing. Sam was being pushed back by the attacks and forced to retreat, he jumped back but caught his foot on a stray root and fell; Pikachu quickly dashed at Sam and grabbed him, the pokemon released a few shocks before slamming the boy into the ground.  
"Gah!" Sam moaned as he was sent into the air.  
The electric mouse jumped up quickly and flipped his tail up, hitting Sam in the chest and repeating the attack. Sam pushed back off the final tail blow and jumped back through the air near a hole in the ground. Sam ran at Pikachu and thrust his sword forwards but the small being deftly dodged the attacks and worked its' way around Sam, pushing off the ground it unleashed a strong body blow at Sam's back and sent him rolling across the ground; he recovered just about and panted a little. The match was completely in Pikachu's favour, he was so quick and nimble while he was still coming to grasps with things. He got up weakly as the pokemon continued to jump around and fire bolts of electricity, retreating a little after firing each bolt and then advancing slowly. Advancing and retreating slowly. Sam ran towards the bolts, shielding against some and then rolling around other, he was grabbed by Pikachu and then shot towards a hole by electricity.  
"He's going in the hole!" Roxie yelled.  
"C'mon kitten." Robina said quietly to herself.  
He managed to thrust his sword down mid-air and slam into the grounds, he pulled his blade out quickly and retreated a little. The two fighters stared at each-other for a while, Pikachu was unharmed and Sam was savagely beaten right now. The electric mouse was at it again, this mix of attacking a defending and then we he was open a strong attack, wait that was it! He dodged around the rolling lightning and got close to Pikachu, he let out a large slice which the pokemon spot-dodged and then once more Sam was grabbed.  
"Wow what a disappoint approach, it shows that he's knew doesn't it?" Roxie said while the crowd booed.  
Robina tightened her fists while the rest of the fighters watched as Sam went flying towards the hole, there was no way to stop him going in this time. Shulk stared at the flying boy for a while before his eyes widened and he smiled.  
"Nice play Sam." He said.  
"Pikachu's going straight for the K.O!" Roxie shouted as Sam fell into the hole.  
The boy stabbed his sword into the wall of the hole and hung on, Pikachu ran over the edge and advanced downwards towards Sam, spinning like a discus. The second Pikachu got close Sam pulled out the blade and held it vertically which got trapped between the Pokemon's arm and torso, stopping the spin, and then he let out a strong upwards slash which sent Pikachu up and towards the other side of the hole.  
"Nice counter!" Marth yelled.  
"Char!" Charizard supposedly booed.  
Sam kicked off against the wall and pulled himself up on the side opposite Pikachu, however as soon as he was up Pikachu came jumping over the hole spinning like Sonic. Sam thrust his blade out and jumped over the hole, the electric mouse jumped up and stopped its' attack. it turned around mid-air and fired another bolt before landing on the other side. Sam had made it to the other side and they both watched as Pikacu's electric bolt fell into the hole. He threw a discus at Pikachu which was dodged and Pikachu started to run around the hole while Sam ran the other way.  
"Oh wow this is a good counter strategy!" Roxie shouted with a surprised tone down the mic.  
Sam continued to throw chakrams which managed to get to the other side but were dodged and got stuck in the ground, Pikachu turned the other way but Sam read it and also ran the other way, the electric mouse jumped up and fired another bolt but watched helplessly as it feel into the abyss.  
"Heh, he's adapting well, wouldn't you say?" Lucario asked Ganon.  
"He's getting basic skills pretty quickly, spotting a pattern in attacks and using the environment as a counter is average for a fighter." Ganon said, hiding his pride.  
"Still I'm amazed how quickly he picks up fighting skills, it's not natural, he might be a prodigy right?"  
"No. For him he's just relearning things like this for the third time, it's bound to come naturally to him this time."  
"You're saying that he's learnt this before? I suppose his split personalities would help that theory, but why has he had to learn it?" Lucario questioned.  
Ganon ignored her question and focused on the match once more, Lucario growled before doing the same. The process of chasing and throwing continued for a while and there were chakrams scattered all around the small hole and yet they continued, Sam threw one at pikachu but as he did he picked up one off the floor and also lobbed it, the two clashed and they went spinning in different directions. One crashed in front of Pikachu while the other came from behind him, the pokemon pulled up it's tail in defence and blocked the attack, the chakram kept spinning holding Pikachu in place. Sam ran towards Pikachu and picked up more chakrams while repeating the attack, Pikachu got trapped in place by multiple spinning blades. Sam jumped forwards and launched a two handed slice which sent Pikachu flying somewhat.  
"He landed a hit!" Roxie yelled.  
There was some cheering, mostly from Pit and Robina.  
"Yes!" She yelled excitedly.  
"Woohoo, come on Sam!" Pit yelled.  
"Pi-ka-chu, Pi-ka-chu!" Sheik chanted quietly.  
"Honey, we're meant to fight for our friends...in cheer." Ike said.  
"I made a bet, this wedding needs funding somehow." She said coldly.  
When Pikachu recovered Sam jumped back to the other side of the hole, and waited for Pikachu to come back; the electric mouse started to repeat the earlier process of chasing Sam around but this time when Sam created a Chakram he stopped. Pikachu disappeared out of sight as all Sam could see was some sparkles fly across the hole and behind him, he felt a tug against the cloak of his pirate outfit as he was pulled back and rolled against the floor before being tossed back away from the hole.  
"I guess...that...plan won't work any-more." He panted.  
There was a loud crash as the ground began to shake, he looked around nervously to see what was happening. Pikachu took cover behind a rock when there was a sudden cracking noise, Sam turned to his right where he saw a giant pot of some sort. There was another loud crack followed by a boom as a giant green and purple crab-monster crashed through the pot and lunged it's claw towards Sam. He rolled out the way but the impact created a gust of wind which sent him flying and huge chunks or rock scattered around the place. He took cover behind one quickly and peeked out a little bit to see the thing scan the area before diving back behind the rock.  
"What the heck is that?" His words were quick and scared.  
"That's a stage obstacle Sam!" Roxie explained from a video droid that came to hide with him, "More specifically it looks like a Peckish Aristocrab!"  
"Do we have to beat it?" Sam asked.  
"Nope, it'll go after a while if you stay hidden, or if you can draw it away. If it sees you it'll strike so be careful."  
"Right." Sam said, he noticed Pikachu behind a stone near him.  
Again the pocket monster disappeared from his sight and the next minute it had hold of his chest, he was slammed down quickly into the floor; once his face hit the floor he was hit in the face by Pikachu's electric-coated tail and sent into the air and out into the open.  
"Arghh!" He screamed.  
"No! Boo!" Robina yelled as she watched Pikachu taunt from behind the rock.  
The aristocrab turned and spotted the boy, it swung its' claw in the air striking Sam's whole body and sending him crashing into the ground, he rebounded and bounced back; rising to his knees weakly he looked up as the claw came down towards him. He took his counter stance and timed it just right, knocking the creature back before hiding once more.  
"I can't let Pikachu use the stage to his advantage again!" Sam muttered, throwing a chakram into the hole and creating a small clink.  
The aristocrab picked up on this and chased after the clink before sinking into the darkness. The two fighters waited a while before coming out into the open once more, Pikachu was slightly damaged while Sam was practically steaming.  
"You know, it really shows that you're a veteran, I guess I have a lot to learn hey?" He said weakly.  
"Pika pi!" The electric mouse replied happily.  
"It's time for that once more folks!" Roxie shouted with excitement, "Unleash the Smash Ball!"  
The ball of energy materialised in front of Sam, taking his chance he struck it and it smashed in one blow. Pikachu stared at it with a smirk across its' face before running towards him; Lucario turned to Ganon with an angry gaze but she was ignored by his focused eyes and cocky smile.  
"Wow, this is so much energy!" Sam said shocked a little bit, "Okay...here we go!"  
Sam brought his sword back and started to slash it forward, as he sliced time seemed to stop, his eyes widened while he lost his footing. He spun all the way around creating a hurricane not much larger than himself which headed towards Pikachu, breaking just before it made contact, the electric mouse stopped with confusion. The crowd stared at the screen in silence and even the fighters took a minute to catch their breath.  
"No." Robina said quietly.  
"What the hell?" Ganon said, his tone grew angry.  
"I-impossible." Lucario said with awe as she looked at the screen, "Ganon, get the doctor straight away!"  
Shulk stared at the two adults and read their lips carefully, he stared back at the screen to see the stunned fighters in the Garden Of Hope.  
"Hm, interesting." He said.  
Sam jumped at Pikachu and stabbed him in the stomach sending him backwards and over a nearby edge, he stood there for a while and stared at the edge before dropping to his knees. He felt tears trickle down his face but he knew he had to continue to fight. There was a large glow in the distance as Pikachu came back into sight from one of the mechanisms over the edge, he had a cocky smile.  
"Pika!" The pokemon shouted as it surrounded itself in a giant ball of blue energy and flew towards Sam.  
He didn't dodge, or counter or even move.

* * *

"So, you knew that would happen?" Shulk asked Sam, handing him a glass of water.  
"Yeah...I really wanted to do something but I just knew that it wouldn't happen." He replied sadly.  
"Why was that though? The energy from the Smash Ball wasn't all used up in that attack." Shulk said, "So where did it go?"  
"This...this wasn't the first time I've broke a Smash Ball." Sam admitted.  
"Go on."  
"Growing up, there was a situation were my care-takers got a Smash Ball, I broke it you see. That was how I first gained a large amount of aura but it got divided between my personalities; I expended it instantly but they absorb it and add it to my back up supply I guess. Though it's less mine and more theirs."  
"I see. Your multiple personalities drain the energy for reserves for themselves, that would explain why they can do a lot more than you. How did these personalities form exactly? I spoke to Pit and he said you only discovered them when coming here, but you've known a lot longer haven't you?"  
"Yes." Sam said grimly, "I really can't speak about my growing up, whenever I've tried they shut me off so please understand."  
"Well that's a pain. But still this is interesting. While your aura supply hasn't increased if you can get access to the reserves then maybe you'll be able to keep up with us." Shulk said happily.  
"Yeah, maybe." Sam said before taking a drink from his water.

* * *

Ganon walked into his dark office, he sighed as despite his title he disliked the darkness, upon switching the light on and turning around there was an arm-cannon pressed against his neck.  
"Samus." He said dully.  
"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A-" She shouted as she pushed him against the wall, making a loud bang, "I knew we had an issue to solve with him but this is how you planned to solve it? IS IT?" She continued to yell.  
"Hm, how was I supposed to know he would absorb the energy? This just creates a larger problem now."  
"PROBLEM? HE IS A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY WITH LOTS OF BAGGAGE! RIGHT NO YOU ARE HIS PROBLEM!"  
Ganon stayed silent as Samus shouted at him.  
"I figured it might come to this, he's probably sad right now so I apologise for that. The benefactor...they've gotten to me recently with something. We'll be going to the beach tomorrow-" He said calmly, pushing away the arm-cannon, "The doctor said that'll help him somewhat."  
"It better." Samus said as she opened the door, "I don't care who the are or what they promise, but remember who your family is Ganon. Remember Roy." She said slamming the door behind her.  
He waited for a while, until things had gotten quiet.  
"I remember Roy Samus, you know I remember him all too well." He muttered angrily.

**And as promised the next arc starts next, welcome to the Beach day arc! Enjoy the next few comedy filled, adventure chapters before we get back to whatever is next, make sure to tune in next week! Bye bye :)**


	33. Chapter 33-The beach Pt1

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): xdaath and poonslayer69**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

There was a loud yell as the bus bounced over the speed-bump, the heat was bad enough but travelling by land bus which was more crowded than an angry cucco farm was too much for many of the fighters. _Ba-dump!_ The bus propelled forwards over another bump upon entering the the large curve.  
"Hey hey easy in the front!" Link yelled rudely.  
"Easy now sweetie, the driver can't help for how the roads are paved." Zelda said pulling on his shirt.  
"I have to agree, we may not be happy with these conditions but...WE DON'T HAVE TO GO 90 MILES PER HOUR!" Robin yelled.  
"I expect better from you." Lucina growled.  
"Sorry, I just wasn't made for the heat." Robin apologised.  
Lucina sighed and started to fiddle with his hair.  
"Well when we get to the beach we can go relax in the water, it'll be nice and cool." She said happily.  
"Mhmm, it'll be great."  
"Oh don't be boring, the beach is the time for serious competition!" Robina shouted, "Don't you agree Link?"  
"For once Robina I don't. The beach is our day off you see, my fiery passion for the battle has been calmed." He replied.  
"Stop trying to sound poetic, you just sound stupid." Robin said.  
"I am not quoting an anime but you're getting me fired up!" Link yelled.  
"Not in the bus!" Ganon yelled from the front.  
He slumped back into the chair with a groan, Samus looked at him angrily.  
"This day will help you out too, you need some stress relief." She said.  
"I am fine. I do not need a break right now but what I do need is to sort out our problem." He replied grumpily.  
"Ganon, he should be able to sort that out himself, it's not fair running him through all this stress."  
"You're right." He sighed. "It's just...when I heard his voice...I got so angry and confused, I have a theory and I demand the answers."  
"Well I'm sure you'll get them soon."  
"Not until we reach phase three. The island won't be here until all fighters can perform a final smash."  
"Well we're in no rush, just take a good day at the beach."  
"I'll tr-" He was interrupted by a loud crash, "Keep it down back there! I'll try Samus." He said.  
Shulk jumped over one of the seats and forcefully pushed himself in the middle of Robina and Sam.  
"So what will we all be doing today? Any ideas Sam?" He asked.  
"Oh, err, I have no idea really...I guess we all have our own plans?" Sam replied a little startled by his approach.  
"Woah." Link said surprised.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Kitten, you didn't stutter." Robina said a little shocked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess I didn't stutter." He said, a little stunned by his own speech.  
"That's great news Sam! You're finally getting comfortable with everything." Pit said cheerfully.  
"Mhmm, that makes me feel happy."  
"Anyway, Sam, how about we go explore the sea?" Shulk asked.  
"He'd love to but, he's staying with me today." Robina answered pulling him away and off the chair.  
"Sorry Shulk." Sam laughed.  
"It's okay, how about you boss?"  
"Yeah, Zelda can I go diving with Shulk?" Link asked excitedly.  
"Yes sweetie." Zelda laughed.  
Pit was pouting and looking out the window.  
"Hey what's up?" Roxie asked.  
"Oh, I-it's nothing."  
"Pit, girlfriend rules." She said sternly.  
"Well it's just Shulk, he's getting too close to Sam." He sighed.  
"Oh Pit, you know you're Sam's best friend, don't get jealous."  
"I'm not jealous!" Pit whispered.  
"You so are! Listen, Shulk just admires strong people and he sees something in Sam. He just wants to help him."  
"I know, I just, don't want to lose my best friend."  
"You won't, I have a plan." Roxie said with a grin.  
There was a loud screech as the bus turned sharply and everyone gripped on, after a loud crash and luggage flying around the fighters composed themselves as a bright light shone through the window.  
"Sorry for the wait but here we are at the private Smash Beach!" The bus driver announced with a cheerful tone.

* * *

Link dived out of the changing room and jumped on to the white, white hot sand.  
"It's good to be on the beach!" He yelled loudly.  
"Nice tri-force trunks." Shulk laughed coming out in his navy blue pair.  
"Thanks, made especially by the Goddesses for combating my enemies!" He said.  
"Really?" Shulk laughed.  
"Yeah, the reflect lightning magic." Link answered honestly.  
"Well we'll never get to find out." Marth said grumpily as he strolled onto the beach.  
"What's up with you?" Link asked.  
"It's a private beach. How the hell can I pick anyone up at a _private beach_?" He said.  
"Dude, calm down." Ike said wearing an one piece swimsuit.  
"Look who came out of the eighties." Link laughed.  
"Oh shut it." Ike said pushing the hyrulian a little.  
"Now Ike, the real fun starts." Link said.  
"What do you mean?" He replied.  
"Our girlfriends are wearing swim-suits." Robin said as he walked over with Sam.  
"Oh." Ike said with a grin.  
There was a loud laugh quickly approaching them and as they turned they watched the silver-haired girl tackle Sam to the ground. Robina was wearing a two-piece bikini with pink and black stripes.  
"H-hey, the sand hurts!" Sam whined.  
"I couldn't help it, you have such a good-looking back." She laughed as she helped him up.  
"Hey Robina, where is everyone else?" Pit asked.  
"Um, they should be here soon." She said.  
"Hey guys!" They heard Roxie shout as she came over and grabbed Pit's hand, "You ready Robina?"  
"You bet!" She said happily as she grabbed Sam and they both ran away.  
"Where do you think they're going?" Shulk asked.  
"Who cares? The girls are coming!" Link said excitedly.  
"I can see them." Ike said.  
They all turned around to see the girls, their faces dropped. Zelda was wearing a purple sun-dress as was Lucina and Sheik hadn't even changed.  
"B-But we're at the beach." Link sniffled.  
"Come on boss, let's go diving." Shulk said sympathetically dragging the whining teen away.  
"What's his problem?" Lucina asked.  
"A man's dream." Robin said strongly.  
"You sound like an anime."  
"We look like an anime!" Robin cried.  
Sheik hooked her arm around Ike.  
"We're going for a stroll." She said happily.  
"Yes honey." Ike said sadly.  
"I'm wearing mine underneath, we'll go private." She whispered.  
Ike fisted the air victoriously while flashing Robin a sly smile much to the mage's dismay.  
"So what should we do?" Lucina asked.  
"Beats me, how about we just get out this sun." He replied.  
"Sure." She laughed.

* * *

Roxie and Robina dragged the boys to a large volley-ball field were they smiled to themselves.  
"Why are we here?" Pit panted.  
"Like I said I have a plan." Roxie replied.  
"And like I said the beach is time for serious competition! This is a battlefield!" Robina cheered.  
"So volley-ball?" Sam asked.  
"No kitten. Couples volley-ball!" She said excitedly.  
"Me and Pit vs you and Robina." Roxie said confidently.  
"And not just that, we raised the stakes." Robina said evilly.  
"Huh?" Pit asked.  
"Losing team have to exchange swim suits, except the top half." Roxie replied.  
"What?" The two boys yelled simultaneously.  
"Don't worry I won't throw the match." Robina giggled, "It'll be humiliating to watch them two swap."  
"Likewise." Roxie said.  
The two teams took their positions and Robina held the ball in her hand, she stared confidentally at Roxie. Pit and Sam nervously flickered their views from each-other back to their girlfriends. Robina served the ball high.  
"Heads up!" She yelled with a grunt.  
"I'm on it!" Pit yelled but Roxie had leapt up and smacked the ball back down towards the ground.  
"Too slow!" Roxie shouted back confidently.  
"Wow." Pit said.  
Robina jumped at the ball and bounced it over the net again, this time Pit managed to hop up and smack the ball down away from Robina.  
"This time!" He yelled.  
"Shoot!" Robina muttered as she got back up.  
Sam smacked it up just in time, quickly following Robina hit it towards the ground.  
"Nice teamwork honey!" Robina yelled happily.  
Roxie managed to bounce it to Pit who hit it over the net and yet again the opposing two retaliated. The two teams continued the back and forth, for a while until Robina managed to hit it with her two hands over the net and Roxie hit it back but just before it hit the net, Pit flew quickly and smacked it in the opposite direction where it hit the sand hard.  
"Yes! One zero! Nine more to go." Roxie cheered victoriously.  
"Nine?" Pit whined.  
Robina angrily stomped up to the net.  
"What the hell was that?" She yelled.  
"Hm? Well we never said he couldn't use his powers." Roxie said.  
"Oh, so you wanna play powers do you?"  
"Yeah I do, not that it'll help you prower." She said smugly.  
"Oh, oh you did not just relate my hair to a squeaky foxes behind!" Roxie yelled as she walked away and grabbed the ball, "You wanna go sister you gonna get it! Kitten, grab this."  
Sam quickly grabbed the ball she threw at him.  
"Serve it to me." She commanded.  
"Yes ma'am!" He replied quickly punching the ball into the air.  
Robina jumped up with a twirl and summoned a red book, she faced the pages towards the ball.  
"Arc-fire!" She yelled as the flames hit the ball sending it flying towards Roxie.  
Roxie stood her ground but Pit jumped foward and pushed her out the way, he spun around in the sand and summoned his guardian orbitars which reflected the ball over the net.  
"Nail it!" Robina yelled.  
Sam nodded and jumped up, tapping the ball lightly in the other direction where it fell to the ground gently.  
"Nice one!" Pit commented.  
"Pit, do not support the enemy." Roxie said sternly.  
"A-aye." He said, "Man even Viridi is nicer during battle." He sighed.  
Robina ran over and grabbed Sam happily, spinning around cheerfully.  
"We're gonna win." She sang.  
"We only broke even with nine more to go." Sam moaned.  
Roxie growled to herself before being greeted by Robina's gaze.  
"Well, nine is a long way away and just getting one each took it's time, how about the best of five?" She bargained.  
"Yeah that's probably better, you can lose quicker then." Robina answered smugly.  
The two sides took their place, Roxie on the ball, she bounced it up high.  
"Sam!" Robina yelled.  
Sam threw a shot-put which hit the ball and sent it back towards Roxie's side, Pit flew over and hit it vertically upwards for Roxie to smack it down; Sam punched it up and Robina hit it back. The ball went flying towards the floor once more so Roxie dived to the floor just managing to hit it up a little.  
"This won't work." She yelled to Pit.  
"Oh yes it will!" Pit shouted as he managed to hit the ball upwards with the upper-dash arm.  
The ball went soaring in the air and just over the net.  
"It's too hight to reach." Sam said.  
"Elwind!" Robina chanted as she blasted off the ground and high into the air, she smashed the ball downwards once more. Roxie ran over and hit it up but the force was too much as it fell to the ground.  
"Yes, we're one up!" Sam cheered.  
"Only one? Get on my level kid." Mario snickered as he walked past, three crowns above his head.  
Sam stared at the plumber confused for a minute before catching his girlfriend, she was smiling happily.  
"Damn it." Roxie said as she kicked the sand.  
Pit walked over and picked up the volley ball quietly.  
"Roxie..."  
"Yeah Pit?"  
"We're not gonna lose!" He said confidently, "Come here."  
The girl went over to him as he whispered something into her ear, she nodded before taking her place and serving the ball. Sam bounced it to Robina who hit it over the net but Pit flew over and hit it back the second it came over and he slapped it down, Sam skidded across the ground managing to bounce it back up however Pit flew over and hit it hard over Sam's body. Robina jumped back and hammered it high up into the air and over the net. Pit smirked as he held his hands behind his back and Roxie jumped up, off of them and high into the air she punched the ball back towards the ground, Sam leapt up and punched the ball back over the next but Pit fired off an arrow and as the tip just missed the ball gently tapped off the length of the arrow and onto the side.  
"I guess that makes us even again." Pit laughed.  
"Hm, I guess we're getting into this then." Sam laughed.  
Roxie and Robina walked over to each-other at the net.  
"Not bad." Robina said.  
"Hm, it's only just starting, we'll get the next three shots." Roxie said confidently.  
Robina picked up the ball and bounced it in her hands a little as a smile grew across her face, she bounced it up and smacked it into a clear section. Pit shot off another arrow which curved and made the ball roll across it towards Roxie who punched it over the net; Sam ran forwards to the next and punched it downwards but it was countered by another one of pit's arrows and then as it flew up Pit followed it and spun around , hitting it with more power towards the ground.  
"Arc-fire!" Robina yelled managing to hit the ball over the net once more.  
Roxie ran over and hammered it up high to the falling Pit who then hammered it down, Sam pushed his palm against the ball.  
"Hey, you've put aura into this shot!" He yelled, his hand got surrounded in small, translucent blue flames which then flung the ball into the net.  
"Well we're using powers." Roxie said, "All staff are required to have small use of aura so naturally I'd use we'd use it to increase our shot power."  
"More importantly..." Pit said as he landed, "Sam your aura manifested, it looked like Lucario's."  
"That may be because she trained me." Sam laughed.  
"Sam, that's really great, most aura is invisible unless it's elemental like my light arrows or Lady Palutena's beams of light. Maybe your element is fire."  
"Huh, maybe." Sam said, glancing down to his hands now covered in translucent blue fire.  
"Great two good things." Roxie said, "We're winning again and Sam can use more aura."  
"No need to sound so happy." Robina said dully.  
"Sorry, I can't hear you over victory." Roxie retorted.  
"I don't like her." Robina growled.  
"Yes you do, you're just competitive." Sam said rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders.  
"We need to smash them, okay, I've got a plan."  
Sam sighed as he leaned in and listened to his girlfriend's scheme. Sam grabbed the ball and bounced it from hand to hand watching his aura and feeling how it felt, he nodded before throwing the ball up.  
"Get ready!" He yelled as he smacked the ball unleashing a small blast of aura as he smacked the ball.  
It went flying and once more Pit flew to the net and smacked it back but Robina flew in the air and hit it back as she cast and Elwind, Pit flew to the other side and smacked it back once again being countered by Robina flying over with an Elwind who smacked it back. The two continued to fly left and right smacking the ball back and forth quickly and powerfully.  
"Damn Robina, you're pretty good at flying for a human." Pit said cockily.  
"Ha! I'm not taking that from you Icarus!" She retorted.  
"That's not my name!" Pit yelled as he smacked it away once more.  
Robina flew to the left and as she did rather than smack the ball she hit it with a blast of Elwind which surrounded it in a fierce air current and sent it zooming towards Roxie, the girl pulled her arm back and slapped the ball, holding it in the air for a while before it stopped spinning and fell to the floor. Roxie fell forwards with a pant as she looked up at Robina's smug victorious smile.  
"Pit, you know what to do." She said to which the angel nodded.  
She served the ball and smacked it over the net, Robina followed up with her Elwind counter and the two continued to battle it out but this time Pit let the ball fly past him at one point and Roxie jumped forwards and punched it up, Pit followed with a downwards spike. Robina smiled as she blast an Elwind against the ground and went flying up high.  
"Onslaught!" Sam yelled as he kneed the falling dodge ball, kicked it multiple times and punched it high into the air.  
The ball was covered in his aura which was quickly absorbed and the ball flew in front of her yellow tome.  
"Thoron!" She yelled blasting the ball with a huge beam of energy.  
Pit dived into the path of the ball and summoned his guardian orbitars, the ball smashed against the first one and continued to push, the angel spun around and overlay the shields, he was being pushed into the ground. The ball smashed through the orbitars and narrowly missed Pit as it slammed into the sand.  
"That was like Inazuma eleven." Roxie said.  
"Does no-one here do anything but watch anime." Sam asked.  
"We're one point away from winning." Robina said smugly, sticking her tongue out.  
"Don't get too cocky." Roxie snarled.  
She smacked the ball once more and again, Robina went with the Elwind counter.  
"Damn, not again." She muttered.  
Pit retaliated against every shot until Robina fused the ball with the Elwind once more.  
"Not this time!" Pit yelled as he went through the air with the upper-dash arm.  
The arm clashed against the ball and with loud groans Pit managed to smack it back past Robina and towards Sam. Sam clasped his hands together and brought them back like he was holding a baseball bat, he swung them forward as the bottom of his hands hit the ball. He dug his feet into the sand and clad his hands with aura as he pushed forwards against the ball, the aura became concentrated and shrunk into a thin orange glow, he pushed forwards and slammed the ball into the ground. As he panted he looked at his hands and his eyes widened. Robina caught the ball in her magic.  
"Dammit!" She screamed as she blasted the ball into the sea.  
"I don't think that'll come back up, it was like a rocket." Pit said.  
"I have a spare." Robina said, running off the field.  
When she returned Sam whispered something into her ear, she nodded.  
"We'll finish this in one shot." She said confidently.  
"I was about to say the same thing." Roxie replied.  
Robina served the ball over the net and as she did Pit slammed the ball upwards with, missing the flash of green, and it went soaring towards Roxie who was jumping up.  
"Batter up!" She yelled, holding out her hand and summoning an Ore club and smacking the ball down in a hurricane.  
As the ball went flying over the net Robina skidded under the ball and unleashed a thoron which blasted the ball high up.  
"What?" Roxie yelled in surprise.  
The ball went flying towards Sam who was riding an Elwind, his eyes were closed.

In the distance Lucario looked around.  
"Sam's aura shifted." She said to herself.

Sam opened his eyes. They were blank. He put his hands together once more and a huge ball of orange energy surrounded his hands, taking up most of his arms and he hammered down on the volley-ball. There was a loud bang as the ball came crashing down and smashed into the sand at high speed causing a huge cloud of sand to rise. When Sam landed he opened his eyes once more and was back to normal, Robina tackled him to the ground once more.  
"We won, we won! Ha ha we won!" She cheered.  
"I-I guess we did." Sam panted.  
"How did you do that?" Pit asked as he burrowed his way out of the sand.  
"Well I absorbed a lot of aura from the Smash Ball recently. That aura got split between my personalities and well I used it up with that hurricane, my fighter personality just used it up in that new move." He explained.  
"Wow." Pit said.  
"Well whatever, that was fun." Roxie said walking over."  
"Oh so you enjoy losing?" Robina said.  
"Oh whatever, how about a rematch?"  
"You're on! Why did we even start playing?"  
"Beats me, but let's mix it up a little." Roxie said.  
"Boys vs girls?" Robina said.  
"Heck yeah." Roxie cheered.  
Sam and Pit fell back against the sand, groaning as their partners went to find the volley-ball Sam slammed.

**Hey, sorry about this. I feel like this chapter wasn't up to usual standards. As I was writing this I lost my grandad and well, I haven't been "Really feeling it this. I did the best I could to finish this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know whether to continue this arc or take a small grieving hiatus and wait until I'm happy again to ensure the best quality for you guys. Please tell me your thought in the reviews for this chapter so I can make a plan for the next couple of weeks. Regardless of a hiatus or not there will be a mid-arc Christmas chapter which breaks away from the arc, so please look forward to that Christmas day, until then or next week depending on what you guys say. I'll see you**


	34. Chapter 34-The Beach Pt2- Noodle Battle

**`I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Thehobkinauthor and SakuraDreamerz  
****As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
****Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies **

Nothing. Granted the white sand was lovely, the waves were calm and on top of that Link was nowhere to be seen. What more could Marth ask for? Oh, that's right, people! Amongst the selection of space furries, pokemon, children and small amount of people he could call humans there was no one worth dating and those who were, already taken.  
"Hm, what would send me to jail longer? Wolf or Charizard?" He questioned himself.  
"Dude that's sick." Toon Link said.  
"Hey come on, Tumblr does it!" The prince argued.  
"Yeah, but how often is tumblr right?"  
"You're right Toon-Link." He sighed, "I'm just sick of being out of love, Lucina's existence proves I get someone but that drives me insane!"  
"Listen, I'm sure you'll get one. But not today, this beach is like a moron trap." The young boy said, watching as Shulk and Link disappeared below the waves.  
"I can't stand it! Come on T, can I call you T?" Marth asked.  
"It's better than Buttlet."  
"This beach is pretty big isn't it?"  
"Yeah..I guess it is, why?"  
"Well that cliff down there, suppose someone could sneak onto the rest of the beach behind that cliff from the nearby village."  
"No Marth, no. Do not say what I think you're going to say."  
"How about we go investigate?"  
"I believe that to be a terrible idea."  
"Oh come on, look Link isn't here to mess things up and it'll just be us two! What could go wrong?"  
"Marth, you are no better than Link, you punched a fish I believe?"  
"I did what I had to for survival!"  
"Fine! We'll go investigate behind the cliff, but I don't think it'll end well."  
"Come on, not everything we do ends in disaster." Marth laughed as he got up and lead the way.  
Toon-Link followed after the head-strong prince, grimacing behind his back. 'Seriously, I was just looking forward to a peaceful day at the beach and now I'm adventuring with this guy! Where is Sam, he's not this bad." the small be thought to himself; he felt a small yet familiar chill go down his back, he turned slowly to find Vincent's cold, dead eyes stare into his.  
"Oh, Vincent. You wanna tag along with us too?" He asked the villager.  
The small child(?) nodded as a response.  
"Right then, at least I won't suffer alone." Toon-Link said happily.  
And so the three ventured towards the cliff.

* * *

They walked around the rocky path at the bottom of the cliff and they came into a cul-de-sac like area. There was a deep crevice with small waves that rolled in from the sea.  
"Wow, it's pretty here." Toon-Link said.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Marth said nervously.  
"Something wrong?" T-Link asked.  
"No. No, I'm just a little paranoid you know? Like someone's watching me."  
"Oh that's just Vincent's aura, no offence." T-Link laughed.  
The villager simply stared at T-link for a while, the tri stopped when Marth threw his arm to the side and grabbed the handle of his blade. Marth's eyes flickered around.  
"Marth?" T-Link said slowly.  
"Shhh!" The blue-haired prince commanded.  
Marth was looking left to right now, listening out for any sound he could and then..._crack._ There was a loud crack and on the wall of the cliff was a small crack which started to grow, there was was a crackling a thunder getting louder.  
"Get down!" Marth shouted.  
The whole wall burst down, dust created a huge smoke-screen and stones were flying everywhere, a huge one came towards the trio. Marth picked up on it and sliced through it, _clank_, the stones fell to the ground and into the pool of water. As the dust cloud vanished Marth looked around frantically, in the pool were Lucina and Robin.  
"Oh, hey Marth." Robin said.  
"What on earth was that?" T-Link yelled.  
"Oh, I blasted a thoron through the wall." Robin explained.  
"We were...nevermind." Lucina said shyly.  
"Right, okay." Marth said uninterestedly as he examined his sword.  
The two groups divided and the trio continued on with their journey, Marth continued to examine his blade.  
"Yo dude, are you okay?" T-Link asked.  
"Yeah it's just, when I cut through that stone, I heard a clank of metal. Stone in the cliff doesn't contain metal, not normally anyway, and my sword has been chipped. Did you see anyone in the dust?"  
"No, maybe you hit Lucina's or Robin's blade when they crashed through?" T-Link suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe." Marth said, feeling the chip's heat.  
It was hot.

* * *

Their suspicions were right, the beach was crowded by youths from the nearby village. Beach balls, volley-balls, watermelons, sand-castle's and even barbecues! Of course, this didn't catch Marth's eyes.  
"Oh god look. Babes! Men! Chicks! Hunks!" He said loudly, almost drooling.  
"Dude, calm down." T-Link hissed.  
"No! I can hit on people, I-I feel so much pressure, what's this feeling of responsibility?" Marth asked.  
"Well Marth it's probably...and he's gone." T-link said as he watched the prince run off into the beach crowd.  
The prince was scanning everywhere, there were jigglys and janglys and oh he could not take it. He spotted a pair of women who were looking at him oddly. He smirked at them and strolled over.  
"Evening ladies, how are you?" He said casually.  
"Um, we're fine thanks, how about you princess?" One of them laughed.  
"Hey that's mean, sorry, how are you?" The other one said.  
"I'm fine thanks, I'm kinda new here you see, came from the beach down that way." He said, acting cool, "Oh, it's not a tiara."  
"Wow, isn't that place private? For like millionaires or something?" The first girl said, sweeping her blond hair off her shoulders now.  
"No, it's for...oh my God." The other girl said, taking a pause, "Your face, I-I knew I saw it somewhere before...You're Marth!" She yelled loudly.  
People's head began to spin as many people turned towards the Prince.  
"Oh crap, a fangirl." He sighed.  
From a distance T-Link face-palmed.  
"I knew things would go downhill." He said to himself.

The trio sat down at a beach noodle-bar, though it didn't help them hide too well. Everyone stared at them while they waited for their noodles.  
"You have to go try hit on people don't you?" T-Link said angrily.  
"Hey, I can't help that she was a fan-girl, could of happened to anyone of us." Marth said purposefully loudly.  
The girl nearby shrunk into her seat.  
"Your noodles mister." The waiter said with a bored tone.  
He flung the plates of noodles on the table willy-nilly but with some skill their meals landed perfectly in front of them. Marth picked up the fork and elegantly wrapped the noodles around the spikes of the fork and lifted them to his mouth. He grimaced and spat them out.  
"What the heck? These things are awful!" He yelled.  
"Marth!" T-Link hissed.  
Vincent simply stacked the seventh plate on the pile and raised his spoon-hand. An older looking gritty chef stormed over to the table, he slowly looked amongst the trio. Vincent to T-Link, T-Link to Marth and Marth to Vincent.  
"Awful." He said coldly, "I don't know or care for who you are son, but you dare come into my shack and insult my noodles."  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but these really are not that great. Did you cook these?"  
"I'm retired, but it's my recipe. Susan!" He yelled.  
Seconds later a young dark boy walked over to the table, he was wearing causal gear and an apron while holding a huge knife.  
"Mr. Pampered here-" The chef was saying.  
"Hey, you can't call me tha-" Marth interrupted before the man's pinky pressed hard against his throat.  
"I am my noodles, you insult them, you insult me. You insult me, I insult you." He said sternly, "Mr. Pampered here thinks your noodles were not up to the standard."  
"I am sorry, Sir Chef." Susan said sadly, "Please forgive me sir, we get very busy here and I focused on quantity over quality."  
"Oh, well, I see. I shouldn't have made such an outburst." Marth said apologetically.  
"No." The chef cut in again, "You must settle this in noodle duel."  
"What the?" Marth said.  
"That's it, we're off!" T-Link shouted, grabbing Vincent before he could finish the nineteenth plate.

Ten minutes later there was a huge section of the beach clear, upon the sand were two huge woks.  
"This isn't how you make beach noodles right?" Marth asked.  
"No, but we use these for the competitions, sorry about this." Susan apologised.  
The chef slammed two huge bags of noodles down besides the two boys.  
"You have an hour to produce the greatest noodles you can, begin!" He yelled as the crowd cheered.  
"I'm so lost, I just wanted to pick up hunks and babes!" Marth whined.  
Susan was already moving the noodles around the wok, running over the metal and pushing the oversized spatula about.  
"Come on pretty boy, that's if you can keep up!" Susan taunted.  
Marth growled before tipping the heavy bag of noodles in the wok and began to run inside it, using his sword to stir them about.  
T-Link and Vincent watched from the sides.  
"Is there anything you want to do?" T-Link asked.  
Vincent pointed to the aquarium visible atop of a nearby hill.  
"Oh, okay, I'm sure Marth can handle this." T-Link said as he wandered off with Vincent.  
Marth dashed along the wok, pushing the noodles about and smiling.  
"Sweet, these'll be great!" Marth said happily, he smirked at Susan who smiled back.  
The chef moved his sights between both the participants, he lifted his leg up and then slammed it down on the floor, creating a tremor which lifted the woks off the ground, the woks tipped over and the noodles spilled out into the air.  
"Chefs! Compete for your noodles! The best dish can be the only dish!" He yelled.  
"Dude your boss is insane!" Marth yelled.  
"I know, but he pays above minimum wage!" Susan yelled.  
Susan swiped the giant wooden spatula and batted the noodles away from Marth in the air; Marth jumped after them and wrapped them around the sword before flinging them upwards. As soon as he landed his blade clashed with the wooden spatula, the two fighters bounced back across the sand.  
"Oh, like this is it?" Marth said.  
"You bet, a chef's beach is his battlefield!" Susan yelled.  
"None of this makes any sense!" Marth yelled as he sliced and pushed Susan away.  
He jumped up and performed a dolphin slash as he tore through the noodles and they scattered everywhere.  
"Nice! Now they're the perfect length!" He yelled.  
"Thanks for making my job easier!" Susan shouted as he whacked the noodles towards umbrellas.  
The noodles hit the umbrellas forcing them to fold upwards and they began to spin, the air was full with the sound of frying noodles.  
"Heh, using the area to your advantage, not bad!" Marth commented before landing and dashing towards the umbrellas.  
He sliced the stick of the umbrellas and the noodles flew back into the air, the two chefs leapt into the air and started to beat the pile of noodles, clashing sword and spatula.  
"This is it. This is truly a noodle battle!" The head chef yelled.  
"What the hell are you on old man?" Marth yelled back in his frustration.  
Noodles started to fly all over the place, most of them miraculously landed on plates and in bowls however some flung into the sea. Bubbles began to rise. There was a huge stream of water as a giant squid burst out of the ocean and leapt through the air towards the noodles.  
"This is testing my suspension of disbelief." Marth said unimpressed.  
The head chef stood in the shadow of the beast, he looked up and from his sleeves he pulled out two long knives. He smirked before slowly waving the knives above his head side to side, he stopped. Seconds afterwards the squid was cut up into small meat slabs that fell into the noodles and were sent flying here there and everywhere. The two chefs fell, panting and looking around.  
"So whose noodles were those then?" He asked.  
"Mine. I made them squid." The head chef announced.  
"Then there was no point to this then!" Marth shouted angrily.

Marth sat down in the noodle-bar and rested his head on the table with Susan's company.  
"Geez, that was so much trouble! And it was pointless in the end." He said tiredly.  
"I know, my boss can be a little weird." Susan laughed.  
"A little? Try extremely, heck I have punched a fish and met my descendent all while living in a house with space animals and I feel like today's actions will what causes my existential crisis." Marth laughed, "But, that was fun. Marth." He held out his hands.  
"Susan, nice to meet you." He said, shaking his hand.  
"That's an odd name for a guy." Marth said.  
"Well, my parents were expecting a girl and rather than change the name they'd selected they just kept this one." Susan said, playing with his long black hair.  
"Well, I think it's nice all the same." Marth said.  
"Yeah." Susan said with a grin.

**Wow what a day for Marth? I'm sure things'll be fine, but what happened to Lucina and Robin, where was Shulk and Link going and what was Marth thinking about with his sword? More importantly why am I writing this at 3am, I know these things get out of hand but I think I hit the limit this time. Well the next chapter should be much better. I'll write it during the day and when I'm happier, thanks for reading and we'll see you soon! (Next wednesday)**


	35. Chapter 35-Undersea Adventure

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Thehobkinauthor and faeriehero  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

Link continued to grumble as the blonde boy dragged him into the shallow sea water, he stared at the beach and the purple sun-dress Zelda was wearing.  
"Dude, get over it, it's just clothing." Shulk said.  
"Just clothing? Just clothing?" Link yelled, Shulk let go of the thrashing hyrulian, "You don't understand how it feels! To see someone you love in next to nothing but still considered dressed, it's like a fantasy for us men."  
"I don't see it." Shulk said dully.  
"Well of course you don't, you have no interest in anyone unless they're strong, and even then it's just friends."  
"Hey, I can't help it. Romance and 'men stuff' just isn't my thing." He argued back.  
"Ah, well I guess it doesn't matter, we have an ocean to explore!" Link yelled happily.  
"Oh take this, they'll let us speak to each-other clearly underwater." Shulk said, handing over a mechanical mouthpiece.  
"Thanks, I've got some magic that'll give us limitless oxygen."  
And with the exchange the two ran deeper into the ocean, just missing the loud boom in the distance by the cliff side.

* * *

The reef was absolutely magnificent, the collection of colourful coral ranging from lime to coral was an amazing sight; the fish that swam peacefully about the reef minding their own business while ignoring the passing boys.  
"Wow, it's pretty great down here." Link said into the mouthpiece.  
"Yeah, I'll be able to do lots of research here." Shulk said happily, swimming over towards some of the coral.  
"Research?" Link asked as he swam over to the coral.  
"Yeah, I study a lot of things, marine life intrigues me so and there are probably some strong creatures or plant life." Shulk said as he gently poked the coral.  
Upon his touch the coral retracted into a bud-like structure. Startled, the two swam back from the coral before laughing.  
"Amazing, a unique type of coral that shields itself from danger." Shulk analysed.  
The coral shuddered a little and from the cracks a small amount of acid poured out.  
"Shulk, does coral need to digest stuff?" Link asked.  
"Not where I come from."  
As the coral unfolded tentacles burst out at the boys, the just managed to swim out the way, there was a low grumble as the coral moved off the reef surface and started to float. In the centre of the thing was a single eye surrounded by tentacles.  
"It's a monster!" Shulk yelled.  
"I got it!" Link yelled, launching a bow off.  
The three stared as the second Link launched it the bow started to float upwards.  
"Wood floats." Shulk said unimpressed.  
Link had already darted deeper into the water and Shulk quickly followed as the creature swam after them.  
"Keep going it's getting closer!" Link yelled.  
"I am." Shulk replied as he swam past Link quickly.  
"Oh you wanna race?" Link said as he swam faster.  
"No, I'm swimming for my life!" Shulk shouted angrily.  
Shulk grabbed Link and pulled him behind a corner quickly, the monster swam past them and deeper into the ravine.  
"Phew, that was close." Link said.  
"Yeah, maybe it's a new species, I'll have to look it up in the library when we go home." Shulk said excitedly.  
"We have a library?"  
"Yes."  
"Nerd." Link laughed.  
"Gggggg, intellectual." Shulk replied.  
There was a loud shriek as the creature came darting back up towards them, they both screamed and just before the monster reached them a giant eel came swimming up from below and swallowed the beast. The eel then turned back down and swam back down, the rest of it's body still coming up. The boys stared at it with their jaws dropped.  
"Link." Shulk said after a while, still watching the body in disbelief.  
"Yeah, let's swim away from here." Link nodded quickly.

The two swam through the ravine before coming into a huge opening. They looked around in the darkness and then up towards the light.  
"Hey, how far out are we?" Link asked.  
"Beats me, we swam for a while getting away from that thing." Shulk said.  
"The sea is dangerous."  
"Very much so."  
"Hey can you hear that?" Link asked.  
Shulk listened around, it was faint but he heard a delightfully terrifying tune.  
"No." They both said in horror.  
_Dadda-lum-lum-lum, dadda-dadda-lum, lum-la-lum. _  
"The underwater Mario tune." Link said in fear.  
They turned around as they saw a giant eel swim slowly towards them, chomping up and down. They began to swim quickly through the ravine while the eel gained speed after them.  
"Look out!" Shulk yelled.  
Link dodged as the round fish swam past him.  
"That was a cheep shot." He laughed.  
Shulk sighed as the swam around the slow moving fish.  
"You know, this isn't that bad." Shulk said.  
Suddenly something hit his shoulder like a rocket and he went spinning in the water, Link dodged as something white came towards him.  
"Bloopers!" Link yelled.  
"I've always wanted to study them." Shulk said as he dodged out the way of another one.  
The was a whole hoard of blooper coming towards them, darting up and down, backwards and forwards. The two swam around them quickly, following the odd patterns, narrowly missing being hit by the bodies. One moved back and hit Link downwards.  
"That was complete rubbish! I was keeping watch of you, Goddess dammit!" Link yelled as he punched one out of his way.  
The hoard began to focus on him, he deftly swam around the majority of them and punched them whenever they came close.  
"Ha ha, you're not dangerous now are ya?" He laughed cockily as floated upwards with his arms folded, he stopped as he hit his head on an invisible block and a coin jumped out, "Argh, son of ReDead that hurt!" He groaned.  
As the coin began to sink it's golden glow drew the bloopers away, leaving just the eel chasing after them to be the problem.  
"I have a plan!" Shulk yelled.  
The two readied themselves as the the giant creature opened it's huge mouth in front of them.  
"Speed!" Shulk yelled.  
Link threw to boy a bomb and he swam quickly into the beasts mouth, upon closing it Shulk hit the teeth with his sword creating sparks which set the bomb alight. He steadied himself on the eels tongue and lobbed the bomb down it's throat. _Boom_. The beast opened it's mouth quickly and Shulk darted out towards Link, the eel started to turn creating a current which forced the two boys away. They landed with a thud against the top of the ravine, they pulled themselves up and looked down.  
"Geez, that was rough." Shulk groaned.  
The scenery around them was as unfamiliar as before, if anything it was even worse. The light was dim and all they could see was the murky blue ahead.  
"Damn, we need to go back to the reef." Shulk moaned.  
"Why don't we just swim up?" Link asked.  
"And what if we miss out on a research specimen?"  
"Fine fine." Link groaned as he scanned the area, "How about that thing?"  
Link pointed towards the giant body close to the two, they first thought it to be a rock but upon closer inspection they were glimmering scales. They were deep blue in colour and and there were lots of them, it was an absolutely huge beast.  
"Lagiacrus." Shulk said astonished, a slight fear in his tone, "We cannot fight that, especially underwater and just two of us, not to mention they are highly aggressive."  
"Right, good thing it's asleep then huh." Link said.  
There was a loud _swoosh_-like sound as a small object came soaring through the water and hit the beats slumbering head hard, causing it to bounce up. Shulk stared in awe as a volley-ball started to rise up towards the surface.  
"Where did that come from?" Link yelled angrily.  
"No time, swim up!" Shulk yelled.  
The two darted up as the dark crimson eyes rested on them, there was a deafening roar followed by a strong current which pushed them back down, the lagiacrus had swept it's mighty arm and was now swimming towards them. The two were rolling across the floor as the monster's mouth came crashing towards them; Shulk pulled himself out the way and Link swam to the side, they narrowly dodged the huge mouth and watched in horror as they saw their reflections on the pristine teeth ready to be corrupted by blood. The jaws of the beast buried into the bed of rock and sand and it just tore through it like nothing, it swayed it's body to create a small current which forced the boys to stay in place; as it began to turn it furiously swiped its' tail and the boys went flying back, slamming into the sand.  
"I really felt that." Shulk groaned.  
"Into the ravine!" Link yelled "It seems to create currents with huge movements, we'll constrict its' movements and force it into a narrow space, then we can swim away."  
"Good idea for now." Shulk said before darting towards the ravine.  
"For now? Stupid cocky kid." Link moaned to himself.  
The two quickly plunged into the ravine followed by the fierce sea creature, it roared once more creating such a force they both went spinning into the walls of the ravine.  
"Dammit!" Link yelled angrily.  
"Speed!" Shulk yelled.  
The God-slayer quickly broke free and swam towards Link, grabbing him and dragging him away as the giant claws slammed into the wall. They narrowly dodged the rubble and continued to move on, the lagiacrus followed angrily it's eyes set on it's targets. There was a large blue glow around the creature, it shut it's mouth and stopped to take aim.  
"What is it doing?" Link asked, they stopped to observe.  
Electricity surrounded the creature and it opened it's mouth once more and fired off a huge ray of electricity.  
"What the-" Link said.  
"GET DOWN!" Shulk yelled, grabbing the boy and they darted down just dodging it and the force threw them down out of control.  
The duo looked up and screamed as the lagiacrus came swimming towards them it's mouth ride open.  
"We have to move, bombs won't work again!" Shulk yelled.  
They both swam up however the creature swung it's tail and whacked it into Link, knocking him out and caused him to sink.  
"Link!" Shulk yelled, "Speed!"  
The lagiacrus swung it's arm to grab the sinking hyrulian, Shulk swam as fast as he could to grab his friend. And the two got closer and closer. Before he knew it both Link and himself were closing hand of the monster, the darkness grew around him. Shulk darted down just missing the beast's grasp, the blue glow surrounded the creature as it unleashed a wave of electricity around it. Shulk glanced back at the energy coming towards him, the cracking was immensely close.  
"Smash!" Shulk yelled, launching Link further down, "Speed!"  
He almost managed to avoid the blow but his back was scorched, he continued to swim after Link, grabbed him and headed towards a hole in the ravine. Once he was deep enough he turned around, his eyes met the huge pupil of the lagiacrus for a split second and from that the two stared at each-other, Shulk continued to swim down the tunnel as the beast smashed it's hands against the wall off the ravine.

He woke up slowly, his vision was blurry and his head hurt, the walls were unfamiliar yet the green crystals reminded him of something.  
"Spiders?" He groaned as he got up.  
"Good to see you're up." Shulk said, he was sitting on a stone and resting his arms on his legs, his eyes were glaring at the wall behind Link.  
"Where are we?" Link asked confused, looking between Shulk and the wall.  
"It's a cave, in the walls of the ravine, I spotted a tunnel and we escaped the lagiacrus however..." Shulk was saying until a loud boom cut in from the wall, "It's being very persistent."  
"Ah man, we can't get away from that thing can we? You think we can escape?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact there's a tunnel back there connecting us to another section of the ravine."  
"Well...what are you waiting for?" Link groaned as he brushed himself down, "Let's go."  
"You can, I'm not moving." Shulk said boldly.  
"What? That thing'll break through the wall soon!" Link shouted confusedly.  
"Link, that thing and I...we both have something to prove." Shulk said steely.  
"What?" Link asked, taking a seat.  
"When you were out, the Lagiacrus and I, we locked eyes with each-other and we both saw something. A challenge. I've never ever had a problem fighting anyone before, I even held back agaisnt Pac-Man. I have more up my sleeve than the Monado arts, and yet here I am shaking for the very first time in my life against a typical monster. And as for it, it is a king of the sea, nothing can oppose it! It has absolute authority but for probably the first time ever it's found a prey who can fight it and make it struggle. I needed to run, no, I wanted to run away the second that thing woke up but after seeing it eye-to-eye...I can't back down! This is a battle for me, I've never known fear of the stronger because I've never known anyone stronger, but meeting you guys makes me know that one day there will be. And when they come I don't want to back down." Shulk explained.  
"Hey," Link said, "I understand, but in that case let me stay, I won't interfere if you don't want me to but I refuse to leave you." He said supportively.  
"Thanks Link, that really helps." Shulk said, his steely gaze focused on the wall growing more intense.  
He took a stand and raised the Monado, he focused all his aura onto the blade.  
"Smash!" He yelled.  
He lunged forwards and pulsed the blade into the wall, as it burst water came gushing in and the Lagiacrus' head filled the whole room, it's mouth wide open and the deafening roar left their ears ringing. Link braced himself but Shulk froze in fear, he looked upon the beast's eyes once more, this time he saw something different. Not an understanding of each-other but the look of smugness and power.  
"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shulk yelled furiously in place.  
There was a huge orange flash as what appeared to be fire tore through the monster's neck, Shulk realised this and ran away, grabbing Link and heading towards the tunnel. He looked back to see where the underwater fire came from yet he saw nothing.

The two boys slumped against the beach, the small waves gently pushing up their legs, they panted and wheezed as they stared up at the blue sky. For a while they stayed like that.  
"I'm sorry." Shulk said suddenly.  
"What...for?" Link panted.  
"I gave a speech on how I had to fight that thing, and then when it came...I froze."  
"Dude, that's fine-"  
"It's not fine! You could have died! And it would have been my fault." Shulk yelled.  
"Well we didn't die did we? We're still here and the next time you come to something stronger I know you can fight it." Link comfortingly.  
"Maybe." Shulk said quietly.

* * *

Deep down the ravine, where there was only darkness there was an underwater temple. Inside that temple were dimly lit torches and two people sitting down in the throne room of that temple.  
"What a disappointment." One said, "I hired that Shulk figure and expected him to be strong, he couldn't even beat a simple lagiacrus!"  
"Relax sir, he could, I know he could."  
"Then why was it you had to intervene?"  
"Because he holds himself back too much, he's strong remember? He just needs to learn that there are others as strong and he must stop underestimating them."  
"And you think this is what's taught him?"  
"Yes I do."  
"I'll have to trust you on that one, I suppose it's about time we release that." The person said clicking their fingers and there was a small rumble throughout the entire temple followed by a huge roar...

**The invincible Shulk has a weakness? And the benefactor continues to meddle with Smash even on their day off, the mysterious fire that cut the Lagiacrus and melted Marth's blade, how does it connect to the benefactor's friend? With only three chapters left in the beach arc what will happen next? Tune in on Christmas for a special Christmas chapter and we'll be back next week too with the exciting new chapter! Bye bye**


	36. Chapter 36-The Smash who saved christmas

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s):  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

'Twas the night before Christmas and who would've knew, what events will unfold for the fighters, I'm sure I do. All was quiet in the long corridor however there was a humming hyrulian entering his room through the door.  
"Really? Rhyming door with dor? That was really quite poor." The green-clothed teen said, looking around the room searching for the voice that went boom.  
How dare you, though for your criticism I should be thankful; but if you do it again things will get frightful. Wait, you can hear me?  
"Weirdly enough, I thought you were Fi."  
Fantastic, this is great news now we can stop Christmas being infected from the blues.  
"Please can we stop rhyming? It seems cheesy with the timing. Dammit!"  
Oh Link no need throw a fit. Now come on my good child we need to be quick.  
"It's Christmas Eve, there isn't a rush. Wait who the hell are you?" He questioned as he searched his room further.  
You, you didn't rhyme.  
"Does it matter?" Link laughed.  
PREPARE TO FACE A CRIME!  
"What?"  
The young hyrulian, oh how little he knew about all the problems with his WiiU.  
"My WiiU is fi-" Link was saying before the whole console started to throw sparks about and catch fire.  
Link shrieked and he ran to the sink, but to his dismay it spurted out flammable paint, coloured a nice Salmon Pink.  
"What the hell? Stop this!" Link yelled as a small boom erupted behind him, "Fine! I'll rhyme but it's really taking the pi-"  
Splendid, I knew you'd see the light. Now come on you need to do something right!  
"Okay what's going wrong this Christmas night?" He asked with a sigh.  
The console began to spark again.  
"Geez, okay erm...The mystery is giving me such a fright."  
You see Link for me Christmas has become rather dull, with all that's happened this year people's minds are rather full. Yet empty of all that Christmas cheer we need, that's why Link tonight you will be Santa with your trusty steed!  
"Yeah I don't think so, I prefer to wear green...Please I rhymed so don't be mean."  
Too late my boy! But before Link knew he was in Lucina's room, she was changing and looking quite coy.  
"Link what the hell are you doing in my room?" She shrieked, pulling up her top quickly and looking away from him.  
"Oh Goddesses, no I'm sorry, I didn't do this...erm, by the way have you lost weight? You don't look like a lorry." He said nervously.  
"What?" She yelled furiously as she swung for him.  
Link dodged and he blocked each of her strikes, before diving out of her room yelling yikes.  
"Seriously?" He said as he landed in the corridor, Lucina suddenly got faster, "Oh okay. Yikes." He said unenthusiastically.  
Almost as if by magic the door behind him slammed shut, leaving Lucina trapped oh how tragic.  
"What on Hyrule was that? She would've knocked me out like I was a Zubat!" Link yelled in his anger.  
Wow, that was fast, well done my good Sir.  
"Oh well thanks, maybe I could become a master of rhyme...No wait, this isn't the time! Why did you throw me in there like that?"  
You needed a Christmas companion who could help you out, now come on please do not pout.  
"I'm not..." Link said, there were loud bangs on the door, "Oh for-" He said as he began to pout.  
With Lucina acting rather mad, Link needs to apologise for being rather bad.  
"Screw you man! Okay Lucina listen I'm sorry, this guy has a plan. I'll make it up to you please understand."  
"I swear Link, I'll kill you for one breaking the rules of mixed gender rooms after eight and and two for creeping up on me while changing! Don't try and Sakurai me on this Link, I'm going to send you back to Hyrule Land!" She yelled behind the door.  
"Oh wow, you got her on this too."  
Her rhyme was a coincidence, well I guess onto plan two. Link blinked in fear of what would come next but to his happiness he found himself in Robin's room.  
"What the heck was that voice? What are you doing in my roo-"  
"Oh thank Goddesses man, you can hear it too!" Link interrupted happily.  
Now come on boys your happiness can wait, we need to save Christmas before it's too late!  
"Link what the heck is going on?" Robin asked.  
"I know as much as you do, I guess I know none." Link said, "But make sure to rhyme, or things may become more wacky than they are most of time time."  
I would listen to your friend Robin, after all not rhyming is a sin.  
"I'm so confused." He sighed, "Well considering things are this way, I'm a little amused"  
Wow such a rhyme and so quick too, you are not new to this are you?  
"That I am not, after all I study Doctor Seuss." Robin replied.  
"C'mon let's hurry this up before Lucina kicks my head loose." Link sighed, "Okay so now of us there is two, what must we do to help you?"  
Christmas is in danger at the Smash mansion you see, Santa cannot deliver this year, he was taking on the role of an adventurer until he took an arrow to the knee.  
"Son of a-" Link muttered.  
But am I worried? Nah. For now you two will save Christmas day, though it requires you to go out your way.  
"Please come on, let's just get this over and done, I need to continue Mario-Kart as I had just won." Link said.  
"Isn't that a first, you're normally the worst." Robin laughed.  
"Don't think just because it's Christmas I won't kick your-"  
And before the two knew they found themselves deep down-town, last minute Christmas shopping I hope it won't end in a frown.  
"Hey how did we get here, something's amiss!" Robin said.  
"And what do you think you are doing saying something so ominous?" Link yelled.  
The people stared at the two fighters with eyes ranging from blue to brown, since they cannot hear me poor Link looked like a clown.  
"Oi!" Link yelled.  
"Quick Link we need to shop, maybe for a toy?"  
So the two ran from shop to shop collecting what they could, doing for Christmas what they should. From fights with people shopping for the amigo to bursting into the backs of warehouses for amiibo.  
"I can't believe Nintendo this doesn't even look like me!" Link moaned as he examined his.  
"At least it's not as bad as Marth's whose chin looks as sharp as a key." Robin laughed.  
The two boys had done it, they collect all the presents they need; remember before Link? Here comes your steed! Epona ran out of nowhere carrying a seigh, it made them both cry wa-hey!  
"Wa-hey." The both said unenthusiastically.  
Now go boys deep into the night, in Epona's slay shall you take flight! Link and Robin jumped into sleigh and Link pulled on the chords and into the sky they went far.  
"C'mon Epona, we're almost there, Hyaaah!" Link yelled.  
They were almost there and things looked good, until suddenly something hit their sleigh with a thud!  
"Wait, what?" Link said, looking around.  
They sleigh went spinning out of control above the mansion, Epona vanished and the presents spilled out into the air! Come on boys no time to despair!  
"Where did that come from? How did we get shot?" Robin said, grabbing the presents as they fell and the both rolled onto the stage.  
They both looked in fear as an new threat emerged, Mecha Santa with his arm cannon that surged.  
"What the-" Link said.  
A robot whose origins were unknown, yes the whole evil robot lowered the tone; it was clunking and chugging and gushing out steam and gave out a gaze most mean. It rose up it's cannon and let out a shot, they had to avoid it as danger, it's hot! Link dodged it in an instant and fired off an arrow, hitting the robot in an opening very narrow; Robin followed up with an Arc-fire, giving it all he got in the situation most dire. The Mecha santa did not budge not even a bit, if anything it seemed more ticked; it ran at link and punched him in face, boy had he been licked. Robin shot off a thoron to tip the scales though it was so ineffective you could as it to 2014's best fails. Link lay on the floor wondering what he could do, listen boy I can help you.  
"You can? Please, I need this help." Link cried with a yelp.  
Oh Link it's very simple I know even you can do it, just fill your heart with heaps Christmas spirit! Link felt it deep inside, the power of Christmas and the strength it supplied! He stood up strong and become surrounded it a white aura, drawing forth a candy-cane sword and his hair growing right. This is it hero of time, time for a fight!  
"Not much of a fight I'll finish it in one move! I'll teach this robot monstrosity not to throw off my groove!" Link declared confidentially.  
"Target acquired, Christmas Cannon Bash!" The Mecha Santa yelled as it fired a stream of boxes.  
"Ultimate Christmas Spirit Slash!" Link yelled as he charged at the robot.

"Hold it one minute." Robin said with a sigh.  
"What?" Link questioned annoyed.  
"Is this really your idea of a good Christmas play? I mean it's an odd script and there's only like four roles." Robin said critically.  
"Eh? But I worked really hard on it." Link moaned.  
"I liked it." Zelda said comfortingly.  
"Thanks honey." Link said happily.  
"Geez, c'mon we have to get back to writing, Christmas will be soon and that play needs to be finished." Robin moaned as he walked off.  
"It looks like this year all my attempts equate to null, I hope next years Christmas will become even more special." Link said.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this little Christmas special :) This one was hard to do with all the rhymes xD Hopefully it didn't drive you crazy, and also hopefully you dont think I'm being lazy. Oh god, it's infectious, run run now! Don't come back until next week! MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME AND ALL THE SMASH FAMILY**


	37. Chapter 37-Beach Breakdown!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, xdaath and Xer0ify  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

"Damn this place is so hot, how are you wearing that dress?" Robin moaned, resting a cold drink against his head.  
"I think you just have a low heat tolerance dear, and besides this is a sundress, made for the sun. I still can't believe your tolerance is this low, I mean you're practically wearing nothing." Lucina laughed while indicating his trunks.  
"I couldn't help it, Link offered to do my laundry...last time I trust him, he shrunk everything!" Robin continued to moan.  
"You shouldn't trust him full stop, he's a rebel and really, really stupid." Lucina said.  
"That may be so, but he's...someone I can rely on I guess."  
"I must say the same about Robina I suppose."  
"Speaking of Robina, wouldn't you rather go spend time with her today? I mean, she'll be doing stuff but I can tell all I'll do is complain." Robin said sincerely.  
"Don't be silly! This is our first time at the beach...together, it's kind of special to me." Lucina said, a little flustered.  
"Awe." Robin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You know you can be really cute when you lower that serious demeanour."  
"I refuse to accept that, I-I'm not cute." Lucina said, looking away from his eyes a little.  
"I beg to differ."  
"Q-quiet, we came to the beach to do stuff! Even if that's to relax underneath and umbrella, I won't stand for teasing...that's breaking the rules mister."  
"Of course not, God forbid I break the rules." Robin laughed, with a sarcastic tone.  
"Yes, exactly. We should not allow for rules to be broken." Lucina said seriously, missing the sarcasm like a lapras using sheer cold.  
"O-oh yeah, of course sweetie. Still despite the heat, the place does look rather nice."  
"Mhmm it does, the sand is really soft and I bet the sea is super cool~"  
"Yeah but at any point crossing the sand we could be greeted by hopping flames with eyes." Robin said miserably.  
"Oh come on, you're complaining to much. You'd be hot even on a nudist beach the way you make things out to be." Lucina sighed.  
"Oh, you know I'd be hot on a nudist beach." The boy said smoothly.  
"I-I didn't mean that, don't make me out to be lewd!" Lucina whined, gently hitting her boyfriend.  
"Okay okay, don't worry about it, I'm teasing you." Robin laughed.  
"That's two."  
"Eh?"  
"Two rule breaking strikes, one more and you'll be punished."  
"Oh yes of course, how could I forget that."  
"Well that's what happens when rules are broken, you know that. Somewhat."  
"Yeah yeah I know, hey you want some?" Robin asked, offering her some water.  
"Hm? But...Sure." Lucina said, blushing as she drank from the bottle.  
"You're blushing." Robin said.  
"Pfffft! I am not." Lucina argued, spurting the water out of her mouth.  
"You so were." Robin laughed.  
"That's it, strike three mister! Come on, we're going to the sea." She said sternly, pulling on his arm.  
"Eh? Come on now, I'll die if I go out there." Robin said, resisting her tugs and keeping himself firm.  
"You won't die, besides if you don't follow through your punishment you won't learn to follow rules." She moaned.  
"Don't you think you're taking this rule thing too seriously?" Robin sighed.  
"Excuse me?" Lucina said, stopping her tug.  
"W-well...erm-"  
"Spit it out, now."  
"Well...The thing is, whenever there are rules or something you follow them too seriously." Robin said nervously.  
"Well that's because I don't want to cause trouble for others, you're being ridiculous. Honestly, Link's getting to you too much." Lucina sighed.  
"Hey, I know Link's...adventurous but you seem to hold a strong negative opinion about him."  
"Of course I do, he's constantly putting you in trouble and getting in the way of others! Do I have to remind you about the whole airport shutdown?" Lucina said, almost yelling.  
"Yeah, well, he had good reasons behind it! See this rule thing gives you a whole look on someone who slightly derives from them."  
"Link does more than slightly disobey." She argued back.  
"I know that but the other week you complained at Robina when she put the book back in the wrong section of the library."  
"Well what if others wanted to read that book and couldn't find it?"  
"It was a tome of Lightning spells, the only other person who would want that is me and I prefer using Elwind over thoron!"  
"Oh well, sorry for trying to be considerate for others, any other examples of when my 'rule obsession' is out of hand?"  
"Yeah, last week you forced me to drink seven straight glasses of water before bed! That's not even a rule, more like a guideline and well there was that time Zelda went to the gym and put the weights in the wrong order, you flipped!"  
"You know what I'm going for a walk." Lucina said coldly before walking off.  
"Fine!" Robin shouted.

* * *

Lucina angrily stomped across the white sand, her feet digging into surface and making small sand clouds as she stormed along the beach.  
"Stupid Robin with his stupid face and his stupid words." She grumbled, kicking the sand aggressively.  
She continued to pace around in a small circle for a while, kicking up and and growling before dropping to her knees and pounding the floor with her fists until she hit the cool, wetter sand.  
"Stupid, stupid Robin." She said coldly before scrunching up into a ball, "I'm not rule obsessed, I'm careful and caring...And those seven glasses are giving him a longer life."  
Lucina just rested there for a while, holding back the tears and anger she felt. How dare he say all that! All she does is worry for him and point out the negative people around him and what does he do? Mocks her for caring about him! She looked at her reflection in the shallow water, staring intensely at the mark of naga in her eye she thought about all the times she cared for those around her. That time when Zelda misplaced the fabric softener and put it in the liquid soap cupboard rather the soap cupboard! I mean imagine the disaster when people would be looking in the liquid soap cupboard for fabric softener and it wasn't there...though maybe they could have just gone and checked the soap cupboard, that's what she'd do. But there was also that time Sheik threw her needles inside the mansion, weapons aren't allowed outside the smash zones but still...that was to stop Link from breaking down the walls of space-time.  
"Oh God...he's right." Lucina said, a little taken back, "No no that can't be rules are important!"  
She began to think about when her rules helped out, for example when she stopped Link from roasting marshmallows inside. And there was that time when Robina wanted to do lewd things with Sam, but he was still under-age then...she stopped her from going to jail.  
"I'm not wrong either though...How can that be?" She questioned herself, "I hate you Robin." She whispered.  
Her mind then flashed back to the thoughts of sharing a drink with him, that indirect kiss they shared...and when they went to the fair and he won her a huge teddy. But even as she had these thoughts she grew angry at how he mocked her way of living, that's how she was...right now she felt unaccepted by him. It hurt. Growing up as a princess, she had to live to the rules to keep things balanced, as to not hurt her subjects or ruin Chrom's reputation. Her father could do that herself. Rules have always been very important to her, why should she question it now? Just because one, silver-haired, stupid, cute, caring, idiotic, lovely boy disagrees with her!  
"No, screw him!" She wept, "I-I'm good the way I am, I'm not a rule obsessed freak like he makes me out to be...I'm just more mature than him."  
She stood up and made her way towards the cliff side, it looked peaceful there and maybe she could get a good rest.

As she came close to the cliff she noticed the sand move. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was a large herd of Trapinch moving through the sand, rather rapidly too.  
"Pokemon?" She said, watching them go by, "I knew we had some in Smash but I didn't know there were wild species going about."  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something large fly towards her, she managed to dodge it last minute.  
"A rock?" She questioned after watching it fly by and go towards the trapinch.  
She then jumped back and managed to kick the rock away from the herd, she turned to the direction of the rocks flight and saw a giant bulky pokemon.  
"Rhyperior." It said angrily and sternly.  
"Woah, it's huge." She said in astonishment, reaching for her blade before retracting her hand, "I can't use that here, it'll be breaking the rules."  
The rhyperior shot another huge rock at her but she swiftly dodged it and ran towards it, leaping up and swinging her leg forwards at the bulky pokemon; it blocked it easily and swept her back before punching the sand and sending a huge tornado of sand at her.  
"Sandstorm?" She yelled.  
She lifted her hands to hide her face as she was swallowed by the sandstorm, the pokemon then slammed both it's hands on the ground and the tornado dispersed as spires of rock erupted from the ground and send lucina upwards.  
"Aaargh!" She yelled as she was sent up into the air.  
She landed with a thud and as the pokemon started to concentrate and form another rock wrecker. 'Gah, my leg, it really hurts' She thought as she tried to stand.  
"Rhyperior!" The bulky pokemon roared as it fired off the huge boulder.  
The rock came flying towards Lucina, and as it did things seemed to get slower for her. 'Damn it, I can't fight back without my sword, but I can't break the rules either. Damn it!' She thought.  
"Thoron!" Robin shouted as the huge beam blasted the boulder to dust.  
Lucina looked up as the boy stood in front of her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" She asked.  
"This damn sun hurts." He moaned.  
His whole body was red and sore, he looked like a tomato.  
"Stay there, I'll do this." He said confidentially as he ran towards the pokemon.  
She pulled herself up and watched as he fought the rhyperior, his Elwind and Arc-fires doing very little to the pokemon as it threw about it's weight and knocked him about. 'Damn it, that thing's a ground type, his moves won't do anything to it!' She thought. She waned to help him, but at the same time she couldn't break the rules, she bit her lip and cursed to herself again and again and again. 'What do I do?' She begged her mind now, when something somewhere clicked. There was a small voice at first which grew into an image of her father and then a memory~

"Our lord!" A man yelled.  
The young Lucina turned to look at the man as her father stopped walking down the street with her; he was a market seller, and she knew him rather well as he often came by with fruit for the castle, but this time there was no fruit in his hands. He was holding on tightly to a scrawny man's shirt as a man who looked a little beaten simply held himself up limply.  
"What's going on here?" Chrom asked.  
"This thief tried to make off with some fruit! And not even the cheap kind, he stole the best apples and pears we had!" The market man yelled.  
"And where is this fruit you speak of?" Chrom asked.  
"I don't know, I was chasing this guy after watching him and then when I caught up to 'im to the fruit was gone."  
The crowd around the street began to mutter, some even began to chant 'jail, jail' as scene became tenser.  
"Is this true?" Chrom asked the man.  
"I cannot lie, I did steal the fruit." The weak man admitted.  
"See? Guards!" The market man yelled.  
"Hang on hang on." Chrom laughed, "Sir, may I ask why you stole the fruit?"  
The man stayed silent before asking, "If I tell you, will the fruit be reclaimed?"  
"Not just reclaimed, but you shall have to pay for it. Money and prison!" The market man said furiously.  
"Then I'm afraid my lord, I cannot say."  
Chrom looked at the man curiously, then he looked around the crowd before he saw something. Lucina saw this and followed the direction of his eyes though she couldn't see what he was looking at.  
"Jason, may I ask how much this theft would come to as a legitimate purchase?" Chrom asked.  
"Um well...about 20 gold, these are the best apples and pears in the land!" Jason, the market man, said proudly.  
"Then here." Chrom said handing Jason 20 gold pieces, and gently pulling the man away from him.  
"W-wait, my lord-"  
"I have bought the stolen apples and pears, I believe now I own them. And as their owner whatever this man did with them is good with me." Chrom said authoritatively, "And as for you, here." Chrom said kindly, handing the man 30 gold pieces.  
"Oh my, thank you thank you my lord, thank you!" The scrawny man cried.  
"It's fine, now go on." He said kindly, "EVERYONE ELSE HERE, CONTINUE WITH YOUR DAILY EVENTS."  
The crowd quickly obeyed and Jason walked off muttering to himself, Chrom stared at the direction the man travelled in until he felt a tug on his leg.  
"Daddy, why did you let the thief go, he disobeyed the rules." She questioned harshly.  
"Ah Lucina, well you see that man did steal and well he did break the rules. But people don't just break rules without reason." Chrom explained, turning the girls head to look at a small group of three.  
A man and his two little girls, one with an apple and another with a pear.  
"Sometimes the reason is bad, and sometimes it is good. I believe that rules are made to be broken in the situations which involve people you care for; you're a good girl Lucina, hold rules dear but also do not let them constrict your views" He continued.  
"Okay Daddy! I want to be a good princess who is as kind as you!" The young Lucina cheered.~

The rhyperior shot another large boulder at Robin who was pulling himself up off the ground, he was bruised and battered all over.  
"Damn, this really hurts outside a smash zone." He moaned as the boulder came towards him.  
"Hyah!" Lucina yelled as she slashed through the boulder like nothing.}  
"Lucina!" Robin said shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm breaking a rule I know but..." She said sternly, taking a battle stance, "I'm doing it for someone I care for!"  
She ran towards the rhyperior which swung it's arm but she was out of it's range, she thrust her sword forwards and pushed the bulky pokemon back; it roared loudly as it slammed it's hands on the floor, Robin flew forwards and grabbed Lucina before soaring away with an Elwind blast as the stone edge spiked up beneath them.  
"I'll handle the defence when you need it." Robin said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be good. Just launch an attack on my signal!" Lucina command as she rushed at it.  
Lucina danced with the rhyperior, he blade clashing against it's rough skin and she was pushing it back, it swung forwards with a hammer arm but she countered it and sent it stumbling back.  
"Now!" She yelled.  
"Thoron!" Robin yelled.  
"Wait, what?" Lucina questioned as she jumped back.  
The rhyperior swung it's arm and sent the thoron back towards Robin, Lucina dashed towards him too and blocked the thoron but it pushed them back towards the cliff, she deflected it so that it hit the cliff causing a huge collapse and the two went flying into the cliff also. The rhyperior grunted and quickly fled.

Robin looked around a little confused, though the feeling of cool water was refreshing. He looked up and noticed Marth standing there with T-Link and Vincent.  
"Oh, hey Marth." Robin said.  
"What on earth was that?" T-Link yelled.  
"Oh, I blasted a thoron through the wall." Robin explained.  
"We were...nevermind." Lucina said shyly, not wanting to admit she broke a rule just yet.  
"Right, okay." Marth said uninterestedly as he examined his sword.  
The two groups divided and the trio continued on with their journey, while Lucina and Robin stayed in the pool.  
"Hey, I'm sorry." Robin said quickly, grabbing her hands, "I shouldn't have kicked off on you like that, some things made you value rules for a reason and well I should love you regardless of that.  
"Yeah, you should." Lucina said happily, "I'm sorry too, I see that rules can be broken and sometimes it's a good thing...Link's not that bad either, he's just an idiot."  
"Yeah, he is." Robina laughed.  
Lucina tackled him to the ground as he yelled out in pain from his sunburn and she began to fret over him in the pool.

**Hey, thanks for reading this again. I really really appreciate you guys reading this and would like you to know there are only two chapters left of the beach arc! I also want to apologise, I know lots of you will send me support and disagree with me but, lately I've noticed the starts of the lastest chapters are sloppy and pick up a little at the end. Recently rather than focus on this arc I've been planning out the end of Smash all together and trust me, there is a final arc which will be 20+ chapters. I have finally finished planning and well the next the chapters should be much more improved. I also have a question for you guys: Would you be willing to accept some mild swearing in the future? I don't want to do it with every character however I have one character planned to use some cuss words and I want to know if that's okay with you guys. Thanks for reading and see you next wednesday! ^.^**


	38. Chapter 38-Zelda, relationship manager

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, thehobkinauthor, faeriehero and starryskys102  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

Zelda ran her hands through the glistening water carefully, embracing its' cool push and tiny tickling waves; for some reason or another she enjoyed the sea, almost like it was some sort of old memory and how she loved to sea wind, it gave her a sense of being awake. It was like a wind waker the sea was to her. The sun was a nice gentle heat on her back. All felt peaceful. She heard some loud shouting from behind her, turning a little as to observe without making it obvious she watched Lucina storm off as Robin angrily sat back in the shade, curling up into a ball.  
"Oh dear." Zelda said to herself.  
She waited until Lucina wandered out of view before walking over to Robin, he had his head buried into his arms and knees pushed up to his chest.  
"Hey." She said kindly.  
"Hey." Robin said, the sound muffled through his arms.  
She sat down next to him and looked around for a while, giving him some time to cool down a little.  
"So, what happened there?" She asked.  
"We had a fight." Robin said, pulling his head up and turning to her.  
"I know, but how did that happen?"  
"Well, we were laughing and I teased her a little bit and the 'rules' are that I tease her more than three times, and I did. So she tried to pull me out into the sun and I...I may have said some bad stuff about her need to follow rules so strictly."  
"Robin." Zelda gasped, "You know you shouldn't do stuff like that."  
"I know, I know. But I just really don't wanna go out into the sun, she even said she wouldn't mind staying underneath here with me."  
"That may be Robin, but you insulted a part of her. That's who she is and you know that."  
"I know but she said stuff I couldn't forgive! She even said bad stuff about Link." Robin argued back.  
"I am more than aware about her feelings towards my love but still, that doesn't matter. I know that may have hurt you and such but you realise how much she's had to adapt for you right?"  
"Adapt?" Robin asked a little confused.  
"Well think of it this way, a princess is someone of high nobility. To them rules are their life otherwise they bring shame and such to their whole family, heck their world. And now she hangs out with us lot, who break rules and stuff almost daily and while she may laugh and such with us, it must be really hard for her."  
"I-I guess so." Robin said, thinking about the different times they've held together.  
"And now she has you, the second most trouble maker in the entire mansion! Imagine if you were like most humans and she was an A* student and you were a feral animal, that's what it's like for her...And despite all that she loves you enough to stay with you despite the various things you've done. While on her half this may seem snobby or something that she pushes rules heavily onto us and even more so onto you but it's because she cares for you so much."  
"Yeah, that's true." Robin said, smiling softly.  
"And do you love her?" Zelda asked.  
"Of course I do!" Robin said quickly.  
"Well, while she's trying to help you become more responsible and more controlling with these forcing of rules...maybe you can help her learn to loosen up. You love her so much that you shouldn't change her but you should help her grow, you can do something right now you know. Something to help her grow from someone who follows rules blindly to someone who is wise enough to follow the rules while also knowing when it's necessary to break them."  
"You think I can do that? I'm just someone who messes around with Link all the time, she must love me if she's still with me."  
"Exactly, and you love her. Like I said you can't change her but you should help her grow, you're her boyfriend. Look how she's helped you grow since you both started dating...you've gone from closing down airports to minor bull-running."  
"And even then, I tried to keep everyone safe and even scolded Link." Robin said, he stood up with a determined look on his face, "I'm going after her!"  
"You go get her!" Zelda cheered.  
Robin dived out of the shade, a confident smile on his face but then his foot touched the sand. He became all limp and weakly fell onto the sand.  
"It's too hot~" He moaned, but then he pulled himself up and started to move onwards, "But I'm not stopping!"  
Zelda watched as he advanced onwards, his back slowly turning more and more red as he moved along.  
"Maybe he should of took the umbrella." She said to herself.  
"Zelda!" Palutena shouted running over to her.  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"You have to help me, I need a date!"  
"Eh?" Zelda asked.

* * *

Paluntena and Zelda walked down the beach, the breeze gently making their hair blow in the wind. Palutena hadn't said anything since she grabbed her from the umbrella.  
"Listen, if this about Sam and Robina I'm afraid I can't help you." She said apologetically.  
"No no, it's not about Sam...Truth is I don't even like him that way." Palutena replied, sitting down.  
"Eh?" Zelda said, really confused.  
"I just like making Robina jealous, she's...She's really cute when she's jealous." Palutena said shyly.  
"Wait...Palutena are you...a lesbian?" Zelda asked.  
"Mhmm, but you can't tell anybod-" Palutena said flustered until Zelda happily hugged her.  
"Oh I'm so so happy for you, this is great! I'm happy you've come out to me!" Zelda laughed happily as they began to spin from the hugging.  
The two fell down to the floor and they sat up, laughing a little.  
"You, you don't mind?" Palutena asked.  
"Of course not! I don't think anyone would, after all we're all friends with the pansexual prince." Zelda replied.  
"Oh yeah, Marth."  
"So how-come you told me? I mean I have Link and all so I can't go on a date with you."  
"No no, I just need your help getting one. I mean after watching you talk to Robin you're really good with relationships, so I really need your advice."  
"Sure thing, I don't feel like I'm that good but I'd love to help you out."  
"Okay..." Palutena said, taking a deep breath as she was enveloped in a soft light.  
The Goddess began to grow a little, but not by much.  
"You see the truth is, I can change my age...Really I'm 22 but I looked 16 as to flirt with Sam and tease Robina." She explained.  
"Oh I see." Zelda said, giving jealous looks at Palutena's body, "So howcome you've gone back to your normal age?"  
"Well you see, I've had a small crush on someone and if I'm going to try something with them...well she's 24."  
"Oh I see...hmm 24? Wait, isn't that?"  
"Yes, it's how old Rosalina is." Palutena said.  
"Ahh so you want to try and go and grab a date with her...that's great! You two would be so cute, a Goddess and a Space Goddess!" Zelda said happily.  
"Y-You think?" Palutena asked happily.  
"Mhmm, so how-come you have a crush on her?" Zelda asked.  
"Well you see, it happened when I first came here" Palutena said.

* * *

"This place is huge." Palutena said, amazed by the size of the mansion.  
"It's bigger on the inside." Ganon laughed as he guided the girl inside.  
The two wandered through the halls as Ganon showed her the various sights, the arena, her room and the cafeteria.  
"I've given you a basic run-down of the place, we'll have to get you another guide though. I'm afraid I have too much paperwork to do, there's a tournament which will select a Mii Fighter for this place and I need to get some things ready.  
"O-oh that's fine, hey do you have some place where I can practice music?" Palutena asked.  
"Hm, of course and there's always someone there...We'll ask them to guide you."  
Ganon walked Palutena into the huge music room, it was dark bar from a single light shinning down on the piano; there was a soft music being played and a tall girl at the piano. _The second star to right, shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true. _The soft voice echoed through the whole room as the notes from the piano perfectly played with the soothing voice.  
"Wow, she's beautiful." Palutena whispered.  
"Yes, that's our Rosalina for you...She's extremely talented and kind. When she stops you should go introduce yourself, I'll be off then." Ganon said as he disappeared behind the door.  
Palutena took a seat and listened to the girl sing for a while, the sound of the piano died down as the soothing voice came to an end; she went to go and speak to Rosalina when the piano started to play again and she began to sing once more. Palutena sat back down and listened to her sing once more, this trend continued for a while until Palutena found herself walking up to the stage.  
"When you wish upon a star." Rosalina sung.  
"Makes now difference who you are." Palutena sung in response.  
Rosalina looked at her with a gentle smile, "Anything your heart desires."  
"Will come to you."  
The two began to sing together, harmonising perfectly and smiling with each-other as they did.  
"Your dreams come true." They sang together softly.

* * *

"Aw, that's so romantic." Zelda said.  
"Not really, but thanks, I enjoyed it." Palutena replied happily.  
"So what happened next?"  
"Well after that she showed me around the place, and we spoke for a couple of days until I was declared strong enough to be one of the four God fighters, then with all the demands to watch me fight we stopped talking because things got so busy." Palutena explained sadly.  
"Oh that's so sad, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, so Zelda. Please do you think you can help me."  
"Of course! In fact, I already have a plan." Zelda said confidentially.

Rosalina was resting on a beach chair, taking in the warmth of the sun, She was wearing a simple blue bikini decorated with white stars; she watched as her multiple Luma danced around the beach, building sand castles and enjoying their time.  
"H-hi." Palutena said, wandering over.  
Rosalina looked over to the girl for a second, before a large smile came to her face, "Oh Palutena, hey."  
"I was wondering, could you come with me? I need to show you something." Palutena asked nervously.  
Rosalina looked at her Lumas and smiled.  
"Sure thing, everyone will be fine here.  
"Great." Palutena said happily.  
The Goddess guided Rosalina down the beach for a while until the whole group was out of their sight.  
"What did you want to show me?" Rosalina asked.  
"Um hang on, I'm sure it'll be here soon." Palutena said.  
"Palutena!" Zelda screamed as she come running up the beach.  
"Zelda?" Palutena said.  
There was a loud screech as a giant Gravios came crashing down onto the sand behind her, blasting off large balls of fire.  
"What on Earth?" Rosalina asked.  
"Palutena, I-I transformed into a giant wyvern for the plan and then suddenly that things comes flying at me!" Zelda panted.  
"It's okay, I'll handle it." Palutena said boldly, glancing at Rosalina.  
The gravios shot a giant ball of fire at the group.  
"Reflect!" The Goddess yelled as a giant wall formed and reflected the ball.  
The gravios flew around and slammed its' tail on the ground sending Palutena flying back.  
"Palutena!" Rosalina yelled.  
"It's okay, I got this." Palutena huffed, bruised up a little.  
Palutena ran forwards and leapt into the air, blasting bolts of light at the creature, which took them well. The Gravios slammed the Goddess down and then went to stomp on the Goddess when a small yellow thing was propelled right through its' chest and with a groan the wyvern fell.  
"What was this all about?" Rosalina asked as the yellow and red Luma came to her side.  
"Ah well..." Zelda said, she looked at Palutena, "Nothing."  
Zelda teleported away leaving behind the two women.  
"Palu?" Rosalina asked sternly.  
"Well...The truth is, I wanted to ask you on a date." She said rapidly.  
"A date?"  
"A date."  
"To clarify, you mean a hopefully romantic evening or like a ride on a giant fruit." Rosaline laughed.  
"The first one." Palutena squeaked.  
"I'd love to." Rosalina said happily, patting the green haired girl gently.  
There was a loud splash in the distance followed by a thunderous roar, one so loud it felt like it was bursting their ears yet it was so far away.  
"What the hell?" Rosalina asked.  
"We have to get back, now!" Palutena said, running towards the sound.

**Oh what's happening now? This beach trip has been nothing but a monster filled mess! Well hopefully you'll find out next week! Oh and if you didn't notice then last week I put out a sneak peak of the project I will be doing both during and after Smash On! An entire Legend Of Zelda story called: Legend Of Zelda Demise, please read it and tell me what you think. I want to know if that's what you guys would want to read after Smash On!**


	39. Chapter 39-The Beach Finale, Despair

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s):  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Some time after the volley ball match, yet before Marth returns from the town and just after Link and Shulk return from their undersea adventure yet after Lucina and Robin's fight and despite all that before Palutena asked Rosaline out for a date.

Samus looked down at her computer screen, there was a window pushed to the side which was the source of a loud beeping noise which came from the speakers on her laptop.  
"There sure are a lot monsters around today, how-come we have such a monster infested beach?" She asked, looking at the grumpy ginger in the beach chair.  
"Because this is a training resort also, while we come to have fun and take stress out we can also fight to remove stress which is what I think a lot of fighters here need." Ganon answered, taking a dull and almost programmed tone.  
"You sound like something Fi would say." Samus said.  
"Nah, you know what Fi sounds like, at least Link doesn't need to wash me out after a sentence." Ganon chuckled.  
"Enjoying yourself a little are you?" Samus asked slyly.  
"The beach is always a nice break from the office and what can I say, things have been so peaceful today...It would take a miracle for anyone to get into trouble today." Ganon said with a yawn and he felt himself slip into a doze.  
At that moment the volley-ball group wandered back to join the rest of the camp, there they found Ike and Sheik, who was now wearing a bikini made from bandages, and they came over to them.  
"Woah Sheik, that bikini is so cute!" Robina said."  
"Thank you." Sheik replied.  
"Mhmm, it really goes well with your personality." Roxie said.  
Ike managed to slip past and walk over to the two rugged looking boys, Pit's feathers were all askew and his face was covered in dirt; Sam's hair was spiked all over the place and he'd gained a black eye. Ike chuckled as they limply advanced towards him.  
"Woah-ho-ho, what happened to you two?" Ike laughed.  
"Beach time volley-ball game." Pit moaned as he fell to his knees.  
"Don't ever think you can beat them Ike, don't ever." Sam said as he fell onto his back and began to pant.  
"Jeez." Ike said as he looked back to the younger girls, "And I thought Sheik could be bad."  
"So...What did you do?" Sam asked.  
"Oh well you see me and Sheik were taking a walk along the beach when there was this sudden freak wave and you wouldn't believe it but-" Ike was saying.  
"Hey!" Link yelled as he and Shulk came into sight, they were both still drenched and bruised from the undersea adventure.  
"What happened to you two?" Roxie laughed.  
"Don't just don't." Shulk said harshly.  
Link gave an apologetic look on Shulk's behalf and shook his head.  
"O-okay." Roxie said, "Sorry."  
"Well it seems like everyone has had an eventful day at the beach." Robina laughed, "And it's still so bright too, we do have time for something else on top of this."  
"Well it'd be kinda rude not to wait until everybody is here right?" Ike asked.  
"I guess so but still, we have no clue where everybody is." Roxie added.  
From her chair Samus looked at the teenagers, individually and sighed.  
"Look at them, they have no idea how tough life can be." She said.  
"Well that's because they're young Samus, who knows, one day they'll find themselves a battle one day." Ganon mumbled.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they will." Samus scoffed as a extremely loud beep came from her laptop.  
She pulled up the tab on the side to fill up the screen and a large yellow circle took up pretty much the whole screen, the laptop began to run slowly as the beeps began to silence.  
"Ganon, quick get up, NOW!" She demanded.  
"What is it? I swear if it's Link again." He groaned as he woke up, then his eyes began to widen, "W-what the hell is that feeling?"  
"I don't know but it's getting closer!" Samus said, getting up quickly and summoning her power-suit.  
"EVERYONE, GET BACK QUICKLY!" Ganon yelled as he darted up.  
The teens looked in his direction as the sound of a huge splash soon followed, a huge eruption of water came from the sea and formed a tornado of water which began to head towards the beach. Ganon leapt high into the air and slammed down with a kick enveloped in huge dark flames which created a wall of fire which pushed into the sea, clashing with the tornado and it burst into another eruption of steam.  
"What was that?" Pit asked, feeling uneasy and readying his bows.  
"GET BACK!" Ganon yelled, looking back at the teens.  
None of them did and the rest of the fighters stood their grounds firmly, each feeling the deadly force coming from the deep. In the steam a huge shadow came into sight, it towered over all the fighters and there was a pair eyes filled with malice and a crimson blood-lust. As the steam disappeared the sleek, black, scaly body became visible and it's back littered with giant blue crystals throwing of sparks like the Fifth of November; it stared down at the fighters below as it opened it's mouth wide and let out a huge roar. The sheer force of the roar created a huge gust of wind which beat the beach surface and the fighters dug their feet down as hard as they could while some went flying. At the front Ganon had his arms crossed and locked his gold eyes with the red ones belonging to the monster, he felt a cold bead of sweat run down his face. Shulk, who had managed to stand his ground, stared up at the black beast with his legs trembling and he couldn't say anything from the shock but he managed to squeeze out one word.  
"Lagiacrus." He said in terror.  
The Lagaicrus' crystals began to glow blue and black lightning surrounded in a blue aura flowed up the beasts back as it opened its' jaw wide and let out a huge blue ray of destruction, as it made it's way along the beach it was followed by explosions which continued to send fighters flying as they barely dodged the huge ray. Ganon leapt high into the air once more and brought his arm back, fist tightly clenched and flung it forward but lightning fast the black Lagiacrus blocked the blow with its' hand which compared to Ganon was the size of five story house. The creature then flexed its' wrist and pushed the back of it's hand out sending Ganon flying into the sand creating a huge cloud of sand. The black Lagiacrus was greeted with a small missile to the face which did nothing but attract it's attention to Samus who was running along the beach; it fired off a bolt of the black lightning at her however Falco phantom dashed just in time to grab Samus and phantom dash further down the beach before launching her into the air where she fired off a large ball of energy. It burst upon hitting the strong black scales and the Lagiacrus and once more was hugely ineffective and it threw its' head towards Samus with a mouth like an ocean ravine when Kirby flew up on the warpstar and grabbed her just in time before jumping off it and slamming down on one the monster's arms with his blade, pinning it to the shallow water. Not even a groan. It flung it's mighty arm forwards and sent Kirby slamming into the sand; Fox made his move and started to run along the beach shooting rapid laser blasts at they eye of the Lagiacrus who simply blinked and started to charge up another ray of electricity. It fired off the huge blast which towered over Fox, the radius of the beam was too huge to escape and too large to reflect.  
"Damn it!" He muttered as the beam got closer.  
"My drill..." A voice shouted as it came closer to Fox.  
Suddenly Link jumped forward as the beam was about to hit and pushed his hips out, the beam made contact with his trunks and pushed his pelvis back; he dug his feet into the sand as the beam became a huge ball of electricity.  
"Is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" He roared as he thrust his hips and sent the huge beam back at the Lagiacrus.  
Upon contact there was a huge explosion which made the Lagiacrus cry out in a small amount of pain while Fox and Link retreated.  
"How did you do that kid?" Fox asked amazed.  
"Trunks made by the Goddess', can reflect any light magic no matter how strong and that's all lightning is!" Link explained.  
"Still you really think that joke was appropriate?" Robina asked unimpressed.  
"Maybe." Link said, "But not right now." He added grimly.  
Pikachu was riding atop of charizard who was flying around the beast and breathing huge streams of fire with the combined power of the electric mouse's bolts and while the flames lingered it didn't do anything to distract the giant creature; Lucario was mid air thrusting her palms forwards and blasting large bursts of aura at it's neck. The beast roared once more creating a shock-wave which blew back the pokemon assault team. On the beach there was a large white glow as Zelda came spinning onto the scene.  
"Hey every-body?" She said slowly as she looked around.  
The flash had attracted the beast as it threw its' hand forwards and went to crush her but Fox mimicked Falco and phantom dashed her to safety and began to skid along the sand before putting her down.  
"Sorry Zelda, no time to explain but just fight!" He said before he dashed towards the water.  
He jumped up and began to run up the giant beast, resorting to his phantasm dash to run along the long neck in seconds and once he reached the head he surrounded himself in flames before slamming down on its' head, the creature raise its' pupils to focus on the small heat.  
"Wrong move." Fox said cockily  
The water below the huge body began to split as a mix of purple and red flames erupted as two men pushed their fists into the base of the Lagiacrus.  
"Falcon, Punch!" The Captain yelled.  
"Warlock's fist!" Ganon yelled.  
The combination of the two moves made the creature wince a little but it was ineffective. The two jumped back as Fox dived off its' head the monster began to fire off sparks all around and the fighters made drastic moves to dodge the oncoming bolts, R.O.B shot lasers to counter them while Megaman supported the beach by tossing leaf shields everywhere; Ike came forwards and and jumped on top of the Lagiacrus' hand.  
"Aether!" He yelled as he threw the sword high into the air.  
As he came slicing down the black Lagiacrus' arm sparks came off the scales as the mighty sword did nothing to it, Ike retreated quickly before the giant monster could get to him; high up above Sheik threw needles in the right eyes of the Lagiacrus, it swung its' head as to attack but Sheik teleported to the other side and repeated the process, going from left to right until the monster had predicted where she'd be a let out a mighty roar sending his spinning downwards.  
"Sheik!" Ike yelled as he ran along the beach to get her.  
A phantom came flying into the sky and slashed its' sword, Sheik jumped off the blade's flat section and came towards the beach, she glanced at Zelda with a smile, hidden by bandages, but to her surprise Zelda had gone on the offensive again. An orb of fire was flying up the creature and when it came to its' face there was an explosion which it shrugged off but it now targeted Zelda once more. She gave a confident look as she blasted another orb of fire in it's direction however the Lagiacrus shot out another huge beam of energy which swallowed the ball. Mario leapt in and with a flick of his magic cape the beam went straight back at the towering creature causing it to stumble somewhat, Pac-man set up his chain of dots along the creature's neck and went zooming up as it hit the underneath of the black Lagaicrus' head and caused it to bounce up towards the sky. In anger the Lagaicrus moved back with a spin creating a huge wave and it retreated into the ocean, as the wave came closer Sonic spin-dashed along the wave cutting it in half and making the huge wave collapse, the water began to settle.  
"QUICK, EVERYONE, BEFORE IT COMES BACK UP!" Ganon yelled as the fighters began to make their way off the beach.  
Suddenly three giant tornadoes of water came from the sea heading straight towards the beach and the black Lagiacrus rose behind them, firing off a laser of energy which blocked the fighters from exiting with a trail of explosions. There was a high pitched sound, like a high note on a piano, when Rosalina came into sight in front of one tornado. She began to wave her wand as gravity began to shift and the tornado of water began to roll around her and become a huge sphere of water which dropped back into the sea; Palutena came flying onto the scene and busted out a reflect barrier which sent the second tornado back towards the final one and as the two clashed the water fell back to the sea. Mid-air Palutena looked up in anger as the Lagiacrus had leapt out of the water and brought a fist forwards, punching the Goddess towards the beach. Pit came flying over and grabbed Palutena before she hit the floor and they both crashed into the sand.  
"Are you okay Lady Palutena?" Pit asked with a groan.  
"I'm fine Pit, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
There was a grim sound as another large beam of electricity came towards the fighters grounded on the , Robina shot a thoron and while it clashed with the beam it did nothing but push it a little; a second thoron came flying and merged with the first one and cancelled out the beam. Rosalina turned to find Robin and Lucina running onto the scene, Lucina was already running at the creature with her blade ready to strike.  
"What happened to you?" Link burst out laughing, "You look like one of Girahim's minions!"  
"Now isn't the time for that Link." Robin said as he ran up the beach, supporting the ground with thorons as the Lagiacrus sent of random bolts of black lightning.  
Sam ran down the beach, gunner mode in his mage robes and blaster, shooting off blue lasers mid-air to counter the random black bolts that were raining upon the beach He transformed into his pirate outfit with his sword and threw chakrams about, absorbing the electricity, when suddenly a stray bolt hit the ground near him and created a shock-wave which bounced him back.  
"D-damn it, despite it being able to physically fight and fire off lasers it's strong enough to launch bolts randomly too." He groaned.  
Shulk hadn't moved from his position from earlier and he simply stood there trembling before the creature when Dark Pit glided past him.  
"Weakling." The dark angel muttered for Shulk to hear.  
Dark Pit fired off blasts from his staff which hit the Lagiacrus and made it wince, the creature turned to Dark Pit and fired off a smaller, more concentrated laser; Dark Pit took off and jumped right and skidded along the sand firing off multiple sniper blasts which bounced the black Lagiacrus' head around before finally he took up to the air.  
"Electroshock arm." He said as he slammed the arm into the creature's head and caused it to groan.  
Before the giant creature could bite back Dark Pit had already flew away and started to belt it with more sniper blasts, flashing Shulk a cheeky grin. Shulk gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the Monado.  
"Screw it, that thing may be stronger...But I won't let people die!" He growled to himself.  
The boy was enveloped in a green glow as he jumped up to the mid-point of the beast's neck and then another jump took him up the face level; Shulk slashed forwards with the Moanado's extension causing the beast to roar in pain. All the black lightning around the beast came towards Shulk but he somersaulted over the Lagiacrus' head just in time and as the creature turned it was greeted with another slice which sent its' head into the black bolts it had fired. As the creature roared Shulk changed into speed and began to run along the water, the rain of black bolts then came towards Shulk, aimed completely to destroy him. He jumped and he dodged and he spun around the black bolts before leaping over the black Lagiacrus' back and repeating the process.  
"Quick, while the bolts are focused on me, let loose on him!" Shulk yelled as he continued to dodge the bolts.  
"Cocky kid didn't have to tell me." Wolf groaned as he fired off his laser blast at the giant creature.  
The beast was assaulted with fire and explosions and lightning yet none of it seemed to do any good against it.  
"This thing seems impossible, nothing we do can hurt it...And we have the land advantage." Link groaned.  
The black Lagiacrus then powered up its' black bolts so they were more like lightning that rained from the sky, making them stronger and impossible to dodge; they hit Shulk causing him to fly towards the beach, covered in smoke. As soon as he landed the beast fired off another concentrated beam of energy at the boy however Sam ran in front of Shulk just in time and used his reflector to divert the beam to behind them; the explosion created a shock-wave which sent the boys rolling along the beach.  
"Thanks Sam." Shulk said weakly as he got up.  
"No problem." Sam groaned, "This is impossible."  
"It's not looking good is it? Still, I won't lose hope against this thing again today." Shulk said determinedly, "If it was a normal Lagiacrus then I'd know its' weakness but I've never actually seen a sub-species like this before. It's much tougher than anything else I've seen."  
"Our attacks don't do much, those black scales are too strong and that lightning is incredibly fierce." Sam analysed.  
"Try getting hit by it." Shulk laughed.  
"What's that?" Sam asked as he looked into the sky.  
"Hm?" Shulk said as he looked up too.  
All the fighters looked up as something small began to fall towards the Lagiacrus' head.  
"Is that a...Tree?" Zelda asked.  
"A tree covered in bombs?" Link said.  
The tree fell down onto the Lagiacrus' head and as it did there were numerous explosions pushing the beast's head down and cartoon-y smoke rose up; T-Link was spotted running down the neck of the creature and onto its' back where when he reached one of its' crystals he unleashed a spinning slice. The black Lagiacrus roared out in pain as it jolted its' back and sent T-Link flying up into the air; it then sent a huge and power black bolt towards the small boy when suddenly Vincent came in-between the two. The boy pocketed the giant bolt and then a second later he took a kamehameha stance and retuned the black bolt but it was larger and much more powerful. The creature dug its' claws into the sand beneath the water as the black bolt pushed it back while it roared in pain, it couldn't grip on and longer and the bolt rolled the Lagiacrus over much to its' anger. It turned and roared sending a huge wave towards the two boys. T-link grabbed Vincent and plunged the master-sword down and upon landing they ran onto the beach, just dodging the wave. The fighters ran after the beasts and continued their useless onslaught as T-Link met up with Ganon, Shulk and Sam.  
"How did you make it act so violently, and manage to hurt it like that? You're attack was too weak to do any real damage." Shulk asked, "Oh no offence."  
"Sure, none taken." T-Link said sarcastically, "Well you see Vincent and I went to the aquarium in the town nearby and they had a library of sea creatures they'd encountered over the years from bloopers to gyrados'; and then I came across something called an Abyssal Lagiacrus, it's a creature so legendary and powerful they were sealed to the bottom of the sea in temples, they're famous for their black bolts. Vincent grabbed me while I was reading and well we could see the black bolts from all the way over there, so we rushed back."  
"That's great and all, but what are its' weaknesses?" ganon asked impatiently.  
"Well, there are some weaker scales along the base of its' back and tail, once they're gone it can't swim and make tornadoes-" T-Link was saying.  
"Tail, got it, FALCON!" Ganon yelled as he ran off.  
"Wait, there's more." T-Link yelled.  
"It's okay, tell us, we can think of something." Sam said.  
"Okay, well those crystals on its' back are highly sensitive and called Lagiacrus crystals which all Lagaicrus species share; they provide the energy for its' electrical attacks which as Vincent demonstrated is highly effective and well they're also the only thing sharp enough the damage the scales and cut through to the skin of the creature." T-Link explained.  
"Hm, so those crystals are the key then...Sam, we'll need to get some crystals to enhance our weapons." Shulk said.  
"Don't worry, I've got a plan." The gunner replied, "We'll need Link and Robina for this to work as well as you."  
Bowser let out a huge cloud of fire which was able to distract the creature and focus its' beams on him, not noticing King Dedede carry Captain Falcon and Ganondorf behind it. Dedede dropped them into the air.  
"Falcon, kick!" The Captain yelled.  
"Wizards foot!" Ganon roared.  
The two were like meteorites at the both became enveloped in their colours of fire and slammed down onto the base of the tail, the Abyssal Lagiacrus roared out in pain and began to spark the black lightning. From above Dark Pit noticed the plan and fired of sniper blasts which made the black bolts target him now. The two men screamed as they heard a small crack, then a squish as they cut through the soft scales and separated the tail from the body. The Abyssal Lagiacrus roared out in pain and fired a huge blue beam into the clouds in anger as Kirby came around on his warpstar and picked up the two men before dropping them at the beach.  
"So, what now?" The Captain asked.  
"I, I don't know." Ganon replied.  
"We know." Link said cockily as he and Shulk ran past the two men.  
Link leapt up onto the beast and equipped the iron boots to set himself firmly in place, Shulk leapt high into the air and shifted his aura to smash.  
"You know when I got here I never thought I'd have to use anything beyond the Monado arts." He said to himself, "BACK-SLASH!" He yelled.  
The Monado's blue laser blade turned red as Shulk came soaring down and sliced cleanly through the giant hill-sized crystal before crashing into the water.  
"Link!" Shulk yelled.  
"I'm on it!" Link shouted.  
He launched the hook shot at the giant crystal and yanked hard pulling the giant crystal towards him; the then put on his silver gauntlets and caught the giant mass, even with the iron boots he stumbled and despite the strength given to him he began to sweat and tremble from the weight.  
"Hyyargh!" He yelled as he threw the crystal high into the air and far above the Abyssal Lagiacrus' head.  
He then set his sights on the beach were Sam was dashing towards Robina was blasting thorons at the creature.  
"Robina!" Sam yelled.  
"Right, time to tip the scales." She said confidentially.  
She surrounded Sam in a purple aura and then launched him up into the air and then blasted elwinds which he rode high up into the sky, he leapt forwards to reach the crystal but he felt himself fall.  
"I'm not going to make it." He said disappointedly.  
"Hang on!" Pit yelled.  
The angel flew up high and grabbed Sam before throwing him forwards.  
"Go get it!" Pit encouraged.  
"Thanks Pit." Sam said happily.  
Mid-flight Sam transformed into his fighter personality, his eyes became empty like a void and he pirate clothing now became a vampire cloak which flapped in the wind; he closed his hands together to make a ball shape which became surrounded in a highly concentrated orange aura.  
"Heachache maker." He said dully.  
He slammed down on the flat section of the crystal and they pushed through the air and shallowly pierced the skull of Abyssal Lagiacrus; it sent huge bolts of black lightning at the crystal, shattering it and sending Sam falling to the ground, unconscious. It fired off a blue beam when Link leapt in the way and knocked the beam away with the backside of his trunks.  
"Peach isn't the only one with power there!" He said.  
The Abyssal Lagiacrus roared sending Link flying to the ground and then sent a concentrated beam which hit Sam directly and sent him flying into the sand with an explosion.  
"Sam!" Robina cried out.  
She glared at the creature angrily and ran towards it, grabbing a large shard of blue crystal.  
"Thoron!" She shrieked furiously.  
The thoron was a giant blue energy way, black lightning spiralling around it; the Abyssal Lagiacrus raised its' arm to block and upon contact there was a huge explosion which knocked it back, is screamed in pain.  
"That's it, use the crystals to power yourselves up!" T-Link shouted to the fighters.  
One by one the fighters found a way to merge the crystals with their weapons. Ike stabbed his blade into a huge crystal then using his fire made it melt until it it cloaked the blade perfectly, Sheik broke they crystals into little needle-like fragments, Zelda used her magic to change their shape to arrows and handed them to Link and so on. dark Pit fired a sniper shot at the creature and pierced its' hands while Pit's arrows zoomed around the monster, cutting it as they curved. Ike used his aether once more ad managed to cut through the monsters skin; now it was taking damage it couldn't fight back, overwhelmed by the pain. Samus made it high into the air with Kirby's help and as she fell she took aim.  
"Eat on this." She said.  
She fired a giant zero laser, black in colour but surrounded in a blue aura, it pushed the creature down onto its' stomach as it roared out in pain, its' head laying upon the beach, one the laser stopped it looked ahead weakly to see Ganondorf, his golden eyes full of rage and excitement.  
"You know what, maybe I should unwind a little." He chuckled evilly.  
He summoned his sword and and started to charge up and warlok's fist, but this time he stabbed the blade cloaked in blue flames as he absorbed the energy from the crystal in his other hand and the second he stabbed the Abyssal Lagiacrus' face blue fire erupted in a huge volume, three times the size of the Abyssal Lagiacrus. As they flames died down there was no body left, just a parting in the sea which started to close up.  
"And that ends that." He scoffed.

There was a harsh bump which awoke him, he looked around a little dazed, his whole body burned and his head was banging. Everyone was laughing and talking on the bus, all of them were a little bruised up. Except from Marth.  
"So I missed out on probably the coolest thing we've ever done?" He moaned.  
"Well it's your fault." Ike groaned, holding an ice bag to his head.  
"Yeah, were where you?" Robin asked.  
"I was getting a cute boys number." Marth said proudly, "And learning what it means to be a noodle."  
"What?" Shulk laughed.  
"You up sleepy head?" Robina asked gently.  
"I, I think so...we won?" Sam asked, still a little dazed.  
"Yeah we won, and everyone's alive thanks to your plan and little Link's knowledge." She said, "Don't move too much, the doc especially advised you don't move too much."  
"So can I rest on your lap?" Sam asked sleepily.  
"Sure you can." Robina said, stroking his head.  
"And then all of a sudden a volley ball came from nowhere and awoke the beast!" Link was explaining.  
"Oh you found our volley-ball?" Robina said.  
"That was yours?" Link shouted.  
The bus started to turn into a row and became as loud as it was when they first entered, as it drove into the sunset the two figures sitting on top of the bus began to talk.  
"So it seems like they handled it well." one of them said.  
"Yes well, certain individuals shinned during this." The benefactor said.  
"I agree, however Ganondorf showed himself to be stronger than we expected, even with his seal on...He'll become a problem."  
"Don't worry my friend, Ganon will be taken care of swiftly, in fact when _it _starts he will be the first one to go."  
"I see."  
"Yes, and I have already made my decision for the first team, after watching them today I know they'll stay even after we start phase three."  
"Hm? And what would that team be?"  
"Shulk, Robina, Sam and Link." The benefactor said as the bus drove into a tunnel.  
As the bus left the tunnel they were gone. 

**And that was the final for the beach arc, a massive 5000 and a bit word battle chapter, and now we'll be going back to random adventures and a total of three arcs. I hope you enjoyed this and we'll see you next wednesday for another chapter of Smash On! **


	40. Chapter 40-Recovery

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Guest, xdaath and Thehobkinauthor  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

All was quiet in the Smash Mansion, no scurrying Link out outbreak of battle, not even the slightest hint of an argument. However, a couple of floors down, someone was being extremely over-worked. The extreme emergency hospital that Doctor Mario runs was in a tense situation, after the great beach battle many fighters had become heavily injured and required serious medical examination, those fighters included: Lucina, Samus, Ganondorf, Kirby, Shulk and Sam. Shortly after returning to the mansion their bodies took a huge toll from being hit by lightning, taking blows from the Abyssal Lagiacrus and whatever they spent their days doing on the beach. Things were quiet in the mansion, because of sadness. Link was pacing up and down the hallway impatiently with his arms crossed while Robin was slumped on the floor.  
"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored!" Link said angrily.  
"So?" Robin replied enthusiastically.  
"So? So?" Link repeated, "We should never be bored here! We have things to do Robin, stuff to blow up, mess to make and fun. Fun to have!"  
"Right now Link, I feel like everyone just needs a break, and besides...Ganon's out of commission for a good while too. Shouldn't we let him rest and come back to work easily rather than to several mountains of paperwork?" Robin asked.  
"I suppose so." Link sighed, "Even I don't want to cause trouble, but we do need something for us to do."  
"I'm sure we'll think of something...Who knows maybe you could even beat the fifth level of Captain Toad today?" Robin laughed.  
"Hey that's not funny! It is a serious and difficult puzzle game." Link argued.  
"For children." Robin said bluntly.  
"Argh, we need a spar. You and me!" Link yelled.  
"Nah, I'm not really feeling it." Robin yelled.  
Meanwhile in the hospital Shulk darted up and looked around worriedly, clutching his chest before laying back down.  
"Not feeling it? You'd give Shulk a heart attack if he heard that! We need to do something today then, I refuse to let the day go by unproductively." Link demanded.  
"You refuse?"  
"I refuse!"  
"Fine." Robin sighed, "I'm not sparring but let's see if we can find a game to play or something along those lines."  
"A game eh...I think I have an idea." Link said.  
At that moment Robina left her room and stumbled upon the two boys wandering aimlessly in the hall. She did not look well at all, her skin was pale and sun deprived and her eyes were extremely heavy and red. You could still see some dried mascara down her cheeks, hours after crying and she was a little thinner than before. She stared at the boys with unsatisfied eyes.  
"You two think you could be a little quieter?" She asked.  
"Sorry." Robin replied sympathetically.  
Link looked the girl up and down and bit his lip, then he narrowed his eyes.  
"Robina? Sorry, I didn't recognise you." Link said.  
"Shut it." She replied, glaring at him intensely, "I know I don't look pretty right now, I don't need you being a sqwog to add to that."  
"I'm sorry whoever you are, I simply just have to do this for security reasons. Can't have strangers running around the place."  
Robina grabbed him by his shirt tightly and pushed him back a little, her grip creasing his clothing, "Link. Shut up. I am not in the mood."  
"Dude, let it go okay...Things are rough." Robin said, trying to smooth the tense situation.  
"You think Sam would want to see you like this?" Link said.  
Robina pushed Link against the wall, grabbed his shirt again and pushed him up to the wall, her arms trembling with anger. Robin stood back and watched, Link didn't seemed scared in the slightest, in fact he was smiling.  
"Stop smiling, now, I will punch you so hard you will reincarnate, die, and the reincarnate a second time." She threatened coldly.  
"You aren't like this Robina, you're silly and fun and not a weak girl who collapses once her boyfriend is in hospital!" Link said back boldly.  
"If Zelda was in the same situation, you'd be able to stand strong right? Would you?"  
Link looked at the angry girls eyes, the furious brown eyes looked as strong as tree bark and yet, they looked wet. Tearing up. Link thought about what had happened when they arrived back at the mansion. As everyone was getting up and out of the bus Robina was trying to wake Sam up but no matter what she did he wouldn't wake up; she began to freak out and grip onto him tightly, the doctor rushed him out of the bus and into the under-mansion. After a couple of hours Dr. Mario had diagnosed him with a coma and no one will know when or if he'll awake, Robina became reclusive for the next couple of days. This is the first time anyone had seen her in days.  
"Would you?" Robina repeated.  
"I would." Link replied, "Not immediately, but by now I would. Zelda wouldn't want me to be like you right now, and as your friends I don't want to see you like this."  
"Isn't Sam your friend too? He's in a coma! And yet you're saying we should go out and have fun, just forget him?" Robin yelled.  
"No! I can't forget him, but I'm not going to go into some kind of mourning like you!" Link yelled back, "He isn't dead, and I know he'll wake up. Robina you aren't weak like this, why are you acting this way...If you were truly mad and upset you'd be rampaging about daily with us and taking out all that frustration."  
Robina stayed quiet for a while, tears began to roll down her cheeks and she looked up at Link, biting her lip and crying heavily.  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT." She cried as Link hugged her, "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE IN A COMA? I WANT TO SMASH THINGS AND I WANT TO CRY, WHY?"  
"That's it Robina, you thrash about as much as you need too." Link had a determined look on his face now, "We're going to wake him up, today!"

The blue sky was deep in colour and literally stretched on forever, the endless blue canvas in the ozone empty, not even a slight fluff of cloud to occupy it. He ran his hand through the long, soft-looking, green grass yet nothing could be felt. No sensation whatsoever just movement. He was in what appeared to be an endless field and in the distance were mountains all around him, he was bound to a circle of fake grass and imaginary snow-capped mountains; Sam knew this wasn't reality, after all he'd just been on a bus with Robina, there's no possible way for him to be here in what seemed like a distant memory. Occasionally he heard a sound which unnerved him, but yet he couldn't remember it clearly. The where and why of the sound remained and utter mystery to him but the what was clearly obvious. Gunshots. The occasional gunshot from nowhere would be enough to set anyone on edge, never mind a cowardly sixteen year old.  
"Why am I even here?" He asked himself with a sigh, "Is this training or something? How many times have I asked these questions?"  
He looked at his hands with a distant stare, opening and closing his hands but feeling nothing except an emptiness he'd never felt before.  
"Why am I even here?" He asked himself with a sigh, "This place? Why does it feel so familiar..."  
"Because you've been here before, that is where the idea of familiarness comes from as it your brain trying to recognise features it used to know." A voice said.  
Sam looked around to see another boy sitting in the grass, he was wearing a blue mage's cloak and wore a pair of rectangle glasses.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"Seriously? My own visual capabilities must be lower than expected if you cannot realise I am you." The boy replied.  
"No, I see we're the same. But who are you?" Sam asked once more.  
"I am the second of your three personalities, the gunner you call upon for tactical advantages." The Gunner explained.  
"My Gunner personality...Does that mean-"  
"Yes, the Brawler may reveal herself shortly."  
"Herself?" Sam asked.  
"Simply because we are all one does not mean we are the same, this is defined by our multiple personalities...And as such she defines herself as a women, are you willing to accept that part of you?"  
"Of course, I need to thank her for all the help she's given me anyway." Sam said with a smile.  
"And not me?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course I should, after all you got me here. Thank you." Sam said flustered.  
"You've always been this week, that flustered act and cowardliness is what created us in the first place." The Gunner said pointing at him, "You don't remember it though...Those times...We have hidden them here."  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"Sam, right now you are in the state of a coma. You entered this mind space approximately five days now, however you should not worry. It is simply I and her as well as you getting used to the energy the Smash Ball provided; you should wake up once she has gotten here and then we must both speak to you."  
"You're getting used to it?"  
"Yes, it's been a solid 14 years since you last used a Smash Ball." The Gunner replied.  
"W-wait, I used a Smash Ball when I was four?" Sam said with shock.  
"Now isn't the time for that...If you recall those times you may shut our world down."  
There was a large flash of light as Sam began to rack his mind of his memories, trying to recall whenever he had a Smash Ball in his life yet he couldn't think of anything and why is it these personalities exist? Because of some tragic event? Events that they remember but he doesn't because they took over for them...He figured it out, something clicked in his head that he just had to say.  
"When I was younger...You two took over my mind and hid memories and partook in events of my life and then chose which I should remember and which I shouldn't...Just like when I competed for Smash! I thought I had done that but then when I got here and I trained with Lucario she trained me and made me aware of you."  
"That's right." Another voice said, Sam turned around to see the Brawler, again she looked identical to him, "It's good to see you have finally figured it out. The fact you can realise this means you are growing and getting used to the stress and trauma, fighting that Abyssal Lagiacrus probably struck a nerve in your mind and then it lead us to here." She explained.  
"So...I'm getting stronger?" Sam asked.  
"Slightly." The Gunner replied, "There will come a time when you need all your strength and you'll have to fight on your own...Until then we will keep hold of certain memories about our parents and childhood."  
"Okay, since both of you are here does this mean I can wake up?"  
"No, you must wait for something to happen. You will not awake until your subconscious registers and important need to awake." The Brawler explained.  
"So I may never wake up?" Sam asked terrified.  
"Yes, you may never." The Gunner said bluntly.

"Right, this is where we will be and then we'll go here, here and here. Robina are you okay with this position?" Link asked, pointing at the giant chalkboard.  
"Yeah, I'll be able to fend off any nurses or doctors that come after us." Robina answered seriously.  
"Please Link, tell me what we're doing." Robin sighed.  
"Easy, we're performing the greatest hiest ever in Smash Mansion! We're breaking Sam out of the hospital." Link answered determinedly.  
"Yes yes I know that but I mean _what _are we doing? Why are we doing this with our lives?" Robin said woefully.  
"Because we're bored." Link answered seriously.  
"What are you? Baymax? Stop being so damn dense!" Robin yelled.  
"Oh come on dude, easy up a little bit, we'll be fine and we're trying to wake Sam up remember?" Link said.  
"Coma patients don't just wake up because of you Link, the only person who would do that would be Zelda and that's just because you use the power of Pythagoras!" Robin argued.  
"Pythagoras?" Link asked.  
"The right-angled triangle guy, basic maths Link." Robin said looking at the confused angel, "Fine let's just get this over and done with." He sighed.  
"Good boy! Let's go get Sam back, time to sneak into the hospital!" Link declared.  
The trio ran down the corridor, the rush and excitement going to their heads with the thought about the immensely difficult task that lay ahead of them; the path they headed down was a dangerous one and they needed nerves of steel as they came upon their way into hospital. Biting his lip from nervousness Link slowly and meticulously pushed his finger forwards, sweat dripping from his head as he pushed down on the button. He retracted his finger quickly with a look of seriousness and then they waited, a few moments later there was a small ding as they doors to the lift opened. Link turned around with a confident and excited smile to find the two tactician's looking at him unimpressed.  
"You're a moron." Robin said astounded, "I've said this before but wow."  
"Oh shut up, I'm trying to make this as exciting as possible." Link argued.  
"Will you two just get in!" Robina snapped as she folded her arms while standing in the lift.  
The two boys hopped in and Link pressed a button, a lot quicker and less dramatic than before and the doors to the lift shut as they descended. The doors were made from glass so you could see into each floor, Link began to note them as they went by.  
"Gym, hangar, car park, sweet shop, tartarus, museum, trophy room." He listed.  
"Please don't do that, we have like another sixty floors." Robina asked.  
"Sorry." Link sighed, a bored look came across his face, "You know we could always make this quicker by-"  
"No!" The two tacticians yelled.  
"Fine!" Link huffed.  
A small tune began to pump out of the barely functioning speakers in the lift, it had a rather nice melody to it when suddenly the base dropped.  
"What the heck?" Robin said.  
"Dubstep Robin, keep with the times." Link commented.  
_Are you Reggie? Get Reggie! Cus you're gonna get wrecked because you body ain't Reggie!  
_"This is actually awful." Robina said irritatedly.  
There was another ding as the doors opened revealing a long white corridor that branched off occasionally, Link rolled out dramatically and looked around, making a gesture for the other two to leave the lift.  
"So where do you want me?" Robin whispered.  
"Stay by the lift, we need you for the quick exit." Link ordered, he turned to Robina, "You get Sam, I have a special target."  
"Okay, just be careful and don't act stupid." Robina hissed as she walked off.  
"Don't worry it's me, what's the worst that could happen?" Link said reassuringly, well it sounded that way at least.  
Link ventured off down the corridors, flinging himself behind a wall whenever he saw doctors or nurses about to come by, making his way towards a certain ward stealthily when suddenly Dr. Mario came around the corner. Link was mid-corridor so he had no-where to dive when he spotted a very large plotted plant, he pushed himself up against the green leaves and watched as the Dr walked by, holding his breath.  
"Link? What are you doing there?" Dr. Mario asked.  
Link stood there in silence, his eyes looking away from the small man.  
"Visiting hours are open you know, if you want to see someone you don't have to hide." The Doctor continued.  
No reply from the 'camouflaged' Hryulian.  
"Okay." He sighed, "I'm going to take this forget pill, and I will forget that you're clearly there and continue on my merry way, okay?"  
Link nodded in a way that made it look like the wind was pushing it, in the sealed under-mansion hospital. Dr. Mario swallowed the tablet and walked continued to walk down the corridor, Link darted out quickly and continued to make his way towards the ward.  
"I'm going to need a ban on that kid coming here." Dr. Mario said grumpily as he headed towards the staff base.  
Link finally came across a large rectangular window and peered inside it. The one bed in the room was occupied by a very tired looking green-skinned man who was deep into reading a book, Link hammered on the windows to attract his attention. Ganon turned to see Link's smiling face pressed up against the glass.  
"Please, please let this be a hallucination, please let it be a side effect of my tablets." He started to say to himself.  
The door slid open and Ganon let out a loud groan.

Robina walked into Sam's ward, she found a huge room simply dedicated to him with his bed in the centre and loads of expensive looking equipment surrounding him; she walked in and sat down on the chair next to him, running her fingers through his hair.  
"You know, you look better than I do right now." She laughed, "We're gonna go on a little trip." She said happily.  
The door slid open once more as a nurse wandered into the room and looked at her a little surprised.  
"Oh, miss Robina...Visiting are we?" She asked kindly.  
"Oh, y-yeah. Of course." Robina laughed nervously.  
"You don't look so good you know, you need to take care of yourself or you'll be joining him here." The nurse laughed as she began to sort through some folders.  
"That'd be a shame." Robina huffed as she picked him up and slumped him over his shoulder.  
The nurse didn't notice the squeak of the springs or even the quick footsteps heading to the door.  
"Okay, so Dr. Mario says he needs-" The nurse said as she turned, looking at Robina carrying Sam on her shoulder.  
The two looked at each-other for a while, neither knowing what to say until finally Robina darted out of the door, the nurse got up quickly and sounded an alarm. In the staff base Dr. Mario sighed as he got up and headed out. Robina ran through the corridors laughing loudly, not caring for stealth any more as suddenly she came to a blockade. There was Dr. Mario with five other doctor at the end of the corridor and she didn't want to return the way she came.  
"I expected Link to do something stupid but not you Robina." He sighed, "I have studied medicine all my life an not once did I ever think stupidity was contagious until today."  
"Well then, I must have a idiotic fever." Robina said.  
"That wasn't even clever, that was just lazy." The Doctor replied.  
Robina pulled out her tome as the Doctor rolled up his sleeve, they stared each-other down. There was suddenly a mix of someone cheering and someone screaming coming towards them from behind Robina, they both looked in the direction confused when Link came crashing around the corner. He was riding atop of Ganon's bed, using his hurricane boomerang as an engine and the hook-shot as a method for tunring, still in the bed was Ganondorf. Who did not look the happiest of all people. Robina jumped back onto the bed as it came racing past her and she lay Sam down.  
"Things go smoothly then?" She asked sarcastically.  
"There we go, now you're you!" Link replied happily.  
"Robina." Ganon said casually.  
"Ganon." She replied back.  
Ganon sighed and picked up his book, doing his best to fight the wind and keep his page. The other doctors ran away while Dr. Mario began to fiddly with something on his wrist; Link watched as a small silver bracelet fell to the floor.  
"So Link, you want to mess around in my hospital do you?" Dr. Mario yelled angrily.  
"Yeah, bring it!" Link laughed confidentially.  
"He has a seal undone." Ganon said casually.  
"Eh?" Link replied, somewhat scared now.  
Dr. Mario pulled his arm back far and then he furiously threw it forwards, a giant pill forming in his hand and then he released it; it spun through the air slowly but gained height quickly. Link moved the bed to the left but the Doctor shot another large pill which was heading in their direction.  
"Damn, they're lasting forever, don't they normally fly fast and then disappear?" Link questioned.  
"His seals off, these are more powerful and suited to his battle style Link." Ganon said, "You'll think of something."  
"Not in the mood for shouting?" Robina asked.  
"I am bed-bound and have to go wherever this bed goes, I'd much rather stay in this bed than go flying due to crashing into a giant pill." Ganon replied tiredly.  
Link steered around the giant the pills, yelling out in frustration. The Doctor clenched his fists and ran forwards at the card, leaping into the path of the bed and throwing his fist forwards. Link smirked as he pushed his shield forwards, the Doctor's fist hit the shield and pushed himself backwards so he was still in the way, and threw another giant pill forwards.  
"Damn it, we can't get pa-" Link yelled.  
"Thoron." Robina said unenthusiastically, the giant beam tore through the pill and hit Doctor, sending him out of the way.  
As the group flew past him Link looked at her sadly.  
"You take the fun out of things." Link moaned.  
"Can we just get upstairs, how are we even waking him up?" Robina yelled.  
"Beats me." Link replied.  
"WHAT?" Robina shrieked.  
"Why am I here then if he's your objective?" Ganon yelled.  
"Adds to the fun." Link said bluntly.  
Robina started to fight with him on the bed much to Ganon's dismay, the bed rushed into the open lift as Robin jumped back in surprise.  
"What the heck? You were only meant to get one kid! Not the whole hospital!" Robin yelled, "Ganon."  
"Robin" Ganon replied.  
Link hit the button on the lift as it rushed up floors.  
"Link I'm going to kill you! Take us back now, at least the Doctor has a better chance of healing him!" Robina yelled.  
"Easy easy, in the sudden rush I have a plan." Link said, "Hop on Robin."  
Robin jumped on the bed with a sigh and as the doors opened the tornado boomerang let rip with an even stronger burst of power and they rushed out into a dark corridor with a blinding light at the end.  
"Where are we going?" Robina yelled.  
"To heal Robina, to heal." Link said profoundly.  
They suddenly felt themselves fall and hit the ground with a thud, they looked around as they rushed down a road with multiple colours.  
"Please Link, we're not." Ganon said with fear."  
"The rainbow road floor!" Link yelled victoriously.  
They rushed up to see everyone lined up at the starting line and when they got close everyone took off, Mario in first, followed by Bowser followed by Peach. Link curved around Rosalina and Baby Mario heading into third place as they went around the first huge bend.  
"I've played Mario Kart 8 enough to know this track inside and out." Link said boldly  
"You've never won!" Robin yelled.  
"That changes today!" Link declared.  
He used the hook shot the easily over-take Peach, they waved as they went past but she flipped them off angrily.  
"Jeez, I want her to be in another castle now." Robina commented, "How is this going to heal him?"  
"You'll see." Link said.

"So, go fish?" Sam asked.  
"We aren't able to play that, as you can see here in this memory there is only a field, some mountains we can't reach and gunshots we cannot find the origin of." The Gunner replied.  
"Oh, right." Sam answered sadly, he clutched his arm and winced, "What?"  
"It would appear like you're finally about to wake up, your friends need you." The brawler said.  
"How-come now though?"  
"Well you want to use that hurricane move move than once right? Your aura's been adjusting so that you can." The Gunner explained.  
"Really? That's so cool!" Sam said excitedly.  
"Just go wake up." The brawler said as the field began to glow white.  
"I will, thank you, both of you. I can't wait to see you both again!" He yelled happily.  
"Don't get used to us, while we're around we'll never achieve our maximum potential." The Gunner said as there was a huge white flash.  
Sam opened his eyes and sat up slowly, he fell back and then felt himself being pulled up, looking around hazily he saw nothing but a black sky with little white bots and then a rainbow coloured floor; he looked up again to see Robina smiling gently at him.  
"R-Robina...Hey." He said weakly.  
"Hey there slee-"  
"GET OUTTA THE WAY OLD MAN!" Link yelled as he zoomed past Mario, "Ha-ha! We're going to win this race!"  
"Why are we here?" Sam asked.  
"It beats me kitten, it really does." Robina said.  
"Hey Sam." Robin said.  
"Oh hey Robin." Sam said.  
"Sam." Ganon said casually, still flicking through his book.  
"Ganon." Sam said looking back.  
Link came to the final stretch of Rainbow Road, he was far ahead in first place and everyone felt somewhat excited to see him come first when suddenly they heard something resembling a sonic boom.  
"No." Link said fearfully.  
They all looked back to see a blue shell come flying towards them.  
"This bed wasn't made to take a blue shell!" Robin yelled.  
"This is going to hurt." Robina said.  
"I was reading a book in hospital ten minutes ago." Ganon sighed.  
Sam looked at the shell and then to his hand, taking a deep breath in and summoning his sword; he leapt up into the air and and spun around, forming a tornado which went flying towards the blue shell. The two clashed sending sparks everywhere, the blue shell went flying off course as they crossed the finish line. Link leapt off the bed and rolled across the floor laughing to himself in victory.  
"Suck on that Shulk! Suck it!" He yelled.  
"That's going to get people writing fanfiction." Robin laughed.

With a ding the doors to the lift opened and the group rolled out of the lift on the bed into the corridor, Sam and Robina hopped off first.  
"Kitten and I are going to do, some catching up...We'll meet you guys later." Robina giggled as she dragged the tired looking Sam off.  
"Okay, see you later!" Link yelled as the two disappeared.  
"You had no idea that would work did you?" Robin said.  
"None whatsoever, I'm just lucky." Link laughed.  
"Want to go see Shulk and rub your victory in his face?" Robin laughed.  
"Yeah, definitely." Link laughed as the walked down the corridor.  
The bed just sat there in the corridor with an unimpressed looking Ganon.  
"Link, Robin." He said, "LINK!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to read the following chapters ^,^ we'll be doing some more random adventures and enjoying things getting happier once more, I wonder what will happen next week...There is something big coming and well someone needs to go shopping...I wonder who, maybe you can guess and leave a review XD Wow, I'm trying to make this like the comment section or something. Sorry.**


	41. Chapter 41-Kill

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, Thegeniusyoshi, Kenzie, Guest and AgentQX  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

He rubbed his eyes roughly, looking into the cracked mirror grimly and down at his reddened hand; he sighed and turned around as he knew what was to come of his day. Walking towards the cafeteria he could hear the loud crashes and yells coming from the busy room, as much as he adored his family you'd think they would learn to be quiet by now. Pushing open the doors he came upon the usual scene of Link and Robin messing around on the floor, Robina cradling Sam, weirdly enough Lucina looked excited by the action and Marth was texting on his phone; deciding to walk past it the demon lord walked on and grabbed some breakfast, he sat down with the rest of the adults who looked at his bandaged up arm nervously.  
"Going for a Sasuke look are you?" Snake asked.  
"What the hell is a sasuke?" Gannon replied.  
"A ninja, when you work in PR you have to learn stuff like that." The soldier sighed, embarrassed about how much he knew about Naruto.  
"Are you okay sir?" Little Mac asked.  
"I'm fine Mac, you don't have to worry." Ganon answered calmly.  
As he picked up a spoon, he clenched his hand and hissed in pain. Little Mac was going to say but Bowser interrupted.  
"You know paperwork will be a goomba to handle with that busted hand." He said.  
"No rest for the wicked Bowser...Especially the wicked." Ganon replied attempting to eat.  
"In that case I'll handle the paperwork." Samus said authoritatively, "Go into town, you look like you need a day out anyway."  
"Today? No I can't leave today." Ganon insisted.  
"No." The Captain said, placing his hand on Ganon's shoulder, "We got this, YESH?"  
"Fine, I'll go into town today...I do have some stuff I was meant to take care of." Ganon sighed.  
"Good, Samus and I got this down!" Bowser said cheerfully, getting his claws stuck in the table.  
"Maybe I can help too." Mac said.  
"No!" Samus burst out hastily, "I mean, no thank you Mac...We'll be able to handle things just fine."  
"Fine, I'm gonna go boxing today then. You know? Mix it up a little?" He said excitedly.  
"Mix it up? Oh please, you boxing is as much a mix-up as Mario is a plat-former!" Dedede laughed.  
"It doesn't matter if you do the same thing over and over again, as long as it is mixed up...In your heart!" Mac said seriously.  
The sounds of the koopa kids came cheering from the back-ground yelling how cool Mac was.  
"That didn't even make any sense!" Samus barked at them.  
Ganon got up and walked away from the table solemnly, pacing through the cafeteria quickly and ignoring everyone else; the teens watched the old man go, causing some confusion what was up with him.  
"Ganon looks a little sad today doesn't he?" Sam said sadly.  
"Yeah, I wonder what's up...He seemed so much better in hospital, which is horrible to say." Robina chuckled a little.  
Marth and Link looked at each-other, Link got up off Robin and Marth got up himself.  
"Sorry Robin, we'll have to finish this later...Me and Marth have to go some place." Link said calmly.  
"Eh?" Robin said, confused.  
"Marth and I." Lucina said sternly.  
"I didn't know you were like this on the rules of grammar too." Robin laughed.  
"I'm getting better, really." Lucina said argued.  
"I wonder what's getting them." Sam said.  
Zelda just stayed silent as she watched them leave.

Ganon slammed into the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust, and got up.  
"Maybe I should have just used my magic." Ganon said as he brushed himself off, "No, I don't deserve easiness today."  
He started to stroll along the green field, the mansion high up in the air above him, looking around it was surprisingly peaceful despite the fact this place was meant to be monster infested. Whatever the case he was grateful the area was so quiet and tranquil which made a pleasant change from the hectic yelling and shouting of the mansion; he heard a low growling come towards him, turning to his right he saw a large beast come towards him.  
"Please for your sake stay back." He said grimly.  
The beast continued to run towards him, Ganon's calm stare turned to an evil glare and he was surrounded in a dark aura; he leapt up and slammed the monster's face into the ground before stabbing his blade into it's face multiple times.  
"Woah, aren't we aggressive today?" Shulk asked, looking up from his book.  
The boy was sitting upon the back of the creature, calmly observing Ganon's behaviour.  
"Ah, if it isn't our cocky God-slayer, what brings you down here?" Ganon asked.  
"I'm just observing nature, I am a researcher after-all...I'm mostly interested in the Monado right now you see? This thing can't cut flesh or harm people and yet here I am using it to fight." Shulk explained, "I'm seeing if it'll work on all flesh and such right now...I know it still works on machines because it causes a special interference with some of the stuff up there. Can't walk past R.O.B without him turning into a stereo...weirdly enough he only plays one song." Shulk began to whistle 'Hello my baby, hello my darling."  
"R.O.B's old and could only download the one song from back in the day; can you please not mess around with the other fighters...As for your Monado it's probably the benefactor." Ganon replied.  
"Oh? Howcome?" Shulk asked curiously.  
"Well you see they have the power to warp the rules of this planet and such, they probably made it this way so you can fight amongst the the rest of us." Ganon explained.  
"Oh I see...They sound pretty powerful then, hm, maybe I'll have to knock them down a little." The boy answered cockily.  
"Sure, there we go. Research done." Ganon said uninterestedly as he walked away.  
"You know while you're down here you could help me study somewhat." Shulk yelled.  
"Sorry Shulk, I'm too busy to answer all your problems and talk about the stupid benefactor today.  
"What's eatin' him?" Shulk asked himself as he heard another loud roar getting closer.

The outskirts of the eastern town were rather quiet, the sun beamed down quite nicely making the day become peaceful once more for Ganon. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but a certain tune came to his head, he began to hum it peacefully as he wandered down the old looking town. There was a delightful smell of tea coming from a nearby cafe, the place was small and seemed quiet. Deciding to investigate Ganon wandered into the cafe and took in the sights; it was rather cosy, neat tables and chairs as well as this it was surprisingly empty.  
"Welcome to Betty's, may I get you something sir?" The lady behind the counter asked.  
"Ah yes, thank you." Ganon answered cheerfully, "I'll just have a regular cup and some shortbread please."  
"Of course, good luck finding a seat." The lady laughed as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
Ganon chuckled as he sat down on the table. While the peace was quiet and a rather nice change from noise at the mansion he did feel rather lonely; no Samus yelling at him, no fights to break up, not even any bothering children asking to play with him. Before he knew it he was whistling the tune from his head, his eyes widened as the tune stopped as he came to terms with what it was.  
"_Soldier boy, why do you march?_" He sang quietly.  
He clenched his busted hand making him wince and the bandages to grow a little red, biting his lip and making a painful expression; the flashbacks that came to him were quick and relentless, the stretcher, the phone call and holding his hand as he...  
"Tea's here!" The lady said cheerfully as she placed down the cup &amp; saucer and shortbread biscuits on the table neatly.  
"Ah thank you." Ganondorf said, snapping from his day dream.  
"Mind if it sit? It was a little lonely here." She asked politely.  
"Oh, go ahead." Ganon said, stirring the brown liquid slowly.  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Oh of course! You're Mr. Ganondorf from 'Smash!' right?"  
"Yes, I am. Day of from paperwork you see."  
"Oh that must be good. I'd kill for a day off here."  
"I can assure you, you wouldn't."  
"Hm?"  
"Kill. You wouldn't kill for a day off here." Ganon replied grimly.  
"Of course not, it's just an expression after all." The lady laughed nervously.  
"Of course, I'm sorry." Ganon apologised, "I haven't been out the office in a while."  
"So you went from the straight from hospital to work? I couldn't do that!"  
"How do you know about the hospital?" Ganon asked.  
"Well there's the fact matches were cancelled for a while and then you, Link and some others went crashing onto a Mario kart race which was broadcast over TV."  
Ganon stopped stirring his tea and took a sip from it, he looked at the girl.  
"So you saw the bed incident then?"  
"Who didn't?" The girl laughed.  
"In my defence I was kidnapped, Link can be quite a handful." Ganon sighed, "Shouldn't this place be more busy? Your service is great and such."  
"Thanks, we did use to get some regular business but then the gangs moved into town." The girl sighed.  
"Gangs?"  
"Yeah, not so long ago two gangs made themselves active around the edge of town and things got more rough."  
"What about the police?"  
"They won't help." She sighed, "We're on the outskirts of the city, so we're 'too far out to help', what a buncha jokers."  
The mental image of Shulk came to Gannon's mind, making him grunt slightly.  
"That's problematic I suppose, how far away from this store are they?" He asked.  
"Well actually-"  
The store lady was interrupted by a loud crash as the window smashed to pieces and two thuggish looking kids came running into the store, one threw a smoke bomb onto the floor and the other ran over to the cash register; they quickly dived towards the window once more and made a run for it.  
"Ninjuz rules!" One yelled.  
"Ad damn it to hell! Those Ninjuz members are such ugh! And the Samurons are even worse!" She yelled.  
Ganon got up peacefully and clicked his neck, he then leapt out through the same window and looked around, he spotted the two run into an alleyway; jumping after them he caught up quickly and knocked one out in one hit before grabbing the one with the cash register and slamming him into the wall.  
"Where are you going with that?" Ganon yelled furiously.  
"I-I er, b-back to the h-home base!" The kid shrieked.  
"Why did you steal that money?" Ganon continued to interrogate.  
"A-a war s-sir, t-today's the day us Ninjuz clear out those filthy Samuron scumbags!" The kid said in a mix of fear and excitement.  
Ganon knocked the kid out with his dark aura and grabbed the cash register before returning to the store.  
"So, could you tell me where the Samuron hideout is?" He asked nicely.

The scene was quite the site to behold, it was a large empty building but from inside came the loud shots on gunfire and screaming; Ganon walked in through the front entrance to look at the place. The walls were grey with graffiti randomly spray-painted here and there, tatty and rotten furniture, racks of weapons such as swords and guns and of course, the foolish youth fighting.  
"I don't know who you are old man, but you better get out of here!" A kid in a red hoodie yelled.  
"Red, that makes you a Samuron." Ganon replied.  
"Oh so you a Ninjuz?" The boy yelled as he took a shot, "I didn't know those rats were this desperate."  
Ganon dodged the bullet easily and ran at the boy, knocking him down in one kick.  
"I'm not either of your foolish gangs.  
Ganon's attack had caused a sudden disruption on the lower floor.  
"Eh who's that punk?" A Ninjuz yelled.  
"Who gives a damn you punk!" A Samuron yelled.  
"That guy took done one of us!" Another red-clad teen yelled.  
Ganon huffed as he jumped around the room knocking down teen after teen before he moved up floor by floor and repeating the process; each floor was pretty much the same with no change in difficulty, he actually felt a little guilty beating down on such weak opponents.  
"You're going down!" The Ninjuz leader yelled.  
"Screw you!" The Samuron leader retorted.  
The two were fighting in the attic, separated from their troops and the interference from Ganon. They clashed their blades and each took their own shots using their guns when suddenly a blue-clothed teen came crashing through the floor.  
"Archie?" The leader of the Ninjuz yelled, confused.  
There was a loud thud from the stair-well as they saw a red-clothed teen crash into a wall.  
"Maxwell!" The Samuron leader yelled with concern.  
"Seriously, Archie and Maxwell?" Ganon asked as he walked up the stairs calmly, "As if the red and blue wasn't bad enough but Archie and Maxwell? Are you guys just really gangsters or over-active pokemon enthusiasts who couldn't even catch a bidoof?" The demon lord mocked.  
"W-what the? Is that Ganondorf?" The Samuron leader asked.  
"Yeah, it is!" The Ninjuz leader yelled taking the opportunity to shoot the Samuron in the leg and shoulder.  
Ganon quickly moved across the room, grabbing the Ninjuz and slamming him into the wall and punching him in the stomach.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ganon hissed at the Ninjuz, "You could have killed him!"  
"Yeah so?" The Ninjuz huffed.  
The Samuron fired his gun at Ganon but he dodged it and grabbed the Samuron, adding him to the collection of teenagers against the wall.  
"Don't even try and target me." Ganon said, "You there, blue."  
"Y-yeah." The Ninjuz groaned.  
"What would you have done if you killed him?"  
"Eh? Isn't that obvious? Rule this area with my gang."  
"Is that all? I think you forgot some things." Ganon said.  
"Like?" The Ninjuz asked annoyed.  
"If you shot him then how would you deal with his grieving family, how would you deal with yours knowing you're a murderer-" Ganon started to yell angrier as he continued, "AND HIS FRIENDS? YOU THINK THEY'D LET THIS GO EASILY? AND WHAT WOULD YOU REALLY DO? GANGS GET BORED, YOU MADE THIS THING BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED AND PROBABLY ARGUED WITH THIS GUY? WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT HIM HUH?" Ganon barked furiously.  
"I-I, uhm." The Ninjuz said, struggling for words.  
"AND YOU?" Ganon barked at the Samuron.  
"...You're right, we Samurons will disband today." He said with defeat.  
"You're just going to give up?" The Ninjuz yelled.  
"I don't won't anyone dead okay! Not after, not after what he said!" The Samuron yelled back.  
Ganon dropped the boys and started to walk away.  
"You two disband now, stop harassing the townsfolk would you." Ganon yelled as he walked down the stairs.  
"Yes sir!" The fear-struck youths yelled.  
As Ganon walked through the house he started to sing once more, moving the unconscious bodies as he walked along.  
"_Soldier boy please come home to your family._" He sang grimly.

The sun began to set as he met up with the cafe lady once more.  
"I don't think the gangs will bother you any more today." Ganon said happily.  
"Oh why thank you, I can't believe you did that for us, thank you." She said excitedly.  
"It's nothing really, I'm used to beating sense into some reckless kids." Ganon chuckled.  
"Here mister!" An excited little girl yelled, handing the man some flowers.  
"They're red Healingers, we associate them with fire, which you showed today when you fought the youths." The old lady behind the girl said.  
"Sorry, when I saw you head off to fight the gangs...I just had to tell everyone that you'd gone to save us. This is my sister and my nan." The lady said.  
"Thank you, I needed some flowers like this today." Ganon said, before walking off.  
"Bye bye!" The little girl yelled.  
"Next time tea's on the house!" The lady yelled as Ganon walked into the sunset.  
The demon lord dragged himself up the large hill, taking each step slowly as he got closer and closer to the peak.  
"_Soldier boy why do you fight, soldier boy please don't die, soldier boy please come home to your family, soldier boy please don't die, soldier boy...I miss you._" Ganon sniffled as he looked down at the grave atop of the hill.  
He fell to his knees and stared gloomily at the grey gravestone; he placed the flowers on the ground in front of it and started to hammer his busted hand on the ground in anger.  
"DAMMIT, GODDESS DAMMIT, DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" He roared, "I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? WHY? WHY?"  
The tombstone read: _Roy, Here lies a brave fighter, Smashed down in his youth, enjoy peace soldier boy. _Ganon remembered the day very clearly all those years ago.

It was back when 'Smash!' was still getting started up, the melee days as the fighters called it; amongst the fighters there were two that showed ludicrous amounts of strength, Mewtwo and Roy. Roy had ran into Ganon's office that morning, bright and cheerful.  
"Mornin' Ganon, how are you enjoying your new office?" Roy asked happily.  
"Ah Roy!" Ganon replied just as happily, "It's great, you know I can't believe Captain Falcon let me take his place."  
"I think you'll do a great job, ever since you've got here you've cared for everyone like they were family."  
"Well that's because I see everyone here as my family, my sons and daughters and my sisters. That includes you Roy, you are...someone I'd call my dearest son."  
"Ganon...That means so much to me, thank you. I'd say you're like a father to me too. Hey hey, why all this sentimental rubbish? You're a man of action aren't you? Don't tell me this job has already gotten to your head." Roy laughed.  
"No no, none of that. And yes my actions do speak louder." Ganon said handing Roy a note, "I managed to get you, and your rival a battle against our current benefactor...The Master Hand, probably the strongest thing in existence."  
"Woah! Ganon...T-this is, amazing! Thank you." Row replied excitedly.  
"What can I say Roy? You deserve it, I mean you've worked so hard and gotten so much stronger since we first met."  
"First met eh? You mean when I couldn't even hold a sword and was alone on the streets?" Roy laughed.  
"Yeah, those were some good times, me and you eh?"  
"Ganon, I can't find a way to thank you enough for all this." Roy said as he gestured around to everything, "You took me in and raised me, taught me how to fight and survive and look at me now I'm strong and even younger than you!"  
"Roy, just win today, and then we'll go out for a celebratory dinner!" Ganon cheered.  
"Okay! This'll be so great, I-I have to go find Mewtwo and tell him how great this is and to thank you." Roy said running out the room excitedly, he stopped, "As for victory dinner-"  
"A burger Royal meal." Ganon said.  
"Super-sized and?" Roy tested.  
"No mayonnaise." Ganon laughed.  
"Brillaint, I'm gonna go find Mewtwo! See you later, dad." Roy laughed on his way out.  
Roy ran right past Captain Falcon who was just passing through.  
"Why is he so happy?" The captain asked.  
"Well I got him and Mewtwo a fight against the benefactor you see." Ganon explained.  
"What? Really?" He asked worriedly, "Yesh?"  
"Yesh yesh." Ganon laughed.  
"NO Ganon! This is not a yesh time, they won't be able to take him!" The captain yelled.  
"Eh? Those two are the strongest beings I've ever seen, they'll be fine. I believe in them." Ganon replied seriously.  
A couple of hours later Ganon was starting to sort through some paperwork, the rain and thunder creating a dull atmosphere which depressed the young man.  
"You know, I hope if I'm able to keep this job I'm still not doing paperwork in ten years." Ganon sighed.  
Samus burst through the door, panting and slamming her hands on the desk.  
"Ganon!" She yelled.  
"Woah, Samus, what's up?" Ganon asked a little shocked.  
"It's Roy!" She continued frantically.  
"OH he's back?" Ganon asked excitedly, "I can't hear how well it went."  
"Ganon..." Samus continued.  
Ganon charged down the halls of the mansion, panting heavily and full of rage as he ran towards the arena; after entering the large area he looked around quickly and worriedly, the rain hitting his head hard and there he spotted the fighters gathered around the boy.  
"Roy!" Ganon yelled as he ran towards the group, charging through all the fighters before coming to his knees.  
He looked down at Roy, he was missing an arm and his legs, his hair fell over half of his face which was sizzling as it had just been burned; the boy was extremely pale and his eyes were weak. Using his one working eye Roy looked at Ganon weakly and smiled, giving his hand to Ganon.  
"He was strong Ganon, really strong." Roy coughed.  
"W-what happened? Why did he do this?" Ganon asked panicked.  
"I suppose if you...want to...stay the strongest, you gotta...go to the extreme." Roy continued weakly, "Mewtwo...I'm sorry, his body was completely destroyed before me." Roy began to cry, "It hurts Ganon, I-I'm sorry."  
"Come on Roy, come on. This is...this is nothing right! Roy. You're a soldier, soldier on Roy, come on Roy. Soldier! Boy! SOLDIER BOY!" Ganon shrieked, tears running down his face as he screamed into the night sky.

Ganon gritted his teeth as he looked into the sunset filled sky.  
"Roy...I'm sorry I killed you...I hope you like the flowers, they're fire like you." Ganon said sadly, he then looked at a pile of crystals which sat next to the grave.  
He pulled out one from his pocket and flung it onto the pile.  
"Sorry Mewtwo...We don't have a grave for you, don't have a body eh? Even still, you were never one for a grave." Ganon continued.  
He remembered back to the phone call from the benefactor, it was the first time he could ever relate a sound to them.  
"Master Hand...If that voice was yours!" He said angrily, "I'll destroy you, and if it's not I'll find you and rip you apart finger by finger! YOU HEAR ME, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

**I'm so so sorry, we've had two sorta grim chapters in a row now with Sam's coma and now Ganon's history and his reasons why he is so angry at the benefactor, or is it the benefactor? Will Ganon find Master Hand at the end of his journey or die trying? Make sure you tune in next wednesday to see what's going on...eh what was that? A shopping spree that was hinted last week? Oh yeah that...Things changed priority wise in my mind I guess sorry if you were looking forwards to that, make it up to you? Sure why not, take another bonus paragraph or story below.**

Bowser moved around the office carefully, sweat running down his scaly face as he nervously looked around.  
"You look gross." Samus said coldly.  
"Hey you try moving around this place without wrecking it!" Bowser yelled throwing his arms about.  
He tore through some paperwork with his claws and screamed.  
"Ahh w-we're dead!" He yelled nervously.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Samus yelled horrified.  
Bowser stumbled back and fell onto Ganondorf's desk, crushing it while Samus screamed.  
"Stop moving around you idiot!" Samus continued to yell as she walked over to him.  
She tripped on some of the knocked over paperwork and on reflex fired his gun straight at the shelves, the laser blast made them catch fire.  
"What are you doing?" Bowser yelled.  
"S-shut up I can handle this!" Samus screamed nervously.  
At that moment Little Mac walked into the room carrying drinks in his arms.  
"Hey I thought you two could use-" He was saying before he lost grip and they spilt over more paperwork.  
The smoke alarm went off and the sprinklers let loose, making everything in the room wet.  
"I'm a little clumsy you see." Little Mac said apologetically.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Samus whined.  
"You're the one who started the fire!" Bowser roared.


	42. Chapter 42-Shopping Spree

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Faeriehero  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The tune of her harp floated gently around her, the ancient rhythm brought her a sense of divine peace; Sheik was simply resting against her bed, eyes closed with bliss, imaging the gentle breeze of Hyrule field against her bandages and the bright blue sky. 'Smash!' was a fantastic place and that's where she sees Ike but one day she hopes to return to those fields with him, they don't even have to live there, just be there. The gentle melody was interrupted by an excited, loud knock on her door. Sheik didn't even have to wonder who it was from the knock, sighing a little she opened her eyes and walked over to the door. She was greeted by Zelda, hair dripping wet and her clothes damp despite the weather outside, most likely just got out of the shower; and from the excited look on her face Sheik knew she'd had a sudden idea, however she played the part.  
"Oh Zelda, I didn't expect you." Sheik lied nicely, "What brings you here?"  
"Sheik I had a super sudden idea and we must go as soon as possible!" Zelda replied quickly.  
"Easy no princess, you look like you just got out the shower-"  
"I did, that's why we have to get ready quickly!"  
"At least come in and dry your hair, honestly." Sheik said letting her walk past.  
Zelda jumped onto the bed and bent over the side as she rummaged for a hair-dryer, Sheik sat next to her and returned to her harping. While Zelda's search continued Sheik racked her mind for what the plan could be: Something Link come up with, a play date of sorts, maybe a battle or even she found two salon vouchers in a magazine is what any outing usually revolved around; while it was repetitive and left little to the imagine Sheik enjoyed the 'girl days' she and Zelda shared.  
"So, what is it this time?" Sheik asked.  
"We'he ginmaph go mphing!" Zelda mumbled excitedly, mouth stuffed with some bread.  
"Where did you get that?" Sheik asked surprised.  
Zelda pointed down the edge of the bed were a bowl, now empty, lay. Sheik looked at the girl unimpressed.  
"That was my breakfast." She said in a dull tone.  
"Well you should have eaten it, you know if you've got food lying around I'm gonna get it." Zelda laughed as she continued with her search.  
"Fine fine, well then now that you've finished could you-"  
Sheik was interrupted by the sudden sound of the hair-dryer which Zelda now successfully started to do her hair with; Sheik gave the girl a defeated look and rest her head back against the purple wall. As the noise started to soften Sheik put her eyes back on Zelda once more, her jaw dropped behind her bandages.  
"A-afro?" Sheik said confused.  
"Gah my hair always does this!" Zelda whined as she started to brush down her hair roughly.  
"Hey hey, come on now you'll damage it like this, give me that!" Sheik said authoritatively as she grabbed the brush and knelt up behind her to start the process.  
"Thanks Sheik, I can always rely on you!" Zelda chirped happily.  
"Yeah yeah I know, so what's this idea you've had?" Sheik asked finally.  
"Oh we're going to go shopping!" Zelda announced excitedly.  
'_Shopping, of course...Well it may be fun_' Sheik thought, imagining some ninja shops.  
"Do you have anything in mind you want to shop for?" Sheik asked, looking confused as she pulled out some pink fluff from the hair.  
"Oh we're not going for me silly, we're going for you!"  
"For...Me?"  
"Yeah yeah, you and Ike are getting married after all! Even if I'm not your best woman I'm gonna help you prepare and get a dress, some shoes...Oh oh and we can't forget to get you some coloured bandages for the after party." Zelda listed happily, wincing when Sheik was a little rough.  
"Zelda...They're called maid of honours." Sheik replied coldly.  
"Hey come on at least act even a little sentimental, I wanna see that rare smile of yours again!" The girl moaned.  
Sheik smirked behind her bandages and hugged her friend from behind.  
"Just look in the mirror, bar our eyes and hair we have the same face, hence why I wear these bandages...Even so, you know you'll be the maid of honour, who else would I pick?" Sheik asked as she went back to brushing.  
"Robina?"  
"You're kidding right, with her in charge the place would seem all lovey-dovey."  
"You're getting married!" Zelda laughed.  
"So?"  
"Palutena?"  
"I know hyrulian style is pretty old fashioned but I need something a bit more modern than 'Roman Goddess'"  
"Lucina?"  
"I want to have fun at my own wedding." Sheik said.  
"Aw that's so mean, Lucina's fun!"  
"She's getting out of her shell lately for sure, however she's still the kind of girl that come fancy dining would yell at me if I used the wrong fork."  
"There are wrong forks?" Zelda asked.  
"Forget it." Sheik sighed as she ragged the brush firmly.  
"Owwww!" Zelda screamed.

Centre Plaza was a busy as it normally was. Being a mostly shopping district where you could find all sorts of rare trades from masks that let you become other species to tags that disposed of spirits all the way up to huge brand stores such as 'Stone's Gem house' or 'Mr. Saturn'. Sheik and Zelda had dressed casually for the occasion as they walked through the busy square centre, they looked around at all the bright colours and took in all the exciting smells; Sheik wasn't particularly interested in any market stall deals and she was doing her best to keep the excited princess at bay.  
"Zelda please control yourself, they're just simple stalls." Sheik said.  
"I can't help it, the food smells so good~" Zelda sang as she looked around googly eyed.  
Sheik sighed as she dragged the princess to a quieter alleyway.  
"So, do you have any list or itinerary of shops we need to visit?" Sheik questioned.  
"Oh yes of course!" Zelda replied as she started to fumble around with a piece of paper, "We have to go to Torchwick's dust shop, we can scout some good deals on temples for you guys for now, then we have to go to Matt's bow-tie emporium to find Ike a suit, after that Donna's dress-wear for your dress...Those three are in Nook's Mall so we can get them over and done with quickly, oh and the food court-"  
"Obviously." Sheik laughed.  
"Oh of course we have to go to Swirlix and Spritzee sweet and scent's while we're there. Then we just have to go to a cafe out in East village, Ganon said there's a nice cafe there for us and an old lady runs a flower shop which would be nice to look at."  
"That sounds all so busy, was this really a 'sudden idea'?" Sheik asked a little bewildered.  
"Heh, heh...Well I may have been planning it a little longer than I let on." Zelda chuckled, "Come on then let's go!" She added cheerfully as she head Sheik towards the mall.  
Sheik smiled as they walked over to the giant building, which even from a good distance away seemed extraordinarily large. Once they reached the huge building they entered and looked around in amazement, there were at least fifteen floors and all of them seemed endlessly wide; the were huge lights and chandeliers hung all round the mall and trees and other foliage scattered here and there for some average decoration. The two walked along the yellow tiled floor in amazement.  
"Woah, is this really a Nook mall? Since when did buying and selling apples become such a good investment?" Sheik asked.  
"Well Tom Nook is into property, I imagine that keeps them relatively in good business...I heard he got himself involved in some condos being built in the Hoenn region." Zelda said as she looked around the place.  
"So which store is up first again?" Sheik asked.  
"Um, Torchwick's, after all a good thing to scout for is a venue." Zelda said.  
The two walked over to a large set of escalators which led up towards the second floor. They got on the busy moving stairwell and leaned against the plastic pulley as the ascended.  
"Jeez, each floor is almost five stories high...Do the shops need to be so big?" Sheik asked as she looked around.  
"Well all the shops on this floor look so high-maintenance so I imagine they'll get shorter as we go up...Oh my Goddesses." Zelda said horrified as she looked up.  
"What?" Sheik said as she looked around when her eyes widened.  
On the escalator opposite to them Ike and Marth were coming down, huge bags of shopping in hand and deep in conversation. Zelda began to freak out as they got closer.  
"Chill it's only Ike and Marth." Sheik said calmingly.  
"No no, this has to be a secret day out! They can't know we're here!" Zelda panicked.  
Sheik glanced back towards the boys and then at Zelda.  
"Kiss me." She said suddenly.  
"What?" Zelda asked, blushing brightly.  
"Public display of affection make people uncomfortable." Sheik said as she pulled Zelda closer.  
As Ike and Marth were about to come by She pushed her face against Zelda's for a long period of time until the boys passed, Ike glanced back a couple of times as did Marth who got annoyed.  
"What you have a problem with two girls kissing?" Marth asked angrily.  
"What? Dude no, you know that I support that stuff. But come on, anything romantic like that should just been done elsewhere, I wouldn't even kiss Sheik this openly because I know she wouldn't like it." Ike defended.  
As the two girls came to the next floor Sheik pulled away and they walked over to a clear area.  
"My mouth tastes like hospital." Zelda coughed, "How does Ike kiss you though those things."  
"He uses his tongue." Sheik said calmly.  
Zelda became more flushed.  
"I'm kidding, I pull my bandages down for him." Sheik continued.  
"Oh I see, haha." Zelda laughed nervously.  
"So do you know where we have to go?" Sheik asked.  
Zelda looked around for a map and when she found one she traced her fingers along the path they needed. As she lead Sheik along Zelda started to glance around a lot more.  
"What's up?"  
"Why where those two here? And if they were here then imagine who else could be here! This may become problematic." Zelda said quickly.  
"Come on, you know that this is a public place. Anyone could be here, but I imagine it was just those two here today. Everyone else will probably just be resting and stuff." Sheik reassured her.  
"Thanks, I hope that's true." Zelda said, breathing out.  
After walking around the many corners of what seemed like 'Nook's labyrinth' they finally found the small blue shop, there was a large open door leading into the place and all over the wall were many pictures of temples and shots of who they presumed to be Mr. Torchwick smiling happily in all of them.  
"Why hello there, Purple, Mummy." A somewhat charming but yet strangely antagonising voice rang.  
The two girls turned to see a man with emerald eyes and ginger hair swept over one side looking at them; he had a cigar in his mouth and wore a fine white coat, he was leaning on a walking stick behind the counter, he looked identical to the man in the photos.  
"Woah, are you Mr. Torchwick?" Zelda asked.  
"Please, feel free to call me Roman. So Purple what brings you to this neck of the woods? After a nice expedition, into some absolutely "fascinating" history or like me just live to party?" Roman asked.  
"Well you see it's my friend Sheik's wedding coming up and well we need a few venues." Zelda explained.  
"Oh fantastic, I'm glad you came to me. Truly. After all my deals are well-" He laughed, "So cheap it could be called criminal; of course we're are a perfectly morally upstanding business, so Mummy. What'ca feelin' about this?"  
"I'm not a fan of being called Mummy. It's Sheik." Sheik said sternly.  
"Well well, don't curse me now." Roman said cheekily, "How about you ladies flip through this book in the meantime then, see if you like anything." He said as he walked away into the back.  
"I don't like that man." Sheik said coldly.  
"So sassy." Zelda said as she started to flick through the book.  
The temples varied to old, older, ancient and could just be a run-down fast food joint; the temples were nice though, great patterns and columns. As they flickered through they heard some loud voices yelling from down the corridor, curious the two girls took a peak. Coming towards them were Link and Robin who were yelling over something to do with a 'ship' and 'not again'. Zelda panicked a little as Sheik calmly grabbed her and and dragged her into a large bush within the store, seconds later the two boys came walking into the store.  
"Hey, Torchwick, you in?" Link yelled as he leaned against the counter.  
"Why are we here in a...I don't even know what this place is. Why are we in this shop, we need to be taking care of the mess we just left outside!" Robin said angrily.  
"Relax, it'll clean itself up." Link said calmly.  
"Oh jeez Link, how many craters have you seen clean themselves up?" Robin asked sarcastically.  
"At least one, that's if I fail and have to repeat a three day cycle again. Crater, no crater." Link explained.  
"Oh my God, oh my God." Robin said into his hand as he looked around.  
"Ah boys what can I get...Out." Roman said as he turned around after coming through the back.  
"What?" Link asked.  
"I don't do business with you Link, last time I leant you a temple I got a complaint of the next couple wanting to use it that the place was flooded, and they found a giant dead morpheel in the basement!" Roman yelled.  
"I couldn't help that, I was on a journey after all. Very spiritual." Link retorted.  
Robin made a very obvious sarcastic laugh behind Link.  
"And what's that about?" Link asked annoyed.  
"Well for someone who reincarnated so many times I don't think you understand the meaning of spiritual." Robin said.  
"Oh don't I eh?" Link said as he walked over.  
The two started to yell as Roman hopped over the counter and grabbed the two boys, mid-fight, and threw them out the store. He climbed back over and looked around.  
"Wonder where those girls went?" He said before returning to the back room.  
Zelda and Sheik crawled out the bush and looked around, peaking outside the store before turning and going out the other way.  
"Okay so they were there because?" Zelda asked.  
"I don't know, but they seem like they've gotten themselves into trouble." Sheik said, "What's next?"  
"Matt's Bow-tie emporium." Zelda answered.  
As they walked Zelda bumped into someone when she wasn't looking.  
"O-Oh i'm sorry!" The familiar voice said.  
When she looked up there was a very pretty girl looking at her, she had long blone-brown hair which was shoulder length and a left swept fringe, and a nice smiles; she wore a nice dress and jacket with legs hidden by a pair of black tights and some gorgeous looking shoes. Despite the voice sounding similar to someone she knows, she didn't recognise the girl anywhere.  
"O-oh no it's fine, I'm sorry too." Zelda said.  
The girl instantly became flustered and jumped back.  
"A-ah I'm really sorry." She said before running off.  
"What was up with her?" Sheik asked.  
"I don't know, but don't you think she seemed familiar?" Zelda said.  
"A little I guess, come on, let's just get to Matt's." Sheik said as she lead the way.

Sheik held the suit up and spun it around, she liked the feeling of the blue material and rubbed the sleeve against her face imagining it was Ike's arm she was burying it in.  
"This one." Sheik said.  
"Brilliant, excellent, fantastic! I thought that one would be it, and I knew it! After all what's not to love about blue? Blue's a great colour isn't it? Truly, anyway, I'll be off into the back now then, see if I can find one to match those measurements. Off I go geronimo!" Matt said excitedly as he left.  
"That man is a fan of his para-linguistics isn't he?" Sheik said.  
"Hm?" Zelda replied.  
"He flaps his hands around a lot while he talks." Sheik replied.  
"Oh yeah, he is a little eccentric isn't he?" Zelda said as she took a seat, "This place is pretty nice isn't it?"  
Sheik looked around at the luxurious store, the mannequins were top notch and the suits were very exquisite; there was a smooth jazz playing as people walked around the shop calmly.  
"Hopefully none one will make things difficult for us this time." Zelda laughed.  
"Probably not, the boys were just having a shopping day I guess?" Sheik reassured her as she sat down.  
The doors to the store suddenly burst open.  
"I've come to try on a suit!" A girl cheered happily as she strutted in.  
"No, you have go to be kidding me now." Zelda said as she looked around.  
There at the counter was Palutena talking to the lady behind the counter, they made a quick exchange befrore Palutena turned around; before she spotted them the two made a dive for the changing rooms and leaned against the wall.  
"Okay, even I'm curious why Palutena is in a suit shop." Sheik said.  
"I-I have no idea." Zelda said nervously.  
"Is anyone in there?" Palutena called behind the curtain, the girls saw her grip the curtain in front of them.  
"Erm, ahem, yes sorry." Sheik answered, putting on a different voice.  
"Ah I see, sorry, hello?" They heard palutena say as she went into the one next door.  
It was then Sheik noticed the floor and that there was a gap on the floor so as quickly and quietly as possible she climbed up the walls of the small room to Zelda's surprise and signalled the gap bellow. They heard the curtain next door open once more, so naturally they looked out to see Palutena in a amazing black suit and her hair done up to look a little shorter.  
"Why madam, that looks fantastic." The store lady said.  
"Oh, why thank you." Palutena said blushing, "I've got a date tonight and I want to look my best." Palutena explained.  
The two stayed hidden while time passed and eventually Palutena left so the two ran to the counter and slammed money on the desk before running out.  
"Amy, where are those two girls going?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know...But they paid, I imagine they'll be back later." Amy replied.

Sheik and Zelda panted as they leaned against the wall of Donna's dress shop, they scanned around the store and then the general area for any sign of the fighters.  
"What is with today?" Zelda huffed.  
"I don't know, but that was too close." Sheik laughed, mildly enjoying herself.  
"Well no one seems to be here now so how about we go take a look around the shop?" Zelda asked.  
As sheik nodded the two entered the pink shop, one of the larger stores on the floor; it had a large range of dresses. Traditional white ones, some sparkly red ones for teeange prom girls and the odd fairy princess dress for parties. A store lady approached the two.  
"Hello, does any madam wish to wear a dress?" She said kindly.  
"This one does!" Zelda cheered happily, "She's getting married!"  
"Oh, a weeding dress, then come madam!" The lady said as she dragged Sheik.  
"H-hey n-not so fast!" Sheik said weakly as she was being dragged along.  
Before she knew it she'd been stripped and a dress had been quickly flung onto her body; the long pristine white thing stretched down her legs and even around most of the floor around her. Sheik lifted her arms and spun around, trying to find where was where with it.  
"It's a little uncomfortable." She said.  
"Maybe madam would like to remove her bandages." The lady suggested.  
"Never." Sheik said coldly.  
"Easy Sheik." Zelda laughed.  
The two went through dress after dress, too large, too small, too tight, too loose, not enough chest support, this one doesn't make me look sexy...Until finally she found one the suit her perfectly. It gently clung to her figure and around her waist, on the left, were white roses with bells; the dresses' tail wasn't very long which felt great as it was amazingly light.  
"This one...This one is perfect!" Sheik said, hand over her mouth and her eyes were a glazed over, "I'll-"  
"I'll take it." Zelda said quickly, walking off with the lady towards the counter.  
"Zelda, no." Sheik said as Zelda walked away.  
Zelda soon returned along with the lady who took the dress back and walked away.  
"Zelda, how much was it?" Sheik asked.  
"Not much really." Zelda replied happily.  
"Zelda!" Sheik burst out.  
"Sheik." Zelda said as she hugged her, "You looked amazing in it, how could I not treat you to it. And Ike's suit would look great on him, of course I'd handle that too."  
"I can't thank you enough for this." Sheik cried.  
"It's okay, you're my best friend Sheik, I could never just let this go by." Zelda said reassuringly.  
As the girls were about to leave Sheik spotted something that caught her eye.  
"Zelda, can we check out that section?" Sheik asked.  
"Sure, what one is-" Zelda said as she turned and became immediately flustered.  
Before she knew it Sheik was walking into the lingerie section, puffing her cheeks out Zelda followed her into the maze of panties and garter-belts.  
"Sheik, Sheik?" Zelda said loudly when suddenly she felt someone tug her, it was Sheik.  
The girl signalled for Zelda to look, so Zelda came around was certainly surprised. There in the middle of the lingerie section Robin was making out heavily with the girl from earlier, it was almost like a vicious attack from their angle.  
"I-is Robina cheating on Sam?" Zelda whispered.  
"What does it look like?" Sheik whispered back.  
As Zelda stared closer something went click in her mind.  
"R-Robina, I-I don't know I-if I can do this. Z-Zelda's here!" The girl whimpered as Robina pushed her against the wall.  
"Come on Sam...Sorry, Roxie, chill out. After all we're having fun right?" Robina teased.  
Zelda and Sheik quickly ran away from the scene, both flushed in the face and when they got far enough they just turned to each-other, speechless.  
"W-was that?" Sheik said.  
"I-it was." Zelda replied.  
"Food market?" Sheik asked.  
"N-nuh uh, let's just go to the last shop and go to the cafe way out. I don't think I can take another guest star." Zelda said.  
So the two made their way to Swirlix and Spritzee sweets and scents but before they even made it into the store they saw two familiar faces they'd rather not cross.  
"You think Lucina would like this?" Robin asked.  
"Beats me, I know I'm not a fan of strawberry." Link coughed, swiping the cloud of perfume away.  
"I may get it then." Robin said with a smile.  
A mischievous smile grew across Link's face as he grabbed a random bottle and sprayed it at Robin.  
"Ah what the hell Link! What the hell? That was my eyes! And what is...Is that blackberry? I hate blackberry!" Robin yelled as he sprayed more perfume at Link.  
"H-hey I hate strawberry!" Link yelled back.  
"Oh do you?" Robin yelled.  
"I do!" Link yelled back.  
The two glared at each-other as they leapt back and sprayed each-other from afar, yelling and coughing until security came over and started to try and restrain the boys. Sheik and Zelda just blinked and walked away, not risking even going near the shop at this point; as they left the mall they were greeted by a large crowd gathered around a huge crater in the ground.  
"Local reports say that a weird, moon-like vehicle with a face on it crashed here not that long ago and two boys were spotted running from the scene, police still have no idea what happened but we're sure we'll fine out." The newsman said.

Sheik sipped from her tea, keeping the nice bouquet of white flowers on her lap she was gifted by the old lady nicely on her lap, and looked around the nice store.  
"Ganon was right, this place is simply fantastic." Sheik said.  
"Mhmm it is, so peaceful and out of the way of everything." Zelda replied.  
"Zelda."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for today, really. I had so much fun and while things didn't go exactly as planned every second was so much fun. And well I can't thank you enough for the wedding support! I mean you were going to buy the temple weren't you? We already own a temple and yet you still wanted to try and get something nice for me and Ike...Zelda I'd say you're more than my best friend, you're my sister. You've always been there for me and well, I'd be honoured if you were my maid of honour."  
"Oh Sheik." Zelda cried, "I'd be happy to, really!"  
Sheik held the crying girls hands happily and smiled, looking out into the sunset.

Later on that night the two girls returned from their busy day, as they entered through the main entrance they saw Link and Robin hung from the ceiling, tied to crucifixes. They looked practically dead, but they ignored it and simply moved onwards throughout the mansion; coming down the corridor was Sam and Robina. The four smiled at each other.  
"Zelda." Robina said happily as she passed.  
"Sheik." Sam added.  
"Robina." Zelda returned.  
"Roxie." Sheik said casually.  
The two walked further down the hall when they suddenly became flustered and turned around to look at the two girls who were now running away.  
"Hey!" Robina yelled as she began to chase them.

**Man I enjoyed that, did you? I hope you picked up on some small references here and there and please in the reviews see if you can guess them correctly; as for the chapter there is one point which I feel uncomfortable with. The Sam and Robina bit in the store, if that seemed too much please say because then either I can change the rating to higher or maybe restrict myself on what I write, or just say if you weren't fussed. Anyway thanks for reading and we'll see you next wednesday!**


	43. Chapter 43-Promotion

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): AgentQX, Kenzie, doortodarkness12, guest, SakuraDreamerz and xdaath  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

There was quite a large unrest inside the mansion today, most of the fighters seemed to be extremely excited for the battle going on today but Sam wasn't sure why. Granted he hadn't actually looked at the contestants of today's match-up but after being here for so long he got kinda used to the battles and they seemed more like a routine rather than a huge event like they were at the start; deciding to find the reason behind everyone's joy he went to Robin.  
"Hey Robin, how-come everyone is so excited for today's battle? I haven't looked into it as much as I should have." Sam said, a little nervous.  
"Oh, you don't know? Samus is fighting Megaman to try and get promoted." Robin explained.  
"Promoted?" Sam continued.  
"Yeah, fighters such as me and you can try and step up our 'rankings' in the public tiers of power by demonstrating this is promotion matches; for example say Link in his infinite stupidity decided he wanted to become a Legend, he'd challenge Kirby or Palutena to a promotion match. If he won he'd take Kirby's place on the public tiers and Kirby would be regarded as a regular fighter once more. Or in the more likely scenario, Kirby would win and things would just go back to normal. So anyone could challenge the Gods or the Legends to become a lot higher ranking, but honestly not many people here care for that. It was all public decision anyway at first but I will say all fighters with those rankings have worked incredibly hard to be able to maintain that. There are rumours that there is a secret third league called the 'Elites' but no one knows who they are so we can't actually challenge them; not even the public knows who they are, considering they've been based on actual current strength. No one here can be bothered to discover them so for now if anyone does want a promotion match they'll just go for the ones they know are stronger." Robin explained.  
"The Elites huh? Wow that sounds pretty cool." Sam replied, "How-come people just don't go around asking everyone for a promotion match then?"  
"Do you want to look that desperate for a little rank change? The only reason Samus is doing this rank thing today is because some fans say she's 'weak' or 'can't do anything without her power suit'."  
"Eh? I don't get why though, I mean she's a bounty hunter like Captain Falcon right?" Sam asked.  
"No way!" Zelda yelled, she had a beaming smile across her face, "Captain Falcon doesn't even compare to Samus! I mean she saves entire planets with her targets while the ol' captain just takes on small scale bounties."  
"You seem like a fan." Pit said.  
"Of course I am, she's my hero. She's one of the strongest women I've ever seen, she's brave and witty and on top of that she's also so strong. Even at her worst she has amazing grace and beauty, she's really the best!" Zelda continued to fangirl.  
"Heh, keep thinking that." Shulk laughed as he turned the page of his book.  
"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.  
"There's no way Samus can win, I agree with the crowd on this one. Without her power-suit she's nothing, couldn't accomplish anything herself." Shulk continued.  
"Well Shulk you're wrong, Samus is going to win this one." Zelda replied.  
"I don't see your basis for this." Shulk said, this time closing the book, "Zelda you are someone with a massive reserve of aura, that show's your power as it is the energy that fuels your life; from my home we call it ether-"  
"Oh, how original." Ike muttered.  
"-and the more you have the stronger you are. Samus' suit has a high amount of ether stored in it, however Samus herself has none. She can not beat some one who has one of the highest aura amounts here, it is statistically impossible." Shulk continued.  
"How dare you say that, you've never even seen her fight without her power suit on! Shulk you should be someone who know when someone hides their strength." Zelda argued.  
"I am, but Samus literally has zero ether. Someone like that is weak, and in no way deserves to be called a hero. If anything the people's admiration for her is pathetic." Shulk laughed.  
Zelda gritted her teeth at the boy, clenching her fists she walked over to him and glared into his deep blue eyes; Shulk knew what he was doing and he gave a sweet-looking, but bitterly sadistic smile of joy.  
"Link hold me back." Zelda said, as she brought her hand back.  
Link did as he was told and restrained her quickly.  
"Shulk come on, take it back." Link asked.  
"Sam, what do you think?" Shulk asked.  
Link started to yell at the boy while Zelda thrashed around in his arms.  
"Hm, well I haven't seen Mega-man fight but when I as here Samus restrained me instantly and I never noticed her. In that way she's got strength as a stealth person but like Zelda said she has a strong personality! Someone like that will do their best." Sam replied.  
"I see, how disappointing. Do me a favour sometime and play Xenoblade, the acting from us all during it is pretty great however, the Shulk in that game is much like you. And I am Egil in real life...If it were up to me, he would win in the game too." Shulk said calmly, leaving the room with a smirk, "Maybe I'm wrong, she may do well. However I put my bets on Mega-man and Sam, this is between us."  
Sam stared at Shulk as he completely disappeared out of sight, he was puzzled by Shulk's words; Zelda began to calm down and Link let go of her, she began to stomp around furiously.  
"God that guy makes me mad, ugh seriously! What's his problem, we're not meant to think of each-other like that." Zelda barked.  
"It's just the kind of guy Shulk is, he has no respect for people he sees weaker than himself. Even if the whole cockiness was an act, you can tell he has some kind of belief about the strong and the right's they have." Robin said.  
"Still he's too much of a brat." Samus said as she hopped over the back of the couch and sat down.  
"Woah, where'd you come from?" Link asked.  
"Kid seriously, I know you reincarnate but you should still have your knowledge. God I swear the previous Links were smarter than you. I can sneak around because I have no aura, remember?" Samus said dully, "Even Sam said that before."  
"Oh yeah, so how are you feeling about this match-up?" Link asked.  
"Mega-man? Yeah kid's tough but not good enough, he's going down." She said bluntly.  
"wow you're amazing, such confidence." Zelda squealed.  
"Easy Zelda, you'll give yourself a myocardial infarction like that." Samus warned, "Anyway see you kids later, heard there was some chitter chatter about some caves around the mansion."  
"Oh you mean the spider caves." Lucina said.  
"That's right, them, security footage has shown two intruders in the caves and I'm gonna take 'em out before the match."  
"Wait, security footage?" Marth asked.  
"Yeah, Ganon showed me. What's up?" Samus asked.  
"Nothing." Marth replied, he stared into her eyes.  
She gave him a cold gaze back before walking off, the group turned to Marth.  
"Marth?" Link asked.  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Marth said, looking around quickly.  
"Right...Hey we should probably start moving." Pit said.  
"Yeah, come on after all, I gotta watch Samus win and see Shulk's smug face drop." Zelda cheered.

"Hello, hello, hello! Ladies and gentlemen, also including you folks out there who don't feel like they belong to either groups, welcome to a very special battle we have going on today; we take witness to a rank battle unlike any other, the day a God tries to become a legend!" Roxie yelled excitedly into the microphone, taking a break to hear the crowd's cheers and let excitement build.  
"Hey, she's gotten good at this announcer business, proud Pit?" Link said.  
"I-I've always been proud of her, I-I think she's doing great today too." Pit replied while blushing.  
"We've had some exceptional battles this year, Ganondorf vs Captain Falcon, Shulk vs Pac-man and Robin vs...Someone not too important-" Roxie continued, less enthusiastically.  
"Oi!" Link yelled angrily.  
"-But today, we have two exceptional participants, featuring a boy all the way from the future. A mid-range master who attacks relentlessly and lets the pressure hit as hard as his hard knuckle! The blue bomber blasts the competition, Mega-man!" Roxie yelled.  
Soon after her announcement the small boy walked slowly onto stage, his blue armour sparkling in the sun, the boy scanned all around the arena with his dark blue eyes. Sam could feel the powerful aura emanating from the blue bomber, it was just a little weaker than Mario's but it made him shudder. He looked at Shulk who simply stared at Mega-man with a bored expression, there was something about Shulk's eyes that caught Sam's focus. He couldn't quite tell but he could feel Shulk's ideas about Mega-man, they weren't like before, it was odd.  
"And coming all the way from the depths of space, a challenger known all around the universe for her strength and fierceness, the ruthless bounty hunty Samus!" Roxie yelled, it was followed by a furious roar from the crowd, "Today to dismiss the doubts that you people have she has chosen to battle without her power suit in an attempt to get things straight, so come wow the crowd, Samus!"  
She didn't show for a while, the crowd began to mutter and Mega-man took a seat.  
"Er, it looks like things are...um, I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." Roxie laughed nervously.  
"It's not like Samus to be late, she's normally on the dot on time, where is she?" Zelda said worriedly.  
Sam looked over at Shulk once more who looked disappointed for some reason. Suddenly the sounds of foot steps came from the other entrance and soon enough Samus walked out onto the stage, wearing her zero-suit and had a blaster in hand. Her face was covered in dirt and one of her arms hung loosely, simply swaying in the gentle breeze.  
"Sorry to keep you." She said cockily.  
Mega-man pointed at the loose arm.  
"Oh this? Don't worry." Samus said, and with a pop the arm tensed up and she moved it around a little, "Just a little dislocation issue." She nodded at Ganon.  
"Woah all of a sudden Samus appears and what a state she's in, she already looks heavily bruised, will she be able to fight?" Roxie said.  
"Of course!" Samus barked.  
"Ah~ sorry, just keeping the suspense up." Roxie apologised, "Ahem, as for the match today some special rules are in place."  
"Special rules?" Ike said.  
"Both fighters may remove their seals so that they can use their level two aura abilities! And on top of that we'll be watching the battle take place on a special omega stage!" Roxie announced.  
"Omega stage?" Sam asked.  
"Seals?" Shulk added.  
"Well, an omega stage is sort of a flat-stage, basically just a standard old arena but it makes it a little more colourful. A change of scenery makes things fun and well it shows that this competition is for real, fighting to be the omega!" Palutena explained, "And anyone ranked must wear a seal to hide their true potential, so all us Gods and Legends wear these seals. We have our level one abilities, the normal specials we use, level two, more abilities we rank as useful but not our best and level three, being our best."  
"Oh wow I seem, that's so cool!" Sam said.  
"Seals...I see, maybe Mega-man can get it back with this." Shulk said to himself quietly.  
Samus spat onto the ground and looked angry.  
"Damn, does Ganon know how hard it is to hide my aura?" she asked herself angrily, reaching up her arm.  
Mega-man also did the same motion, the two pressed down midway between their elbow and shoulder. A small ring of light appeared and then broke. The second the seals were unleashed there was a strong wind which began to blow, the ground began to glow as the two fighters disappeared.  
"Woah, w-what power." Link said in amazement.  
"So she does have aura...she could have won without it though." Shulk thought.  
"And now let's see where they end up!" Roxie yelled as she pointed at one of the giant TVs.  
The screen was completely white before an image began to form, it showed a huge city and a green sky-scraper with a flat roof which was glowing.  
"Oh! The wrecking crew arena! So grand." Roxie said.  
On the screens you could see the two fighters look around their environment, Samus still had that cocky look and Mega-man was as calm as before; the crowds began to cheer as Roxie let out a small breath on the microphone.  
"Three...Two...One, Go!" She yelled excitedly.

Samus dashed towards Mega-man, her steel gaze sending shivers down the spectator's spine, Mega-man simply looked back and twisted his hand as a bomb formed.  
"Oh! Mega-man is using his hyper bomb attack~" Roxie yelled.  
Mega-man threw the bomb at the ground and it rolled across the floor before bouncing up at Samus who switly dodged around it and continued to advance.  
"Despite those bomb's tricky arc path and the fact she's wearing heels Samus' speed and agility still is just as impressive!"  
Mega-man threw a bomb upwards as Samus came in close and attempted to launch a kick at his head but the blue bomber pulled up a shield quick and blocked the attack; he grabbed Samus' leg and threw her high up into the air, she span around as she tried to take control, the bomb came towards her. Noticing that she dodged around it in the air and started to fall away from him. Mega-man jumped up and grabbed the bomb before throwing it forwards once more, the arc path going perfectly towards Samus, she smirked cockily. She swung her leg around as the bomb went past and kicked it, Mega-man was running forward towards her, and as it exploded she went flying towards Mega-man. Riding the shock-wave she came around with another kick as she came in close but he blocked it with his arm.  
"Heh, some tough armour you have there kid." She said as he foot pressed against the blue metal, sparks were flying about crazily.  
"And there it is! Samus' head on but with a tactical wit fighting style!" Roxie yelled.  
Samus pulled her leg back and jumped back nimbly, she then jumped forwards and let out a flurry of kicks; Mega-man dodged around them as they went over his head, under his feet and in front of his chest, suddenly she came forwards and her leg stretched right up above his head, Samus slammed her heel down while Mega-man just barely dodged it. She pulled the heel out the cracked floor and looked up at the kid.  
"You're pretty nimble, dashing around like that." She said.  
Mega-man nodded and smiled. Samus bent down and started to mess with her shoes.  
"So right now you're just able to dodge me." She said to herself.  
She looked up confidentially and started to run at Mega-man, once more he tossed another bomb at her, she waited until it was almost touching her when she swerved around it and continued to advance; there was a small flicker of blue as she evaded it and then as her foot pressed against the floor there was a large burst of blue flames and she went flying at Mega-man. She brought her knee up and got him in the face, as he slid back he fired a few white blasts of energy which she kicked through, Samus came in with another kick boosted by the burst of blue fire. The blue-bomber shot a small energy pellet to counter the kick, she pulled back and quickly launched another one with her other foot; Mega-man leapt up a little and swung his other arm forwards as a sword of fire formed and blocked the attack, as the two bounced back the spun around. As Samus turned she brought the same leg in and when she turned a full 360 degrees thrust he foot out, Mega-man threw his right arm forwards turning him around and brought out his slash claws. The two attacks clashed and sparks went everywhere as her heels collided with the slash of the claws. The blow bounced them both back but they caught themselves and looked up at each-other.  
"What do you think eh? These boots use my aura for the power behind the bursts, thus making my kicks and movements stronger and faster." Samus explained.  
Mega-man nodded, looking rather impressed.

"Hey what's the deal with that Mega-man, he could say something." Sam said.  
"Yeah, I mean he's taking some hits here and there yet nothing and not even trying to sound cool. So much for a legend, I suppose he's as cocky as Shulk." Pit moaned.  
"Hm? You guys don't know?" Ganon asked.  
"Know what?" Pit replied.  
"Mega-man's a mute. He can't talk, so he spends his time alone often, whenever he wants to say something he sends it via internal texting." Ganon explained.  
"Oh I see." Sam said.  
"Mhmm, and he never needs to come to the cafeteria because he has a built in coffee machine and mircowave!" Link added.  
"Don't lie!" Lucina scolded him.  
"Wait what's Mega-man doing, could it be another power?" Roxie yelled excitedly.  
All the focus turned to the match as the watched his chest pop open. Eveyone stared excitedly to see what would happen when suddenly a cup holder with two cups of hot-chocolate popped out.  
"Eh? He made hot chocolate!" Roxie shrieked, "How will Samus deal with this disrespect?"  
"Ah, thank you." Samus said calmly as she took a cup of him and sipped it.  
"She drank it!" Roxie yelled in surprise.  
Samus threw the cup over the side of the building and turned to Mega-man who was ready to fight again. She pulled out her gun and started to quickly run around him in a large circle.  
"What's Samus up to now?" Roxie yelled.  
With her gun she blasted out green lasers, Mega-man dodged around them but got hit by a few; reacting quickly he summoned his leaf shield and blocked one of the blasts and then fired it towards her. She smirked as she ran straight at it and then rolled underneath it, as she got up she fired her whip out but to her surprise Mega-man was sliding underneath it towards her. He managed to kick her leg and as she toppled over he threw a bomb to the floor behind him, it bounced up and hit her directly. As Samus went flying she quickly hit her foot into the ground and bounced up, using her jets to recover. She brushed the hair out her eyes and sighed.  
"Guess that wasn't going to be easy." Samus said.  
"Oh it looks like she made a Link error, poor Samus." Roxie said sincerely.  
"Stop picking on me! What's the supposed to mean?" Link yelled angrily.  
Mega-man was charging towards Samus and began to spin, he became like a mini tornado in his attack; Samus launched a quick kick to knock him back but he kept spinning and charged back, Samus repeated as he continued to come at her as a tornado.  
"Mega-man's movements are as majestic as a Galaxy Pegasus' with his spinning combo!" Roxie stated.  
Mega-man spun behind Samus and came in for an attack, she wasn't prepared and he came straight in hitting her and sending her flying back; as she got up he turned into a mini-tornado once more and went straight for her.  
"Not happening!" Samus yelled as she slid across the floor quickly, her low sweep knocking him off balance and flying over her, "I'm not finished yet!"  
She pressed her hands against the floor and pushed up with a enhanced kick straight into his stomach sending Mega-man into the air, she leapt up after him but he aimed his hand fist down and with a loud bang it shot straight into her, slamming Samus into the ground.  
"Haaaaaaaard Kuckleeeeeeee!" Roxie cheered along with the crowd.  
Mega-man landed and Samus got back up, breathing heavily to herself, she charged forwards at him and fired her whip; she managed to hit him and as she pulled back Mega-man went flying towards her.  
"Oh she's using her return whip. Nice." Ganon said.  
"I'm ending this Mega-man!" Samus said.  
She unleashed a mighty kick at his head which spun him around in the air, she quickly spun around and thrust her heel at his chest, this time after the heel hit there was a huge burst of the blue fire and it sent Mega-man flying. She chased after him as he fell to the ground and as he was in front of her she crouched, she then kicked off the ground and into him, the blue flames carried them high into the air, Samus followed up with a roundhouse kick which sent Megaa-man off the stage.  
"There he goes!" Roxie yelled excitedly.  
But as Mega-man fell down the side of the building there was a bright blue flash and suddenly he came flying back onto the roof, gripping onto a blue bird.  
"It's Beat! Mega-man trusty side kick that helps him get back up much higher than Rusty!" Roxie yelled.  
Samus bit her lip as he charged back at her, he leapt forwards and slashed out with his fire sword; she kicked back but they bounced away from each-other after the blow and then he kept leaping at her, alternating between fire sword, slash claw and energy pellet. Pressured Samus leapt over him, followed by a blue trail of energy, he turned around and shot a bomb enveloped in a bubble which flew upwards at her, it managed to hit her and Samus fell to the ground. As she landed she managed to roll herself into the crouched position but as her head came down Mega-man's fist came upwards. He hit her hard in the face and watched her go flying up out of view.  
"I-it's over...Mega-man wi-" Roxie was saying before a loud yell cut her off.  
On the screen Samus came darting down, shot by her heels she slammed into the ground creating a shock-wave that made the blue bomber lose his balance.  
"Sorry Mega-man, this was fun, but it ends now!" She said angrily.  
She dashed forwards, her gun began to glow bright red and a massive heat started to flow out of it; she rammed the burning gun straight into Mega-man's face and the flew towards the railings. His body slammed into the railings around the stage and with one last push from Samus he broke through the bars and went flying off in the distance. There was a couple of seconds of quiet, nothing made a sound. Nobody. Nothing. There was a large pillar of energy which fired off away from the stage.  
"And Samus won it!" Roxie yelled.  
Samus teleported back to the castle arena where she was joined by Mega-man, she smiled and shook his hand.  
"Thank you, for today. It was a blast." She said happily.  
Mega-man nodded and started to wave towards the crowd.  
"And so I proudly announce that Mega-man must step down into the God's realm of fighters while Samus rises up to join the legends Mario, Sonic and Pac-man. Samus, well done on your promotion!" Roxie yelled excitedly, which was followed by a huge uproar of cheers which could even be traced to outside the stadium.

A couple of hours later Sam met up with Shulk in his room.  
"So why did you call me here?" Shulk asked.  
"I think you know why." Sam replied seriously, "You knew Samus was going to win didn't you?"  
"Well looks like I've been found out, I though I did well deceiving everyone. I was really feeling it." Shulk moaned as he sat down on the bed.  
"But why? Why would you get everyone wound up is what I don't get, you don't need to act any more right? Everyone's getting stronger."  
"Ah Sam, that's were you're wrong I'm afraid. You see it's true everyone is training but they still lack the motivation or aren't progressing quick enough. So naturally I need to act antagonistic at times, like today by acting like Mega-man would win and then being wrong will inspire some as they now know they can be correct while I may be wrong, meaning they have more motivation." Shulk explained.  
"Wow, that's really complex thinking...But I'm not sure how effective it is." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah, me neither." Shulk laughed back.  
"And before what you meant about me and you and xenoblade?" Sam asked.  
"Ah that. Sam, much like the character in that game you believe in the strength others have and well that everyone will get stronger by working together; however I am more like Egil in that game, someone who believes in the power of self. Between you and me, I want to see who gets stronger." Shulk said.  
"W-why me?" Sam asked, blushing.  
"I don't know, I just 'see' something about you." Shulk explained as he left.  
Shulk leaned back against the door as he closed his eyes, the image of the mansion falling and Sam enveloped in a powerful aura came to his mind.  
"What does that all mean, when will it happen...Well I'm excited for it." Shulk said to himself.

"Ganon's hiding something." Marth said.  
"Eh? Hiding something?" Link asked.  
"Yes, Samus said she has security footage of those spider caves but when we asked Ganon about them he said he knew nothing about these caves and that we should stay away from them."  
"So?" Link asked confused.  
"So, the only people with access to footage are Snake and Ganon. Samus doesn't really listen to Snake but she and Ganon are good friends, so he must: A) Know about the caves and have seen the footage and B) allowed Samus to see the footage and investigate." Marth explained.  
"Woah woah, that's pretty deep man. But why?" Link questioned.  
"I don't know but for now we should drop it, don't speak about it, we don't know when Samus could be listening." Marth said.  
"Remember a while ago I said we should explore the mansion?" Link asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to do that soon in this case, because funny enough after we told Ganon there have been a certain lack of spiders." Link replied.  
"Ah, you're right...It's an odd link but it's still there." Marth said, "What puzzles me is who were those two people Samus was chasing after and why where they intruders?"  
"Well because they came onto our...property." Link said slowly, "Wait-"  
"That means these caves are a place Samus and Ganon value as something they are part of or they own, which means we have to be careful with those two." Marth concluded.  
"Ganon, Link and Marth. They're catching on." Samus said into her phone.

**Woah what a battle right? Well this chapter has been less about the battle and it is a key chapter in the story of Smash On! Yes that's right, story. I'm glad to announce I have laid out the plan for Smash On! And I can reveal we will have some more random adventures up until chapter 70 on which the story takes place for the last two arcs. Which I shall not name yet. All in all Smash On! Will end at around 170 chapters within the next two years or year depending on how much content I can push out. I hope you stay with us until the end. See you next wednesday! **


	44. Chapter 44- Fi

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, mrgamerandwatcher, guest, guest and ydshahid  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Dude c'mon here, back me up! Stop getting me killed by cuccos!" Link yelled angrily, hammering down on the buttons.  
"Sorry dude, you're just soooo much of a weak character here. Oops I've ran into some more enemy territory." Robin replied sarcastically.  
"Dammit Robin! Fi needs her back up!" Link said through gritted teeth.  
The group watched as the two played Hyrule warriors with bored expressions, since the excitement of the rank battle things got really boring; Ganon was keeping things calm and trying to make activity as minimal as possible so there were no fights and even the arena times became limited. Which was weird. So naturally everyone was clumped together in Link's room trying to pass the time.  
"Robin, hurry up!" Link said quickly and angrier.  
"Relax, look you're walking over there no-oops would you look at that. Gamora out of nowhere." Robin said, smiling sadistically.  
Lucina's eye was twitching, she kept biting her fingers as she watched the character Link keep getting knocked back by Gamora.  
"Robin, sweetie, c'mon now. Follow the rules of the game, do the mission." Lucina begged.  
"Seriously yeah Robin, this is getting boring to watch after two hours." Shulk moaned.  
"Maybe for you guys, but watching this guy getting frustrated at himself couldn't get any funnier to me." Robin replied.  
There was a loud groan when suddenly grim music started to play and the word 'DEFEAT' came onto the screen. Link through the controller to the ground and started to stomp around angrily saying profanities while Robin started to chuckle to himself.  
"Someone else take over and play as me! Don't let _him _play me!" Link yelled before throwing his face into Zelda's lap and whining.  
"Someone else take over me too, kinda bored now." Robina said, still smiling evilly as he listened to Link scream into Zelda's thighs.  
The group looked around each-other, waiting to see who would ask first. Co-op Hyrule Warriors was a dangerous game to play after all there were so many things that could irritate people, what character they picked, how skilled they were, how reliable they were and what relation they were to you.  
"That's it, we're taking this!" Robina yelled happily as she tugged Sam to the ground.  
"Hey I'm not so good with the game-pad, you know that." Sam whined.  
Robina let out a low whistle and Sam looked down blushing, starting to pick his character.  
"Robina." Lucina growled.  
"Don't worry it's only a little bit of classical conditioning." Robina said reassuringly.  
"Classical conditioning?" Pit asked.  
"Learning via association." Sheik said, looking at Ike smugly.  
The look in her eye made Ike shudder a little and worry for whatever Sam had gone through.  
"Is that ethically-" Pit was asking.  
"And we're off!" Robina yelled.  
Robina charged into the large group of enemies using Twilight Princess Midna and Sam followed up with Fi. The group let out a large moan.  
"Sam, c'mon don't be a follower." Shulk said.  
"A what?" Sam asked.  
"The kind of person who lingers around the other person and wastes time." Ike explained.  
"But won't we just double the time it takes to capture one territory?" Sam asked.  
"Aw come on Sam I thought you knew games, re-spawns remember?" Palutena said.  
"Oh, alright then." Sam replied happily.  
He completely changed his path and went off to capture some other areas, while Robina was managing to capture the one they set out to get, Sam was using Fi to gracefully dance their way through the second territory.  
"Jeez come on kitten, stop being so good at this." Robina laughed.  
"Sorry I can't help it, I'm just really good with Fi." Sam laughed.  
"So he's a supporter, and Robina's the weak link." Zelda whispered.  
"Weak Midna technically." Link said, his voice muffled by the skirt.  
Link sat up and looked at the screen as a smile grew across his face.  
"So Sam, you like using Fi then?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, she has a really interesting fighting style, the whole dancing thing is great." Sam replied.  
"Yeah yeah that's great and all but I need- son of a!" Robina said angrily.  
"You wanna meet her?" Link said.  
"Meet who?" Marth asked.  
"Fi, I mean she's always been here but she's just to shy to meet everyone." Link replied.  
"Meet Fi? Yeah that'd be great, a new friend, well for some of us!" Pit said.  
Zelda bit her lip as she looked at Sheik uncomfortably.  
"Link, honey. Maybe that's not such a great idea, you know how...Shy Fi is after all." Zelda laughed nervously.  
"Nonsense, she'll be fine." Link said as he got up and walked to the Master Sword.  
He shook it a few times and banged on the blade, suddenly a large blue glow came from the blade and it started to fling around rapidly; Link started to yell at the blade as it tore through the walls and flew out of his hands, everyone ducked as it went spinning through the air. There was a huge flash of blinding light. Once the light vanished the sword was gone and standing there was an odd looking girl. She wore black tights decorated with orange lines and wore a blue and purple sort of dress and cloak, she had no arms but instead the blue and purple cloaks seemed to act as them for her and her face was blue with blank eyes and pointed hair. The girl looked around slowly and yawned.  
"I was sleeping." She said dully, she sounded like a robot.  
"Ah Fi, great to see you again!" Link said ecstatically as he threw his arms around her.  
"Yes, how great it is to see you once more." Zelda said unenthusiastically.  
"Master Link, as grateful as I am to see you once more, I was enjoying my rest." Fi answered, Sam figured the robotic tone was her natural one.  
"Fi hello, I'm here too and I did say hi after all." Zelda laughed.  
"Oh sorry, I seem to have forgotten who you were...the last time I met someone like you they were they were the mortal bimbo body my mistress was sealed in." Fi replied.  
"Yes Fi, it's me Zelda. Not a bimbo." Zelda said angrily.  
"Zelda...checking databases. Ah yes, I have you saved under whore. Hello whore." Fi continued.  
Link restrained Zelda quickly as the spirited girl began to thrash about angrily yelling at the spirit. Robina started to laugh.  
"Wow this spirit has sass, I like her Link." Robina said, holding out her hand for a hand-shake.  
Fi looked down at the hand and then to her cloak arms, staying quiet and not replying to her.  
"New contact saved...silver haired girl will now be identified...dumb bimbo." Fi said.  
Sam had to restrain Robina, who was now shouting profanities and trying to grab some form of weaponry. Fi continued to look around the room, scanning all the people there until she came to Sheik and Ike.  
"Sheik." Fi said.  
"Fi." Sheik replied.  
Fi turned to look at Ike next and smiled.  
"Saving contact as man meat." Fi said, not even the slightest hint at emotion.  
Sheik flipped her off and held needles in-between the slits of her fingers in the other hand, Ike held onto her shoulder in preparation.  
"Hey, Fi come on. I've only just met you but don't you think you're being a little mean?" Palutena asked.  
"Basic bitch." Fi replied.  
A giant blue ray of light tore through the ceiling of the mansion.

* * *

The next morning everyone had gathered around the breakfast table, this time they were joined by Fi.  
"Fi, are you not going to rest in the sword?" Zelda asked.  
"Negative, I am active for now and have decided to stay this way until master Link partakes in battles whore." Fi said.  
"Listen spirit Siri, can I request a contact change?" Zelda asked, biting her lip.  
"Negative, only master Link can request a contact change." Fi replied.  
"Link." Zelda barked.  
"Okay, come on now Fi, let's change Zelda's contact name." Link huffed.  
"Lo siento, no hablo ingles por favour." Fi replied.  
"Master Link preguntó puede cambiar la información de contacto de Zelda." Palutena said with a smirk.  
"I am sorry, I can not speak...French was it?" Fi said.  
"Oh you are something else." Paltena hissed.  
Marth sighed as he continued to drink his morning coffee, he rolled his eyes at the group's anger towards Fi who was just simply trying to 'troll' them all.  
"Ah no, I think I've lost my room key." Robin said.  
"Don't worry, just keep looking for shiny stuff and you'll find it." Link laughed.  
"Don't try and make Robin jokes when the punchline is made for magpies." Robin replied.  
"Oh don't think you're so smart just because you can know birds!" Link yelled.  
"It's common knowledge idiot!" Robin yelled back.  
"Inside pocket, your left." Fi said.  
"Huh? Oh, here it is. But how?" Robin asked.  
"I am also a dowser, I can find whatever you need to search for. To aid master Link in his constant search for whore." Fi replied.  
Zelda screamed into her hands.  
"Wait, hold on, hold on." Marth said. "You can find things, like just sense their location?"  
"No, I make logical guesses and use statistical data to create an algorithm for the exact location of anything ever." Fi said.  
"Really?" Palutena asked excitedly.  
"No. That was a joke. I am a magic sword spirit. Aha ha aha."  
"Link, meeting." Marth said as he dragged the boy away from the others and out of the cafeteria.  
Marth dragged them into the cupboard and slammed the door behind them.  
"Woah, listen I don't wanna play fifteen minutes of heaven with you again." Link laughed.  
"No Link this is serious and Samus can't hear us here!" Marth hissed.  
"Samus, wait are we gonna talk about the caves again?" Link asked.  
"Yes, think about it. Fi can find things with magic right, you know how good she is, so what's the limit of her abilities?" Marth asked.  
"None, as far as I'm aware, she can find out the exact location of a crumb all the way in another dimension." Link replied proudly.  
"You don't think she was messing with you there?" Marth asked unimpressed.  
"Nope...Maybe, okay then. So maybe she's not that good, but she can find even tiny things over continental distances." Link replied.  
"Good, she can find these caves for us! And we can use her to find anything important in there, such as the intruders." Marth said.  
"Yeah, yeah that's a great idea!" Let's do it then, but we need a mental image of something there so we can find it." Link said.  
"Easy, green crystals, giant spiders."  
"I swear they were more of a chartreuse and spiders? I thought they were ants."  
"Link come on, your pet spider that grew."  
"I had a spider?"  
"Oh for- wait, punch a fish! You remember that?"  
"Heck yeah, punch a fish is the most amazing thing I've ever done." Link laughed.  
"One, I did it and two, really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, okay then, let's go get Fi." Marth said.  
The two boys returned to the table were they gathered the group who wanted to go.

"So Fi, where about do you sense it?" Marth asked.  
"I do not know, there appears to be some kind of interference with my signal. Oh wait, that is just your voice. Please shut up." Fi replied.  
"Yeah, okay sure." Marth huffed before backing off, "Zelda, what the heck is with this spirit? She's so much gentler in the games."  
"Well we are actors I guess, but yeah she loves to cause trouble, she can be sort of a-" Zelda was saying.  
"Bitch." Fi said.  
"Oh no no Fi, I wouldn't-" Zelda said worriedly.  
"No, please do not worry whore, I was creating the contact name for the blue haired prince." Fi said.  
"I swear if she wasn't a spirit I'd kill her." Marth growled.  
Fi continued to lead the group through the long corridors of the mansion, which seemed to go on forever, the areas started to get darker and beat up.  
"Jeez look at this place." Robina said, looking around the old beaten walls and doors.  
"This appears to be the old building, it buried itself deep inside the mansion to make place for the new building. Various locations are available to visit." Fi stated.  
"Hey my old room could be here." Link said excitedly as he looked around.  
Marth stopped at a dusty door and looked at the hidden name plate, something sad came over him as he waited behind the others. Sam stayed with him.  
"Marth are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sorry. Just this place brings back some old memories you know, maybe you'll find out someday. But today I want to find these caves." Marth replied determinedly.  
"Ah right I see, well I have no idea what caves you're talking about." Sam laughed.  
"Oh yes, you were training with Lucario at the time weren't you? Well you see the thing was.." Marth started to explain as they walked away from the door, the plate read Roy.  
The group came to a stop when they came to a bolted up door.  
"It's just like last time." Lucina said.  
"There is a space-time anomaly in this area, whatever behind that door is elsewhere however I traced the strongest signal to this point." Fi explained.  
"Okay troops here's the plan, we're going to charge in, fight whatever beasts are in there, find the intruders and then we'll question Ganon about it." Link shouted.  
"Link, when have any of your plans ever worked out?" Robin said.  
"Ah this time is different, I checked this out with Fi." Link said proudly. "Fi, what is the success rate of this mission?"  
"One-hundred percent." Fi replied.  
"See, now come on, let's brake this door down." Link said.  
Palutena beat on the door with her wings until it broke and the teens went in boldly.  
"Oh, my apologies. Success rate of this mission failing is one hundred percent. Master Link? Oh what a shame, you are already in." Fi said to herself.  
The familiar caves were lit with a dull green light, the eerie whistling of the wind blew throughout the hollow caves and made the group more vigilant than before; the place seemed dark and cold, almost evil. There was a strong feeling coming from everywhere, malefic intent could be felt in the air.  
"This is most not like last time." Lucina said.  
"I don't like this place." Robina said.  
"Relax, we'll be in and out of this place. Okay Fi, find the location of the intruders." Link said.  
"Yes master, they are approximately five-thousand metres away." Fi said.  
"Woah, five km? Link that's so far and I don't want us to go any further in here." Shulk said.  
"Shulk? Why not?" Link asked.  
"This feeling, I don't like it and if we say here I don't see a future for us." Shulk replied desperately.  
"That and there is something coming at us rapidly, clocking in at 500 m, 450 m..." Fi was saying.  
The sound of large growling came closer, it was a loud and fierce roar, followed by the sound of wing-beats.  
"Run!" Zelda shouted.  
"Fi!" Link yelled back as he looked at the stationary spirit.  
"The batteries in your wii remote are dead, I would recommend you-" Fi was saying.  
"Not now Fi!" Link yelled as he grabbed her cloak and pulled her along.  
They ran around twists and turns in the caves until they came to a huge opening, whatever it was flew straight past them all and blocked them from running through; it was a tall, lanky green demonic being with red piercing eyes and yellow teeth. It had an overwhelming feeling of killing intent.  
"You people, are not needed yet." He spoke, looking down upon them.  
"What are you?" Shulk asked.  
"My name is Corvus, and what a pleasure it is to meet you Shulk. I too am someone who has defeated a God, in sense. Of course yours was not real and I merely seized the power of mine, but in ways we killed Gods. Liars. The two of us." Corvus spoke.  
"I think this guy's insane." Link said.  
"No, Link. I am not insane, after all have you ever heard the definition of insanity? I'd say it but I feel like it would be a lost cause on your ears." Corvus continued, "Now you children have appeared unexpectedly on our property, I am most glad you stumbled upon me and not one of the others. I have mercy. Limited but still mercy; so if you allow it then please allow me to return you and wipe your memories of this place."  
"Never!" Marth shouted.  
The prince was gritting his teeth and had eyes full of anger, gripping onto the Falchion tightly and staring down Corvus. The demon chuckled as he looked down.  
"Dude, what's up, calm it." Ike said, grabbing onto his shoulder.  
"hands off Ike." Marth yelled, there was a burst of aura and Ike stumbled back.  
Link ran over quickly and stared into Marth's eyes.  
"Marth, come on now. I know how you feel but you seem too worked up over this, okay, we'll only forget today and we'll live. All-right?" Link said.  
"Link, let me go." Marth growled.  
"Link, you bore me." Corvus said, he was now suddenly standing to the side of the two.  
"When did you-" Link said quietly when Corvus' hand smacked across his face and sent him flying.  
"Link!" Marth yelled.  
Zelda fired off a phantom but Corvus spun around it and kicked the phantom, shattering it. Shulk bit his lip and ran towards Corvus but the demon grabbed Shulk, flew across the room and slammed him into the ceiling before watching him fall.  
"Corvus, you and me! Okay?" Marth yelled.  
"Yes, that's what interests me right now. The look in your eyes, I'm loving it." Corvus said with a smirk.  
Marth glared at him, his eyes blind with rage. The prince ran at Corvus and leapt up into the air, his blade collided with the demon's hand but Marth was easily sent flying back; just as Marth got back up Corvus was already above him, the demon unleashed a flurry of kicks while Marth did his best to match the blows. He flapped his wings open and let Marth stare into the patterns, they had a hypnotising effect which caused Marth to fall weak.  
"Kafrizz." Corvus said dully as he slammed the ball of fire into Marth's chest and sent the boy flying.  
Corvus turned to look at the rest of the concious group.  
"Now what you've seen what I can do, will you let me return you to the where you came from?" Corvus asked.  
"I think that would be for the best." Fi replied.  
"And you are?"  
"The sword spirit Fi, my memory will not be affected so I will have to speak for them."  
"Oh, you're Fi. That annoying guy won't shut his mouth about you, well when we make our move I'll be looking forwards to see if Marth has improved." Corvus said as a blue ball off light appeared in his hand.

The group awoke on a beach, the sound of the gulls awoke them. Link and Marth groaned as they pulled themselves up to find Fi standing there.  
"Hey Fi, where are we?" Link asked.  
"We are about three miles away from the mansion, we were hunting for the caves however I got us lost." Fi said.  
"Ah, it's okay we all make mistakes." Marth laughed.  
"However, I have located a stronger signal." Fi said.  
"Oh, where? Can you take us?" Marth asked excitedly.  
Fi turned and looked up into the sky, the boys looked at each-other confused before walking off.  
"I think she's broken." Marth laughed.  
"Nah, she's just messing." Link replied.  
Fi continued to look up into the sky with a worried expression.  
"Something will fall upon you all, something grave and it is the ties you have in the sky. They will fall down on you hardest." Fi said.

**Hey I'm so so sorry. I know how some of you get when I say my work is bad but come on, this one felt rushed. I'm sorry to bring my own issues into this but I just had a break-up with my two year long girlfriend and I've felt no motivation at all recently. Things will get up and running again with me soon but please do not say anything or worry about me because I'll be fine and well I'll see you next week ^.^ Was it just me or did anybody want Corvus for Smash? **


	45. Chapter 45-A grand circus battle!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Doortodarkness12, SakuraDreamerz, Starryskys102, xdaath and A person  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The red light flickered in the small office, the sound of cheering fans blocked out the thick glass windows and the grey walls of the small grey box were just an average sight for her in the announcers box. She picked up the microphone and flung it about as she excitedly commentated on the battle at hand, being extra careful to not spill coffee on the equipment whenever she slammed it down on the table in front of her. For Roxie this was just an average part of her job as the announcer, slash battle commentator, and as much as she could enjoy seeing her language and words affect the audience and fighters she never got that true rush of actual interaction, that quick wit she used to make the battles exciting and amusing was wasted if she couldn't hear the fighters but yet she feared being deafened by the crowd.  
"And Link rushes in for the charge once more, how will Sam defend himself? Remember Sam, Robina is all the way up there so that's not an option!" Roxie giggled.  
She looked down happily as a flushed Sam dodged Link's attack and managed to gain some distance, it looked terrifically exciting down there. The rush it must give was something she could never understand and yet, in a weird way she understood it. Her eyes winded suddenly as the two swordsmen clashed blades and locked themselves to each-other, she quickly fumbled with the mic in order to make her comment, cursing them for being so action-packed while she pitied herself for not being as involved.  
"And it looks like we've come to a fierce clash of will! How will these two compare from this point on?" Roxie asked rhetorically.

Link's sword pushed against Sam's cutlass, they both trembled with the force the two pushed onto them; Link smiled cockily as he showed that he could win the clash by pushing the Master Sword by pushing it forwards slightly, Sam smiled back happily in return and managed to push the two blades back to the original position.  
"Heh, you've gotten a lot stronger Sam, Robina must be running you rugged with all her stamina training eh?" Link laughed.  
"Hey, that's unfair! You can't use such dirty tactics in a fight." Sam argued back, a little flustered, "But thanks, you're pretty strong too!"  
Sam groaned as he pushed forwards and unleashed a strong slice which knocked the hyrulian back and tried to follow up with a quick stab, however Link slashed up and deflected the blow. Sam kicked up of the ground and swung the cutlass down in front of him, Link thrust his shield to block the attack and Sam followed up by quickly barraging with multiple slices. The blows sent sparks flying as the two moved across the ground with each attack. Link's eyes followed each movement of Sam's body, observing carefully how the cutlass blade bounced off the shield and his arm movement as he recovered from the attack.  
"You've really gotten more aggressive too, but that's not gonna cut it." Link said as he pushed his shield forwards and made Sam stumble back.  
Sam felt something sharp clutch onto his shoulder and with a small clink he was propelled quickly towards his opponent, as much as he tried he couldn't break the grip of the hook-shot; as soon as he was within distance Link slammed the bottom of the handle of his sword into Sam's neck making him choke and stunning him before raising the sword above his head and slicing down, sending Sam flying back. Sam jumped up quickly after rolling along the ground and looked up at Link who started his next advance, the swordsman hopped up and slammed the Master Sword into the ground however Sam jumped and spun around it before spinning around and sliced Link's shoulder as he jumped over him. The blow pushed Link towards the ground and as Sam landed he quickly did another spin and unleashed a small tornado with his slice.  
"I've been practising that move Link, so it's a lot stronger than the last time you saw it." Sam said happily.  
Link managed to turn around in time and block the attack with his shield, the tornado pushed him along the arena until it ended, the two were a fair distance from each-other now.  
"Oh look out Link, you could be replaced, we've got a new gale boomerang user in town!" Roxie said.  
"It's called tornado cutter." Sam whined.  
Again Roxie chuckled to herself, seeing his reaction she guessed she'd managed to make him whine. Her attention then turned back to Link who was smiling confidentially.  
"It looks like Link's feeling good today, I bet we can't all wait to see how his stupidity cancels out whatever he does." She laughed.  
"Hey! I'm trying to think at least!" Link shouted back.  
This time Sam charged forwards at Link, swinging his cutlass around. Link fought back by matching the strikes with his own. The two pushed back and leapt forwards once more after each strike, the speed of the exchange increasing rapidly as small clouds of dust started to form around them. They clashed once more and the force caused a strong wind which cleared the clouds. Sam sliced to send Link back a little and then leapt up, thrusting his blade forwards in a fencing motion while in the air; Link confidently leaned around each thrust and dodged all the attacks before leaning back and weakly tossing a bomb towards Sam who was falling towards him. Sam quickly moved his blade in front and performed his counter, the explosion pushed him back but he was unharmed and managed to land safely.  
"Oh so you can counter explosions too, I see how that works." Link commented.  
"You do?" Sam said confused.  
"Uh...Robin!" Link yelled as he looked up to the fighter's stand.  
"It shouldn't be possible, put it down to aura." Robin yelled back.  
"Thank you." Link replied happily.  
When Link turned back he was greeted by a tornado rapidly approaching, he quickly threw his gale boomerang and stopped the attack before staring at Sam as the wind cleared.  
"And you said it's unfair to fight dirty." Link chuckled as he caught the boomerang.  
"Well then you should pay attention to the fight." Sam replied cockily.  
"I'm more experienced, this match isn't even fair...How can you compete with hundreds of years of experience to a couple of weeks?"  
"How about we see?" Sam said cockily.  
"He's so different when he fights." Robina moaned in the fighter's balcony.  
"Well I think him being cocky and fun is good, better than him being shy and scared around you." Lucina replied.  
"I think you mean adorable and well trained." Robina chuckled, trying to sound sweet.  
"Yeah, whatever." Lucina sighed.  
Link crouched down and pulled the arrow back tightly, before releasing and watching as it shot towards Sam; the arrow was insanely fast however Sam quickly leaped over it and watched as it smashed into the ground, it cracked the floor.  
"What are those arrows made from?" He yelled in fear.  
As soon as he landed Link thrust his blade towards him, Sam managed to counter it just in time and struck a blow against Link; he decided to follow up by jumping over Link and sliced in an arc below him but Link leaned back and swung the sword in an arc above him. Link smirked as he quickly grabbed a bomb and threw it up, it managed to land a direct hit and Sam went flying towards the ground. Sam got up to his knees to see Link towering above him and his blade coming down once more, he quickly blocked the attack and grabbed Link before pushing him back and slashing forwards. Link hopped back to save himself from falling and started to pant, he needed to think smart when suddenly an idea came to his head. He stood up and threw his arms out, dropping the blade to the ground.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event!" He yelled happily.  
The crowd made noises of confusion and started to talk about what was happening, the fighters looked down with curiosity as to what Link was doing. Sam stared at Link with excitement, anticipating what will happen.  
"Are you not entertained? No? Well prepare yourselves for a show which legends speak of, a show so remarkable that you all know what it is already!" Link announced before taking a deep breath, "Welcome to the circus!"  
"Eh?" Sam said.  
Link pulled out a large number of bombs and started to juggle them in his hands, Sam stared at the act confused at what his plan was.  
"Link you idiot, stop messing around!" Robin yelled from the balcony.  
Link just smirked as he caught all the bombs in his hand before he tossed the large clump of bombs at Sam; Sam laughed as he just jumped to the side of the bombs and backed away quickly.  
"You think I can't avoid something that big?" Sam laughed.  
Link pointed back to the cluster of bombs still in the air, Sam was still in line with them but to the right. It was then he noticed a small orange glow from the back of one bomb and then there was a loud bang and a huge explosion which sent all the other bombs in Sam's direction, all now ignited. The were all around him like a cloud and then a cloud of fire erupted around Sam as the explosions swallowed him.  
"Bomb booster cloud trick!" Link yelled happily, enticing the crowd and making them cheer.  
"It looks like our jester is a genuine performer everyone! Let's see Link pull this back!" Roxie cheered.  
As the black clouds cleared Sam was down on one knee, panting heavily and covered in ash.  
"Damn, it's a good thing we have these Smash zones, that was terrifying." He said.  
"Sam!" Link called over, "I know we're enjoying this fight but don't forget we're entertainers. Show off a little bit, be flashy, that's how you win these things!"  
"Be...Flashy?" Sam whispered to himself.  
Link was juggling bombs once more and then with movements faster than he could see, Link had tossed the bombs into two rows around him and cleverly bounced one off the floor to behind Sam.  
"Bomber runway, come on Sam you're gonna have to run at me!" Link yelled.  
Sam glanced behind him to see that the bomb was just about to explode so he quickly dashed towards Link. The sound of the bomb caused him to bite his lip as then he heard the fizzling of the bombs on his sides and then they exploded creating a wall of fire behind him and almost around him. He almost came to the end of the mid-air bombs and looked behind him to see how close the flames were before realising he'd forgotten about Link. He turned his head forwards to be greeted by the gale boomerang, they were pushed back into the flames and created a tornado of fire which trapped him for a while. Once the flames subdued he was just able to stand, the desire to win keeping him strong and looking at Link who was once again juggling bombs.  
"And now, we prepare for the grand finale!" Link yelled as he tossed bombs high up into the air, so high they went out of sight and at least 200.  
Sam had never seen anything like it, so many bombs and tossed with such strength in such little time.  
"Our show is not over, in preparation we have an acrobatic show!" Link announced.  
Sam looked worried as Link aimed the hook-shot at him, there was a clink as the claw shot forwards but he managed to lean out the way. Link was propelled towards Sam and let out a slice in front of him, Sam rolled to the side out the way and Link skidded across the ground. He spun around while still skidding and shot an arrow which hit Sam in the shoulder and sent him rolling back. He felt the hook-shot dig into his shoulder and looked up quickly as Link was propelled towards him. Link thrust the tip of his blade forwards, but Sam ducked and then slashed upwards landing a strong blow across Link's stomach, the hyrulian quickly shot the hook to the side and flew over to a safe distance.  
"And now, we apply this to a special acrobatic dance!" Link said, "Dance of the arrows!"  
Link shot the hook-shot and quickly zoomed in a direction but Sam saw an arrow fly towards him from somewhere along Link's travel path, he dodged around it to look where Link landed and saw another arrow come at him; it landed a blow against his legs, he gritted his teeth as he looked back up to see Link fly around the arena like a green blur and arrows fly at him from all directions. He was able to dodged a lot of them but when the few managed to hit him it really hurt. Sam jumped back but Link was already behind him and shot straight into his back; Sam fell to the floor and got back up quickly.  
"Damn, he's moving around so fast. I can barely see his movements, how do I beat this?" Sam thought.  
He jumped back again as an arrow smashed to the ground in front of him and the looked up to see where Link went next. It was then something clicked. He ran towards the edge of the arena and balanced on the edge, moving around any arrows while he went there. Three arrows shot at him, he quickly performed his tornado cutter. It destroyed two arrows and sent one back at Link, Link stopped and braced himself before performing his hero's spin and completely shredding the arrow.  
"Not bad, but even so staying there won't help you." Link said as he started to propel himself around the arena again.  
As the arrows flew towards Sam he gracefully spun around them and fired tornado cutters, riding the force to dodge any others.  
"You may have your arrow dance but now I dance too, the tornado tango." Sam laughed.  
The hook-shot stabbed the edge of the arena as Link was now above Sam and flying closer, the hryulian sliced down but Sam ducked and then pushed Link's chest which made him fall over the edge. Sam quickly turned and sliced the chain of the hook-shot so Link couldn't use it to get back up.  
"Heh, clever." Link said as he fell down.  
The hook-shot burst into small particles of light made from aura around Link, the hryulian quickly performed his hero spin and propelled himself upwards and back over the edge of the arena. It surprised Sam but what was even more amazing was the aura lights came with Link making a sort of tornado of light around him.  
"I can't believe it but Link's making me believe I'm watching a pokemon contest! It's so magical, he really is a performer!" Roxie announced.  
The crowd cheered at Link who was now mid-air above Sam smiling to himself. Link looked down with regret as he realised, as did the fighters, that he couldn't do anything now.  
"Idiot." Robin muttered.  
Sam jumped up and spun around, stabbing the blade into Link's chest and sending him up into the air. As Link went up he began to speak to himself.  
"Damn, he really became strong. Even so it's gonna take a miracle for him to beat me."  
Link felt something small hit his back but before he could check the was a loud boom and he shot down towards the arena like a missile; he pushed off the ground and back-flipped giving a confident look.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the grand finale, the Armageddon rain dance!" Link yelled as they all looked up to see lots of bombs fall towards the arena.  
Sam looked up in fear but the back down as Link charged at him, a bomb fell between them and sent the two flying back.  
"Wait what?" Link said as he looked around.  
He started to scream and yell as bombs rained down on him, running around frantically.  
"I didn't plan this, I didn't plan this!" He screamed as he tried to dodge some bombs but the multiple explosions flung him around.  
Sam looked up towards the sky and dodged around the bombs, managing his position to where the bombs would fall when suddenly Link's words came back to him. _Flashy_. Sam ran towards Link and into where the bombs came down heavy and then spun around.  
"Tornado cutter bomb dance!" He yelled as he shot out a tornado and it carried the bombs towards Link.  
The tornado hit Link and created a huge vortex of fire which stayed around for a long time, Link performed his hero spin and swept the flames away. He looked up at Sam, they were both equally as damaged now. Link smirked, as did Sam.  
"Wanna try for a flashy finish?" Link asked.  
"Yeah." Sam replied.  
The two ran at each-other, Link performed his hero spin but Sam ducked down and hopped up. Shifting his aura to the blade, arms and feet he started to spin mid-air, a purple trail of energy followed the blade and he sliced into Link, carrying him into the air before unleashing a powerful final slice which sent Link falling off the stage.  
"I think I'll call that one, the hero's dance!" Sam laughed as he fell back towards the stage.

Afterwards the group hung out together to celebrate the exciting brawl Sam won, they sat in the cafeteria dining upon a large selection of sweets and junk food.  
"Ah I'm so proud of you!" Robina squeeled while hugging Sam tightly.  
"Yeah that's two victories now under you belt, and you managed to beat two established veterans at that too. You've gotten a lot better at fighting Sam!" Pit said.  
"A-ah thank you, but really I think I owe it to Link." Sam chuckled.  
"Hm? Nah, let's face it. I was outclassed." Link laughed happily.  
"No. You could've won." Robin said before taking a drink, "If you didn't play around like an idiot and acted seriously for a change."  
"I can't help it, I am a performer. And so I like to show off, go big or go home!" Link argued.  
"I've seen some of your fights from your previous incarnations. You were a lot more serious then and actually won a lot of fights." Robin said back.  
"Yeah but he was boring, I find me exciting." Link replied.  
"Yeah sure, but even so try to think while you fight. Obviously if you throw bombs up they'll come back down on you." Robin sighed.  
Shulk tugged on Sam's sleeve and walked out, Sam looked around nervously and followed him outside.  
"Shulk?" Sam asked.  
Shulk turned around quickly and placed his palm on Sam's head. Flashes of a cave came to Sam's mind, there was Fi and his friends and some green looking demon. No, Corvus was his name. Shulk pulled back and stared as Sam fell to his knees.  
"W-what was that?" Sam panted.  
"It was memories you lost. It seems that guy, Corvus, deleted our memories of what happened a couple of weeks ago. My Monado has the ability to let me look through time, and so it showed me the memories of the past." Shulk explained.  
"See the passage of time? T-that's amazing, why didn't you ever tell us?" Sam asked.  
"I'd rather keep this secret, between us now okay?"  
"Okay."  
"So listen, that guy Corvus, he was incredibly strong. He had the strength of a God, in fact I feel like he was a God in some way. But that's besides the point, I wanted to show you this for a reason."  
"Okay, what's the reason?"  
"Well, did you see Marth? And that amazing burst of aura. It made me come to a conclusion about something, there are some people here like me who suppress their strength with unofficial seals. They restrain themselves. I do it by using the Monado to control my ether and hide most of it. But Marth broke his seals against that Corvus, though I don't know why, however in that moment he became almost as strong as me."  
"Almost?" Sam interrupted.  
"Yes, almost. The only reason I didn't fight Corvus is because he smashed my head when I didn't expect him to be so strong, for a second against me he broke his seals and then immediately repaired it." Shulk explained.  
"Sure." Sam said sarcastically, before having a small chuckle.  
"Anyway, after thinking about it I managed to find out who else uses these seals. Marth, Ike, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Zelda and you."  
"Me?"  
"Your split personalities, they act as a seal on your full potential." Shulk continued.  
"Oh I see, so you think I can really be stronger?"  
"Of course. We should go back now, it is your party after all." Shulk said as he grabbed Sam's shoulder and started to walk on, "Remember, our secret about those memories and the Monado okay?"  
"Of course." Sam replied.

Meanwhile, before Shulk and Sam returned, Roxie was sitting down with Pit. She looked out distantly but held his hand tightly, Pit could tell something was up.  
"Hey Roxie, you okay?" He asked.  
"Oh. Yeah, totally. I'm fine." She replied nervously.  
"I know you're lying." Pit said bluntly.  
"Eh?" She laughed nervously.  
"Roxie!" Pit said sternly.  
"Fine. Well while I was commentating the battle today, I sort of felt lonely you know? I mean, I love my job and all but I don't feel as involved with you; I can't hear the fighters response, only see their reactions and such. I just really want to be more involved." She explained.  
"But how? And besides, you're an incredible announcer! Not even the last guy got people as excited as you, and you saw that guy right? Big brown Elvis hair, shades, purple suit and even a yellow bow-tie. Who wears that?" Pit laughed.  
"I think, I think I want to battle!" Roxie declared.  
"B-battle? Woah, that sounds like fun. But can you even fight?" Pit asked, trying his best not to sound insulting.  
"Of course I can, as part of working here I have training to be able to deal with situations that could arise here."  
"Seriously? Wow, but even so who would you fight? I mean it'd be tough right and well no offence but-"  
"I'll take her on." Shulk said as he and Sam entered the room.  
"Eh?" Pit said.  
"Really? That's great! Let's do this!" Roxie said happily.  
"No wait hang on." Pit said.  
"All-right, I'm really feeling it. Come on Roxie, let's find Ganon." Shulk said excitedly.

The next day tickets sold like wild-fire for the special match-up at hand. The God-slayer stood confidentially in the middle of the arena.  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a special exciting match between me and Shulk!" Roxie yelled excitedly.  
She was wearing a karate outfit, and had a small headset on which connected to the speakers. The crowd cheered wildly with excitement.  
"Who would've thought people would gather for a fight involving the current announcer." Marth said, surprised by how many people showed up.  
"Well don't you remember what the last announcer was like? He was a strong guy, remember when he destroyed R.O.B by accident and we had to upload him into a spare body?" Ike said.  
"No way, t-that's amazing." Lucina said.  
"It is, but does Roxie have that kind of strength?" Robin said, looking deeply at the arena.  
"I hope so." Pit whispered.  
"And may I just say I'm so very happy to see you all gathered here today for this, it honestly makes me really happy." Roxie said kindly, "Which is why I am glad to say that today will be special as we go to a new stage and items are going to randomly drop throughout the match!"  
"Ah items, of course." Ike said.  
"So this is how they got Ganon to agree with this, well then Roxie may have a shot." Marth added.  
"Items?" Sam asked.  
"You'll see kid." Ike said, somewhat excited.  
The stage began to glow as the two disappeared to wherever they were going. Roxie opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a stadium and the lights were off.  
"Uh, hello?" She yelled.  
Suddenly the lights turned on and the stadium became alive with noise; in the stands of the arena were hundreds of pokemon. Shulk looked around, amazed by the sights.  
"This is actually really cool." He said happily.  
"O-oh yeah. Hey, it turns out we've ended in Pokemon stadium 2! This exciting arena will go through multiple changes as we fight so make sure you pay attention to the screens!" Roxie announced.  
"Still keeping the job up while we fight?" Shulk asked.  
"Well it is a job after-all, anyway. Get ready!" Roxie yelled.  
The girl counted down from three and when she yelled go she ran at Shulk. Roxie jumped up and did a drop kick as she flew towards Shulk but he grabbed her foot effortlessly and slammed her into the ground; she pushed her hands against the floor and pushed herself back to gain distance. She looked up at Shulk who was just standing there cockily, edging her on for her next move.  
"Come on, you're gonna have to do better than that." He said.  
Roxie smirked as she ran and jumped onto the platform in front of her, out of Shulk's sight. He stared at the platform, analysing it carefully however nothing was happening.  
"You know you're gonna have to fight me." Shulk laughed.  
"Yeah I know, but I'm playing smart unlike Link." Roxie replied as she jumped back down.  
"And what did that do?"  
"Bought me some time."  
"Time?" Shulk laughed.  
Roxie smiled confidently before running at Shulk; on the way there was a small flash and a gun dropped from the sky, she grabbed it quickly and shot green lasers as she approached. Shulk leaned out the way of the lasers, easily dodging out the way as she got closer. He leapt forwards, disappearing from sight before reappearing before her and roundhouse kicking her face; Roxie rolled across the ground, groaning in pain, before getting up and looking at him.  
"Heh, this is harder than I thought it'd be." She panted.  
"Long-range isn't going to work against me, I'm also not going to let you buy time for an item again." Shulk said before running at her.  
Roxie smirked as she felt the stage rumble, Shulk stopped and jumped up as he watched the arena transform below him; it had become like a giant anti-gracity machine, the wind that blew out of the vents were so strong Shulk felt himself fall slowly against the wind. Roxie ran forwards and jumped up, the up-thrust made her rise quickly to Shulk's surprise and she kicked him in the face back. Shulk wasn't even moved by the weak kick, he swung his leg forward but Roxie played to this and fell back. The wind carried her away before she came to a gentle land like Shulk.  
"You're pretty smart, using the wind currents like that. But I'm afraid that won't help you." Shulk said as he ran at her again.  
Roxie jumped up high to gain distance, there was another flash of light and she quickly jumped towards it grabbing the item. It was a bob-omb, she threw it down quickly and it hit Shulk who was then sent flying towards the ground. The stadium returned to normal as Roxie landed once more.  
"Those items are pretty strong, I wasn't expecting it to pack a punch like that." Shulk coughed.  
"What? You think that was rough, you haven't even seen this yet!" Roxie said confidently as there was another flash.  
She now held a black, metallic base-ball bat which was decorated in a weird yellow pattern. She ran forwards at Shulk and swung the bat, Shulk lifted his leg up and blocked the attack with the bottom of his foot. The force of the impact created a strong wind, the blow made Shulk's leg tremble as he continued to push against the bat.  
"Oh that bat's pretty special eh?" He said, he was interested now.  
"It's not just the bat!" Roxie said as she pushed harder.  
Shulk kicked out and the two flew away from each-other, Shulk put his hands in his pockets and ran towards Roxie. He kicked upwards but she met it with the bat, Shulk smiled cockily, pulling his leg back quickly he let out another kick with his left leg but Roxie managed to meet the blow with her bat once more. Shulk retreated a little and started to unleash a right-left kicking combo while Roxie met each kick with her bat.  
"Woah, take a look and Black Leg Shulk." Link laughed.  
Roxie swung the bat in front of her but Shulk dropped down to avoid it, as he crouched he kicked his right leg out forwards; Roxie jumped over it quickly but then Shulk kicked off against the floor with left leg and then while he was in the air swung it forwards, getting her right in the chest and sending her flying back. Slamming the bat into the ground Roxie stopped herself from flying off the stage. Shulk approached extremely quickly and started a drop kick but Roxie threw the bat at him, his feet clashed with the bat and he was pushed back into the air. Roxie grabbed the bat and jumped up quickly and swung it at Shulk again. The boy tucked into a ball and rolled back, so his feet met the bat again and kicked off against the swing. Even when he landed he couldn't stop himself from sliding across the ground.  
"I see, that bat is really strong. Plus she's using the stage changes to her advantage. She's clever." Shulk said to himself as he came to a stop.  
There was a small flash above him and he felt something large and heavy fall onto his arm, he turned to look at whatever it was. It had a large red noise and yellow eyes &amp; body.  
"A mouse?" Shulk said before there was a small squeak.  
To his surprise it exploded and the power behind it sent him flying towards Roxie, he slammed his foot on the ground but he continued to slide. It was ice now! He didn't notice it change while he was hit by the item. He glanced behind him to where Roxie was standing, she was holding the bat back and swinging it around.  
"Batters up." She said coldly.  
Shulk's eyes widened as he could feel the pressure from the bat, he quickly grabbed onto the handle of the Monado with one hand and and spun around, thrusting his elbow out as the bat came forwards.  
"Shield!" He yelled as he body became encased with a yellow light.  
The second his elbow met the bat there was a huge shock-wave, it created cracks in the ice and made Shulk's body tremble. Roxie then pushed and Shulk was sent flying through the air, he was almost gliding above the ground as he stayed up-right through the flight. He slammed the Monado into the ice but he continued to fly towards the edge. The Monado stopped just at the edge and Shulk flipped himself back onto the now normal stage.  
"Not bad eh?" Roxie said cockily.  
"Yeah, not bad, but I'm afraid I'll have to end this now." Shulk said sadly,"I was really feeling it too, but that bat is the only reason for you pushing me to this."  
He pulled out the Monado and became coated in a blue light before disappearing; Roxie felt herself fall backwards and then Shulk appeared in front of her. His back faced her and he stabbed the blade backwards, it's tip hit her side and then the pulse sent her flying off the stage. As she feel she turned her headset back on.  
"And so the winner of this incredibly short match, is Shulk!" She yelled happily.

Pit, Roxie and Shulk sat down in the stands of the arena and enjoyed bathing in the orange glow of the sky.  
"That was so rough, I never stood a chance." Roxie laughed.  
"Well you certainly were the smartest opponent I've ever fought here. That bat also made things hard but I want to see you become stronger." Shulk replied.  
"You did really well today! I'm so amazed by you, are you gonna fight me next?" Pit asked happily.  
"Nah, I enjoy my job a lot more. I'm going to keep training though Pit, so then one day I will beat you." Roxie laughed as she gave him a hug.

**Hey thanks for reading this chapter ^.^ The link vs Sam is the longest fight scene I have ever wrote and I'm really proud of it xD I was cutting it short too. This chapter was mostly going to be about Roxie but it ended up being mostly Sam vs Link . Though I feel like Roxie's fight was good and I'm sure she'll become a bigger part of Smash character wise. Make sure you leave a review and we'll see you next time.**


	46. Chapter 46-A Link to the Awakening

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Doortodarkness12, SakuraDreamerz and Milo  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Link sat in the dark room, staring intensely at the dim light of his computer, counting down each second until the end of the direct. Despite the fact he couldn't understand Japanese he pretty much got a grip of when it was about to end. Finally he heard the direct close in the background and he smashed the F5 button, repeating and repeating until it finally flashed up upon the page, the New 3DS XL Majora's mask edition. Link smirked to himself as he hit the pre-order button. Then with a yawn he shut his computer down and fell back asleep.

A month had passed since then and it was Friday the 13th, a lucky day for some but for most it was not. Link was sitting at the breakfast table with excitement, looking back down at his phone and then back up to take a rushed bite of his cereal.  
"No need at act like an animal." Lucina said, disgusted by Link's eating.  
"Whatever, when you're this excited you couldn't care less for social rules." Link argued back with food in his mouth.  
"Believe me. I could." She replied as unimpressed as before.  
"So how-come you're so excited Link? Is Friday the 13th lucky in Hyrule?" Pit asked.  
"Not really, in fact it's equally as unlucky." Zelda said, "So how-come you're that interested in today sweetie?"  
"Well you see, one month ago me and Robin-"  
"Robin and I." Lucina coughed.  
"Me and Robin predicted the release of a game today, and so we made a challenge to who would beat it first out of the two." Link explained.  
"What game?" Zelda asked.  
"Majora's Mask 3D" Sam replied, looking up from his hand-held.  
Link and Robin looked at the boy in amazement, in his hands was the golden New 3DS with the special imprint on it.  
"How on-when did you get that?" Robin questioned.  
"Oh well, when I pre-ordered it I made sure to put delivery details in. Came this morning...It's the safest way to make sure you have it." Sam answered, "You did set it to delivery right?"  
The two boys looked at each-other in horror.  
"I put mine in delivery." Link said.  
"S-same." Robin said as equally in horror.  
Link started to slam his head on the table, crocodile tears streaming down his face as he emitted odd noises and Robin was clawing his hair.  
"I can't believe I did something as stupid as Link." He said to himself.  
"Oi, I'm depressed now! I don't need your harsh words." Link yelled.  
"I don't care, I also could've lost my money for another month or so!" Robin yelled back.  
"Well you know what, it's what you get for acting stupid!"  
"Oh like you're one to talk Winx club, you're in the same situation!"  
"Oh yeah, sounds like you wanna go Marimo?" Link said angrily as he smashed his head against Robins.  
"My hair's not green." Robin replied coldly.  
Before anyone could sigh the two were thrashing around as per usual, wailing on each-other and pulling the other's hair.  
"Heh, Marimo...nice reference." Sam said, still absorbed in his game.  
"The relationship really does match theirs, doesn't it?." Pit laughed.  
"Yeah, I don't get the big hype behind this game." Sam said dully, "I only bought this thing for when Xenoblade comes out for it, the three day thing is annoying."  
"Eh? But that's what makes it so good! The tenseness and how unique it is compared to other Zelda's." Marth interrupted.  
"You like it?" Sam asked.  
"It's one of my favourites." Marth replied.  
"Oh go ahead then." Sam said, taking the game out the back, "Works with the normal ones anyway, I'll stick to pokemon."  
"A-are you sure?" Marth said, blinking in surprise.  
"Mhmm, I just wanted to cool looking DS." Sam said happily.  
"Thanks Sam, I owe you for this." Marth said happily, taking the game gladly.  
"Oh no really it's okay." Sam replied.  
There was a loud crash which caught their attention as they turned to see Link's hook-shot smash through the table that R.O.B was sitting on. The robot flew back in surprise and angrily beeped at the boys. Marth grabbed hold of his coffee firmly. Link and Robin were hand-in-hand and pushing against each-other with gritted teeth.  
"Say later you wanna go on Mario Kart?" Link asked.  
"Yeah sure, if we don't hear from the shop." Robin replied.  
Ganon grabbed their arms and pulled them apart easily, he then grabbed their index fingers and quickly pulled them towards each-other. The two tried to pull away but they felt themselves fall into each-other. They groaned before looking to see they were connected by a finger trap.  
"Here, I'm sick of you boys and your stupid arguments and rivalry causing a mess in here. So today you're gonna learn be with each-other without fighting." Ganon huffed before walking off. Link smirked.  
"Is he serious, this thing? Ha! I'll just cut through it." Link said, grabbing his sword with his free left hand.  
There was a bright glow before the sword turned into Fi and Link looked up in surprise.  
"Hey Fi, w-what're you doing?" Link yelled.  
"Respiration, metabolic features...The usual." She replied.  
"I mean, why'd you change into you?" Link asked.  
"Ganon paid me. Being a sword is not a good income."  
"Why do you need money?" Robin asked.  
"Batteries for the Nintendo Wii remote." Fi replied.  
"Dammit Fi, the real reason." Link said.  
"BL magazines."  
"Okay, thank you for being honest." Link said, placing his hand on her head.  
"Seriously, you're just gonna let that one go?" Robin asked, a little annoyed Link was standing and making his left arm go up.  
"Yep, better not to ask." Link replied.  
Robin sighed. He felt a small rumble in his pocket and with his free right-hand he grabbed his phone which had just received a text. He flipped open the phone and started to read it, at that point Fi shuddered.  
"Master, I believe you have a text. I shall read it out now." Fi announced.  
"I knew including you in my data plan was good idea." Link said happily.  
"The text stated, Hello valued customer we would like to inform you upon the item you have ordered New 3DS Xl. Unfortunately we have had a flood of orders and have only managed to keep one back, strangely enough there was someone else who requested a store pick-up; so we will give this one away to whichever one of you manages to retrieve it first and the other will receive one next month." Fi continued.  
"I see, so I have to get there before the other person, whoever that is." Link said to himself.  
"THAT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" Robin yelled.  
"Oh yeah I forgot! Well Im gonna go then!" Link yelled as he ran off.  
He felt himself fall back suddenly though his right arm was raised.  
"We're joined together by this remember?" Robin sighed.  
"Gah that's frustrating, wait, why don't you just use your sword?" Link asked.  
"Are you an idiot? Oh wait." Robin laughed, "Fi is the strongest and most magical sword here, so if Ganon bribed her then that means he doesn't have to worry about all the other. Meaning my Levin sword or even my normal sword won't work, it's probably magic." Robin explained.  
"Really? Damn dude, that sucks. Why did this have to happen today of all days?" Link moaned.  
"Well it is Friday the 13th after all, it sort of seems appropriate."  
"When did you get so depressing?"  
"When I did something you would do." Robin replied.  
"I can be hurt you know."  
"Oh. Really?" Robin laughed.  
"Yes, I have a fragile heart Robin. Oh woe is me~" Link acted, laughing at the end.  
"You know despite the circumstances you could still just go pick it up." Sam said.  
After hearing those words Link gave a wide, beaming smile, his eyes widened with inspiration.  
"And if the time on the magic finger trap runs out at 12 then-" Sam was saying when suddenly Link kicked off the floor and started to run, dragging Robin along with him.  
Robin struggled to get his footing as they hyrulian lead him around, he felt his shoulders smack into the ground and started to become annoyed.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, managing to catch-up to Link.  
"We're gonna race for it! We still have free hands after all." Link replied, eyes full of confidence.  
"Eh? Are you serious?" Robin sighed, looking at Link's eyes, "Of course you're not, fine fine, we're 70-70 after all. I guess I'll pick up two points doing this."  
"Two?"  
"One for beating you to the package and two for when I beat the game before you." Robin replied cockily.  
"There's the passion I need, now I can fully smash you into the ground!" Link stated as he burst out the front of the mansion.  
The two slammed their inside feet on the pathway at the same time, fully in sync now and full of excitement they burst off towards the edge of the floating platform. Fi glided across the ground and caught up easily.  
"Hey Fi, you coming too?" Link asked.  
"It occurred to me that Master Link does not know the direction to said shop, so gladly I will guide him in the most efficient way." She answered.  
"Great, that's just what we need!" Link replied happily.  
Robin sighed as he had his doubts, Fi wasn't exactly one for being all too sincere or even kind. He was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as he stepped over the edge of the mansion and began to free-fall through the air.  
"Great, we're falling...quickly, pass me one end of the sail cloth!" Robin ordered as they fell.  
"Sail..Cloth?" Link replied.  
The two looked at each-other in utter amazement and then down to the ground before screaming at the top of their lungs.

There was a loud crash as the two bodies slammed into the field in the valley below the mansion, a large dust cloud rose and settled quickly revealing a crater in which the two boys lay; covered in dirt and their clothes a little battered they slowly pulled themselves up.  
"God dammit man, that really hurts my head." Robin groaned as he slowly rubbed it.  
"You're telling me, sail cloth gotta remember that one." Link said to himself.  
The two pulled themselves up and looked around, before Robin could even take a step Link had started to jolt ahead once more.  
"Oi oi, town's this way!" Robin said as he turned to the left and ragged Link to the right.  
"Ah, don't do that!" Link yelled as he pulled back and they straightened off, "Fi, take us the quicker way."  
Link flashed Robin a smug look as Fi began to calculate to quicker path, Robin face-palmed as he began to worry about what will come. Finally the spirit looked up and veered to the right towards a cave.  
"This path contains multiple ways to quicken our arrival time by 17%" She announced.  
The boys ran into the cave, following the spirit, it seemed to go on for a while. Link continued to look forwards until he saw a white glow.  
"There an exit!" Link yelled.  
When the group finally came through they entered an extremely large opening. Walls made from an old beige stone, pillars which stretched up so high they couldn't see, streams of water poured in through holes in the ruined walls into a bath of water below them but it had to be draining from somewhere. There area was set out into a huge triangular prism which the walls of were miles away from them, they ran along a pathway which lead straight towards a huge circle base. When they tread foot upon the circle there was a bright flash and a wall of light went around the circle.  
"What the hell is this place?" Robin said, stopping and looking around.  
Link almost fell back due to the sudden stop of his partner and growled.  
"Dude come on, the competition!"  
"Link, there's a wall of magic around us...we can't get out until it disappears." Robin replied.  
"Eh...Fi, quick how do we get rid of this?"  
"Presumably it would be a boss enemy that you need to beat in order to advance." Fi replied.  
Suddenly there was a loud thud as something dropped up from the floor above. It had large arm fins and a fin on its' back.  
"Gar...Chomp!" It yelled angrily.  
"What the...a pokemon?" Link said in surprise.  
"Not just that, it's a Garchomp!" Robin yelled.  
The dragon pokemon shot forwards and swung it's arm fin forwards, Link rolled out the way but as he did Robin was dragged along with him, the tactician quickly raised his normal blade and blocked the attack; Garchomp pulled back and Robin swung his other arm forwards to bring out a tome but it felt oddly heavy, he looked up to see Link in the air in front of him and the two crashed into the floor. Garchomp looked at the boys confused.  
"What are you doing?" Link yelled.  
"I could say the same to you." Robin complained.  
The dragon opened its' mouth and shot out a burst of fire towards the boys, Fi hopped forwards and spun around. Dancing in the flames majestically before dismissing them with a kick.  
"Contact saved, weakling." She said in her cold robotic voice.  
The pokemon grew angry and flew towards the girl.  
"Boys, stay back and I shall handle this. Figure out your own teamwork." She said quickly before skating off towards Garchomp.  
The mighty dragon cloaked itself in a blue energy which then took the shape of a dragon head and rushed towards Fi, the sword spirit quickly spun on one foot repeatedly before she came in line with the her opponent and with her free foot, kicked it straight in the face and out of the dragon rush. Before the pokemon could recover she had managed to skate in front of it and her leg changed into the blade of her sword form.  
"Goddess' slice." She said coldly.  
Gracefully flipping back a slice of bright light went towards the dragon and got it straight in the chest before sending it back into the magic wall.  
"Woah, how did you do so much damage?" Link asked.  
"Fairy is super-effective against dragon." Fi responded.  
The dragon pokemon got up and looked at it's opponent's, furious it let out a mighty roar before becoming cloaked in a weird light. After the light faded the Garchomp stood there with a new form, it lost it's arm fins and had large orange blades.  
"Mega...Garchomp!" It yelled.  
There was a huge gust of wind which blew back stones and dust, Fi simply looked unimpressed; there was a loud boom as the mega pokemon jumped off the ground and glided along the ground towards the spirit. Fi put her leg out and it changed into the blade once more, the dragon pokemon towered above her and brought it's blades down. before Fi could raise her leg Link had jumped in front of her and had his blocked the attack with his shield, he pushed back and the pokemon stumbled; quickly Link swung his right arm around and Robin slammed his feet into the ground so he was in line with the mega dragon.  
"Elwind!" He yelled as he shot out two green blasts.  
They hit the pokemon straight in the chest and sent it flying back but before it could regain its' position once more Link and Robin were in front of it.  
"Arc-" Robin yelled.  
"Gale boomerang!" Link continued.  
The two launched their attacks at the same time and it combined to create a tornado of fire which smashed the pokemon through the wall. The two boys celebrated and Fi smiled to herself.  
"It's only been a short while but it seems they got stronger since Corvus." She said happily.  
The magic wall started to fade and the boys headed towards the exit of the circle arena towards a larger flight of stairs which lead towards another floor. Deep below in a dark cave area a huge creature growled at the loud bang from the battle above.  
"Seriously though, this place is amazing...I wonder why it's here." Robin said.  
"No time for that, we have to move it!" Link yelled, "Fi."  
"You will have to ascend another three floors before we can exit." She replied.  
As they climbed onto the next floor and began to run a swarm of Zubats started to come their way.  
"Every damn time there's a cave!" Link said through gritted teeth.  
"Relax we've got them." Robin said cockily as he shot out a thoron which managed to eliminate a lot of them.  
Bang. Link followed along and they quickly managed to get to the second floor which was occupied with more the two used their combined strength to smash through the competition. Bang, boom, crash. Third floor, Crobats, easy passed. Bang, boom, crash, shudder. The creature far below opened its' eye angrily and looked up above to the roof of its' cave, before it roared and crashed through it. Link and Robin came to the floor they needed to now but it was set out oddly from the others, three exits and the floor was made out of complete panels which stretched out to the three walls.  
"Damn, Fi...which way?" Link asked.  
Fi pointed to the exit and the two boys headed that way.  
"I can't wait to get my game!" Link cheered as he lead the way.  
"You mean my game." Robin replied.  
"Whatever." Link laughed.  
Suddenly a loud roar came close and something came through the floor, all the panels spun and created a wave which made the boys lose their balance.  
"What the?" Robin groaned as he looked up.  
He saw a large orange beam of energy come down towards him but Link dived in the way and his shield successfully blocked it. After the explosion and the smoke cleared the group looked up to see a large green, serpent like dragon flying above them.  
"Is that..." Link said in awe.  
"Rayquaza?" Robin said, just as shocked.  
Fi looked at the mighty creature with a concerned expression and began to think to herself, '_That thing is just as, no, more powerful than the Abyssal Lagiacrus!'. _Rayquaza let out another roar as it began to charge towards the fighters, spinning around like a drill. Fi braced herself to counter attack but then she heard the two boys yelling as they ran towards the dragon.  
"Get out of our way!" They shouted in unison, jumping up and swinging their inside feet vertically upwards.  
Their kicks hit the chin of the dragon and sent it spiralling up into the air. The pokemon gave a look of surprise as it crashed into the wall, even Fi felt the need to let her draw drop but she held it back.  
"When did they...I knew they'd gotten stronger but this is much more than I calculated...What caused this?" She said to herself.  
The second the two boys landed they started to dash towards the door furiously once more.  
"Oi universes, stop getting in the way of me and my DS!" Link yelled as he looked towards the sky.  
"Of course." Fi sighed.  
She drifted along after them when Rayquaza started to charge back from the wall and fired off a hyper beam towards the boys, they both jumped back as the ray of destruction and explosions followed them.  
"I swear to Goddesses." Link muttered.  
"We can handle this, we'll just use that." Robin said calmly.  
"Right!" Link said energetically as he pulled out his boomerang.  
He aimed it at Rayquaza and lobbed it forward with such a force that no tornado had time to form, Robin followed up by shooting an extremely powerful and slightly larger thoron which hit the boomerang and pushed it straight towards Rayquaza where it hit it right in the chest and continued to push it through the air, smashing against the wall and then through the wall itself and out of the tower. The boomerang came back and Link grasped it firmly.  
"Heh, I guess now that means we're done with this dungeon. Fi, which way again?" Link asked.  
She smirked before replying, "Straight ahead Master."

Link and Robin belted it down the streets of the main city, dust-clouds rising as they ran through the crowded cobblestone streets. Sweat was pouring down their faces and they were gritting their teeth.  
"Dammit Fi, that door lead us three miles outside the city" Robin yelled.  
"I apologise, it would appear I too have been affected the today's curse." She replied, sounding a as woeful as her robotic tone would allow.  
"Don't lie!" Robin barked.  
"Either way, we're almost there now, Fi how much time did we save going your way?" Link said, giving the same smug look as before.  
"-58%." Fi responded while Link mouthed the words 10%.  
"What?" Link yelled in surprise, "I knew we lost some time but I didn't think we'd lost that much!"  
"We did depart at about 9:30 and it is now 16:30." Fi responded.  
"We were so not in there for 7 hours..." Robin said before starting to think.  
Fi gave the boy a look of curiosity before turning to the left.  
"This way should shave at least an hour off your time." The girl said as she dragged them into an alley.  
As the spirit deftly dodged the boxes and alley clutter the boys smashed through bins and boxes, Robin was running along the wall in order to not let Link catch up.  
Suddenly there was a small clank as the boys suddenly fell through a small hole in the ground.  
"Oh yes, I forgot. This area is under repair." Fi said before following after them.  
With a huge gasp for air Robin raised his head from the sewage and looked around in the darkness.  
"Oh great, a sewer." He said sarcastically, he looked down to see Link still submerged and bubbles raising to the surface, with a sigh Robin pulled Link up, "Seriously man, it's like knee deep. Get a grip."  
"Hey, I hurt my head today, falls like that don't help." He groaned.  
"You probably lost whatever IQ you had remaining with that fall." Robin laughed.  
"Oh, fighting talk eh?" Link said feebly.  
"Not right now." Robin said, he turned to see Fi floating down, "Hey Fi were are we?"  
"A sewer." The spirit replied.  
"Lost cause." The tactician sighed, before looking around.  
There weren't many options he could take, there didn't seem to be any ladders strangely so he could either go forwards or backwards. Though this made things more complicated as he had no idea were either direction would lead. There was a rumble suddenly and the sound of splashing coming closer.  
"I swear, not this again." He muttered angrily.  
In the distance he saw a wall of sewage water come rapidly towards them, he shrieked a little before dashing off so fast he was almost running atop the water's surface. Link was still a little groggy from the fall so it was up to him to find his own way, turning corner after corner he felt like being sick from the stench and movement. Plus the idea of being swallowed up by sewage water wasn't too appealing either.  
"Fi, which way will get us to an opening?" He asked.  
"Cannot connect to the internet for directions. Buffering." She replied.  
"What are you a 3G mobile?" Robin yelled angrily.  
There was a huge arch-way to his left so Robin decided to go for it, dashing towards it and jumping over what appeared to be a waterfall into a black abyss. He screamed as they fell into the darkness. Suddenly he felt himself land on some form of ground, he opened his eyes to see himself on a small rock platform surrounded by green-ish water which left off a soft glow. He walked over and splashed some in Link's face.  
"Oi oi, come on dimwit, take control of your sword." Robin said.  
Link sputtered as he opened his eyes properly and looked around.  
"Wait were the hell are we?" He yelled.  
"Heck if I know." Robin said, looking around.  
The room had strange patterned walls which seemed familiar to Link.  
"Wait, hang on...I know this place." Link said, a little exited.  
There was a loud splash and the two turned behind them to see a giant fish monster leap high into the air.  
"Gyorg!" Link yelled excitedly as the creature let out a huge roar.  
"What is happening today? Why are do we keep going into dungeons in places were they shouldn't be?" Robin yelled.  
"I have no idea but it's fun right?" Link laughed.  
"Yeah, totally." Robin replied, rolling his eyes.  
The fish monster submerged once more before coming back to the surface and spitting out lots of small fish which acted like missiles; the boys jumped back in unison and used their special team-strategy to eliminate any threats that came towards them.  
"He's a lot weaker than I remember." Link said sadly.  
"Well it was a younger you that fought him, the current you is stronger than that." Robin replied.  
"Hey."  
"Yeah?"  
"Punch a fish?" Link asked, nodding his head.  
"Punch a fish." Robin replied.  
Gyorg came flying towards the boys as they pulled their fists back, ready to fight.

Dusk had rolled in now and the last employee sighed as he was about to lock up, it had been a pretty boring day with everyone being at home with their delivered contents. There was still one thing left in the back and he was instructed to make sure someone come picks it up. He pondered whether or not just to close up and take it for himself when suddenly he heard screaming from outside. He went to the window and to his amazement there were two boys, tied together by a finger trap heading in his direction. They had small fish hanging from their clothes and they were screaming from the top of their lungs; behind them was a flying girl with no arms carrying a giant fish on the sole of her foot. Fi suddenly smirked as she turned her leg into a blade and dashed forwards, splitting the finger trap. Link and Robin looked at their now free hands in amazement.  
"I wasn't bribed, I was just bored." Fi said.  
Regardless of what she said the boys clenched their now free hands and smirked at each-other before increasing their running speed. The store clerk quickly ran to the back and grabbed the package before running to the front of the store and dropping it, locking up and running away. He wish things were back to how they were 10 seconds ago.  
"Heh, that was nice of him wasn't it?" Link said but Robin had fired off an Elwind and flew towards the package.  
Link bit his lip and swung his sword, as he did his slice tore through the ground towards Robin. Splitting it open. Robin quickly jumped back as Link advanced past him; he shot a thunder at Link's foot which stunned the hyrulian however he quickly used the hook-shot and swung Robin towards the ground. Link jumped forwards once more and grabbed the package victoriously.  
"Yes! I got it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, holding it up into the sky.  
"Dammit." Robin said as he got himself up.  
"Guess that puts me on 71." Link laughed.  
"Yeah, whatever." Robin muttered.  
The tactician began to think about what happened during the day and pulled out his phone, switching on the 3G and going onto the online shop.  
"Yes, I would like to buy Omega Ruby." He said to himself.

Later on Fi slipped into Ganon's room.  
"Today I discovered two locations not bound to this world, I am currently locating the others." She said.  
"Good, we need to be quick on this...What is the benefactor thinking with this spatial practice? They'll end up ruining their own phase three." Ganon groaned.

**And so I hope you enjoyed the friday the 13th chapter...a couple of weeks after the actual date...All well. So I need your guys opinion, am I being too action focused? I mean the last three chapters have all had lots of fighting in them. I mean it's all practice for the final two arcs which trust me, will be amazing and are all planned out. Anyway see you next wednesday :)**


	47. Chapter 47-Girl's Day

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Thehobkinauthor, Doortodarkness12, SakuraDreamerz and Milo  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"You know something? I think we should have a just girl's day today!" Palutena proposed to the group.  
"Eh?" Link coughed, putting down his cereal.  
Everyone had stopped eating their breakfast bits to listen to the Goddess' idea. Palutena was smiling victoriously, knowing she had some power in the conversation but the the realisation hit her, she had nothing planned.  
"I, er, you know? A girl's day, a day in which girls hang out, the day specifically made for girls, the day belonging to the girls." She replied nervously.  
"You've been watching Disney haven't you?" Ike laughed.  
"I could dig it." Sheik said.  
Link quickly turned his head to look at Sheik in surprise, flashing her a look of betrayal and hurt. Robin peeked up from his breakfast again to see where this was going to go.  
"It could be fun, we could go shopping!" Zelda said cheerfully.  
"Y-yeah, great idea!" Palutena added.  
"Do we have to? Shopping is a drag." Robina moaned.  
"I agree, I've never been one for shopping either." Lucina added.  
"Hey Marth, are you not going to take part?" Link chuckled.  
"I'm happily drinking coffee Link, don't ruin this for me." Marth replied calmly sipping from his warm drink.  
"Even with the five of us there's going to be some conflict, so shopping isn't a good idea." Sheik said.  
"Right, in that case how about the arcade?" Robina asked cheerfully.  
"I like arcades." Sheik said quietly.  
"That's better than shopping, we can do so much reckless stuff in arcades!" Palutena said excitedly.  
"Excuse me?" Lucina interrupted.  
Link's head was going side to side as he watched each of the girl's mouths move, with each sentence Robin noticed there being more and more pain. He sighed and then tapped his Hyrulian friend's shoulder.  
"Come on buddy, let it out."  
"Let what out? I have nothing to let out." He replied defensively, his voice squeaked a little.  
"Yes please, conceal it." Lucina said bluntly.  
Link pulled a frustrated face at the blue-haired girl. Sheik chuckled and then tapped Zelda's arm.  
"Girl's day eh? You think Robina will bring Roxanne?"  
"I don't know, maybe." Zelda laughed.  
Sam started to fidget with his fingers as he heard their comments and bowed his head in embarrassment, Robin gritted her teeth and stood up.  
"Sheik, Zelda, how about us three go have a little prep session?" She asked, putting on a cheerful face.  
"Get ready now? Sure thing then, the early bird catches the worm afterall!" Zelda replied happily.  
"I don't know how you're so cheerful in the morning." Sheik sighed.  
The three girls left the table, as they did Link burst.  
"This isn't fair! What'd we do to you?" Link yelled, pointing his finger at the Goddess.  
"What?" She replied, confused by the teen.  
"How come you get a girl's day huh? What'd we do to you?" Link said, stressing on the second question.  
"Please tell me you're debating the idea of us having a day without you lot, and not the idea of girls having their own day." Lucina moaned.  
"No no, I'm all for International Woman's Day, but again. What did, _we specifically_, do to you? Why are you pushing us away?" He continued to rant.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe we just want a day where we break rules or get into crazy shenanigans?" Lucina replied sarcastically.  
"Well I wouldn't say 'we'." Palutena said.  
"Shh sh, we'll get to that." The blue haired girl said, gesturing for Palutena to be quiet.  
"But we're a group, we do stuff together, boys and girls." Link whined.  
"Your argument is weak."  
"Robin, tell her." Link whined.  
"Dude, let it go. People need their space and well as much as we all get into crazy adventures, whenever we act collectively we always end up in trouble." Robin answered.  
"What? So you want to go a day without your girlfriend?" Link asked.  
"No, but if she wants a day out with a select few friends then heck, it's not my decision. You know that right?"  
"I do but-"  
"I'll be honest, its weird seeing you so clingy to Zelda." Lucina said.  
"It's not even the girlfriend argument, that was just to get you to take my side, thanks by the way." Link said with a mix of anger and sarcasm.  
"You're welcome buddy." Robin replied.  
"It's the fact we're doing this select friend thing, why not have a whole group thing? Forming sub-groups breaks up the big group and I don't think I can deal with no big group." He explained.  
"Link, please, it's just a day. Nothing will happen." Lucina said reassuringly, "Wait why am I even trying with you, stupid. You just want your own way for something don't you?"  
"What? No." Link said, averting his eyes from her.  
"I knew it, let me guess you had a day plan didn't you?" Lucina inquired.  
"Well-"  
"Dammit, you know something you really get on my nerves with your recklessness and-"  
"Well we can't all be uptight and serious princess." Link interrupted.  
"Oh, thinking your clever using sarcasm and rules of address eh?" Lucina said angrily, "Well you can't beat me with rules."  
"What? When did we bring rules into this? All I want to do today is for us lot to go to a pool and see who can do the biggest divebomb." Link yelled.  
"That's against the rules!" Lucina screamed.  
Robin continued to flick through his tomb and sipped from his tea. Ike sat there glancing around with a bored expression, face resting on his hand, he looked up at Palutena.  
"So any ideas on an arcade?" He asked.  
"I don't think so yet, we seem to have a few things to go through." Palutena chuckled, "I wonder where Robina took Sheik and Zelda."

Robina lead Sheik and Zelda into her room, Zelda took a seat on Robina's bed and Sheik took the floor.  
"So what're we doing? Make-up, outfits?" Zelda asked happily.  
"No! We're not doing stupid prep-work, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Robina asked angrily.  
"W-what?" Zelda squeaked.  
"I believe she means the Roxanne comment." Sheik said coolly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Robina." Zelda said, "I'll say sorry to Sam soon too, but it is a little funny right?"  
Robina gave a look of disgust at the two.  
"It's not funny at all, I thought you two were better than that!" Robina argued.  
"Well it's not our fault you were doing fetish play in a public store." Sheik stated.  
"Fetish play?" Robina said, now with a confused tone.  
"Yes, you know...Making Sam cross-dress and then, stuff in public." Zelda coughed, blushing wildly.  
"What? No, no! We weren't, and-" Robina paused for a minute and then she bit her lip, "God, you don't know do you?"  
"Know what?" Sheik asked curiously.  
Robina slumped against the wall and gave a sigh of defeat.  
"I suppose I would say something sooner or later...Look Sam wasn't cross-dressing, and as cute as she was we weren't doing anything. Just my usual teasing." Robina said.  
"Oh...No, I get it now." Sheik said, the girl went oddly red, "I feel so shameful now, I can't believe it."  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
"Zelda, you should listen for certain words people choose." Sheik replied.  
"Eh? I'm still lost." Zelda chuckled nervously.  
"You see, for the last few months Sam has been...Insecure about her gender. And so we've decided to help experiment." Robina explained, "Sam isn't sure if he is actually a boy Zelda, and she's scared because it's only recently come onto her. So naturally we're trying things such as appropriate clothing and pronouns in private. The mall thing a couple weeks back was Sam making a huge leap into her identity. She just wants to make sure if she's okay on these things...So she hasn't said anything about it to anyone publicly. In short, Sam feels she is transgender. It wasn't fetish play and well, it kind of upsets us that you make jokes about it."  
Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and looked like she was going to cry.  
"Oh no no Zelda I'm sorry, you didn't know so it was wrong of me to get so mad. Plus the situation looked a little iff-" Palutena was saying when a sobbing Zelda pounced on her.  
"I-I'm sowwy Wobina, I." Zelda cried.  
Robina made an awkward expression and patted the girls head.  
"It's okay, I forgive you. But please don't tell anyone and well, could you make Sam know you didn't mean it." Robina asked gently.  
"Of course!" Zelda sobbed more, tears rolling down onto Robina's clothing.  
"Oh gross Zelda it's getting on my clothes! Come on, let's get you done up." Robina sighed.  
After a small while of getting changed, reapplying mascara and getting over an emotional roller-coaster known as Zelda the trio headed back to the cafeteria where Link was arguing with Lucina, when the boy saw them he smirked and planted his foot on the table. Lucina growled because he was breaking table manners and the boy then pulled out a flag pole and flag, slammed it on the table and took a proud stance. The flag was blue and had a male gender symbol on it.  
"Why do you always have to make everything so dramatic?" Robin sighed, "AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FLAG, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT FLAG?"  
"I know people." Link replied.  
"Who meninists? Link, please this could be taken so wrong." Robin pleaded.  
"I don't care, this symbol represents that we are having a men's day!" Link declared.  
"Wait, so you're getting mad at us for just now deciding to have a women's day, yet you've stored a flag in your Hermione Granger pocket for pretty much the same but inverse idea?" Lucina asked.  
"I never thought I would have to use it." Link replied.  
"I can feel the bottom of this pocket, where did you store this?" Robin asked, rummaging in his friend's pants pocket.  
"Okay, okay, so in theory say we did go out all together today, what would your plan be Link?" Lucina asked.  
"I want to see what would happen if we ripped tags off of different mattresses." Link replied honestly.  
Lucina's eye twitched and she started to fidget with her fingers nervously, Palutena quickly rose and grabbed the breaking girl.  
"Okay! We'll meet up in ten girls, meet at the front." She ordered as she carried Lucina out.  
"What did we miss?" Zelda laughed.  
"I don't want to know." Sheik replied.  
Zelda quickly ran over and gave Sam a hug and Sheik ruffled the girl's hair before they disappeared along with Robina.  
"What was that for?" Link asked.  
"I-I don't know." Sam replied, blushing a little and smiling.  
"Whatever, we don't need them...We'll have our own guys day right? Robin?" Link asked.  
"Sorry Link, I'm playing chess with DK today." Robin replied.  
"All day?"  
"He is an extremely good chess player."  
"An ape?"  
"Uh-huh." Robin replied calmly.  
"Right okay, Ike?"  
"Link, as much as I enjoy our outings I will decline. I have a wedding to sort out. I want my limbs to be in tact." Ike said slowly.  
"Boo you, Pit, Sam?" Link asked desperately.  
"Roxie and I are on a date." Pit said apologetically.  
"And I'm training with Lucario sorry." Sam added, "Shulk can't do anything either, he said something about feeling it and then he jumped somewhere."  
Link put his hand up to his chin and started to think.  
"Are there any more guys I know for a guys day...Any guys...Any at all." He said, "Well, I guess I'll go hit the gym or something."  
"I'm freaking here you know!" Marth yelled angrily.

The girls walked out the mansion in their casual clothes, deciding were to go when they laid their eyes on an uninvited guest.  
"It is a pleasure to be going out with you today, whore and friends." Fi said.  
"Fi." Zelda said through gritted teeth, "What brings you here?"  
"Master Link informed me of an outing involving those of female gender orientation, while I am a sword and therefore non-binary, my style and general appearance identifies with that of female. Master Link thought it would be suitable for me to create bonds with people." The spirit explained.  
"Well wasn't that nice of him." Robina said sarcastically.  
"Yes, I very much agree, thank you for thinking so dumb bimbo."  
Robina went charging at the spirit but Zelda held her back, struggling to keep her own temper at bay.  
"Yes, yes I know how you feel but regardless she's with us now." Zelda groaned.  
"She calls me bimbo one more time and I swear I'll need to buy Link a replica sword." Robina threatened.  
Lucina peered around and looked curiously at the spirit, she was wearing black tights and a baggy smash bros shirt; seemingly friendly enough despite the flaws Lucina decided to go say hello.  
"Hello, Fi, we haven't met yet. I'm Lucina." She said sweetly.  
"Ah yes, I am also pleased to meet you Lucina." Fi replied.  
Lucina cheered in her head now that she'd knew she made a good impression on the spirit and earned herself the right to be named normally.  
"Creating a new contact...Saved as-" Fi smirked, "Knife board."  
The girls looked at each-other and then Lucina in confusion, they noticed that Lucina had gone flushed in the face and her hands where on her chest; the girls looked down at their own chests and then back to Lucina's. Robina let out a small chuckle.  
"Shut up!" Lucina whined as she covered Robina's mouth.  
It was at that point the flying bus came around the corner and pulled to a stop at the end of the pathway, one by one the girls hopped on the bus, each saying hello to the driver.  
"Oh Julie, you're on today." Palutena said happily.  
"Y'all bet I am Miss Palutena, so you know to buckle up." The girl replied.  
"You know I won't." The Goddess giggled.  
Lucina glared at the Goddess who skipped her way to the back of the bus and lay down on the seat, Robina gripped her hand.  
"Come on now, easy does it." She laughed.  
"I love her I do, but has she always been that reckless? Why is she this against the rules?" Lucina fretted.  
"Goddesses don't care Lucina, they make the rules." Robina said comfortingly.  
It was then Fi floated up onto the bus and nodded at the driver, who nodded back with the utmost respect.  
"Big G." Julie said.  
"Cowboy bitch-bop." Fi said in return.  
"Are you real?" Zelda asked in amazement.  
"I believe that I am, however unless your base your fundamentals for existence on existentialism then no I am not. Are you an existentialist whore?" Fi replied.  
"Uuuh." Zelda squeaked, you could see her eyes form spirals.  
"Wow, you confused her so much you managed to change the biological structure of her eyes." Sheik commented.  
"I am neither of those!" Zelda said cheerfully, her eyes now to normal, she slapped Fi's shoulder playfully.  
Fi simply stared at Zelda with her cold eyes, Zelda had tears forming in hers.  
"Owie, are your shoulders ripped?" She whined.  
"No, but Sheik's boyfriend is."  
Sheik pulled out a bomb. After a few seconds the bus began to shake and dart around the sky.  
"Sheik put your bombs away!" Lucina yelled.

Robina was still brushing her frizzed hair from Sheik's bombs when they arrived at the arcade; the place itself was huge, practically the size of a super-market. Despite it being broad daylight outside the building was like a void of shadow with the exception of neon flashing yellow, pink and blue lights. The group walked in and looked around, it was so loud and they had music that was years old, the carpet was ripped straight out the 80's with a strange, psychedelic pattern that illuminated the rough floor.  
"Would you look at all those dust particles in the air." Lucina muttered, staring above.  
"Aw come on, lighten up, it's an arcade!" Robina laughed, "So what's the plan?"  
"Well I think it's a good idea to split into sub-groups based on people we don't spend time with much." Palutena suggested.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Great, now that's settled...I'll go with Lucina, Robina and Sheik and Zelda can chill with Fi." Palutena said, quickly disappearing with a struggling Lucina.  
Before Zelda knew it everyone had vanished bar Fi who simply floated next to her, being the nice person she wanted to be she thought it'd be best to at least try with her.  
"So Fi what do you want to go on? Whack a mole? Claw machines? Maybe ski-ball?" Zelda asked politely.  
"Please, let me scratch my chin while I think." Fi replied, her cloak arms at her side.  
"Oh right, of course, naturally." Zelda sighed.

Sheik was following the silver-haired girl as they went through the maze of lights and slot machines before she was lead to a rail shooter; the ninja looked at the other girl who was sporting an excited and cocky look on her face, holding the gun up and aiming it at the screen.  
"So Sheik, you vs me, what do you say?"  
"Gladly, I think I need to brush up on my aim anyway."  
Robina giggled as she slipped in a couple of coins into the machine. Some form of techno-music with a strange mix of heavy metal guitar started to pour out of the speakers and a masculine voice soon followed.  
"Get ready, for Max Deadshot Crisis X the return of zombie raptors from space!" It said energetically.  
"Bit over the top eh?" Sheik chuckled.  
"Meh, sounds like most triple A games now anyway." Robina replied.  
The screen showed a first-person animation of two people jumping out of helicopter and onto a dock pathway, the sound of waves and steps on the wooden walkways was abysmal and sounded like pure static.  
"I don't get this, why is it zombies or government agents or dinosaurs from the future always come to secluded dock areas in these? Sheik asked.  
"I know right, it's like-Oooh let's go take over the past, quick to where we'll cripple them most! A gentle canal!" Robina laughed.  
The on-screen video came to a stop as four cyborg looking raptors popped up from behind some barrels; Robina quickly lined up a shot with one of their heads but before she could pull the trigger it made a death sound and animation, as did the other on-screen targets.  
"Very good! Wave two!" The machine announced.  
Robina turned to her side to see Sheik imitate the action of blowing on the barrel. Robina could see a cocky smirk through the bandages and returned it with her own smug look, turning her focus onto the screen this time. Once again four enemies popped up behind barrels and no matter how quick she was Sheik somehow managed to beat her to them, she gritted her teeth and stared at the screen angrily. Once the video moved along she glanced at each corner of the screen and this time as it stopped she let herself become trigger happy and shoot randomly over the area, managing to hit them all. Robina turned to give Sheik that cocky smile.  
"Heh, not bad. Lucky shot." Sheik said smoothly, steadying her light gun.  
"Oh sister, you are going down!" Robina replied.  
And so the two continued to play, throwing their arms around and creating incredibly loud clicking sounds as they pulled on the triggers; they went on and on, stage after stage, progressing at such a rate the game almost couldn't keep up. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they dived around in their actual space to take shots in an attempt to outclass the other. The screen then cut from them mid-mission to a black screen, the two stared at it with anticipation as they white text started to appear. It read: Player 1-70,000 points Player 2-100,000 points, New all time record. Sheik put the light gun back in the holster and and hands in her pockets, Robina could see the aura of smugness in her eyes.  
"Ah, I can't believe I lost this." She laughed.  
"Don't sweat it, I'm a ninja after all." Sheik replied.  
"Even so, I have to beat you at something now!" Robina replied determinedly.  
Robina scanned around the arcade and then she saw it. Giving Sheik a gesture to stay where she was the girl disappeared into the darkness, a few seconds later the girl replied with two large bags of copper coins, smiling like an idiot. Sheik sighed and followed the girl as she lead them to a coin dropping machine. They stood next to each-other and had their bags at the ready, Robina watched as the shelf went out and then retracted, the copper coins shaking. Robina quickly grabbed three coins and readied them; as soon as it retracted she dropped the coins in the three slots, watching as they bounced down the window and and hit the shelf. There was numerous clinking sounds as some coins then fell off the moving shelf, onto the stationary shelf and then out of the machine. Robina smiled as she pulled out five copper.  
"Ha ha, profit of two, pretty slick eh?" Robina boasted.  
Sheik nodded and then casually slipped a coin in one of the slots, Robina watched as it bounced through the machine and then a huge pile of coins fell out the machine.  
"Oh would you look at that, thirty profit." Sheik replied.  
"Heh, looks like this will be good." Robina replied.

Palutena and Lucina wandered around, aimlessly staring at all the different attractions.  
"So what do you want to go on?" Lucina asked.  
"I don't really know something fuuuuu-would you look at that!" Palutena said, pointing at an extremely large dance machine.  
The thing looked big enough to fit a duet on it and had all the cliches of dance machines, pink, blue and white lights, pink sparkly bars and surrounded by straight boys. Palutena grabbed Lucina's hand and dragged her onto the stage, Lucina stumbled as she orientated herself.  
"Hey, I didn't sign up for this!" She protested nervously, looking around at the glaring boys.  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine." Palutena laughed.  
Palutena put the coins in and started to flickered through the songs until she came to the one she liked and pressed play; Lucina prepared herself for the song and stared at the light blue screen with sparkles all over it and then the music started to burst out the speakers. Various dance movements started to move along the screen and Lucina matched them perfectly, getting herself into precisely the right positions. She smiled confidentially as she was rewarded with the machine saying good, great and perfect; she turned to see Palutena who was not even attempting to dance in the same way as the on screen instructions and instead was dancing in her own vulgar way yet she kept getting perfect.  
"You're doing it wrong." Lucina said quietly, stopping dancing and started the chain of bads on her screen.  
"What?" Palutena asked as she was dancing around her pole.  
"You're doing it wrong, you're not following the on screen instructions and well, your dancing style isn't appropriate." Lucina said.  
Palutena waited until the dance was over and then stopped and looked at Lucina unimpressed.  
"The rules of the game is to score points right? I did that, and my pole dancing isn't vulgar, it's still dancing and I worked hard on it." She argued.  
"Okay fine then, whatever, just like try to dance like they do on screen." Lucina muttered.  
Palutena smirked as she leant forward and pressed a new button on the machine. Lucina didn't notcie this and prepared herself for dancing, the machine then started to play some form of modern rap music and the screen flashed the word duet. Lucina glared at the smirking Goddess who know had her hand on Lucina's waist and the other intertwined with Lucina's free hand. The girl blushed as she felt Palutena's hand but she wouldn't let it get to her as the countdown started. As soon as the music kicked off they were spinning around each-other and slamming their feet on the panels as they majestically moved around; Palutena swung Lucina out and then pulled her back in close, the panels became in a lot smaller area so they stayed closely pressed to each-other. As they rubbed against each-other Palutena brought her hands up to Lucina's face and caressed it softly. Lucina's face became flushed and they continued to dance. In the end Lucina was bent backwards and Palutena above her, extremely close.  
"You know you can be pretty cute when you cut loose." Palutena said.  
"T-thanks." Lucina replied, a little blown away.

She was giving it every last ounce of focus, every exact move calculated, precise and necessary. Zelda watched as she controlled its' movement, slightly to the left, slightly to the right and the down! She slammed the button and then with the buzzing of the machine the metal claw plunged down into the soft pile of teddies. The claw then retracted up, carrying a large teddy chicken.  
"Yes! Look at that Fi, told you!" Zelda cheered.  
"3...2...1." Fi counted down.  
As soon as Fi stopped the shaking of the flimsy claw increased and soon enough the teddy dropped back down. Zelda's eye twitched and she slammed her hands on the plastic window and whined.  
"Fi~ it's not fair." Zelda whined.  
"The machine is rigged so that your odd of victory is 1 in 391, statistically it is near impossible." Fi replied.  
"Help me, come on Fi please." Zelda begged.  
Fi glanced back between the girl and machine before nodding, Zelda smiled happily and put her money in the machine.  
"Right, left, right, forwards." Fi instructed.  
"Okay, here?" Zelda asked.  
Fi nodded and Zelda pushed the button once more, it plunged straight into a hole and grabbed nothing. Zelda stared at the machine and slowly turned her head towards Fi, eye twitching and teeth grinding.  
"Ha, L.O.L, get rekt." Fi replied.  
"Gah! Fi!" Zelda yelled furiously, "That's not funny! That's my money, and I wanted to use it to get Link a present and oh no 'cus you have to go trolling and treating people in a horrible fashion; what the heck is even with that? Why call me a whore and insult my friends? Where's the fun hey?"  
Fi stared at Zelda for a while and vice versa; finally Zelda sighed and just looked the other way.  
"I'm sorry." Fi said.  
Zelda turned around to look at the spirit.  
"I...Being a sword, I never get to interact with people, never get to gain people experience; I have always had to stay back and watch as my master makes friends and forms relationships and I must stay back all the time, it may not excuse my actions but I wish to grow and especially be closer to you.  
Zelda placed her hands on Fi's shoulder and gave an apologetic smile, the spirit leaned forwards and rubbed her head on Zelda's shoulder.  
"This place uses a ticket reward system too you know." Fi said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well on whack-a-mole I can use data to predict the location of the mole, and so if we keep getting it right and earn more tickets you can still get a prize for master Link." Fi explained.  
"Fi...You mean it this time?" Zelda asked.  
"I give you my word."  
The two went over to the machine and Zelda placed her last coin in the machine, she stared at all the holes and readied the mallet in anticipation; Fi gestured to one hole and Zelda watched as the plastic mole popped up, and she quickly slammed her mallet on it. The two smiled at each-other as they continued to beat down on the machine, after a while they made their way towards the ticket booth with a huge pile of the tickets, she handed them over to the guy behind the counter and requested her prize.  
"Hey Fi." Zelda said.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you, for this...About before."  
"It is okay, I was at fault too...Princess, new contact saved." Fi said happily.  
Zelda smiled and they hugged; as they did there was a huge explosion in the back ground. Sheik was running around the arcade as Robina was chasing after her, firing off thorons and yelling how it wasn't fair. Zelda sighed.  
"A girl's day...A day in which many girls come together and bond...I like it." Fi said peacefully.

**Happy International Woman's day! There are many women out there you know, tidy ones, messy ones, care free ones, paranoid ones, ones who likes boys, ones who like girls, ones who like both, ones who like neither and even those who weren't born as girls. There are so many more kinds of women out there and every single one of them is beautiful in their own way, so remember this regardless, we should help women in the world. They are beautiful, influential and powerful and deserve respect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	48. Chapter 48-The Smashville Disaster pt1

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, xdaath, milo (little thing for you at the end so make sure you read it) and a person (Yes, though characters unaware of her will still address Sam as a male)  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam leaned her head against the train window peacefully, enjoying the constant vibration it provided which allowed her to make a funny sound, the way it made her hair fluff and become static-y and the view she got through the plastic window. She was in a small train cabin with Robina, who was sleeping peacefully, Link, smashing away at 3D Majora's Mask in his race against Robin and Pit, who kept nodding off and then having to flick his cheek to alert himself.  
"You know, I'm kinda curious to see what Vincent's...Home town looks like." Pit said sleepily, being interrupted by the odd yawn.  
"Whatever the case, even Termina seems like a happier holiday destination." Link muttered, not taking his eyes off the console.  
"I-I-I-" Sam was saying.  
"Get you head off the window!" Pit chuckled.  
"I'm sure it'll be pretty relaxing, I mean you've played animal crossing right? For once we may actually have a peaceful, normal day." Sam replied, "Any plans Link?"  
"Nope, I'm shutting myself as much as I can away from exploration today. That place is somewhere I'd rather not go exploring, I mean look how creepy Vincent is and just how much of a sadist he is, a town full of that? No thank you." Link replied, wincing as he got hurt in the game.  
"Well we're going to have a normal day then." Sam laughed.  
"Aw yeah dude! I'm gonna get some shut eye, we've been on here for hours and there's still so much time left." Pit yawned and rest his head against the seats.  
"Oh yeah go ahead, when we get there though we gotta see the museum!" Sam said energetically.  
"Yeah sure, just five more minutes." Pit said softly.  
The train ride had been going on for a long time, Vincent somehow told Ganon about a fishing competition going on in Smashville so he instantly called a field trip. At five in the morning everyone was greeted by the noise of one of Pac-man's old war trumpets and everyone reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed and onto the long journey. An hour had passed since Pit had dozed off and Link shut hit DS, crossing his arms and staring at Sam intensely.  
"W-what?" Sam asked.  
"When?" Link said, taking a passive-aggressive tone.  
"When what?" Sam chuckled.  
"When where you going to tell me?" Link asked, adding hurt to the tone.  
"T-tell you what?"  
"Oh come on Sam, Zelda told me! She's great at keeping secrets, not from me because I know where she's ticklish, but she's great at keeping secrets. I know you won't get mad at her because that's just how you are but regardless, when?"  
"I don't know." Sam sighed, she bowed her head and then looked up at Link, "I mean I know everyone here will be accepting and all but...I don't want to make a big deal of it when I'm not fully sure myself you know? I mean, I'm mostly sure but not like one hundred-percent."  
"Ah I get you, but you know you could tell me br-sis, I mean we're here for you and what not. After all I'm the one training you to be a better swords...Woman, I just feel a little hurt you didn't say anything."  
"You can still call me bro you know." Sam laughed, "Listen I'm sorry, I would have told you eventually but again, I just wanna be sure."  
"I suppose I could forgive you, but the real question is when do you tell him?" Link asked, gesturing to the sleeping angel next to him.  
"Well a-actually I was going to do so today." Sam replied, a little flustered.  
"I see, not bad." Link nodded in understanding, he then glared at the trans-girl angrily, "And when were you going to tell me?"  
"I u-uhm...Probably not today." Sam laughed nervously.  
"Goddess dammit!" Link sulked back into his chair.  
They sat there for a while in absolute silence, only the sound of the train moving over the tracks creating noise, looking around and thinking about what to say next.  
"The fishing competition might be fun." Sam said nervously.  
"Yeah I know, I'd take part too if it wasn't for Smashville." Link sighed.  
"Well you could still just take part you know, I'm not quite sure on why you won't."  
"It's Vincent's town what else do I have to say? Who knows what the residents are gonna be like and I don't trust that Isabelle...She has a dark side." Link hissed.  
"Well hopefully we'll see it's just an average great-looking town." Sam said cheerfully as they entered the tunnel.  
They were in the darkness for a few seconds, looking at the window in anticipation as they awaited for the sight of the town and when they came out they were greeted by a fierce orange glow. The sight before them was a town made of stone and fire, a swirling red vortex in the sky and and lighting struck the ground. Their jaws dropped at the sight, a cold sweat running down their head and started to breathe heavily in unison. The train started to slow down as the feeling of dread overcame them and then it sped back up again as they went into a tunnel. The two sighed in relief and wiped their brows, chuckling at how silly the idea was. They then exited a second tunnel and were greeted by a surprising site. The town was absolutely gorgeous! It had adorable little houses scattered around the place, lush green trees bearing all kinds of fruit, beautiful flower patches and displays, the architecture was modern and pretty and in the very distance was a huge, white beach with an alluring blue sea.  
"You know what...I might just explore today after all." Link said as he stared out into the view.  
Meanwhile in another cabin were Lucina was snuggling with Robin. The blue-haired girl darted up suddenly, feeling a shiver go down her back.  
"Hey hey, are you okay?" Robin asked, holding her arms.  
"I-I'm fine...I-I think my idiot senses went off." She said seriously.  
"Don't be silly Link's staying on the train today, remember?" Robin chuckled.  
The train pulled to a stop and a voice came out of the speakers.  
"Last stop, Smashville." It said.

The fighters gathered around the small station, all huddled up closely in the small station. They were all either complaining about the journey or about how small the space was. There was a monkey dressed up in a conductor's outfit behind a reception who was staring at the gathering nervously. Lucina stared back at the monkey, her face grew bright red.  
"Robin." She whispered.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"That monkey is adorable...Can I take it?" She asked innocently.  
"You know kidnapping is against the rules right? Robin chuckled.  
"This is a strange place, we don't know the rules here." Lucina said quickly.  
Robin sighed but he was interrupted by something pushing down on his neck and shoulders, he looked to the side seeing Link smiling like an idiot with his arm around him.  
"Yo!" Link whispered.  
"Hey I thought you were staying inside?" Robin said with a smile, Lucina pulled a face of dread in the back-ground.  
"Yeah I was but the town actually looks super pretty, how could I refuse a day like this?" Link replied.  
"Just when I thought today was going to be normal." Lucina sighed.  
There was a loud clapping noise as everyone's attention was drawn toward Ganon. The dark lord was wearing the ever so fearful white and pink Hawaiian shirt, navy blue shorts, black sandals, a red towel slung over his shoulder and to top it all off a sun visor resting on his head.  
"Lookin' good Ganon!" Link yelled, imitating the voice of an American builder.  
"Damn baby those legs are fine." Robin yelled, followed by a whistle.  
"Give us a twirl sugar!" Ike added.  
Ganon scowled at the three laughing boys, muttering profanities under his breath before clearing his throat.  
"Right, first things first, you three have a punishment battle when we get back!" He roared, much the to the boys dismay, "Actually and more importantly today please remember to have fun in Vincent's town, it's rich in culture so why not educate your selves and go the museum, or do some shopping, take part in the fishing competition, there's a relaxing coffee house or even go to the club Vincent arranged to be open for us all day? And also I won't be available today for...business regions, so please direct anything you need to Samus."  
Ganon gestured to the woman who was wearing a black bikini, sporting an pair of dark shades and sucking on an ice-lolly. She placed her hand on her hip, allowing some things to jiggle and slowly pulled the lolly out her mouth with it ending in a popping noise. Robina covered Sam's eyes, Lucina dived on Robin's and far in the back Palutena &amp; Rosalina covered each-other's.  
"Okay listen up punks, I ain't going to be here today either. For leisure reasons. Instead just go see the cap'n with any issues ya got? All good cap'?" She said authoritatively.  
"Yesh!" The tall man replied, wearing nothing but his helmet and trunks.  
After that every poured out of the small station and split into their own social sub-groups, the teens gathered around in a circle and decided what they would do for the day.  
"Well me and Sam are gonna go to the museum, Vincent has a huge set of fossils and plenty of fish too!" Pit said excitedly.  
"I'm grabbing Marth and we're going to go win the fishing contest, we have a strategy." Link said confidentially.  
"Please don't tell me." Zelda sighed.  
"Punch a fish." Marth said determinedly.  
"Fish!" Link cheered.  
"Sheik and I are just going to go relax at that coffee house, it seems peaceful enough looking at it." Ike said.  
"I'm taking Lucina clubbing!" Robina declared happily.  
"Well that all sounds pleasant." Zelda said sweetly, "Robin, you don't seem to have anything planned, would you like to watch the tournament with me?"  
"Yeah sure why not, I want to see how effective Link's strategy is." Robin chuckled.  
And with that the teens separated, promising to meet up back at the tree next to the station. Meanwhile up in that very tree there were two people watching over.  
"I'm bored you know." The sword-wielder said unenthusiastically.  
"I know you are but there is nothing I can do, you understand how I need to observe the fighters don't you in order to devise the systematic sampling treatment they will get for the final phase as well as develop the lexical pattern of words to explain the rules in which everybody will understand." The benefactor replied.  
"I am ninety percent sure you made most of that up, or used the wrong words."  
"I may have, regardless I need to observe them, their growth is necessary for when we launch the second phase. So how about we spice the day up somewhat?"

There was a large crowd of anamorphic people gathered around the river that ran through the centre of Smashville, they were staring at it intensely while Robin and Zelda shrugged. There was a chubby otter person standing proudly on the bridge looking around at the fierce competitors that had came for the competition. There was Link, Marth, Fox, Captain Falcon and a strange robotic frog-person.  
"So..uh, who are you?" Link asked the strange frog.  
"I am Ribbot, and with my huge biceps I'm going to earn myself a v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-" Ribbot smacked his head, "Victory!"  
"I told you this place was weird." Link whispered to Marth.  
"Guahahahahaha, welcome the Smashville's annual fishing competition were both residents and guests can have one heck of a time!" The chubby otter laughed, "The aim of the game today is to catch the biggest fish while being able to deal with the fast paced action! I wouldn't want to bore anybody with my speeches so how about we just begin!"  
As soon as he'd finished talking everyone cast their strings into the river, and with a few splashes the crowd went wild and started to watch even closer. Link and Robin looked at the scene unimpressed. All the fighters just stood there, rods in hand watching as the bait bobbed up and down in the gentle stream. Link yawned while Ribbot pulled an extremely intense face.  
"You know this fishing stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be." Link muttered.  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I guess there'll be no punching fish." Link said sadly.  
"What is it with us and fish abuse?" Marth chuckled.  
"I have no clue." Link chuckled.  
Fox and the Falcon sat down on the other side of the river, looking around the tranquil town and scene.  
"This is pretty nice isn't it?" Fox said.  
"Yesh!" The Captain replied enthusiastically.  
"So everything good with you? Dating life going smoothly?" Fox continued to inquire.  
"Yesh! Come on!"  
"Ah well that's good to hear and yeah I know right? Dating's never easy." Fox laughed.  
Back on the other side Link and Marth stared curiously at Fox and .  
"T-they're talking right?" Link asked.  
"They so are, but about what? That guy can only say like seven words at best right?" Marth laughed.  
"I don't know dude, I reckon we could be dealing with a scholar over there." Link replied sarcastically.  
"Oh look at you being sarcastic." Marth chuckled.  
"Oi oi, Robin's the one who makes fun of my stupidity, not you." Link corrected.  
"So you admit it." Marth said in amazement.  
Suddenly Ribbot jumped, gaining the attention of the other fighters, his rod it was...Tugging! Quickly the robot frog dived at his rod and pulled it back, there was some splashing in the river but it pulled back yet Ribbot wouldn't surrender; he buried his feet into the ground and yanked back on the rod, flailing around endlessly as he fought the wrath of the fish, back and forth the rod went and then with a glimmer in his yellow eyes he pulled back hard and out of the river came a small yellow fish about the size of half your average pencil. The otter person became wide eyed as he watched the scene and then when the fish landed in Ribbot's hand he waddled over as fast as he could to inspect the catch, he picked up the cold slimy body and weighed it with his hands.  
"T-this...Put's Ribbot in the lead with a fish of 16cm!" He said excitedly.  
The crowd went wild at the declaration, they whistled and cheered for the leading fisherman. Zelda and Robin looked at each-other awkwardly and slowly clapped. Link looked at the scene in confusion, then he felt a slight jerk oh his rod, he just flicked it up gently and out came a large green fish. The otter stared at the floundering green thing Link had fished out and went over to him, Ribbot was in despair meanwhile.  
"Link's took the lead! This fish is a whopping 45cm!" The otter said in awe.  
At this point the crowd lost it, the whistled loudly and stared at the boy with amazement. The two fighters shrugged and clapped with a little more effort this time. Back in the tree the two people stared with bored expressions.  
"Because you're gaining sooo much data from this." The sword-wielder groaned.  
"Okay okay, I'll go abuse the Smash Core this once, even I find this social convention of the town testing my limits of patience."  
"Stop trying to act smart!"  
The otter man was back on his bridge and watching with excitement when suddenly something perpendicular happened. There was a wave of pink and the world became paused, everything got cloaked in a pink tint except him. Frozen, everything was frozen.  
"W-what the-" He said in fear when suddenly a figure cloaked in shadow flew in front of him.  
They made eye contact for a second and then the otter felt his conciousness drain as his eyes changed from black to pink. Everything started to move again but as it did the river flashed white for a split second which nobody noticed.  
"This event could become even more exciting! Please all contestants drop your rods!" The otter announced, the pink eyes lit up.  
Doing as they were told they placed their rods down and looked up curiously at the otter.  
"Why catch fish with rods when you could do it old-fashion and do it with your hands, so from now on you may only do so!" He said excitedly.  
Link fisted the air excitedly and began to strip along with Marth. As Fox took off his shirt revealing his ripped, furry, chest a white would lady in the crowd fainted and was already prepared for such an event. Soon afterwards they all jumped into the river, eyes-closed, bar Ribbot who couldn't swim. When Marth and Link opened their eyes they were shocked as they were in a deep, wide ocean-like area.  
"How on-" Marth said, casting a rune which allowed him to breathe underwater.  
"This was under the town? How?" Link said in amazement, munching on some kind of plant which allowed him to breathe underwater.  
They looked around to see both Fox and wearing some weird mouth-piece which allowed them to breathe in the area too.  
"I bet the fish here would be a good catch eh Falcon?" Fox laughed.  
"Yesh!" He replied.  
Marth sighed and looked around curious to how this could be, he swore he felt his bobbing bait touch the base of the river before and yet now not even he could get down there.  
"This space...it's like how we do stuff with the mansion." He said to himself.  
Marth felt Link tap his shoulder so he looked around to see huge schools of fish and there in the distance was a great-white shark.  
"I'm gonna wrestle it! What could be a better catch than that thing?" Link said excitedly as he swam in its' direction.  
"Make sure you don't kill it!" Marth yelled.  
As Link approached the shark they locked eyes, Link had a cocky, confident look as he reached his hands out.  
"I kicked a Rayquaza into the ceiling, a little shark like you should be no problem." Link said as he firmly placed his hands on its' body.  
The shark quickly spun around like Sonic and dragged Link with him before stopping and launching the hryulian back through the water.  
"What on Hyrule?" Link groaned as he rubbed his head.  
The shark quickly darted towards him, but he dodged out the way just in time; Marth also swam around it as it shot past him in the water.  
"That shark's freaky!" Marth yelled.  
The beast curved it's direction and started to swim upwards, Fox did his phantom dash and plunged his elbow directly in its' side but to no avail; the shark simply smacked the fighter with it's tail and Fox shot down through the water. swam up and went to upper-cut the shark but it quickly darted around and bit into his shoulder before shaking it's head and launching the fighter down into the ground where he created a huge sand cloud. Link and Marth stared at the odd shark in amazement.  
"How can it be so strong? It's just a shark!" Link said.  
"Maybe, but I think I've got a plan, I'll need to check something though...Can you use your gale boomerang?"  
"Yeah, after fighting that lagiacrus I've been training to be able to use my stuff in water!" Link said.  
Marth nodded and swam towards the shark, summoning the Falchion to his hand and thrust it forward into the shark's face which again did nothing; Marth pulled back quickly and swam down while the shark jetted after him, he summoned a rune and swam through it and then a few seconds later swam out the other side. The shark got in close and then propelled itself forwards, Marth turned around and countered the blow, then Link threw his gale boomerang and the two. The hurricane created an airspace in which Marth and the shark began to free-fall, the prince quickly stabbed forward at the shark's face and was able to cut it. Marth retreated into a rune once more and appeared next to Link as the boomerang returned.  
"It's the water! We gotta get it out of this odd ocean, I'm going to get the other two down there, distract it!" Marth commanded.  
Marth disappeared into another rune and Link looked at the shark which darted towards him and swam out the way, he pulled out an arrow and shot it rapidly and while it pushed the shark further down it did nothing. It darted back up and hit Link's shoulder with its' nose sending him spinning around and around, by the time he had stopped the shark was coming back down. Link flinched but the there was a high pitched beep as Fox smashed his head into the shark coming out of a phantom dance, the beast was pushed away and now focused its' anger on Fox. It darted forwards but Fox phantom phantom dashed out of the way several times which swam past everyone towards the surface. Marth came up to Link.  
"Listen, I need you to fire me like an arrow!" Marth said.  
"Uh...Sure." Link said, nodding and giving serious look.  
Link pulled his bow up, the string pushing against Marth's feet and they were using all their energy to keep them in place. Marth watched as Fox made the shark go all over the place until finally they lined up perfectly and then, _fwhip_. Marth performed a dolphin slash and went straight up, the blade pushed against the shark's stomach and the two rose up, with all his might Marth swung up and the shark went flying upwards; meanwhile, was standing on the edge of the river ignoring Zelda's and Robin's comments when there was a huge splash as the body flew up high into the air.  
"Falco!" The captain said, pulling back his fist as the shark began to fall, flailing around in the air, "Punch!"  
"A fish!" Link shouted as he re-surfaced quickly.  
The shark went flying through the air after being punched by the strong attack. The other fighters re-surfaced and looked up.  
"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked.  
"I told you this place was weird." Link muttered.  
"And we have a winner!" The otter yelled, there was a loud cheer as Ribbot took a bow.

Meanwhile in the museum Sam and Pit were walking around the aquarium, there were so many beautiful fish and even dangerous ones. The pair were leaning against the railing of an exhibit looking in at the mighty tank full of special creatures.  
"You think Vincent would keep the sharks away from the standard animals." Pit said as he watched a hammer-head swim right by a sun-fish.  
"I doubt it, he's probably trained them all to behave." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah that's true, you gotta have some metal to be able to catch a shark with a simple fishing rod."  
"I don't think we fear him enough."  
"Yeah you're right, we could end up in here someday." Pit laughed.  
"Don't jinx it." Sam said.  
"Yeah sorry, you know I've always been curious about the life underwater."  
"Eh? Can't you just go diving?"  
Pit fluttered his wings and gave Sam a look which said 'really?'.  
"Oh yeah I guess that would be hard, well it's not like they're in use constantly." Sam chuckled.  
"Woah now that was low." Pit laughed.  
Sam twirled her fingers, and blushed slightly thinking about when she could say it and more importantly how.  
"U-umm Pit." Sam said nervously, twirling her hair.  
"Yeah dude?" Pit asked curiously.  
"U-um well you see, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Yeah, go ahead, it's not that hard right?"  
"Well-"  
"wait, don't tell me you're into Digimon?" Pit laughed.  
"No, its just that-"  
"Or you're a playstation battle royal person."  
"No the thing is Pit-"  
"Wait wait I got it, you want Goke in Smash Bros." Pit said in hysterics.  
"I think I'm transgender and I'm leaning towards being a girl!" Sam burst out.  
Pit stopped laughing and looked at Sam, a little stunned and confused, Sam looked back with a flustered face that was slightly full of fear. Pit's hands dropped to his sides and the wings twitched slightly.  
"E-eh, what?" Pit said nervously.  
"I-I think I may be trans-gender...And you see the thing is I already lean towards identifying as a girl." Sam confessed nervously.  
Pit took a step back and massaged his face, he sighed nervously and looked up at Sam and then back down again. He placed one hand out, gesturing a wait a minute before stopping and finally looking up at Sam in the eyes.  
"What do you mean you think? This isn't a think thing is it? It should be an I know thing, and why are you springing this on me just now?"  
"P-Pit."  
"No! Hold on a second, y-you don't just drop a bombshell like this out of nowhere! I'm willing to accept you where-ever you take this thing but you can't say this stuff without knowing! You can't just think you're trans-gender just because you prefer being called a girl."  
"W-what would you know? Why can't I not be sure at discovering my identity?" Sam yelled, clenching her fists and almost crying.  
"I've met enough people to hear how this stuff works and I haven't met anyone out there who behaves like you or has this approach, look I'm sorry, I gotta-" Pit said before stopping and running away.  
"Pit!" Sam yelled, following after him.  
They ran through the whole aquarium section before passing past the sleeping owl in the main passageway and into the fossil rooms; Sam followed Pit as they ran into the first one but Pit flapped his wings and quickly disappeared into the second one.  
"Pit!" Sam called out when suddenly there was a wave of pink, everything became tinted pink around her.  
It was like he was looking through a translucent sweet wrapper yet he could see himself in a normal colour, as were the fossils but everything else was weird.  
"W-what the?" Sam said, looking around nervously.  
"Heh, finally cornered you, sorry about the timing but it had to be done." A voice came.  
Sam looked around and then finally she noticed the boy sitting in the air casually looking down at her, he then floated down and placed his feet on the floor. They made eye contact but there was something about him that sent shivers down her spine. The boy had bright pink hair, pretty long and anime-style messy along with strong purple eyes and extremely pale skin, almost ghost-like. He wore a purple jacket on top of a white shirt and purple jeans while wearing nothing to protect his feet.  
"W-who are you?" Sam asked.  
"Who am I?" The guy laughed, before holding his arms out to the side and letting out a huge laugh, "I'm the benefactor of course! So how about you show me what you've got?"

**A mysterious stranger appears before Sam claiming to be the benefactor of Smash! What could possibly be his reasons for showing up at this point and why is he targeting Sam? More importantly what will happen to Sam and Pit's relationship, were is this going to lead to? Why is Smashville so weird and having me ask so many things?**

**Tune in next Wednesday to see the exciting conclusion to The Smashville two parter!**

**For Milo: Your previous review was one that struck me as rather odd, it kinda made me feel mad at first but then I realised something. I never used to understand what 'Trans-gender' meant fully so it would be unfair for me to get mad at you. Instead I'm going to try and teach you a little bit. First thing a transvestite and trans-gender are two completely different things, transvestites are people who enjoy wearing the opposite sexes clothes meanwhile trans-genders are people who identify as the other gender. I now refer to Sam as a girl because she feels as part of her identity that she is in fact a woman despite having a male body, it's just her identity and it's a thing that many people actually are. Sam is my mii so she represents me and my need to express my gender identity and this chapter with Pit is something I had with my mum a while back which let's me get out my frustration. I would really recommend doing some research into it sometime and the LGBT movement as a whole. And I ask anyone else who reads this to not get mad at Milo or anyone else who makes these confusions because not everyone gets taught these things and it sucks to get yelled at for something you've never heard of; I just hope some of you look up terms I've used such as "pansexual", "asexual" and "trans-gender" and if you don't know them just learn and see if they apply to you or not. Anyway keep reading and I really hope you enjoy the representation I put in this story, because it's important to help people feel normal for things that perfectly are.**


	49. Chapter 49- I'm Sam, let me speak

The great Sam's trans conundrum that seems to be going on right now...Oh boy.

Okay so over the last few chapters we've had some crazy stuff happen, dimensional portals linking the different worlds in small ways (Sky pillar being in the mountain Fi lead Link &amp; Robin into), the bringing back of 'punch a fish' and making it some sort of running joke, a guy claiming to be the benefactor appears in front of Sam from nowhere. And strangely enough the thing that seems to be the most spoke about is the fact Sam happens to be or thinking they are while discovering who they are as a character. Now this is odd to me because this is by far, in my opinion, the thing that should provoke the least thoughts.

I've been expecting questions such as "Why was Sky Pillar in an mountain next to the mansion?", "What's Fi's ominous dialogue and relationship with Ganon about?", "Loving the punch a fish thing" (Yes I know it's not a question, but it's something I would have liked to see xD) and most of all "Woah woah woah, who's the guy? Is he really the benefactor?" and yet what I get is some people in my audience not being able to take it that Sam could be trans-gender at this point in the story. Now fair deal, on my half this was something last minute with me as over the last month I have been really trying to find a way to express my gender identity which my family won't allow me to even discover, so with one personality I made them female. I decided to expand on this and make Sam question their identity because it's something normal teenagers do! I should know I'm 16! So this idea was something wild I threw in there to get it out of my system and appeal to people who are either trans, or having difficulty with identity in my audience...Sam is not a character who was going to stay trans-gender based on response. And well, your responses have clearly shown me something. Now I could be over reacting to a vocal minority here, and normally I really don't mind this stuff but comments (Which I really appreciate btw QX) such as "I cannot relate to that." gets to me a little.

So the issue seems to be that Sam is no longer a relate-able character for some, however he/she (let's say they're gender fluid for the sake of this) is for others, but I question why people would relate with Sam in the first place. If is was their personality then great, because that hasn't changed...If it was because they're human that great, hasn't changed either...And well if it's that they're some one weak trying to get stronger, well you get the picture by this point. Those are the aspects that Sam still has, the only things left is that they used to be that they're not now is that they used to be a white, male character in a heterosexual relationship...Huh. Now I'm sorry if you take offence to this but Sam's character before the transgender discovery was that (I will say he while referring to the character in the past) was the he was a shy, weak and slowly growing character who is making friends and, again, was a white male with a heterosexual relationship. Now if you relate with the personality aspects and character of Sam, all that's still there and if you related to Sam because of the white, male thing then there is another main character who you can relate to for that...Link. Now please tell me why is it you can't relate to more than one character for different aspects of your personality? And I really can't understand how you could relate to old Sam anyway? QX said that it was because old Sam was a normal human being with no powers compared to everyone else, but the thing is he does. Aura, literally the third chapter talks about this. He can create blades out of it and make tornadoes, he/she has just as many powers as anyone else in the mansion and it's only continuing to grow...I mean, remember he absorbed the Smash Ball energy at one point? Something no one else could do...There's a power there too. Also QX did raise another point which made me think all night, that I was thinking when creating the character of Sam they would be some relate-able main character when writing fantasy, which I would say is a very good idea (check his review for a better insight to it). Except that's nowhere near how Sam or Smash On! Came to be.

I have seriously just recently planned out the story of 'Smash On!' literally, the chapters all the way up to 70 are mostly filler content with some story aspects thrown into it...So what does that mean? Every chapter of 'Smash On!' of the story was me winging it every week, up until around 40 when I sat down and said "Right, this is growing into something people like, I need to plan an ending and such.". Now I'm sure I've said this before but the first ten chapters were actually everything I was going to write for 'Smash On!' and I stress that nothing was planned. Especially characters. When I introduced a character I would come up with their personality as I wrote it so stuff like Link being an idiot or Shulk being a down-right antagonist was all last minute planning; heck the fact Shulk is now a nice guy was something I threw in there so I could have an early night and it just stuck, which was good as people preferred that. So what this this lead to? Sam is literally me, Mii fighter and all. In stories I now realise that the main character should be someone relate-able, which I now aim to do in series such as Pokemon Gijinka! Or The Legend Of Zelda Demise, however when I started writing with Sam I would just write how I would be in those situations. My name in real life is Sam xD So the fact people identified with him/me makes me somewhat happy but they were never a character made for you, he was for me. To throw myself into a world of fantasy and fun, which is why I love character creation in games and I screamed the house down when I saw the mii fighter trailer at E3 because I would be able to be in the same world as pokemon and Link and stuff. This may seem selfish but that's just how it was and still is. And QX thank you, I promise you I'm not angry and I'm just using your points because it's really good criticism and people should learn from it, your points are really good and many people probably have points. I'm just sharing my response to them, hopefully you think professionally.

And so after figuring this out that's why I ended up having to write more characters, to make up the non-representation Sam has caused. Link for heterosexual men, and people who are reckless, Robin for intelligent people, Robina for dominant women, Lucina for people who have been shut in and growing into the world, Palutena for lesbians, Marth for pansexuals and gay people with his gay long distance relationship, Pit again with heterosexuality, Ike and Sheik are another het couple but are getting married and Shulk is asexual. There are plenty more characters that you guys supported me on and so many more yet to come, big things and I've finally planned them all out. So I figured you know, Sam is me and well maybe I could make them trans too, and show that they are in this big group of people who deserve to feel involved and normal. Heck the only one I haven't put in is a non-binary character and I'm sorry for that but I just haven't thought about who it could be or why they would be it. However the problem I missed is that people actually bonded with Sam as a main character and I missed this because there are so many other characters I focused on and so I had one huge 'main' cast. While you guys saw a 'main' cast but with characters that have different priorities. So I really apologise for how this thing with Sam is sudden and unexpected but then again, this could happen with anyone in real life. Closet trans people who are afraid to come forwards and such because people won't accept them for being different and such.

In summary Sam being trans, like QX said, is poor and rushed self-importing and I'm sorry if that ruined your idea of Sam. They're still relate-able in the aspect that they have the same personality and that they're growing up, it's just gender now. So what am I going to do about this? Well let's take a poll next week then. You can vote how you want Sam to be as a gender, it brings me to tears saying that, but the fact you see them as a main character you relate to is important too. So next week along with the second part to Smashville I'll let you decide if Sam is trans or not.

I don't want you guys to think I'm yelling out at you or even that I'm mad, I'm really not. I mean I was at first but the thing is, I can see your side too and you are all really important to me. This story and your words and just all your support have pushed me through so much and I'm just really crying right now because I don't want this to make people turn away from this. You can stop reading if you want and it's sad for me but I absolutely love everyone who reads and follows this story because it's brilliant that I have you all. Like I've gone off and told teachers and family about this because of how happy you've all made me and I'll be sad if this all ends because of some representation issues. So this is just me explaining my end of Smash On! what it means to me, and how I feel about you guys.

If you do have any issues you wanna talk about then please please talk to me here Kik: neko1716 or skype: kitten16s .I'm okay with hate if you send it or love if you do because I just want to know you guys and share both sides and take direction with the story.

**Next wednesday there will be the deciding poll, new chapter for you to take part in and will last until the wednesday after in which there will be a week off so that the effect of the polls can take place. The chapter next week will have Sam being transgender but the then after that, it's up to you. So to clarify because I know I type in a weird way and stuff**

**Wednesday the 25th of March: Chapter 45 (officially) and poll  
Wednesday the 2nd of April: End of poll and no chapter.  
Wednesday the 9th of April: Chapter 46**

**I hope you do come back next wednesday and well I really love you all, I hope we can come to an easy solution to this.**


	50. Chapter 50-Smashville pt2 Power

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): A person (we're having words after this xD), Mrgameandwatcher, SakuraDreamerz, Guest, AgentQX, HyperFlare957 and faeriehero  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

"Benefactor?" Sam said confused, trying to get around the strange man, "That's great and all but I'm afraid I have to go!"  
Sam ran straight past the guy, who had frozen in his position of hands out wide and head back, aiming towards the door when she blinked and then towering over her was the strange man. Sam jumped back in alarm and raised her guard, questions racing through her mind as the guy pulled a smug smile.  
"Woah woah woah hold it, hold it now. You heard me right didn't you? Let me spell it out for ya tuts, B-E-N-E-F-A-C-T-O-R." He said slowly, he had that of a clingy car salesman voice and he worked it.  
"Listen, like I said that's great but I need to catch up to my friend." Sam said more aggressively.  
"Do you really have no idea?" The purple clothed man asked, snapping his fingers and as he did giant sparkling pink letters saying 'benefactor' appeared and floated above him, "I am _the _benefactor, I have absolute control over time and space. That friend of yours ain't going anywhere, some just relax and we'll talk business." His tone grew colder the longer he went on, and a malicious purple aura lightly surrounded him.  
Sam's eyes widened as she felt the extreme amount of power coming from him, despite his seemingly odd personality there was something extremely threatening about him, something Sam had seen once before.  
"W-what kind of business?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Heh." He smirked, "I thought you'd never ask. Okay so this whole thing up here, little bit of a lie." He said, snapping his fingers once more and the word 'substitute' appeared above the word 'benefactor', "I'm not the real benefactor but I am a part of them. Here let me sell you this, imagine a being so powerful they could split their personalities into, I don't know, let's say three? And so I'm born, their crazy side, and I am going to give you a wild ride."  
"You're talking weird." Sam said bluntly.  
"Now that's real rude, they split me out of their personality and give me a fraction of their strength to give you some personal training? Now I'm just insulted.  
"Training?"  
"Of course, you interested the big boss. And so rather than come here and ruin the surprise I'm created to come test you a little bit, ya follow?"  
"I guess so, but why me? Why not Link or someone else?" Sam questioned.  
"Beats me tuts, either way be prepared." The guy said, he held one hand out and a white orb of energy formed.  
Sam summoned her changed of clothes and readied her blade, watching the guy carefully, he wasn't throwing the energy he'd gathered at all but instead started to spin it like a basketball. Impatiently, Sam ran at the stand-in benefactor and swung her sword but as she did it was stopped before it reached the target, no matter how hard she pushed it was almost frozen in the air. Pulling back and swiping, then repeating and repeating and repeating and repeating got her nowhere, it was like attacking a visible wall; the benefactor substitute then snapped his fingers and the barrier pushed against Sam's blade and continued to move back along the ground. Sam rolled out of the way just before the barrier smashed into the museum wall, leaving a perfect rectangle imprint on the wall. Sam looked around quickly to see what was coming next but he was gone, yet the world was still pink. Suddenly she heard the sound of whistling from above, she glanced up to be greeted by the gaze of her opponent.  
"Hello there." He said smugly before diving down feet first.  
She managed to jump out the way just in time before the impact, he'd smashed into the museum floor making a cloud of dust rise. She stared at the cloud anxiously awaiting the next move he did, where would the attack come from? The right, left or even directly in front of her? After a small minute of quiet the thought suddenly came to her and she glanced up only to be greeted by a foot slamming into her face and then into the ground. She rolled out of the cloud of dust and when she caught herself she leapt back, upon landing covered up her nose, wincing and screaming in pain. The side of her head bled a little and she could barely feel her nose, as the cloud settled he was standing there head on looking at her, the ball of energy still firmly in his hand.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot this place isn't a Smash zone. I probably broke your nose." He chuckled, "Aw well, what can you do?"  
Sam started to pull her hands away from her face and drew her blade once more, summoning a chakram in her spare hand and then tossing it directly at him. He easily leaned out the way and followed it with his eyes, then Sam leapt forwards and swung the blade which was blocked by his arm.  
"Damn, not even a cut!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Please your aura ain't gonna cut through mine!" He said quickly swinging his arm out to the side and sending Sam's arm back.  
The orb of energy in the substitute's hand flashed and after it did the his arm, the one now out to the side, started to fade out of existence and another arm with a hand firmly grasping Sam's pirate cloak faded into existence, connecting up with his shoulder. One arm had vanished and this new arm firmly grasping Sam had formed.  
"W-what?" Sam said in horror.  
"Heh, man this Smash Core fragment sure works wonders." He said to himself.  
There was a small clank and a second later the chakram came down from above and sliced through the man's wrist, losing the grip on Sam who had now quickly leapt back. After arriving at a safe distance she glanced at her pirate cloak, the shoulder was covered in blood stains from the opponent's wound. She looked up to see him staring curiously at his handless arm, blood rushing onto the floor.  
"I let my guard down because I grabbed you, and my new arm wasn't cloaked in aura yet...Not a bad analysis there tuts, but it's a hollow victory." He said smugly.  
The Smash Core fragment in his other hand flashed once more and then the spraying blood from the wound stopped and started to form a red hand, which slowly changed colour to that of his pale skin and finally formed into a fully working hand once more, he clenched it many times before looking up at Sam with a smirk. Suddenly he disappeared and re-appeared before Sam, before she could react a fist smashed into the side of her face like a hammer, coughing up blood.  
"You let your guard down too, letting the pain slow you reactions, I mean come on. It's only a little broken nose." He said before launching another fist towards Sam who was spinning mid-air in the same spot.  
There was a bright blue flash and suddenly Sam kicked back just in time, the glow faded as a new cloak formed. Sam became her fighter personality who now stared at her opponent with blank eyes. She wiped her mouth of the blood and took a fighting stance.  
"Ah your famous personality shift appears! I've been waiting for this, though this is a patient fighting style so I'll ha-" He was saying as he dodged a first coming towards his face.  
Sam pulled back her fist and dodged around the benefactor's swift kick, she continued to move around him in a circle, sliding along the floor. She then quickly dived back and clenched her fists more.  
"What's wrong fighter personality?" The man said cockily, "Getting impatient?"  
"Zero openings found." She said angrily, "The best option would be to create them."  
The fighter started to run at the opponent and leapt off the ground into a drop-kick which he easily dodged around, upon landing she jumped at him and swung her fist forwards. After pulling it back she took a boxing stance and launched fist after fist.  
"Hm, this style of boxing, not Little Mac's...Oh I understand now, you're just like those _two_." He said excitedly.  
The fighter swung her fist forwards faster with the mention of 'two' however he managed to easily dodge them all and did a quick upwards kick which sent her into the air, it was the followed by a round-house kick which sent Sam flying back into the wall with a crash. Sam's limp body fell forward out of the dust cloud coming after the impact, now wearing the mage outfit and was in her gunner-personality.  
"Wow, all three just for me, I'm honoured." The man said passionately.  
"Jeez, shut up, you've been giving me a head-ache with the amount you've been talking." The gunner said.  
"Hm? I forgot you're the boy out of the three, you're a lot ruder than the the rest."  
"Do I care? Now do me a favour and tell me about that fragment thing of yours." The gunner demanded.  
The man smirked, "The Smash Core fragment? Oh yes, of course. Like I am a fragment of the real benefactor this is a fragment of the item which grants them their amazing power, the item they earned! Even this small fragment gives me the power to pause time, heal and warp reality a little."  
"I see...With that kind of power, even in a fragment...There's no way I can win." The gunner said calmly.  
He then suddenly blasted out ten green laser blasts at the pale man, who was smirking. He raised his hand above his head, glowing purple as with his eyes, and then the lasers changed purple in colour too; they then changed course and started to combine together into a large purple ball above his head, he then threw the ball of energy back at the gunner. But the gunner was prepared, he ran down close to the benefactor and flashed his reflector, sending the purple energy ball back at close range.  
"Hm, even despite our difference in power you aren't stra-" The gunner was saying confidently when he felt a fist smash into his stomach.  
"It's people like you I really take pleasure in beating." The man said coldly, throwing his arm forwards.  
Sam's body was sent spiralling towards the wall and when it slammed into the there was a huge crash, resulting in a huge dust cloud. After the cloud cleared Sams body lay limp against the wall, with her head smashed into it's own hole and she was in her own clothes. The man walked over smugly and pulled her head out of the wall, her hair mixed dirty blonde and red, blood leaking down the sides, front and back of her head slowly and offered no resistance at all. The man licked the blood off her cheek and smiled.  
"Oh, how I enjoy smashing you tuts." He said, raising her body off the ground, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head into the wall again.  
He looked into her eyes, just barely sparkling with life and she was in too much pain to scream; this made him smirk more and repeat the smashing of the head even more, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven...twenty-nine, thirty times. He then looked at her eyes once more with satisfaction.  
"Aw, you're kinda cute covered in blood and barely clinging onto life. Oh I live for the fight. Listen, I'm gonna tell you my name...Id, I'm Id. More specifically I am the benefactor's Id, the selfish desires to gain pleasure by smashing you into the ground."  
Id placed Sam's limp body onto the ground gently and snapped his fingers, the pink tinted world slowly retreating with him.  
"If you can remember me, I'll be impressed, but most likely you'll forget and those two will steal your memories...Just like before." Id said before disappearing.

Pit stood in the next room, gripping onto his upper arms tightly and shaking nervously while the feeling of fear went through his entire body. He felt terrible about what he'd said to Sam but regardless he wasn't going to stand down on this, it was something he believed in firmly. Just as he was about to continue running he heard a loud crash from the room behind, it was unexpected and worrying. Pit questioned whether or not he should head back after Sam but something unnatural was pushing him into it. The angel sighed before walking into the previous room.  
"Look Sam I'm sorry okay, maybe we can sit down an-" Pit was saying before he lay his eyes on the broken body on the floor, "SAM?"

Meanwhile while fight between Id and Sam happened there were two other areas of Smashville which were not paused by the Smash Core's power, one of them was club L.O.L. Lucina rested against the back wall of the strangely empty club, there were bright pink lights flashing from the tinted bulbs up above and the electronic tiled floor also added to the overwhelming amount of pink in the small club; the blue-haired girl watched as Robina threw herself around the empty dance floor energetically, much to her dismay.  
"Why are you even bothering? There's no-one here anyway." Lucina yelled over the music.  
"Exactly, we can just let ourselves go, you should totally come dance with me!" Robina yelled back.  
Lucina became flushed with the memories of Palutena whipping her about during the dancing game they played during the 'girl's day', rubbing her eyes a little Lucina shook her head.  
"N-no no, I'm good here thank you. Dancing just isn't my thing I'm afraid." Lucina replied.  
"Suit yourself, I'm gonna go wild!" Robin yelled over, taking a stand on an empty table and started to shuffle across it with her feet in time to the music.  
Lucina sighed at the girl's blatant disobedience but at the same time, she knew it was useless with Robina. Unamused with the social club convention of dancing and with nothing else to do she decided to glance over the dim, but mostly pink, scenery around her. As stated there was Robina doing the 'Breakfast club' shuffle along the table, the changing lights, near the back of the club was a strange dog person playing as the DJ and behind him were some even odder looking machines. They were like little catci, even moving around and making strange little chimes in time with the music. She went over to grab one of the plastic cups of orange juice left out by the owner, unaware of the person heading down the stairs towards the club room. A strange boy, about a year or so older and than Lucina wandered in, looking around curiously. His skin was a bright purple and hair was completely white, a little long and messy while hiding one of his purple eyes. Wearing a sleeveless leather vest and a tight pair of leather pants he strolled further into the room, grabbing the girl's attention.  
"It would be morally correct of me to ask if this is in fact club L.O.L right?" He asked.  
"Well I wouldn't really say it morally, but yes this is club L.O.L." Lucina replied, giving the strange boy and odd look.  
"Hey another clubber, come on dude, dance!" Robina yelled as she hopped off the table and started dancing on the tiled floor once more.  
"I suppose it would be morally wrong if I didn't." He replied, heading over to the floor and started dancing.  
The boy's movements were oddly robotic, and he seemed a little uncomfortable dancing, Lucina smiled softly as she headed on up to the dance floor.  
"Look, she's just a wild cannon, you don't have to dance if you don't want to." Lucina said kindly, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, why thank you." The boy replied happily, following Lucina off to the floor and to the side of the club.  
"I'm Lucina, it's nice to meet you." The girl said happily.  
"Super Ego, if I am to follow and convey to politeness theory as well as act morally I should reply to with the same information. My name is Super Ego, I also apologise for flouting the maxim of relevance."  
"I, uh, sure." Lucina chuckled slightly, a little to to Super Ego's displeasure, "Any reason to come to this place? I mean I'm only her because of her, you have come alone strangely enough. A little weird for club behaviour."  
"If I am not to flout the maxim of quality then I am to tell you I am here to test your abilities of fighter's of 'Smash!' and relay the information to my true identity for when I combine with the other two."  
"W-what, that's a little weird to say." Lucina chuckled nervously, reaching for her blade.  
There was a sudden movement which Lucina caught sight of and she quickly slashed out at the boy but her blade made contact with a strange white orb of energy. The boy's arm was held out with the orb floating gently in front of his open palm and Lucina was pushing hard into her slash until the force of their attacks made her stumble back. Super Ego quickly ran in front of her and grabbed her shirt before rolling back onto the floor and kicking up into her stomach before letting go and sending her flying across the building. Robina dived over and grabbed her friend mid-flight before steadying her and pulling out her normal sword.  
"What the hell is with this guy?" Robina asked angrily.  
"I-I don't know." Lucina said, still startled and in pain from the kick, "But be careful, his attacks hurt because we're not in a Smash zone."  
"Careful my chocobo!" Robin yelled as she charged at Super Ego.  
"That's not your franchise!" Lucina yelled after her.  
Robina dived forwards, thrusting her sword at the boy's lower leg but just before she made contact he disappeared and reappeared on the stage at the very back of the club; he sat down, one leg over the other, od the DJ table with the orb floating above his shoulder as it began to flash. A green and blue lloyd behind him took to the air and started to transform. Their cactus-like arms started to change into mechanical, heavy-duty robot ones and they both grew similar robotic legs which didn't match their proportions at all. The blue one came forwards onto the dance floor and stared at the girls menacingly. Robina started to chuckle.  
"L-look at it! It's sooo menacing!" She burst out laughing.  
The lloyd's black eyes flashed red as it launched a fist forwards at the girl who rolled back before jumping back and launching an arc-fire at the lloyd, making it catch fire. Robina landed giving a smug look as she stared at the now huge wall of fire, however the robot threw it's arms out to the side and the flames dispersed. Lucina ran forwards, staying low and launching an overhead arc slice (side smash) at the opponent which simply made it stumble back and then she followed up with a dolphin slice which again had no actual effect on it. As she reached the ceiling she curled up and then kicked off against it heading down and thrusting her sword forwards but it was caught in one of the lloyd's hands. Robina jumped up behind the machine and pulled her arm back to fire a thoron however the main body and face rotated 180 degrees and formed a small ball of concentrated vibrations, firing it at Robina and with it's hands pulled Lucina closer and punched her in the side. Lucina slammed into the wall and Robina was sent rolling across the floor. Robina got up onto her knees while Lucina put her weight onto her sword and used it as a stand. Super Ego sat at the back and observed carefully. Lucina charged at the lloyd again, who launched a punch at the girl but Robina fired an arc-fire which knocked the fist off target and Lucina thrust forwards with a shield breaker and managed to slice into the lloyd's arm. She retreated quickly and tagged in with Robina who leapt up and swung the Levin sword forwards, the powerful electric blade managed to cut through Lucina's inflicted wound and rip the arm off the lloyd.  
"Nice!" Robina cheered before firing an El-wind.  
The girl landed next to Lucina and as the clouds cleared the lloyd stood there still strong.  
"It looks like the Levin sword is super effective against it, Robina you'll have to attack it mainly." Lucina said wisely.  
"What is it? A water type?" Robina chuckled.  
The lloyd charged at the two and threw a punch which smashed into the ground as they rolled out the way either side of it. From the left Robina shot an arc-thunder but it was countered by a sound blast and from the right Lucina started to charge forwards; as she got in close the lloyd rotated it's head to face her and fired a sound blast but Lucina countered it, the orb of vibrations pushed against her blade but she slashed forwards sending the blast of air back and knocking the opponent back. Robina leapt up over the lloyd and swung her blade down, cleanly cutting through it's head and she watched as it fell to the ground. The two quickly high-fived before being assaulted by a barrage of sound blasts which sent them flying away from the stage, the green lloyd climbed down onto the floor and took a battle stance.  
"Heh, I forgot about that one." Robina said cockily.  
"And even after that we have to deal with Super Ego." Lucina muttered.  
Robina fired a thunder at the lloyd as she started to advance, the lloyd blocked the blow with it's palm and Lucina widened her eyes as she watched the current flow down it's body.  
"Robina get back!" She yelled.  
But Robina didn't listen as she jumped up and swung the Levin sword forwards, clashing with the lloyd's mechanical palm; the flow of electricity was drained from the sword and into her opponent which placed its' other palm onto her stomach resulting in a flash of light followed by an explosion and black smoke. Robina was sent flying back, this time being caught by Lucina who wiped away the blood from Robina's lips.  
"That one can divert electricity, your blade can't handle this one." Lucina said calmly.  
"Jeez, I know that now! But also its' metal is weaker than the other one, so you can charge this one a lot easier." Robin replied.  
"Boost combo?" Lucina asked.  
"Boost combo!" Robin replied excitedly.  
Lucina nodded as she ran at the lloyd and as she got close, sliced at it with a trail of red following, then again she sliced upwards but with a blue trail, she then thrust the sword at the lloyd's legs with a green trail before continuing with a barrage of low thrusts which made the lloyd move backwards. Before the llyod could even counter attack the swords-woman she was unleashing another barrage of swift attacks, and kept going and going.  
"Impressive, it would be morally right of me to tell you that these tactics of yours are most impressive and that the blade dance is beautiful." Super Ego commented.  
"It'd be morally right of you to shut up!" Robina yelled as she fired a single Elwind off the ground and launched herself towards were the wall and ceiling met and charged up a green glow around her hand. And at this point Lucina jumped back towards Robina, readying her blade as if she was about to perform a shield breaker, when she got close the green aura around Robina's hand flowed into Lucina's blade and it started to glow green and a furious wind surrounded it.  
"El-Breaker!" The two yelled together as Lucina thrust forwards.  
The blade went straight through the lloyd's body, the powerful wind destroying it's entire body and as Lucina landed she spun around to face Super ego which created a huge gust of wind. He smirked and started to clap.  
"My my, I must say if all the combination work of the fighters is like this then I am most impressed. It's my moral-"  
"Screw you!" Robina screamed as she fired a thoron at Super Ego.  
The boy sighed and closed his eyes calmly, flicking his hand up and as he did the entire thoron started to break down. Lucina bit her lip and Robina gritted her teeth as they stared down their opponent, he suddenly vanished and reappeared with his hands on their shoulders. They felt a powerful wave of energy overwhelm them as they lost conciousness.  
"It would be the morally correct thing to make sure you forget these memories, after all there'd be no surprises." He said calmly as the girls flopped to the floor.  
A small while later Lucina groaned as she woke up, there was a annoying ringing noise coming from her pocket, she weakly reached down and grabbed the noisy phone.  
"H-hello?" She moaned.  
"Lucina? Thank God! I haven't been able to get anyone else, please you and whoever else you can find get to the coffee house now, we're in trouble! We could be killed!" Sheik yelled down the phone.

**Okay, so "A person" what happened was I had trouble with the connection when writing Smashville last week and content kept getting lost and I grew tired of it, so I did write "Fox and put special breathing" or something along those lines last chapter, I missed writing Captain Falcon by mistake xD I should proofread these things but I'm a 16 year old student, I'm afraid I really don't have the time. I apologise. And also I've had to drag this onto three parts because of a last minute idea which I really think works and makes for an exciting twist much later on...See if you can spot the theme to do with the benefactor's split personalities they sent out. Just because they've both been boys so far does not represent the gender of the benefactor! So remember there is a poll going up about what you feel more comfortable with as Sam's gender and as an author and a person who wants to help people I really ask you all to do this. So tune in next week for the final of the Smashville arc, the one off that turned into a three part arc somehow xD**

**The poll will close next wednesday with the arc**


	51. Chapter 51-Elite

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): A person, Emerald Dynamo, SakuraDreamerz and SparroMcGraw  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

-Half an hour before Sheik's phone call, the complete benefactor used their power of control on the otter in charge of the fishing competition and warped reality to turn the lake into an ocean for when time became fully moving again. They then split into three personalities who each went and allowed time to flow for a select few. In this time Id had smashed Sam, Super Ego took care of Robin and Lucina leaving only one enemy left to fight Ike and Sheik.-

Sheik and Ike looked grimly at the small coffee house that stood before them, Ike gave a hopeful smile towards his fiancée who only glanced in his direction in return.  
"This place doesn't seem like it would be satisfactory to drink from." Sheik said coldly.  
"Now now give this place the benefit of the doubt Rosey-"  
Sheik tugged on the man's shirt fiercely around the neck and pulled his face down to her level, her fierce crimson eyes glaring into his kind blue ones.  
"Sorry, I forgot that name isn't exactly you...Though I think it definitely suits you, you can't hide everything behind those bandages from me." Ike teased, pulling himself up again despite Sheik's pull.  
The girl simply growled before letting go and crossing her arms, muttering quietly beneath the bandages while blushing intensely much to her regret.  
"Besides this is Vincent's place we're talking about, I bet he runs things pretty well, the little guy's a neat freak after all." Ike continued.  
He pushed open the door and let Sheik walk past, it shut behind him and just as it settled in there was a wave of pink.

The couple were greeted by the aroma of a mix of various coffees and teas rested in the air, the building looked fairly dull with white walls and wooden boards resembling most coffee houses though the seats and tables looked like something from a cafe in Cornwall. Behind the counter of the small shop was a tall, green bird man shaped a little like a cucumber who wore fine circled glasses which hid his eyes, he was currently polishing a glass. Ike walked over while Sheik grabbed a table in the empty shop.  
"Hi." He said kindly, smiling gently at the man.  
There was no response from the strange bird person, he simply continued to polish the glass he held in his wings.  
"Err...H-hello, sir?" Ike said, a little louder this time.  
The bird man glanced up and looked at Ike for a couple of seconds before looking back down to polishing the glass, Ike became a little freaked out and sighed.  
"Okay then, well I'll just take a regular glass of orange juice and my fiancée will take a cappuccino."  
The bird man just nodded in response so Ike presumed his comment had been acknowledged and that an order would come through soon, he took a seat at his table and held Sheik's hand, stroking the back of it gently with his thumb.  
"You okay there tough guy?" Sheik asked.  
"Yeah I'm great, though I think Link may have been right about this town you know? Bird guy is weird." Ike said quietly.  
"You don't need Link to tell you anything or one related to Vincent would be odd." Sheik chuckled, "This is nice, the last time we got to be alone like this was the beach."  
"Yeah, and even then it wasn't relaxing with the whole impending death and all." Ike laughed.  
"Well there won't be any impending death this time, I've played animal crossing and the closest thing to death anything can come is getting stored into the Vilager's pocket."  
"Well as long as we avoid Vincent we're good." Ike laughed and looked to the side, "Kind of a shame the curtains are down, we can't see anything from outside."  
"The only light coming at us is the stupid stuff from above too...If I get cancer I'm blaming you for taking us to the 'nice' coffee shop."  
"They aren't UV lights!" Ike laughed.  
"Regardless...Don't you think he should have moved by now to make our drinks?" Sheik asked pointing at the bird man.  
"I guess...Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but-" Ike was saying when the door suddenly slammed open.  
The door opened in a way it blocked their view of the world outside and as it shut they caught sight of the figure who was closing it; she wall as tall girl with long hair that was ankle-length was it was a mix of both purple and white. She wore square glasses that were thin in frame and had glaring green eyes, hot pink skin and wore a long white feathery coat which hid most of her body. She was much taller than Ike or Rosalina, and wore a white button-up shirt along with purple skinny jeans and completed her odd look with bare feet. She looked around, her face coated in a puzzled expression before laying eyes on the bar-tender and walking over to him.  
"Look at that coat...it looks like Doflamingo bleached more than his hair." Sheik laughed.  
"I don't get it." Ike replied.  
"I need to educate you on anime babe."  
"I'd rather not actually." Ike chuckled.  
The duo stared at the girl who just stood there looking up at the menu, back down at the bird with anger and then back up to the menu with curiosity.  
"She's stranger than the bird." Sheik whispered.  
"You think she needs some help?" Ike asked.  
"Are you going to?"  
"I think I might, besides she might be nice company."  
"Ike, this is our date." Sheik hissed.  
"I know but look at her!" Ike whispered back.  
The girl was still in a cycle of looking up at the menu with curiosity and then back at the bird man, her hair now started to rise as she got angry and came back down as she looked back up to the menu. Sheik sighed and waved her hand in a dismissing way as Ike walked over to the girl, he looked up as he tried to grab her attention.  
"Excuse-" He was saying as she patted his head without looking.  
"Hang on I figured out how to balance..." She said quietly before looking down at the bird man, "Listen, I will take a soda, okay?" She said in an aggressive tone.  
The bird man nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen, the tall girl then turned around and the same puzzled expression came to her face however it settled quickly and she smiled.  
"Ah, please forgive me for that, I had to balance the two." She said softly.  
Ike had to fight the urge to walk away politely or resist vocally saying the girl was weird so instead he smiled softly and chuckled.  
"Heh heh, it's okay, balance what though?" He replied.  
"The needs of the two, it doesn't matter...May I ask your name?" She inquired.  
"Ike, and that's my fiancée Sheik over there. You look a little lost so would you like to sit with us?" Ike answered.  
"I would love to." She replied as Ike lead her towards the table.  
Sheik glanced up at the two as they sat down around the round table, she gave the unknown girl a fierce glare before looking back at Ike.  
"Well, you should introduce her shouldn't you?" Sheik said coldly.  
"Well I would if I knew it." Ike said apologetically.  
"Ego." She said quietly.  
"Bless you." Ike said quickly.  
"No no, my name is Ego and it is a pleasure to meet you two." She replied.  
"Ego hm? It sure sounds like you've got one." Sheik muttered.  
"Come on now Rosey." Ike said, imitating the voice someone would use when talking to a cute dog.  
"I've told you not to call me that!" Sheik barked.  
"Aww but I can't help it, especially with how cute you are." He continued.  
"I will get you back for that." Sheik threatened.  
"Oh I'm sure you will." Ike said while rolling his eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheik asked, leaning forward on the table with a curious expression.  
"I don't know, I just don't think you've got it in you." He replied, leaning forwards and smiling smugly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Sheik pulled down her bandages a little revealing her soft pink lips and ran her hands through Ike's hair, she then tugged on it harshly and pulled his lips towards hers before slowly kissing him. She kept her eyes open to see his reddening face, it was cute how he kept his eyes closed through all this, she pulled back and started chuckling to herself while Ike fixed his hair.  
"Naughty naughty now Ike, how could you let yourself go like that in front of a guest?" Sheik asked mockingly.  
Ike turned his face to see Ego staring wide eyes and heavily blushing at the scene in front of her.  
"A-ah I'm so so sorry, you know how couples do things a-and they can get a little put of hands sometimes especially with Sheik and please I'm so so sorry, you understand right? Right?" Ike said rapidly, nerves controlling his speech and expressions.  
"I-it's okay really, I totally understand how these things work." Ego replied nervously, waving her arms in front of her, she smiled gently, "It's kind of nice to see something like this, refreshing even."  
"Oh, well I'm glad." Ike said, a little less flustered now.  
"So, Ego? Still trying to figure out if that's a name or not, what brings you here?" Sheik asked.  
Ego's face became puzzled once more, her eyes flicked left and right as she bounced thoughts around her head; the behaviour made Sheik curious, there were so many questions she should be asking because something about this girl was far too weird. The eyes going back and forth like she was debating something as well as the strangely angry approach to asking for a drink, heck it doesn't take this long to come up with an excuse for being somewhere yet she was still mulling it over.  
"How did you get here?" Sheik asked suddenly.  
Ego's face became even more puzzled as Sheik narrowed her eyes, moving her hands back to get ready for anything. Ike's vision went from one girl to the other and then back again.  
"Sheik come on now, don't you think you're questioning her too much?" Ike said.  
"No Ike, I don't. Think about it, it doesn't take this long to lie and we've only just gotten here ourselves on a private train...How did she get here? Last time I checked Vincent's gates are shut constantly so the only people who could get here is us." Sheik explained.  
"Balance reached." Ego said, she kicked off the floor and she went flying up into the air, "To be moral yet satisfy I must explain and destroy."  
Ego landed and Sheik jumped up on the table, immediately throwing multiple needles at the girl who swiftly dodged around each one much to Sheik's surprise. Ike jumped up quickly and drew Ragnell, swinging the giant blade at the girl but once more she limboed underneath it and jumped back some more.  
"Damn, she's like a leaf." Ike muttered.  
"Oi, Ego, what do you mean explain and destroy?" Sheik yelled.  
Ego stood there and fixed her glasses, she then held out her right arm and a white orb of light formed floating above it.  
"After this battle your memories shall be erased regardless...I am one of three personalities split up from the original benefactor of 'Smash!'-"  
"Of 'Smash!"?" Sheik said to herself quietly.  
"Id, the selfish part, Super Ego, the moral part and then there is me, Ego, who balances the needs of the two. My actions incorporate both of their personalities, so while Id has gone to fight their own battle, Super Ego and I are testing those fighters who have shown a considerable amount of strength." Ego explained.  
Sheik ran forwards and jumped at Ego, swinging her arm in a downwards chopping motion which ended up at her side but Ego had dodged it once again and jumped back some more; she turned her head to the side to see Ike use quick-draw and come at her like a bolt but she grabbed Ike out of the attack and spun him around. The swordsman stumbled and stabbed Ragnell into the ground to regain his stance. Ego had leapt to the other side of the coffee shop.  
"If Id were here he'd destroy you too aggressively, I feel sorry for whoever is fighting him currently, and if it were Super Ego he'd use the environment to make test fighters however I need to balance their needs..." Ego continued.  
Sheik threw a grenade across the establishment and tugged on the string resulting in a vortex which dragged Ego in but as it exploded she simply swept the explosion to her side like it was nothing. Ike ran at Ego again and performed a dash attack, Ego stopped the upwards slice by placing her foot against the blade; despite Ike pushing with all his force there was nothing he could do against her strength. She kicked her foot out and Ike went sliding along the ground, crashing through tables and chairs into the other side of the restaurant.  
"I got it! I'll test you with the chairs and then finish the fight myself!" She said cheerfully as the white orb flashed.  
The chairs in the shop started to change shape into humanoid structures. there were one, two, five, ten of them and the number increased until every chair in the shop was an enemy now. Sheik and Ike stood with each-other, back to back, staring down all the enemies around them. Ike smirked.  
"There's about fifty of them, I'll take forty." He laughed.  
"Don't be stupid princess, twenty five each, you're lucky I'm letting you have more than two." Sheik replied as she ran out at the crowd.  
One of them kicked out high and Sheik retaliated with a high-kick, their leg's collided in the air and they stayed like that while pushing against the other. Their legs bounced off each-other and Sheik quickly got low, kicking around like a break-dancer while spinning she unleashed a flurry of kicks which were blocked by the multiple opponents. One of the chair-people leapt up above the girl and swung it's arm down as it crashed into the ground where she was but Sheik quickly used the bouncing fish technique to dodge out the way; she leapt through the air and kicked off the head of another chair and upon her bounce back kicked out at the chair which attempted to attack her, it pulled it's arms out the ground and folded them over to block but her kick smashed through them leaving the cushion chest exposed. She threw three needles into it's chest and upon contact the chair-person began to glow and transformed back into a normal chair. Sheik landed and then crouched to the ground as another one attempted to punch her, she then rose up performing a kick as she did which knocked it into the air, she then threw a grenade at the chair which hit it's body, sending it back a little and she then tugged on the string so the grenade went over her head and hit a chair which went to get her from behind. There was an explosion as a regular chair, slightly burning, fell to her side.  
"Two down, twenty three more to go." She said coldly.

Ike grabbed one of the chair's metal frame head and slammed it into the ground before jumping up and then thrusting his feet onto it, the chair went spinning up into the air from the force; the radiant hero then followed up by raising Ragnell horizontally, the force of the impact smashed through the chair completely and even after the glow the chair fell into several pieces. He glanced around the see several of the chair attackers run at him, his blade started to glow blue and little bursts of blue fire came from the blade before he plunged it into the ground resulting in a large pillar of blue flames. The chairs backed off suddenly and then from the flames Ike came flying out with a quick-draw slicing at an opponent but the blow was blocked and then from behind it another chair jumped up and swung a fist forwards, squaring Ike right in the face. The fighter went sliding across the ground and from behind another chair launched an attack however Ike spun around and took a counter stance, the fist bounced off of Ragnell and Ike slashed out, tearing through the metal frame and defeating another chair. He heard the sound of grating as he looked to the side to see one perform a sliding kick attack at him, he brought the sword down quickly and sliced it along the ground, knocking the chair back into air; he glanced up as he readied himself for another attack when Sheik came along and landed a bouncing fish on the chair's exposed cushion, slamming it into the ground and reverting it before bouncing down to behind Ike.  
"I had that." Ike said.  
"Sure you did, how's your cheek holding up there bluebird?" Sheik teased.  
"I'm not as flexible as you, give me a break." Ike groaned.  
They were surrounded by still a huge number of opponents. Two chairs rushed forwards however Sheik kicked one back and Ike swung his blade knocking the other back into some more opponents.  
"They're kind of tough, and we still have to fight Ego yet." Sheik said, "We'll just tire ourselves out here." Sheik said.  
"I think we can take them all out if we use those combination." Ike suggested.  
"Okay I got it!" Sheik yelled as she performed the bouncing fish.  
She kicked into one of the chairs and knocked them back before flying through the air at another, Ike in the meantime performed a quick-draw and sliced through the chair; they continued to move around like this rapidly taking out their opponents until there were about ten left; it was then at this point Sheik couldn't land a single hit on one of them, they were much faster, smarter and stronger as not even Ike's blade could break through them. The couple retreated towards the back of the coffee house.  
"What the hell, they weren't all like this." Ike moaned.  
"I feel like she's made them stronger because there is less of them, quality over quantity." Sheik explained.  
Ego pulled up one of the chairs and took a seat, watching with an amused smile as the test came to a close.  
"I think we should use that one this time, it'll definitely take out all ten." Sheik said.  
"Okay, just be careful, I've got the easy side to this combo." Ike said.  
Sheik nodded as she charged at the cluster of enemies, quickly dodging around their attacks however she got grazed by their arms just about; she drew them all closer and then she smirked beneath the bandages; she dropped something and then jumped out in a very low arc, practically gliding above the ground, and she tugged on a string.  
"Pieces!" She yelled after landing.  
There was a glimmer of light as the string rose into the air and so did the bomb above the chairs creating a vortex which pulled them all in; after the explosion happened they all slammed into the ground as Ike came down from above and plunged his sword into the floor, the rising pillar of blue flames completely burnt through them all leaving just small piles of ash and Ike stood there, staring at Ego. She smiled as she stood up and clapped.  
"My my, how impressive, Super Ego should be very please however now I must satisfy Id, so come at me!" She declared.  
Sheik ran past Ike and lunged froward, swinging her arms out in a cross-chop as she got close to Ego however the girl stepped back and avoided the attack; there was yelling from above and as she looked up Ike came down towards her, she smirked and kicked her long leg out at Sheik's face sending her back and then placed her palm out, blocking Ike's attack. Ike pushed down with Ragnell against Ego's palm but she swiped her hand out the side causing Ike to spin mid-air, she then quickly thrust her hand in front of his face and flicked his forehead, the hero went flying into the ceiling and then bounced down off it; he slammed into the ground and from the dust cloud he rolled out covered in bruises.  
"Gah! She's seriously strong." He groaned.  
There was a puff of smoke behind Ego as Sheik appeared and started to perform her break-dancing kicks, Ego blocked them all by using one of her legs to match the blows; they continued to move around each-other like this, exchanging blows, until Ego let out a fierce kick which knocked Sheik off balance and then she followed up by thrusting her finger tips at Sheik and into the ground. A cloud of grey dust rose from the floor and then there was a loud crash as from the cloud a horizontal dust cloud tore through the floor and into the wall creating another loud crash. Sheik's weakened body lay against the wall as the dust settled, her shoulder heavily bleeding and Ego stood there smiling to herself while flicking the blood off her fingers. Ike's eyes widened with anger and he charged at Ego, Sheik got out her phone and started to call people when finally she got an answer.  
"H-hello?" Lucina moaned.  
"Lucina? Thank God! I haven't been able to get anyone else, please you and whoever else you can find get to the coffee house now, we're in trouble! We could be killed!" Sheik yelled down the phone.

Lucina quickly walked over to Robina and shook her shoulders roughly.  
"Robina, Robina! Quickly, something's happening!" Lucina yelled.  
The silver-haired girl groaned as she opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, she looked around wearily.  
"W-where are we? Why are we on a grotty floor?" She asked.  
"I don't know, but that doesn't matter! Sheik just called me and something's going on, they're in danger let's go!" Lucina ordered, dragging the girl off the ground.  
"O-okay!" Robina replied, slapping her cheeks as they raced up the stairs of club L.O.L.  
They burst through the door and entered the shopping district to look around in amazement, everything was tinted hot pink except them, the buildings, grass, windows and even stones were affected; and as for the birds in the sky they were frozen completely, leaves carried in the wind were still and even the water in the ponds and puddles were completely motionless.  
"Woah, what's going on here?" Robina asked.  
"I-I don't know, but it makes my head hurt a little, regardless come on!" Lucina yelled as she ran off.  
As Robina followed she heard a loud crash come from the museum, she turned and faced it with a worried expression.  
"Sam's in there." She said to herself.  
"Look, Sam'll be fine, we haven't heard anything from him but we know Sheik and Ike need our help." Lucina said harshly, "Look I'm sorry but we have to move it."  
Robina nodded and followed Lucina towards the main town, she glanced back at the museum in hope before charging forwards. The two ran into the main town were again everyone was frozen.  
"Hey look it's the fishing tournament!" Robina pointed out.  
She directed Lucina's attention to , Fox, Link and Marth sitting around the river with rods in hand looking pretty bored.  
"Doesn't really look like too much fun eh?" Robina giggled.  
"Not really...Look the coffee house!" Lucina said as they crossed the bridge.  
The two reached the front door and nodded at each-other as Lucina darted in followed by Robina, just as they entered Ike flew past them into a wall. The two looked at him as he crashed and then looked over to see a very tall girl, standing there with a happy expression.  
"Ego!" Sheik yelled angrily as she ran forwards, jabbing at the girl multiple times so fast she left multiple after-images.  
Despite the attacks being so fast Ego easily dodged around every one of them, Sheik stopped suddenly and grasped her shoulder while wincing in pain. Ego smirked as she raised her leg above Sheik's height and then slammed it down, there was a clank, Ego looked down to see her foot press against the horizontal side of a blade which Lucina was holding. The girl was struggling to stand up against the force when Robina fired a thoron, Ego grabbed her coat and pulled it up like a cloak which shielded the thoron but the attack pushed her back. Lucina along with Sheik and Robina quickly retreated.  
"Sheik, your arm! What's going on here?" Lucina questioned.  
"I'm not sure myself, however I know that girl, Ego, is an enemy. I'm not sure if she'll kill us or not either-" Sheik coughed.  
"Easy now." Robina said, drawing her Levin sword and holding out her book.  
Robina ran at Ego, she thrust her arm forwards multiple times shooting multiple small thunder bolts at Ego who jabbed them all, cancelling their power out; Robina rolled behind her and shot off an arc-fire, Ego quickly caught it in her palms but Robina crouched down in front of her.  
"A regular one won't work, I'll have to pour more magic into this one, I'm a lot stronger now so watch this!" Robina yelled, "Giant nosferatu!"  
As she chanted a giant ring of shadow surrounded Ego, even after she jumped back to evade, and started to drain her energy. Ego quickly let out a kick into Robin's face, dispelling the ring of shadow and sending the girl flying into a wall.  
"It seems Super Ego didn't finish you two off...Regardless, I shall do it now." She said coldly.  
Lucina jumped onto a table and started to pull back her sword.  
"A shield break won't work from that distance!" Ego laughed, looking at the girl.  
Lucina's eyes widened as she kicked off the table, she thrust forwards and went flying through the air towards Ego; she was a little taken back but managed to dismiss the blow with the swipe of a palm. Lucina bounced back in the air and as Ego went to follow up with a jab Sheik leapt in and kicked her arm away, Ego frowned and disappeared. The two girls looked at each-other in mid-air with confusion before they felt a string blow to their stomachs and they went flying in opposite directions as Ego reappeared, she landed gracefully on the floor and looked around.  
"Hm, Robina and Lucina...You two have grown stronger but your bodies are still suffering so you were too easy then and Sheik you lasted a long while too, you're really much stronger than you were back then. Ike you were a-"  
"I'm sorry, I was just waiting for them to all go down you know?" Ike said calmly as he pulled himself out the wall and brushed down.  
Ego looked at him confused as he walked out into a more open space and took hold of Ragnell, swinging it around a little and getting faster and faster until he was hidden inside a small hurricane.  
"Hm, this is interesting." She said to herself as she watched the hurricane excitedly.  
There was a loud clank as the hurricane dispersed and Ike stood there strongly, his wounds healed and his clothes changed. His costume was now mostly white and he was smirking.  
"Didn't you know? I'm an elite." Ike said smugly.

"An elite?" Ego questioned.  
"Like there are Gods and Legends, there are four more secret class fighters under the title of 'elites', I'm one of them and now I've just undone my seal!" Ike said boldly, pointing his sword out at her, "I'm not going to let you hurt us any more, I fight for my friends!"  
Ego smirked and gestured him to come at her, Ike charged forwards and his speed was much greater than before; she managed to dodge around the dash attack he did but before she could launch and attack he'd already swung his blade at her again. She grabbed it but the force caused her to slide along the ground, she let go and Ike went spinning out of control, Ego launched a quick kick which sent Ike back but not as far as before. He took a quick-draw stance upon recovery.  
"Close combat!" He yelled as he kicked off the ground.  
His shoulder slammed into Ego's palm and forced her arm back a little, she pushed it forwards and Ike went flying back but was able to catch himself.  
"That attack was much quicker and stronger than quick-draw." Ego commented, waving her hand about.  
"Hm, all my attacks and speed are higher now." Ike said as he ran forwards at her.  
He swung his sword out which she blocked with a kick, he continued this assault as she continued to kick. Ike lunged forwards in an attempt to grab her but she easily avoided his reach and slammed her knee into his arm making him wince, she then kicked out and sent him flying back. He rolled along the ground as he recovered, he rose up quickly as Ego appeared before him and unleashed a powerful jab at him; Ike quickly brought the sword behind his head and slammed it down, making contact with her finger tips. The force of the impact caused the debris of chairs to start to spin around them and rise up into the air forming a tornado of steel, the two bounced back from their attacks a little and the debris stopped but before they fell to the ground Ragnell became cloaked in a green light and Ike stabbed it into the ground; this created a spiral wave of wind around Ike which then spread out like a blast blowing both Ego and the debris back. She was able to stop herself but the debris smashed into the wall.  
"Interesting, so rather than fire you use wind." She commented looking up.  
Ego leapt into the air and then kicked off the air itself, launching herself at him but Ike threw Ragnell at her; the blade acting like a buzz-saw spun around and clashed with her palm pushing her back into the air and then Ike leapt after it, grabbing the blade and pushing down the crashed into the ground. Ego landed perfectly but a crater formed around her, she sighed and swiped her arm out causing Ike to go flying towards a wall. He quickly stabbed his sword into the wall before impact and pulled himself on top so he was perched on the blade, he tried to tug it out of the wall but Ragnell wouldn't move; he looked up to get greeted by a kick to the face, making him let go and flying towards the floor as he got up he quickly put his arms out in front of him like a boxer in defence as he was greeted by multiple kicks.  
"Hm I take back what I was going to say, without a seal you may just make me use two-fiftieths of my power." Ego said.  
Ike growled and quickly rolled around her but Ego launched a kick behind her, hitting Ike in the side and sending him flying towards Ragnell however as he flew he was able to pull it out the wall and brought it behind his head. He stabbed it into the ground creating a small wind blast as Ego appeared in front of him, knocking her off balance and then he kicked off the ground with another close combat. Ego effortlessly dodged around it and grabbed his hair, she then tossed him through the bar and into the wall where his body crashed into it. She walked over to him calmly and pulled back her hand for a jab attack.  
"This next attack is using two-fiftieths like I said, this should be enough to make your forget all this." She said coldly.  
She jabbed Ike's forehead, the impact caused a huge shock-wave to surround the two before it disappeared and Ike fell to the ground unconscious. She brushed down her hands and then the green bird man peered out from the kitchen.  
"Continue to do your best." He said looking at the fighters before disappearing back in.  
Ego walked out of the coffee house into the pink world to be greeted by Id, Super Ego and the benefactor's friend.  
"Id, Super Ego...I presume you've fixed any environmental damage you've done?" Ego asked, the white orb flashed and inside the coffee house everything started to become repaired.  
"Nah, I want people to see what Sam went through when they find his bloody body!" Id laughed.  
"You haven't healed him? That isn't the morally correct thing to do." Super Ego commented.  
"Ah whatever, I ain't gonna listen to a goody-two-shoes like you." Id snarled.  
"Can you please just fused back together!" The friend begged.  
The three personalities nodded at each-other and combined their smash core fragments to make a complete master core as they then combined themselves into the real benfactor.  
"Ahh." They moaned while stretching, "Forming those three is such a pain, in the end they only used about four-one-hundred-and-fiftieths of my strength between them with only Ego exerting herself. I make too much work for myself, don't you agree Ori?" The benefactor asked.  
"You've always been like that, still I'm just glad you made it a little more exciting." Ori replied.  
"Hm, I always do...We should check to see how Ganon's getting on with the project." The master core then flashed, "And now everyone's memories have been erased and their injuries healed."  
"Including Sam's?"  
"..."

Meanwhile after time had unpaused on an island far away from Smashville.  
"This is pretty nice eh Ganon? No noise, no worries, just you, me and the machine." Samus said.  
"Well it would be quiet if it wasn't for your constant chit-chat." Ganon groaned.  
"Hey, without me you wouldn't get the dimensional gate working! Then we wouldn't be able to use this beautiful island as a battleground." Samus replied.  
"Well I thank you for that, though it makes me wonder why the benefactor wanted this place...I suspect they had an ulterior motive." Ganon yawned.  
"Probably, though what could Master Hand come up with?" Samus asked.  
"I don't know...I just can't wait to crush him into the ground." Ganon said as he began to think about the benefactor and Master Hand, doubts starting to seed into his mind.

-Two hours later Ganon and Samus returned to find a general catastrophe. Ike, Sheik, Robina and Lucina had suffered some form of memory loss. Link was sulking over the fact he lost the competition while Marth had disappeared back onto the train to ponder. Most importantly Sam was found with multiple injuries, extremely severe and had been rushed back to the mansion were he now went into critical care-

**I hope you enjoyed reading the three part arc of Smashville, getting to see a glimpse of the benefactor's overall power and it brings new questions to the table...Does Ganon really know the identity of the benefactor? Are they really Master Hand? Who is Ori? And what will happen to Sam? Tune in next Wednesday! And after the poll has been shut Sam will continue being a transgender girl and I thank you very much for voting and allowing this to happen.**


	52. Chapter 52-The Orange Elite

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Mrgamerandwatcher, SakuraDreamerz, guest and a person  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

**-So for this chapter I thought it'd be interesting to write it from the first person perspective of a character, not Sam, but well...Let's just see. Also, imagine the voice of the character being that of Bane from the final batman film, without the stupid muffled words xD-**

God look at them all, nothing but muscle anime-trash boys, furries and dis-proportional people. I remember back in the day when being part of 'Smash' meant something and now, we're letting in pigs like that Wario guy, weaklings like Pit and idiots like Link. Who knew reincarnating lowered your IQ? Ah well, it doesn't matter to me 'cus you see, I ain't like them suckers, oh no. I am the orange elite, I am the face of evil! Even Ganondorf's nightmares have nightmares about me heh heh. Huh? Why's all this shadow here? Oh Arceus not the broad again, shoo shoo.  
"Ah Pikachu! How are you today?" Lucina asked kindly, picking up the electric mouse and stroking him.  
That's right it's me, Pikachu. But who else were you expecting? These suckers ain't nuthin compared to me, in all my glory. Yeah that's right I am talkin' to you, an' you an' you! What, you think some puny fourth wall gonna stop me? I am Pikachu. Nothing can stop me, the idea of someone defeating me could make me chuckle. But now I'm gonna forget about you, cherry-blossom thinker and elf-saviour, personally I couldn't care less if I hot those names wrongs, but you know who you are! No, seriously more importantly can the blue chick get a grip, get the hell off of-oooh, that, that's actually pretty good. Yeah, yeah I can work this.  
"Hey babe, do us a favour and get a little rougher will ya? Daddy likes it rough." I ask, my masculine voice working wonders.  
"Awww, I wish I could understand you little guy. You make such cute little noises, aren't you just a little baby" Lucina baby-talked.  
Oh. The baby talk. Right, if this chick weren't so great at the petting she'd be so fried and oh my Arceus she better not be taking me to her table-dammit!  
"Listen girlie, I'm not sitting with you lot here okay?" I say authoritatively.  
"I'm very happy to have you hear too Pikachu." She replied.  
Oi, if you're gonna put words in my mouth, don't give me lies. I am a respectable businessman and I do not lie, dumb broad. Well Pikachu, this is the height of your career, getting petted by a baby-talking anime trash waifu, surrounded by more anime trash, idiots and-you know what? No, if you think about it too much you'll give yourself a stroke out of stupidity. Now let's see what we got here, nice petting off the Lucina girl, Link is eating cereal without a spoon, Pit, Shulk and Robina just showed up. Great.  
"Hey, how is she?" Lucina asked.  
"Okay." Robina said sullenly.  
"Define oflay." Link said with food in his mouth, who even does that?  
"Well he- they're never really awake half the time, and when they're it's either the fighter or gunner personality. But not Sam." Pit replied, strange enough his word choices got a flash of anger in Link's eyes, I wonder why.  
"This is stupid, we don't even know what happened to her!" Shulk said grumpily as he sat down, "None of you came to wake me up for that day either! If I was there this might not have happened!"  
"Oi, we couldn't help it, we got woken up too early to think. I'm surprised you slept through the horns." Marth replied, is he drinking coffee? What kind of hipster crap is that?  
"Hey, I trained myself to sleep with the sounds of people being massacred, some little war-horns won't work on me." Shulk said while shrugging, I think I've found my new favourite since that guy, speaking of I need to visit him today.  
"You just keep bring surprises don't you?" Ike said.  
Anyway, this is getting boring for me now. I don't know who this Sam chick is but I need to get out of here and off this girl's flat chest, wait, no there's some stuff there. Heh heh, this is more like it but as tiny as they are they're pretty soft. Naturally I spot the silver-haired guy looking at me, so I give a sly smile, show him how a real man treats his girl.  
"Aw Robin, he smiled at you, here you take him!" Lucina said happily.  
"Yeah sure, come on little guy." Robin said, taking me away from her.  
"Oi oi, listen man, I was giving that girl some good service there. More than you could ever give, put me back." I demand.  
"He's pretty excited isn't he? Oh I know what to do." Robin said, putting me down on the table.  
Can you believe these people? I mean I'm just being good ol' gentlemanly me here, you can see that right? I was enjoying my day and now-woah. Woah. Is he running an electric current through me? Normally I'd feel violated but this, oh this is refreshing. Okay maybe I'll play your little pet game, cunningly I roll around on the table and say thank you, exposing my belly and gaining some trust.  
"Aw, Robin can I keep him?" Lucina begged.  
"Oi, I ain't a house meowth!" I growl.  
"No Lucina. He's a fighter here too." Robin said calmly, "We can't just keep him, especially when he's already on a contract to stay here.  
I sigh and then look around, as much as I'm loving the treatment if I spend any more time around these people I'll become stupid. There isn't that much to escape too however to my dismay, oh no wait, there he is. Who the hell does he think he is, Olimar? His stupid orange head sticks out for miles! Yes, from where I am I can see my good old lackey Charizard attempting to hide himself behind the doors of the cafeteria, yet his stupid head is clearly visible. If he's like that this must be important but I don't think these guys are gonna let me go so easily.  
"Aw come here Pikachu, my good buddy!" Link said happily as he reached out for me.  
"Oh hell no." I yell.  
Forget being a polite gentlemen, I used quick-attack and got out of there as soon as possible and ran over to my lesser.  
"Okay Charizard, what's going on?" I ask tiredly, this morning's already rough, closing the cafeteria door behind me.  
"Uh, okay boss I don' wanna freak you out bu' erm, there's been some difficulty with the package." He replies.  
"The package?"  
"Yeah you know right?"  
I roll my eyes and pinch the fire-types leg, letting through a small jolt which causes him to whelp.  
"What have we said?" I say firmly.  
"If the boss asks for somethin', you gotta be pacific." He replied sadly, freakin' moron.  
"SPECIFIC! You gotta be specific!" I yell furiously, you think after 200 times he'd learn it.  
"I-I'm sorry boss, don' do the zappin' again please!" The load pleaded with me.  
"I won't, now what's wrong with the deal?"  
"Well mister Typhlosion won't do the deal with me, he ain't gonna take the product."  
"Aw bird Jesus! I swear to Helix, of course he ain't! Another respectable businessman like 'im ain't gonna take schum from you! You humiliated me this year by losing to Lucario so quickly, and not even the old guy! A newbie!"  
"I'm really sorry boss, so what we gonna do?"  
"It's real simple moron. I'm gonna pay Mr. Typhlosion a little visit, but first we gotta go pay some respect." I say, making my way towards the exit.  
"Wow boss, that's real nice of you." Charizard said, what a suck-up.  
"Of course, I'm a responsible, respectable and regal leader of the red-cheek family." I remind him.  
That's right, you heard me, I bet none of you suckers were expecting that. Me, a boss of one of the five mafia families here in the centre city of planet Smash! And by far the most powerful one, now I suppose rather than leave you all semi-impressed by my class, I'll show you a day in the life of me.

So after Charizard flying me down from the mansion we find ourselves wandering through the fine grass fields in the valley, the big moron trailing behind me as we make our way towards that place, I'm not telling you were for now. It's pretty much a quiet day however Charizard's words have pretty much made me ticked beyond belief! Typhlosion should know his place by now after we burned down his underground poffin plant, the thing was gonna send me out of business so we had to take...some risky biznu, remember that phrase now, R-I-S-K-Y B-I-Z-N-U. Those words come from a reliable sage you know. Anyway I'm going on a tangent here, after trekking for a while Charizard and I managed to reach the top of the hill we've been climbing to that place. Roy's grave.  
"Hey boss, why do we keep comin' here?" Charizard asked me, again.  
"Listen, I'm a mob boss remember? We have a certain amount of respect Charizard, it's quantifiable and we only have so much, I don't give much to many people but this boy here, oh he earned every last bit of my respect. It's a shame you know, it'd have been great for you to meet him, he was the strongest fighter I've ever seen to this day. He had an identity and he knew were his life was going you see? The fight in his eyes burned like the fires of his blade and he weren't no lousy anime trash like Marth was, no he was someone you could talk to, learnt the lingo and became aware of my status. Did he tell? No, because Roy, he was a real gentleman Charizard! And I'd want you to see him because he was who made me who I am today." I explained, I feel like I'm going soft as I hide some tears from the fire type.  
"Really boss?" Charizard asked, he looked amazed.  
"Yeah really, I used to be an average mafia boss, thuggish and unsavoury. It was Roy who showed me how to really see life and how to run a respectable business despite being so young himself. He was something special."  
After continuing to explain I place my hand on the gravestone, like it were his shoulder. It's something I regret not being able to do while he was alive; it was then I hear the low grunts of Charizard from besides me, I turn to see him try and pick up some kind of necklace? It was then I realised what they were and quickly, I shoot a thunder jolt at him which causes the idiot to jump back.  
"B-boss?" He stuttered in fear.  
"What the hell is the matter with you moron? Do you just go around stealing people's grave gifts huh? What kind of respect is that? Especially after I tell yer sorry brain about Roy and you being in his presence!" I yell angrily at him.  
"N-nuh-uh, sorry boss really! I-I didn't know it was a grave gift honestly!"  
"Tsk, fine. I'm only gonna forgive you because of were we are, and I won't bring violence to Roy's grave." I stop yelling, sigh and turn around to stare at the pile of necklaces, "You know there was another..."  
"Another?" He rudely interrupted me.  
"Yes idiot, another fighter like Roy. They were a pokemon just like me and you, a fighter unlike the rest also. Mewtwo."  
"They boss? Was it a boy or a girl?" Charizard asked confused.  
"If I say they, I mean they, what are you stupid? Mewtwo don't have genders from birth, and this Mewtwo, they didn't identify with gender. It's respectable, they knew their identity and didn't let it hold them back, even during a time were stuff like that was looked down on; plus they were strong, much stronger than us. That Mewtwo."  
"What happened to him-them, then boss?" Charizard asked, I felt like smacking him but I get it, it can be confusing at first with identity.  
"Look I couldn't care to explain that okay, we're grieving here. Ah yes Mewtwo, despite what I just said I never respected him."  
"Boss?"  
"ARROGANT PRICK!" I yell as I start stomping on the pile of necklaces, "ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE SO DAMN STRONGER AND SMARTER THAN EVERYONE HUH? YOU DESERVED TO DIE!"  
Charizard was taken back by my furious display, after a small while of stomping I stand back, sweep my ears back and cross my arms behind me. Looking down at the necklaces barely scratched by my stomping I sigh, ashamed of how uncivil that display was.  
"Charizard, you are to forget that understand? It was very uncivil of me, however do remember this...Mewtwo was evil, they were never someone you wanted to meet." I say calmly as I stroll past the fire type who was still stunned.  
"Y-yes boss." He replied timidly.  
Ahem, I hope you were paying close attention to that. I bet a lot of you wish to know Mewtwo or even wish they were still alive now, well don't! Mewtwo was someone despicable and earned their demise. There's a reason no one grieved their death, or even feels pity for them.

The town is busy as ever, which is good if you run a respectable business like mine; lots of cover and it makes it easier to lose the police as things just go missing as do people. Charzard and I wander into a particular back alley and after pressing some bricks a secret door opens in the wall, opening up a dark staircase leading below a building.  
"Boss, are you sure coming directly here was a good plan?" Charizard whispered.  
"Hm? Speak up Charizard I can't hear you and neither will they." I say calmly, walking peacefully with my arms behind my back.  
"T-that's the point boss, I don't think letting the deal go on at Mr. Typhlosion's is such a good idea! I think he'll have a plan."  
"Good, that's exactly what I want him to have. Unlike you, he's an intelligent businessman, and I wish to see his risky biznu." I reply smugly.  
As we reach the cellar we're surrounded by multiple fire types, some of the most dangerous of the blazing storm family. Opposite me and near another staircase is Typhlosion himself, leaning against the wall of the staircase behind him is Magmortar and in the middle of the room is Blaziken (Holding a case of what I expect to be the payment). Also in the middle of the room is my good friend Squirtle, who after leaving Smash was more than happy to join my family, holding what I know to be knock-off proteins. By now I know what you're expecting, this is going to be a deal in which both sides stitch each-other up, however I know Typhlosion won't do false business. In that case is the real deal of rare poffins, and now we just wait for everything to blow up.  
"Ah, Mr. Pikachu...What an honour to do business with you, that would be mutual right?" Typhlosion yells from across the room, what a creepy damn smile, I didn't know they could smile.  
"Naturally, Mr. Typhlosion, your poffins are the best in the business and we're the best at providing enhancing materials. Squritle, would you please hand Blaziken the case?" I yell.  
I watch as Squritle nods and passes the tall pokemon the case, also receiving one in return. I am handed by the case and I flip if open, as does Typhlosion with his, they look and small authentic.  
"Charizard, please eat one from each row. Standard procedure." I yell that last bit over to Typhlosion who asks Magmortar to do the same.  
I watch happily as I notice the way Magmortar tests each row of the enhancement liquid, first one of the right of each row; there are three different places people will test, the two ends rows and middle row. So in a case of 100, only 30 of them are real. Charizard nods at me, he's been trained to avoid each of the rows and go for different patterns each time.  
"Magmortar tells me everything is genuine, thank you Mr. Pikachu and we will do business again sometime." Typhlosion yells.  
Not the desired outcome, but it is the second desired one which is good to hear, as we were about to walk up the stairs I hear some commotion from the other side as Blaziken snatches something from not one of the planted rows. Time for the risky biznu to come into play.  
"PIKACHU!" Typhlosion roared.  
I stop and turn around, Charizard dives in front of me as Blaziken launched a kick which was successfully blocked. The mighty idiot tosses Blaziken back and Magmortar used flamethrower but Squirtle slammed her palms onto the ground creating a wall of water which doused the attack.  
"I thought you ran a respectable business! That's what the informers said!" Typhlosion yelled as he ran around my support and towered above me.  
I used quick attack to dodge around the blow and get behind him, hitting him skywards with iron tail and chuckling as he smashes into the ceiling.  
"I am, it's just the informers didn't actually work for you. They joined a more respectable business." I replied chuckling.  
"You!" Typhlosion yelled as he dived back down at me.

Charizard's fists clashed with Blaziken's kicks in the background as they scuffled.  
"Everything was going well until you interfered!" Charizard yelled as he slashed forwards with his claws.  
Blaziken ducked and rolled around the idiot before unleashing a powerful kick into his spine.  
"You were about to have us off." Blaziken said calmly.  
That Blaziken is a lot stronger than I thought it was, I believe him to be stronger than Typhlosion which means Charizard may die but that's okay. I have more morons to work with. Charizard ran forward and attempted at a drop kick which again was easily dodged and countered. I sighed as I looked over away from my fight.  
"Charizard, defensively!" I yell.  
"Oh, right boss!" Charizard chuckled.  
Blaziken gave the pokemon an odd look before charging with a sky uppercut, Charizard created a boulder out of aura and retaliated with rock-smash which sent blaziken sliding along the ground. Charizard advanced once more in an attempt to drop kick but Blaziken leapt over him but before landing Charizard flicked his tail and smacked the pokemon in the air. Blaziken huffed and rubbed his arm, probably not expecting to be pushed back by the idiot. Surrounding his foot in fire Blaziken advanced once more, Charizard used flare blitz which only met the attack with equal power. The two continued to clash with blaze-kick and flare blitz going head to head but as they kept going Blaziken began to be pushed back more.  
"STOP COUNTERING AND JUST BE BEATEN!" Charizard roared and used flare-blitz again.  
This time the clash caused a huge explosion and the area become doused in flames and Blaziken leapt back, actually damaged. For those who don't understand why Charizard's attack overpowered Blaziken's just now, flare-blitz racks up damages and due to the fighter's aura and emotions the more damaged we are, the angrier we get. This creates a rage aura, in which our pain becomes strength.  
"Hm, this could be problematic." Blaziken muttered, taking up a fighting stance.

Squirtle used waterfall and smashed Magmortar into the wall, an easy defeat as Magmortar isn't packing much in the physical defence; in the wake of the explosion Squirtle grabbed both cases and fled.  
"Boss, come on!" Charizard yelled behind a wall of flames.  
"It's okay idiot, I'll catch you up. Just head back to the base." I reply.  
Typhlosion pushes off against the ground, covered in bruises from the fight.  
"I-I won't die by your hands!" He yelled as he managed to find his footing.  
"Of course you won't, I don't intend to kill you." I reply smugly.  
"Then why, you could have run!"  
"Simple, we have both cases now. And I'm not going to kill you but you will die here also." I say calmly as I head towards the stairs.  
"W-what, get back here!" He yelled, his fist surrounded in harsh flames and starting to charge at me.  
As the shadow grows around me, I turn my head slightly to find his fist mere inches from my face and getting closer before suddenly it stopped. I watched the pain and confusion grow across his face as Blaziken's leg smashed into his body and sent it flying towards a wall.  
"Thank you, Blaziken, I today's deal went excellent as I had planned." I said smugly before climbing the stairs.  
"Of course, the new Blazing Storm family will be glad to make business with you once we I'm done here." He replied, surrounding his legs in flames once more.  
"B-Blaziken, w-why?" Typhlosion pleaded.  
"It's just business." Blaziken said coldly.  
As I climb up the dark stairway once more I hear the sound of screaming followed by multiple oranges flashes and I begin to smile to myself. I come back into the alley-way and look around once more, noticing the lack of people or witnesses which is excellent, when suddenly I hear.  
"P-pikachu, is that you?" A familiar voice coughed.  
I turn around and see a small Pichu looking at me, eyes full of despair and it's body in terrible shape.  
"Hm? Who are you?" I ask.  
"I-it's me, Pichu remember? I used to be in Smash!"  
"Pihu...Oh yes, now I remember." The joke of 'Smash!', I knew he'd been kicked out years ago but to see this become of him, it's actually funny, "You're looking great."  
"Yeah, whatever, hey do you think you could get me a place back? Could you?"  
"I don't think so, now if you don't mind I have places to be." I reply coldly, and advance.  
"But-" I hear him squeak before he falls to the ground.  
Whatever, it's not my problem.

On the way back to the base I find Charizard hiding behind a lampost, very unsuccessfully.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.  
"Ah boss, I know you said go to the base but I wanted to make sure you'd be okay." He said sincerely.  
I sigh and grab his flabby leg before sending a strong shock through his body. I know you lot may be thinking how horrible I am, but please, I'm training the moron how to work in this business.  
"Sincerity will get you killed Charizard, Typhlosion learnt that today." I say before continuing to walk onwards.  
"Huh? Did ya kill him boss?"  
"No Charizard, it's very...Beneath me killing, that's why I have you."  
"But I didn't kill him." Charizard said confused.  
"Of course you didn't idiot! But someone else did!" I hiss.  
The giant pokemon cowers as I yell at him, not noticing that I've already moved on and am walking towards the base, when suddenly I hear an explosion. I charge towards the site and to my dismay the warehouse I own has caught fire, there are multiple screams and yells coming from inside.  
"Charizard!" I shout.  
The fire-type dashes over quickly and grabs me in his mouth before launching me towards a window on the second floor. As I fly towards the window I'm thinking, jeez there's no need to throw me this hard, I know it's an emergency but even so this is ridiculous snd secondly, who the hell is attacking my warehouse. I smash through the window and look around the place, moronic grunts dashing about and putting out fires while higher members are protecting the stock, it's down on the first floor I see the fight happening. Squirtle vs Ivysaur, ah another ex member of Smash. Squirtle's trying to get in close range however Ivysaur is a master at long-range combat and is spacing out the attacks with razor leafs. I dive down there with a skull-bash and send Ivysaur flying into the steel supports of the warehouse.  
"Ivysaur, I didn't think you had the backbone for this." I say intimidatingly as I look over at the green beast trying to get up.  
"P-Pikachu? Impossible! Y-you're meant to be...hang on, just...Arceus damn flower!" He growls before using his vines to pull himself up to the second floor, "You're supposed to be dead!"  
I stared at the grass type confused, I'm clearly missing something, just hold on.

|\\_/|  
(o'.'o) / - Me hoping out of the text/returning to text  
((v v))/

Oh, right now I see, sorry I just went down and investigated the plot, I told you fourth walls won't stop me. Anyway, I best keep the act up for you now. Dead, why would he think such a thing? I will do my best to investigate.  
"Dead? Oi oi, why would I be dead?" I ask angrily.  
"Shut up! Damn arceus! I have to go back to the Puff Guild now!" Ivysaur yelled as his flower started to puff up and there there was an explosion of powder, when it settled Ivysaur was gone.  
I bit my lip and looked around at the panic, my head members fussing over stock and the grunts running around mindlessly; it infuriated me, and oh great look who turned up this very second.  
"Boss, woah it's not good in here is it?" Charizard said in awe, looking around.  
"No, Charizard it isn't, come down here could you?" I asked.  
As the taller pokemon bent his head down real close, I then smacked it hard across the face and sent him spinning. He crashed into the floor with a thud and looked around confused.  
"Boss, when could you use swift?" Charizard groaned.  
"I can't now come here again." I demanded.  
"Y-you ain't gonna hit me again are you boss?" Charizard said with fear.  
"No! Just get here!" I yell through gritted teeth, spit flying through the cracks.  
Charizard scurried over towards me and stood at my side obediently.  
"Unleash me, give me the headband." I said coldly.  
Charizard looked at me and blinked, before nodding determinedly and with his aura created a muscle band. He tied it around my head and as he did a fierce glow surrounded me, it dimmed as the warehouse began to shake with the sheer force of my aura, when it dimmed my skin had changed colour to orange, my cheeks were a darker red and there were small streaks of lightning surrounding me. Much like Goku in super sayain two, someone you'll never see in 'Smash!'.  
"We're gonna charge the Puff Guild now, it's something I've been resisting for a good, long while." I declare heroically.  
"Okay boss, let's do it!" Charizard said determinedly.  
"Not yet." I place my hand on Charizard's belly, "I'm undoing your seal, I'm going straight to puff so I need you to cover the other floors."  
"I-I have a seal on me boss?" Charizard said, stunned.  
"Yeah, you do. I make you forget every time I re-seal your strength. Seals do more than limit aura, they limit both physical and mental capacity, so you being an idiot is merely a bi-product of training yourself to work with seals. After all, the person who I trust this family too after me can't go around always showing their full strength." I explain.  
A similar glow surrounds Charizard as he transforms and then his skin turns a dark purple.  
"Ah, master Pikachu, I thank you ever so much for the kindness of the undoing of my seal." Charizard said gratefully.  
"Don't worry about it, you know what we're doing right?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Good, then we're setting out!"

Not much later we find ourselves at the base of the Puff Tower, a huge pink structure on the outskirts of the city. Charizard and I stroll into the huge lobby, the was a light lilac colour with a fountain in the very centre; high-end seating and desks with a bunch of hoodlums sitting in them. It was then one of them noticed us and quickly dived towards me, it was a Nidoking.  
"It's Pikachu of the Red-Cheek family! Sound the alarms!" He roared as he swung a hammer arm at me.  
Everything seemed much slower around Charizard and I, as the arm comes closer I signal for charizard to stand back and let me take care for this. Last-second I catch the much larger hand of Nidoking with my palm effortlessly which makes him freeze in fear. I growl as I grip tightly onto his arm and toss him to the side effortlessly, chuckling as he smashes into the wall. Multiple grunts follow and I step forwards, glancing around. God, some of you would love to see this sight in my eyes, a bunch of weakling diving at you thinking they can do something. It's cute. However I am not someone who cares for cute, an aura of blue electricity surrounds me, it is fierce and huge, I sweep my right arm out to the side and the aura bursts into multiple streams of lightning. They streams hit the pokemon and send them flying back, what bolts didn't hit started to slice through the walls of the lobby.  
"My my, are you planning to take out the tower my lord?" Charizard inquired.  
"I have not the time, I am a respectable business man and I will not sabotage...However if an employee of mine were to damage property while I'm at a meeting..." I reply.  
"Say no more my lord."  
"Would you mind covering me while I walk to the centre of the lobby?"  
"It would be my pleasure." Charizard replied.  
I begin to stroll towards the fountain in the middle of the room and as I do more grunts decide to try and tackle me, as one gets too close for comfort they are greeted by a blast of fire and a small explosion erupts however it phases me not. I watch the fear grow in the others eyes as they realise they came too close to me and two more blasts of fire go straight at them. Finally I climb up onto the fountain and crouch down, the air starts to vibrate around me and the building itself trembles; I then burst through the ceiling with a quick attack and continue in one burst and find myself on the 500th floor. Smashing through the floor and looking around I see a very alarmed Jigglypuff and Ivysaur, who quickly jumps at me; with the second burst of quick attack I hit Ivysaur mid-air and he is sent to the floor and crashes through it like a meteor. Jigglypuff just managed to leap into the air and avoid the attack, I land easily and turn to look at her.  
"I'm going to destroy you." I said coldly.  
Meanwhile back in the lobby Charizard watched as Ivysaur crashed through the ceiling.  
"W-what was that?" He groaned as he got up.  
"It was the masters special meteor quick-attack, I'm impressed you survived it." Charizard replied.  
"Charizard!" Ivysaur yelled, catapulting himself at the fire-type.  
Charizard rolled his eyes as he kicked off the ground and began to spin.  
"Dragon rush." He said calmly as he drilled himself into Ivysaur's stomach at they crashed through the back of the tower.  
When they landed on the ground Ivysaur was completely out, and Charizard looked up at the tall, pink structure with curiosity.  
"Now, how do I take out the tower...I may have to make a phone-call." He said to himself.

Back where the more important events are, yes where I am, and before you start asking how I knew that stuff was happening without me being there...Fourth wall plot reading. I charge at Jigglypuff and reach out to grab her but she jumped up quickly and caused me to roll along the ground, I get up and turn to be greeted by two feet coming towards me but I leap back just in time. While I'm in the air I fire off a yellow thunder jolt however she retreats and manages to avoid it, cow. I jump forward off the air and spin around, surrounding my body in electricity but again she jumps back and dodges it; Jigglypuff threw her arm at me but I blocked the tiny fist with my arms and smirk but it's the second hidden impact of aura that sends me to the ground, I felt no damage of course but that double slap of hers is immense. To think I've just let her be in the mansion this whole time, after today she'll find things hard while living there. I leap up and use my meteor quick attack which slams her into the ground and then I appear behind her, unleashing another discharge which sends her flying through the air and into a wall. I grab her as she falls.  
"So you thought you could just attack my warehouse eh?" I yell.  
"N-no way Mr. Pikachu, w-we were played!" Jiggly screamed.  
"Explain before I vaporise you." I threaten.  
"W-well we had a visit from an old friend, Pichu who told us you had died today and when he told us...We thought we'd go claim business." She explained.  
"Pichu?" I say in surprise, I close my eyes and begin to sense a weak aura from underneath her desk.  
I smash through the desk with a quick-attack and slam the Pichu rat into a wall, holding him firmly.  
"You!" I yell furiously.  
"D-dammit, s-screw you!" Pichu squeals as he tries to shock me, it ends up hurting him more.  
"Explain your words now!" I demanded.  
"I knew you had a deal on with Typhlosion today so I made a couple of deals here and there; those poffins were poisoned and I expected you to eat them, instead you give them to Charizard who's immune now, Blaziken also double-crossed Typhlosion. When you came out I was surprised, but this morning I'd seen Jigglypuff and told her you had died, which would have been true!" Pichu explained, both fear and fury in his voice.

|\\_/|  
(o'.'o) / -Me investigating the future plot to go back to earlier.  
((v v))/

I am absolutely livid, I was about to discharge so much energy through Pichu's pathetic little body there'd be nothing left of the brat when suddenly I felt the structure shake and our bodies started to sink a little into the ground.  
"M-My tower!" Jigglypuff shrieked.  
I drop Pichu and look move to a window were I see a huge middle section of the tower was completely gone, ripped out by an attack, I smirk as I know how this happened. I quick-attack through the window and land a couple of metres away from where the upper section of the tower will fall; I notice Jigglypuff fly out the window and slowly jump out of sight. I tsk as I realise she'll have gone back to the mansion, however my attention is on the falling tower which smashes into itself. The entire structure smashed into the ground and a huge cloud of dust rose, there was a thud besides me as I look up to see a black and blue dragon.  
"Ah, you mega evolved?" I ask Charizard.  
"Yeah, I said to Ganon it was an emergency my lord, do you wish for me to get Jigglypuff?"  
"No no, she can live for now." I reply, "Just look for Pikachu amongst the rubble, I can still feel the tiny aura."  
"Yes sir."  
Moments later Charizard disappears into the dust and then reappears carrying the tiny, wounded body of Pichu.  
"Ah Pichu, you know what, I'm much happier now looking at this huge pile of rubble." I say calmly.  
"P-please don't kill me please!" He pleads, and this is where we're at now, please stay calm and continue reading.  
"Pichu, Pichu, I am a respectable businessman. I will not lay a finger on you now, however Charizard here...He's much more aggressive as X." I say menacingly.  
"Please Arcues no, I'm sorry, I'll do anything please just dont!" He begged, tears streaming down his face.  
"I wonder what will break first, your spirit? Or your body?" I say coldly, signalling for Charizard to leave.  
The Pichu shakes his head in fear as Charizard X carries him into the distance, towards the mountains. Moments later there is a huge blast of blue fire, singular.  
"Definitely his body." I say to myself, chuckling.

Now remember this readers, I am Pikachu. The orange elite, I am the head of the Red-cheek family and I am the only thing you should fear.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD I bet you all guessed Pikachu would have that typical ruthless mafia boss persona seemingly everyone gives him, anyway I hope to see you all next wednesday and remember...Always partake in risky biznu**


	53. Chapter 53-The 50th Chapter

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s):SakuraDreamerz, Milo and a person  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

**-Hey this is really important, this is the official 50th chapter of Smash On!, I know it says 53 but I've done 3 of my own notes and things which I uploaded so yeah. Happy 50th, thank you so so much! I really appreciate everything you've done for me and helped me push forwards while writing this story! Please enjoy today's chapter-**

"This paperwork is going to end up killing me Samus, I mean have you ever seen so much?" Ganondorf asked, his eyes flicking between sheets of paper in front of him.  
Samus watched the dark lord hopelessly sign his name time after time in an attempt to reduce the mountains of work in front of him however every time he managed to clear half of a pile she would slam another half pile on top of it, much to his agony.  
"It is more than usual but what can you do, fights have been delayed, people are in hospital, there was unauthorised use of a smash ball, property damage, disturbing the peace-" Samus listed in a monotone fashion.  
"Yes yes yes I know Samus! I know. I'm the one signing papers here." He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "There's so much going on even I'm not sure who's pulling the strings any more, it's stressful you know? I mean, Sam's in hospital and we don't know what happened, someone got a smash ball and destroyed an entire building not to mention a warehouse went up in flames the other day, and our deal old benefactor won't reply to me about the island."  
"Oh shut it, you're a demon lord Ganon! Get a hold of yourself, you were so much more badass back when you were younger." Samus snapped, "Yeah things are going on but we're the largest bag of misfit fighters who have our own lives and we're strong, of course you can't control everything we do. Don't have a God-damn crisis freak-out over this, and why do we keep calling Master Hand the benefactor, we know it's him right?"  
"I-I'm not sure about that, but you're right." Ganon replied sullenly.  
"Wait, not sure about it? Who else could it be? I don't mean to be disrespectful but surely you know how strong Master Hand is, there's no way he could lose." Samus replied, she was a little stunned by Ganon's words.  
"This doesn't match his behaviour though...I mean a couple of years ago when Pit joined and such, some things are blank but I can remember clearly everything when I joined."  
"That's probably just because of the things that happened and-"  
"No, this isn't like that. Can you remember everything from back when we had the Toad infection, and then from when I joined and then even further back?" Ganon questioned.  
Samus paused for a minute, then her eyes widened as she started to think.  
"I-impossible, my Chozo DNA allows me to remember everything...And I even trained my memory, how can some events not be clear yet some are?" She asked.  
"The benefactor. They made us forget things from back then, but why...If it was Master Hand I doubt he'd do that, but if he did then why not make us forget Roy? And what exactly have we forgotten from back then?" Ganon replied, he began to think harder.  
"So based off this...You think it's not Master Hand who's in control?"  
"Maybe...All the things we've discussed this year and the plans, they don't resemble his orders from back when I joined. And I remember his behaviour and orders a couple of years ago being extremely unnatural."  
"You don't think it could be Crazy Hand then?"  
"Hmm...Samus I don't know what to think, but I remember serving Master Hand a few years back, and his behaviour was what it's like now...So maybe I'm over thinking things."  
"Or maybe you're not." Snake interrupted, walking into the room while smoking.  
"Oi, some of us like our lungs." Samus replied angrily.  
"Ah whatever, I couldn't really care. You've got a call from the doc downstairs regarding Sam and her condition." Snake said grouchily.  
"Her?" Ganon questioned.  
"You'll find out later. This benefactor debate however, it's intriguing...We don't have many problems regarding PR right now, so just send some material and I'll gather my own." Snake replied.  
"You're going to do some investigating?" Samus said sarcastically, "Not just blow stuff up?"  
"Heh, I remember back when me blowing stuff up was praised." Snake chuckled before wandering off.  
Ganon sighed and leant back in his chair, thinking about the topics at hand. He sat up properly once more and clicked a small flashing button on his phone.  
"Yes, hello Dr. Mario." Ganon said.  
"No time for your formalities, we need to get straight to the point"-  
'You just wasted more time saying that' Ganon thought.  
"I'm about to interview Sam upon what happened to her, just listen, I don't have time to take notes." Dr. Mario ordered.  
"Yes, of course, oh and about this 'her' thing?" Ganon asked.  
"Listen, shut up. Snake's your spy, I'm not so just listen okay?"  
"Jeez, he's too much of a doctor." Samus said.  
"Let's just listen in for now." Ganon sighed.

A couple of floors down the mansion Sam was stuck in her own private ward. She wondered how many more times she'd have to come here in-between fights which made her chuckle, her left arm was still completely broken and half of her face was bandaged up. She looked around the room, again, at this point she'd memorised the layout but she had nothing else to do with her dead eyes; Sam could just about manage to sit up but her body was absolutely in a state. After consulting the personalities the Gunner refuses to tell her what happened, so she guessed it was pretty harsh, it was at that point Dr. Mario entered the room.  
"Good, you're up again which means your body is healing." He said happily walking to the end of the bed.  
"Y-yeah, I feel a lot better too and I feel happier al-"  
"I don't care for that emotion crap, I'm not a therapist. I'm your doctor remember?" He interrupted as he picked up a file and started to flick through it.  
Over the last week Sam had gotten to know the doctor very well, he seems like an impatient, aggressive, rude and arrogant person however he really does care. He's just a doctor to his core and takes the role very seriously. She trusted him to the point in which she came out as trans-gender to him.  
"So now we come to the main part of your check up." He said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Sam hummed.  
"I need you to bring out the Gunner, could you do that?" Dr. Mario asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.  
"Y-you want me to switch? U-um, okay then." Sam replied, closing her eyes and letting a glow consume her.  
Once the glow faded nothing actually changed about the way she looked apart from a more calm expression and a tenser aura.  
"Good, I'm aware you're very business like and analytical so this should go easy. It's a pleasure to meet you miss." The doc said.  
"Zero. I've decided my name is zero and I'm a guy, Sam and Phoenix are the ones who identify female, not me." Zero replied coldly.  
"My apologies. I'm guessing you know the reason why I'm interviewing you so I'll get straight to it. What happened to Sam in order for her body to come back in such a state?" He asked.  
"Hmph, we haven't even told her, so I'm not likely to tell you doctor." Zero replied.  
"For the sake of your bodies health it'd be better if you told us, your body is surrounded in a strange dark aura which is stopping us from healing you effectively; if we know what happened then we can try and find similar cases and get a cure."  
"I doubt you'll get a cure...The case is that we had encountered an enemy of sorts, they were immensely strong and utterly defeated us. As for this dark aura it is of no concern, we are slowly absorbing it and making it our own aura." Zero replied, he was trying to end this quickly.  
"I see...It's rather amazing that you can do that, very fine aura control. Which is odd, as Sam appears to have no training or at least remembers none of it...However you and Phoenix have combat training, making it look like Sam's strength and aura control is natural."  
Zero narrowed his eyes, a flash of anger in them and he smirked.  
"It appears you've been thinking about this." Zero said.  
"I have, I don't care for emotions however psychology is another thing. Sam appears to have very little memories of her past, and any combat experience seems to come off as natural talent which is a good disguise...To scare people. A you have certainly scared my peers with the capability of aura absorption and conversion, it is an amazingly high level skill which requires teaching off a master. Or masters. I know of only a few who have that finesse control and ability over aura, so for my patient's health I ask you; who was the enemy which you fought and what happened in Sam's past?" The doctor questioned seriously.  
There was a long pause of silence between the two, Dr. Mario was giving Zero a fierce and powerful glare while he merely returned it with a smirk.  
"I will not answer either of those questions." Zero said finally, "I'm leaving now and when I do Sam will be unconscious, meanwhile Phoenix and I will clear all the aura surrounding Sam so now I ask you, will you allow him visitors?"  
"The second all the aura is cleared I will message his friends to come stay with him." The doctor said, taking a stand, "I respect your choice not to talk about what happened but I also think it's selfish; whoever you encountered is targeting you, or even this organisation and I fear for what we'll face."

A couple of hours later Sam felt herself awake to the sound of chattering come from around her, she peeked around with one slightly open eye to see her friends gathered; Robina, Link, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Sheik, Ike and Palutena. But no Pit.  
"H-hey you guys." She said weakly as she pulled herself up.  
"Oh no baby." Robina said worriedly, darting over to help her loved one sit up, "Are you sure you want to be up?"  
"Mhmm, I do. I've missed you." Sam said, tears forming at her eyes.  
"I've been so worried." Robina cried, leaning in and kissing her passionately.  
"Good to see your up and moving again, you worried us there." Link laughed, tapping her lower leg happily.  
"You look really rough, are you sure you don't need that rest?" Robin asked.  
"Oh no, really I feel okay." Sam replied happily.  
"Well I'm glad to see you're really feeling better!" Shulk said energetically.  
"T-thanks." Sam said happily.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Lucina asked worriedly.  
"No, my other personalities are hiding my memories so I really don't know. Sorry." Sam replied apologetically.  
"I remember the last time I got bandaged up like that, it's not fun." Link said, nodding his head.  
"When was the last time you ever got like that, I don't remember you in being such a state." Robin said unimpressed.  
"You weren't here, it was a good couple of years ago shortly after the Toad infection." Link explained.  
"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask about that, what exactly is the Toad infection?" Sam asked.  
A few members in the room shuddered.  
"The darkest time in Smash history." Ike said, his eyes had gone dead with despair.  
"I've seen some things but never again could I go through that." Marth added.  
"Okay Sam, Robina, Robin, Lucina and Shulk, let me enlighten you." Link announced, "It was back a couple of years ago, when people like Pit had first joined and we didn't have a Smash Zone, Peach was fighting against Pit..."

Pit slid across the ground, the sheer force of Peach's slap was so immense he felt his muscles throb in pain as he came to a halt. He glanced up to see a turnip fly his way, he quickly slammed his shield into the ground and reflected the vegetable but Peach jumped above him and started to kick wildly; he rolled around her and started to spin his bow-blades and advance.  
"Hyayahyahyahyahyah!" Pit yelled as his spinning blades pushed into Peach's back and sent her rolling along the ground.  
"And newcommer Pit lands a solid blow on Peach, what a fierce competition we have going on now!" The announcer yelled as he watched the battle unfold.  
The crowd roared as Pit and Peach battled fiercely, with Pit being new he had a lot to prove and was determined to win his tenth battle.  
"Sorry Peach but I can't let you win!" Pit yelled as he fired off an arrow.  
"Hmph, keep trying little boy but these arrows are too weak." Peach said as she smashed her behind into the arrow head.  
Meanwhile up in the podium the fighters watched the battle happen.  
"Hmm, so what do you think Link? Pit's holding up pretty well." Marth said.  
"I agree, he is indeed most praise-worthy for his efforts, however he still lacks the power and discipline." Link replied.  
"You know you need to lighten up, you're far too serious." Marth chuckled, "Maybe in your next reincarnation you'll be more fun."  
"Hmph, I don't intend on dying any time soon Marth and if I do reincarnate as an idiot may the Goddesses end my life and stop the cycle." Link laughed.  
"Don't speak like that Link, it's unbecoming of you." Zelda said calmly.  
"I apologise dear." Link replied.  
Meanwhile back in the battle Pit slashed forwards at Peach who blocked the attack and countered with another slap.  
"C-can you please stop slapping me?" Pit whined.  
"Aw too bad." Peach said sadistically before slapping Pit again and sending him spinning.  
"Right that's it!" Pit yelled before slashing at Peach quickly.  
The princess quickly reached down beneath her skirt and then just as quick pulled out a wailing Toad.  
"HELLO!" It yelled upon reveal.  
Pit's blade hit the mushroom being and upon contact the small being unleashed a stream of rapid spores which sent the angel off the stage and left a layer of green on the stage.  
"And this battle goes toooo Peach!" The announcer yelled.  
"Aww, did I win?" Peach said mockingly.  
"Jeez and I thought I could be cocky, but she is so damn arrogant." Marth said annoyed at her words.  
"Just ignore her, that over-confidence of hers will bite her back one day." Link replied.  
"I think we should go see the kid." Ike said, sweeping his hand through his long blue hair.  
"Jeez dude, get a hair cut." Marth said, pulling an annoyed face.  
"Ha, no way will I ever let this stuff go short. Oh hey, have you seen Sheik around?" Ike replied, blushing a little.  
"You don't have a shot with her Ike, trust me she's really cold." Link replied apologetically.  
"I can hear you." Sheik said with a quiet, angry tone.  
"Oh, my apologies." The three boys replied in sync.  
"W-wait you heard?" Ike stuttered, his face completely flustered.  
"Yes I did. Hm? Anything you want to ask boy?" Sheik asked cheekily.  
"I-er, well-" Ike was fumbling over his words.  
"Just take him on a date, for our sake." Marth interrupted.  
"Gladly." Sheik replied as she took Ike's hand and lead him away.  
"Huh, maybe she liked him back." Marth said in amazement.  
"No way, maybe that's why she took him away." Link said sarcastically.  
"That tone doesn't suit you." Marth growled.  
"Hm, maybe. I'm going to see how Pit's doing, a first loss is never fun." Link said as he started to wander off.  
"Oh, great, I'll just hang around with myself then." Marth groaned.

Pit was sat in the cafeteria, alone, and for the short time he'd been there things had been pretty well for him; he'd won every battle (up until this point), people had seemed to accept him relatively easily and the mansion was really nice. Though he was kind of alone, and it sucked, he didn't even have Lady Palutena to help guide him through this. There was a small thud and as he looked up Link was sitting opposite him, smiling friendly and doing a small wave.  
"Hey there, you feeling okay? The first loss can always be a little hard to deal with." He said friendly.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm okay thanks mister Link." Pit replied, a little flustered.  
"Well that's good to hear, Peach can be a little mean when she wins so it'd be best to ignore her." Link continued.  
"Thanks for the advice, I'll do my best then." Pit replied, a small smile grew across his face.  
"Good to hear, hey you have a little something on your arm." Link said, pointing out the green mess on Pit's arm.  
The angel tried to wipe it off his arm however it merely moved onto his hand, it had a strange moss-like feel to it yet it spread like a liquid on him; the hyrulian took Pit's hand and inspected the green gunk on his hand, getting some on his own fingers.  
"Hm, these are probably some spores released by Toad during the match." Link said before making a noise of disgust, "It's really gross, I'm gonna go wash it off and I think you should too."  
"Y-yeah maybe." Pit replied, looking at the stuff on his hand.  
"Anyway, see you around then." Link said, taking a stand and walking away.  
"Yeah, see you." Pit said, getting up himself and walking away.  
The angel returned to his room, it was a mess and had no evidence of anyone but Pit being in there; he walked into the bathroom and put his hands under running water and soap. No matter how furiously he rubbed his hands it just wouldn't come off, in the end he wiped the gunk on the mirror and it worked strangely.  
"Huh, pretty weird...And gross." Pit chuckled to himself before getting undressed and heading into the shower.  
He closed the door behind him as he left the bathroom and fell onto his bed, pushing back the wet brown hair on his face. It'd been a long day and he felt himself become more tired, his eyes slowly started to close as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning had rolled in and Pit was starting to wake up but he didn't open his eyes, he heard something odd, it sounded like breathing. Someone was in his room and was breathing. Quickly and full of adrenaline from fear Pit threw the covers over to the side so they covered whoever it was and Pit looked to see it was someone small, extremely wide headed person. Pit gulped and reached out to pull up the cover, slowly and cautiously until a pale face with beady black eyes became visible.  
"HELLO!" The thing yelled energetically.  
Pit screamed and kicked his foot out, getting it directly in the face and sending it directly into the wall opposite him. Now getting a better look Pit realised he'd actually kicked Toad, though he looked a little different as it's coat was pink and it had pink spots rather than red, the mushroom person fell face-first onto the floor and slowly pulled itself up before it's mushroom head started to swell. It then puffed out green spores from it's head which coated a green circle of gunk on the floor. Pit quickly got up and ran over towards the Toad with a worried face.  
"Oh Toad, it's just you. I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Pit asked, concerned for it's health.  
"HEY!" Toad replied.  
"Yeah hey, maybe we should take you back to Peach." Pit said, picking up the small being.  
"MAMA!" It shouted, causing Pit to wince and turn away.  
"Yeah let's definitely take you to Peach." Pit said.  
The angel carried Toad all the way to the cafeteria and looked around until he saw Peach, he wandered over and placed the pink Toad on the table.  
"Hey Peach I found Toad in my room this morning, you should take better care of him." Pit chuckled.  
Peach looked at the pink Toad and then back to Pit.  
"That's not my Toad." Peach said, pulling out her Toad from beneath her dress.  
"HEY!" The two Toads said in sync when looking at each-other.  
"Wait, then where did this guy come from?" Pit questioned.  
"I'm not sure." Peach replied curiously.  
The table shook a little as the two turned to see a blue Toad placed down and Link holding onto it's head.  
"Peach listen, I don't want to find your annoying little subjects staring at me when I awake...What's going on here?" Link said, looking at the gathering of Toads.  
"Even I'm not sure." Peach said, a little concerned.  
The door to the cafeteria opened with a loud bang as a multitude of coloured Toads wandered in, each of them shouting loudly and happily wandering about; Ganon followed after them with a tired face and looked at Peach, Pit and Link.  
"So, you're aware of the deal at hand then?" Ganon asked.  
"Yeah yeah, look I'll go take them back with me." Peach said as she took a stand.  
"MAMA!" One shouted.  
"HELLO!" Another yelled and soon all the Toads were yelling the same two words over and over again.  
"Oh my God get them out of here Peach or I'll stab one!" Marth screamed.  
Peach flipped him off and started to lead the small gathering of Toad's out of the room.  
"I hope that goes down well." Pit said.  
"It probably will." Link said, arms crossed before heading over to Marth.

As night rolled in Pit returned to his room, no one had seen Peach or the Toads for the rest of the day and so it had been much quieter so once more Pit went to sleep. It was about three o'clock in the morning when Pit heard low groaning sounds in his sleep, with a groan he sat himself and looked around the dark room and in the centre of the room was a terrifying sight. From the circle of green spore gunk the pink Toad emitted the previous day were a bunch of slender arms, feet and small Toad heads growing out from it and then one fully formed Toad head staring at him along with another Toad who had a full torso formed.  
"HELLO!" They both yelled at him.  
"What the?" Pit yelled in fear, grabbing his blades in anticipation.  
The hands started to reach out for him and the Toad with a torso started to push against the floor, there was a thud from the bathroom and Pit turned to see a green Toad slowly enter the room and make eye contact with him; the mushroom person leapt at Pit but the angel kicked the being away and towards the same wall, spores were relased once more against the wall and as the Toad fell arms started to grow out the wall, grabbing him and saving it. Pit darted to the door quickly and slammed it behind him, panting to himself and his body shook with fear.  
"W-what the underworld was that?" He said to himself, it was then he looked around.  
The walls were coated in spores, arms, feet and even more heads turned to face him but luckily he was just out of their range.  
"HELLO!" The Toad heads yelled, the sound echoed and continued to move down the corridors.  
Soon afterwards there was a low rumble that got louder and Pit looked in horror as a wave of Toads crashed against the wall at the end of the corridor, they were climbing over each-other on all fours, all of them yelling that dreaded "HEY!". By reflex Pit shot and arrow of light at the approaching Toads and knocked back five on the bottom row, but they were simply climbed over and more spores released; they rose up like a wave above him, cloaking the area in more shadow and Pit braced himself, ready to strike when he suddenly felt a tug on the back of his shirt and was overcome by a wave of panic, letting out a sudden scream but then as he was dragged back he saw multiple bombs fly past him and explode into a wall of fire, knocking back the Toad tsunami and himself. He was slammed to the ground and watched as the fire parted around him and the cover provided, he looked to see Link crouched with him and his shield in front of them.  
"Link!" Pit said happily.  
"Good to see you're okay Pit, stay back." Link replied standing up after the flames had gone.  
The wave of Toads was advancing towards them once more and Link ran forwards, swinging the Master Sword and knocking back the wave a little before darting back and tugging Pit along.  
"Come on move it!" He yelled as they started to dart away.  
They continued to run through the corridors, the wave was far behind them at this point and things were going well but the Toads on the walls continued to yell and signal their location, suddenly Link stopped as he felt something grab him, he looked down to see a single arm stretch out from the floor and grab his leg; he groaned as he tried to pull away and from the green moss half a Toad's face grew. He managed to shake free but from out the wall, just out of sight, a red Toad dived out the moss towards them; there was a loud thud as it was suddenly sent flying and Ike landed after performing a quick-draw.  
"Good, you found Pit. Let's just get back to the base." He said.  
The three nodded and arrived at the cafeteria, slamming the doors behind them and barricading it. Pit looked around to see most of the fighters gathered in the room, all of them were bruised a little and watching the exits carefully.  
"What's going on?" Pit asked.  
"We're having a Toad infection it seems." Ike chuckled.  
"Ike be serious, we don't have time to joke around now." Link barked.  
"Fine, it appears Toad, the original one, has been spreading spores and overrun the place." Ike explained, "We've managed to get some of the fighters as you can see yet, a lot of the place is impossible to get to, there are walls of spores and waves of Toads roaming about."  
"That's...Terrifying." Pit said.  
"Yeah, and no matter what we do we can't destroy them or their spores." Link said.  
"That's why we have to go after the original." Marth said, walking over to them.  
"The original?" Pit asked.  
"You mean Peach's Toad, how are we going to find him?" Link added.  
"We managed to get some access to some cameras with Snake's tech and we found him sitting in the centre arena on a spore throne." Marth answered.  
"Heh, sitting on a throne of spores...He's treating this like a party, Toad's actually a fun-guy." Ike replied, a smile growing on his face.  
Marth slapped him.

"I won't allow it." Ganondorf said authoritatively.  
"Come on Ganon, we can't just wait here all night. We need to attack the source." Link argued.  
"It's too dangerous, it's better we wait for Mario to wake up and scorch them all." Ganon replied.  
"By morning the spores may have spread too far, it a wall blocks his door there's no way he can get out!"  
"And if we let you go we could have casualties on our hands!" Ganon yelled.  
"I can reincarnate, it'll be okay!" Link continued.  
"And you want to try this alone?" Ganon asked.  
"Yes."  
"Idiocy, Link you should know better than that."  
"Well it's worth a shot rather than leave it to chance." Link yelled.  
The fighters watched the two argue and fight about what to do when Pit stood forwards.  
"Well I'm an angel so I can't die, I could go too. I'm prepared now." He said bravely.  
"Pit, not you too." Ganon groaned.  
"Ike and I will go too, we've faced tougher than this." Marth stated.  
Ganon looked at the group assembled before him and sighed.  
"Fine, I'll allow it. But Marth and Ike, if Pit and Link are to fall then you are to retreat immediately." Ganon said.  
"Agreed." Ike replied.  
The four quickly burst out of the cafeteria and into the corridor as the Toad alarm went off, the rumbling got closer. They charged through the halls quickly, beating back any Toads that leapt out the wall and any hands that reached out for them; it was the the Toad tsunami was directly ahead of them, Pit and Ike dived forwards, spinning his arrow-blades and Ike created a wall of blue fire.  
"Marth, Link, keep going!" Ike yelled.  
The two boys nodded and leapt on top of the tsunami, running along the heads of all the Toads. After continued running the two burst into the main area and it was an amazing sight. The centre stage was covered in the green gunk, the seats in the arena had splodges of green as did he walls; multiple arms and half-formed Toads hung out limply and it the very centre on the throne of spores was Toad, smiling to himself.  
"Toad, surrender yourself now or we will defeat you!" Link yelled.  
"I'M THE BEST!" Toad yelled back, raising his arm.  
The Toads in he walls became active and started to leap out of the gunk and more started to form. Two waves of Toad crashed into each-other in an attempt to hit the two but they leapt forwards and headed towards the centre stage, both thrust their blades ahead of them but a wall of Toads rose up out the ground from the spores on the stage and blocked the attacks; the fighters leapt back before they could get hit with spores. These Toads were different to the others as they were clones of the original Toad, and had patches of spores were the red dots were. As the two landed on the spore covered stage four half-Toads rose up and grabbed their legs and from the spore patches on their heads another two half-Toads formed and grabbed their arms. Toad laughed to himself and threw his arm up in the air.  
"TOAD ROCKET!" He yelled.  
Marth managed to break free and roll out of the way but Link wasn't as fortunate; as a large stream of Toads shot out of the ground and dragged him into the air and smashed him into a wall and didn't stop.  
"Link!" Marth yelled as he stared at the continuous stream of Toads.  
He didn't have time to help and fully-formed Toads leapt out the ground at him, he spun around and sliced through them all cleanly and as they exploded into spores he rolled out of the way. 'These aren't like the others, these clones are just made from spores' Marth tought and he looked up at the throne, Toad was gone. He quickly noticed a lump in the spores below and leaned back as Toad leapt up with an upper-cut, just missing, with his arms covered in spores.  
"You're not much of a fighter!" Marth said as he thrusts his blade at him.  
Out of Toad's spore arms a shield of arms forms which stops the blade in it's tracks and gets stuck; Marth tries to pull back but Toad opened to palm of his other hand and multiple arms with clenched fists and punching wild came out from it.  
"TOAD TOAD GATLING!" Toad yelled.  
The multiple impacts sent Marth off the stage however he kicked off the walls of the arena and leapt towards the stage, slicing forwards however Toad sank into the spore ground and rose up into the throne once more.  
"You're ripping off One Piece there." Marth said.  
"HELLO!" Toad yelled once more.  
Toad opened his palm once more and from it shot a long chain of arms with a fist at the end which headed towards Marth.  
"TOAD TOAD PISTOL!"  
Marth easily dodged around the attack and advanced at Toad once more, Toad leapt forward and from his fingertips formed ten half-Toads. He threw his arms forwards at Marth.  
"TOAD TOAD BAZOOKA!" Toad yelled.  
Marth took a counter stance and shredded through the Toad clones before going into a forwards smash and slicing at Toad directly; the mushroom person fell back and sunk into the ground before appearing on his throne once more now looking angry. He rose his arm and out of the ground shot another stream of Toads, Marth dodged around them but then another steam rose which he barely dodged that time. He was ducking and weaving around the multiple streams of Toads rising from the ground, dancing around them and blocking some punches that lashed out every now and again. Toad smirked as two arms rose from the ground slowly and then grabbed Marth's legs, tripping him up and then more arms restrained Marth's arms. The prince struggled to no avail, Toad rose up from his throne and clenched his fist. A shadow swallowed Marth as he looked up to see a gigantic fist made up from Toad clones form above him.  
"TOAD TOAD GIANT PISTOL!" Toad yelled as he threw the fist forwards.  
Marth braced himself but then there was nothing and the restraints on him quickly pulled back into the ground; he stood up quickly to see Toad stood there frozen as the entire Master Sword stabbed through his head downwards and into the ground, Link could be seen squatting behind Toad.  
"Yeah way to go Link!" Marth cheered as he headed over, but then he covered his mouth.  
Link's legs were completely covered in spores and multiple half-Toad faces peered around, parts of his arms were twisted and half his face was green. There was blood on the floor around him.  
"T-TOAD WINS!" Toad yelled one last time before exploding into multiple spores which blew away in the wind.  
The spores on the ground started to glow blue and started to blow away in the wind, the Toad body parts followed this pattern and soon the mansion followed. The Toad infection was over.

A couple of days later Pit sat next to an opaque glass wall in the hospital, he could hear the sounds of a video playing on the other side.  
"It's time to tip the scales!" Pit heard a voice say, then the sound of the video ending.  
"Hey Pit." Link said on the other side of the wall.  
"Yeah?" Pit asked.  
"I don't like the look of that Robin guy."

-A few days later Link died, Zelda followed shortly after which lead to being reincarnated to the Link and Zelda we know today-

**Wow 50 chapters, this isn't even a third of the entire story yet believe it or not. Really Thank you so so much, I honestly appreciate it. You've helped me survive and be happy for months now with your support and reviews, and while we've had some dark times like the month of no updates and the Sam being trans plot point, you're still here reading along with me. Thank you. I'm glad to say we have 20 chapters until the official story starts and ends the world establishing/filler content. **

P.S Did any of you get Mewtwo? I did and I adore him, new main OMG


	54. Chapter 54-Ganondorf's darkest day

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s):SakuraDreamerz, Guest and A Person (Yes I did watch the Game theory but I planned that chapter ages ago)  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"What? You gotta speak up there son, I'm not as young as I used to be." Pac-man yelled, cupping an area which Link assumed to be sound receptors.  
"I said we're looking after you again!" Link yelled again, "And we're not letting you escape like last time old man!"  
Ganondorf had handed Link, Sam, Robina and Robin the task of looking after the two eldest fighters in the entire mansion, Pac-man and Mr. Game&amp;Watch. The black figure was resting peacefully in his chair, snoring with the sounds of beeps, Sam was walking in circles around the chair with an expression of awe.  
"H-How does this work? He's in a constant state of 2-D, no matter what angle I look at him he's just, there. Always visible like a side on view, I feel scared looking at him." She stated in amazement.  
"Ah don't worry about ol' GW, yeah it's a little weird but he's just like everybody else." Pac-man said reassuringly.  
Link shot the old man a look that combined both frustration and confusion on how he was able to hear Sam. Robina was laying back on the floor, arms open and with an extremely dull look on her face, the whole concept of looking after old people bored her, she had no idea why her and Sam were involved in this mediocre task when she could be taking her out somewhere for a date.  
"Hey, Robin." Robina called over, "Do you really need me and Sam here? Surely you and Link could handle this."  
"Yep, that's what Ganon thought too and then wouldn't you know it? Minor property damage, noise complaints and the fact I almost put Pac-man in a coma are real signs of people who can handle his." Robin replied sarcastically.  
Robina pouted as she sat up and waved Sam over with her hand, to which she came over obediently. She sat Sam down in her lap and started to run her fingers though Sam's hair in a calm fashion. There was a sudden crack in the air, like a whip hitting something but when everyone looked over it was just Link with his phone, staring smugly at the cuddling couple.  
"Oh yes, how very mature of you." Robina said unimpressed, "I just can't help expressing all the love I have."  
"Ew, you're making me shiver." Link replied.  
"Literally this morning Zelda woke up to an actual field's worth of roses and chocolates in her bedroom." Robin cut in.  
"She's my princess and deserves the attention." Link yelled back.  
"Tinsel?" Pac-man yelled, confused/  
"Princess!" Link yelled.  
"The press? I'm not that famous any more though, Magpie get rid of 'em." Pac-man said.  
"Magpie?" Robin asked rhetorically.  
"I SAID PRINCESS! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU!" Link roared at the old man.  
"Oh a fight, where? I want in on that sonny!" Pac-man said as he got out his chair.  
Robin paced over and with two hands, lifted him up like a beach ball and then, placed him firmly in the chair.  
"No no, no fighting okay? Link, don't make me put you in a bottle." Robin said.  
"I'm not a fairy!" Link argued.  
Pac-man chuckled to himself and looked over fondly at Mr. Game&amp;Watch. Tiredly, he lifted up his arm and scratched his head when, much to his happiness, a memory came to him.  
"You know, you kids remind me of back in the old day." He said calmly.  
Robina rolled her eyes, "Oh Gods here we go, he's rambling about the ol' days.", though much to her disappointment there was no chuckle.  
In fact, much to her surprise, Link had sat himself down, cross-legged and with beady eyes stared at the old man excitedly; Robin had put down his book and from wherehe was sated listened in. Both she and Sam grew curious about why this was now.  
"You see it was about Ganon and a boy named Roy, it was a day no one would ever forget." Pac-man said.  
A flash of sadness came to Link's eyes, but also intrigue as he didn't have the memories of his previous reincarnations from that far back. Sam's interest grew a little at the mention of Roy, she'd never seen or heard of this person around the mansion and yet from the name of the story they already sounded interesting.  
"Hmm, I'm feeling a little tired and GW tells this story better...OI WAKE UP 2-D BRAT!" Pac-man yelled.  
"BEEP BOOP BERRP!" The black figure yelled back.  
"I don't care if you're only six days younger! Why you youth and your argumentative nature." Pac-man yelled.  
"Beep boop beep 'wakka wakka' blooooooop!" G&amp;W yelled.  
"OH NO! I have a much more extensive vocarpulary now." Pac-man angrily yelled back.  
"Beeep boop boop beep beep boop." G&amp;W replied, it had an oddly smug tone to it.  
"Fish? What are you on about fish for? I swear you're going senile." Pac-man huffed.  
Robina placed her hand on her head as if she was in pain, "Woah, this is too much." She said.  
"What is?" Sam asked, worriedly.  
"I'm either having deja vu or I'm seeing the future." She replied, turning to face Link and Robin who were having a scuffle.  
Robin stopped strangling Link and turned to the girl with a blank face, "Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically.  
Sam rose up and tapped Pac-man's shoulder gently.  
"U-um, Mr. Pac-man, I was interested in the story you had to tell." She said kindly.  
"Story? Ah yes, GW, go on, tell the youth some tales about younger Ganon, you know, that one." Pac-man called over.  
"Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop Beep booop beep beep boop berp beep boop" Mr. G&amp;W started to explain.  
"Old man, we can't understand that guy like you." Link yelled over.  
"What? Small fry? Oh so now you want to fight me too?" Pac-man yelled, trying to get up from his chair.  
A wide smile emerged on Link's face but, responsibly, Sam sat the old man down once more. As did Robin with Link.  
"No one wants to fight Mr. Pac-man, we just want to hear that story; but I'm afraid we can't speak sounds like you and understand Mr. Game and Watch." Sam explained.  
"Ah well why didn't anyone say so? You there, Pink and Magpie." Pac-man called over.  
"Link, Robin he's talking to you." Robina said with a bored tone, now starting to flick through one of her tomes.  
"Yeah?" They both said in sync before shooting each-other a harsh look.  
"Old Ganon gave you a pretty hard time when you closed down a couple of airports right?" Pac-man asked.  
"Yeah, don't remind us." Robin said sadly.  
"Well that's nothing compared to what he did when he was younger, the young dark warlord. Ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday when he almost started a war, caused the complete rebuild of a city district and made it so that the previous city 'Smash!" was based in, a military based city which will roll out any time someone desires to level a mountain again." Pac-man rambled on.  
"He almost levelled a mountain?" Link asked in excitement.  
"Yes, the story begins back in the days of melee and it was Captain Falcon's day of retirement from manager to regular fighter..."

-Smash! The melee days, Friday the 13th, 9:00 am-

The cafeteria was crowded with the gathering of fighters, everyone was up and pepped for the celebration occurring celebration happening later on that day; Mario and Luigi were gathering breakfast while Link and Marth partook in their morning conversation. It was then Ganon walked through the doors of the cafeteria and looked around happily, he smirked with his dashing wrinkle-less face, smoothed back his slick orange spiked hair and dramatically flung his cape to the side. The action grabbed the attention of some but not many much to the young warlock's displeasure but whatever the case his friend Roy made his way over.  
"Yo would yo look who that is? Only the strongest fighter in Smash!" Ganon said energetically as he high-fived the swordsman.  
"Hey come on now, I'm not the strongest yet, Mewtwo and I still have to settle that." Roy laughed, spinning around Ganon and they high-fived each-other back-to-back.  
"Yeah but we know who gonna win right son?" Ganon replied as he spun around, as did Roy, and they bumped fists.  
"Hell yeah, it's going to be me!" Roy chuckled as he returned the bumping of fists with a kind smile.  
"We know it, ah I can't wait for that yo!"  
"Me neither but heck Mewtwo is strong, look at the thing." Roy said, his eyes indicating to the lonesome pokemon.  
Metwo had it's back to the wall and their eyes were shut but at the second Roy's eyes made contact they rapidly opened with an intense stare. There was a private clash of aura and will-power expressed through the eyes of the two, Roy's fiery determination blazed and clashed with Mewtwo's dark and chilling aura. In the split micro-second the two locked eyes it was almost like a war had gone off, but it immediately ended as Roy's eyes moved back to Ganon.  
"Yeah, arrogant though, never seen his eyes. Weird huh? Reckon he has any?" Ganon laughed.  
"Didn't you just see them then?" Roy asked, surprised by the comment.  
"What? Did I miss them, no way! Ah I could've won the bet with everyone here." Ganon huffed with frustration.  
Roy looked back at Mewtwo with a suspicious gaze yet he could feel himself burning up inside with excitement.  
"So you excited for later?" Roy asked.  
"For the party, course man, the old man's retiring and becoming a permanent fighter. He gonna show me more of them moves!" Ganon laughed.  
"Oh yeah, he's your master isn't he? You begged him to teach you how to fight and your styles are almost identical." Roy commented.  
"Oi hey man, I am the warlock, I don't do no begging." Ganon replied.  
"Then what was that thing were you were bowing down and requesting to be taught by him?" Roy chuckled.  
"Oh that thing, well it was none of yo damn business." Ganon said angrily.  
"Fine fine, but it's not like you have a sword or even magic that you could've used to fight with." Roy said sarcastically.  
"Shut up." Ganon said, a little embarrassed, "I can't fight close range with magic, I really wanna beat some skulls here."  
"Pichu beat you last week." Roy said, unimpressed.  
"He's too small for my kicks to hit!" Gannon defended.  
"Anyway, what'd you get the cap?" Roy asked.  
"Get the cap?"  
"Yeah you know, a retirement gift? For his party? I got him some rocket boots."  
Ganon's face turned purple with embarrassment, his eyes widened and sweat dripped from his brow.  
"No..." Roy said with disbelief.  
"I haven't got him anything." Ganon said quietly and full of fear.  
"What? How?" Roy hissed.  
"I don't know man, shhhhhizzle, I gotta get something!" Ganon whispered.  
"Okay look," Roy said, placing his hands on Ganon's shoulders, "I'll talk to pikachu, maybe he can-"  
"Nah man, you think that cute rat gonna get something good? He couldn't even shoplift, look at him." Ganon interrupted.  
Roy rolled his eyes as he knew the truth.  
"So let me guess, we got to go and buy something now?" Roy asked.  
"Not just something Roy, the best thing!" Ganon said seriously.

The city was overrun with confetti, parades and the sounds of cheering. Roy and Ganon looked around curiously to see what the big commotion was about, though to the best of their visual abilities they couldn't spot any reasons why that was. Though there were hundreds of people crowding the streets all stuck behind barriers of police members, Gannon was unamused by the atmosphere and continued as he and Roy ventured their way towards the shopping district.  
"What do you think's going on down here today?" Roy asked.  
"Beats me man, but these people sure are acting crazy, that just means them shops gonna be empty." Ganon replied.  
"I hope so, shopping bores me." Roy replied, "Any idea what you're going to get him?"  
"Yeah, a watch."  
"A watch."  
"Yeah man, gold an' stuff."  
"Don't you think that's a little plain?"  
"What? No way I'm going to buy him the best looking watch in the whole store." Ganon replied angrily.  
"Whatever you say man." Roy sighed.  
The two came to a fancy looking store decorated in gold and marble, full to the brim with watches and jewellery of all kinds, the two boys looked around in amazement and annoyance.  
"Marble, it's always marble isn't it?" Ganon said.  
"Always marble." Roy nodded.  
"And vines, what's with the vines? This ain't a garden store." Ganon added, more annoyed in his tone.  
"No it's not." Roy added while shaking his head.  
"And would you look at that, bluebells in this season?"  
"Nuh-uh honey, not a chance." Roy said sassily.  
The two were interrupted by the sound of the cashier coughing as she adjusted her glasses.  
"Are you gentlemen here to purchase or browse?" She asked passive-aggressively.  
"We're here to buy." Ganon chuckled as his eyes started to scan the glass case full of watches.  
Roy heard the sound of cars pulling up as he turned around outside to see the largest black limousine he'd ever lay eye on, it had the blackest tint windows which he could never attempt to see through and from the vehicle came a huge amount of beefy body-guards with a small selection of some possessing aura. Then a tall, slender looking girl with long blonde hair and a fabulous, fluffy dress gracefully stepped out and headed into the store. Her mere presence made anyone who was in the store freeze and look in awe. Even the cashier who acted calm and collected in their presence was fretting and looking down at Ganon and back to the lady nervously. Ganon smiled as he stood up and pointed out a particular gold watch, it had rubies in it and the hands looked like the wings of a bird.  
"That one!" Both he and the girl said in sync.  
The two looked at each-other, Ganon gave her a threatening stare while the girl returned it with that of a calm, cool gaze which looked down on Ganon.  
"C-certainly m-miss, I'll get that wrapped for you right away." The cashier said nervously.  
"Eh?" Ganon said.  
"Yes, thank you." The young lady replied.  
"Oi oi, I was here first, get back in line!" Ganon yelled.  
A guard ran past Roy and got between the girl and Ganon, the brute towered over the dark lord but didn't nearly strike as much fear to the people in the store than Ganon's dark aura. The girl was handed a box, she nodded and then left the store with her guards as the limo pulled away Ganon clenched his fist.  
"I guess we'll just have to find something else now then." Roy said.  
"No way man, we're following that limo!" Ganon growled as he rapidly paced out of the shop and into the streets.  
Roy sighed as he followed and despite Ganon's lead Roy had managed to catch up in less than two seconds.  
"That girl seemed like someone important Ganon, I think there's more to her than we know so let's just, forget it." Roy said calmingly.  
"No way, I owe the cap' Roy, more than I can say. I WILL get that watch." Ganon replied determinedly.  
The limo was going through the way the two had came from and was the only thing to drive through the streets; the crowd's cheers grew in intensity as the limo slowly drove through the confetti littered road, the window on the roof opened and then the girl from the store raised through it and waved to the crowd. Ganon immediately caught sight of the bright golden sparkle coming from her wrist, it was in fact the watch she just bought.  
"What the hell? That cow's already wearing it!" Ganon snarled.  
"Easy boy." Roy replied as he looked around, the crowd was excited for a reason and the girl was extremely important yet he couldn't figure out why.  
As the limo turned the corner the two sped up but the crowd of people was too busy for them to move past and the way behind them was closed at this point, Roy could feel Ganon's anger rise through his aura so, helping out would help. Gently, he placed his hand on the back of Ganon's head and with the other took a firm grip of his jaw.  
"Stay still so you won't get whip-lash." Roy instructed.  
"What?" Ganon asked.  
"Whip-lash." Roy said slowly, enunciating every syllable.  
Then for a split second, in Roy's eyes, the world started to slow. Each individual piece of confetti in the entire city, he knew them all, the breath of the people and the sounds of their aura, he felt them all, everything had gone extremely slow. Roy with his stands still in the same place lifted Ganon from the ground and he took a step, then another one and then he placed his leg on a tall sky-scraper, looked up and then started to stroll up it. He then took a step onto the roof of the building and looked around at the city, life was moving incredibly slow, he let out a breath. There was then a huge gust of wind which originated on the floor and climbed its' way up the skyscraper as Ganon's body jolted a little, he looked around in shock to where he was.  
"W-what the?" He said before looking over the edge, the limo had just turned onto the other road.  
"Your neck okay?" Roy asked worriedly.  
"Yeah yeah it's fine, I don't know what you did but what could I expect otherwise from the strongest person ever?" Ganon said proudly.  
"C'mon I said that hasn't been decided just yet." Roy laughed.  
"Either way, move by roof-top, I like that plan!" Ganon said as he started to run and then leapt over the to the next building.  
Roy followed by disappearing and reappearing next to him, every time he did so a ring of dust surrounded his feet.  
"Heh, you're so fast Roy." Ganon said.  
"Ahh I'm okay I guess." Roy said modestly.  
The limo came to a stop to an old building made from stone and absolutely crawling with guards, there was a crowd of at least a thousand around the building.  
"Huh, it stopped outside the international affairs building." Ganon said.  
Roy began to think about what could be going on today, he knew it was something important but before he could figure it out Ganon had grabbed them and they leapt down onto the roof of the giant rectangle building. They went over towards a window panel and opened it before dropping down into the building. They had landed in a corridor, red carpet and beige walls with fancy paintings and flowers in vases atop podiums. The two instantly darted into the blind-spots of any guards from both ends of the corridor and glanced around, they were clear. They stood up and went to the nearest window and watched as the girl entered the building.  
"Damn, she's going to be guarded even more by the looks of this, we can't trail her but I'll sense her aura." Roy whispered.  
"Okay, for now let's just hide and wait until she's stopped." Ganon whispered.  
Ganon used his magic to pick-lock a door and carefully slid it open and they hid inside. Roy closed his eyes and focused on the essence of the girl, she was going up stairs now left, right, left, straight, right and stop. She was a little far away and there were guards everywhere, they would have no chance of sneaking in.  
"So, we can't be stealthy? I'm gonna have to beat them up?" Ganon asked.  
"No, I'll just take them." Roy said.  
Not long after Roy and Ganon were peering around the corner of a wall, there were two guards stationed at her door, two more at the four way intersections and two more in the conecting corridor behind the room. Roy stood up and slowly walked into the view of the guards, just as one went to open their mouths and in Ganon's eyes Roy disappeared and less than a second later reappeared with a ring of dust around his feet and hand on the doorknob. The guards fell to the floor unconscious and the sounds of thuds in different surrounding directions followed.  
"Woah." Ganon said as he walked over to Roy.  
The two nodded at each-other as they pushed open the door, the girl from the store turned to face them and much to their surprise, she showed no fear or surprise.  
"Oh it's you." She said unimpressed.  
"I want my watch." Ganon demanded.  
"This is my watch, it was given to me by the store." The girl replied.  
"I was going to pay for that, I need it for someone important!" Ganon yelled.  
Roy eyed the door as he felt multiple auras advance towards them.  
"Ganon, just take it!" Roy ordered.  
Ganon nodded and with his magic ripped the watch from her wrist and stuffed it into his pocket, the two darted for the door and started run down the corridor. The guards stopped and looked into the young ladies' room.  
"Don't just stop, get them, they stole my watch!" She yelled.  
The guards nodded and started to follow. Ganon and Roy darted down the corridors, gaining distance quickly but then in front of them two guards came into sight and shot at them. Roy unleashed his aura and the invisible flow of energy was perfectly controlled like tendrils which struck the bullets and melted them as they ran.  
"W-what's going on with the bullets?" One guard yelled.  
Ganon leapt forwards and pushed his palm forcefully into the stomach of one guard, downing them in one go; Roy appeared above the other guard, doing a hand-stand on his shoulders, and then he grabbed the guard and tossed him over his shoulders and into the ground as he flipped over and landed. The two continued to advance, Roy's aura shielding them from behind and in front from the bullets but they were trapped.  
"Through there!" Roy yelled, indicating towards a huge set of wooden doors.

The two burst through the huge doors with a leap, they entered a tunnel like area made from wood and then landed on a wooden table in the centre of a room. They glanced around and there were many people looking at them. The room itself was set out like an arena as a circle with layers of chairs occupied by a range of older and younger people looking in awe at them both, one half dressed in royal blue and wearing fancy clothes and the other half in red but with slightly less fancy clothing. Roy immediately caught onto what was happening and planed for the escape, he looked over the red side.  
"My lord, the mission has succeeded." Roy yelled, his gaze was loose enough no one could directly see who he was addressing.  
"What is this?" An elder from the blue side called.  
"I have no idea." A young strong-looking woman called out from the centre of the other side, "What do you refer to solider?"  
"The mission to infiltrate and steal from the young lady in blue, was the order from my lord." Roy said.  
There was yelling coming from both sides now, aimed at each-other and a wave of confusion struck in the hall as then the lady in blue stormed in.  
"Those two stole my watch!" She yelled.  
Roy and Ganon darted off the table and past the lady as the hall erupted into yelling and and even more confusion. Roy and Ganon rushed through the halls, in the distance was a window.  
"What was that about?" Ganon asked.  
"There are two countries who are currently going through political problems, today was a meeting between the two to try and gain peace, the woman we just stole from was the princess of the richer country whose been exploiting the other country for years but the other country has been exploiting the richer country in other ways too." Roy explained.  
"So we just started a war?" Ganon asked.  
"Maybe, I doubt it, they'll realise who we are due to local media and it'll blow over." Roy replied as they ran.  
"Stop!" A guard yelled from ahead.  
There was a straight dash towards the window but there were multiple guards ahead of them. Roy took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then opened them fiercely, unleashing a wave of his aura, it flowed throughout the building and as it did each guard started to drop unconscious, even Ganon's body went limp. '_What fierce aura, he didn't even target me yet I felt his willpower and aura overwhelm me!' _Ganon thought. The two jumped through the window, glass flying everywhere as they landed onto the roof of another building, the sound of sirens soon followed and they felt a gust of wind from behind as a helicopter came lower.  
"Freeze!" They heard from a microphone.  
Roy whipped the helicopter blades with his tendrils of invisible aura and melted the blades a little which caused it to shake and the shots from the snipers went off course, the two started to dart across the roof and through the city.  
"We have two strange people on the chase, both have red hair but one has green skin and they're highly dangerous." A cop said into their radio.  
"Who we dealing with here Bojack?" Another cop laughed on the radio.

Roy and Ganon were running through the streets of a derelict area in the city, the place was abandoned and police cars were hot on their trail but they were interrupted by the sound of a chopper from above; there was a small buzzing sound from above followed by multiple bangs as bullets rained from above, the two fighters dodged the small explosions of the bullets as they hit the floor. Roy jumped up quickly and landed on the nose of the helicopter and focused his aura, the army men in the helicopter went unconscious and Roy climbed in and took the stick, landing the copter just about.  
"Can you pilot this?" He asked Ganon.  
"Uh..." Ganon said.  
"Good enough, go, I'll handle this." Roy said confidently.  
Ganon climbed into the military helicopter and took off, Roy watched it go left and right, do a full 360 before flying off.  
"He'll be fine." Roy said to himself.  
The sound of sirens grew closer in the distance and tens of police cars came rushing towards him, Roy leapt at them and disappeared; the police men looked around in confusion to where he'd gone, he then re-appeared behind the final police car, turning around through the jump and landed, skidding across the ground. As the happened all the police cars began to flip over, the imprint of Roy's palm in each of their doors as they spun through the air and crashed along the ground. Roy looked around as police started to run at him, firing shots. Roy strolled down the street towards them and simply leaned out the way, as he approached he glanced at each one and as he did they fell to the ground, powerless. There was another loud bang followed by a whistle, Roy turned around, mere centre-metres from his face was a rocket, he sighed. It hit him in the face and exploded, the cops cheered but as the cloud of smoke fell Roy stood there undisturbed by the rocket and yawned. A SWAT van pulled up and a squadron poured out and charged at him, Roy ran forwards but at a speed their eyes could follow yet not their bodies. He jumped up and kicked one in the face, the impact sent a small gust of wind around the impact side, he then jumped of their shoulder and pushed his palm against the chest of another, tearing through his bullet-proof vest and then with his aura sent them flying back with the sheer force of it. Roy sense the arrival of hundreds more cops, SWAT and even army men, '_It'll take me all day to beat them all, I suppose using 2% and not concentrating the flames will make things quicker' _he though. He then unsheathed the sword and as he did the temperature of the entire area started to raise, the cops could see the tar melt around Roy and set alight, the buildings caught fire and the tension in the air felt as sharp as the blade in his hand. It was then a tank came around the corner and instant shot at Roy, the boy pointed the tip of the blade at the explosive ammo which was a mile or so away and it was then swallowed in a huge pillar of flames, the size of a skyscraper which also caught the tank and a few other soldiers. Roy lowered the blade to his side and as he did the tower of flame came down like a tidal wave and surrounded the boy, encasing him in a dome of fire and then he swung the sword and the flames followed the direction of the slice, the thick fire-slice tore through buildings and dwarfed many old towers in the area; the flames did nothing to the opponents but sent them flying in pain. Roy's stare grew intense as the ring of fire around him was ablaze.  
"Now this will settle things quicker!" He said to himself.  
Meanwhile up in the sky Ganon was being chased by helicopters of various weaponry, missiles were shot and bullets were everywhere but the only reason he hadn't been shout out of the sky was because he kept spinning out of the way. Roy turned around and looked at Ganon struggling in the air.  
"Ganon." Roy said, his aura taking the message to him.  
"Roy! There's so many damn buttons here, there's a thing called nuke here, do I use that?" Ganon asked.  
"They brought a nuke against us? No, no don't press that. Listen, I need you to jump out of that helicopter right now." Roy ordered.  
"Got it, by the way I saw some huge red lights back there, impressive." Ganon said.  
"Just jump." Roy replied.  
Despite Ganon being over ten miles away and his copter being essentially at the base of a mountain that over-looked a city Roy could perfectly see the warlord jump out of the copter.  
"If I use 5% here then surely that'll be more than enough." Roy said to himself.  
He placed one hand on the handle of his blade and firmly gripped the scabbard with his other, the flames in the area grew much larger and more intense as Roy focused his aura into to the blade. He breathed in deeply and then out again.  
"Iaido, Taifū no me." Roy said coldly.  
He drew the blade out quickly in a long, arc slice and then almost instantly sheathed it once more. This process itself only took a fraction of a second and then two seconds later there was a gentle gust of wind, it circled around Roy and then spread out, flowing around the entire city and spreading to both the ocean and beyond the mountain. It was nearly silence but the loud cracking boomed through the air and made everyone turn to stare in awe. The entire mountain was perfectly cut in half and the top half was rising into the air, as well as this a huge arc in the ocean was made as the sea split into seemingly endless darkness. Roy looked up at the top half of the mountain which was slowly rising into the sky (For reference this mountain is three times larger than Everest).  
"Maybe using five percent was too much." Roy said to himself.

Captain Falcon sat in the birthday chair, looking a little unimpressed and bored.  
"Come on Captain, I'm sure Roy and Ganon will arrive soon." Samus assured him.  
The Captain didn't reply, he just pouted and raised his legs using the rocket boots left to him by Roy. It was then Ganon and Roy walked through the door, both looked pretty tired as they headed over to and Ganon handed him the watch.  
"Happy retirement master." Ganon said happily.  
"Yesh!" said happily, taking a stand, "Show me yo moves!"  
"Show you my moves?" Ganon asked.  
"Ganon, I want you to show me your moves as a manager, the head of the family."  
"W-what?" Ganon said, a little choked.  
"You're being promoted to manager, I'm proud of you."

-A day later Ganon was executed for the theft of the watch, but immediately reincarnated into the Ganon we know today so it went well-

"Woah, that was amazing." Sam said, "That Roy guy was incredible, I really want to meet him."  
"Yeah, he was incredible." Link said sadly.  
"Hey Pac-man, the doc asked me to bring you these-" Pit said as he walked in the door and saw Sam sitting there.  
The angel dropped the pills and immediately and ran out of the room, Sam looked down at the floor in disappointment. Link growled and immediately walked after Pit, catching the angel around the bend of the corridor and pushing him into the wall.  
"What in the Underworld was that Pit?" Link said coldly.  
"What w-was what?" Pit replied stubbornly.  
"You know what Pit, why'd you do that? You haven't seen her in weeks, she's your best friend and she misses you!" Link growled.  
"_Sam_ is not my friend, he or she I don't care disgusts me right now. This attitude he has towards transgender isn't correct, he can't be confused about it! He's either a he or she, not confused about it." Pit argued.  
"What the, what kind of attitude is that?" Link yelled through gritted teeth, tightening his grip onto the angel's top.  
Pit brushed Link's hands off and started to walk away.  
"Until Sam know's who he is, she is, until Sam gets their identity straight." Pit said coldly, "I'm not Sam's friend."

**Boy this one took me long, it's exam season and things are getting hectic with new life adjustments. The problem here now is I really don't have as much time for Smash On! Anymore. Am I stopping it no? But I used to be able to write three 2000 word chapters in three days, that's three weeks ahead but now my writing's getting better? Your call there. It's taking so much longer so Smash On! Will either miss weeks or be late for the next few months, please understand I'm only 16 and in Uk college. Onto a much happier note what do you guys think of Roy? I mean he's dead now but you like him? Is he good? And what about that last bit with Pit? Come back next week for hopefully the next chapter xD Bye bye!**


	55. Chapter 55-Ninja Day, Sheik vs Greninja!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): A Person (reply to your review in the end)  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

She pulled the covers over her head and groaned, it was a Saturday and that was not a day to get up and fight. Saturday, what a day of all days for Ganon to arrange a "Ninja battle special". Yes, Sheik was not happy about this absolute amount of rubbish that was pulled out of no-where. From underneath the covers she could hear the sound of her front door opening and from the gently rattle of the knob, and the fact she only gave a spare key to two people, she knew it was Ike who'd entered. He was holding a tray with two teas, a plate of toast and some fruit while smiling gently upon locking eyes with her.  
"Morning gorgeous." He said, his voice deep and rough as if he'd just woken up.  
"Morning." She replied, reaching out for her cup.  
Upon further inspection she noticed his eyes had some bags underneath them and his hair was slightly more to the left than usual, which is a trait of his bed-head.  
"Did you just get up and grab me breakfast sweetie?" Sheik asked.  
"What? Nah, I've been up a while~." He yawned, smiling a little and blushing out of embarrassment.  
"Liar."  
"Well let's face it, you're not going to be the quickest to get up today are you now?" Ike chuckled.  
"He knows how I feel about fighting on a Saturday." Sheik whined.  
"Evidentially so, as after all your fight with Greninja is the main attraction."  
"What? Why? Can't Sam and Kirby's fight be the main attraction? Heck Ganon even bought her a ninja outfit."  
"Well they're not really fighting, it's more like they're doing a show...I'm proud of that kid you know, she's been working hard on a ninja moveset."  
"Oh has she now?"  
"Yeah, in less then a week she's further mastered her chakrams, can create an aura shuriken and she's almost got this move down were she swooshes through the air while spinning." Ike said excitedly.  
"Almost?" Sheik asked further.  
"If she jumps over while doing this airborne assault, she'll just fall off the stage." Ike laughed.  
"Haha, well it sounds like a smart move. The combination of aura along with the kinetic energy gained by spinning is certainly clever." Sheik added.  
"Unless she over-shoots." Ike chuckled some more, "She's working hard isn't she?"  
"Sam? Yeah, the desire for herself to grow stronger is great and everyone else is training like never before. She kinda makes you want one doesn't she?" Sheik asked.  
"Hm?" Ike replied, a little flustered.  
"A baby, I think we should try for a baby." Sheik said calmly.  
The girl felt a heavy arm wrap around her shoulder and she was suddenly pulled into his warm chest.  
"Me too." Ike said happily.  
Sheik smiled as she snuggled her head into Ike's chest, he was pretty good at snuggling, he knew how to hold you and where to be.  
"This is nice isn't it?" Sheik said peacefully.  
"You have to get up and out the room." Ike said bluntly.  
"I know...But I should also try for that baby now." Sheik chuckled menacingly.

"Gahhhh!" Pit yelled as he was thrown against the wall.  
He rubbed his head and eyes, a little dazed from the blow, when the end of Dark Pit's staff stabbed into the wall next to his head and made the angel scream and roll away. Pit pulled out his blades and fired a bow of light but the dark angel snapped his fingers and the arrow disappeared. Pit quickly got up and started to make a run for it but Dark Pit appeared before him and slammed his fist into Pit's stomach. Pit gagged and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.  
"Ow ow ow, please stop Pittoo." Pit whined.  
"Tsk, you don't get the honour of deciding!" Dark pit growled, grabbing Pit once more and tossing him against a wall, "You're abandoning your friends who'll help you get strong because of a gender issue, grow up!"  
"Shut up, you don't understand!" Pit yelled, getting up and slashing at Dark pit who simply blocked the attack with his fingers.  
"Don't understand?" Dark Pit questioned, punching Pit in the face, "You're the one who isn't understanding jerk!"  
"He wasn't your friend!" Pit said coldly, eyes hidden by his now messed-up hair, "You never knew him before this gender crap."  
"Heh, didn't you say it was because she was confused?" Dark Pit chuckled, "Looks like the angel has a little sin."  
"Shut up!" Pit yelled.  
Pit jumped up and swung his fist but the dark angel sighed and grabbed the fist, twisted Pit's arm and attacked the angel's chin with a palm strike. Pit stumbled backwards as Dark pit readied his foot and then jabbed it at Pit's shoulder, the angel spun around and was hit by Dark Pit's other foot. The dark angel sighed and turned away.  
"You don't know anyone transgender, you don't mind them but when one gets in your life it's different huh? And people call me a jerk." Dark Pit said with a tone of disgust as he walked away.  
Pit slammed his hands onto the floor and screamed through his lips which he was biting, tears dripping onto the floor.  
"Dammit!" He screamed.  
From around the corner Marth stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed, completely relaxed about the events he heard.

Sam overshot the small pink star warrior, mostly based on Kirby's size but we'll put it down to combat experience, and as she went flying over the edge Kirby quickly leapt down and spun around like a star; the strike allowed Sam to recover using the 'heroes spin' technique he'd learnt, climbing on stage she sighed of relief and upon hearing Kirby yell she quickly dashed over out of the way of cutter attack.  
"Thank you!" Sam yelled gratefully.  
"Poyo." Kirby replied happily.  
"And so the ninja demonstration continues as Kirby helps Sam from making a fool of herself, what a sweet little cutie his is!" Roxie cheered.  
"Hey, isn't that a little too mean?" Sam said to herself.  
Kirby ran at Sam and jumped up in the air, following with a flurry of kicks which made Sam retreat a little more. '_I know this is just a demo but even so I can't get close, this is really the power of a God class fighter' _she thought. She focused her aura into her hand, and it started to spin. Taking form of a bright, yellow shuriken of light and tossing it at Kirby who simply punched it into non-existence. Sam flinched in surprise which was a big mistake as Kirby had the time to dash at the girl and grab her shirt and flew into the air, Sam didn't even have time to recognise the fact she was in the air before she was smashed into the ground and sent flying. The grip on her blade tightened as she threw herself forwards with another airborne assault which just managed to save her, on reflex she quickly took a counter stance before even looking up and much to her success Kirby had attempted to strike a blow; the pink fighter was sent back a small way from the counter-slash but not enough to let Sam drop her guard and soon enough, the two charged at each-other once more. Up in the balcony the fighters had their match commentary going on as per usual.  
"It seems like she's really feeling it." Shulk said, analysing the move patterns of Kirby as he watched with an intrigued expression, "Sam's movements are getting a lot better and things just come by reflex now."  
"That's both good and bad." Marth added, "By fighting with reflex it shows how confident and capable you are and while reflex actions are good, not thinking out moves clearly could lead her to being punished by Kirby's counter attacks. Kirby is a God rank, he can analyse moves and can perform high-thought attacks just on reflex."  
"In response to charging, with Sam's mindset, she has 13 possible moves whereas Kirby has 30 to my count." Robin said, also analysing the match.  
"Don't be silly there's only one certain thing they can both do." Link said intensely.  
"What would that be?" Shulk asked, curious for an answer.  
"Go all in!" Link yelled, staring at Sam.  
"Of course." Robin sighed.  
Sam thrusts the katana forwards at Kirby who jumps over it but quickly, Sam turns her wrist so the blade faces upwards and performs an overhead arc slice and as before it came to no use. Kirby simply spun around the slice and pulled out his hammer and it caught fire and smashed it into Sam's side, this time she had no chance of saving herself.  
"And the demonstration ends with the obvious victory going to Kirby, though please give our Sam a round of applause for trying!" Roxie giggled into the microphone.  
The crowd cheered as Kirby jumped and then floated up towards the balcony, not long afterwards Sam slumped down on a chair next to Shulk.  
"You weren't that bad you know, some more training and you'll get a good rhythm going." Shulk said reassuringly.  
"Thanks, I'm just not up to fighting today I guess...And my shuriken technique didn't do much." Sam sighed.  
"It's because you're using it wrong." Robin said bluntly.  
"E-eh?" Sam replied, confused.  
"Well unlike your chakrams which are physical and have a constant strength, the shuriken is essentially an aura blast and over distance they weaken significantly." Robin explained, "You used it as a distance technique, which isn't bad, but it simply won't do enough damage at a range. Your best time would have been immediately after you countered which would have allowed you to follow up with a heroes spin, granted of course Kirby went with option-"  
"Sorry I'm getting a little bored there Robin," Link interrupted, "Seriously it's fighting, you don't have to make it that complicated."  
"Fights are a mix of strategy and strength Link, hence why I'm ahead of you." Robin replied.  
"Only by one, you're a mathematician right? Not that hard to catch up." Link argued.  
"Tactician, I'm a tactician! And yeah right like you're gonna even the score." Robin argued back.  
"Spider-web hair." Link muttered.  
"Pardon you friend?" Robin asked aggressively. (He's too classy to say u wot m8)  
Meanwhile a few rows back Ike sighed and took Sheik's hand.  
"They're as loud as ever." He said.  
"Yeah, which sucks even more." Sheik moaned.  
"You should get ready to make your grand entrance." Ike said, patting her head.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm just waiting for the call. Ah yes, the glorious call which could be an eternity away of intervals, the call which could take ages to set up and prepare, the call-"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Roxie yelled excitedly.  
"Dammit." Sheik muttered.  
"I hope you're ready for today's main event, the battle between the two of Smash's native ninjas! A fierce conflict between those who fight in shadow and are masters at playing the enemy and quick battle strategies, I present to you our first combatant Sheik, the ninja of time!" Roxie called.  
Sheik stood up unwillingly and back-flipped high off the balcony above the crowds before quickly weaving a ninja sign and disappearing with a cloud of smoke; less than a second later there was a small explosion on the stage with which she reappeared, harp in hand and started to play a tune. She opened one of her crimson eyes slightly, it was a cold and menacing gaze.  
"This is the song...Of death." She said coldly.  
The crowd screamed in excitement and threw flowers on stage at the ninja who continued to play the haunting song.  
"And with that Sheik declares a terrifying statement! However, will this brave front be enough to combat a ninja whose biological make-up was created for the exact cause of being a ninja?" Roxie asked.  
"I don't think she understands evolution too well." Shulk said.  
"We bring you, the ninja frog pokemon Greninja!" Roxie yelled.  
A large orb of water formed in the sky and then plummeted to the stage where it burst and soaked the stage, standing in the centre of the impact was Greninja. Three legs on the ground and staring intensely at Sheik. _'Hm, maybe he'll be a worthy battle' _Sheik thought.  
-From this point on, Greninja's thoughts will expressed as dialogue, considering he won't say anything other than his name-  
"Aw jeez, you've really gone and done it now natural selection. Make me a ninja why don't you? I just wanted to be an accountant and here I am fighting a fully-trained ninja, this isn't the battle for stocks I wanted." Greninja thought, his voice was extremely nasally.  
"Two ninjas, one stage...Don't even blink! Go!" Roxie announced enthusiastically.

Sheik started to charge at Greninja, to which the pokemon sighed and also ran at her on two legs; they both jabbed forwards with an arm, theirs hands missing but their skins colliding as their arms brushed up against each-others; they both retracted their arms and with the other one did the same thing again until they were locked in a flurry of jabs in which no direct hit was made. They continued like this and Sheik watched each jab intensely, observing the way Greninja's muscles moved and his arm placement when she suddenly saw it, taking initiative she leaned out the way off one of his jabs, allowing his arms to fully extend which fired a small slash of water made from the condensed water vapour around them. _'I'll have to be careful of when he jabs, that water extended range could be crippling' _She thought as she leaned into the space between them and swung her arm upwards, grabbing the pokemon viciously and quickly hitting him three times with her palm before following up by tossing him to the ground, lifting her leg up and slamming it onto his chest which made him rebound upwards. Sheik hopped off the ground and with her left arm, chopped at the frog which sent him back further; Greninja spun around a full 360 in the air to try and recover but when he looked forwards Sheik was off the floor again, mid-chop.  
"Well isn't this just my luck." Greninja though as the side of her hand smacked his head again.  
"How is she doing that?" Sam asked in amazement as he watched Sheik hit the floor before Greninja could and immediately hop back up.  
"Fast falling." Shulk stated, "It's a technique in which you focus your aura as a mass which increases your weight, allowing you to fall faster, she does this and then she stops focussing which returns her weight to normal and then she repeats."  
Sheik continued to knock Greninja back through the air with this chop combo until they were both off the stage; however, this time when she chopped the pokemon leaned back and brought his leg up, unleashing a concentrated stream of water at her which pushed her away and towards the stage, Greninja then brought the opposite leg up and did the same which saved him from falling. '_A water push move? It didn't do anything but it's quick and will cause issues if I take this off stage_' Sheik thought.  
"Oh Arceus and now we're back on the stage and she's going to do the thing with the charging and the hitting and the-" Greninja was thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Shiek's hand coming at him quickly.  
He dcuked below the jab and when he stopped, Greninja quickly slid one of his back feet along the ground which aimed at her feet; Sheik hopped above the attack on reflex and then kicked out with her left foot, Greninja vanished for a second as her foot stabbed into the ground. Greninja reappeared, his body arched over her leg and he was on all-fours, he swished his neck which caused his tongue-scarf to smack Sheik on the head and bounced her upwards. The frog pokemon raised his legs into the air with a hand-stand, pushed off the ground and started to spin; Sheik also started to spin in the air and their legs collided.  
"It's like watching Byeblade." Link chuckled.  
Sheik bent one leg as she spun around and before it hit Greninja's, she kicked out which sent them both back but they landed perfectly.  
"Woah that was an amazing amount of blows, I could barely follow it with my eyes it was so quick!" Roxie stated.

"You're pretty good, you made a good call with the spot dodge." Sheik praised him.  
"Well it was an amateur move to counter the smashing and the kicking-" Greninja replied.  
"I can't understand you sorry." Sheik said, crouching slightly.  
Greninja watched as she flicked her wrists, with his eyesight he noticed small shiny objects in-between her fingers.  
"Needles?" He questioned.  
The pokemon started to run at Sheik, her eyes widened as she slung her arm and the needles flew rapidly at Greninja but the pokemon rolled underneath them and continued to run; as he got closer he swung his right leg around and with the momentum did a sweep kick along the floor but she focused her aura as a shield and resisted the attack. The ninja quickly kicked up with her right leg and spun around as so while Greninja was in the air she was ready to attack again however she watched the after images of him weaving a sign as the water vapour in the air condensed into a thin orb of water around him and then burst which pushed her back. '_So he can weave sign so fast I can just see the after images then? They'll be the only moves I can't follow and they'll be affective which is a problem_' she thought. Greninja stood up on his hind legs and spun around, kicking out with his left leg but Sheik raised her left arm and blocked it with the section between wrist and elbow; she pushed the arm forwards as Greninja pulled back which made him stumble ever-so slightly and then she kicked with her right leg. The pokemon spun around and crouched before (with his right elbow) knocking against the base of her shoe and pushed the leg up further, immediately after Greninja jabbed with his left arm; Sheik slammed her right leg into the ground to gain balance and then pushed the arm down by the wrist with the palm of her right hand, the slash of condensed water cut cleanly through the floor a little. Their eyes locked for a minute as they both leapt back away from each-other, Sheik threw a cluster grenade and tugged on the string which started to suck Greninja in; the pokemon wove a hand-sign and disappeared into a puff of smoke instantly, Sheik's eyes widened is surprise but then white smoke rolled around her body as Greninja appeared behind her and kicked her in the back directly into the explosion. She came out of the other side, sliding across the floor with one hand clawing the ground and the other flicking needles into the gaps between fingers. As she stopped she launched the needles at Greninja but this time the pokemon, while advancing, leaned out of the way of each one with split-second timing as to not make a predictable pattern of approach for her to follow; yet, as this was happening Sheik was also approaching just a mere few centre-metres behind the last needle, her plan was for Greninja to dodge the last needle and she would follow up with a hit or for him to get hit by it, in which case she'd throw another grenade. He followed plan A and she was able to grab him but this time after slamming him into the ground she wove a ninja-sign and disappeared into smoke which blew him back a little and then when she reappeared with an explosion it sent him skywards. Sheik smirked beneath the bandages as the crowd cheered for her. She felt a spike in aura which made her look up to see Greninja dropping down at her feet-first, she raised her arms above her head and crossed them as he smashed into her defence; the pokemon leapt back off her arms and away towards the ground but as he did Sheik leapt forwards and with her left arm, chopped down. Greninja quickly condensed the water into a katana with his right hand, holding it in the opposite fashion you would normally and swiped at her. Sheik's hand slammed against the blade of water mid-air which allowed the two to interlock auras. Sheiks flooded her aura with malefic intent while Greninja flooded his with a calm, relaxation which made her twitch. The blows sent them both flying back and skidding across the ground on two legs, Greninja brought his hands back and condensed water vapour to form a shuriken which he fired at Sheik.  
"Too fast!" She said to herself.  
With her right arm, being the only one free post-chop, she managed to jab the shuriken millimetres away from her face, her fingers just in-between the blades of the shuriken; it burst and as it did the arm flung above her head which forced her to back-flip and save herself by taking a crouching position upon landing.

Sheik stood up and looked at the pokemon curiously, his attacks were much weaker than hers yet there was a lot of strategy and knock-back to them, she knew that things were going to be tough so she needed to go all out here. She ran at Greninja once more, he fired off a small, rapid water shuriken but she leaped over it with the bouncing fish and slammed her leg onto his head, before kicking off once more and into the air, missing a swipe from him. As she was leaping back and at the perfect angle above him, she threw needles at him however he disappeared into smoke once more; when she landed she instantly ducked as white smoke burst above her and she narrowly missed the kick, she spun her body around on the floor with her legs up and got Greninja in a chain of kicks which sent him upwards but then the pokemon slammed down into the ground however Sheik rolled back; the ninja frog kicked out but she blocked it with her two arms and the pokemon continued to spin around. As Greninja continued to spin Sheik leaned forwards and jabbed at him but Greninja crouched as he spun and with his left arm jabbed upwards, the blade of water hit her palm and pushed it upwards. With her left hand Sheik thrust her palm forwards and Greninja thrust his right palm forwards, they hit and then bounced back; they readjusted so they were both in jabbing position once more and they both jabbed forwards at the same time. As they came closer Greninja quickly moved his arms together and wove a sign in-between Sheik's arms, it was too late for Sheik to move as she became trapped in a vortex of water. Greninja pushed his arm forwards which sent her flying back a little, he leapt up and formed a water katana once more but Sheik used bouncing fish to leap over the attack and threw a grenade at him, this time it was successful and the pokemon was sent flying back. Greninja recovered and brushed himself down before looking back at Sheik.  
"Well now you're doing the thing were you try your hardest which is just not fair, now I have to exert myself to win which sucks." He sighed, "I guess I'll have to unveil my ultimate attack!"  
Greninja took a stance where he held both his arms out to his side, stood on one leg and had his palms skywards; Sheik grew cautious due to the confident look that grew on his face, it was then she noticed a splash of water to which she braced herself. Greninja then stood there as two tiny fountains of water come from his palms.  
"WHAT?" The crowd yells in sync, confusion and worry spreading.  
Even Sheik was a little taken back but she ignored it and continued to charge, at Greninja.  
"Unleash seal, black!" Greninja yelled, his voice lost the nasal tone and became much deeper and more serious.  
The fountains on his hands erupted into two huge streams of water, which Sheik moved out of the way of just in time, and began to surround Greninja in a huge orb of water. The water itself was like a storm, the waves on the orb were huge and Sheik could feel the aura inside growing. The orb then burst and the water instantly evaporated, Greninja stood there doing a ninja-like stance but his skin had changed black and his tongue scarlet.  
"Elite seal black, unleashed. I am Greninja, black elite of the night!" Greninja yelled.  
"H-he undid a seal, he's an elite?" Sheik questioned.  
"That idiot, showing off he's an elite to everyone, that's why I can't employ someone like him." Pikachu muttered.  
Greninja locked eyes with Sheik, his gaze was much more intense now. Sheik on reflex quickly started to gather needles as Greninja began to charge at her, she could just about make out the real him among the after images. _'His speed increased dramatically' _She thought, she then threw them at a distance where he was within range of bouncing fish but he suddenly disappeared, Sheik quickly started to use her down smash attack which unleashed a flurry of kicks while spinning but strangely enough Greninja was nowhere; as she spun she noticed he'd actually gone further than she thought and he was readying a shuriken. She braced herself but as it made contact it started to go through her, she felt the pain still but the attack went through her, during the time it was in her she couldn't move and watched as the now faster Greninja approached, he then fired a small shuriken which upon contact burst upwards senind Sheik off the ground to her surprise; before she could recover Greninja was already swinging his katana at her, landing the blow and sending Sheik flying. Upon landing Greninja was advancing once more_, 'Doesn't this guy take a break? _she thought, he then darted around her with the use of hydro pump which confused her, he landed a few metres to her right and performed shadow sneak once more. _'Okay, due to the range he'll go behind me!_ she thought as she let a bomb fall backwards when suddenly she felt a blow to her chin and her body fly up as Greninja appeared in front of her.  
"Dash shadow sneak," Greninja thought, "The price of this technique is it's low power and control of distance but the speed of it allows me to move around effectively." Greninja thought as he watched Sheik fly back.  
As she landed Sheik began to think, with his new speed she could just about defend herself, his attacks are stronger but, he's avoiding hits; it must mean his defence is weaker also, she needed to figure out the thing with shadow sneak. Sheik ran at Greninja and threw a set of needles at him, the pokemon disappeared and Sheik looked towards the ground, the distance he travelled before she saw smoke was equal to that of bouncing fish. She let herself get knocked back but immediately charged in once more and started to jab rapidly at him, the pokemon disappeared and again she noticed the same thing. _'So, his attack is stuck at a certain distance, I've got a move that'll work' _Sheik thought before turning to face Greninja; by the time she turned around she'd been grabbed in the vortex of water and smashed against the floor, she clutched her body to regain some control but it was to late as he frog got below her and made to water katanas, slicing above him and sending her very high off the ground. She quickly recovered and fast fell to the ground, she started to sweat as the battle was getting to her. She looked around to see Greninja was gone again, she braced herself for a shadow sneak when suddenly she felt a heavy blow to the shoulder as Geninja slammed down; the impact caused them both to bounce up and mid-air Greninja unleashed a flurry of kicks which sent Sheik off stage.  
"Not today!" She yelled as she vanished and came back on stage.  
When she reappeared Greninja was there waiting with a katana coming straight for her, quickly She limboed beneath the slice and without thinking retaliated with a kick. Greninja took an odd, flashy stance as this happened upon impact disappeared into white smoke in which a substitute doll flew out of.  
"A counter!" Sheik said to herself.  
A circle of white smoke appeared below her feet and then at an amazing speed Greninja shot upwards, his attack so fast that as he flew past her and kicked her face rather than go flying, she spun around in place mid-air. Greninja slammed back down but Sheik just managed to dodge around the attack. _'I just need to keep going in!' _She thought as she continued to run and attack Greninja, the frog easily dodged around each attack with his speed yet they kept getting closer.  
"She's using her battle experience to guess where I'll dodge and attack there, interesting." He thought as he moved around the jabs.  
Greninja used shadow sneak to avoid one blow which came painfully close, but as he reappeared he saw Sheik leaping at him quickly at a low angle and swing her foot around.  
"Pisces!" She yelled as she kicked the pokemon straight in the face and sent him flying in the direction of where she came from, Sheik continued to leap in her way.  
Barely, Greninja used hyrdo pump to push himself on stage once more.  
"Damn, that attack was so strong, she could have beaten me there." He thought.  
Sheik ran at him once more, crossed her arms and chopped forwards but yet again he took a counter pose and disappeared; Sheik immediately jumped upwards and looked down. _'Hm, don't think because you're faster and stronger you'll win. Battles are the result of strategy and intelligent placing, I'll just drop a new gravity bomb and then follow up with an attack which will finish this!" _Sheik thought as she dropped a special looking grenade, to her despair she heard a whistle from above. She looked up to be greeted directly by Greninja's feet which smashed them both into the stadium, there was a huge gust of wind which made everyone flinch as dust clouds rose. Sheik's head was buried in the stage, her body tense and reaching skywards before falling limply to the ground, Greninja stood victoriously on her face.  
"O-Oh wow, what a display! I barely got to get a word in there because it was so intense, but after that extreme battle our victor is the newly established black elite Greninja!" Roxie announced excitedly.

"So, how fast do you think he was going was he smashed into your face?" Ike asked, passing Sheik a cup of tea and taking a seat in the cafeteria.  
"It was at least mach 5." Sheik replied seriously.  
"No way!" Link gasped, "Is that a lot?" He then whispered to Zelda.  
"It's pretty fast." Zelda whispered back.  
"Who knew elites were so powerful." Robin added.  
"Meh, he was making too many mistakes, if you were faster then you'd have easily won." Shulk sighed, "It's a shame there's a weak elite out here, I hope the other aren't weak too."  
"It really makes you curious to who they are doesn't it?" Sam said happily.  
"Well for now we know one of four." Ike said quickly, "How about we just keep it that way."  
"Agreed, it's too much of a hassle to take up unnecessary battles." Marth said, taking a sip of coffee.  
Suddenly everyone stopped, a silence came over them as they felt an overwhelming aura come from below. They all shot up and looked at each-other.  
"That's Ganon's aura." Marth said curiously, "It's coming from the hangar."  
Shulk placed one hand on the Monado and smirked as a blue glow cloaked him; he grabbed Sam and started to dash.  
"Oi, Shulk!" Robina yelled furiously.  
"Don't hog the fun!" Link yelled too, chasing after them.  
Marth quickly followed as did the rest of the group, but Marth, Link, Robin and Robina had the lead. Meanwhile as they were dashing through the corridors, Sam being carried bridal style in Shulk's arms she started to ask questions.  
"S-Shulk, what're you doing?" Sam asked, yelling over the sound of the wind made by Shulk's speed.  
"Isn't it obvious, we're going on an adventure! That aura Ganon's releasing means 'Don't you dare come' but that's not gonna stop us!" Shulk explained.  
The two arrived in the hangar room were the Halbred was about to take off, guarding the pathway to it was Bowser and Dedede.  
"Stop now!" Boswer roared.  
Shulk smirked and activated jump, leaping over the two heavy-weights and landing on the thrusters; the boy continued to leap upwards and then activated speed to carry both him and Sam onto the main deck. The bottom of the hangar room opened and the Halbred started to descend.  
"Ganon's gonna be so ticked." Bowser moaned as he looked down.  
"Well at least it's not gonna get any worse." Dedede said reassuringly.  
Suddenly Link, Robin, Marth and Robina leapt forwards of Dedede's head and free fell towards the deck of the ship before it powered up fully. Shulk looked up as he put Sam down.  
"Glad you could make it." He yelled to Link.  
"Well not all of us get a speed boost!" Link laughed as they landed.  
The main door opened and the teenagers looked to see a very, furious looking Ganondorf.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?" Ganon asked slowly.  
"Well that dark and ominous aura gave me a very warm and inviting feeling." Link replied smugly.  
"You realise how hard I'll have to kick you to get you-" Ganon was saying when he saw Meta-Knight shake his head, "Gahh, fine. Now you'll have to come, just get in!" Ganon hissed.  
After everyone got in the corridor Ganon sighed and turned around.  
"Look, Samus, Meta-Knight and I were going on a mission. A private mission and we don't need distractions like you." Ganon explained.  
"What kind of mission?" Marth asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Hunting." Ganon replied.  
"Heh, hunting what old man?" Shulk asked cockily.  
"A Prymid." Ganon answered, his aura turned a dark purple and his face grew dark.

**And so now we start the two part Prymid hunting arc, it'll be fun hopefully and I really hope you'll stick around for the next two to see what happens. With each chapter we're getting closer to 70 and the beginning of the end! Make sure you leave a review to tell me about the chapter and what you thought about the excruciatingly detailed fight scenes. And "A person" Ganon has reincarnated into a grumpy old man as he lost his best friend, he's still depressed about Roy's death and blames himself for it, I can't imagine anyone being too chipper after that. So tune in next wednesday! **


	56. Chapter 56-The hunt starts!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): A Person (reply to your review in the end, again), SakuraDreamerz (Thanks, I try xD and I shall return to our rp once school's done, sorry) , Milo (It starts today xD), TheSoulOfBattle (Sorry for the late reply xD I have a system which makes it hard to reply to reviews on previous chapters) and Sparro McGraw (Sorry for the Pit horrible-ness)  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

"Are we there yet?" Link asked, with a bored tone while sitting upside down on the purple sofa.  
"No." Ganon replied with a sigh.  
The group of stowaways were hanging out in what would appear to be a waiting room, which is some odd design for the Halbred Marth thought, and were waiting patiently for Ganon to explain more about this 'Prymid'. Shulk was flicking through multiple pages on his tablet, looking for some reference or study to this said being yet he found none, Marth had a cup of coffee to himself and did nothing but stare at Ganon with suspicions running through his mind, Link was being dumb and the couple of Sam &amp; Robina were watching cat videos.  
"I want one." Robina said suddenly.  
"I-I'm sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment." Sam said apologetically.  
"How could you say such a thing, just be honest with me, you don't want kittens do you?" Robina asked, putting on a mock, shocked voice.  
"No no bluebird, I do want kittens I do, just not yet." Sam replied, continuing with the dramatisation.  
"No, I can see it, you just don't want to be tied down to me do you?" Robina continued dramatically.  
"Nooo, d-darling." Sam replied, breaking character by laughing a little.  
Shulk stood up and looked at Ganon, he had a fierce gaze in his eyes.  
"You're lying." Shulk said.  
"Huh?" Ganon replied.  
"There's no such thing as this prymid, no lore of mythology, no sightings, google even asked me if I meant pyramids!" Shulk continued, getting louder, "So. OBJECTION!"  
"Objection?" Ganon asked with a puzzled expression.  
"Since this prymid doesn't exist we can't be actually hunting anything, so I demand we go back." Shulk said firmly.  
"YOU BRAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEAPT ON HERE!" Ganon yelled before recomposing himself, "Look, it may seem shady but the benefactor asked me to do this...They said they missed a mistake a few years ago and rather than the entirety of their species being destroyed and erased from existence, one survived. There would probably be more results if not for the benefactor's choice."  
"An entire species, wiped out? What kind of danger could these beings possess, did the benefactor give you a briefing on their powers?" Marth asked.  
Ganon stayed silent for a few moments before standing up with a huff.  
"I er...Have to make a phone call." He muttered with shame.  
"Oi!" Marth yelled, stunned by stupidity.  
"Are we there yet?" Link asked again with a groan.  
"No!" Ganon and Marth yelled in sync, Ganon then left the room.  
"Tsk, what an moron, going on a hunt without even gathering data." Marth said.  
"It wouldn't be worth it anyway, if anything you've just unnecessary stress on him." Shulk said, eyes back on his tablet.  
"And how?" Marth questioned.  
"Knowing the enemies ability can only help slightly, it's actual combat and tactics that determine the result of a battle...You know I can change my aura concentration yet in battle will that knowledge help you? Who's to say I'd use it, what art I would use, when and could you even retaliate?" Shulk replied, he gave Marth a cold side-glance.  
"Hmph, I suppose you're right there...But even knowing a little about the enemy helps a lot." Marth mumbled angrily.  
"Are we-" Link was saying.  
"Shut up!" Marth yelled as he smacked the hyrulian's head with a fan.  
Marth continued to beat Link with the fan, while he screamed.  
"Help, oh Goddesses help! What is this torture?" Link screamed in agony.  
"So what do you think we'll be up against Shulk?" Sam asked.  
"What even is this thing? It's meant to be paper, but it feels like steel!" Link continued.  
"Beats me, but I'm looking forwards to it now that the benefactor's involved. That reminds me I want to talk to you in private." Shulk replied.  
"Why can't I get out of this beating? Normally I'd be free by now, what's with this fan?" Link yelled.  
"Oh yeah sure." Sam replied, however there was a flash of purple in her mind and with it came an immense amount of anxiety and fear, there was a voice whispering "Don't".  
"Hehe don't be silly, Sam can't see you privately." Robina said sweetly.  
"Hm?" Shulk replied.  
Sam turned to look at Robina who was smiling wildly.  
"Somebody stop him please! It just keeps coming and coming, ah this is worse than the time I reincarnated as the Zelda CD me!"  
"Ufufufufu~ I'm not letting Sam out of my sight any-more, my deer sweetheart keeps getting hurt when that happens," Robina said, her voice was sweet yet the tone and words were malicious, "I'm never letting her out my sight again hehe."  
"B-blue bird, isn't that a little too d-drastic?" Sam chuckled nervously.  
"Kitten, heel." Robina said suddenly.  
Sam's body felt numb all of a sudden and there was a flush of warmth through her, her cheeks became flushed with blood and she could feel herself go a little dizzy.  
"I-I'm sorry." Sam said, it was almost a dazed mumble.  
"Good girl." Robina said happily, petting her head.  
"_This isn't good, she must of broken, I thought this would happen_." Shulh thought.  
"And Shulk, don't you even attempt of stealing my Sam again~" Robina said, smiling sweetly while flooding the small area with an evil aura.  
"_Forget broken the bitch has gone straight up crazy!_" Shulk thought, staying strong through the malicious aura, "_Still, this isn't good. With her like this Sam won't be able to grow because she'll be babying him too much, she's not stronger than me but if I push it then I might die here_."  
"I hope you've learnt your lesson." Marth said, arms crossed and looking down at Link.  
The hyrulian was on the floor in a pool of tears.  
"Yes sir." He said weakly.

-Meanwhile on the outside of the Halbred-  
"REMIND ME AGAIN HOW YOU TALKED ME INTO THIS!" Bowser yelled at Dedede.  
"WELL IT WAS SIMPLE MY FRIEND, WE BOTH LIKE LIVING AND IF GANON FINDS THOSE KIDS STOWING AWAY THEN WE'RE BOTH GONNA BE DEAD~Mehmehmeh" Dedede yelled back.  
"EXCELLENT POINT!" Bowser yelled back, "_Then again if I die I'll just be a skeleton again._" He thought.  
Pit watched as the two were holding tightly onto the deck of the ship trying not to fall off, the angel was leaning against the door inside a small passageway which lead inside the ship; the door was closed however so the angel was stuck outside, shielded from the high-speed winds and watching the two older men. The angel had noticed Ganon's dark aura and investigated but when he got there the ship was about to leave so he flew down quickly and jumped into the first hole he could see.  
"_I really can't believe they're holding on for this long, it's amazing! I wonder what's going on...Even from here I can sense some auras inside, Link's, Robina's, Marth's, Samus', Shulks' and...Sam's." _The angel thought.  
He sighed and slumped against the floor as he watched the clouds zoom past.  
"What's wrong with me?" He said, looking at his hands and reflecting on Dark Pit's words, "I know I'm not like that, I'm fine with all this yet why...Why is it when Sam says it, I'm hurt? Why do I feel betrayed like this? I know it's wrong yet...Why?"  
"YOU KNOW I COULD REALLY GO FOR SOME TACOS RIGHT NOW, YOU?~Mehmehmeh." Dedede asked.  
"RIGHT NOW, REALLY?" Bowser yelled back angrily.  
Dedede looked down at the ground he was gripping to tightly and then back to the Koopa king.  
"YEAH, THEY WOULDN'T BE TOO HARD TO EAT THEN~Mehmehmeh."  
"THEY'D BLOW AWAY COMPLETELY YOU MORON!" Bowser roared.

Ganon was looking down at the deck from the ship's wheel room with Meta-Knight and Samus.  
"They're being idiotic." Ganon said, stunned by what he was witnessing.  
"Would it not be best for us to, let them in señor?" Meta-Knight asked.  
"No, let them suffer...Maybe it'll teach them." Samus said coldly.  
"You're just mad at Bowser for the time you two wrecked all the paperwork." Ganon muttered.  
"He's worse than Little Mac!" Samus yelled in her defence.  
"And the time Dedede inhaled your entire cheesecake." Ganon continued.  
"I was on a diet and it was my once a month treat!" Samus argued.  
"_Momentos como estos son por qué me alejo_" Meta-Knight thought, "So did you get any news on the Prymid?"  
"No, but something odd happened." Ganon replied.  
"_cifras._" Meta-Knight thought, "So what happened?"  
"Well when I called up the benefactor acted confused, asking me if they really sent me to do such a task and swearing that they eliminated all prymids." Ganon explained.  
"So we're out here for nothing?" Meta-Knight asked, "_Juro a las estrellas si tengo que convertir esta nave alrededor_"  
"No, if anything it helps with an issue we've been thinking of...This supports the idea that the benefactor, or whoever is in charge of us isn't working as a single unit...They mostly have a secretary who made us come out here, while the real one is the one Ganon just spoke to." Samus explained, "I'm gonna text Snake."  
"I better not get any accidental nudes again." Ganon chuckled.  
"One time, one time." Samus grumbled, "If you ever mention them again I'll kill you!"  
"So then...The benefactor, they are?" Meta-Knight asked.  
"Whoever they are, they're not Master Hand!" Ganon answered angrily.

The ship started to land, from the viewing area Sam saw the far stretched out jungle valley, in the far distance were huge wall of rock and just barely beyond that she made out the ocean. The trees below swept wildly in the wind from the ship's docking until everyone felt themselves slip a little bit from the impact, it was at this moment Pit suppressed his aura and watched. The door to the deck opened and Ganon, Samus and Meta-Knight strolled out and looked at the two adults who were trembling.  
"What are you doing on the sip?" Ganon asked, menacingly.  
"W-well you see, we thought you could use some back-up and-" Bowser was saying.  
"There was a huge fire-lizard! Bowser and I jumped on the ship before it could endanger you, but then the ship suddenly started moving and here we are~Mehmehmeh." Dedede interrupted.  
"Fire lizard?" Samus asked, disappointed by the sheer stupidity of the lie.  
"Yeah yeah, you see..." Dedede continued to weave his tale.  
Boswer put his head in the palm of his hands as he watched the teenagers walk out onto the open deck nonchalantly and stare at them.  
"Dedede stop." Bowser sighed, placing his claw on the penguin's shoulder.  
"Eh..." Dedede replied, turning to face the teens, he suddenly ran up to Link and started waving his arms around wildly, "OI OI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SO OUT IN THE OPEN?~Mehemehmeh."  
"Huh? The question should be what are you doing here, Piiingu." Link replied, putting a slow and silly emphasis on the name.  
"I AIN'T NO PINGU! AND YOU REALISE HOW SCREWED WE ARE IF GANON SEES YOU AND YOU JUMPED ON MY HEAD!~Mehmehmeh." Dedede yelled.  
Ganon put on a false cough which made the king's attention drawn to him, the dark lord then strolled to the edge of the Halbred and looked out into the foliage. His eyes peered into the darkness and he looked around, his eyes were drawn to a particular direction where a mighty wall of rock stood in the distance.  
"Right, I hope you all realise the seriousness of this situation. Especially you children. We're not in a Smash zone any more...Like that time at the beach you can get hurt and could die, you may have grown stronger since then but this area in particular is regarded as one of the most dangerous places on the planet. Monsters, bandits and even the jungle itself are your enemy...Not to mention we don't know the focus enemy. If you feel the need to come back then do it, there are also several villages around the area but I suggest the one we focus on is the sea-side rock one South from here. Are you prepared, or do you want to stay here?" Ganon spoke, his words were heavy and his aura was dark.  
"There's no way I'm backing out now, this'll be fun!" Link said excitedly.  
"Mā, if Link's going I have to keep the idiot under control." Marth laughed.  
"Hey, I'll be fine." Link argued.  
"Whatever, besides," Marth continued, staring at Ganon, "There's some things I'm curious about."  
"Whatever comes my way will be sorry that it did, there's nothing in this forest that scares me." Shulk said calmly.  
"I-I'll be fine, I'm going too!" Sam said determinedly.  
"Ufufufu~ Wherever Sam's going I am, she'll be safe with me around." Robina said, wrapping her arms around Sam tightly.  
"It's better that you go in teams, Link, Marth?" Ganon asked.  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Marth said reassuringly.  
"I'm going to go with Robina and Sam." Shulk said, glancing at the girl.  
"That's good, Marth &amp; Link I want you to go South-East and you three can go South." Ganon continued.  
"Why?" Marth asked.  
"Prymids are spore creatures, the way the wind moves in this valley you're most likely to encounter the spores in those directions. Our groups will head North and North-West." Ganon replied.  
"Fair enough, come on let's just go already! I'm getting bored here!" Link moaned.  
And with that the two teams jumped off the ship and headed in their respected directions, Ganon watched and waited until they were all gone before sighing in relief.  
"You sent them in the wrong direction." Samus said.  
"Naturally, they'll get more action and less danger that way." Ganon replied before looking North-West.  
"What are we gonna do about that feeling?" Bowser asked, looking in their direction.  
"So you feel it too?~Mehmehmeh." Dedede asked.  
"It's a strong feeling, not malicious aura so whoever it is, they're good at hiding it...But there's no hiding that feeling of blood-lust." Samus said coldly.  
"Dedede, Meta-Knight, I want you two to head North...That's were the best location would be, Samus, Bowser and I are going to investigate that presence." Ganon said.  
"I don't know what it could be, a creature or a person, but either way we may die." Samus said.  
"I know." Ganon said, looking at mountainous wall of rock, "We can't see it, but I know it can see us."

Meanwhile, miles away in the North-west vicinity of the valley atop of the wall of rock.  
"Eh, I think we've been noticed, those bastards." Id laughed, looking directly at the Halbred, resting his left arm on his left leg, right arms against his hip and doing a lunge-like stance.  
"That wouldn't have been the case if you didn't come, didn't split or get excited." Ori said.  
"Oi Akage, I couldn't really care much. How could I not be excited they brought Sam with them...Her progress is getting better, and there's that deliciously tempting Shulk kid...Hehheh, even Robina looks like a fantastic person to break" Id said menacingly.  
"I believe it would be morally correct to leave them alone, Ori did set them a mission after all and they're recovering from the last time we interfered." Super-Ego said, glaring at Id.  
"So?" Id replied, picking his nose and then flicking the finds, "If I wanna fight them I'm gonna you bastard."  
"It would be morally correct not to call me such a name." Super-Ego growled.  
"Oh? What are you gonna do you bastard?" Id laughed.  
Less than a second later Super-Ego's fist was pushing against the bottom of Id's feet, the clash caused a weak wave of energy which made a small dust cloud to rise and stones to fall off the edge. Ori came in and grabbed the two's limbs and pushed them away.  
"Hey come on now, Ego can't be here because she's looking after the Smash core and balancing everything. So don't you two fight." Ori asked.  
"Tsk, whatever Akage." Id said, looking at the fighters who slowly advanced towards them and then the group of three and then, the group of two, "You're right for a change Super-Ego, it'd be spoiling it if I fought them now...Hehheheh, we'll just have to wait for the island."  
"It would be morally correct for me to tell you that when that time comes, and if it is them people, then only one of them will be your opponent. And we will be one being."  
"Whatever, we'll all feel the satisfaction, now I wonder who it'll be~" Id chuckled.  
"I couldn't care less, however I am looking forward to fighting one guy." Ori said, looking at Marth and Link.

Sam, Shulk and Robina continued to head directly South; the plan they had was to get to the small village and find out if there were any sightings of something strange or weird spores, Robina was holding Sam close and Shulk stayed close to her too, walking with his hands in his pocket.  
"This place if probably full of biodiversity, it'd be amazing to study it one day." Shulk said as he looked around.  
"It would be nice, I mean the place looks beautiful." Sam said happily.  
"It's almost romantic huh?" Robina giggled.  
"Well I know something more beautiful I like studying." Sam said, blushing and looking up at Robina.  
"Mozzarella!" Robina laughed, holding Sam even tighter now.  
Shulk smiled softly as he watched the two and then back to the Monado, he then stopped all of a sudden.  
"Hey, Robina, listen can Sam and I just nip behind that tree? We do need to have a word in private." Shulk asked, his tone was serious.  
"I told you didn't I, I'm not letting her out of my sight." Robina replied.  
"Okay, but we're less than five metres away...And I promise you I won't take her again." Shulk continued.  
"Don't be silly, if I can't see or hear you I can't trust you." Robina replied once more.  
"Bluebird, come on, you trust me right?" Sam asked.  
"Kitten." Robina replied.  
And like that Sam was completely shut down once more, clinging to Robina and was shaking. Shulk narrowed his eyes and gently gripped the handle of the Monado, his aura began to shift.  
"Speed." He said quietly.  
He dashed quickly at the couple but as he approached she slashed out with her Levin sword, Shulk dodged back quickly and the blade cut cleanly through and over-sized root growing up from the ground. The splinters flew about in the air and Shulk shielded his eyes.  
"_Damn, she must of started that attack the second my hand touched the Monado...She's not stronger, faster or smarter but she is feeling it." _Shulk thought.  
The boy quickly dived at Sam once more, dodging her slice once more getting behind Robina; he grabbed Sam and the second he did he activated jump, he then leapt up while carrying Sam to one of the highest branches. Robina growled and then jumped up onto the trunk, jumping into the air and activating El-wind, she jumped her way up to the top. Shulk looked down at the girl who was rapidly leaping up the tree, the boy then crouched and focused more aura into his muscles, his thigh muscles started to grow and then he jumped off the tree and went flying through the air, heading towards another large tree in the distance. There was a crackling sound which approached him so he quickly spun around with Sam and just narrowly dodged a thoron which then hit the floor and caused a huge explosion; the boy landed on the trunk of the other tree and quickly hopped up it. He then turned to the other tree where he could see Robina hoping down it, her aura was sinister and dark.  
"This should buy us some time." Shulk said, "You okay there?"  
"Y-yeah I'm fine." Sam stuttered.  
"What did she do to you, I dread to think the classical conditioning done to make you submit like that." Shulk continued.  
"S-shut up, what is it?" Sam yelled, face growing red.  
"I need you to place your hand on the Monado." Shulk said, taking the blade and holding it out.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"Don't you want to know what happened to you, the Monado can force your memories to come so...Do you want to know?" Shulk asked.  
Sam felt a cold sensation come over her, it was Zero and Phoenix screaming at every bit of her conciousness not to do it but yet, that made her want to find out even more so; she gulped and then placed her hand on the Monado's blade, shaking a little.  
"I-I do." Sam said.  
Shulk nodded and then Monado's circle began to glow blue. Images of a tall man flashed into Sam's head, the museum and being utterly beaten to a pulp, she could feel her body tense and shriek in memory of the pain and then, so did she. Sam completely curled up and started to scream loudly. Shulk put the blade away and quickly went to comfort her when suddenly he heard a snap from above, he looked up the see a huge branch comes falling towards them. On reflex he quickly, but regrettably, kicked Sam out of the way and then leapt back himself as the branch smashed into the one they were on and they began to free-fall.  
"_What the hell was that, who was that guy and why was he so powerful?" _Shulk thought.  
He saw Sam's body completely shut down once more and realised that his other personalities were trying to repress the memories once again, he then spotted Robina heading towards them.  
"_Damn, I can't go down there with them...She'll fight me regardless of Sam's condition, I'll have to rejoin them later." _Shulk thought before activating jump and kicking off a large bit of debris and then looked at the falling branch.  
It had been cut, not hit by one of Robina's attacks as he thought but cut by what? There was no one within close range so it was a distance attack, an arrow? But whose arrow could cut through such a thick and large branch silently and as quick as that? Whatever the case he started to retreat. Sam's body began to glow and Phoenix took over, her cloak swaying as she fell; she kicked off the air and landed easily on the ground.  
"Reset complete." She said before glowing and turning into Sam who was in casual gear.  
Sam looked around and rubbed her head, there was no sign of Shulk anywhere and her head hurt, she then felt the sinister aura. Robina then noticed it was Sam, alone, and her aura changed into a much brighter, happier one.  
"Saam~" She yelled happily as he tackled him with a hug.  
"W-woah, h-hey bluebird." Sam laughed as she regained her balance.  
"Hehe, it looks like it's just us now then huh?" Robina whispered into her ear.  
"I-I guess." Sam replied.  
"How about a quickie then?" Robina whispered, her voice smooth and she firmly grasped Sam's thighs.  
"N-no, kyaaaa!" Sam yelped while blushing.

"Ugh I swear if I get one more bite!" Marth growled, swatting a small bug which landed on his arm.  
"Oh get a grip, you're not gonna get ill." Link moaned.  
"That's not the point, my fair complexion is going to be ruined at this rate." Marth sighed.  
"I miss Robin." Link moaned.  
"Oi." Marth laughed.  
The two had been continuing to walk in their direction for ages, they heard loud crashes in the distance but thought it would be better not to investigate and then they came to a large cliff in front of them.  
"That's pretty high up huh?" Link said.  
"It is, but that's not even a valley wall...We're gonna have to climb it if we want to continue." Marth said.  
By the time he'd finished talking Link was already climbing up the wall, groaning as he did.  
"C-come on, we can do this." Link groaned.  
"Or we could just jump upwards." Marth said with a smirk before leaping off the ground and then jumping up the wall of rock.  
When he reached the top he wiped his forehead of sweat and then turned to admire the view, he could see nothing but green for miles...No sign of any purple spores or spores in general which made him worry why ganon had sent him this way, his thoughts were then interrupted by grunting noises, he looked down to see that Link was only about a quarter up.  
"Hey, jump it!" Marth yelled down angrily.  
"That takes the fun out of it!" Link argued back.  
Marth sighed and shook his head, then he felt a small gust of wind hit his neck, his eyes flickered right and there was a giant black fist heading at him; the hero king ducked and pulled out his blade, then then turned so slice at whatever tried to attack him but it had leapt back at that point. Marth looked to see a giant orange monkey-like beast, it had a trunk and a frilled neck which looked like they could be used for defensive measures, it was a KechaWacha. It had huge hook-like claws and it's roar was fierce as it quickly dived at Marth once again. Marth sighed and sheathed his blade once more.  
"It shouldn't take much to finish this." He said as he walked towards the pouncing beast, placing his hand on the handle, "Iadio, Mekura ken-ka katto." He said coldly as he quickly slashed and re-sheathed his blade while walking past it.  
The creature landed on the floor, it's body stopped for a minute and then a huge cut appeared on it's shoulder and blood streamed out of it. Marth turned around cockily but as he did he was greeted by the slashing claws of the beast; the prince was sent flying back into a rocky area with a roof of a vine and leaf mesh, there were several rock pillars with vines growing on them. Marth recomposed himself and looked up at the pouncing beast once more, he jumped up and slashed out but the KechaWacha grabbed the vine mesh above and swung into it, going through it. Marth flinched in the air and then the beast swung back down and Kicked Marth's body into a wall.  
"D-damn it, the momentum made that one it." He groaned.  
Just then Link slowly clambered over the edge of the cliff and flopped onto the rocky floor, panting and looking upwards.  
"Woo...Y-you see that one Marth? I did it...Yay." Link said loudly in-between pants, "Marth?"  
Link looked over to see his friend battling with the giant monkey-like beast, he then immediately got up and charged.  
"Hey why are you leaving me out?" Link yelled energetically, plunging the master sword into the beast's side which made it squeal and retreat into the upper mesh.  
"Took you long enough." Marth moaned.  
"It was a tough climb I couldn't help it." Link replied.  
"Yeah yeah whatever, right now just focus on this fight. Look we can't just go using brute force with this thing, it's sneaky and uses the environment to move around, if we're not careful then-" Marth was saying when there was a sudden swooshing sound.  
Then in front of his eyes a small lock of blue hair gently started to fall to the ground, the prince's eyes turned a dark purple and his aura turned cold. It made the beast flinch in fear before it could retreat which was a bad move as Marth had jumped into the air and pulled his arm back, he then thrust it forwards and zoomed through the air.  
"Advancing shield breaker!" He said coldly, smiling sadistically and he cut straight through the beast and watched it fall dead to the ground.  
Link cheered as he saw the body slump onto the floor and then went to investigate, smirking at Marth.  
"You can't use brute force eh?" Link said.  
"It's a different matter when the hairs been touched." Marth replied.  
"Woah, look at that shoulder wound...Did you use iadio?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't used it in a while and I don't want the techniques Roy taught me to get rusty." Marth replied.  
"Naturally." Link laughed.  
"Excuse me!" The two heard a female voice call over.  
"Huh?" Marth asked.

Robina was linked with Sam's arms and humming to herself happily, the two had climbed the mountain-like wall of rock of the valley with decision to go to the village Ganon told them about.  
"It's a shame we didn't find and pryminds." Sam sighed.  
"Aw it's fine, we may have and just not noticed, after all we don't know what they look like." She replied reassuringly.  
Sams grip on Robina's arms tightened, drawing the girl to look down, "B-but I just don't want everyone to be disappointed." Sam replied, her eyes sad and face flushed.  
"_She's too cute, I can't hold it~" _Robina, thought before firmly grabbing Sam's hair.  
Half an hour later the two were once again making their way a long the top of the wall, Robina carrying Sam bridal style in her arms.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you're tired~" She giggled.  
"I-I can't help it, not when you spontaneously decide things!" Sam whined, indicating that she wanted to be put down.  
"Hehe, can't do that." Robina giggled, taking Sam's head and pushing it between her neck and chest, "I'm looking out for you and I'm going to make sure you're safe in my arms."  
Robina looked as Sam's arm indicated to a set of stairs in the rock, Robina then blushed heavily and placed her partner down.  
"It would be difficult to carry you down those stairs with out you getting hurt." Robina said.  
"Thank you." Sam sighed.  
"And besides~ I've already hurt you enough today." Robina whispered.  
Sam quickly leapt forwards and started to head down the stairs.  
"C-come on, we h-have to go and look for clues!" She yelled up, stuttering and her face was a bright crimson.  
"_So cute~_" Robina thought once more.  
As Sam went down the narrow stairway carved into the cliff she couldn't help but take her eyes off the town below. It was only a small dock-town with small, dome-shaped buildings and market stalls everywhere, there was a huge variety of species down below and the place seemed loud and full of energy. When Sam climbed off the last step she waited for Robina to follow and clung to her arm.  
"It's a pretty place isn't it?" Robina said while looking around.  
"Yeah, it's a really nice place." Sam said happily.  
"Excuse me, young couple!" A man yelled over, he had a huge smile across his face.  
"Y-yes?" Sam asked.  
"I haven't seen you two around here before, you travellers or something?" The man asked.  
"You could say that." Robina replied.  
"Hm? Well it's not my place to intrude but welcome to Korokoko port! Here take these!" The man said energetically, handing two kebabs to them with the meat still sizzling, "On the house as a welcome gift!"  
Sam and Robina smiled at each-other and took a bite, which made the smiles grow wider.  
"Ah~ They're so yummy!" Sam said happily.  
"Well I'm glad you two like it." The man chuckled.  
"Oh that reminds me, you seem to be someone who would speak to people a lot, do you know anything about something called a prymid?" Robina asked.  
"Prymid you say hm? Nope, not that it comes to mind, but if you're looking for monster information you wanna go to that tavern right over there!" The man replied, pointing over at a blue and white dome.  
"Thank you very much!" Sam said greatfully, smiling wildly.  
The trans-girl started to head over to the tavern and Robina followed right behind her, smiling softly to herself but the second they entered the tavern she quickly pulled her back into her chest and looked around. The tavern looked kind enough, the walls were a brick red, there was a wooden bar, hunters of all kinds sitting around and drinking and in the very centre was a huge, square camp-fire with a cooking pot above it. The two went and took seats down at the bar and looked over to an area were there was a huge yelling crowd.  
"Excuse me, mister bar-tender, what's going on over there?" Sam asked.  
"Huh? Mister-bartender? Haha, that was my fathers name kid...Just call me Bart and trust me you'd rather not know, two guys came in here before and started yelling, one 'em said something and boosh there's a fight." Bart explained.  
"Ah I see, that's awful, I'm sorry is it hurting your business? We could help end it if you want." Sam offered kindly.  
"_He-he's too precious!_" Bart thought, "Nah it's okay kid, you just don't get hurt, what can I get ya? I'll give you a free discount."  
"Really? Thank you, I'll just have some water thank you." Sam cheered.  
"_Wow, she really has a caring affect...Then again all her aura is just love._" Robina thought, then kissing Sam on the cheek.  
There was suddenly some loud screams and yells as multiple men went flying all over the place leaving a huge opening in the circle of people which in the centre stood two young men, one in green and one in blue.  
"Hey who do you think you're huh?" Link yelled, putting on a thuggish voice.  
"Think you can take us on do ya huh?" Marth added in the same thuggish voice.  
"Don't you know we punch fishes for living huh?" They said in sync, while striking multiple poses.  
Robina hit her face with her palm multiple times, groaning on each impact.  
"Liiink, Maaarth, over here!" Sam called out innocently, smiling happily.  
"Oh, yo Sam, Robina what're you doing here?" Link yelled as he made his way over.  
"Oi." Link heard a voice say from behind.  
The hyrulian turned around to see a huge, beefy woman much taller than himself tower over him.  
"You think you can just go over there and forget this?" She said angrily.  
"I was hoping to yeah." Link replied.  
"Huh? What's wrong with you kid, you stupid?" She grunted, "You just beat up ten of my men."  
The woman went to swing her fist at Link when suddenly Sam ran in the way and bowed.  
"I-I'm terribly sorry for what my friend did, I-I'll pay for it right now with drinks!" Sam yelled timidly, "M-mister Bart!"  
"No no, forget it. Bart, just ignore this kid," The woman yelled over, her cheeks were a little flushed and she petted Sam's head with her monstrous hand, "I'll overlook it this once little one, you're very kind."  
"T-thank you very much big sis~" Sam said kindly, smiling widely.  
"_Ahhh, she keeps flipping me on too much!_" Robina thought, drooling a litt before Marth and Link sat with her, "And what happened with you two idiots?"  
"Well you see we were looking for prymids and then were attacked by this monkey thing, Marth killed it and this nice hunter-lady, what was he name? Mortifier?" Link asked.  
"What? Her name was Suzy, where'd you get that from?" Marth asked.  
"Beats me, anyway Suzy traded us the beasts body for a ride into the town and then when we got in the bar, I said how everyone looked so weak and well." Link explained.  
"So you've had no luck with finding prymids either then?" Sam asked, taking a seat with her water.  
"Not really, and after that scuffle I don't think we'll get much info." Marth sighed.  
"Mister Bart!" Sam yelled before running over to him again.  
"Really just call me Bart, I won't mind kid, what is it?" He asked.  
"Have you heard anything about prymids here?" Sam asked, "They're these dark spore creatures."  
"Ah yes, is that what they're called? We've had a strange creature raid the town for a couple of weeks and it leaves a right mess here it does, we sweep all the spores into the sea and that finishes them. I don't know where you can find one but you should try and ask them hunters."  
"Okay, thank you." Sam said.  
She then wandered over to were the giant woman from before was sitting.  
"H-Hello." Sam said timidly.  
"Eh? Look, I let you go before but if you keep bothering me I'll-"  
"I-I'm really terribly sorry but my friends and I are looking for those spore species that you may be hunting for, p-please could you tell me where to find them!" Sam begged.  
The woman sighed and then stood up, bringing her fist back before raising it into the air, "ALL-RIGHT LISTEN UP, THIS LITTLE BOY-"  
"Girl." Sam interrupted.  
"Oh sorry. THIS LITTLE GIRL HERE NEEDS SOME HELP FINDING THEM SPORE CREATURES, WHO 'ERE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE?"  
"Trust me you don't wanna find them." One hunter said, "They're in the grass-lands far North-West of here, some friends and I went after them...now they're all dead." He said sullenly.  
"I-I'm sorry sorry for your loss." Sam said comfortingly, rubbing the man's arm, "But thank you for your help."  
"_An angel!" _The man thought.  
"Is there any way we can get there before night? It's really important." Sam asked.  
"There is one way~nyaa." A male voice came from behind.  
Sam felt something furry rub her neck before being pushed against a wall with a young man trapping her between his chest and arms.  
"I'm part of a gang you see, we have some lovely transport birds which'll run you there like nobodies business." He said kindly.  
"Oh that's really kind of you sir! Oh thank you." Sam said happily.  
"Of course, you wouldn't mind helping me and some friends of mine with something would you?~nyaa."  
"O-oh, of course, anything." Sam replied naively.  
"Anything hm?~nyaa." The man said, trailing his finger up Sam's chest and neck.  
Sam became flustered and started to shake.  
"Hehe, how cute princess~" The main teased some more.  
There was a sinister aura which filled the room as Robina stood up.

-5 minutes later-

"So if you just say yippe, they should start to run and you'll be there within three hours~nyaa." The man said weakly, covering his crotch.  
"Why thank you, that's so kind of you." Robina said while smiling, "Yippe!"  
And with that the teens were heading off towards the grass-lands.

-2 hours and 40 minutes later-

"We've been walking in the darkness for hours Ganon." Bowser moaned.  
"I can't help it, we're in a cave, that's what caves do." Ganon snapped.  
"You know you didn't need to be mean about it." Bowser whined.  
"Would you two shut up, just get married already." Samus yelled.  
The three were covered in dirt and tired beyond anything, they'd found a cave were one or two spores wafted out of and it was in the same place the blood lust was coming from. They then came to a huge opening in the cave, there were exits onto a balcony like structure in the rock wall and seats made from rocks to their left.  
"An arena?" Bowser questioned.  
"Must be." Samus replied.  
It was then the group heard a hissing sound in the distance and from the other side of the arena was a prymid, standing on to thin legs with it's chubby green body and purple skin, red eyes and strangely enough a huge amount of aura.  
"So that's it then?" Samus asked.  
"Yeah." Ganon replied before cracking his knuckles.  
Ganon stood forwards and started to focus his aura, a veil of purple energy cloaked him and the room started to shake; in response the prymid took a boxing stance and focused it's aura which was like a white mist, pebbles in the room started to rise and a circle of dust surrounded the two fighters and was rapidly spinning. Bowser jumped forwards as did the prymid, it punched but Ganon leaned out of the way and thrust his palm out which made a crunching noise upon contact. The prymid was sent flying back but it got up quickly and ran at Ganon once more; this time unleashing punches faster and more frequently but the dark lord closed his eyes and simply dodged them all.  
"_They're getting even faster, so it's true they can adapt which would mean I need to beat it before it matches my speed._" Ganon thought.  
The old man then kicked his leg up high which sent the being spinning through the air and just as it recovered Ganon tore through it's body with a foot cloaked in purple fire.  
"Bowser, burn him." Ganon ordered and as soon as Bowser unleashed a stream of flames.  
Samus rolled her eyes and looked out of the arena to the balcony, the sky was a reddish colour and it looked very pretty yet there was a purple glow from below so she went to investigate and as she stood on the balcony.  
"Ganon! Bowser! Oi, get here now!" She yelled.  
The two quickly rushed over and their eyes widened in fear. Below them for a couple of stretched out miles were huge spiky rocks which poked up and then a small wall of rock; but behind that is what they feared, an entire field of purple spores which stretched out for miles.  
"We can't even jump that far...How are we going to get there?" Bowser asked.  
"I'm not sure, wait, are they?" Samus questioned.  
"No." Ganon said in despair as he watched the teens advance towards the field.  
Suddenly there was a flash of fire which zoomed past them all and high into the air, it was another prymid yet this one was different, it had a red body and green skin as well as a tail that burned like a camp fire.  
"What was that?" Bowser roared.  
"Hehhehheh, you made that Bowser baby!" A voice yelled from behind.  
The three turned to see Id standing there, arms wide open and laughing, his pale white skin and purple hair along with the pair of black-rimmed, purple tinted shades he wore.  
"Who are you?" Ganon asked threateningly.  
"Who am I? Who am I? Oh Ganon, baby, that's such a silly question for it matters not who I am, all that matters is the destruction to come to be; the burning fires of that prymid you made, the blood of the teens shed and who knows? Maybe the world will burn, all I know baby. It. Is. Showtime!" Id yelled excitedly before breaking into a laughing fit.

**And so tune in next week were we see what happens, it's about to become battlefield and things are really going to kick off from this point, Id's sudden appearance and the teens racing in to the field of prymids what can come? Well make sure you come back next Wednesday to find out!**

**Okay, so A person, you don't speak too much xD However I really cannot cut the paragraphs down any more, last week was me really, and I mean really, trying to space the fight out better for you but it seems it still didn't work sorry. Maybe when Nintendo buy this and make it an anime or something you'll really be able to get what's happening xD Also Dedede will be what I make of him, but thank you for your input and Robin was not referencing Midna from what I could see, Link called him "Spider-web Hair" due to Robin's silver hair colour.**


	57. Chapter 57-Full Out Battle (complete!)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, Also thank you to anyone else who wrote review! Due to the break and stuff my grattitude will be a little messed up but if you leave a review this week I will thank you for it next week!****As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
****Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The feeling of Id's aura was overwhelming Ganon, it was the sensation of blood-lust from before yet it was magnified to extreme levels to the point which he felt faint just looking at the man. In retaliation he raised his output of aura, it helped a little against the fear but quite frankly, not enough to phase Id. The man's shades were so tinted it perfectly hid his eyes and looking now he was twice as tall as Ganon, but what was scariest of all was the utter lack of openings.  
"Who are you I said!" Ganon said threateningly, trying to sound calm.  
"Come on now, Ganon you need to use that head of yours...I'm not gonna tell you that during the show, check the credits baby!" Id laughed.  
"_He's crazy, but he's also insanely strong_." Samus thought as she glared at him, "_I'm not going to approach first until he shows us some moves, it'd be best if Bowser advanced and then Ganon._" She started the scheme.  
But before she could rely a plan Ganondorf was charging at Id, pulling back his arm and then thrusting a palm at the tall man.  
"Semi-unlock, two!" Ganon yelled, his aura burst into a higher level as sparks surrounded his arm.  
"Oh, temporally undoing your seal for the one attack huh?" Id chuckled, raising his leg, "That simply won't do."  
Ganon's palm smashed into the base of Id's foot, there were small bursts of wind upon impact and a loud crackling, bolts of lightning surrounded the two like a dome; appearing and disappearing as they struggled. Ganon groaned as he continued to push against Id's foot.  
"You're far too weak for an attack like that to work, you were aiming for my neck, where you trying to kill me?" He asked coldly before disappearing.  
Id reappeared behind him and swung his foot around.  
"This is how you really kill." He said with an evil smirk.  
Samus acted quickly and with her laser whip, slammed Ganon into the ground and avoided the kick. As he fell Ganon realised something terrifying.  
"_He can, he can condense his aura?" _He thought, "_I-Impossible, the only people strong enough to do that were Roy and Mewtwo...Is this guy truly that strong?"  
_Id jumped back as Bowser rushed over and attempted a slash on the man, Samus quickly pulled Ganon up.  
"Thanks, if you hadn't of done that he would of tore right through me and my armour." Ganon huffed.  
"It didn't even look that strong, it was just instinct." Samus replied.  
"No, that man can condense his aura. We need to be careful.  
Aura is the energy of life, those who can manipulate and control it become the powerful that rule over the weak; it is a complex and highly flexible power as it can create, enhance and convey. Through manifesting aura fighters can create weaponry and puppets (Zelda's phantoms), enhancing allows a fighter to strengthen their attacks to the point in which by spinning around they can gain height in the air (Link's heroes spin) and by conveying aura they can enhance their emotions to which can cause an opponent to be overwhelmed by fear or a fighters will-power. However their is one ability that fighters of only the highest ability can perform, condensing. Id's kick, if not condensed, would of created a shock-wave which would have cut through the entire of the rock wall, but Ganon's aura and physical form would have withstood the attack and, despite taking huge amounts of damage, he would have survived. By condensing their aura a fighter ensures all aura goes into damage, rather than knock-back and shock-waves (Shulk's Monado art, Buster does a forced version of this technique) and Id's foot would have ripped Ganon in half cleanly. This is why despite the immense power in the kick, the environment was not damaged.

Bowser continued to throw punches at Id but they were easily dodged around, after each fist Bowser's movements became even more sluggish.  
"Three-thousand three-hundred." Id said.  
Again, Bowser launched another three punches, he could feel his body hurt even more.  
"Six-thousand, six hundred." Id laughed.  
"What are you counting?" Bowser roared, throwing two fists at the tall man to no avail.  
"Oooh, eight-thousand, eight-hundred." Id chuckled, "You see it's a little game I play, for each unsuccessful punch I land one-thousand, one-hundred weak punches myself. Barely noticeable and so fast you can't feel them but normally you're down by five-thousand or so."  
"A-a game?" Bowser said furiously with gritted teeth, "How dare you!"  
The Koopa King leapt off the ground and thrust his feet out in a kicking motion but Id simply smirked and raised his leg up vertically, condensing his aura once more.  
"Let's hope your shell is durable." Id mocked.  
As he swung his leg down Ganon leapt in and swung his down, slightly colliding with the underneath of Id's foot and causing an explosion which sent Ganon flying into Bowser and then, the two of them flying across the room.  
"Hm, not bad, you used explosion magic to make yourself dodge the attack." Id commented, "Though will that be enough for my-"  
id was saying when Samus appeared in front of him with her leg swinging towards his face, propelled by the blue streams of flames from her heels.  
"_When did she get there? Even I felt nothing, and that's such a fast kick!"_ Id thought as he limboed beneath Samus' leg.  
The bounty hunter didn't stop as she jumped back while Id raised his leg up in a kick, she then quickly leapt at him while swinging her elbow at him; Id managed to make himself stand correctly and thrust his pinky-finger forwards and blocked the attack, but Samus' elbow started to push him back.  
"Eh, you're much stronger than I thought." Id said coldly.  
"Shut it." Samus barked.  
Id was sent flying back and smashed into the wall, which then collapsed onto him; within a second he was already standing up like nothing had happened.  
"_I'll have to be more careful about that one, the ability to hide that presence and the speed and power she has while wearing all her seals...She isn't even wearing her power suit, which has an additional two seals. All four seals unleashed she's supposed to be three times stronger than Pac-man in his prime." _Id thought.  
Behind his glasses his eyes shifted right as he saw Ganon's foot come straight towards his face, it had a ridiculous amount of aura around it.  
"Semi-unlock three!" Ganon yelled.  
The kick hit Id straight in the face and sent him flying towards the entrance were the three originally came from; he smashed straight through the wall but didn't stop and continued to fly, going straight through the wall of thick rock.  
"Enough." He said coldly, swishing his hand and all the force taking him was dispersed around him, destroying the huge area of rock around him.  
Id looked as he had been sent miles away from where he once was, there was now just a huge dip in the rock wall surrounding the valley from where he'd been flying. The giant stones of the wall started to fall through the air around Id, it was then he spotted a blue sparkle far in the distance.  
"Hm?" He said to himself.  
Suddenly Ganon flew right past him with his foot cloaked in blue fire, the impact caused a huge explosion of blue flames. Id looked deep into the blue flames and smirked, knowing how he had the advantage here; it was then the tip of a golden sword pierced through the flames and headed straight for Id's side, the two locked eyes before Ganon's blade thrust into Id's side. The man and the huge burst of purple flames, the size of a mansion shot high up into the sky like a purple meteorite.  
"Heh, good ridiance." Ganon huffed before turning around, "With him out the way we'll have to get to the kids."  
Suddenly there was a huge tearing sound and something shot through Ganon's body, a sensation of pain he hadn't felt in the long time, absolutely brutality and fear.  
"Tsk tsk Ganon baby, is that all you could pull?" Id chuckled, "You need to break a leg."  
Ganon's eyes widened in horror as he saw Id gently throw up and catch the object, red liquid oozing out the tip of it.  
"Well, you only have one left to break really." Id laughed, tossing Ganon's right leg away.  
On instinct, Ganon slammed his hand on his right leg and forced a huge flow of aura through it to start closing the wounds; Id however went on the attack, pacing forwards and making a claw motion with his hands before thrusting it forwards. Suddenly there was loud, jet-engine like sound coming closer at an alarmingly fast speed and in Id's vision Samus appeared with her knee thrusting forwards. The entire area around them started to shake as the muscles in Samus' leg tensed, it was an extreme amount of aura.  
"_She's undone one seal and this is her strength huh? No wonder she became a God recently, well it won't help either way_." Id thought.  
Id pulled his arm back and started to move his fingers around at a speed not even Samus could follow, it was then she felt her knee collide with something in the air and she felt her body get slightly tangled, with her heels she then burst her entire body back and focused her aura into her eyes. She could see multiple threads in the air around her, they reappeared and disappeared and moved around in tandem with Id's finger movement.  
"Strings?" Samus asked.  
"Hehheh, these aren't just simple threads Samus...These are the threads that weave existence together, unbreakable and can strike from anywhere, so...Come at me baby." Id said menacingly.

As the group were riding towards the field they heard a loud crash, the sound drew attention to the wall of rock which was now starting to fall as huge dust clouds rose high into the air.  
"W-what was that?" Sam asked in shock.  
"Probably Ganon's group, confronting the enemy but even so...Such an attack that's sent the enemy miles away and destroyed so much rock, how strong are prymids?" Marth said calmly.  
"Quick, at three o'clock!" Link yelled while pointing to the side.  
High up in the air to the right of the group was a small humanoid figure, behind it a huge tail of burning flames and it's aura quickly spread out. It cloaked a huge area and the fighters could feel the destructive intent behind the creature, it was so intense that their transport stopped. Link instantly shot an arrow at the fire prymid who leant around the attack and then burst it's tail, propelling itself forwards with the flames. Marth's body started to rise in anticipation but then suddenly, there was a huge flash of blue light in the background, it was so intensely blinding that everyone flinched except the prymid who was facing the other way.  
"No what?" Robina groaned.  
Almost instantly after the bright light shot away into the distance and was followed by a loud boom, the fire prymid had fallen closer to the group and it's fist was heading towards Link when Shulk suddenly jumped in, swinging the extended Moando forwards and blocking the attack.  
"Shulk!" Robina growled.  
"Quick get back, I'm using speed so this won't do much!" Shulk yelled back, swinging the sword and bouncing away from his foe.  
The fire prymid landed gracefully, taking a hunched over position with it's arms hanging loosely and making beast-like growls. At this point everyone had jumped off their rides and took battle stances, using their aura to defend their selves from the fierceness oh the prymids intent. It raised it's arm into the air and released one red spore which gently floated into the wind and over the small hill. Without hesitation Marth ran at the prymid and thrust his sword forwards, the tip just narrowly missing the monster as it dodged the attack but Link also advanced and tossed a bomb forwards but the flame was absorbed by the enemy.  
"Fire attacks won't work!" Link warned.  
The prymid caught the attack and tossed the bomb back, igniting it once more upon tossing it back at the two; Shulk jumped forwards once more, cloaked in a green aura, and kicked the bomb away before jumping off the air towards the beast, he was fast in the air and swung the Moando forwards. The prymid ducked below the slash as Shulk slammed his feet into the ground while landing behind it, he spun around and attempted to slash the beast while Robina shot a thoron. The prymids fire tail slammed into the ground and unleashed a huge plume of fire which rocketed it high into the air, the electric beam went through the fire and towards Shulk who managed to block the attack. Robina pouted upon the result.  
"Hey don't pout because it didn't hit me!" Shulk yelled.  
Sam leapt high after the fire prymid, Phoenix taking control of her body and she started to unleash a flurry of punches however the beast was much faster and using one hand directed the attacks away from it while charging a ball of fire around it's other first; with a crack it swung it's fist forwards into Phoenix's face and sent her flying into the ground when Sam took back over and slammed her blade into the ground, halting her knock-back and saving herself.  
"Agh, that burnt!" She moaned while looking up.  
She watched the prymid look to the left towards the hill and then with a burst of flames fly towards the hill; Marth followed and started to run towards the hill when he could hear the sounds of many footsteps advancing, from over the hill a huge amount of prymids came at him.  
"_This won't do, I'll need to dance through these guys, they're much weaker." _Marth thought.  
He focused his aura into his blade and swung it, a trail of red light followed the blade as it cut through multiple enemies, he followed up with another, then another and another with each attack sending multiple enemies flying back with spores flying out their bodies. With one final swing he slashed through multiple enemies at once, the force of the blow sending many more around him out of the way, with that done he'd reached the top of the hill and lay eyes upon the terrible sight before him. A field of purple spores, arms, legs and various other body parts reaching up from the ground for miles and miles; the mere sight filled the prince with fear and adrenaline as he thought back to the Toad infection. He glanced back to his friends who were running up after him, he took a deep breath and then.  
"FROM OVER THIS HILL IS A BATTLEFIELD!" He yelled so hard his voice croaked a little.  
Upon Marth's shout everyone but Link hesitated to the point of stopping, the Hyrulian simply bowed his head.  
"IF YOU CROSS ME THERE IS A CHANCE YOU WILL DIE! MISSION OR NOT, DO NOT ADVANCE IF YOU'RE NOT READY! NO SACRIFI-" Marth continued to yell before Link placed a hand on his shoulder as he ran past.  
In that instant the two had their own small segment of time, unknown to anyone and beyond physics in which Link's words reached Marth.  
"Don't. They're hear because they're willing to die for this." Link said calmly as he looked ahead, "This battle could affect the survival of the world, if anything that'll be worth some sacrifice."  
And with that declared Link leapt into the fray, swing the sword through some Prymids and bashing his shield into some others. Marth stood there and reflected for a couple of seconds while everyone ran past, he sighed and then raised his head as he advanced into the battle field.

Everyone split up to take on their own wave of Prymids with Link taking the centre, the swordsman easily sliced through the beasts like they were nothing before firing arrows ahead at others while smiling smugly. Sam and Robina stayed close to each-other, knocking enemies back and forth to work with each-other's moves, Marth like Link was effortlessly slicing through the enemies without a care in the world but Shulk, as he assaulted the outclassed beasts did his concern grow. The prymid in front of him swung its' fist at him but the boy pushed it out the way before thrusting his palm into the monster's face which left a dent before performing a sweep kick on another approaching one; as it fell he leapt at it and kneed its' face before kicking off it and launching himself back at another one which he elbowed, from both sides two approached but the God slayer did a split-kick and completely tore of their heads. From the front the first prymid approached and once more tried to land a punch, while in the air Shulk kicked his leg out forwards but the beast dodged to his surprise, he then swung his leg down which smashed the creature into the ground; the two from the sides rose up once more with a flurry of fists, with a sigh Shulk performed a fast fall and jabbed the two prymids in the chest so hard they exploded into spores. Again from the front the same prymid threw a punch but as Shulk reached out to grab it the fist stopped and then with its' second fist the prymid came close to landing a blow on Shulk but he quickly activated jump before launching himself high into the air.  
"_That prymid, the more it fought the stronger and smarter it became...These things are capable of sudden evolution to the level at which they can jump to my intellect! The strength was weak but that move would have been something I do, I can't use the Monado otherwise they'll grow to strong, bloody hell the others!" _Shulk thought as he looked amongst the sea of purple to spot anyone else. "Gargh!" Sam yelled as she got hit in the chest and slid along the ground.  
The prymid had jumped up in power and experience to the point in which it it managed to land a quick blow, she tightened her grip on her blade before slicing in front of her. The power of the slice sent a shock-wave which cut through her attacker but upon the end of her slice about 50 prymids surrounded her and leapt up to attack her.  
_"Shoot!" _She thought as her eyes glanced about for any escaped.  
Suddenly there was a flash of blue behind her and as quick as a flash an arrow curved around her area which cut through some weaker prymids and sent stronger ones flying, there was one higher up who dodged the arrow and continued to advance at Sam.  
"Get lost!" A familiar voice yelled.  
Sam looked up to see a bunch of white feathers fall gently to the ground around her as Pit appeared with his upper-dash arm and smashed a Prymids head into spores, the angel landed and prepared his blades while looking around.  
"Come on Sam, what're you playing at?" He said cockily.  
"P-Pit...How did you-?" Sam replied.  
"There's no time for that! They're already getting up!" Pit snapped while cutting through two more that ran at them.  
Sam brought herself to her senses and cut through two more before standing back to back with Pit.  
"I'm sorry." Pit said suddenly, "I won't go back on my word and after this I won't talk to you however I realise something...We all discover who we are in different ways, just because you're coming to yours later than others and with less struggle shouldn't discredit your identity. I'm going to accept you however you are, come to me when you finally know who you are!"  
"Sure thing." Sam said as she jumped over him and sliced straight down a prymid, "My best friend."

Marth sliced through a prymid's face and jumped back, spinning the blade in his hand and looking around, for some reason all the prymids started to retreat and create a free circle around him. With a sudden flash of green coming closer to his face the prince rolled out the way and quickly looked up to see a prymid coming up from the ground; reaching up out of the ground was its' arm with a beam sword in hand, the beam was green in colour and it looked like an old model.  
"_That's a beam sword from a couple of years ago! What the hell is this?" _Marth thought as he watched it fully form.  
The prymid leapt forwards and swung its' sword downwards to which Marth countered with a sideways sliced before thrusting the tip into its' shoulder, the prymid on reflex let out with a kick before Marth jumped back a little. The sword prymid's shoulder started to regenerate as it ran forwards once more, this time attempting to hit Marth with some thrust attacks but the prince leaned out the way of each one before slicing upwards which toppled the beast, he quickly grabbed it and threw it skywards before jumping up and slicing above him; the creature quickly retaliated and swung down and following up with a thrust attack which hit Marth's shoulder and sent the prince into the ground. Once more the sword prymid thrust down and slammed into the ground but Marth dodged and clutched his shoulder, he took a glance at the damage, the blade had completely pushed through his aura and shoulder armour while just reaching the skin and burning his shoulder. Marth winced at the foul smell of burning skin and sheathed his blade. He closed his eyes and focused his aura into his arm and blade, listening carefully to the sword prymid approaching. As soon as the creature thrust their blade Marth leapt over him and opened his eyes.  
"Iaido: Hōsha en." He said angrily, sheathing his blade once more upon landing.  
Once his sword had been fully sheathed a circle of fire formed around the prymid before erupting into a tower of flames, Marth turned around so he could face his downed opponent once the flames died.  
"Sorry, I noticed that the more damaged you took the stronger you grew so I'm afraid I had to use that on you. The strongest attack Roy taught me." Marth said.  
His body suddenly tensed as he saw a slight flicker in the flames and heard the soft sound of something landing behind him, from the corner of his eyes he saw the sword prymid with no damaged imitating the movements of Marth sheathing his sword; a circle of fire formed around Marth before once more a tower of flames formed which caused the prince to scream in pain. He jumped out of the fire and rolled along the ground, some of his face burned and his body trembled.  
"I could have died." He said quietly, "I-if I didn't s-shift my aura I could h-have died there!"  
He turned to face the sword prymid who was standing in the same stance as Marth.

With a loud explosion from behind Link vaulted over a rock and quickly pulled himself to the ground, he looked up as prymid spores flew through the air and even some prymids too.  
"What the heck is that thing? Why does it have guns?" Link panted, leaning back against the rock.  
The rock suddenly started to get a lot hotter and glow orange with a hissing sound getting closer, on instinct he rolled out of the way as it exploded while an orange laser shaped like an arrow bust through the bust. There was a crackling sound coming closer, he looked up to see three green lasers come zooming at him, he swung the Master sword which reflected the lasers back into each-other. In the distance stood a prymid with a Brawl model laser gun in one hand and in the other a large orange RPG-looking gun. It aimed the orange gun up and shot another laser arrow, Link raised his shield and took the blunt of the attack which resulted in an explosion; when he lowered his shield the prymid was advancing towards him so he sliced in front of him but the creature leaned back to dodge the attack before swinging its' RPG arm forwards with the nozzle hitting Link's shield before letting out another blast. This time Link was able to stand his ground and sliced through that arm with success but then it was followed by a huge amount of pain as he got shot three times in the side. Link leapt back once more and began to juggle bombs while still in the air.  
"Bomb Circus: Bomber runway!" He yelled.  
Link threw the bombs at the prymid which created two rows around it, the bomb at the back exploded which forced the prymid forwards and after that came another explosion, and another with each one bring the prymid closer; once in range Link kicked the prymid up into the air and unleashed a flurry of arrows which pierced through the prymid. The gunner prymid quickly regenerated with a new RPG arm and aimed it down, there was an orange laser sphere forming at the nozzle and then it burst into multiple orange laser arrows which rained upon Link.  
"It can manipulate the lasers?" Link yelled as he arrows hit the floor resulting into multiple explosions.

"Well well Ganon this battle it going to cost you an arm and a leg." Id chuckled, "Literally!"  
He was juggling both Ganon's left arm and right leg while laughing to himself. Ganon stood there on his one leg trying to get used to the new need to balance, Samus charged forwards and raised her leg to kick Id but the man raised Ganon's arm to block the attack and then followed up by hitting Samus with Ganon's leg.  
"Come on now Samus, you must be pulling my leg...Oh no wait, I'm pulling Ganon's!" Id laughed.  
"You're sick." Samus muttered.  
"You surely can't decided that now...I'm only sick in comparison to who you are, a majority, now this isn't really a fair way to decide the norm is it now?" Id replied.  
"Shut up!" Ganon yelled as he leapt forwards and swung his fist down, "This isn't some kind of philosophic battle, you're a monster and putting everyone in danger!"  
Ganon winced as he felt the strings cut through the gauntlet and block the attack from coming close to Id, his body was frozen in the air and once more he was helpless.  
"Now now Ganon, I don't think that's very fair...I'm insane you know? I should get to babble about anything I want, so give me a hand!" Id yelled.  
Ganon screamed as he felt his reaming arm being cut off and pulled towards Id. The man dropped Ganon's leg and grabbed the other arm, surging his aura through the two and forcing the limp hands into fists which he then smashed into Ganon's face. The warlock was sent flying back, teeth and blood coming out his mouth as he used his remaining leg to pull himself up into a sitting position. Samus ran forwards once more and jumped up but the she froze in the air as Id moved his fingers around.  
"Just freeze there my darling, I need to talk to Ganon as a grown up." Id said as he calmly walked over to Ganon.  
The warlock was tired and in pain, the loss of limbs and impossible battle weighed heavy on him. Id crouched down in front of him, grabbing Ganon's head tightly and staring into his eyes.  
"I'm willing to talk on more of your level now...I mean you weren't willing to entertain me on a philosophical level and with you being-" Id said while gesturing to Ganon's missing limbs, "Prone to some amazing dismemberment jokes, you have to talk to me now."  
"What...What the hell do you want?" Ganon panted furiously.  
"Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight. You see Ganon someone of my level gets extremely bored and so I desire a thrill, I expected that from you yet despite you levelling a cliff you're too rusty, I desire something younger." Id said, turning his head to the prymid field where a tower of fire emerged and orange flashes.  
"You leave them alone!" Ganon barked as he went to headbut the man, who merely stood up to dodge it.  
"I can sense Sam down there..." Id said happily.  
"_He knows Sam?" _Ganon thought in surprise.  
"It would appear she's having trouble...This is not good she hasn't even awakened yet despite the battlefield going on." Id muttered in disappointment.  
"A-awakened?" Ganon asked.  
"Hehheh, do you not make it your mission to learn the past of your family Ganon? After today nothing will ever be the same with Sam and it will only get better! There's a war coming Ganon after today and you better be ready!" Id laughed, gradually getting louder and more excited, "I suppose I better aid the awakening."  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ganon roared.  
Id raised his hand and a huge smile grew across his face.  
"Don't worry I will...I'm not dying am I?" Id said as a bright light grew closer to him.  
He quickly kicked Ganon's body up into the air and leapt off the ground as a giant laser blast slammed into the reaming cliff and completely destroyed it, Id looked up to see the Halbred rapidly approaching with a barrage of laser blasts coming at him. From the corner of his eye he could see Samus jump forwards and before he could react she kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the wall of rock remaining after the blast.  
"How the hell did your glasses withstand that?" She yelled angrily as he pulled himself up.  
"Heh, not bad, but I'm done here now." Id said, "I can't wait to see your awakening Sam Phoenix...The third assassin."  
Samus watched as Id faded into nothing and then her attention turned towards the field of prymid.

Meanwhile at the battlefield Pit and Sam were tearing through prymids, despite their growth they couldn't handle the teamwork the two naturally had. Pit smiled happily at Sam who returned it, despite the conflict between them it was their time together here which meant the world to them. There was a sudden wave of heat which approached the two and an orange glow followed as a huge beam of fire came at them. Sam quickly fired a tornado which created a huge vortex of fire which directed the attack away and completely destroyed multiple prymids and their spores.  
"Woah, fire can completely destroy them!" Pit said.  
"It makes sense, they're spore creatures...But where did that-" Sam said before stopping abruptly as a knee slammed into her stomach.  
Pit watched as the fire prymid appeared and sent Sam flying back, it then quickly leapt after her body. She was completely out. Pit rapidly flew above the prymid and kicked it's head into the ground before landing in front of Sam's body taking a protective stance. The fire prymid stood up, like Pit's attack was nothing, and clenched his fist.  
"Blaze-" It said in a deep, menacing voice.  
"_It spoke?_" Pit thought.  
"Impact!" It roared.  
With a fist cloaked in fire is slammed forwards at Pit's blades which were now in an X-shape to block the attack; the angel could feel his grip on the ground weaken as the prymid's fist pushed further and the ball of fire grew larger and larger. With one final push there was a huge explosion which sent Pit flying back, the angel steadied himself in the air and flapped his wings to rid himself of any charred feathers. Pit quickly darted to the ground as he watched the beast pick up Sam's limp body.  
"Put her down!" Pit yelled as he slashed forwards.  
It was useless. His slice went right through an after image and then he felt a sharp pain which grew in heat on his back before being smashed into the ground by the prymid; it then bust upwards with its' fire tail and flew away, carrying the unconscious Sam.

"Iaido: Kaika bara!" Marth yelled.  
The two opponents clashed in an instant and then landed facing away from each-other, the sword prymid copying Marth's sheathing action. On the floor beneath the two an image of a rose made from multiple slices formed at their feet, Marth fell to his knees as blood splashed into the different sections of the rose, like a disturbing painting. The prymid simply turned around and got ready to attack once more, Marth forced himself to stand while panting heavily.  
"_That's it, all 13 Iaido techniques Roy taught me and they're not even effective! It can even learn them as I'm doing it, now its' body is too resistant for attacks like that to work any-more...I need to focus on using my tip." _Marth thought.  
They both charged at each-other the prymid swung its' beam sword and Marth his Falchion, sparks flew around the clash before they continued to clash swords multiple times; Marth sliced at the prymid's head but it quickly ducked down and jabbed his sword at the prince's feet, he jumped up a little and sliced straight into its body but his blade got stuck. The sword prymid started to bring the beam sword up.  
"_No way, it learnt to sacrifice some of its' body to get a free attack!_" Marth thought.  
The prince bit his lip as the beam sword sliced up his body and blood spurted out before he leapt back, upon landing he charged a shield breaker and then thrust forwards. The prymid imitated the attack and the two stabbed each-other. Marth were their heart should be and the prymid, in Marth's stomach. Marth coughed up a lot of blood and then sliced the prymid's chest and head before jumping back, moaning as the sword was forcefully pulled out of his stomach. The prince landed and then stumbled back before stabbing his sword into the ground and then falling to his knees, coughing up more blood and putting as much pressure onto the burning wound as possible. His head felt extremely light and the world started to spin and terrifyingly the fingers trying to suppress the bleeding started to go numb. The sword prymid walked over calmly and lined up the beam of the sword with Marth's neck before raising it up into the air like an executioner. Marth began to breathe erratically and whatever words he thought couldn't even begin to form and his grip on his sword tightened.  
"_O-Oh god please, I-I'm not ready for this." _Marth thought, his words from earlier ringing heavily in his ears, "A-am I going to die? I can't die yet, I need to take revenge for Roy!"  
All of Marth's body began to scream, every single muscle begged for more and more, he needed it. His eyes opened wide and he glared at the prymid standing over him, his purple aura cloaking almost the entire area and there was a small gust of wind coming from Marth like a beast's roar. The prymid froze at the sight before it, the man it had just learnt from and brought to near death was now staring up at it with hatred and power like a cornered tiger, in its' eyes the dark purple aura formed that of a tiger's head around Marth.  
"GO AHEAD KILL ME, I DARE YOU!" Marth yelled.  
The prymid started to shake.  
"WHAT? CAN'T YOU DO IT HUH?" Marth yelled once more.  
The prince took in a deep breath and then with all his strength screamed. The aura around him roared and let out such a strung gust of wind the prymid almost stumbled over, the beast quickly brought the blade down. Marth bowed his head to accept the attack, despite the burst in strength his body could not move but then, there was a strong wind that blew against Marth followed by a loud thud.  
"Easy now, I can't have you dying here like this." A kind voice said, Marth felt the person's hand tap his head.  
Marth began to cough as some dust clouds went in his throat, he looked up to see Ike standing there in white and stabbing his blade into the ground.  
"Am I glad to see you, what the hell are you doing here? And by the way, white was so 2006." Marth chuckled weakly.  
"Shut up, I saved your sorry ass, the least you could do is not criticise my outfit." Ike sighed.  
"Seriously though, why the white?" Marth asked.  
"Meta-Knight came for us, and boy do you guys need us here. Marth, remember how Greninja became black when undone a seal to become an elite...I'm the white knight elite." Ike explained.  
"So you're an elite then...Heh, I knew there was something you were hiding."  
The sword prymid leapt up and swung its' beam sword at Ike who simply blocked the sword with his sword and effortlessly pushed it back a little, he then kicked it in the stomach and sent it rolling along the ground.  
"I don't blame you for struggling with these things, you're at a disadvantage after all." Ike said.  
"How-so?" Marth questioned.  
The sword prymid waved its' arm and a huge crowd of prymid soldiers ran at the two swordsmen.  
"Well to destroy these things you have to vaporise their heads or burn their heads. You don't have any sword attacks that would do that, however I do." Ike explained.  
The prymids jumped into the air like a tsunami as they advanced, Ike calmly grabbed the handle of his sword with two hands and brought it as far back to the left as possible.  
"Radiantosuraisu" He said, slicing horizontally to the right.  
As he sliced there was a bright flash of light followed by lots of screaming, Marth winced because of the blinding light and he felt such warmth come from in front of him; as the light dimmed he saw all the prymids in the sky completely gone and the ones of the floor were all cut in half, no spores came from them but smoke did. There was a crescent of fire behind the now falling bodies, Ike let out a deep breath and bent down to Marth.  
"Your Iaido style is useful for dealing serious amounts of damage but it doesn't put enough energy into it to build heat, my two-handed slashes however combine with my aura to create a lot of light and thermal energy to the point where it'll completely destroy them. Only the slice works on people, I'm just thankful prymid spores are highly susceptible to heat." Ike said, taking the bag off his back and looking through it.  
"That's incredible, heh, I suppose I better practice some more and make something flashy like that." Marth chuckled softly.  
"Yeah maybe, stay still for me." Ike said, taking out a med-kit and started to look at Marth's wound, "Seriously that thing did a lot on you, I hope the others are okay."  
"Me too, wait, where are the other elites?" Marth asked.  
It was then a shadow loomed over them as the Halbred stopped above the field, Marth saw five figures drop down and disperse in the air.  
"I thought there were only four elites." Marth said.  
"There are, its' just one of us brought a friend." Ike sighed.

"I know what you're all thinking, what kind of war would this be without a respectable businessman like me, right?" Piakchu says to you, "Well not a very good one, so that's why Charizard and I are going to destroy these things, just so you guys can live another day."  
A prymid quickly ran at Pikachu and threw its' fist forwards but the electric mouse easily grabbed the fist before sending a current through the body and completely killing all the spores inside it, making it drop dead.  
"Tsk, I should of used more...Now I've left a mess." Pikachu sighed.  
"My lord, more are approaching." Charizard informed.  
"You can take care of that, just call me if any interesting ones appear." Pikachu replied while looking around.  
"Yes my lord!" Charizard replied obediently, with a flap of his wings he advanced at the group of approaching prymids.  
The fire-type quickly spun around and his fire tipped tail cleanly swiped through three prymids head, leaving no spores; he then reached out and slammed one onto the floor before unleashing a stream of fire onto its' face, he looked up once it was done and let out three shots of fire which managed to kill 13 more. There was a small clink from behind and then he felt a sudden weight, he glanced back and saw an RPG prymid on his back charging up a shot.  
"My lord!" Charizard yelled.  
"Finally." Pickachu sighed.  
The pokemon shot out a yellow bolt which hit Charizard's back and stunned him, the current flowed into the prymids body and caused it to be stunned. Pikachu jumped up and latched onto prymid before pulling it back and rolled along the floor like a wheel, picking up in speed.  
"Draco Meteor toss!" Pikachu yelled as he let go of the prymid.  
The prymid while in flight set ablaze and started to scream while dying, tearing through others and burning them to death. It was then a dome of prymids leapt over Pikachu in an attempt to take out the new fighters, he rolled his eyes.  
"Are you guys reading this? These guys think they can take me on, hah!" Pikachu scoffs, "It's time they get discharged for their service."  
The electric mouse charged up a small sphere of electricity around it as they closed in before unleashing an enormous discharge of electricity which tore through their bodies and vaporised them, scorching the ground and creating a small crater around Pikachu.  
"Was that not a little too excessive my lord?" Charizard asked while walking over.  
"A respectable businessman like me gives out exactly what beasts deserve Charizard, watch this one get close now." Pikachu laughed while gesturing to an approaching Prymid.  
Before it even got close there was a sudden water blast which completely destroyed the prymid, Pikachu looked up to see Greninja push high-powered water jets from his feet to move quickly around the place and kill prymids at the same time.  
"Heh, those elites are doing pretty great." Shulk said, snapping a prymid in half before dodging a thoron, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU FIRING AT ME?"  
"I'm not, you just happen to be in the way." Robina said sourly.  
"So I abducted your girlfriend for a small while, it was for her own safety because you're bloody crazy!" Shulk argued.  
"I'll kill you!" Robina yelled angrily while vaporising prymids with her Levin sword.  
"_Out of all of us that arrived here she's the only one who can actually kill these things, if I can just keep her coming after me then we can kill as many as those elites." _Shulk thought.  
"Stop running dammit!" Robina yelled.  
Meanwhile not to far away and a little while later.  
"Bomb Circus: Hidden Meerkat display!" Link yelled while rolling multiple bombs into the tall grass.  
The two gun prymid looked around when suddenly it was hit by an explosion from below, the prymid was then trapped in a ring of explosions set by Link's attack; the hyrulian leapt up into the air and fired multiple arrows into the prymid which made it stumble back.  
"Twillight sword technique: Shadow Edge." Link said coldly as he zoomed downwards and cut through the prymid's head, "You won't survive that one."  
The bomb Link planted in its' head just after the slice exploded and completely killed the creature, Link sighed and sheathed his blade.  
"OH OW FEEL THE EDGE, HOT TOPIC MATERIAL!" Link yelled, he looked around and sighed again, "That's right, I don't have Robin here to belittle my pop-culture reference."  
To his surprise there were no prymids advancing towards him any-more, he could see three in the distance but then a familiar figure completely annihilated them all with his knee.  
"No way, YO CAPTAIN!" Link called over.  
C. Falcon saw the boy and replied with a thumbs up before performing a raptor boost and killing another one.  
"What are you doing here?" Link asked, aiding by beating another one down.  
"We're here to help! We elites have destroyed most of them now, you're battle was great!" He replied energetically.  
"You're an elite then huh? You don't look any different."  
"I don't need to undo a seal, I'm stronger."  
"I see." Link said with a nod.  
"Link! Captain!" Pit yelled as he flew over to them.  
"Pit?" Link questioned, "Tsk, why are you here?"  
"Sam's in danger, the fire prymid took her!" Pit answered.

Sam finally felt herself come to, there was a strong wind blowing and her body felt a lot stronger than before. She looked around the see nothing but green fields for miles and in front of her was that red prymid, she tensed up a little as they locked eyes.  
"_N-no way, where am I? Where's everyone else? Shoot, calm down...Just get up and defend yourself._" She thought as she stood up and readied her blade, "_I don't know what it wants but I need to be careful._"  
"Fire...Hurts." It said calmly, "Fire hurts family...Fire hurts me, burning burning, why do I live?"  
"_It can speak? No, it can think and it's existential too. Can I reason with it?" _Sam thought while observing the prymid.  
"You hurt family too...This world will hurt my family, it hurts but I can burn. Burn it all for them." Its' tone gradually got more threatening and aggressive as it spoke.  
"Damn, it looks like I can't reason with you then...I understand your need to protect what's precious to you but, you'll hurt my family too and I'm going to do my best to stop you!" Sam yelled determinedly.  
Before she could even get into a proper stance the prymid was already crouching below her, it was almost like teleportation with the sheer speed it could move, and it was bringing its' arm upwards with a fist cloaked in fire; she was just able to bring her sword to block the attack, there was a loud crack upon contact and the blow made her lose balance. As Sam stumbled back the beast brought round its' other fist which landed a critical hit on her right shoulder, the pain shot right through her arm and caused the grip on her sword to loosen yet she bared the pain and re-tightened her grip almost instantly, bringing her sword up to strike the fire prymid. It was an unsuccessful attack as it effortlessly dodged around the attack and leaned in to land another punch; Sam jumped back to just dodge the attack and created a chakram in her hand, tossing it at the creature who countered it by breathing out a huge cloud of fire from its face which melted the disc. Quickly, Sam darted around the flames and attempted to thrust her blade into her opponent's side but once more her attack was dodged and a quick left jab hit her square on her cheek.  
"_It uses a boxing style with both tremendous speed and power, the weight of my sword doesn't allow me to keep up with such speeds...Should I let Phoenix take over? No, I need to do this myself and with my sword too!" _She thought as she just saved herself from falling over.  
Right jab, it missed as Sam leaned to the left and tried again to slice upwards with her right arm but the beast leaned to the left and with its back foot brought it up and around for a roundhouse kick, Sam blocked the attack with her arm but the impact pushed her back and as she rolled across the ground her thoughts raced.  
"_That was a kick! Boxing style doesn't use a kick! Is it using a boxing stance with kicks mixed in, focus, you need to figure out its' style and counteract it."_  
The fire prymid leapt forwards and brought its fist forwards again, Sam blocked it with the flat of the blade, and then it brought its other fist forwards; Sam had to grab the blade which cut into her hand as the creature unleashed a flurry of punches at her, most hitting the sword but some slipping past and hitting her shoulders, neck and chest. There was an orange glow as the prymid brought its fist back and a sphere of orange fire surrounded it.  
"Blaze impact!" It roared.  
The fist smashed into Sam's sword, a huge sphere of fire grew and pushed her back before it burst and the flames sent her flying; when she landed to her knees the prymid was leaping out the black smoke and swinging its foot around and landing a strong hit on her left arm, the pain was unbearable and it felt like it'd just been dislocated! She shifted all her aura to her feet which stopped her from being sent through the air bust the blow caused her to spin around, the prymid brought its' hands together like a hammer and slammed them down. Sam just managed to find her balance and leap back but the impact smashed the ground and caused it to crack, dust clouds and stray rock flew through the air, the rock shower hit Sam as she fell to the ground. As she lay on the ground she could feel herself slip into unconsciousness once more, the damage to her body was too much...In this distance she could see light from the battlefield, the sound of explosions and screams carried through the air and reached the two, it made the prymid freeze a little to hear its' family suffer. As she closed her eyes the image of a burning village came to her. The buildings were on fire and she could hear the sounds of screaming people of various ages, silhouettes of people who just fell to the ground and blood flew through the air; screaming, endless screaming and in the background was the sound of an irritating chuckle...It was then something inside her snapped.  
"My family hurt...I dead you now, save family." The fire prymid said as it brought its' fist back.  
It was then the prymid's whole body jolted in a sudden feeling of pain, it's eyes darted to the left where it saw the arm it was about to punch with raising into the air completely dismembered. Sam's blade was at its' shoulder and the girl was quickly rising, her speed had jumped up in levels to the point in which the prymid leapt back in sudden fear. Once more their eyes locked, Sam's eyes were now cold and dark, her aura was sinister and twisted around her like a snake; she tossed out two chakrams which clashed multiple times as they approached the beast before completely bouncing off each-other and flying around the prymid, bouncing off the floor and trapping the prymid in a dome of possible paths they could take. Once more the prymid felt pain spread through its' body as Sam came from no-where and cleanly cut through its' eyes, the beast screamed and leapt back while just dodging the chakrams.  
"You can't regenerate like the rest can you? That's why you're stronger and faster...But now I feel like I can kill you." Sam said coldly.  
It was after that the prymid finally was able to comprehend what was happening and the realisation filled it with primal fear. Now that it was blind it has to use aura to see, to feel everything around it but it could not detect Sam at all, Sam had completely hidden all of her aura. No sound came from her movements, the screaming covered the sound of the grass being moved and her new found speed was incredible...It determined that as well as learning to silence her aura Sam also learnt to condense it and a small level, condensing it around her feet and sword arm to increase speed and power. Suddenly it felt that cold aura constrict its' body, the image of a snake coiling around it came into its' head and it felt the cold steel of Sam's blade against its' neck.  
"Assassination: Snake way." Sam whispered.  
Her blade cleanly cut through the prymid's neck, resulting in instant death. She stood there for a small while, panting heavily as she felt her aura reserve drop rapidly, before finally dropping to her knees and being out cold.

"Can I please just find you for once without you being in a critical state?" Robina chuckled as she hugged Sam tightly.  
"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be this time." Sam laughed lightly, wincing a little from her grip.  
"I can't believe you beat that thing! It was scary to find you two lying in a field so far away, I knew we shouldn't have split up! I need to keep you safe."  
"I'm fine really, you d-don't have to be so protective." Sam replied.  
The girl looked down at her hands as she began to think about what happened, how she could perfectly hide her aura like that? How could she focus her aura so much? And what was with that assassination thing? She looked around the small room of the Halbred as if answers could be found there, knowing that they could not she went back to hugging Robina lovingly.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Halbred Ganon's body was in a tank of liquid, multiple wires attached to the tank and a heart monitor to the side.  
"Hopefully when we get you back to the mansion the doctor can help you heal and regenerate those body parts." Samus said sadly.  
"He will, he's an expert after all." Ganon said before thinking back to the fight with Id, "Samus, can I trust you with something?"  
"Naturally, I'm the best for it."  
"I need to send you away for a while...I want you to find out more about Sam's past for me. Id had an interest in her...That scares me, we need to know more about her." Ganon asked.  
"Sure thing...I thought about how she's a little odd, leave it to me."  
"Thank you." Ganon said, ending the interaction between the two.

**Well it's been a good while hasn't it? Well I'm happy to announce that we'll be back to normal now! You can look forwards to a chapter next wednesday and please leave some reviews! I really want to hear what you guys think after so long, I really hope you'll stay with me a little longer and thank you for reading! See you next wednesday ^.^**


	58. Chapter 58-New Rivals

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, A Person/Lil' Pink Headphonez, Mrgamerandwatcher and AgentQX  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

As the sound of the jet engines dimmed all the fighters gathered at the windows the peer into the huge aircraft hangar, which still no-one questions based off the complex spatial oddities in the mansion, hoping to see some sort of welcome party to lovingly embrace them back after the last few days. This was not the case. Glaring up at them were a bunch of teenagers, a very annoyed Snake and for some reason, Dark Pit. Once the mighty ship had landed the broken fighters dragged their tired, worn out bodies out onto the bridge and approached their friends.  
"I'm so happy to see you again!" Link yelled, tears rolling down his face as he ran towards the group.  
Zelda smiled smugly as she reached her hand out for Link to kiss, only to be passed by as the bumbling idiot latched himself onto Robin while sobbing loudly.  
"W-Wooobin! Never let m-me go on a misadventure without you again! Nobody appreciates my pop-culture jokes or acts like a smart ass!" He whined, muffled slightly by the boy's now mucus covered cloak.  
"Oh great, first you come back and now I've got snot on my cloak. Better cross that off my bucket list before I off myself." Robin replied sarcastically while attempting to push Link off.  
"That's what I've miiiiiisssed!" Link cried.  
"Tough break sorry, sucks your boyfriend is a moron." Robina said sympathetically and placing her hand on Zelda's shoulder.  
"It's fine." The girl sighed, "I'll just become a more aggressive girlfriend like you next time I reincarnate."  
"Less of the aggressive and more of the adorable thank you." Robina laughed.  
Lucina walked over to the girls and quickly flicked Robina's nose, following up by tugging her ear cruelly.  
"Have a nice trip did you?" Lucina hissed.  
"O-owie, L-Lucina come on this hurts!" Robina whined as she tried to pull away.  
"Ganon's dark aura was an order not to go wasn't it? And you well-knowingly broke that rule!" Lucina barked.  
"B-but Shulk stole my Sam and I'd promised to never let her out my sight again!" Robina whined as she finally freed herself from Lucina's grip.  
"Oh that's true, where are those two?" Zelda asked curiously, "I can't see them."  
"They're staying on the ship. Sam got injured during a fight and I made Shulk stay to watch him, you know, to make up for grand theft Sam." Robina explained.  
"Sounds like a much crappier GTA." Shiek interrupted.  
"I'd have to disagree, a 18 game where I can steal as many Sam's as possible~." Robina said sweetly, her face getting flushed and drooling a little.  
Lucina chopped her head with medium power.  
"Mmph~ Well at least I can keep a track on my man, yours is in that ship Shiek." Robina moaned.  
"He's what?" Shiek asked, a flash of anger in her voice.  
The bandaged girl then stormed onto the ship, leaving the group of girls behind. On the other side of the ship Pit sullenly jumped off the side and attempted to make his way around the other side of the hanger but as he made his way along the steel floor his dark counter-part blocked his path.  
"I'd really appreciate it if you moved out the way." Pit said sadly.  
"Funny that, appreciating things isn't it?" Dark Pit said, quickly grabbing Pit's hair tightly, "Much like how you'd appreciate more of my training and then disappear for a couple of days? Wasting my time, I have a life you know and I could have made plans."  
"Doing what? A Hot Topic shopping binge?" Pit said coldly.  
Dark Pit grimaced at Pit's words and promptly slammed the angel's head against the metal railings at the side of the walkway, Pit groaned and once the dark angel let go he was curled up on the floor while holding onto his reddening head.  
"I could make it my plan to beat the shit out of you today." Dark Pit threatened.  
"Please don't. Please, I'm sorry...Really I am." Pit whined.  
"Good, you better be! You seem less beat up than the rest, it would seem my training works then, we'll be starting up again today."  
"Can we please not today? I'm tired and-" Pit whined.  
The dark angel quickly lifted his leg up and kicked Pit straight in the face before he could finish talking, as soon as the angel hit the floor the sound of slow clapping echoed from nearby; Dark Pit's attention was drawn to the edge of the Halbred's deck where Shulk was standing with a smug smile.  
"You are really nailing the hardcore abuse yaoi relationship between master and student, spit on him a little to really degrade him, make the fictional fangirls swoon." He said.  
"Heh, you should really keep to your own business you know. Otherwise it'll be you that gets destroyed next." Dark Pit replied.  
"Oh no don't make this a threesome now, I couldn't do such a thing. I'll let you two be...But I am up for having a round with you."  
"Think you have a shot? Ha!" Dark Pit laughed, "Hear that? That singular 'Ha' shows low little I care for your challenge and you in general."  
"Hmph, whatever. I'll go set something up with the old man if he can stand for it." Shulk mumbled as he turned his back on the two.  
"That's a low blow." Pit groaned as he got up.  
"Not as much of the one you're gonna give senpai over there." Shulk retorted as he disappeared out of sight.  
"Tsk, freaking cocky son of a-" was saying when he looked at Pit, "What?"  
The young angel was looking up at his mentor with his face a little reddened and taking a vulnerable stance.  
"H-he's not right about that is he? I-I have a girlfriend you know." Pit said shyly.  
"Guess what just happened to my schedule." Dark Pit said coldly as he started to rag Pit by his tunic.

Inside Ganon's healing room a small crowd of higher-ups of 'Smash!' were gathered to talk about events that had happened, the current situation and what happens next.  
"How was this much damage done?" Ganon yelled from inside his healing tank, "Link wasn't even here!"  
"Take the ring leader away and it seems the circus gets wilder, by the way that account is a little older. It actually took nine fire trucks to douse the nursery." Snake said.  
"Please stop stressing I can't get a proper grasp on your heart readings Ganon." Dr. Mario said dully, "Honestly I haven't seen you in such a state since that country sent you back in several pieces after your execution."  
"The enemy was strong and there was nothing I could do to even phase him; his attacks were strong and the technique he used was weird, wasn't it Samus?" Ganon asked.  
"Indeed. Am I even needed here? I have a task to do and the sooner it's over the better." Samus said bitterly.  
"You're going away?" Snake questioned.  
"Oh, y-yeah I am sorry. It won't be for long hopefully, I'll only need to interview Sam and once that's done it'll be smooth sailing." Samus continued, blushing lightly.  
"_Those two are totally doing it._" Bowser thought.  
"_I could really go for those tacos now~Mehmehmeh._" Dedede thought.  
"Can we please just focus?" Dr. Mario complained, "If you guys focus on what you're doing next then I can focus on trying to figure out the regeneration percentages for Ganon's limbs."  
"Sorry doctor." Ganon apologised, "Snake I need to ask you to take over the mansion for the next couple of days for me, you can handle it right?"  
"It shouldn't be a problem." Snake replied, lighting up a cigarette, "Although if I get an input I need to rely some info about our benefactor which can help us out."  
"I'll stay for this." Samus said, eyes full of curiosity.  
"From the information given to us by the accounts of what's happened over the last few weeks, our benefactor is only an umbrella name. Samus determined that the benefactor is two people-"  
"I came to that conclusion too." Ganon mumbled quietly.  
"However through some research and various sources I have determined they are four people. In fact, you've met one of them, Id. Based off his string power which he called 'the threads of reality' or somethin' it shows he clearly has control over the fabric of existence which is a power that exists only with the benefactor; there are also two more who I know about due to aura spikes detected in Vincent's town not too long ago...One of the spikes there was equal to the spike where you were with Id, this allows me to say that there are another two people working along side Id and person X." Snake explained.  
"How do you know person X isn't separate from the other two?" Boswer asked.  
"Because the other two have acted. Person X has remained inactive and has been the person who communicates with us, trying to pass of the fact they are the 'real' benefactor while not showing any sign they exist; meanwhile three other figures have appeared and shown they do exist which allows me to conclude my four person theory." Snake continued.  
"Is there any clue to the identities of these other three people?" Ganon asked.  
"So far no, in fact I'd say my theory is only 20% accurate. The benefactor has the ability to warp space and reality, it wouldn't be too far beyond comprehension to believe these four figures are merely pawns or something else to further mask their identity...But if that would be correct then I am 32% sure who the benefactor and person X is."  
"And can you be willing to share that with us~Mehmehmeh?" Dedede asked.  
"It's not worth it...Plus I have a gut feeling which tells me not to." Snake replied.  
"A gut feeling that's-" Dedede argued.  
"That's fine, carry on as you will then. You can all leave now." Ganon interrupted.  
"Mehmehmeh." Dedede muttered.  
One by one all the members of the meeting left the small room, leaving only the doctor and Ganon alone.  
"A gut feeling eh?" The doctor said suddenly.  
"I trust Snake, more than I have anyone in the past...I've seen that man rise from his worst to the man he is now and I trust his gut feeling more than anything else." Ganon replied.  
As Snake made his way through the halls of the Halbred he bumped into Shulk who looked rather lost.  
"You okay kid?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, have you seen Ganon? I need to arrange a match for tomorrow." Shulk replied.  
"Tomorrow eh? Who against? I'm in charge now you see so I'll get it sorted."  
"Dark Pit."  
"Good, I've been wanting to see you two fight for a while now...You have a Naruto and Sasuke vibe to you."  
"Have you read the latest gaiden?" Shulk asked.  
"Of course, anyway I'm going to the main office so we'll catch up later." Snake said before walking off.

"Is he seriously doing that?" Link whispered, peering over the weight stack.  
"I swear if he gets blood on the floor I'll cut him." Lucina said threateningly.  
"Oh god yes, if he dares do action A which results in consequence A I will do action B which will result in a more severe consequence A." Robin whispered dryly.  
"Excuse me, I use a sword, so sorry if my threats lack a little logic when my go-to is to cut." Lucina hissed.  
"Yeah don't be a smart-ass Robin." Link added.  
The three of them were hidden behind gym equipment as they watched Marth in his critical state draw and sheathe his sword multiple times, sweat dripping off him and the boy was panting heavily. From the glimpses they got of his eyes, they were heavy and full or rage, determination and thought.  
"One-thousand eight-hundred and sixty-nine." Marth grunted as he drew the blade once more.  
"Oh grow up will you." Lucina hissed as Link and Robin began to chuckle.  
"_I need to get stronger, I'm the damn hero king!" _Marth thought, "_My draws and slices aren't as strong as Ike's but I know I am, I can't lose to him here...Since when did he get all that power? If I can learn to control my aura too then I'll definitely surpass him!"  
_"He's really being rough on himself though...Any rougher and I might cease to exist." Lucina said woodenly.  
"Did...Did you just try to be funny?" Link asked, "Isn't it like a rule for you to be cold and logical always?"  
"I'm learning to change." Lucina snapped, quietly of course.  
"You're doing good, that made me chuckle." Robin said supportively, ruffling her hair.  
"What is it you're trying to do?" Ike asked, looking down at the teens.  
The blue-haired man was ragged down quickly and pulled into hiding.  
"Look we're watching Marth train, he shouldn't be with those kind of wounds you know." Link said.  
"In that case how about you be good friends and stop him?" Ike whispered, "Why am I even whispering?"  
"Oh oh, real original there Ike." Link said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, way to nail the whole 'I'm a caring friend and why am I whispering suddenly' sitcom routine." Robin added.  
"I hate to agree with these two but they do have a point." Lucina whispered.  
"Screw you guys, I'm going up there." Ike sighed.  
"Great, now I feel like a bad person." Lucina muttered, "That's totally something I would have done."  
Ike purposefully kicked over a few weights on his way over as to force the teens to flee and draw Marth's attention; the prince sheathed his sword for one last time and took a seat, wiping the sweat from his brow he looked up at Ike while his eyes changed from cold and angry to happy and admiring.  
"Yo, what brings you to the gym Mr. Looks like he could bench-press a planet?" The boy asked, chuckling to himself.  
"I cannot help the bulging biceps, they bulge like no-one's business." Ike replied, imitating the Terminator.  
"Very good, I'm impressed. You can add an Arnold impression to the list of talents you have."  
"Hey come on now I don't have that many talents, barely even five." Ike laughed.  
"Oh come on don't be so modest, even someone like me who is absolutely flawless noticed how you, you did something flawlessly." Marth replied.  
"Dude, it wasn't that great an impression." Ike chuckled nervously.  
"Oh no I'm talking about how you effortlessly cut down the enemies I had difficulty with."  
"You're not sour are you?" Ike asked.  
"Oh no no, not at all...I'm just commending you for being flawless is all, I mean natural talent can only get me so far right?"  
"Marth seriously are you hung up on this?" Ike asked worriedly.  
"Of course not, why should I be? I'm happy and proud of my awesome friend, I've been naturally amazing at everything all my life and the one time I struggle you come in and do your thing." Marth replied with a slight hinge in his tone.  
"It's okay to not be okay at something you know Marth, there's always room for improvement you know? And besides, you're incredible...I've always seen you as a hero man, suddenly appearing and just being so, so great at everything. Marth you met one hurdle but I know you're going to overcome it flawlessly, that's the kind of guy you are." Ike said reassuringly.  
"Come on man, you're being weird I'm totally fine." Marth laughed, any trace of emotion besides joy was completely wiped.  
Ike knew this wasn't true as he looked up and down his friend. The boy's face was care-free and had a beaming smile spread across it, it was the face of someone who'd never known unhappiness ever and it was scary...But as he looked down, the prince's hands were fidgety, fingers curling around each-other and the twitching, fists forming and releasing quickly and sometimes they just hung in defeat.  
"Oh hey I was wondering where I'd find you." Shulk called as he vaulted over a bench.  
"Oh, hey Shulk." Ike said happily.  
"Sorry Mr. Elite not you I'm here for Marth." Shulk said abruptly, "Tomorrow I'm having a special match with Dark Pit and I need you."  
"Need me? For what exactly?" Marth questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"To referee." Shulk explained.  
"Referee? You know we don't have referees right?" Marth chuckled, "Pretty much anything goes."  
"That's why this is special! Just come on and I can explain, I need your eyes for this. Your flawless vision is exactly what I need." Shulk said excitedly as he quickly dragged the prince up and away.  
One the two had disappeared out of sight Ike took a seat and sighed, putting his head in his hands the man's mind began to wander.  
"_Marth doesn't hate me right? No of course not, if he did then we wouldn't have spoken just not, he can be petty like that. Even so I need to thank Shulk, he'd probably been watching and chose his words well and praised him. Marth. What's happened in your life to hate defeat so much?" _Ike thought deeply.  
Soon enough night rolled in on the day the fighters returned, though a day full of excitement and thought it mattered not when compared to the events that took place the day later. The day in which the battle between Shulk and Dark Pit which shifted time all together was drawing closer.

"Has anybody seen Marth around?" Link asked, looking around the fighter's stand for the boy.  
"Shulk asked for his help to referee the match." Ike yelled from the back.  
"Referee? That's peculiar...I wonder what the deal with that is." Robina said.  
"Shouldn't you be with Sam in the hospital?" Lucina asked.  
"I know I said I wouldn't let him out my sight but the damn doctor wouldn't even let me near him...lousy trained professional." The silver-haired girl muttered.  
"Say Pit, we don't know Dark Pit that well but he's been training you and Shulk's handed your ass to you, so who're your bets on?" Robin asked.  
"I'm not sure really, neither of them have exactly shown me their full power and I don't think they plan to show it today either...I think it all comes to who has more power which I can't guess, and how much of that power will they show today." Pit explained, "However if I'm going to say something it would be that Shulk has more physical strength while Pittoo has more aura."  
"Oh yeah, Shulk blasted you out of the arena with his kick didn't he? I'm gonna place my bets on him then." Link said.  
"I'll place mine on Dark Pit's then, when we fought the abyssal lagiacrus he didn't seem to care and even without powering up his staff it did significant damage...Even then I feel like he was holding back." Robin added.  
"Is that Marth? What's he wearing?" Zelda asked.  
The fighter's attention was the drawn to a floating platform not far away from the stage where Marth was sitting, legs tucked, wearing a black alternate of his usual get-up.  
"Oi I knew you had the haircut but is your wardrobe going through an emo phase too now huh?" Link yelled while laughing.  
"Shut up! I'll come up there and stab you!" Marth yelled back.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP THIS ISN'T YOUR TIME SLOT IT'S MINE!" Roxie yelled into the microphone, instantly silencing the toy boys," Ahem, ladies and gentlemen of all ages may I have the pleasure of welcoming you back to another thrilling battle brought to you by our wonderful and insane fighters here at 'Smash!' today's fight is a little sudden and unorthodox but it sold out in a night! Even I can't believe it, teehee~"  
"She's getting better at being an announcer, I'm definitely enjoying listening to her more." Fox said.  
"Yeah but the teehee seemed a little odd." Falco added.  
"Shut up! I-I think she's doing a great job!" Pit argued.  
"So today's fight is certainly unique and has never been a feature here at 'Smash!' before! Exciting right? Well allow me to explain the rules behind the point battle you'll be seeing here today!" She cheered happily.  
"Point battle?" Link questioned, albeit a little too loudly.  
"Yes a point battle so listen up bozo!" Roxie yelled angrily, "Ahem. So previously we've used a scoring system were once a fighter is sent off stage the fighter who did it would gain a point and the one who falls loses a point which results in a clever battle of wits, something Link is incapable of, to send the enemy off stage quickly."  
"Why's she picking on me? I'm not even in this fight?" Link whined.  
"It's what happens when you paint yourself as a jester buddy." Robin comforted, patting his friend's back.  
"But." Roxie said, a sinister smile coming to her face when suddenly she leapt out of the booth and on to the stage, "It's a lot more brutal and exciting today, so much so even I can't help myself from wanting to be part of it all on stage!"  
"Hm very dynamic and exciting." Fox said, "Worth some points."  
"Well the only thing dynamic about that was the damage to the window she just did." Falco laughed.  
"What are you two? The old duo from the Muppets?" Pit yelled.  
"The thing that makes today's battle so different is rather than measuring the number of times a fighter is sent off stage we'll be measuring the intensity of the blows delivered! That's right with our handy eye judge Marth who will judge the intensity and execution of attacks our two fighters will be rated on how much damage is given; it's a race to fifteen points with the rankings of 'Direct blow' equalling one point, 'Down' equalling two and 'critical' equalling three whole points as well ad bonus points for the intelligence of the attack and how well it was executed if Marth sees it fit. Now you're probably wondering how on Earth these fighters are going to be damaged, well that's easy because for a one and only time there'll be no Smash Zone at their arena!" Roxie explained excitedly.  
Upon the end of her explanation the crowd cheered wildly but the fighters were stunned into silence, most of their eyes widened and some of them even sweat a little before all their eyes turned to Snake who was lighting one up.  
"What the hell are you thinking with this match huh? They're going to get hurt!" Bowser yelled furiously.  
"Hmph. It was Shulk's idea and Dark Pit consented to it, naturally I should allow it on that basis. See that crowd down there? People are more savage than you think you know and they crave violence and pain for others with no care for who, I've been in actual war and seen these people first hand. Never on the front line but sitting at the back smiling to themselves as they can afford to watch lives thrown away, you think this is a natural audience? These are people who made this sudden fight sold out, they have been waiting for this...You all knew this fight not too long ago, but the Smash Zones have made you softer, isn't that why we perfected regeneration technology? Only since the creation of the zones did 'Smash!'s rating go down for children to view fights to fill them with excitement and adults came around to the sport too. Remember what it was like before this? How the rating was much higher due to the blood and violence? Kids won't be seeing this fight today, none in the audience and the tv is only showing re-runs...I'm a PR man, this fight was best suited in this way to regain this audience and make us more money. I'm only allowing it also because it is these two fighting, anyone else and I would say no. Hate me if you will but when Shulk proposed the idea to me I had to agree. It might awaken you all a little too and allow you to realise we aren't so high and mighty like we think." Snake explained, his tone was harsh and uncaring.  
"Tsk, it's all about money isn't it? This won't be something we enjoy watching when they end up in hospital, this isn't what fighting is." Zelda said coldly.  
"See? High and mighty. Respect them some more and realise something about yourself while you're at it." Snake argued coldly, "Now shut up and watch."  
The fighter's grew sick as they turned their attention back to the stage where the fight was just about to start.

"Without further explanation may we welcome our combatants for today onto our stage? Entering from the left is the God-Slayer Shulk, the fighter known for being ruthless and cocky but has the strength to back it up, a genius in his own class! Although he was utterly defeated by Pac-man...And on our right is the mysterious fighter who makes his fighting début today! Dark Pit, an angel filled with the power of evil and don't let his name fool you into thinking he's anything like Pit! This arrogant and fierce fighter is cold and calculating while keeping a level head and a 'I don't care' attitude...Even though he seems to have some compassion for his lighter half. Oh I've droned on enough, so without something flashy let's get this traditional battle under-way!" Roxie announced as she began to take her leave from stage and head towards the crowd.  
The two fighters walked slowly onto the stage, their eyes were fierce and neither of them blinked even once as they approached the other. Face to face, smirking and aura focused the atmosphere around them was heavy; its' own kind of gravity which pulled in everyone's gaze, even if they wanted to look away they couldn't, the feeling was intense and every second felt like someone slowly sliding their hand up your chest before gently cupping your neck. Link gulped and his vision became sharper as he focused aura into them, and then the rest of his body. In fact, all the fighters cloaked themselves in aura to escape the gravity of the atmosphere. The crowd who should be going wild at the feeling of blood-lust and darkness were instead stunned into silence because of the heavy atmosphere.  
"_It had to be these two, no one else could create this feeling...The feeling last felt at melee between the legendary battle._" Snake thought.  
The two fighters bowed their heads in respect slowly and then raised them in complete silence. _Clap_. Suddenly there was a shock-wave as huge cloud of dust rose, whatever happened being too fast for anyone to see, the fighters and crowd shielded their faces from the force and as it died down they set their sights on the two swirling holes in the cloud of dust. At opposite ends of the Colosseum the fighters were perched on the tip of the walls, still dead set on staring down each-other.  
"Heh, there was a lot of aura in that." Shulk said as he shook his hand.  
"Your physical strength is nothing to laugh at either." Dark Pit replied as he wound his arm and held his shoulder.  
"G-gees you guys c-couldn't you even wait until we sent you away to fight?" Roxie announced nervously.  
"Sorry!" Shulk yelled apologetically as they leapt back onto the stage.  
"Honestly what brought that on?" Roxie sighed.  
The two got face to face again and exchanged words wich only they could hear.  
"You didn't blink." Shulk said.  
"Neither did you, you bastard." Dark Pit said, smirking a little.  
The stage began to glow and with a flash of light they were gone. On the private gamepads, given to everyone as to see the action close up, and on the huge hologram screens a roulette of stages appeared and rapidly it spun around, flashing images of different places it would take place.  
"_Incredible._" Robin thought, "_Even with the invisible barrier the force of their attack broke through and reached everyone, but even with that speed everyone could tell that one blow meant nothing. It was weak, we could feel it, is that our aura telling us our bodies telling us we could withstand that kind of attack...If that's the case then the Smash Zones, no, I-I need to see after before I draw my conclusion._"  
It was then that Robin became the only one aware of why this fight three finally arrived at their battlefield, it was a large vast grassland with huge cliffs and pillars of rock; Marth was seated on a pillar of rock not too far away from the two who stood still as a circle barrier surrounded them. Marth looked around the area in interest until he noticed towering over them in the background was a huge, mechanical structure which peered down at them.  
"Tsk, it looks like you got the home ground." Dark Pit muttered.  
"That's the Guar Plains stage! Shulk's home-town not being too far below the huge area you see it is situated on the huge nature reserve called the Bionis, however this area became sealed off for us to use freely and boy do we get some great views all-right! Would you look at the Mechonis in the background, if you think the scale of their battleground is huge then remember we're only stuck to a small radius for this fight, we haven't seen the full plains and even this area is small compared to the more complex sections of the Bionis! Wow!" Roxie announced.  
"If you two are ready then please separate to opposite ends." Marth yelled, the two did so as Marth took a coin out of his pocket, "The second that this coin hits the floor you may begin the battle. I remind you that there is no Smash Zone so please restrain yourselves and remember if death occurs then I will have to execute the other, you consented."  
"Looks like I'll have to hold back even more now." Shulk said cockily.  
"It's a good thing I can't die, even holding back with all I can...He'll never see tomorrow." Dark Pit said coldly.  
_Clink_.

In a fraction of the second the coin hit the ground the two fighters had already kicked themselves off the ground, almost gliding slightly above it, Shulk down low and Dark Pit raised high; the second they came within range of each-other, Shulk kicked his right leg out and took a crouching position while raising his arms like a boxer, Dark Pit bent his right leg in front of him and his left was stretched out behind him as he brought his right arm into the air. He bent his fingers like claws and thrust his arm down as Shulk began to rise and throw his left fist towards's Dark Pit's face, the two attacks passed each-other with the dark angel's attack above Shulk's, and both narrowly missed their target faces as the fighters tilted their heads out the way a little. When the two were finally standing level again they'd gotten extremely close and their arms entangled as they continued their path, they came to a stop with the force pushing wind into the other's face and against the ground which made the grass dance like crazy; without caring for the other's arm the two already started their next attacks as both pushed out their elbows at the same time, but in the same second they noticed this they instantly kicked away and gained a slight distance before purposefully stopping themselves. To them this failure of exchanges expressed one thing, neither of them would play defensively; if they were to block it then it would be with an attempted attack and not a cowardly body barrier. Upon their escape from each-other their arms locked briefly before they pulled them back and once more went on the assault. Shulk stepped forwards and threw a left punch as Dark Pit started to bring around his left claw attack to counter, suddenly the God-slayer let go of the fist and simply raised his arm to avoid the counter; Dark Pit went on the attack as he lowered the counter while it was swinging in front of him and thrust his left claw-like hand down towards Shulk's stomach, quickly seeing this Shulk raised his knee which made contact with the bottom of his opponent's wrist and pushed it up and away. Now it was his time Shulk went for a right jab at the dark angel's face however with a small flap of his night-coloured wings the dark angel retreated a little and brought his right leg up in a kick which pushed the fist into the air. Shulk now with his left arm, right arm and left knee raised in the air he stared at his opponent who was mid-back flip and moving his arms back to their original position. Suddenly Shulk dug his right foot into the floor and pushed his leg back he then slammed his left foot onto the ground, clasping his hands together and brought them down like a hammer; with another flap of his wings the dark angel forcefully finished his flip and took a stance similar to Shulk but placed his wrists together and thrust them up at Shulk's hammer attack like the Kamehameha. The force of the impact of Shulk's clasped hands against Dark Pit's palms created a dome of pushed wind around them which grew and picked up grass, the blades swirling around them. Dark Pit uncurled his fingers and brought them down to trap Shulk's hands but he'd quickly unclasped them, bringing them back Shulk leapt back a little and looked Dark Pit up and down. Even now the two still have not blinked once. Shulk ran around the side of Dark Pit and leapt up at him, bringing around his left leg for a kick but the dark angel raised his left one for a high-kick, their ankles met for a second before they both pulled their legs back immediately; Shulk fast fell but instantaneously rose up from the crouching position and imitated Captain Falcon's two kick attack (Up Smash), Dark Pit leaned to the side of the first one and leaned back to dodge the second. After the attack Shulk was left hunched over the ground but not letting up he dropped himself forwards into a push-up position with his legs tucked under his chest, he then kicked out his right leg. Dark Pit felt the wind in front of the kick he then pulled himself forwards and leapt up slightly at the same time, standing on Shulk's outstretched leg with his right one, he then raised his left leg high into the air and brought it down towards the boy's back. The second that Shulk felt Dark Pit's foot on his leg he pushed against the ground with his two hands and left foot, spinning him around to face up to his opponent while in free-fall. Shulk then slammed the toe part of his feet into the ground and pushed up, as he rose he grabbed Dark Pit's foot and pushed it down between the gap between his legs making the dark angel fall towards him as Shulk brought his left fist up; Dark Pit quickly grabbed Shulk's fist and turned it upside down with a twist of his arm before pushing off it and into the air, flapping his wings once more and landing safely away from Shulk who took a boxing stance. The timer hit ten seconds and they blinked.  
"No hits, zero zero." Marth yelled.  
"You blinked." Shulk said cockily.  
"Shut up, so did you." Dark Pit replied.  
"Does this mean we can have some banter now while we fight?" Shulk asked.  
"Keep talking like that and I'll crush your throat." said cockily.  
Despite the exchange the two gave in the first ten seconds, the fight did not last a second longer than ten minutes because of the fifteen point rule however it was clear to the fighters who witnessed each and every movement that, if given the entire Bionis and Mechonis as the arena, there was no point system and if the two did go all out, the battle would last for more than ten days and both structures would be completely destroyed before the fighters would.

Two-minutes and ten seconds pass. Up to this point neither Dark Pit or Shulk have landed a single attack on the other, however in this time they have attempted 1,000 attacks on each-other, it was at this exact point Shulk began to think. **  
**_"In terms of hand to hand combat I am definitely better than him, however his aura and morphology allow him to make movements and give him advantages that I can't follow or counter properly. In terms of how I'm using my third best fighting style so if I'm going to land an attack I need to jump to my number one combat method." _Shulk thought as he jumped back from an exchange.  
The time reaches two minutes thirty seconds in.  
"Hey Yaoi senpai, I'm afraid I'm getting serious now so I'll finish this battle off in no time." Shulk yelled as he reached his left arm back and grabbed the handle of the Monado.  
"Say what you will but I will be the one winning." Dark Pit yelled back.  
Once more Shulk ran forwards at Dark Pit and focused on the Monado, without talking he activated speed and the boy was cloaked in a blue glow. The dark angel, who noticed the shift in Shulk's aura, advanced at Shulk too but before he could get ready for an attack Shulk disappeared and reappeared in front of him while throwing his right fist at him; Dark Pit blocked the attack with his right claw-hand but before he could even attempt to make a counter Shulk had pulled his right first back and once more threw it forwards but his opponent swung his elbow around which caused Shulk to smirk. Dark Pit grimaced as he realised that now he was in a state in which none of his four limbs could be used to block the next attack, taking advantage of this Shulk brought the same fist back and for the third time threw it forwards.  
"Third time's the charm!" He yelled.  
"Like hell it is!" Dark Pit barked as he flapped his wings and moved back.  
Despite this it wasn't enough as Shulk leapt off the ground as he punched, the momentum carrying him forwards and finally his fist made contact with Dark Pit's face. In the Colosseum the crowd went wild with cheering upon the first successful hit however Marth narrowed his eyes as he observed. Instantly after Shulk's fist hit Dark Pit's face the dark angel brought his leg around in an attempted kick but Shulk brought his legs up and kicked off the kick, allowing the force of Dark Pit's kick to carry him further back. When the two landed they both glanced up at Marth who shook his head.  
"No point." Marth called.  
After Marth's call the Colosseum went up in a mix of 'boo's' and cheers and arguments quickly erupted all over the place.  
"P-please everyone calm down!" Roxie yelled, "T-There'll be a reason for this!"  
"It's because it was ineffective." Robin said into the mic.  
Roxie had made her way back into the announcer's room were Robin had suddenly appeared.  
"W-why are you here?" Roxie asked.  
"To help with battle narration and certain calls." Robin explained.  
"A-ah I see, thank you, so would you care to explain why no point was given despite the direct blow?"  
"It's simple enough really, as we can see Shulk has used the art speed which clearly boosts his speed by insane amounts by focusing the aura at his feet; however, the trade off for this art is that his physical attack strength is reduced severely. Shulk's punch, while it landed, was simply not enough to earn a 'Direct blow' call as the intensity of the attack was far too poor. The only thing I'm surprised about is that Marth did not award a point for execution." Robin explained calmly.  
"There you have it folks! Straight from the best battle tactician and analyst Robin, despite his valiant efforts Shulk does not deserve that point." Roxie announced.  
"It's a good thing he went there to back her up huh Pit? Your girlfriend would be in some trouble otherwise." Ike said.  
"Y-yeah, I'll have to thank him later." Pit said, a little distracted by the match as he watched Shulk charge in with speed and retreat after attacks were exchanged.  
"Shield!" Shulk yelled as Dark Pit's right claw-fist attack came closer to his face.  
The second hit of the match went to Dark Pit but yet again Marth did not call for a point; due to the lack of sound from Marth, Shulk instantly did a back-flip kick but Dark pit leapt back a little and managed to dodge to extremely slow kick.  
"Come on now turtle boy is that all you got?" Dark Pit snickered.  
"Please." Shulk said as the yellow glow around him faded, "I'm just warming up, buster."  
"Don't call me that!" Dark pit yelled as he leapt at Shulk.  
Shulk's body was cloaked in a purple glow and he too leapt at Dark Pit. The dark angel bit his lip with anger as he realised how foolish a mistake he just made as he raised his arms in an 'X' shape to block the punch Shulk slugged at him; the impact of the attack made all the dust on Dark Pit's bracelets burst into the air and the sound of the '_thud_' f the blow deafened him a little, despite this it was Shulk's eyes which widened in surprise. Dark Pit smirked as he quickly brought his left leg up to kick Shulk but the boy leaned back while in the air to dodge it, not giving him time to change arts or get away the dark angel spun around and flew above Shulk and raised his leg before bringing it down; Shulk quickly kicked off the air and brought his foot up where it hit Dark Pit's, a small shock-wave came from the force of the contact, Shulk winced a little while Dark Pit growled and leapt back, he landed not too far away while Shulk landed on the ground below and winced once more. Shulk looked up as his opponent flew towards him while thrusting his right claw-fist forwards, Shulk brought his right arm all the way back and then lashed out. The side of Shulk's fist collided with Dark Pit's fingers, as they connected the ground below cracked as clouds of dust erupted upwards from the cracked ground; instantly after they collided Shulk lifted the Monado off his back and swung it around however Dark Pit stamped on the ground which caused the rock to fall into the ground a little. The suddenly change caused Shulk's attack to come off balance and allowed Dark Pit to retreat in time.  
"Down!" Marth suddenly called.  
"What?" Link yelled from the stands.  
"Two points go to Dark Pit, zero-two!" Marth called.  
Once more the crowd burst into two sides as confusion spread.  
"U-uhm Robin, please could you give us some insight to why this call was made when clearly no one went down just then." Roxie asked nervously.  
"It's because that call wasn't for that last attack, it was for the one prior." Robin explained.  
"H-huh?" Was the general reaction of the crowd.  
"Like a good referee Marth didn't make the call while the two were engaged as to not distract them, so once they separated it appeared as if his call was for the last attack when it was for the attack prior."  
"Oh I see...I still didn't see anyone go down for that attack thought." Roxie said.  
"It was extremely difficult to call but I agree, you see a 'Down' is called when a fighter is pushed to the floor by the attack of another and pain is inflicted; when their two kicks collided in the air Shulk winced a little as his feet weren't empowered by buster and then it looked like Shulk just fell when in actuality is was the force of Dark Pit's kick which caused Shulk to hit the ground, it was only thanks to the way Shulk kicked that he landed on his feet." Robin continued.  
"Wow that is a hard call to make, but I need to ask this! Shulk is far physically stronger yet despite this Dark Pit's kick was more powerful and Shulk's buster empowered fist did nothing to Dark Pit's fingers, why?" Roxie asked.  
"This is more complicated." Robin sighed, "Fighters can manifest and focus aura however there is a third technique called condensing which is incredibly rare and not everyone can do it, it allows 100% of aura and kinetic energy to be used in an attack meaning there is no wasted energy and the bodies power is extremely increased. Shulk's buster art does a forced version of this however, Dark Pit is a rare individual who can use this ability to empower himself to a level where he can beat Shulk's physical ability."  
"S-seriously? Is there anyone else who can do this technique?" Roxie stuttered in amazement.  
"Yes, the four Legends. That's it." Robin said finally.  
The whole Colosseum was stunned into silence upon Robin's remark as the idea quickly went through people's heads. Shulk and Dark Pit were on the same level as the four Legends in aura capability.  
"There's one last thing I need to ask about, why doesn't Shulk use the Monado for more of his attacks like just now or why not use both his arms?" Roxie asked.  
"I've been working with Shulk for a small while about the Monado actually and I can explain this simply. Shulk's left hand is stronger than his right one and the Monado can only use arts when Shulk is holding it; Shulk's combat style is at best when he uses his arts however he is a fist-fighter mostly who is also an expert at sword style fighting, believe it or not Shulk's at his strongest fighting style currently as he's using his right hand while using the strength of his left hand to hold and withstand the Monado's arts by acting as a funnel. The style is not as flexible as just sword or just fists but it is the one Shulk can use the best."  
"Incredible, it's amazing we have such unique fighters here. All this action and we're only five minutes in!" Roxie giggled.  
"Looks like I'll be doing a clean slate with this victory then, even with your art changes it's not helping." Dark Pit grunted as his fingers hit Shulk's fist.  
"Don't think that way, because I'm about to completely annihilate you." Shulk said cockily.  
Shulk rushed in at Dark Pit with speed activated and jabbed at the Dark angel who just barely leaned out of the way of each attack as they went by, adjusting to Shulk's speed and adjusting the condensing of the aura at his legs and feet Dark Pit was quickly catching up to the level of the Monado's aura manipulation. Shulk leant in on his next jab and changed in to an elbow attack which Dark Pit ducked under and rose on the other side of Shulk's arm, thrusting forwards once more; Shulk leaned back on his heels just narrowly dodging the attack and leaned out the way before bring his fist side-on towards Dark Pit's face. The dark angel didn't even flinch as he expected the weakness of the attack but on instinct he glanced as the attack, he saw three arms come at him and then from the other side was Shulk's fist coming at him; rapidly Dark pit leant into the three Shulk arms as he felt three blows to his face and he avoided Shulk's real fist.  
"_He launched three attacks on one side before going to hook me on the other, the pain they added up wasn't bad but did I wince I can't remember? At least I dodged the fourth attack!" _Dark Pit thought.  
His attention was drawn in front of him now were there were almost hundreds of after-images of Shulk's right fist coming at him, the dark angel's eyes quickly glanced all around the as he brought his wrists together like before.  
"_A wall of after-images isn't a bad tactic. It sets the opponent on edge as they can't tell were the real person is and thus allow themselves to be hit by the attack and then more because of how fast the enemy can moves; however, these are after-images so like frames in a movie each one is slightly different to the rest like its' own person, own universe. I just need to identify the most current looking one and predict where he'll be next, he can launch as many of these as he wants but I can snake him out with this...There!" _Dark Pit thought as he stepped forwards and thrust both his hands.  
Along their path they hit nothing. From the side Dark Pit noticed Shulk suddenly appear and a kick heading directly towards his side, there was no way he could defend it in time but the distance between his body and Shulk's foot was far too small to launch any more than one attack now; but then the glow around Shulk's body turned purple and once his foot made contact with Dark pit he could do nothing but wince, the combined power from the left over momentum of speed and the original force of the kick was enough despite not being boosted. Shulk didn't stop there as he vaulted over Dark Pit's shoulder and drew the Monado.  
"Backslash!" Shulk yelled as the blade expanded and scraped down Dark Pit's back.  
The dark angel was smashed to the ground and then sent rolling away as dust and rubble followed.  
"_How fast can that sword allow you to go? I launched two attacks, the other one being an after-image as a fake out, and he managed to get out of the way of both and get to me; on top of that he could change arts quicker too but, I'm almost adjusted. The fact he went around me tells my attacks were coming at him quickly and he needed to get out the way quickly, I guess now I'll have to get serious." _Dark Pit thought as he pushed off the ground mid-roll and stood up.  
"Two direct hits, one down and one critical plus three for execution, ten points awarded! Ten-two for Shulk!" Marth called.  
"Now look who's taken the lead eh?" Shulk said.  
"It wasn't bad, but I told you I will win this." Dark Pit said coldly, summoning his staff.  
It was at this point, when the staff was drew that the flow of time had been permanently set and the events it leads to can only be feared for the worst.  
"Wow at five minutes and thirty seconds in Shulk draws a huge lead and is only five points away from victory! I can't see how Dark Pit will bring this one back, I really can't!" Roxie yelled excitedly.

Six minutes.  
"Buster!" Shulk yelled in frustration.  
The God-slayer charged at Dark Pit quickly and swung the Monado with bounced off the long stick of the staff that held like a cane, quickly acting Shulk brought the Monado around to his left side and tried to hit him once more but the dark angel leaned back and spun the staff around in his hand and bounced it up so that his hand slid down the pipe as he firmly grasped it before swinging it down at Shulk who used the side of the Monado as a shield and the force of the blow pushed him back against the ground. In the last thirty seconds Shulk had gone from sure-fire winner to being dominated by his opponent, the second the staff came into play Shulk had to go on the defensive and switch to just a sword to deal with the range.  
"Having difficulty?" Dark Pit asked.  
"A little yeah, I haven't really felt something like this in ages!" Shulk said excitedly as he slammed the Monado against the gold scope of the staff-rifle.  
Dark Pit pulled it back and then held it like it was a rifle but despite this rather than shoot he simply thrust forward with it, using the golden tip spike like a fencing sword. Shulk leaned to the right and left of the thrusts to dodge but they were getting faster and harder to read; he needs to go on the offensive and now, tracing the thrusts carefully he looks for the opportunity and then, he ducked below and went to the left of a thrust. As he rose up off the ground he placed his hand oh the shaft of the staff and went to vault over it, swinging the Monado forwards with his left arm; Dark Pit simply scoffed a little and lowered his staff before quickly moving it and then raising it, pushing the nozzle directly against Shulk's neck.  
"You see buster won't cut it here I'm afraid and on top of that you're slower when you use it, it's unfortunate but I've reached your Monado speed now." Dark Pit said coldly as he took the shot directly at Shulk's neck.  
Shulk cried out in pain as he was pushed back into the air, he gripped his neck tightly as he began to couch up the red liquid before landing on his feet just about.  
"Critical, three points to Shulk! 10-5!" Marth yelled.  
"Oh dear, Shulk couldn't even get close this time around! The buster which made him stand equal to the gifted talent of the genius Dark Pit isn't working as well for him now, what's your input Robin?" Roxie said.  
"Dark Pit was always a little behind Shulk in hand-to-hand combat during the fight but now he has a weapon he seems extremely familiar with, in fact it's like it made him stronger! Due to the extra range if provides, the multiple ways to hold it and various functions it has, not to mention the fact Dark Pit has gotten faster and the staff in coated with condensed aura, Dark Pit gained the upper hand. Shulk to keep up with all this has had to switch to his lesser fighting style which he is good with but not the best, pure sword and unfortunately that isn't working for him." Robin contributed, "He'll need to try and find an art which matches the situation perfectly."  
"There you have it folks! This is a battle of choice and skill, will Shulk choose the right arts and is Dark Pit's skill enough to outmatch Shulk?" Roxie said enthusiastically.  
"_He's right, I need to find the right art to use but even so I need to do slightly more than that if I want to keep up with both his speed which exceeds mine in normal form and his skill with that weapon." _Shulk thought.

Seven minutes.  
"Jump!" Shulk announced as a green glow surrounded him.  
"So you want to take this to the air do you?" Dark Pit chuckled.  
Shulk leapt at Dark Pit and brought his blade down, it expanded as it came down but the dark angel took both ends of his staff in hand and blocked the slash with the golden scope section once more, his left hand holding the nozzle end of the staff he then pushed against Shulk's slice by swinging with his left arm. Shulk was pushed back a little but the landed his feet on the ground and jumped back a huge distance in defence before leaping forwards and this time slicing upwards as the blade expanded; Dark Pit tossed the staff into his right hand were he grabbed the handle end and wielded it like a blade, tilting it sideways as they collided and blocked the attack. The momentum from the jump was still carrying Shulk in the air so he quickly lashed out again but Dark Pit hopped back with one foot and blocked it again, and again and again until Shulk was flying forwards through the air unleashing as many slices as possible while Dark Pit blocked them as he hopped back slightly. Shulk could feel the momentum start to run out so he grabbed the Monado with two hands and brought it down, countering the attack the dark angel spun his staff around like rotor blades and when the two attacks hit Shulk was sent spinning in the air while Dark Pit let go. The black-haired boy quickly grabbed the staff like it was a cane once and and brought it back to behind his back, while Shulk had his back to Dark Pit he quickly thrust the Monado behind him as it expanded creating a large blade of blue energy yet it was ineffective as the dark angel leaned out the way as he stepped forwards and swung his right arm; once Shulk had fully turned around he saw the long shaft of the staff come forwards his face so he kicked off against the air as hard as he could to gain as much distance as possible. Even if it hit nothing once the attack was over the force of it puck a huge, deep crack in the ground in front of Dark Pit.  
"_Should I take this to the air? Jump would allow me get away safely if need be but he is an angel still, those wings really aren't for show and he's a sniper too so he doesn't even need to come after me. Dammit_" Shulk thought as he stared at his opponent.  
Dark Pit launched himself at Shulk, spinning the staff in his hand until he held it at the bottom of the staff so it was like a club now and as he drew closer he brought back so he could swing it upwards. Before he could get too close Shulk leapt high into the air, the dark angel smirked, gaining distance but Dark Pit followed and once more he began to spin the staff around until, he held it like a sword. Shulk brought the Monado down as Dark Pit whipped up the staff and it smacked into the blade of the Monado, sparks rained into Dark Pit's face but even so his eyes didn't look away from Shulk's even once. The two bounced away from each-other slightly, seeing this as a chance Shulk jumped off the air and got some distance, Dark Pit quickly spun the staff around and took a few pot shots. Shulk faced the Monado side on as the think but powerful arrows assaulted him, the sound of them against his sword was like a murderous rainfall, it was then one arrow flew right past his eyes and shot past a little curl of his blonde, shaggy hair. Dark Pit flew forwards quickly but Shulk acted and jumped off the air around his opponent, again and then again; randomly moving all over the place so Dark Pit couldn't follow him and the more he jumped the faster he got.  
"_Interesting, he's using the power of jump to increase his speed and use those momentum empowered attacks, it's not a bad plan._" Dark Pit thought.  
Suddenly Shulk darted at him like a bullet as he slashed but the dark angel simply used the shaft to direct the boy and the attack away, allowing him to quickly get back to jumping around more; however, Dark Pit had no intention of allowing is as he spun around the staff and looked down the scope.  
"This tactic isn't bad Shulk, but it's one flaw is that it isn't a fast as speed." He said he took the shot.  
The sniper arrow hit the Monado and caused Shulk to go spiralling out of control but he quickly jumped off the air once more and got higher and he raised the Monado above his head, looking down on Dark Pit.  
"Back-slash!" He yelled as he plummeted towards him.  
Dark Pit held back a chuckle as he took another simple shot which hit and caused Shulk to go out of control; following up he flew up quickly and grabbed Shulk's face before dive-bombing straight down towards the ground, he couldn't resist at the speed he was suddenly going. The sound of the wind grew louder and more painful the faster they dropped until finally when they got closer to the ground he spun around and tossed Shulk up a little, spinning his staff he then whacked Shulk in the face while holding it like a club. As he went flying through the air the God-slayer coughed up more blood before he slammed into the ground and began to roll along it for a while, coming to his senses Shulk managed to stop rolling and bring himself to two feet.  
"Critical plus down! Added five points, ten-ten!" Marth called.  
"Looks like we broke even doesn't it?" Dark Pit said cockily.  
"I guess so, I'll need to step my game up some more for certain if I'm going to compete with you fully." Shulk laughed.

Eight minutes.  
"I hope you're ready Dark Pit, I'm going to make things a little more intense this time." Shulk said as a blue light surrounded him.  
"I see." Dark Pit replied with a smirk.  
"Speed!" Shulk said as he swung the Monado, the blue light grew more intense and Shulk's aura increased.  
"_So he'd been holding back more than I thought then, good, even now isn't hear his full power but it's enough." _Dark Pit thought, "_The energy is a lot less rough around him and it feels purer._"  
Shulk made a run at Dark Pit and swung the Monado as it extended, Dark Pit sighed as he blocked it with the scope.  
"We've done this song and dance before Shulk, it's not amusing any more." The dark angel said.  
"Isn't it?" Shulk said while smiling.  
Dark Pit's eyes widened as he saw many after-images start to appear and he could feel hundreds more attacks on his staff in an instant yet when he looked at Shulk the boy was only pushing his blade against the staff, not launching multiple strikes. It grew more and more intense and the clanking of metal got louder and more frequent, he couldn't figure out how Shulk was doing it, was he moving too fast to see? No, he'd feel the sword move, so then what? The more the thought about it the more the more it annoyed him, furiously he spun his staff and as he did multiple flashes of blue light appeared and they flew everywhere; cutting the ground around him and even hitting his shoes, Shulk raised his blade like a shield as he protected himself from the random slashes. Dark Pit waved his staff around to block each and everyone until it seemed to have ended.  
"It's called chrono trigger." Shulk said.  
"Stupid name." Dark Pit muttered.  
"Using the Monado's ability to control ether and speed I simply attack a good few hundred times and then rather than it all come at once I use my ether to slow down the other slices so that it can rain upon you." He then explained.  
"Even stupider technique, unfortunately things like that won't work." Dark Pit said.  
"I know, but I thought I'd try it regardless!" Shulk yelled as he charged.  
When he came close he dropped to his knees and slid along the ground while slicing with the Monado which allowed Dark Pit to easily block it with the shaft of the staff; the boy quickly kicked back with his heels and then firmly planted his feet on the ground before thrusting his blade forwards which came to no avail as the dark angel used the golden spike at the bottom of the staff to push the blade way; Shulk pulled the sword back and leapt up, swinging his foot around which Dark Pit blocked with his left arm but Shulk swung the monado down, with a flap of his wings the dark angel dodged it but then Shulk pushed down on the handle which caused it to lift out the ground and the blue energy beam pulsed out; Dark Pit used a shot to disrupt the energy for a second while he just managed to lean of the way in time before he thrust the golden spike at Shulk once more who lifted the Monado up and stabbed it into the ground, as the staff went through the hole in the Monado, Shulk kicked off the ground and unleashed a flurry of kicks as he came close to his opponent. Dark Pit wasn't phased as he rapidly moved his arm and blocked all three different attacks, pulling back staff with a spin he then swung it upwards and hit Shulk like it was club; against his own will more blood forced itself out of his mouth when Dark Pit lined up the nozzle of the rifle with Shulk's chest.  
"You know it can do a little more than sniper arrows, you tried your best there but I told you I'm better!" Dark Pit said coldly, letting a large busrt of purple aura shoot out from his staff and hitting Shulk in the chest, the God-slayer fell to the ground with his chest smoking.  
"Double critical and down! Dark Pit wins 18-10!" Marth yelled loudly as he ran over to see Shulk.

Immediately as this happened in Doctor Mario's treatment centre.  
"Doc we're losing him!" A female doctor yelled.  
"No we're not! Come on Ganon, what the hell happened?" Dr. Mario yelled.  
Inside his tank Ganon was thrashing around wildly and screaming as he witnessed the end of the battle between Shulk and Dark Pit. Memories of the fight between Roy and Mewtwo came flooding back to him and then the thoughts, feelings and horror of that day came hitting him hard; his whole body felt hot and his chest began to hurt significantly but there wasn't anything he could do.  
"He's undergoing a heart attack doctor!" A nurse yelled.  
"What the hell Ganon, this isn't you come on!" The doctor yelled as he started to push multiple buttons on the machine.  
Ganon's limbs started to regenerate quickly as the the healing liquid slowly turned purple.  
"Get out now!" Dr. Mario ordered, waving his arms around.  
Everyone fled as they were told to leaving just the doctor and Ganon alone, he placed his hand on the now clouded healing tank and let out a deep, heavy sigh.  
"Ganon...You've got so much darkness you're even making healing liquid toxic." He said sadly.

Later on that night in the hospital Shulk was sitting in a hospital bed next to Sam while everyone was gathered around.  
"You're seriously not even like in critical condition after that?" Lucina asked.  
"No, my body could handle that easily and the two of us were holding back so he posed no threat." Shulk replied.  
"But you were thrown all over the place and seriously smashed to pieces." Link laughed.  
"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Shulk laughed, "He showed off more than me so that's why he won, if I'd shown off some more I'd have killed him out there."  
"I hope not." Sam laughed, "It'd be bad if you weren't here."  
"Oh yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks." Shulk said happily.  
It was then the curtain around the beds was drawn as Snake made his way in and looked around at the small group gathered around the beds.  
"Uhm, I...I need to speak to Shulk. Alone." He said calmly.  
"Sure, you can come back in ten everyone." Shulk said.  
The teens left quietly with cold stares at the man and slight expressions of guilt, Snake went over to close the curtain between Sam and Shulk but the boy stopped him.  
"No no you can leave it like that." Shulk said.  
"But then both Sam and Robina are here." Snake groaned.  
"Sam I don't mind but you won't get Robina away with anything." Shulk chuckled.  
"Sure, whatever." Snaked sighed as he sat down, "So are okay then?"  
"I'm fine, if anything I should ask if you're okay, I can imagine everyone gave you a hard time." Shulk said apologetically.  
"It''s fine, I'm the PR guy remember? I'll disappear soon enough and everyone will forget it." Snake replied.  
"Forget what? That you sold out two fighters for more money?" Robina said, putting on a wounded tone.  
"Robina it wasn't like that, let me explain." Shulk interrupted.  
The previous night in Ganon's office.  
"I refuse Shulk, I cannot allow this fight to happen with those rules! Both you and Dark Pit could get seriously hurt." Snake barked.  
"Ha, him hurt me." Dark Pit laughed, "Unlikely."  
"Snake listen after the prymid hunt some of us got pretty disheartened by our abilities and other fighters are still complacent with their abilities!" Shulk argued.  
"That's good, let them be complacent and those disheartened will cheer up with training. That's how it works Shulk we aren't in a war!" Snake yelled.  
Shulk remembered his vision of the mansion falling from the sky and the fire that danced along the ground.  
"That's what we thought, we thought we were strong enough but when we went into the world we got hit by reality. The fighters feel too safe. If they ever fight someone leagues ahead like that guy who dismembered Ganon you think they'll be okay? No there aren't any smash zones around out there!"  
"And you think this fight will help them? No Shulk, it'll only make them more scared! Seeing actual pain and suffering during battle won't make them want to fight at all." Snake sighed, "That's what it's like with armies Shulk, when they grow too much to peace the slighest conflict will terrify them-"  
"Exactly! I know what the Smash Zones do Snake, they deserve to know! Because tomorrow neither of us are going to be critically injured because we're a lot stronger due to the smash zones, but we don't need them! No one does, they need to feel real fighting to get better." Shulk interrupted.  
"If I may, I agree with Shulk. The fighters have noticed their increase in ability outside of the Smash Zones but aren't changing for it, because they don't feel the need to get better reality wise...They've gotten better at show fighting but in actual combat probably not." Dark Pit added.  
"So what? I'm just going to let you two fight it out then with no protection and you'll awaken their inner passion?" Snake asked.  
"At best. I promise you Snake that this will help us all, it's the only way and soon enough it will be the system norm again." Shulk replied.  
"...Fine." Snake sighed, "Because it is you two specifically I shall allow this one match, however this meeting did not last this long; you two came in, suggested it and I immediately said yes to the idea. If anything goes wrong or the benefactor disagrees with it then only I will take the blame."  
"I can't allow that!" Shulk yelled.  
That yell hurt him, more than anything else but not in the normal way shouting strains your throat, it felt like something slithering around his neck and getting tighter by the second; Dark Pit had become more attentive and was quickly glancing around the room to see anything he could. The air felt thicker, the walls slowly started to creak as Ganon's desk became cracked and then black tendrils of aura became visible to the pair, the thick, wriggling manifestations came from Snake who had eyes that would scare even Ganon.  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" Snake said coldly.  
"Heh, I'd have to say no." Shulk chuckled.  
"That's pretty pathetic. Trying to scare us like that but we both know you wouldn't hurt us." Dark Pit said calmly.  
"I could never hurt the family Ganon gave me, I owe that man everything and what matters to him will matter to me even more." Snake said happily.

"I see, so that's what happened." Robina said guiltily.  
"It had to be that way. I realised it last night being a PR man but regardless I did not want everyone to reflect about the match the way they are." Snake said sadly, "You all see yourselves as somewhat evil now or twisted, it's times like this when aura runs rampant, but yet you also realise you're fighters and soon you'll feel right. I just regret the present is all."  
"I'm sorry. It's my idea and one day I'll take full responsibility." Shulk said apologetically.  
"But what about the Smash Zones?" Sam asked suddenly.  
"That's just like you to pick up on the right points in a story Sam." Robin said calmly as he walked into the space, "It's obvious that Snake knows and Shulk just stated his knowledge but, and I hope I don't sound too much like a smart ass-"  
"Too late." Robin muttered.  
"I think I figured out more than either of you." Robin said cockily.

**The sudden realisation of the Smash Zones paints something sinister which has been lurking since their creation and even leads to future events, what are they? What comes next week? A terrible fate awaits us all, I hope you'll be here to witness it. Sorry if this ended poorly or the length bothers you, I don't know why but 13 hours went into this and too much writing too. The thing reset, lost paragraphs and glitches caused Dark Pit's name to disappear so if a name seems missing that I've missed then that's the reason. I hope you enjoyed it, I promise it won't be this long for a long time. See you next Wednesday.**


	59. Chapter 59-A Terrible Fate

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.**

**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz and Lil' Pink Headphonez  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

"Why is it I exist? No matter how many days I spend doing what people call living, I can never find the answer to why I continue to drag my existence around; it seems merely a hopeless attempt at trying to get closer, closer to the one we call our saviour. It is suffering, day after day, the endless turmoil of repeating and repeating. Is there any point? No. Yet why is it I am still here? Why is it I exist? No matter how many-" Shulk said grimly.  
"SHUT UP!" Link barked, "You're a little boat sick, get over it!"  
"You don't understand." Shulk groaned, lying on a bench.  
The boy's face was painfully pale, eyes distant and every so often the sound of his stomach would be unbearably loud; whenever this occurred Shulk's body jolted around and like a cuttlefish his face changed colour to green.  
"I hope Shulk will be okay." Sam said worriedly as she looked over from the side of the ship.  
"He'll be fine, he slays Gods remember? I'm sure he'll be just peachy." Robina answered, not even the slightest concern was in the tone of her voice.  
"We're getting pretty close aren't we?" Sam said excitedly, "Termina looks to be an amazing place from here."  
"It's certainly beautiful I agree, not as much as you though." Robina said smoothly.  
Sam's face became flushed and her eyes averted Robina's gaze, she couldn't help but take a lock of her now mid-back length hair and curl it around her finger in embarrassment.  
"S-shh, don't say stuff like that. You know I can't handle compliments well." Sam whined.  
Robina chuckled before ruffling Sam's hair and looking into the distance, a smile came to her face.  
"You reckon we could do king of the world over there?" She asked.  
"I don't think so, we could probably get in loads of trouble...Plus aren't you being kept in order by Lucina?" Sam replied.  
"Yeah yeah don't remind me, I'm still not happy about that." Robina said before pouting.  
"You two look like you're having fu~n." Palutena said with a smirk as she slid her way in-between the two.  
"We were before you stepped in the way." Robina huffed.  
"I'm not in anyone's way." Palutena said before turning around and lifting Sam's face up, playing with her hair a little, "Am I Sam?"  
"W-well, I was kinda happier being held by Robina." Sam said nervously.  
Robina stood triumphantly while Palutena frowned a little. Then her eyes lit up and a mischievous smile spread across her face, acting quickly she wrapped one leg around Sam and pushed her body against the trans-girl, Sam didn't have any time to react but simply become more flustered and seize up.  
"Get off." Robina said calmly and quietly, her aura was completely black and her eyes had lost any emotion.  
Still smirking, the Goddess stepped back and let the couple embrace each-other once more.  
"Honestly, you used to be so cute and possessive but now you're just scary." Palutena sighed before smiling once more, "She must really love you, she's gotten a lot better at asking me to stop teasing her. I won't though because she's too cute~"  
"You already have a girlfriend! Leave mine alone!" Robina yelled.  
"I know." Palutena sighed, "But I can't tease Rosalina and play with her the way I do you too, she's much more reserved and incredible."  
"D-don't you think she'd be mad the way y-you're doing this?" Sam stuttered as she started to slip back into awareness.  
"Our relationship is pretty open you see, we're not bound to simple rules like you." Palutena said cockily, "We admire each-other so much that we can go toy with and do whatever we so wish with other women."  
"That's fine but just stay away from my...kitten." Robina said with a smirk.  
The normal reaction takes place in which Sam goes into meltdown and hides her face against Robina's robe, the girl smirked at the Goddess who simply rolled her eyes.  
"What a good pet you've trained. It'll be so much fun to try and break her." Palutena smirked.  
"Whatever, we have the strongest love alive and we won't surrender to you." Robina said confidently.  
"Luma!" A little star creature said as it fell into Palutena's arms.  
"E-eh Luma?" Palutena said, flustered by the sudden appearance.  
The Goddess turned around to see a tall women, light blond hair that covered half her face, in a long blue dress walk towards her with a sweet smile. Palutena threw her arms up in the air and cheered as she ran towards her, wrapping her arms around the woman tightly before kissing her on the cheek.  
"My sweetness." Palutena said.  
"Hello dear." Rosalina replied happily, pressing her nose against Palutena's.  
The two let go of each-other before walking hand in hand to the front of the ship before they gave each-other passionate kisses.  
"It should be exciting today, I've never been to Termina before. I wonder what it's like." Rosalina said curiously.  
"It just looks pretty green really and I wouldn't look forwards to too much. Link never shuts up how grim this place is when he plays Majora's...But I quite like the creepy aesthetic." Palutena replied.  
"I know you do Ms. Spider Web." Rosalina chuckled.  
"H-hey you can't say that." Palutena stuttered while blushing.  
"If you say so." Rosalina said softly, "We should stop at some cake shops while we're here, Link said it's a must if we ever go to Termina."  
"Cake shops are boring though~." Palutena moaned, "I wanna explore some ruins or something. Termina's big on them too."  
"I'm sure we can do both, after all it's not like we'll be too busy or eat every cake."  
"Nonsense! If you're going to eat cake you have to commit, if we go to a shop we eat all the cakes!" The Goddess announced boldly.  
"You'd get fat if you did that."  
"Is that a bad thing? Are you saying you wouldn't like me if I was fat?" Palutena asked angrily.  
The Goddess felt her head be tapped gently as her partner smiled sweetly at her.  
"Of course not. I like you as you are, just don't eat all the cake, it's reckless and dangerous. You need to stay more grounded." The space-woman said.  
Every word was said with such confident sincerity and care for her, Palutena was a little lost for words and before she could try and argue, once more she was kissed gently.  
"P-pfft stay more grounded, t-this coming from the woman who flies in space casually." Palutena said stubbornly before pouting and looking away.  
"You're a Goddess, you can literally go anywhere at any time." Rosalina laughed before starting to walk away, "I'm going to go get some cake."  
"Eh? You're getting pre-cake cake? You just told me off for suggesting to eat a lot of cake." Palutena argued.  
"I don't get fat, luma gets my fat, you on the other hand can gain weight."  
"Oh that is it, I am going to eat all the cake now and when I'm fat and passed out you have to carry me!" The goddess whined angrily before linking arms with Rosalina.  
"Whatever you say." Rosalina responded, rolling her eyes.  
Sam and Robina watched the couple make their way to the inside of the boat, laughing to themselves about Palutena's behaviour which was odd compared to her flirty and antagonising behaviour.  
"She seems much happier when she's like that." Sam said calmly.  
"She does. I'm happy for her, truly, she may be annoying and busty but she deserves it." Robina added.  
"What does her being busty add to it?" A confused Sam asked.  
"Because it attracts your eyes and that ticks me off." She growled.  
"I'm sorry." Sam said quickly.  
"Don't worry about it." The girl laughed evilly as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and leant in until their lips almost touched, "Because I know that you belong to me ufufu~."  
"Can you not?" Sam whined.  
"No, I enjoy messing with you!" Robina laughed cheerfully as she rubbed her cheeks against Sam's.  
Sudden Shulk ran past them and towards the edge of the before tilting his head over, it was promptly followed by a violent coughing fit and the sound of something spewing.  
"Ew ew ew that's gross." Sam whined as she held to Robina tighter.  
"His projectile vomit isn't going to magically rebound up here and heat seek onto you." Robina said.  
"You don't know that! The future isn't set!" Sam moaned.  
"That's right, she understands it." Shulk said weakly, "She's really-oh God!"  
The boy quickly threw his head over the side again as Link burst into a laughing fit.  
"Way to activate the vomonado!" He yelled over mockingly, "Ow, hey!"  
"Be nice now, he's our friend Link." Zelda scolded before flicking her partner once more.  
"Come on babe don't hurt me, it's just banter." Link laughed as Zelda playfully flicked and pocked him.  
"Banter?" She asked.  
"You don't know what you just did." Lucina groaned as she face-palmed.  
"Robin we have a A-1-1-3 Delta!" Link yelled.  
"You mean a banter bomb?" Robin asked excitedly.  
"A banter bomb." Link nodded.  
"Banter."  
"Banter."  
"Banter."  
"Banter." Link said profoundly.  
"Stop saying that!" Lucina barked.  
Robin pulled out the Levin sword and as it became cloaked in small streaks of lightning various low sounds came from it, a rhythm, a low, base-like beat came from the sword. Link started to click his fingers to the rhythm and move around energetically when suddenly the sound of saxophones boomed through the air, the shy darkened, an artificial-looking mist rolled onto the boat and multiple coloured spot-lights rose into the air.  
"What the heck?" Robina questioned as she looked around.  
Suddenly a microphone dropped from the sky and landed in Link's hands as he took in a deep breath.  
"Banter! It's the spirit of bros, I said banter! You wouldn't understand it you hoes, I said banter! It's a thing we men do! It's how we, bond, with each-other." Link sang.  
"Banter! It's more than a joke, I said banter! It's a sweet as diet coke! You can try it, there's only one way! You can have a cheeky Nando's!" Robin sang in tune.  
"It's fun to have a bit, of banter you know? It's fun to have a bit of banter, you know?" The two sang in unison.  
"Somewhere out there, musicians are rolling in their grave." Marth sighed.  
"Isn't the original version of this your jam?" Ike asked.  
"How are they doing this?" Sam asked in amazement.  
"There isn't a God." Robina said grimly.

The sounds of the music started to quiet down as the ship pulled into the port of Termina's main city, the fighters on board dragged their tired, musically-drained bodies onto the wooden pierhead.  
"Fifteen. Fifteen musical numbers about banter, when did they get the time to write this?" Zelda groaned before she flopped to the floor.  
"I don't even care, the laws of common sense don't apply to those two." Lucina added as she too flopped to the ground.  
"Please carry me." Sam whined as she latched onto Robina.  
"I got you kitten, I'm suprised you didn't die after all that...THE EXPLOSIONS WERE A BIT MUCH DON'T YOU THINK?" Robina yelled furiously.  
Link and Robin walked off the ship, completely black and hair all over the place.  
"Nah, nothing is too much for-" Link was saying when he was suddenly hit on the head with a frying pan.  
"You say that one more time." Peach said terrifyingly as she strolled past, covered in honey and chicken feathers.  
"Where'd we get the hot air ballon of clowns from by the way?" Robin asked.  
"Mmhnn." Link murmered as he shrug his shoulders.  
The group of friends met up together quickly, some looking more impressed than others, taking in the scenary and looking at the eccentric city ahead of them while talking about what they were going to do that day.  
"I say we don't split up for once." Link said.  
"I'm taking Robin away from you after all that. I'm not nearly dying twice in one day." Lucina said bluntly.  
"Sorry love." Robin said apologetically before kissing her hand.  
"It's fine." She sighed, "But I'd still like a romantic day with you."  
"You know, I've never been to Termina dear." Zelda said softly.  
"I've never taken you here?" Link asked with a surprised tone, sudddenly his eyes began to well up before he weapt in a stupid fashion, "I'm sooo sorry d-deaaaarrrr!"  
"It's okay, we'll just have a date day too then." Zelda chuckled.  
Link grabbed her hand promtly and quickly started to drag her away, determination in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face.  
"Wooo! We're going to have a super special day!" He cheered happily.  
"W-wait Link!" Zelda yelled with surprise.  
The group watched as the two disappeared into the busy streets of the city, Zelda's yells were slowly getting quieter.  
"If it's any suggestion I think we should go to the mask festival." Marth said, "There, I contributed."  
"A festival would be pretty nice actually." Lucina said to herself as she linked arms with Robin.  
"Count me and Sam out, I've decided we're going cake shopping." Robina said boastfully.  
"But isn't that what Pa-" Sam said before squealing as Robina rushed her away while digging her nails into Sam's neck.  
The group stood and stared for a small while before shrugging it off and started to make their way into town. Clock Town was a loud a vibrant city, granted due to the festival, with people cheering and talking happily with the different performances, market stalls were stacked up with masks of all kinds from all over the world, the mix of sweet &amp; spice aromas traversed the air on a mission to enter our protagonist's noses and even the sky seemed colourful as many kites occupied it.  
"This place is too cheery." Marth groaned.  
"It's hurting my eyes." Sheik said unenthusiastically.  
"You guys are being far too miserable. Look around would you, it's a nice day, the people here are happy and even we're having a calm day now Link's gone off." Ike said with hope.  
"Oh yeah, because even without Link things go swimmingly well." Robin said sarcastically.  
The group continued to go further into the labyrinth of market stalls and salesmen, finding that the further they ventured into the market the more and more they were harassed by mask salesmen. Accents they couldn't understand, being bombarded with words and groped all over as they were trying to be forced to look at the products at hand. With Robin's quick wit they some how managed to get through wave and wave of salespeople until finally they were corned by a tall man in a violently yellow suit; he had head of messy medium-length light brown hair, a disturbingly wide grin across his face and beady eyes that somehow stored a lot of kindness and passion.  
"Ah, yes, hello. My sweet, sweet children can I please off you a mask?" He asked while holding a bright green object, with every word was a completely new facial expression.  
"Not really, we kind of just want to go and have-" Robin was saying politely.  
"Theeere's, something in your wallet. Some, thing...Sorry you were saying?" The man said eccentrically.  
"Just about how we're going to just slip past and carry on with our day, sorry." Ike said apologetically.  
The group slid around the man who was just creepily staring at them with excitement and superiority.  
"This mask, it'll be the one you want at the end of the day! Am I God?" He said to himself.  
"Tsk, what a freak." Marth said rudely.  
"I don't know, he doesn't seem too bad. He's passionate and exciting so that's something right?" Shulk said.  
"He seems like someone who once was fun and exciting but now is just kind of washed up and clinging to stuff that made him likeable." Robin added.  
"Whatever the case I just don't want to be hassled by another salesperson." Lucina sighed.  
"Now now don't say that." A nasally, creepy voice said from the shadows of the alley.  
The group's attention was pulled towards the darkness of the alleyway were the creepy and disturbing, yet somehow alluring voice brought them closer.  
"God-dammit." Robin muttered, "Look, we don't want what you're selling, so allow us to mask our presence to you and move on to have fun at the festival. Thanks." Robin said with an annoyed tone.  
"But the masks _are_ the fun of the festival." The voice said, "These masks have their maker's heart and soul poured into them, the sweat and valiant efforts of the crafter pushed into every crack, all the strokes have a thought and meaning and most of all these masks. They have all of their maker's _E_m_O_t_I_o_N_."  
The group felt a chilling aura slowly slither up their skin, grasping their entire bodies and dragging them forwards; it was a chilling aura that had seized them and the feeling of darkness was overwhelming.  
"Dammit, this is stronger than nosferatu!" Robin groaned.  
"I can't grabbed my sword." Lucina growled.  
"Ike undo your seal!" Marth barked.  
"I can't do it, this aura is too constricting!" Ike yelled.  
The group felt themselves be lifted from the ground and rapidly pulled into the darkness of the alleyway; each of them felt something cold clasp their face and soon after their bodies began to stiffen, everything began to feel a litter number and their heads heavy. The glimpse of light that was once miles away suddenly grew closer and then they were thrown out into the world, landing on the soft grass floor that lay on the outskirts of the city; Robin was the first to pull himself together as he grabbed his head, looking around at the now suddenly overwhelming sized buildings and trees which surprised him, he felt cold. Wooden. Looking at his hands he realised the terrible fate that had came upon them when a light chuckle came from the dark alley. Two bright orange eyes stared at him, the green pupils were hypnotising and evil seemed to flow from them and as out of the shadow was a slender figure with a hugely insane sized backpack laying on his upper spine. And a purple, heart-shaped mask.  
"You're the mask salesman from Majora's!" Ike yelled in surprise.  
"No." Said Robin with a hint of fear, "That mask. It's the real Majora!"  
"Why thank you for recognising me." The man said creepily, "It's not often that people recognise this any more weirdly enough, well that will soon _change, _when I bring suffering to this place."  
"What's wrong with you? Why do this to us?" Lucina asked him.  
"How long would it take before you tried to stop me?" Majora responded.  
The group, now in the form of deku scrubs, nodded at each-other and spoke about how it made sense.  
"Well it would have taken more than this." Shulk's voice said from the darkness.  
The Monado stabbed through the salesman but it was like cutting through a ghost as Shulk walked out, completely unchanged.  
"How did you avoid me?" Majora asked angrily.  
"My aura is pretty strong, there's no way yours would have had a real hold on me." Shulk boasted.  
"Hmph, you aren't the kind to take this as a moral duty anwya. It's fine if you're left." Majora said before backing into the darkness, "You know how alone a mask is without a face?"  
"Majora!" Deku Robin yelled.  
The being disappeared into the dark alleyway while everyone else just stood there in awe of what had transpired, stuck as plant beings they felt everything go a little dimmer. Shulk shrugged his shoulders as he looked down on his smaller friends and began to make his way out of sight.  
"Shulk, where are you going?" Deku Marth yelled.  
"Away. There are some pretty interesting creatures here on Termina, I'm going to study them for a while, you guys look fine with your situation so I'll leaf you be." Shulk replied.  
"Shulk if you think you can just leave us like this you're bark-ing up the wrong tree." Deku Robin argued.  
"Well if you really want to find the root of your problem find Link, he'll know where Majora is." Shulk said unenthusiastically.  
"Can't you just keep a phloem character Shulk? Some times you're nice but sometimes you're not, why?" Deku Robin asked seriously.  
"Look if we keep this conversation up I'm gonna sigh-lem." Shulk said with a smirk.  
"I can't help it, but if you continue the way you are I'll apo-blast you a new one!" Deku Robin said threateningly before chuckling.  
The two then burst out laughing and fell to the floor, rolling around in hysterics with the pun humour they just exchanged.  
"We're doomed." Deku Marth said.  
"You mean bloomed?" Deku Ike said, "Ow!"  
Deku Shiek brought her arm back from hitting her fiancée and cleared her throat.  
"Shulk is right about this one, if we're to return to our normal forms then the best bet we have is to go speak with Link." She said authoritatively.  
"Right, we'll find him easily! He can't have gone that far." Deku Robin said determinedly.

-Meanwhile somewhere that far-  
"Why are we on a snowy mountain?" Zelda shrieked.  
"I don't know!" Link yelled loudly, "But it's fun right?"  
"Totally!" Zelda cheered happily.  
-Back at the outskirts of Clock Town-

"If you're going to find them I'd do it quickly." Shulk said, "Reading up on this place I found that they have a variant of wolf species that specifically hunt Deku masked people."  
"Why is that a thing? What evolutionary benefit does that specific criteria bring to their survival?" Lucina asked, "Does this happen often?"  
"Thanks Shulk, we'll be careful, I want to be able to hold my sword again soon." Deku Ike said happily.  
"We're really just going to brush over this one? A huge plot hole in our world that is ludicrously specific to this situation we're in, really?" Deku Lucina asked with a little more concern now.

"Say ahhhh." Robina said sweetly as she slowly lifted a spoon towards Sam's mouth.  
"Hey come on, that's embarrassing isn't it?" Sam laughed.  
"Think of it as less embarrassing and more of a visual confession about how much I love you." Robina countered.  
"If you say so then." Sam said with a smile as she took the spoon in her mouth.  
To her surprise Robina didn't pull the spoon back but instead pushed it forwards a little more, she quickly opened her mouth and leant back.  
"I am not doing that here." Sam said sternly.  
"Awww come on~ It's funny, you get so red and adorable." The girl teased.  
"I-I'm not a toy you know, I'll probably get done with this one day." Sam huffed.  
"No you won't." Robina said confidently as she grabbed Sam's hands, "Because I own, you _are _mine and I will never let you go. I know you're not a toy, you're my pet, I adore you and will never cast you away. You can try to run or leave if you want, I won't mind..." Sam shuddered as she suddenly felt the girl's hand gently reach around the base of her neck, "Because I'll bring you right back to me."  
She looked down at Robina's hand which hand no intention of retreating, Sam let out a deep breath and leant forward into Robina's grasp while blushing and a small glimpse of fear in her eyes.  
"I'm not going to leave, I love being in your grasp." Sam said happily, "Being without you makes me feel so sad and down, it'd be crinimal to leave."  
"Crinimal?" Robina laughed.  
"Yeah like a robber." Sam said in a confused tone.  
"Criminal." Robina laughed, "It's pronounced criminal."  
"I'm saying that! Crinimal!" Sam whined.  
"Oh stop it, please! This is as good as the time you thought uvula was a country!" Robina cackled.  
"I can't help that both it and Yugoslavia sound similar!" Sam argued.  
"No, no they don't, I can't breathe." Robin continued to laugh before leaning over the table and hugging her, "You make me laugh so much, I can't help but adore you. You're cutest from this angle below me, like you're at my feet."  
"S-stop talking like you're better than me, this isn't that night time!" Sam said before puffing her cheeks out.  
"I'm talking like this because I am better than you, my sweet pet." Robina whispered smoothly before kissing Sam's nose.  
"Stop it!" Sam whined loudly which caused Robina to laugh loudly.  
A couple of tables over Palutena and Rosalina were sitting peacefully having cake and coffee. The Goddess sat there with her head in her hand while staring at the young couple while gritting her teeth before she stood up.  
"Shut up you're being too loud!" Palutena shouted over.  
"Fight me!" Robina yelled over.  
"Don't make me!" The Goddess yelled angrily.  
Palutena felt a small tug on the side of her dress, she turned to see Rosalina looking up at her with a sympathetic face which was begging her to sit down; she reluctantly sat back down and rolled hey eyes and bit her lip.  
"Are you going to be okay there?" Rosalina asked.  
"Why are they being so loud?" She groaned, "I bet she's just here to piss me off, It's fun to toy with Sam but I don't want her to the extent she does."  
"That's not what you spoke to me about." Rosalina said calmly.  
"Oh don't start. I suggested Sam and Robina, you said Peach, which won't happen ever. The girl's a possessive maniac. It looked like she was going to choke her, in public, is that a thing you do in public? No it's not." Palutena argued.  
"Love works in strange ways, look at us, we have that affection but we still want other people too." Rosalina said.  
"Love huh?" Palutena smirked.  
"Oh bleh." Rosalina said childishly, "Just eat your cake."  
"Oh no I'm not gonna eat this cake." Palutena said, imitating the childish tone, "I'd get fat remember?"  
"Babe." Rosalina sighed.  
"And I don't wanna get fat do I?" Palutena carried on.  
"Babe." Rosalina chuckled.  
"Because otherwise I'll be like Peach when she doesn't wear a corset." Palutena laughed.  
Rosalina looked at her with absolute fear, her eyes looking at just over the girl's head; Palutena gulped and then turned her head slowly to see Peach standing there with a blank face. Palutena darted to the floor quickly and began to bow.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She screamed, "I didn't mean it, r-really, there's nothing wrong with your body regardless of it's size! I-I just said it as a reference, I really wasn't mocking you Miss Peach really! Please forgive me."  
Peach bent down and placed left hand on Palutena's right cheek and smiled a little, the Goddes smiled too.  
"Awww, am I about to beat a bitch?" Peach said happily.  
Quickly Peach brought her hand back and slapped Palutena straight in the cheek, the Goddess smashed into the floor and continued to tear through the ground while breaking into multiple tables, hitting Robina and crashing through the large window. Peach is a character who many people first ignored when she joined the fight in the Smash mansion many years ago, this is because her aura was incredibly below average and as such she was never feared; however, upon her first match everyone was horrified as they learnt she was the physically strongest fighter in all the mansion, to this day that still stands.  
"Oh so you wanted to go did you?" Robina yelled angrily at Palutena.  
"I didn't do that on purpose but you know what, now it's come to this I think I will!" Palutena yelled.  
Suddenly a corset made out various metal of cloth flew through the air and hit the girls in the face, it draw everyone's attention to Peach, who was being censored by a large Luma from Rosalina, who was no dressing back up again.  
"You stay right there! Once I've finished getting changed I'm going to beat you to death!" Peach yelled.  
"What the hell did you do?" Robina asked.  
"Said something that sounded like I was mocking her body." Palutena explained nervously.  
"Dick move." Robina said while flipping Palutena off.  
"Oh shut up, I did not mean too!" Palutena yelled.  
"Ready!" Peach yelled.  
The princess had her hair tied up and wore bandages around her hands like a fighter, she wore a sports bra and shorts which showed off her large thighs and chubby belly which hung over a little; as she punched the air it sounded like a crack of lightning and there was a small gust of wind with each one.  
"I hate having to limit this." Peach groaned as she kicked off the ground, even with the restraint her food completely made a huge hole in the floor.  
The two girls dived away as Peach's fist flew past their faces and smashed into the ground. First there were multiple cracks which expanded and grew like a spider's web before there was a huge burst of dust as the whole street caved in a little.  
"Ahhh why is she so strong?" Robina screamed.  
Sam stared at the scene outside with wonder and disappointment as a brawl broke out, Rosalina sat in the seat opposite her.  
"Cake?" She asked.  
"Sure thing." Sam said happily before turning to look at the kerfuffle and began to think, "_Even with the effect of the Smash Zones they'd end up with broken bones with the slightest touch from Peach_"  
In her mind the events from a week prior began to flow freely.

"It warps away the damage?" Sam asked with amazement.  
"Yes." Robin said with a nod, "Smash Zones are special spacial barriers that take the intense strains our bodies should feel and warps it somewhere else. I don't know where though as all that energy can't just disappear, granted this technology bends the laws of physics to an extent but it can't really break them..."  
Snake just stared at Robin intensely, being cautious on how to react to the explanations. It wasn't that he was wrong, it was quite the opposite, but what bothered Snake is that Robin may be the smartest person he's ever met; he knew that Shulk had conducted research into the Smash Zones which allowed Shulk the real knowledge but that took time, Robin on the other hand took little bits of information and managed to come up with an over-the-top theory which was accurate. It felt like listening to a younger him, it was then he felt a desire to protect. A strong one. It was a hunch but somewhere inside him Snake knew that the fighters would need Robin at some point to figure something out.  
"The question is, where is our damage being taken and who's allowing themselves to be beaten this much? The technology behind the Smash Zones are many, many years ahead yet we have them here and now...Someone provided them, these training wheels so we can get adapted to real fights like shown today but why? Why do we need to experience real fights, Snake?" Robin asked.  
The soldier let out a deep sigh before lighting a cigarette and taking in a deep breath.  
"You can't smoke in here." Robina growled.  
Just then there was a spike in Snake's aura and he blew out a suffocating smoke-screen which had the fighters gagging and those who could move raced to the window, once it cleared Snake was gone.  
"Damn, I wanted to ask him more than that." Robin muttered.

Suddenly the sound of a loud howling grabbed Sam's attention, and the attention of those in the streets, as a group of small Deku people came running down the street. Each one resembled a fighter a little bit.  
"Heh, who knew Deku plants could cosplay." Rosalina said.  
Not noticed by the townspeople and fighters who were too involved with their own actions, the sky became a dark purple as swirling cloud formed.

"Oh look, purple clouds of swirling evil." Deku Robin said, "How original."  
"You think it's Majora?" Deku Ike asked.  
"It can't be anyone else, though this whole lightning thing was so 2002 with Skyperia, real step down from crashing the moon." Deku Marth added.  
"Can we please take this seriously." Deku Lucina scolded, "Regardless of what's going on we need to stop Majora!"  
"Yes I agree." Deku Shiek said, "But at best we can twig him to death."  
"Please don't take their side." Deku Lucina sighed.  
"Not true you could also birdo them, you spit seeds right?" Link asked, his voice a little muffled behind the yellow mask.  
"Way to reference the past and what a genius line that was too, well done." Robin said sarcastically.  
The group of Deku fighters ran alongside Link for a while before they stopped.  
"What the hell are you doing?" They all yelled in unison.  
"Eh? Isn't it obvious? I'm going to stop Majora!" Link said confidently, "With this mask on my speed increases so I'll make it there before you guys and win!"  
"Where were you? We flew all around the damn city." Deku Marth asked.  
"Oh well I was in my old mask workshop with Zelda when she noticed one was missing, Majora's specifically." He explained.  
The sound of howling got louder and louder until a pack of wolves became fully in sight. The black fur that had a purple glow to it like late twillight and the fierce light of their eyes like locked on sights was able to bring some fear to the fighters, Link turned around and rapidly ran towards the wolves.  
"Link!" Deku Robin yelled.  
"Worry not for me." Link said profoundly, "This is merely the path I have chosen for myself, you guys must be the ones to beat Majora if you wish to return to normal form, please remember my sacrifice but forget the suffering it will bring me, because I have done this for you."  
The Deku fighters forced their heads to face towards the clock tower in respect and honour to Link, their target in mind and they were determined.  
"Why is it I feel slightly less serious and stupid than normal?" Deku Lucina sighed.  
"We had to have a wind down week at some point, too much dark plot ruins a good story." Deku Shiek said.  
"Heh, I can handle a few oversixed kitties, it shouldn't be too hard." Link said cockily as he ran towards the dark beasts.  
"They're wolves you moron." A familiar voice to him shouted over.  
"They're what?" Link shouted in surprise as one leapt on top of him and took him to the ground, "Oh God no not wolves, help, help the hero!"

Some time later the group climbed the clock tower until they came to the top room, a huge open space with pillars towering above the small Deku people and in the middle was Majora; standing there, his menacing orange eyes and twisted purple body emanating madness.  
"It looks like he ditched his body." Lucina said.  
"Yeah, he's a lot more powerful like this...This is going to be a fierce battle that will push us to the edge, we may die here due to his magic power being so intense." Deku Robin warned.  
"That's _riiight_, you know that you can't win. _Especially like that_!" Majora screeched, "Right now I am the strongest one here, you won't stand a chance. I've won now."  
"Pfft, shut up." A voice laughed from the shadows.  
Majora looked around in surprise before a bright yellow light shone above his head, blinding him into quivering a little before he felt a tremendous weight bare down on him; it felt like a huge pushing him down made from multiple strands of aura, smashing him into the ground before raising him up and slamming him back again and again and again and again.  
"That magic." Deku Sheik said with interest.  
"Heh, it's nice to be the tall one for a change." Midna chuckled cockily while leaning on Deku Shiek.  
"Damn it, T-twillight princess!" Majora groaned before Midna's huge arm of hair raised him up and slammed him down again.  
"I said shut up didn't I? Honestly, you really think you can win in a stand off against these people? Ha! Trust me, me doing this is being merciful because I'll end it a lot faster than they will." She cackled, a sadistic smile started to form as she smashed the screaming Majora into the floor more and more, "Link, hurry up here!"  
"You're using too much aura on your hair, these things are hard to control now." Link yelled as he rode into the room on one of the shadow wolves.  
"Oh they were Midna's wolves." Deku Lucina said.  
The hyrulian rode forward on the wolf before leaping off it and plunging the master sword into Majora's chest, the being lashed out but Link blocked the attack like it was nothing; the masked fiend shrunk into a ball of purple ooze with the mask laying on top of it, Link reached down to grab it but the slim leapt into action and wrapped around Link's arms.  
"I've won now hero! You're seized in my trap so you may as well give up." Majora laughed.  
"You know, the last time I fought you I was a kid...I'm not that weak any more you know?" Link laughed as he turned to mask to face the window.  
"Oh so you are giving into desire now? _Yes, put me on!_" Majora said evilly.  
"Nope, I'm also not alone now, isn't that right Zelda?" Link said with a smirk.  
"Zelda?" Majora asked.  
The being felt a sharp blow to it's mask as an arrow of light hit it, cutting it straight through the middle and breaking it right in half; the eyes of the mask glanced around wildly and twitched with pain as it felt its' spirit start to fade, the purple liquid lost it's life and started to droop off Link.  
"An arrow of light...The blade of evil's bane...This power, it's new and stronger...Link, this isn't over! Today may have been yours, but next time I will be stronger! I will not underestimate you again, my bo-" Majora said weakly before the spirit went free.  
"Link!" Deku Robin yelled happily as he ran over to him.  
"Robin!" Link yelled back with open arms.  
"You moron!" Deku Robin yelled as he leapt up and smashed into Link's stomach, "How the hell are we supposed to return to normal now you beat him?"  
"I-I lied about it, Midna can fix you." A winded Link moaned as he fell to the floor.  
"Oh yeah Midna, why are you here?" Shiek asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm your new manager." Midna said seriously.  
"Eh?" Everyone said at once.

**So this was a fun, nonsensical and obviously rushed chapter which I hoped you enjoyed. Some madness, music and probably one I've had the most fun writing! Let's see if you get all the references to songs and people in this ^.^ Oh, Midna's the new manager? Wait but what about Snake and Ganon? Guess you'll have to find out next week on Smash On! Or will you? I mean, there's a little curse that affects our fighters which causes trouble...Like the curse of pirates, maybe they'll find someone who knows about Pirate Curses? Hope you tune in next wednesday! 14 weeks until war! **


	60. Chapter 60-Dreamworks

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.**

**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz, Lil' Pink Headphonez and Milo  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO MAYBE INTENSE SCENES THAT MAY DISTURB OR HURT YOU IN SOME WAY, IT'S A HEADS UP AND IT'S TOWARDS THE END SO BE CAREFUL! (THIS IS A ONE TIME THING PROBABLY)**

"No no no no, you can't make me!" Link argued as Zelda tugged on his arm.  
"Come on babe." Zelda groaned, "We all have this standardised test to do, you may as well just face it!"  
"I don't wanna do tests, what's the point? We fight and stuff, why bother with stupid tests?" Link argued.  
"No one wants to do the tests but it's just something we have to do." Robin said calmly as he strolled past.  
"Easy for you to say, you'll just pass it with little effort!" Link yelled.  
"Naturally." Robin said cockily.  
Link started to thrash around in Zelda's grip before breaking free, rushing past Robin and heading to the exam hall. The two looked at each-other and sighed as they paced after Link. Meanwhile a few corridors away Lucina was waiting impatiently for Robina to come out of her room, aggressively knocking every so often and sighing loudly.  
"Helloooo?" She yelled, "Planning to come out any time today?"  
Further down that corridor there was a slow creaking noise as a closet door opened and the white-haired girl quietly tip-toed out; not even a second later after fully coming out Lucina had dived down the corridor and had a tight grip of Robina's cloak.  
"What were you doing in the closet at this hour in the morning?" Lucina growled.  
"I-I wasn't doing anything, really." Robina said nervously, averting her gaze from Lucina's.  
The girl let go of Robina and stepped into the closet, looking around it wasn't anything special and just had your standard supplies in it but looking down there was something of a bed-spread.  
"Did you sleep here?" Lucina asked.  
"Maybe." Robina replied.  
Lucina got down on the bed, pondering why her friend would sleep here when she has her own room, she looked to the side and noticed a clear hole in the wall which she then looked through. She could see directly into Sam's room were the girl was just putting her shoes on and about to leave for the test. Lucina quickly got up and grabbed Robina, waiting for the sound of Sam to pass by and when she did.  
"What the hell is this?" Lucina asked angrily.  
"Well it's not like you'll let us sleep together, I have to keep a track of my sweetheart's actions somehow at night." Robina said sweetly.  
"Robina, this is creepy and wrong, you know this isn't right!" Lucina hissed, "You love her don't you? Then have some trust in her, Sam loves you, she wouldn't hurt you or go behind your back."  
"I know that, but I need to make sure she's always safe and mine." Robina argued.  
"Again, have some faith in her. Sam's strong and can handle herself just fine." Lucina sighed, "Honestly, do I have to make sure you go to your room at night?"  
"How many times?" Robina said quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"How many times have you had Robin come back to you either seriously injured or close to death?" She continued, "I've always been this way. Ever since Sam came here I would follow her at a distance and send at least thirty texts an hour to myself, pretending it was to her, but I didn't want to scare her so I held myself back. I let Sam think I wasn't too obsessive or that I didn't adore her as much; however, she came back to me again and again being seriously damaged and that one time she came back being close to death...I knew I couldn't hold myself back."  
"Robina." Lucina said softly.  
"I love her so much! I won't allow her to be hurt and no matter what you all think we still work, we do! We argue and laugh and hug and joke but because I just happen to be a little more passionate I need to stop or change? Sam knows I was here last night, she's good at sensing aura, and she didn't do anything...She knows I'm a stalker yet...She still loves me. Doesn't that mean anything or show you something?" Robina cried.  
"I-I'm sorry...I really don't agree with what you're doing, it's creepy, but...If that's how you two work for now then I have no right to intervene." Lucina said apologetically, "She may quarrel about this sometime later but I'll let that come, I'm sorry tried to get in the way."  
The girl paced past Robina and slammed the door behind her. Robina stood there in silence for a small while and then sunk back against the wall, beginning to cry.  
"Lucina, dammit! Stupid Lucina dammit! Why'd you have to say those things? Am I odd? Am I a freak? Why can't I just love the way I do? Why?", The girl curled up some more when the door opened slowly and Sam walked in.  
She smiled sympathetically and got on her knees next to Robina, patting her head gently.  
"It's okay." She said calmly, "Sssh, you don't have to cry."  
Robina grabbed Sam tightly and buried her head into Sam's chest. Outside the closet Lucina stood there quietly listening to the two, crying softly.

Outside the cafeteria, which had been converted into a huge test hall, the fighters had gathered to prepare themselves for the first ever standardised test.  
"I can't believe this I'm forty-somethin' doing a stupid test, it's degrading." Mario complained.  
"But little big brother you'll get it over and done quickly then right?" Luigi replied.  
"No Luigi, we're old and can't remember general knowledge like...Do you know when the fourth mushroom massacre happened?" Mario replied arrogantly.  
"17th of March to 26th of June in 1906." Luigi recited from memory.  
"Shut up." Mario huffed.  
"You know it's pretty stuck-up of you to expect just mushroom kingdom history." Zelda ranted, "Hyrule has a pretty rich history too."  
"Well excuse me Princess." Mario said with a stuck-up tone, "What about that huh? Isn't that part of your rich history princess? Eh? Shut up."  
Zelda clenched her fist and walked the other way, saving her anger so she could destroy him in the tests, she saw her group of friends and decided to join them.  
"Hey, how are you guys feeling about this?" Zelda asked happily.  
"We're gonna ace this babe, team us okay?" Link said confidently.  
"And how do you suppose you'll do that?" Robin scoffed, "Did you put on some perfume with smarticle particles?"  
"...How did you?" Link said in amazement.  
"You cannot be serious, that is literally a plot from a Disney show!" Robin yelled.  
"It was a very good one at that though!" Link argued.  
"Regardless of how good the suit life on deck, complete collection now £25 at all good retailers, was it won't help you here!" Robin pointed out.  
"What was with that? Are we being bought out?" Ike asked.  
"How else do you think Nintendo got the rights to sell Disney infinity on the Wii U?" Sheik yawned, "It's too early for a test, I cannot be bothered with it."  
"It needs to be done I'm afraid, no one gets to escape." Midna huffed.  
"Eh? You too?" Zelda said in amazement.  
"Apparently you need so much IQ to actually run this place, that's what Snake said anyway." Midna explained, "Oh Link, Fi needs to take this too."  
Everyone froze and looked at Link with threatening eyes as the Hyrulian slowly unsheathed his sword.  
"Heh, tough crowd huh?" He laughed nervously as the Master sword began to glow.  
It was then that the spirit stood there and looked around, it was the small Twillight Princess that drew her attention.  
"Ah, if it isn't little cow, it is a pleasure to meet you once again." Fi said calmly.  
"It's good to see you too, how about we shake hands?" Midna said cheerfully, offering out her hand made from hair, "Oops, I forgot sorry...The same reason you can't get a date, no hands."  
The tension between the two caused all the other fighters to gulp, everyone was amazed by the way Midna was able to speak back against Fi who no one seemed to be able to get to.  
"Hey, have you seen Lucina?" Robin asked.  
"No." Ike said apologetically, "Speaking of, where's Sam and Robina?"  
"They'll be here soon enough I imagine." Link said, "Hey how about we place some bets on who will do the best?"  
"Are we allowed to bet on ourselves?" Robin laughed cockily.  
"I will beat you." Link growled.  
"I'd like to see you try." Robin sneered.  
"Fi." The rest of the group said at the same time.  
"Yeah...I expected that." Link sighed.  
"Hey!" Sam said cheerfully as she approached the group.  
"Yo, who do you think will do the best?" Ike asked.  
"Well I hope Robina does really." Sam said innocently, "But Robin will probably do the best."  
"Thank you." Robin said happily, "At least someone has faith in organic intelligence."  
"Where's Robina?" Zelda asked.  
"Oh, she and Lucina will be here soon." Sam smiled.  
"They better hurry their asses up, I can't let us all in until they get here." Midna yawned.  
Shortly after that the two girls were spotted coming down the corner while laughing to themselves.  
"I'm glad you two seem optimistic." Sheik said.  
"No, no sorry." Lucina chuckled, "It's just-"  
"No you can't, you really can't!" Robina interrupted while laughing.  
Sam stared at the two girls with sympathetic eyes from a distance while Midna went her own way towards the doors.  
"I wish you two would have take a little longer." Zelda laughed.  
"Well we can't go missing a standardised test now can we? I mean we do have to do it...Rules and stuff." Lucina said quietly.  
"May everyone please make their way into the hall, you may begin as soon as you take your seat." Midna announced dully.  
Everyone strolled past the Twilight princess while groaning and rolling their eyes, the girl let out a small shriek as Fi dipped down and stood on her hair.  
"Oops, my bad...I ran out of flying magic." She said.  
"You're floating now!" Midna roared.  
"It came back." Fi said before going into the hall.  
The group all managed to find their seats in the huge hall and looked down at the paper, Robin at the time was looking around to see how everyone else was doing with a slight sadistic smile.  
"_Let's see how everyone is doing, Zelda looks stressed, Lucina is calm, Sam seems relatively okay, Robina is silently yelling at her paper and now let's see how Link is doing..._" Robin thought, "_HE'S ALREADY ASLEEP DAMMIT!"  
_The silver haired boy furiously turned back to his paper and started to scribble down answers, rapidly turning the page and continuing but as time passed...The paper never seemed to end. Ten minutes in and a few people had nodded off, twenty minutes and there went some more and by forty minutes the only people who seemed to be awake were Robin, Fi and Midna.  
"_Seriously this is one long test...And Fi is still going at a lesser rate than me, does that mean she's struggling or taking her time? Damn, actually how long is this test? I can't see a time on it." _Robin thought while continuing.  
Little did he know that the first few to drop off, didn't do it because of the test.

"Oi, oi!" Link yelled annoyingly.  
Sam groaned as Link was tapping her head aggressively, the girl quickly jumped up and grabbed his hand.  
"Please, can you not?" She asked nicely.  
"Hah, sorry but I wanna see how many of us there are." Link said excitedly before he ran off.  
"What do you mean how many of us? You know that there are-" Sam was saying as she looked around.  
Sitting there in the chair in front of her was herself sleeping soundly, head laying on an open test paper.  
"What the?" She said in amazement.  
"Cut it out!" Lucina yelled angrily as she got up and smacked Link before looking around, "What did you do this time?"  
"It wasn't me I swear!" Link laughed as he continued to run about.  
"Lucina, what's going on?" Sam asked as she walked over.  
"Believe me I wish I knew, I just hope whatever's happening to us will happen to others too." Lucina sighed.  
"I know what's happening." Fi said as she approached the two.  
"You do?" Lucina asked.  
"Yes, however I wish to see all the people who have been affected." Fi replied.  
After a small while of Link messing around with people the crew gathered consisted of Sam, Lucina, T-Link, Vincent, Lucario, Midna and Shulk.  
"I don't even hang out with you guys any more." T-Link huffed, "Now I have to get involved with your stupid adventures.  
"I'm just glad I'm not missing out on anything this time, I'd be so bored because I finished that test." Shulk boasted.  
"How did you do that?" Minda asked in astonishment.  
"I gave up." Shulk laughed, "This isn't a standardised test."  
"Then what is it?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not sure...But someone organised this for some reason, an evaluation of some kind." Shulk answered, "Midna, who gave you it?"  
"Snake did." She replied.  
"Regardless of the test, what's going on Fi?" Lucina asked loudly.  
"We have been cursed." Fi spoke calmly, "There is something we have come into contact with which has caused us to go into dream state spirits, it can't affect me but when I detected my master's spirit vanish I put my body on auto-pilot so it can continue the tests, and while we are in this state we must go into the dream of the person who cursed us and make them face their worst fear or deepest regrets."  
"It sounds like that one movie." Link said.  
Vincent pulled out an axe and held it to Link's knees while laying his cold, dead eyes on him.  
"He doesn't like that movie so I wouldn't mention it." T-Link cautioned.  
"N-noted." Link stuttered.  
"What's the cause of this nightmare then?" Lucario asked.  
"N-nightmare?" Sam asked.  
"I've been playing Bloodborne and it seems to fit here." Lucario chuckled.  
"I've determined that the curse was caused through the sense of smell, you all smelt something that affected you...Link, where did you get that perfume?" Fi asked.  
Everyone glared at Link with dark aura surrounding them while the hyrulian averted eye contact.  
"I bought it from a p-pirate." Link gulped.  
"A pirate?" Midna yelled angrily, "You damn moron! You never trust pirates!"  
"I was a pirate for a while." T-Link muttered, "Offence taken."  
"Your aura is one of the worst here." Lucario said to the small boy.  
"Shut it." T-Link argued.  
"Why must you always get us into messes Link? Use your damn common sense for once and don't buy things from pirates!" Lucina snarled.  
"I wanted to pass this test and beat your smug boyfriend!" Link argued.  
"Like that's a noble excuse!" Lucina yelled as she ragged him by the collar.  
Midna floated over to Sam and looked down at her.  
"Everyone else is arguing and I feel left out, wanna have a round kid? Midna asked, "I hate how you hair is shinier than mine."  
"What conditioner do you use?" Sam asked."  
"Oh, this sounds better than argu-STOP STARING AT ME YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Midna yelled at Vincent.  
The villager simply smiled back and planted a flower in the ground.  
"What the hell was that about huh? Was that a threat?" Midna floated over and barked.  
"Fi, please help!" Sam whined.  
"Don't worry, I already called in a specialist." Fi said with a nod.  
"There are people who specialise in jumping into dreams?" Lucario asked.  
"I swear we're doing an Inception thing too late." Link sighed.  
Vincent quickly charged at Link with an axe which caused the boy to run around in panic.  
"If we were going to do an Inception story we should of done it earlier on or not at all, it's a washed up cliché now!" Link screamed.  
"Story?" Lucario inquired.  
"He thinks we're part of an online story thing." Lucina sighed.  
"Well that's just stupid." Lucario laughed.  
from outside the hall there was a loud crash, followed by screaming and then the doors to the cafeteria burst open as a ball of pruple hair rolled into the room, through Robina's body and out again and crashed into a wall. After the dust cloud cleared there was a girl around 18 with handcuffs around her hands and looking around dizzily.  
"W-whoa I didn't expect there to be forty people." She said nervously.  
"Is her head okay?" Lucina asked worriedly.  
"What's with these handcuffs? Oh, they must be from that persons dream." The girl said while looking at Robina.  
"You grabbed them from their dream?" Sam asked.  
"Of course, while we're like this we can enter anybody else's dream, it's a fun side effect." The girl said cheerfully.  
"Who are you?" T-Link asked.  
"Hm, isn't that obvious?" The girl chuckled cockily before pulling out her Ipod and started to play belly-dancing music which she started to dance to, "I am Shantae, the half-genie hero and currently curse eliminator!"  
"So, we could go into anyone elses dream?" Sam inquired.  
"Of course! But right now we're going into Link's!" Shantae  
"Will that really work?" Link asked, "I mean I'm here after all so I can't really be dreaming, plus I have no fears."  
"That's what they all say, and it's better you're here because then you can control dream-space and we can sort this out quicker." The girl explained happily before clapping her hands, "Okay we should all get dream buddies, little green you're with me, number one can go with doggy, mini elf can go with sword girl and you two can go together." Shantae said pointing at Sam and Lucina.  
Shantae walked over to Link's body and inspected it before placing her palm on his head and reaching out with her other hand.  
"Little green, me, now!" She said assertively.  
"I'll presume I'm little green then." T-Link growled as he reluctantly grabbed her hand.  
"Everyone grab onto your partner and little green in an order." Shantae ordered.  
"Just call him Buttlet." Link called from the back.  
"My name's not Buttlet! I'm T-Link!" T-Link spat.  
"Little green! If you don't keep quiet then we can't go in." Shantae scolded.  
"But-tsk, f-fine." T-Link grumbled, "Stupid genie."  
"Uhm, miss Shantae, I don't have a dream buddy." Link said.  
"You won't need one, you're the master in there...You can guard yourself because you'll be like God." She replied.  
"Great, Link as a God, it's like my nightmare." Lucina sighed.  
"Why do we even hang out?" Link questioned angrily.  
"Tsk, I tried to grab your hand but you know~" Midna chuckled childishly.  
"I'm surprised you could reach this high, magic or not." Fi retorted.  
Shantae walked into Link's body with a flash of light, followed by T-Link, Fi, Midna, Lucario, Vincent and as Sam was about to go in she let go last minute and remained outside with Lucina.  
"Eh? What're you doing, we need to go in there." Lucina pointed out.  
"Nuh-uh, we're going somewhere else." Sam said as she led them towards Robina, "You two before...was that laughter sincere? Your laughter?"  
"My...Laughter..." Lucina said sadly, "I'm sorry, so you noticed."  
"I don't really know how...For as long as I can remember there's just something there which lets me read people well." Sam said sadly before turning around to Lucina with watery eyes, "You're Robina's best friend and while I know she's difficult I want you to understand and I...I want to learn more about her love too."  
"So you're wanting to go into her head then?" Lucina asked, she gulped and then spoke hesitantly, "Okay, we'll go then...To understand Robina."  
Sam nodded and then the two slowly made their way into Robina's body with the glowing light being their last trace.

(Link's dream-land)  
The group was slowly making their way along a narrow, winding pathway of stone which stood thousands of metres before other winding pathways that seemed to hang in nothing but darkness; there was always a pair of doors along side the pathways but no walls so it was possible to fall down into the dark abyss.  
"Incredible, this mind is so complex and interesting." Shantae said admiringly, "You're a real genius you know."  
"You're kidding right?" T-Link said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks, it's about time someone appreciated my intellect!" Link said cheerily.  
"So what is it we're looking for exactly?" Lucario asked.  
"Link's fear room, this Link's fear room." Shantae specified as they strolled past an old looking purple door, "That's not that one because it's pretty old, the door will be purple but reflect this Link and as long as we follow this path then we'll be fine."  
"I must say, I am curious to see what the idiot can be scared of, it's not often hard-heads fear things." Midna stated.  
"Hey, that's so mean." Link chuckled.  
"So how long do you think it'll take to find this door thing?" T-Link asked.  
"Beats me, we'll come across it eventually...Seriously some of the doors here are so complex in design, it's amazing, I hope we can tell which is your door..." Shantae spoke with awe while looking around.  
"Oi! You mean we might pass it?" T-Link yelled.  
"Geez calm down little green. If we get near it or something then big green there will react in a particular way that we'll notice." Shantae sighed, "In the mind people's emotions get magnified and certain feelings increase in intensity depending on how much they affect the person...Link's strong though so his control should be strong."  
"You know it! I'm an ace at this thing, I can feel it!" Link boasted.  
"Just make sure we don't fall, keep calm and collected...We don't need your idiotic behaviour or madness endangering us." Lucario stated.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Link said through gritted teeth, the comment made Shantae laugh.  
"What was so funny about that?" T-Link asked.  
"You know, because he is in his mind, in mind?" Shantae replied happily.  
"That's so dumb, you up-beat people are a huge pain." T-Link groaned.  
"You sound so cynical, you should lighten up." Shanate replied.  
"Whatever let's just find that room." Midna yelled from behind.  
The team walked past another door but this time as Link strolled past his body seized up and he gasped for air a little, he could feel sweat drip from his head and without his consent his hand just reached out to grab the door-knob of the purple door, Shantae glanced back and smiled.  
"Oh cool you found it! Hmm, is that really it? It's design isn't that complex compared to the rest and if anything it just looks dull...I guess that might just be because you really are scared of less." Shantae said optimistic.  
Suddenly Link's grip on the door-knob tightened and as it did the whole world around the twitched and they all found themselves in the air with only Link standing on a platform, there was a huge pull of gravity on the fighters as they felt themselves be pulled down away from Link and the door.  
"Oi, what're you doing?" Lucario yelled.  
"Link!" Midna screamed as they got pulled down.  
"_This isn't good, whatever behind that door consumed him and he won't let us in, dammit things just got more complicated...With a mind this deep and complex it could take forever to get back there, shoot!_" Shanate thought, she then took in a deep breath and yelled, "Grab a hold of your dream buddy, we could still get split up!"  
Everyone gave their all into swimming through the strong gravity and reaching out for their partners and then there was a flash of light. When it had faded, they were all gone.

"Seriously, what a troublesome moron." Midna moaned as she pulled herself up.  
"Aww is the little one hurt? Boo hoo." Fi spoke while looking down on the girl.  
"I'm really going to beat you." Midna growled.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared, your power is overwhelming." Fi replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up, where are we? You're connected to Link aren't you?"  
"I am, we appear to be in the master's creativity zone...It's an awfully large space compared to those of my previous master's."  
"Naturally, the moron is always coming up with flashy moves and adventures...They're idiotic and almost never work more than once but they're creative." Minda said as she looked around.  
The two decided to make their way up, as that was toward's where they came from, travelling through the odd and ever-changing land-scape; they sky was a dark purple with wavy black lines running along it and blue clouds, the ground itself seemed to be made from a neon green wire-frame and the plant life was made from organic life which was an odd contrast.  
"This place is so weird." Midna stated while observing the ground around her.  
"It's only natural it is, after all this is the formation of the master's dreams and ideas...Your creativity zone is probably smaller and more organised." Fi replied.  
"Is that an insult or a compliment." The princess questioned.  
"It would depend on whether or not you find yourself to be creative or organised, either way it is both an insult and a compliment."  
"Geez, this is what I hate about you...Why do you always have to over complicate things and talk big? You're a computer we get it." Midna complained.  
"I am not a computer, I am a spiritual matrix designed to guide the hero on their path towards greatness-"  
"Shut up already!" Midna interrupted.  
"And keep them away from distractions like little bitches like you." Fi said with a smirk.  
"I'd be angry but you...You showed emotion!" Midna almost yelled.  
The spirit quickly turned her head as he already blue face became a little darker, the floating princess started to laugh loudly at the spirit's discomfort.  
"This is too good!" Midna laughed, "You who is always acting like a robot actually showed some emotion, I don't care if it was smugness about a comment I should beat you for, you let down your guard."  
"Geez, you're being too loud, you are gonna attract something with that huge trap of yours." Fi said, making her voice as monotone as possible.  
"I am Fi, I do not emote." Midna imitated, "Seriously, you're starting to tick me off with that crap, show some damn emotion again!"  
The Twilight princess suddenly found the tip of a sword millimetres away from her neck as the spirit had her leg raised and despite the dead eyes, she could tell there was some anger.  
"Heh, so you wanna fight then is it?" Midna chuckled cockily.  
"No, shush." Fi warned, looking around.  
"Eh? You can't just tell me to shush!" Midna argued.  
"I said be quiet, can't you hear that?" Fi asked, still staying monotone.  
"Stop acting scared, if you were then you'd break that voice of yours!" Midna screamed.  
Midna's scream was instantly drowned out by the sound of a ferocious roar that came from just behind a set of trees to the side of them, it was then that a huge, white beast rushed out of the foliage and dived at the two; Midna acted quickly and pumped up her hair arm until it was Ganon's height and Bowser's width and swung it at the monster who wasn't fazed at all, Fi sprung into action by grabbing Midna with her legs and flying back a little to retreat. They properly focused on the beast's body, it's white scales which changed colour towards the back to fit in with the environment, long arms with huge claws and red eyes which dared not blink.  
"Oi Oi, that can't be..." Midna gasped, "Indominous Rex?"  
"It would appear the master has took a liking to Jurassic World." Fi stated.  
"That's not what's worrying me! Do we have the license to this? If this became public and people saw this then Nintendo would fire my ass!" Midna fretted while crouched down with hands on her head.  
"Focus, new contact made, Midna." Fi spoke.  
The princess' head turned towards the spirit with curiosity and surprise.  
"Zelda taught me if people are to work together then there must be respect...I could not care less about you but for us to work you must have respect for me, this contact change is only temporary, it is needed for here in the mind this beast is as strong as Link feels it must be." Fi explained.  
"Look at you acting tough and going against programming, you can be such a bitch you know." Midna chuckled mischievously, "But, how can I ignore these efforts? I've always wanted to fight a dinosaur."  
The Indominous' head swayed from side to side as it focused on the two and then ran towards Fi while reaching out with its' long claws but the spirit easily flew around it and while changing her legs into blades, sliced down its' body but the most it did was caused sparks to fly. Midna pumped up her hair to about the size of the dinosaur and grabbed the front of it, pushed it to the ground but the dinosaur fought back by lashing out at the hair; the princess winced in pain and pulled back her hair while the Indominous once more ran at her with its' mouth wide open.  
"_It's fast!" _Fi thought as she watched it advance.  
Midna pumped her hair up to about the size of its' mouth and kept the strong jaws open but it continued to push down with sheer force, the princess created a sphere of black and green magic and threw it down the dinosaur's throat and floated back swiftly, threw the dinosaur's head to the side where she escaped and its' mouth closed; there was small streams of black squares with green outlines from its' mouth but it simply spun around, swinging its' tail at Midna but Fi leapt in the way and took the full force of the blow which sent her flying back into the foliage.  
"Fi!" Midna yelled, throwing another sphere of magic at the dinosaur.  
"We are merely expending our energy here, this beast is as strong as Link wanted it to be...The master wished it to be an unstoppable powerhouse, we cannot beat it due to that rule." Fi said calmly while flying back and slicing the Indominous' legs.  
"Seriously? So the only person who can beat these things is link?" Midna asked, "Gr, that damn moron, we won't be able to get away from it at this rate either."  
The indominous let out a huge roar which sent sound-waves throughout the air, pushing the fighters back a little despite their efforts to cling to the ground. It was then that a large tornado came from nowhere and carried the dinosaur from the ground and into the air, much to their surprise it was Link who ran in with an intense stare and watched the beast move on.  
"Are you two okay?" He asked.  
"What do you mean are we okay? You almost got us killed in your head damn you moron!" Midna snapped.  
"You are not my master." Fi announced.  
"Eh?" Midna said in confusion, looking back and forth between the two.  
"You were...my previous master...Midna, this is the Link you knew before reincarnation." Fi explained.  
"No way, it's been a while but...You look identical to our Link." Midna said with awe.

"Hmph, I let that Link keep my appearance for his reincarnation, I've been the strongest I have for a long time with this body. I regret that now seeing how much of an idiot he is." Twilight Link stated.  
"I see...How did you beat that thing though? We struggled despite us being much superior to it in real life, if it existed." Midna asked.  
"I didn't find that thing cool at all, it's just an oversized raptor, seeing as this is my mind too I have somewhat good control in here." The Link replied, leading the two off, "I'll take you towards the door that leads towards the fear room for the current Link."  
"Thanks, I missed the sensible and serious you." Midna sighed.  
"Most people do, that Link after all is just a huge disappointment...I'm sorry he has to drag you people into his messes. I do feel great shame about him." Twilight Link spoke sadly.  
"It's not that much of a problem but it can get annoying, especially considering how sensible you were and heck, you were even given the chance to be in charge right?" Midna laughed.  
"I wouldn't want it anyway, especially now that we have _him _in control." He replied before stopping and pointing to a green door, "This will take you back to the pathway above, I do recommend you exit."  
"Heh, thanks! We'll go have a good talk with him!" Minda said cheerfully.  
Fi followed the Princess and stopped when she had just passed Twilight Link, the two were back to back.  
"Does Link, this one, know how you feel?" Fi inquired.  
"He's in this mind too...He knows what we all think in here." He replied seriously.  
"I see." Fi paused for a while, "Then maybe when he pushed us away...It was not a first."  
"Hurry up Fi!" Midna shouted.  
"Yes. We can go now little bitch." Fi stated as a ball of light began to glow.  
"We're back to that!" Midna yelled.  
The ball of light grew around the two and shot up high into the sky, Twilight Link stared as they disappeared into the mind once more.

"I don't like this place." Lucario said as she looked around, "The feeling of this area is horrid and I can just feel anger trying to get to me."  
The area around Lucario was like that of a dead forest, pale blue leafless trees that curled all around the place and the ground itself seemed dead.  
"Now I definitely feel like I'm in Bloodborne, where did Vincent end up anyway? I swore that I managed to grab him." She sighed, "I may as well go have a look around and see if I can get back."  
Lucario started to calmly stroll through the horrific scenery, much to her dismay there was no aura in the environment so she could not sense anything that moved around her and while she wasn't scared it did put her on edge; it was then that she caught the flicker of a shadow crawling along the trunk of a tree before disappearing, she tracked it with her eyes until it went out of sight fully.  
"Vincent? Is that you?" Lucario called before thinking, "_Seriously, what a creepy kid._"  
Because of thousands of years of evolution there was one thing the Lucario had perfectly honed should their aura fail them, their acute sense of hearing, it was thanks to that hearing Lucario was able to hear a slight rustle of branches behind her and the sound of small flames rapidly approaching. She spun around quickly, just dodging the lloyd rocket coming at her and she leapt into the air, she heard the sound Vincent kicking off the floor; from the shadows came a flurry of pebbles which she managed to break easily with her strong palms but there was a glowing light as the boy rushed towards her while riding on a lloyd. The pokemon leaned out the way and swiped her arm back quickly, smacking the villager in the face and sending him into the ground, she followed quickly and landed while not taking her eyes off him.  
"Vincent, what are you doing?" She barked.  
The boy stared back at her with a menacing smile, he pulled out an umbrella and ran at her rapidly, he swung it forward but she countered with her palm cloaked in aura and they kept going at it, the bursts of aura raining to the ground like rain.  
"_I get it now, this must be were Link's anger and murderous intent is kept, it must be getting to Vincent considering he wants nothing more than to kill everyone_." She thought as she kicked the boxing glove that Vincent attacked with.  
Vincent thrust forwards with his umbrella and then opened it like a shield which caused Lucario to stumble back, taking his chance Vincent pulled back the umbrella and aimed a fire work cannon at her before unleashing a stream of fireworks upon the steel type; she landed a couple of feet back but she thrust her palm forwards, unleashing a beam of aura which Vincent dodged, hitting a tree and taking it down. The villager planted a seed in the ground and instantly watered it, he then turned to face Lucario with an axe in hand and she could feel his murderous intent, even in Link's mind.  
"_T-That's seriously no good, he'll try to kill me but I can't have that now_." She thought, "_Even so, I'm still the better fighter, stay calm._"  
Vincent ran forwards and swung the axe around like crazy, leaving nothing but after images of where it once was, it seemed almosy unfollowable but Lucario could see it just fine. Each movement was so easy to follow and she leaned out the way of each strike, biding her time for when she saw the golden opportunity and then, she leant in low and thrust her palm forwards making direct contact with Vincent's stomach, causing his eyes to widen in pain and sending the villager to fly back. He quickly recovered and looked up with anger before running at Lucario once more and unleashing a flurry of fists, she started to spin her arms around as multiple images of her flashed back and forth and then she disappeared; Vincent looked around in confusion but then it turned into a look of pain as her foot slammed into him and sent him flying into a tree.  
"You should surrender Vincent, you cannot win." She said sternly.  
"hehehe, that's not going to stop him." A childish voice chanted.  
"Who's there?" Lucario asked.  
She looked up into the trees where a young boy sat on a branch, swinging his legs back and forth with a huge grin on his face, he had a satchel resting on his hip with a fox mask and on his back was an ordinary looking blade.  
"You're..." Luacrio said.  
"I'm Link, well they call me Mask Link here you know?" He laughed, "I'd be careful, he's still going."  
Lucario turned around to see an axe come straight towards her face, she just dodged it but then Vincent brought out a bowling ball and was about to drop it; Mask Link leapt down and put the mask on, there was a huge gust of wind and a flash of light as Lucario found herself sitting elsewhere with the child next to her and the young boy standing, hands grasped on the mask.  
"Honestly, you weren't fast enough." He sighed.  
A tri-focre of light surrounded the villager, trapping him in the light and slowly lulling him to sleep.  
"You, handled that quickly and efficiently." Lucario said in amazement, "Are you really Link?"  
"Yeah, heh heh, I'm a much younger one from the past...I just hope I don't grow into someone as stupid as him." Mask Link said.  
"It would be a shame, he is most disappointing." Lucario said.  
"Yeah, he's honestly a stupid guy...So, want me to show you outta here?" The boy asked.

"Two doors then eh..." Lucina said as she looked back and forth at the options ahead of them.  
The two were in a complete black space of Robina's mind, which shows how protected her thoughts are, with two doors in front of them; on the right, a pink door with painted flower patterns on it and a label saying "Love" and on the left, a black door which appeared to have pulsing veins and completely wrapped in chains with no label.  
"Well it's obvious which one we're looking for then." Sam laughed nervously as she went towards the pink door.  
Lucina's attention stayed on the black door, there was something deeply upsetting about it to her, something concerning. Sam glanced back with curiosity, Lucina quickly hid her interest as she thought it would be best not to get her involved, but went back to looking at the door.  
"You know, it won't just be me in here Lucina, you'll see things about you too." Sam said happily.  
"I'm sure of it, look, I appreciate this but it's not my friendship I'm worried about with her-" Lucina spoke.  
"I know, but even so I want to show you she really does love and care for me...And why she's acting like this now." Sam said softly, tightening her grip on the door and opening it.  
The two girls walked through the door and into what appeared to be a meadow, covered in flower, the sky was like a mosaic made of pastel colours, their were flowers that Sam had never even seen before but Lucina instantly recognised them.  
"So, we're going to see memories then..." Lucina spoke softly.  
"So this is familiar to you?" Sam asked.  
"I do." Lucina said with a nod, staring at a small hill.  
It was then the two saw the memory of Lucina and Robina walking over a hill, a cobblestone path forming beneath them and the odd park bench too.  
"You know, you really got to lighten up." M(emory) Robina sighed.  
"Lighten up? It explicitly said stay off the grass." M(emory) Lucina replied angrily.  
"Even so, it's not like someone could die from that." The M Robina replied.  
"Someone could have, imagine if someone had a grass allergy! If not for that sign they would have thought it would have been okay to stand on the grass and they could die!"  
"You realise how dumb that sounds right?" M Robina laughed.  
"I know." M Lucina said, putting her hand over her face, "It's just...We're going to work at that 'Smash!' thing in a few months and well, there's a lot of publicity and I just want you to get into the understanding of taking rules seriously, you could get in trouble otherwise."  
"Lucina...That stuck up attitude of yours isn't going to get you any friends." M Robina said bluntly.  
"That's so mean." M Lucina whined, "Besides I have you and you're already enough trouble as it is, I won't need any more friends."  
"That's no good!" M Robina huffed, poking the girls' cheek, "Even though I'm always going to be here for you, you need to expand out and meet more people."  
"But as you just said, it's not like they'll like me. I'm to strict and a little bit of a control freak." The blue haired girl sighed, "I'll be lucky if even the receptionist likes me."  
"Don't be like that, you may be a little O.C.D, uptight, high-matinence-" M Robina listed.  
"Geez, when you say it like that I sound irresistible." M Lucina interrupted sarcastically.  
"But you're kind and caring, you've always looked after me and stopped me from getting into too much trouble...I'm kinda scared you'll grow away from me."  
"Now you're the one being silly, without me you'd be kicked out of that place and I'm not willing to let that happen." M Lucina replied.  
"Thanks, as always, thanks...I'm glad we got in together, you've always been my friend for as long as I remember and well..." M Robina said, her face reddening a little.  
"Well?"  
"You're someone...Someone I love dearly." M Robina said quickly, "Like an older sister."  
"Robina." M Lucina said softly while smiling, "I'm glad because, you're my little sister essentially."  
"Tsk, stop being so corny." M Robina said sternly and looking away.  
"You started it!" M Lucina laughed.  
"I don't care I'm finishing it!" M Ro ina yelled.  
"Stop, we can't shout in public places! People will stare and it's noise pollution!" Lucina continued to laugh.  
"Noise pollution? I'll show you-" M Robina continued to yell as they faded into the distance.  
As the next memory began to form Sam turned to Lucina.  
"So you two have been friends your whole lives?" She asked.  
"Yeah...Our parents knew each-other and well, we had play dates and what not...Robina has always been wild and crazy, looking out for me and caring for me despite being a year younger." Lucina said happily.  
The next memory began to form around them, it was the cafeteria of the mansion and it was prior to Sam entering; there were only two tables and the doors in sight, on one table was Lucina and the other one Robin, the Robina walked over, waved at Robin and sat next to Lucina.  
"Yo, what's up?" M Robina asked cheerfully.  
Lucina glanced back at the table behind her and waved Robina in close.  
"That guy back there, he looks like you who is he?" M Lucina whispered, blushing lightly.  
"Oh him, that's my brother, remember? He moved away for a couple of years to study, he's a super nerd." M Robina whispered back.  
"Is it bad I think he's hot?" M Lucina asked.  
"You, you think he's.." M Robina said, erupting into quiet girls.  
"S-ssh!" M Lucina hissed, "Shut up, he's looking."  
"So what? He's my brother!" M Robina laughed, "You should go for it, the dork has never had a single tug in his whole life."  
"Neither have you." M Luina said dully.  
"I haven't seen the right person yet." M Robina huffed, "Look just go talk to him, no one can get in your way."  
At that point in the memory the doors burst open and Link stood there looking victorious.  
"I am back! And may I just say I am better than ever!" He yelled.  
The memory around them started to fade leaving the two to continue strolling through her mind.  
"What a way to meet Link, I just saw him on the couch." Sam said.  
"Yeah, and things just went out of control." Lucina said, "I've...Seen enough of this, I want to see her feelings about you."  
"I'm sure they will." Sam said with a smile.  
As she said it small scenes of Robina following Sam around the mansion began to flash and scenes of them hugging and snuggling, the area around them became a lot more pinker and the feelings of bliss and love became stronger as more scenes appeared; despite not being Robina, Lucina could feel the love in her system, it's what she felt for Robin but somehow it felt much more intense, but then there was something immensely sad reaching out at her. She turned to face a memory, it was Robina looking over a hospital bed were Sam was lying there, all bandaged up; the girl was hunched over and trembling slightly.  
"I'm sorry...I really am..." She sniffled, "I wanted to leave you be, I was scared that you'd become afraid of me, in the way I don't want, so I held back and here you are...Nearly dead...I can't believe it, I followed you everywhere, left cameras around the place and I'm always clinging to you but I never wanted to get too over bearing on you...Yet...Please, please come back, heal! I'll never let go of you again kitten, you're really going to feel the full front of my love for you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She cried.  
Lucina held onto her arm tightly, it hurt, she'd never seen Robina like this, ever; there was genuine emotion there, something really powerful and caring, it was then next to her she heard Sam's sniffles.  
"I, I really need to g-get stronger...I can't make her cry like that any more, I can't Lucina!" Sam cried.  
"Sam..." Lucina spoke softly.  
"She may be a little crazy and scary, possessive and obsessive but I love her and she loves me! I-I," Sam continued to cry.  
Sam felt Lucina's hand rub her head soflty, she looked up to see Lucina biting her lip and tears rolling down her face; it was then they simply looked back upon the scene and their crying love one and then, left. They had made it back to the black space and where about to leave.  
"Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?" Lucina asked.  
"S-Sure, I'm gonna go ahead and leave, I'll see you soon." Sam replied, walking off.  
Lucina waited until the girl had disappeared into a ball of light and then turned to face the black door, the grim feeling of it drew her closer until she found her hand on the doorknob.  
"_There are chains on this door...I can understand why Sam would think she couldn't go into here but if I know Robina, she's the one most open to the idea of chains!_" Lucina thought as she pushed open the door.  
The room itself was dark, it felt small and cold, there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling that flickered on and off. Lucina hated it, this feeling, the cold and dark did not spell good for whatever memory was about to appear...It was then there was a small whimper from the darkness.  
"You know, when you're told to be quiet, you should be quiet!" M Robina's voice yelled from the darkness.  
There was a thud as then Sam's upper body fell into the light, she wasn't wearing a shirt and her back was completely shredded, bruises and bite marks all over (male body) her, there was a black collar around her neck and a chain holding her back so her head was pulled up by the angle, black tape had been wrapped around her hands and she had a cat ears headband on her; it was then Robina walked into the light in front of the whimpering Sam, lifting her boot up and using it to tilt her head up to face her.  
"Are you scared?" Robina asked, a sadistic smile coming to her face.  
"Y-yeah." Sam whimpered quietly.  
Robina brought her leg back and swiftly kicked Sam's face, there was a huge thud which even made Lucina flinch, the silver haired girl bent then and held Sam's face in her hands.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you're in pain...Oh look you're bleeding, normally I hate it when you're in pain," She teased before bringing her hand back and slapping Sam in the face, "But it's okay when I hurt you right? You may speak."  
"Y-yes miss." Sam said weakly.  
"And why?" Robina asked.  
"B-because...Because you're better than me." Sam said softly.  
"Good kitten." Robina said smoothly before leaning in and forcefully kissing her.  
Lucina backed out the room and stumbled over onto her back and landed in the black space, her hand was over her mouth and she couldn't stop hyperventilating.  
"_T-that was a memory? No, no...I-it can't be! When did that happen? Forget that, that was torture. Sam! Is she okay? How can she be this way? No...It can't be a memory...There's never a time that could happen, it's a dream! Sam...I can't do anything now but...Shit, is she really safe around Robin?_" Lucina thought.

"Seriously, it's a good thing that Ocarina Link showed up, now we're actually on track." T-Link groaned, "No thanks to you."  
"Ugh! I'm an expert at helping people, not fighting dreams okay? What is it with you being so cynical all the time?" Shantae complained.  
"I prefer realistic." T-Link sassed.  
"I can deal with a lot of people but you are really rubbing my lamp!" Shantae argued.  
"Come again?" T-Link smirked.  
"Oooh, let's just get this done with!" Shantae huffed as she stomped towards the purple door, "I feel sorry for this guy having to deal with people like you."  
"Feel sorry for him? That moron makes things hard for himself." T-Link sighed.  
Shantae opened the door and pulled T-Link in, it lead to a long corridor with swirling purple patterns of light and different scenes of people talking during it, Shantae lead T-Link down it with a determined expression.  
"Such a disappointment, I can't believe he's one of us." Orcarina Link said.  
"Seriously get a grip you moron!" Midna yelled.  
"Why is he even here? I understand his last incarnation but isn't that Link a little...stupid?" T-Link muttered (image).  
"Geez you're such an idiot...Seriously, it's a good thing you have me here." Robin sighed.  
"Honey...You look down? Come on it's okay, you're creative and fun remember? It doesn't matter if you're not as smart." Zelda said kindly.  
"Argh you idiot! Why do you always put my Sam in danger? Seriously, I hope your idiocy doesn't rub off on her." Robina moaned.  
"Out of all my masters you have been...the most creative, but everything else is kinda below average." Fi said.  
"Look, you and Zelda love each-other naturally but you're really not strong or smart enough for her...What does this one see in you?" Shiek asked.  
"I remember the last Link...He was a lot smarter." Ike said.  
"You failed a general knowledge test...It's not too bad you know, just less than what I expected." Ganon said gently.  
"You're such a damn idiot! You break rules, endanger everyone and just lack common sense...You're so stupid." Lucina yelled.  
"Heh, you're not bad." Shulk said, "Not as strong as you were from footage a couple of years ago...I guess everyone gets rusty some times."  
"You're really cool Link! It doesn't matter if you're not as smart, you're awesome!" Sam said happily.  
"IQ of...Woah...Oh, sorry." Dr. Mario apologised.  
"Link, have you seen Robin? I need so good advice." Palutena asked.  
"He's really my child? I thought giving birth to the reincarnation of the hero would make me proud but that kid's an idiot...Nothing but a disappointment." A female voice said.  
It was then the two came to a huge open room with Link standing in the middle, back facing to them. T-Link looked a little uncomfortable as he lay his eyes on him.  
"It's okay...I get it, I've accepted them...You know, I'm always happy and goofy so you really wouldn't think this stuff would scare me right but...It kinda does a little...A lot actually, it really really scares me that I'll keep failing everyone and if I don't make things fun then I'll just be seen as an idiot but it's okay because I've come to terms with it, " Link cried, "I'm a failure!"

**Hey, I'm sorry this chapter took a while but due to family and what not plus this chapter being so...this, I really wanted to take my time with it and so it would be good to see some reviews with it :) Thank you if you do, I really need to know what you think of Robina and Link now after this, also time for a special announcement! Next week there will be two chapters! The standard one and, this all depends on your reviews, and AMA chapter to the fighters! Just leave a review (Even if you haven't got an account you can do it) or message me on here or kik neko1716 with your question(s) and the fighter(s) it's for. This needs to be done before 10:00 pm Uk time next wednesday, the 15th, so please if you want that bonus chapter then leave questions and enough of them! See you next week, bye! **


	61. Chapter 62-Fresh Start (Completed)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE** **WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES Thank you for your review(s): Everyone who left a review after the last chapter  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual /Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**There are a few changes from the preview of this chapter to this chapter, mostly the new protagonist's name has changed as well as he appearance. Also she wears a DLC outfit, so if you don't know it look it up on smash bros website!**

The sounds of their clashes echoed throughout the room made of eternal sky and grass. Normally it would be drained out by the crowd's cheers and excitement but now, two months in isolation, there was no crowd. The thud of each blow made a sinister rhythm matching that of a dying heartbeat. In the beginning they both wielded swords but much like people's spirits after excessive blow, they chipped and crumbled. Despite the once green field being corrupted with the colours of an autumn forest, made from the paint of their bodies, the fighters had beaming smiles as they punched. And punched. And punched.  
"Why won't you let me past?" Link roared into Ganon's face before punching the wall next to the man's head, "They're going to die if they keep fighting and you know it!"  
He didn't flinch once, despite the boy's shouts and threats through gritted teeth, Ganon's eyes remained the same murky gold they became one month ago. Link smashed his fist on the wall repeatedly, slinging curses out sloppily as his lip quivered more. Hours later, the wall stained stained red, his eyes stained red yet he did not stop. It was with one scream from the monitor which cut out immediately after that the boy stopped.  
"Why won't you let me past?" Link whined with a broken voice, slumping to his knees.  
"I promised them I wouldn't Link...You were there, we couldn't stop them." Ganon said, his voice void of any emotion.  
There was a single clank after Ganon stopped speaking. It was a dreadful noise that came from the steel door. Again another clank as the circle of the vault door turned a little. The two stared at the slight movements, listening to the metallic squeal as it turned. As the door loosened the turning of the wheel sounded like the run of a train, getting closer and closer until finally there was one last clank. Impact.

The door opened slowly showing nothing but darkness, then, a faint blue light which illuminated the fighter's body; as they took a quick step out the sound of the buckles on their clothes hit each-other mercilessly . They turned to look at Link and Ganon who looked back with indescribable expressions.  
"So...you won did you? Shulk?" Link asked, a tone mixed with happiness, sadness, fear and anger.  
"I did." Shulk answered solemnly, wiping the blood from his cheek.  
"And what of..." Ganon trailed off.  
"Dead." Shulk said abruptly, looking away from the two with cold eyes, "By my own hands she layed there breathless, by my own head she'll lay there dead and by my own hands, now with no life she lays."  
Link covered his mouth as he felt his stomach churn, it was like his whole body wanted to turn inside out and he felt it try to run up through his throat. Ganon simply looked down and away from it all. Shulk slowly raised his arm behind his head and as he did the blue light returned, forming a blade of pure energy.  
"The Monado Three...This is the blade she died by, the blade I won with." Shulk said vaguely once more.  
"Say it!" Link shrieked suddenly, tears he didn't know he could still make rolled down his cheeks.  
"Sam Phoenix...Is dead." Shulk said coldly before continuing to walk off, "Body and all."  
There was a loud slam as link kicked the floor before charging into the dark corridor Shulk came from, heading towards the bright light he fell into the room of red grass. He threw himself up and looked around desperately for something, anything. It was then he saw it...a single shred of cloth in the grass. A scarf made by Robina. Ganon walked in and stared at the scarf grimly.  
"Again...I kill another child." He said.  
The room went silent as Link drew the blade from its' sheathe and pushed it up against the green skin of Ganon's neck.  
"Can I?" Link asked.  
"Please do." Ganon nodded.  
With a quick slice it was ended. The boy fell to his knees and screamed into the sky of the field field room.

-6 Years later-

"We're lost aren't we?" The girl said, annoyed and looking away from her friend.  
"We're not lost, we just don't know where to go is all." The other girl said, scratching her purple hair and looking up from the map.  
"That's literally the definition of being lost."  
"Is it?" The girl asked, still being mesmerised by the repetition of the shinning silver towers that were spread everywhere.  
"Yes Shantae it is!" The girl sighed angrily, "We're meant to be there at the stadium soon!"  
"Relax Mia!" Shanate replied optimistically, "It'll take us like ten minutes to get there."  
"It'll take us ten minutes to get there." Mia imitated childishly, "You said that three hours ago!"  
"Dude...that's so childish." Shantae laughed, "Well according to the map if we head down that alleyway we'll end up right outside the stadium."  
Mia set her brown eyes on the particularly dark alleyway across the street, it was rather odd to see; the alleyway itself, from what she could see, was made from bricks and was in-between two metal sky scrapers which had brick bases.  
"Is that really that safe?" She asked.  
"Oh come on like you of all people need to be asking that with your rathalos armour on." Shantae giggled, "I mean I'll be more vulnerable than you."  
Mia ignored that comment knowing exactly how strong her friend was, she sighed and nodded as the green man appeared on the screen. The two crossed the road, getting many stares from people wondering why such a young girl was wearing this heavy set of armour, and came to the entrance of the alley; upon entering the alley further they were greeted by a breeze carrying a damp smell, the kind of thing you would smell from a sea-breeze air freshener after it expires, which made the girls wince, there were torn posters with only half an image or faded titles such as "S..SH...HE..I..AND...BATTLE 2015". The sound of steps from the walkway behind them were started to fade behind the wheezing of vents were white smoke fell.  
"Ew...Why are we going this way?" Shantae asked with disgust, followed by a sploosh, "These. Shoes. Are. Not. Waterproof."  
"You said to come this way remember?" Mia said, avoiding the murky puddles.  
"I did? Oh yeah I did...Well at least we'll be getting to the stadium."  
"That'll be miraculous." Mia said, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't get sarky* with me, you could have took the map off me any time you know!" The half-genie said before pouting. *British term for sarcastic  
"Shantae remember that time I asked you to run around the corner to pick me up some magma stones?"  
"Yeah! It was..._great_, I got the stuff and nothing went wrong." She answered with a nervous laugh.  
Mia faced her friend with a blank stare, "Somehow you ended up on planet Mira being chased by some skells."  
"Look...I asked them very nicely-"  
"You shot five people." Mia interrupted.  
"In self defence!" Shantae argued.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden snicker from ahead. They looked up to see a guy wearing a black hoodie and a slither of ginger hair, leaning against the wall before standing up and turning to the girls. He had a wide smile across his face and beneath his one eye not covered by the orange locks was a Picasso of freckles.  
"You girls lost at all? What are some sexy things like you doing wondering down a conveniently long alleyway like this?" He asked.  
"Now that you mention it-" Shantae started to ponder.  
"We're not lost." Mia said coldly.  
"We're not?" Shantae asked with surprise.  
"Shantae."  
"Sorry sorry okay." The girl laughed before standing behind her friend.  
"It's a good thing you two are pretty, you're damn annoying but..." The man said looking Mia up and down, "I've had a craving for some chocolate all day."  
Mia just stared at the guy with a lack of interest and started to walk towards him.  
"If you're going to attempt to cause trouble, just stop." She said threateningly.  
"Heh, you must be dumb to come here...Don't you know who I am?" The man said with a smirk, "I am eight district's James Jones!"  
"District?" Shantae asked.  
"Yeah, you see in this city-" The man started to explain before Mia interrupted him.  
"I couldn't care less for your hunger games bullshit, just let us past peacefully."  
"Tsk, you arrogant bitch." He said with a twitching eye, "I ranked number 30 on possible entry to new mii fighter for Smash's start up after 6 years!"  
He started to laugh as he suddenly barrelled towards the two with a clenched fist, as he advanced aura began to swirl around his fist.  
"Signature move! Drill drill fist!" He yelled as he slug his arm forwards.  
Mia effortlessly leaned out the way and with her right, uppercut into his stomach to which he gagged; she pulled her arm back and quickly chopped him the face, watching him stumble back.  
"Ah fuck! My fucking eyes you bitch!" James growled as he rolled around the floor.  
"Aw for number 30 he seemed pretty weak." Shantae whined.  
"What can you expect from someone called James Jones." Mia sighed before starting to walk again.  
"You didn't even have to use your sword."  
"People like him aren't even worth my time."  
"Well of course." Shantae looked back at the guy who was rising up, she smirked. "You may have been number 30 but she...She is number one."

Meanwhile, somewhere actually close to the arena, there was a tall building. A tower you could say, and you should say because that's exactly was it was; a great, shining silver tower which conquered the cloud barrier and overlooked the entire realm below. On the very top floor of the monstrous building was a office with dim lights, the walls of this office were something of a spectacle. A constantly, but slowly, revolving wall paper of the cosmos which also illuminated the room; in the middle of the room sat a long mahogany desk cluttered with paper and various trinkets from multiple places, behind were windows which had shutters to keep any outside light out for now. Playing was the song "Undertale OST-Temmie Village." on a custom made record for the record player slung on the floor. The sound of the annoying tune was interrupted by a several knocks, a loud sigh and then the creaking of the doors. Entering the room was a well-built, green skinned man with an orange mane reaching down to the floor, his expression was less than happy.  
"Sir...Is it necessary to have that playing so loud? Sir?" He asked.  
Leaning on the chair with his head hanging over the back was a adolescent looking male, covered by a vibrant pink blanket decorated in sparkles. The green man fake coughed loudly causing the boy to awake in a daze before falling back on his chair.  
After the loud crash he pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes, "Geez Ganon, knock before you come in, a guy has to not be interrupted by his beauty sleep." He yawned.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Prince, I just happened to notice that you didn't get all the paperwork for the new fighters handed in and considering today is the re-opening-" Ganon said with a passive-aggressive smile.  
"Oh yeah! I was re-playing the final fantasy seven remake last night and-" Link interrupted before dodging out the way of a knife made from shadows, "Hey now..."  
"My apologies sir...I'm sure you'll get it sorted out by tomorrow." Ganon said threateningly.  
"Yeah yeah sure it'll get done tonight." Link laughed nervously, "Either way we have something bigger to deal with!"  
"Yes...Quite...So right now I regret to inform that a handful of fighters have called in that they'll be late." Ganon replied, handing Link a clipboard.  
The Hyrulian scanned the list and sighed, tossing the equipment to the side much to Ganon's annoyance.  
"Seriously? We needed those two to be here as the warm up."  
"Luckily we've been notified that the new mii fighter and Shantae have been spotted around the city by Kirby."  
"The new mii fighter?" Link questioned, "Huh...Okay, I have my solution then! This'll be a warm-up fight to end all warm up fights!"  
"What do you intend to do boy?"  
Link smirked as he vaulted over his desk and grabbed the master blade, sheathing it and then grabbing a green, hooded clock which he wrapped around his neck.  
"I will fight myself!" He declared.  
"Is that really a good idea?" Ganon asked, "I mean those other two we had were close in power but this mii fighter won't compare to you."  
"Nonsense nonsense!" Link said as he pulled at his cape, beginning to fret, "Hey were's the logo on this? Ganon were's my survey corps logo gone?"  
"Considering that A, you are the new manager of this entire organisation and B, we don't own that property I would remove the logo from that ghastly thing." Ganon said seriously.  
"Ehhhh, b-but...It's so hard to get merchandise like this..." Link said with a sulk.  
"_Why the hell was he placed in charge this time...I thought with a new reincarnation we'd all have new us yet all three of us remain the same._" Ganon thought before sighing, "You look plenty cool enough boy without the damn logo."  
"You...you really think so?" Link squeaked looking at the man with puppy eyes.  
Ganon turned his head to try and hide his disappointed gaze before speaking, "Yes, you look like a show stopper."  
"Heh." Link snickered as he sprung back to life, "I was surprised that you and Zelda reincarnated as the Hyrule Warriors you and I as Zelda 2016 me, but maybe it has it's advantages."  
Link started to stride towards the door, sweeping his dirty blonde hair out his eyes and opened the door for Ganon.  
"After you." Link said politely.  
The green man walked out the door before jumping at the sudden sound of it slamming, he mumbled profanities before stomping away from the office. On the other side of the door was Link, leaning against it before sliding down to the floor; he looked over to a file cabinet which had a dusty photo-frame on top. Lazily, he shot the claw shot at the item, retrieving it and then wiping the dust off with the bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. The photo was of him, Shulk, Robina and Sam six years ago, there was an abundance of trees behind them with what appeared to be a mountain range in the far back. He gently rubbed his thumb over the faces of Shulk, Robina and Sam before getting up and placing the the photo on his death. He grabbed the neck-hole on his shirt, tugged it hard and headed towards the door.  
"Six years...It'll be good to see you after six years." He said to himself.

The hands on the clock were slowly advancing towards one as the two girls found their way into the stadium, panting and wheezing, they barged through the immense crowds with their passes and found their way to the baby blue corridors inside.  
"See...Told you, p-plenty of time!" Shantae wheezed.  
"We have half an hour to find out way to the fighter's lobby and this place is the size of a town." Mia groaned  
"Aw come on it won't be that hard, look there's arrows and stuff."  
The two followed the directions until they came to a grey door with a huge, red star on it; from behind was the sounds of shouting and a ton multiple crashes, hesitantly they opened the door and peeked inside. In that brief instant they saw two people swinging their swords at each-other, two girls wrestling on the floor and just out their sight they saw the leftovers of a small explosion. The door swung open suddenly as a small money wearing a cap crashed into it, howling angrily before charging off again, it was then the two were spotted by a young blonde girl.  
"Ah, it looks like we have new arrivals." The girl said calmly with a smile.  
"Hey Zelda! You're looking good!" Shantae cheered.  
The blonde girl leapt gracefully through the air, hugging Shantae as she landed and then turning to face Mia with a beaming smile.  
"Oh you must be the new mii fighter, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Zelda said cheerfully, putting her hand out.  
With blushing cheeks Mia shook the princess' hand timidly.  
"I-it's an honour to meet you miss Zelda." Mia spoke formally.  
"Oh please, call me Zelda, we're all friends here." Zelda giggled before a cup of scalding coffee flew onto her face.  
"GOD DAMN IT DIDDY GET HERE NOW!" A blue haired swords-man screeched from across the room.  
"Hey look we're you're swinging that!" Another blue haired swordman complained.  
"HE KNOCKED MY DAMN COFFEE OUT MY HANDS!" The first swordsman continued to yell.  
Throughout all that Shantae and Mia looked back at Zelda and then the boys and the back again, in awe by how little Zelda seemed to care about the buring coffee on her face, her lips then parted slightly.  
"Robin, Marth can you take it easy over there?" She asked politely.  
"Oh, sorry Zelda!" Robin yelled over.  
It was odd, Mia had observed old tapes and recordings of Smash from years ago and through all of them Robin was a silver-haired mage wearing a black cloak; now an individual with obscene sky blue hair and a dark blue cloak stood there, answering to that name. She knew it was the same person but seeing someone have such a radical change in appearance was crazy; looking over to a corner of the room she noticed there were two girls she recognised but also had different looks, Robina and Lucina. The once blue-haired swords-woman, and her idol, now had jet black hair and her outfit consisted of multiple blacks and yellows; as for Robina; much like Robin her outfit and her revolved around the colour pink this time.  
"Wow, that's Robin?" Shantae gasped, "His hair got super cool!"  
"Didn't it just?" Zelda giggled, "Oh how rude of me, what is your name miss?"  
"Mia...My name's Mia Lonhar." She replied.  
"How pleasant, well Mia if there's anything you need don't be afraid to come to me." Zelda spoke softly, she then clapped twice loudly, "Excuse me everyone, Shantae and Mia are here!"  
The collective members of the room lifted the heads and all gave somewhat of a hello, Mia saw such famous fighters like: Mario, Luigi, Lucario, Ike, Shiek, the Robins and Pac-man. Her moment of awe being surrounded by such amazing people was interrupted by a sudden scream from Shantae, she turned to see her friend pulling on a small boy's arm.  
"Hey come on! You gotta meet Mia!" She groaned.  
"Nooo! I was happy there with Vincent Goddess damn it!" The boy groaned while fighting back.  
Deciding to make it easier for her friend Mia wandered over and waved, "Uh, hey."  
The boy rolled his eyes with annoyance and stopped fighting back.  
"Remember I told you I came here a couple of years ago and made a friend?" Shantae asked rhetorically.  
"More like you became a parasite." The boy muttered.  
"Well here he is, the mighty Toon-Link!" Shantae cheered with jazz hands, she leaned in close to Mia and whispered, "I just call him Little Green."  
"I told you not to call me that!" T-Link yelled.  
"Aw but it's such a cute name for you Little Green." Shantae pouted.  
"STOP IT!" T-Link argued.  
Mia gave a sigh and looked around, something felt odd to her. Maybe it's just not what she expected, everyone was so...Weird. Despite it being six years since, apart from obvious fashion and colour changes, everyone looked the exact same age as well as this they were all so chaotic and everyone had their own interactions which would merge with others for a bit before dividing again. She thought this as she leaned out the way of a banana peel flying her way. Suddenly there was a loud beep that rang over the speakers.  
"Heyo pop kidz!" Rang the annoying voice happily.  
"I swear to God...Six years and that's the first thing he says when I get here." Robin growled.  
"Sooooo...It's been a little messy, I mean paper work and all, not really my scene. Anyway the two new fighters we arranged to have here today for the exhibition match won't be here on time so there's been a change of fighters, also the new fighters that aren't those two will be arriving later so look forwards to that..Oh and if Aim? Oh wait, Mia, could Mia just follow staff to the entrance she'll be one of the fighters to act as a replacement in the exhibition fight, thanks!" The intercom fuzzed a little, "What do you mean that went poorly? I think it went amazing." Link left the intercom on.  
The fighters in the room all glanced at Mia before getting up and making their way towards the exit of the room, Mia stood back and waited for the staff. She pondered if everything here was going to be what she thought it was.

She shortly found herself walking along a bridge leading to a stone circle arena surrounded by a moat of darkness, it was incredible. Despite never seeing these people here they all were, looking down at her and cheering; the mesmerising rhythm of their feet stomping mixed with the melody of their happy roars is like nothing you could even imagine, all these people, here, for her. As she stepped onto the actual stage the bridge started to retract forcing her to stay completely isolated, the crowd started to quiet as the sound of footsteps came from the other entrance. Cockily striding, Link entered the arena, unwrapping the bandages to reveal protective arm gauntlets and brown leather gloves, he began to wave to the audience.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He cheered.  
Every movement of his created so much energy and power that Mia could feel it despite him being at least 50 metres away. The crowd rose to life once more as he hopped onto the actual stage and smiled at Mia.  
"Hey there." He said happily, "My name's Link, welcome to Smash btw *he actually says the letters*, I can't do anything but apologise about this sudden event but timing just didn't work for us today."  
"Heh, don't worry, I'm glad I get to show my skills and compete against someone as legendary as you." Mia said confidently.  
"Legendary huh?" Link said to himself quietly, "Well then I'm glad you're happy at least."  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a 'thud' from someone tapping a microphone.  
"Hello? This thing on? huh, it's been a while hasn't it?" A girl's voice said, upon the crowd's cheering you could hear her snicker, "Oh! It is on, well then, Good afternoon people of central city and those who've travelled! It's been a while but I hope you can recognise this surprisingly young voice of mine, yes it is I! Roxie and I will be your main presenter today!"  
"And joining this oh so lucky lady is I, yes I, the great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh." An odd voice followed.  
"Eeek! A skeleton's in here, w-who are you?" Roxie screamed.  
"The great Papyrus...Professional spaghettore, since my brother will be competing in this strange competition I thought he'd need such a cool guy like me to look after him!" Papyrus boasted, "And considering my extensive knowledge on human battles thanks to Undyne, I decided it best to help you narrate up here!"  
"Uh.." Roxie looked down to Link who just seemed to nod,"Well...All-right then, since you're here I guess you people get to enjoy listening to both of us! And what an extravagant match we have here today, we have the new director of our company Link vs the new Mii fighter to replace the previous legend Sam Phoenix!"  
"Wowie! A battle such as this is more than deserving of excellent commentary provided by myself and lucky you, indeed I think this will be a good show! Nyeh heh heh." Papyrus laughed.  
"Aw geez, he's gone and gotten himself into something now hasn't he, my brother." Sans chuckled to himself, taking a seat in the fighter's podium.  
"You have a brother huh?" Mario asked, "I guess we're alike then, being the little big brothers."  
"Nah, we don't know who's who, we're just brothers." Sans replied.  
"I see, hmph, it's too early to deal with this." Mario groaned.

"And so without further disruptions let the battle commence!" Roxie yelled excitedly.  
Instantly as she finished Mia drew the sword from it's sheathe, there was a flicker of fire as magma rose from the hilt and formed a thick cleaver shape.  
"Wow, a blade made from magma, I didn't expect something so cool, not to mention that armour you're wearing is pretty cool!" Link said with a grin.  
"Don't act surprised, surely you watched the tournament footage to select me." Mia said, smirking.  
"Weeeelll..." The Hyrulian laughed nervously, "Y-You'd be surprised what I haven't done with my busy schedule."  
The sound of a hum came from the speakers before an audio tape played, "Oh yeah! I was re-playing the final fantasy seven remake last night" which caused Link to sink his head.  
"YOU RECORDED THAT?" Link yelled angrily at Ganon, who simply nodded in response.  
"That's cruel you know, even for that idiot." Robin added.  
Ganon shrugged and indicated to Link to turn his head. As the boy did he just caught sight of the blade coming straight for his face, leaning back just in time to dodge to blow and fell to the ground; as he came close he kicked off the floor and retreated to a safe distance.  
"Oi oi I wasn't ready, geez!" He shouted from the other side at the stage.  
"_Wasn't ready? The fight had begun...Not only that you leapt to the other side of the stage like it was nothing, geez, is he a moron?_" Mia thought before advancing once more.  
As she came close Link started to run to her right, she followed but as she did Link suddenly changed direction, so did she. He circled around her easily but she turned and got in front of him once more however just before she prepared to attack the Hyrulian once again started to run away. The two started to run and dance around each-other, keeping constant eye contact, blocking and escaping and blocking again to which the audience just looked like a red blur and a green blur with small trails of blue and brown spinning around randomly.  
"Wowie! What incredible speed, the rugged physique's these people have is nothing short than Papryus-esque." The skeleton said admiringly.  
"You're really up yourself aren't you?" Roxie sighed.  
Back on the stage Mia started to get frustrated at the lack of attack she could land, which was zero. Every-time she tried to even ready herself, he'd already gained a lead away from her which just allowed her to catch up in time.  
"_Is he trying to tire me out?_" She questioned in her head, "_No, moving like this is nothing to him, in that case._"  
She stopped for a minute and threw her helmet off, sweeping back the rogue black strands of hair covering her eyes, during which Link managed to get a good lead away from her; he smirked cockily but before he knew it she was in front of him and had blocked his path again. He reacted just in time to dodge the slash she tried and continued to flee from her but again she got in front of him and narrowly missed with her blade.  
"_So she can keep up with this huh? More than I expected which is good but what about this?_" Link thought.  
Once more the two came to a lock down were they faced eye to eye, Mia slashed forwards but to her surprise the blade went straight through him. Instinctively she flinched and went to turn her head slowly but she felt something jab into the back of her knees, making her fall forwards and then there was a shifting weight over her shoulder; she caught the sight of his beige pants swing towards her and then, the feeling of his knee smashing into her face. Link leapt back as Mia rolled backwards across the ground, the crowd cheered before she picked herself up once more.  
"Damn...I didn't expect him to move that fast...after-images huh? I can't compete if he keeps doing that." She panted to herself.  
"And Link lands a devastating blow straight into her face!  
"OH MY GOD!" Sans shouted excitedly.  
Link started to run at Mia, slower this time so the audience could see, the girl swung forwards but Link easily diverted the attack away and quickly thrust his palm forwards at an exposed part of her thigh; Mia looked down at the blow on reflex but was hit again by Link's other palm at her lower jaw, before she could fall back Link leapt in the air, spun around and kicked her in the side making her roll backwards. From the fighter's viewing area they watched intensely as Link would get up close and control the flow of her blows before sending her flying easily.  
"Wow, nothing flashy or dumb...Maybe Link's matured these last few years." Robina said in surprise.  
"No, this is exactly like that moron." Robin interrupted.  
"How so? Sorry I'm new here." Sans asked, turning his head around half way and laying one flashing blue eye on the boy.  
"_Geez, that's freaking scary_." Robin thought, he then exhaled, "Well this is Link warming up the crowd, getting them excited by just showing off his physical ability before going all out. I hope that girl can handle it, but for now the audience looks contempt, just one bored face will make him go nuts."  
"Incredible, despite Mia's onslaught of attacks she just can't get a single hit on the director!" Roxie announced.  
"Even I can't blame Link for being so defensive, that blade could be a lava trouble should he be hit! Nyeh heh heh." Papyrus laughed.  
"You did not..." Roxie sighed.  
Mia slammed her feet into the ground and scrapped the iron shoes against the stone floor, just keeping her on the stage. She spat onto the floor and looked up, she could see two, no three, no two...Three?...Many Links start to advance again, she was panting a dizzy and the fight had barely started yet.  
"_So I'll have to be the first one will I?_" She thought reluctantly.  
She put her right foot forwards, left foot back, brought her sword-arm arm back and raised her right arm up, hovering her right hand just above the burning magma.  
"_That stance!_" Link thought as he got close.  
It was then they felt a spike in her aura, clouds of dust started to rise from beneath her and blow behind her as multiple sparks appeared around the blade; Suddenly she shifted her left side forwards and unleashed a flurry of slices forwards, cutting into the stone and melting it slightly but, as Link advanced he saw a ghost. With eyes dead set on her, he started to loose what she looked like and saw Sam standing there doing the exact same movements, he reached down to the handle of his blade and drew it. He held the blade upside-down and blocked the last, most powerful thrust with it, Mia started to tremble a little as he sliced upwards sending her arms to her sides and then he brought the blade down, stabbing the tip into the ground however Mia rolled out the way. She formed a chakram of aura in her right land and tossed it at Link who cut straight through it.  
"Looks like someone's studied a new fighting style." Lucina noted, "Holding the blade upside-down and using a mix of long slashes and thrusts...It's just like Gaius."  
"I thought that." Robin added, "Considering his new look, being skinnier and faster, it makes sense for him to use quicker and more momentum based attacks."  
"I don't care." Robina interrupted bluntly.  
Some turned to look at her, sensing the growing dark aura, her face was scrunched up and she was glaring at Mia.  
"Where the fuck did she learn my Sam's techniques?" She asked angrily.

Mia was overwhelmed, she just couldn't keep up with Link. She would see flashes of white were the blade reflected light and suddenly it would disappear before feeling a sharp pain from behind; he was moving everywhere, blurs of green and white coming closer and disappearing followed by pain. Before she could even focus her aura she had been knocked back by a thrust or slice.  
"_This is ridiculous, I can't even see him, why's he gotten so aggressive suddenly?_" She thought, trying to prepare a big multi-thrust attack again.  
She quickly sliced behind her and just managed to block a slice, he jumped back but she leapt after him and threw a chakram; Link avoided it and rolled a bomb along the ground, acting fast Mia leapt up high and avoided the blast.  
"Trampoline bomb." Link announced.  
As she looked down, shooting up from the explosion was another bomb which hit her and exploded; fighting the force she managed to fall back onto the stage and steadied herself, once more she leapt at him and brought her blade back. This time she unleashed a flurry of strikes in front of her, going so fast they looked like a net, but the Hyrulian jumped through them and landed safely behind her. There was a sudden explosion from Mia who flew out of the black smoke.  
"You're pretty good with those bombs aren't you?" Mia huffed.  
"Well it's definitely causes some excitement." Link said with a smirk, "We're amusing a crowd after all."  
Mia looked around her at the cheering crowd, she had forgotten they were even there.  
"So what? Is this just a show to you? Are you not even trying?" Mia asked seriously.  
"All fights are just shows." Link replied.  
Somewhere inside that hurt, she felt so angry that she was giving it all yet he wasn't even trying. She watched curiously as he leaned right back to the point he was almost falling, the blade resting on the stone and his eyes were covered by the shadow of his fringe.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN COVER YOUR EARS!" He shouted.  
Link's aura felt like it sky-rocketed suddenly as he slashed along the ground, creating a high-pitched sound-wave. Barely in time, Mia covered her ears but being so close to the sound wave made her flinch and rock back and forwards, meanwhile the rest of the audience managed to protect themselves. After being dazed for a while Mia looked up to see Link stood there, still leaning back and not making a move, she retreated instantly.  
"_Is he luring me in for a trap, damn my ears are ringing, God it hurts but why is he just staying there?_" She thought.  
Link suddenly flung bis body upwards while screaming and stamping the ground.  
"Ah my freaking ears! It hurts! Oh my Goddess it hurts!" He howled.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Robin yelled from the viewing area, "Don't use a useless technique that does you more harm!"  
"It looked cooler in my head just now!" Link yelled back.  
"JUST NOW?" Robin argued, "DON'T JUST COME UP WITH A TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT YOU MORON!"  
"Heh..Heh..Nyeh...It appears Link was thoroughly japed by his own abilities." Papyrus announced.  
Mia stood there in awe at what was happening, she almost couldn't believe that this guy is the legendary Link and her new employer. Not missing a chance Mia leapt at Link once, he suddenly dropped to the floor and spun around as she flew above him. A blue glow came from nowhere and he charged up and arrow shot.  
"Sorry newbie, but I need to end this now, you'll need to answer some things." He said apologetically.  
The arrow shot straight into Mia and exploded into blue flames, sending her body off stage.  
"We have a winner!" Roxie cheered.

"Oi oi Robina slow down! Come on she'll have only just woken up you know!" Link begged as he paced after the pink-haired girl.  
"Shut it! I don't care." Robina demanded coldly.  
The two burst into a high-ceilinged room which had four green couches, to match the wall paper, arranged in a square with one person on each couch bar one. Rather than look at the barely awake Mia Robina's sights were set on the blonde boy sitting on the couch directly in front of her.  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" Robina asked calmly.  
"Where else would I be?" Shulk answered, "This is my family remember."  
"Six years you haven't seen me." Robina snapped, "Six years after you killed Sam not even one fucking apology from you!"  
"Robina." Link said sympathetically, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I know, but neither of us believe Sam's dead remember? And we don't think Shulk won."  
"Link. I'll say what I said that day six years ago...I destroyed her." Shulk said smugly.  
"Why is he back here Link?" Robina asked quietly.  
"Because I believe he knows where Sam is, and he's family." Link replied.  
Robina stood there in silence for a minute before letting out a heavy breath and sitting down on the free couch, she glanced at Mia suddenly and then her gaze turned focus to the third person on the couch. Mia looked up in surprise to how she could have missed the person sitting there, until she remembered how in awe she was to see the legendary Shulk distracted her. On the couch sat a man in a white Gi, thick black eyebrows and hair with a serious face, he was almost unbelievably ripped and his mere presence had it's own gravity. Robina pointed at him.  
"And why is he of all people here to?" Robina asked.  
"I invited him, not just him I'm sorry." Link apologised, "You can come out now."  
From behind a pillar a boy wearing a black outfit with something resembling a cape appeared, he had messy blonde hair and on his back was a ridiculously sized sword.  
"Heh." Shulk laughed, "What the hell are you wearing Cloud? You look so emo."  
"Shut up." The boy groaned before taking a seat.  
"Link." Robina said coldly.  
"I'll explain further in a minute." Link sighed, "So Mia, how are you feeling?"  
"I...Uh, a little confused really..." Mia stuttered.  
"Yeah, I don't blame you. How do I say this? Okay, well let me explain this situation." Link said, "Do you know why Smash shut down six years ago?"  
"I have an idea, sitting here." Mia replied.  
"Okay...So six years ago, our mii fighter Sam Phoenix was killed by none other than that boy sitting there." Link said, indicating to Shulk, "However, it's a little more complex than just that. There were, two events which triggered this chain of events...The assassin war and a tournament of a floating island, during which these two characters Ryu, the strongest fighter, and Cloud, the legendary blade, partook in...Well they were in the war."  
"Your sword looks different, and your hair is a lot tamer." Shulk snickered.  
"I will cut you." Cloud threatened.  
"What does this have to do with me?" Mia asked.  
"Today...In that battle you, used two of Sam's techniques." Link stated, "These techniques are Sam signatures and no one has ever been able to replicate them, I did look back at your footage afterwards and you never used them, but today...It begs the question were did you learn them?...But before you can answer that, it makes sense that we explain what happened six years ago."

**Ahh I'm sorry! I know I said it would be on a wednesday but I finished it and I just could not wait! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter compared to previous chapters but hey, first chapter after months and I really hope it lives up to the rest! So allow me to explain what's happening now. So before I ended Smash On there were gonna be two arcs which made a total of 120 chapters buuut now...I'll be condensing them into about 20-30 in this flashback story of current Link. So you'll just be finding out the end of the story you started with so you can continue with this new one. Also important to note that cloud in the present time line looks like his children of advent alt costume while in the 6 years ago story he'll look like normal cloud. So I hope you enjoyed this, check in next month to see the start of the assassin war arc (Smaller and more focused) and I'm glad to be back. Please Please leave reviews, even if you dont have an account I just want to know what you think.**

**Also. I don't know how many readers I had in France, I don't know if any of you were in Paris but, I hope you're okay. I have no right to talk for you or advise you or even speak about the things you must have gone through but I love you and I send the best wishes I have to all the survivors. I really hope you are all okay from this point onwards and with the greatest respects, the members of Smash On all send their love. **


	62. Chapter 63-The first of December trailer

**COMING DECEMBER 25TH**

**THE ARC YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR**

**FLASHBACK: ASSASSIN'S WAR **

**THREE CHAPTERS 1 DAY**

**SHULK'S INVESTIAGTION**

"My name is Cloud Strife." The boy said, raising his blade to Shulk

**FALLING MANSION-**

The whole city was stunned into silence as a loud explosion echoed from over the hills. Everyone turned around to face the mansion which was releasing a pillar of black smoke into the sky, illuminated slightly by orange flames. Shulk watched in horror, deaf to the screams of people around him and blind to their movements as he set his blue eyes on the orange blaze in the sky still just out of his reach. The mansion was falling out the sky.

"_What the hell happened?_" Shulk screamed in his head, "_Please, everyone. Live!_"

**THE WEDDING -CHRISTMAS SPECIAL-**

"I guess today's my day huh?" Ike asked, sighing a little from nervousness.  
"Look dude, it's all good. We extinguished most of the fires." Marth said reassuringly.

**HAVE A MERRY SMASHING CHRISTMAS **

**ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN**


	63. Chapter 63-Shulk's Cloudy Day (AW Pt1)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE** **WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER  
Thank you for your review(s): SakuraDreamerz (I'm glad to be back!), Mrgamerandwatcher (where the hell have you been xD is my question), Lil' Pink Headphonez (It's more of a continuation) and Kittylol223 (I'm very glad you liked it, first chapter back that's all I needed to hear)  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences /Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**have an early christmas present! part 2 and christmas special tomorrow!**

**-Six years ago-**

"So...What do you think?" The golden ball of light asked, "It's fated to happen today."  
"Has to be a long distance attack." Shulk said, hand to his mouth in thought, "I mean, it's impossible to get up here...But I can't see the shot."  
Before Shulk's eyes, in the white space of his mind, was a blue portal with the image of a huge explosion and then the mansion falling through the smoke, the sound of screaming and then the vision would shake before looping once more.  
"I would think so too...But no matter how many times I examine this vision I cannot see it Shulk. Since the day I saw it I have not once seen a bullet, we must be careful today." The orb spoke once more.  
"Worry not Zanza, I will go out into the city and find the shooter." Shulk said before sitting on the white surface.

Glancing around at the space he was baffled about how white everything was, not a single shed of colour other than this asylum-esque shade, it bothered him somewhat that his mind was this clear. Having no problems didn't feel natural, it was uneasy to say the least, but it's not like it's something he can help; when you're as strong as he was you become concerned about very little, in his case nothing. There was one thing though, something he hoped for, that one day he would get a fight like never before. Something life-threatening, his match with Dark Pit was close but they both held back which wasn't fun to him, he needed someone to be on his level. As for sure, he cockily thought, Dark Pit was not. It's as he pondered this a small section of the white above him become orange for excitement.  
"So." The light spoke, somehow noticing the colour, "How are you liking your time at Smash?"  
"It's good, I can't complain. People are pushing themselves and some show potential but they're all weaker than me it's a shame...I can only hope on Sam now." Shulk responded.  
"That girl? I don't get what you see in her Shulk...She is far below your level truly."  
"No, out of everyone here she has the most potential and I will draw it out. Even if I have to kill someone."  
"...Why is it you fight Shulk?"  
"Shouldn't you know that, being in my head, Zanza?"  
"I suppose, yes, I should. But I it's something I want to hear it from you."  
"I see...Why does anyone fight Zanza? To protect? For fun? Why should we fight when it brings pain? Knowing this, why do I fight?"  
"Shulk, don't avoid it." Zanza said sternly.  
"...You're right, heh, well...I fight because..."

The sounds of something crashing outside woke the boy up from his slumber suddenly, pushing his body off the bed and moving the shaggy blonde hair from his eyes, he looked around curiously. Something did bang on his door but it had seemed to vanish now, nothing odd after living here but it did intrigue him. Getting dressed and heading out of his door he continued to search the hallways for what this morning's antics could be, more or less relating to Link.  
"_I should get some breakfast and then go out into the town, I'll report to Ganon I'm going for a stroll while I pursue to shooter...For that angle you would have to attack from the slums._" The boy thought.  
Suddenly, the sound of something screeching against the floor came from behind and as he turned something grabbed his face, raising him from the ground and throwing him into a metal plate. Gathering his senses he looked around and sitting at the front of what appeared to be a mine kart was Link, keeping tight hold of his hat.  
"Morning Shulk, do you know how hard it is to aim a mine kart at your door?" Link asked loudly.  
"Morning boss! I have to say, no, no I don't!" Shulk shouted back.  
"Morning Shulk." Robin said from the back of the kart.  
"Robin." Shulk replied with a nod.  
The kart bounced off a wall and continued it's extreme ride through the manison, Shulk grabbed the side and started to feel woozy as the kart shook.  
"So...Before vo-hooom-it, w-where did you get this and how is this working?" Shulk whimpered.  
"Don't even...I have tried every single explanation that's not magic and I cannot figure it out." Robin sighed.  
"Yeah man, just accept this funky flow~." Link laughed.  
"Yeah no, the only thing I can feel flow isn't funky." Shulk moaned.  
"Sick dude." Robin said with disgust.  
"Literally." Link continued to laugh.  
The kart bounced off another wall and headed down the corridor in which Lucina was walking, Link leaned over the edge.  
"Oi Lucina, get in!" He yelled excitedly.  
"W-wait Link, no stop!" Robin begged.  
Lucina sighed as she faced the kart, pulling out her Falchion and readied it for a shield break; as it came by at it's breakneck speed she lunged her blade forward, splitting the kart in half, sideways, and turned to watch the boys fly out of the reckless ride and slam into the walls. Link slid down the wall until his head met the carpet, Shulk tried to pull his head out the wall and Robin, who landed gracefully, brushed the dirt off his coat.  
"Well that could have gone better." He said, looking down at Link.  
"Screw you man that went perfectly according to plan!" Link declared getting up before being kicked in the face by a blue boot.  
"I swear you never learn do you." She sighed, "You know we can't drive in the mansion, you're not allowed to drive at all since your shopping trip, hence why we impounded your bike. How did you even get this thing to work?"  
"Link logic." Robin chuckled.  
He yelped a little as the tip of Lucina's blade was millimetres from his throat.  
"And you! You should know better than that, geez, you could of got hurt." Lucina pouted.  
"I feel like this scenario will get me hurt more." Robin laughed nervously.  
Lucina sheathed her blade and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand.  
"Come on you, before you get involved any more with this lot let's get you something to eat." She said happily, dragging Robin away.  
"O-okay, I'll catch you up later bro!" Robin laughed as he disappeared around the corner.  
Link sat back up and crossed his arms angrily before scratching his head.  
"Well there goes my plan today, why does she always have to get in our way?" Link asked himself.  
There was the small sound of falling rubble as Shulk managed to free his head from the embracing hug of the wall, he rubbed his head and looked around.  
"Ugh, as fun as that was boss...Never again." He moaned.  
"Fair enough, hey do you mind hanging with me today? I was going to set a world record but now someone took away my wingman." The green clothed boy asked.  
"Sorry, I'd love to but I'm afraid I have some prior engagements." Shulk said, putting on a happy face, "Speaking of, have you seen Sam anywhere?"  
"Hmmm, no, I believe Robina took her somewhere two days ago." Link replied.  
"What? Two days, I didn't even notice." The boy began to think, "_Shit, this could be bad._"

"I didn't even know a room like this existed." Sam said in awe, looking around at the long stretches of green hills, "I know we've been here a while but it's amazing."  
"I know baby I know." Robina laughed before hugging the girl, "You keep saying that, but come on now, it's just us here."  
Sam felt her cheeks go red as Robina's embrace grew tighter around her waist, nervously she slipped herself free and grabbed the silver haired girl's hands before falling to the ground. Robina lay on top of Sam and smiled before hugging her chest.  
"It's nice that it's just the two of us, we haven't had this in a while." Robina said soothingly.  
"I know, I'll try not to end up covered in blood this time." Sam laughed.  
"Oh I wouldn't promise that~." Robina said with a smirk, she then giggled and cupped Sam's face, "This mansion exploration has been fun, it really does never end which is great, as we just get more and more to ourselves."  
"Y-yeah." Sam laughed timidly before leaning in and kissing the girl.  
Robina kissed back passionately, clinging to the girl's body and slowly, working her hand into Sam's hair; she grabbed it suddenly and pulled Sam's head back before leaving a small bite mark on her neck.  
"R-Robina!" Sam whined.  
"I can't help it, you just have such a delicious neck." Robina giggled.  
Sam struggled but managed to break her hair free of Robina's grip and hugged the girl tightly.  
"C-come on now, that really isn't appropriate."  
"You don't get to say that kitten." Robina said authoritatively.  
Suddenly Robina wrapped her hands around Sam's neck and pushed her to the ground, tightening her hold as Sam coughed a little.  
"You're so cute when you struggle. Oh how I love you." She hummed.  
Sam squirmed as she felt her air being cut off and just before she passed out she felt something pierce her arm, it was hot and electrifying, bringing her right back to conciousness. She looked over to see a blade of electricity rammed into her now bleeding arm and her girlfriend smiling sweetly before stabbing another blade into her other arm.  
"R-Robina, i-it hurts." Sam cried.  
"Aw sweetie it's okay." Robina said sweetly, petting her head, "I'm keeping you safe and loved remember kitten? I couldn't have you running away from me, being mine and all. I'd catch you but it just wouldn't be fun for either of us~."  
Sam didn't fully understand, and while she wasn't opposed to being hurt by Robina, it was just so sudden and she noticed the girl had a different aura around her now. Something purple and sinister, it clung to her and she felt asphyxiated but she didn't want to fight it; However, it was troubling all the same, it scared her.  
"I-I love you." Sam said smiling sweetly.  
The blades of electricity faded as Robina hugged her tightly, "Aw you're so so so adorable, I love you more silly!"  
Sam sighed but smiled as she felt Robina's warmth reach her, it was in these moments she felt a little safer, but there was still and underlying sense of fear.  
"Hmm, so do you want to spend the day here or keep exploring?" Robina asked, looking Sam in the eyes.  
"Ehh, I'm not sure you know..." Sam replied.  
"You don't?" Robina giggled.  
"Nope." Sam laughed back.  
The two continued to laugh stupidly over nothing before lying back down on the grass side by side.  
"Why are we laughing that wasn't even funny?" Robina asked, still chuckling.  
"How should I know, I laughed because you did." Sam giggled.  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Oh...Well then, never-mind. I must'a just found your adorable face funny."  
"I'm not quite sure how to take that."  
"As a compliment silly." Robina laughed as she poked Sam's nose, "Everything's been kinda quiet lately hasn't it? It feels like months since we actually did anything."  
"At least three." Sam added.  
"That's an odd number choice."  
"It just felt like it fits." Sam replied, "But yeah, it does feel like nothing big's happened in a while...Hey do you hear that?"  
"H-hear what?" Robina asked nervously.  
"I think that's my phone." Sam said, checking her pockets while moving her hair out the way of her waist, "Geez this stuff's gotten long now, I can't find it."  
"You're going crazy." Robina laughed, "I really cant hear anything...See? Silence."  
Sam listened but there was nothing except the sound of wind again.  
"That's o-" Sam was saying before being cut off by the sound again, he looked to Robina, "Do you have my phone?"  
"Mayyyyybe."  
"Bluebird." Sam laughed, "C'mon, give it."  
Reluctantly, she handed over the vibrating device and pouted.  
"because you asked, but if it's not urgent I won't let you go." Robina huffed.  
Sam nodded as she flipped the phone up and brought it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She asked, "...Yeah it's urgent."  
Robina growled before snatching the phone away and hanging up, she glared at the caller ID before closing the device.  
"I retract that statement, you can't go at all." She said with a pout.  
"I'm sorry, I really do though...I forget Shulk and I arranged something for today." Sam apologised.  
Robina smirked and giggled before climbing on top of Sam and slamming her down.  
"I said no, did I not? No matter, I will keep you here with me." She laughed.

Shulk tapped his fingers on the table with a quickening rythm, which despite the sounds of the cafeteria, bugged Marth.  
"Do you. Have. To be. Sooooo loud?" The prince asked.  
"Ignore him Shulk, he's just pissed because he's hungover." Ike interrupted.  
"Aaand thank you captain obvious, may I give you a medal for you brave services on obviousness? For going where nothing obvious has ever been before? For living obvious and prospering? For-"  
"Coffee machine's free." Robin said as he sat down.  
"FINALLY!" Marth yelled before dragging his body up.  
"He's not a nice person when he's tired." Palutena sighed.  
"He's not the best person when he's awake either Lucina joked.  
Everyone turned to face her, more shocked than happy.  
"W...What? Too harsh?" Lucina asked.  
"No...It was funny." Palutena said.  
"We're just not...Expecting you to be funny." Link said before narrowly dodging a fork.  
"Screw you!" Lucina yelled.  
"So, how come he was drinking?" Shulk asked.  
"Funeral." Sheik answer angrily.  
"...Whose?" Shulk asked.  
"Well." Ike laughed nervously, "Mine."  
"You're not a ghost are you Ike?" Shulk laughed.  
"He called it a 'funeral' but it was just my bachelor party." Ike sighed.  
"How come we weren't invited?" Link asked.  
"I didn't even know until he fell into my room, already drunk and murmuring; he grabbed me suddenly and ran out into town." Ike explained.  
"So, any strippers?" Robin asked, followed by a flick off Lucina.  
"No. I took him to a gay bar just to get away from him but I ended up staying in there all night because he picked a fight with some guy in green latex." Ike yawned.  
Marth reappeared, taking a seat and started sipping his coffee.  
"So Mart-" Link was saying as the prince raised his hand.  
The group watched as he downed his coffee before crushing the paper cup and turning to Link.  
"Now you may speak." Marth said.  
"...So Mart-" Link attempted but the the prince got up again and made his way to the coffee machine.  
"I'm gonna cut him." Link growled.  
Shulk went back to tapping the table and glancing around.  
"You er, you okay Shulk?" Ike asked.  
"Maybe he's feeling guilty about going on a thing him and someone else agreed not to go on." Sheik said coldly.  
"Babe c'mon I'm sorry, it wasn't any fun for me and it came from nowhere." Ike whined.  
"Actually, I'm worried about where Sam is." Shulk sighed.  
"He's with Robina right, he'll be fine." Pit said as he walked past.  
"As Pit said, SHE'S, with Robina so SHE'LL be fine." Link commented loudly.  
Lucina looked down nervously and then back up and around.  
"I don't know, maybe we could go find them?" She squeaked.  
"Hm? Do we even know where they are?" Link asked with a smile.  
"Somewhere in the lower mansion." Shulk replied.  
"Well then, sounds like we're off for an adventure!" Link cheered.  
"I'll have to pass, I have to go do something. Even without her." Shulk apologised.  
"No worry, I'll make sure we find her." Palutena said confidently.  
"Speaking of missing girlfriends has anyone seen mine?" Link asked.  
"I believe she mentioned going out to buy you something for your birthday." Sheik answered.  
"My birthday isn't for another year yet." Link said.  
"And?" Sheik replied, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile on a table further up the hall.  
"So today is a bad day to let anyone outside the mansion besides yourself." Snake said quietly to Ganon.  
"Yes I know, those high auras are not to be trifled with...But what could they want in the slums?" Ganon asked.  
"You know there's a lot of illegal trading that happens in the slums." Samus added, "It's possible that they could be managing in underground deals."  
"I hope so, it's out of our jurisdiction then." Snake said before sipping his tea, "We have enough on our plate to worry about right now."  
"Don't remind me." Ganon sighed, "I wish our benefactor would just tell us what they're planning."  
"They said the island would appear tomorrow, but there's no sign of it anywhere." Bowser said.  
"Maybe they lost it? Mehmehmeh~." Dedede laughed.  
"Now's not the time for jokes. Now is the time we keep ourselves composed and think about what's at stake." Little Mac said seriously.  
"Well-spoken Mac." Ganon said with a nod.  
"Any-time." The boxer replied, missing his mouth with his tea, "I'm a little clumsy you see."  
"We know." Samus growled, head in her hands, "Do we have any-more leads to who our benefactor is?"  
"Well..." Snake answered, "It's at this point I am 60% sure in my four person theory...However I am 40% sure in a two person theory."  
"Why?" Boswer asked.  
"The person you fought called themselves Id right? Id, Ego and Super-Ego...Call it a coincidence but he has a name and style that match Freudian personality theory, not to mention there were two other auras that matched his. Making three." Snake explained.  
"Saying that makes me believe in that idea 100% Snake." Ganon said.  
"Don't...It's more possible it's three people with good skills at acting and code-names. As to the identity, with a four person theory I can only guess two...But with my two person theory I have a hunch." Snake continued.  
"Let me guess, you can't say because it's a gut feeling? Mehmehmeh~" Dedede asked.  
"No. I'm 70% sure on who they are...I'm not saying because they're listening, right now I'm just waiting on one more person's input." Snake answered.  
"Whose?" Ganon asked.

It was at that point that cafeteria doors burst open and in flew something small, black and white and barking.  
"No down boy, down!" Zelda yelled as she followed.  
"Oh what now?" Ganon sighed.  
The fighter's attention was drawn to the quickly moving, excited hound that was running around the place. People dodged out of it's way as it ran along tables and knocked dishes and cups off. It ran past Marth and knocked a cup of coffee right out his hand, the prince stared down at the floor, turned around and got another cup; he turned back to yet again the dog knocking the cup out of his hand. It happened a third time after that.  
"WHAT IS WITH THAT DOG I'LL KILL IT!" Marth yelled as he leapt after it.  
The dog quickly leapt back to Zelda's feet and cowered. Ganon rose up and grabbed Marth before walking over to Zelda and rubbing his yes.  
"Zelda, we have a policy on no pets." He groaned.  
"I know but, well, look at this little beauty! Look at his sad eyes Ganon, he was all dirty!" Zelda pleaded.  
Ganon rolled his eyes before they met with the deep blue eyes of the Dalmatian. He couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how much he struggled before he closed them and turned away.  
"Okay. Look, I'll give him a week but for the love of Goddesses Zelda train him." Ganon sighed.  
"Really?" Zelda asked, beaming, "I will I promise!"  
"Hey that's not fair! I asked for a pet first!" Link argued.  
"She's your girlfriend." Lucina said bluntly.  
"And she can have the dog, we'll care for it, but I want a pet too!" Link continued to yell.  
"Link..." Ganon said calmly, "YOU'RE THE REASON WE HAVE THAT POLICY! SAMUS FOUND GIANT SPIDERS ROAMING ABOUT BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR LITTLE SPIDER!"  
Link cocked his head sideways with a puzzled expression.  
"I had spiders?" He questioned.  
Ganon threw his arms up in the air and walked away. All the teenagers on the table walked over and started to pet the dog.  
"Aww he's so cute." Palutena said.  
"Who's a good boy? Who's a goody boooy?" Link asked with a baby voice.  
"I'll help train him." Lucina said with a smile, "I like dogs, loyal, rule abiding animals."  
"Thank you." Zelda smiled, "Hm? Shulk, don't you want to meet Spotty Mc Spotterson the seventh?"  
"Never have children." Sheik said coldly.  
The group turned to Shulk who had backed away a fair distance.  
"I-I'm sorry I can't really...I'm, well, allergic to dogs." He apologised.  
"No way dude, motion sickness and dogs allergies? You pulled the short straw for someone so strong." Link said.  
"Shut up boss. I should be leaving anyway...So if you see Sam please get her to call me." Shulk yelled as he ran out the room.

The streets of the main city were as busy as they ever are, be it the people shopping or just looking for an autograph Shulk had a hard time just normally walking to the station.  
"It'd be faster If I just ran to the slums but I just had to sneak out, any increase in energy levels and Ganon'll get me...Damn, weird as it is to say I can't wait to get to the slums." he said to himself.  
As he walked he began to worry about how he'd even find the shooter, if someone truly was powerful enough to shoot the mansion out of the sky then they're clearly powerful enough to conceal they're aura to an extent. It became clear to him that this wasn't something he could do by himself but no one else knew about the falling mansion besides Sam and right now he couldn't get anyone else involved, should he look for some mercenary help? He knew there was something of a Mafia underground but it wouldn't help him that much, considering how much trouble he'd get into with Ganon. No, for now he needed someone with no connections to the mansion, powerful and easy to work with. He put his knuckles to his lips and continued to ponder as he wandered down the streets when he overheard a conversation.  
"Sorry, can you tell me the way to the South-West station?" A boy, around his age asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry love, I'm afraid at my age I can't." The old lady croaked.  
"Actually I'm heading there too, I can take you." Shulk announced.  
The boy turned around to look Shulk up and down, his look was rather unique; he had something like a mountain range of yellow hair and strapped to his back, which got Shulk's attention, was a giant silver and black blade which was just a little shorter than the boy.  
"You can? Great, that's actually a big help." The boy replied, "Name's Cloud, save you time for asking, now which way is it?"

**-Present day (six years later)-**

"Wait so...You met Cloud that day?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah." Shulk laughed, "He was wearing this dumb turtle neck thing and uniform, and oh his hair! It looked so much more extreme than it does now...Though the emo clothing looks a little dumber."  
Cloud pulled out his fusion Blade and held it slightly above Shulk's thighs.  
"I warned you that I will cut you." Cloud said coldly.  
"Ahem." Link coughed, "As much as I'm up for this little confrontation you should keep explaining to Mia."  
"Of course, so..." Shulk continued.

**-Six years earlier-**

Shulk's arm was leaning against the window of the train as the teen looked out into the far-stretching fields where he saw farmers and small communities do their thing. It was extremely awkward. Sitting opposite him was Cloud also looking out the window with a painful expression on his face, neither of them knew what to say...They'd both just kind of hopped on the train without speaking two words to each-other.  
"So...Cloud was it?" Shulk asked."  
"Yeah?" The boy answered, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's a beautiful name." Shulk teased.  
"Shut up." Cloud huffed, "Is that any way to treat a stranger? What's your oh so better name?"  
"Shulk."  
"Tsk, sound's like a mopey name to me." Cloud said bitterly.  
"Very original, veeery original." Shulk said sarcastically.  
"Right now I'm contemplating getting lost again so I don't have to sit with you." Cloud sighed, "So how-come you're heading out to South West city?"  
"Hm?...Well I'm actually going to investigate the slums." Shulk answered.  
"Investigate huh?" Cloud probed.  
"Yeah." Shulk said with a smirk.  
The boy noticed how when he mentioned the slums Cloud sat up-right and started to rub his right shoulder with his left hand, just below the handle of his blade. Deciding it best not to real any more, just in case, Shulk decided to go on the offensive.  
"And yourself?" he asked.  
"...I suppose you could say I too am investigating the slums." Cloud answered with a smirk.  
Just as he finished speaking the train went into a tunnel and everything blacked out, merely five seconds later the train left and the two were staring eye to eye, hands on handles and standing slightly.  
"So what exactly are you investigating?" Shulk asked.  
"I could ask you the same." Cloud argued.  
Shulk shrugged and sat back down, Cloud followed.  
"There are some high auras in that area so I got curious, plus there's meant to be an underground working there right? It might be good to halt it." Shulk lied.  
"Who's employing you?" Cloud inquired.  
"Employing? I'm doing this for personal fun." Shulk replied, "_He bought it, but there's more to this now I might not get away from._"  
Cloud shrugged and looked up.  
"I'm employed by this countries' government to investigate the slums and bring down the trade." Cloud declared.  
"Seriously? You let that one slip a little easy...How do you know I'm not really part of their force?"  
"Because." Cloud said cockily and smirking, "I'd cut you down."  
"Hm, I'd like to see you try some day. Well it seems we have similar goals for now then, so what are you some secret agent or something?"  
"I just took a contract for money."  
"Oh, you're a mercenary then." Shulk said.  
"Something like that." Cloud replied, "You're pretty cocky, but I respect you."  
"Likewise, you're pretty damn arrogant." Cloud laughed, "You mind not sharing the glory if we work together?"  
"Not my contract is it?" Shulk said.  
"Excellent. I have a feeling we'll work well together Shulk." Cloud said.

The two strolled through the city until they came to the edge, the sight was something pretty extreme to see.  
"Geez, what a radical change." Shulk said.  
"Shit, it's like it's own city, it'll be hard to find anything in these 'slums'." Cloud muttered.  
The two gazed upon the empire of shack and towers made from wood and scrap metal, the smoke trees that rose into the air in several places. Gunshots echoed far away and the streets were either a brown or very dark red in places were fights or conflicts had once been. The smell was impossible not to think about, like a mix between chocobo excrete and decomposing mechon the very stench crept into their nostrils and caused them to reflexively scrunch up their faces. Cloud indicated to higher ground and so the two leapt up one of the wooden and metal towers that had impending doom; steadying themselves as it shook viscously before gazing upon the ongoing slums, it was an awful sight.  
"_It is a city basically...To think people live down here while we have infinite space in the mansion._" Shulk thought.  
"So from here and what Intel I've gathered there are five basic splits of the slums...The Base, where we are, Flood-Town, where are that water is, Scrap City, see all that metal over there? Dragon's River, apparently it's a meandering street which is large enough to be called a district and finally King zone, where I suppose the wealthiest peasants live." Cloud explained, "It's likely we'll find something at either Flood-Town or King Zone."  
"In that case we should start at Flood-Town, it connects to the start of Dragon's River which branches into the King Zone." Shulk added.  
"I agree...Do you know what we're looking for?" Cloud asked.  
"Heh, I just assumed anyone shady...Good thing I met you back there." Shulk joked.  
"Hmph, I don't quite like what you're implying there Shulk. But really I'm no worse." Cloud chuckled before pulling out a set of futuristic binoculars, "I can't quite see anything in FT from here but we should head over now."  
Shulk nodded before leaping off the building, followed by Cloud.

Hopping from half-submerged shack to drifting wood and so on Cloud split away from Shulk as they explored Flood Town; considering he didn't know the area he kept his eyes out for anything suspicious while keeping his hands at the ready. He glanced around at the people, sitting in defeat at the base of their elevated homes or climbing whatever stone walls were about. Cloud stopped and sighed.  
"Nothing huh...Hmm, the people here look so defeated, they'd be easy to interrogate." He said to himself.  
Suddenly his ears perked as in the distance he could make out a faint motor noise, followed by splashing. Gathering the idea it might be a boat he hoped up and continued to venture forwards until he confirmed his beliefs; it was a small green dingy with a motor on the back, resting inside where a few piles of wooden crates, two guards who he identified to be part of the deadly six family and sitting back was a tall man. He wore a cap which hid his face while looking down and on the off glance he looked up there was a snood covering his face, he had a long brown coat and was gripping onto a phone curiously tight. It was then he locked eyes with Cloud, the boy made out that he said something as the purple haired monster leapt off the boat and raced towards him.  
"Let's see...I do have clearance for this right?" He said, checking his watch.  
The purple-haired member leapt at Cloud quickly with a dull expression, quickly, Cloud slammed his fist into it's skull which left a dent before tossing him into the water. The second that he did the man in the boat stood up and shot the green girl who sat with him before leaping out onto the nearest shack. He clicked something on his phone and then a tunnel rose from the water, swallowing the boat before disappearing again. Cloud leapt onto a wooden walk-way, as did the man and the two came face to face.  
"Who are you?" Cloud questioned.  
"Doesn't matter...You're Cloud Strife right?" The man asked.  
"I won't confirm it until you state your identity, if you don't I'll silence you."  
"I see, that won't work well for me you see." The man replied, looking down and pressing something on his phone.  
As he glanced back up he fired two shots from his pistol before darting, Cloud started his pursuit and easily dodged the two projectiles coming his way. Again the man spun around and fired before continuing to run along the walkway, effortlessly Cloud dodged out the bullet's paths and jumped onto the shacks next to the path.  
"Damn, he had to be like that did he." The man said before diving to the right and making his way towards actual ground.  
He hopped from a pipeline to the mud and ran in-between two tall homes, as Cloud followed the pipe suddenly burst unleashing a cloud of steam which caused the boy to stop for a minute. Recollecting his thoughts he dived around the scalding fog and managed to land on the road, he burst through the walls of a shack and looked around; there was a crowd of people looking at him but his eye was drawn to the man in the long-coat shoving past people.  
"_I can't let him go._" He thought as he leapt over the crowd and followed.  
He turned the corner and spotted the man standing at the end of the road, arms up but phone still in his hand. Cloud dashed up the street when suddenly he heard a crack followed by a blue light as a surge of electricity followed by fire burst from in-between the shacks, knocking him sideways and along the floor. Smoke flooded the area impairing his now dazed vision even more, he grabbed a building and got himself up, wobbling away slightly before slumping against a wall.  
"Fuck!" He coughed, glancing down at his watch and pressing a button, "Hey Tifa, I need some info on a guy with a cap and long brown coat. Obsessive clinging to his phone."  
"I will when you say please and stop cursing." A voice came from the phone.  
"Forgive me for my lungs, I'll get them taken out after the mission." Cloud replied sarcastically, "Please get me some info on the guy."  
"Will do, give me some time." Tifa responded before cutting the call.  
Cloud rubbed his head and got up, muttering profanities before raising his fingers to his ear and tapping on the small device.  
"Hey Shulk, I think I have a lead. Any luck your side?"

"Yeah, well, give me a second and I'll have you an answer." Shulk replied, weaving out the way of some green spikes which shot out the water.  
Shulk was balancing himself on an already collapsing building as he carefully observed the ripples in the water below; there was a small splash as two more darts shot out of the water but they were more annoying than dangerous.  
"C'mon, get out of the water. I've had enough fighting in water for the year." He laughed to himself.  
"You think you're good enough to take on my real strength do ya boy?" The thing responded, glowing red eyes glaring from the depths below.  
"Heh, this won't even take me ten seconds." Shulk said.  
The water started to ripple violently as out leapt a large, crocodile being with open jaws and blinding white teeth. Shulk smirked as he ducked below the beast and punched it in the stomach, followed by grabbing its head and dangling it off the side.  
"So, do you want to tell me what you are and who you work for." Shulk demanded.  
"...I am Kraid." He spoke.  
"Who do you work for?" Shulk repeated, tightening his grip.  
"Kraid!" The creature squealed.  
"So you work for yourself then? Good, I've eliminated the boss."  
"No no, I am Kraid but I work for Kraid!" The creature continued, "I am offspring of Kraid called Kraid."  
"Tsk, trust a Metroid villain to be confusing. What are you doing here?" Shulk questioned.  
"Meant to meet an associate, second in command too but they didn't show."  
"That'll be Cloud...Okay, thank you." Shulk said gratefully, "Next question, will you show me to your base? I recommend you do."

The Kraid offspring dropped to the dirt ground as Shulk let go and slithered over to the telephone box, putting in the specific numbers.  
"Yes Hello...Number 0-0-9-8-6-6." It spoke before hanging up.  
It was then the nearest shack split into two and revealed a staircase swallowed by shadow. The Kraid offspring turned around to Shulk eagerly.  
"So I can go right?" he begged.  
"Of course." Shulk said happily.  
Cloud swung his foot around, crushing the beast's skull before turning to the staircase.  
"You understood why that had to happen right?" He asked.  
"Of course, I was only going to give him five metres before doing it myself." She smirked.  
Cloud nodded as the two headed down the staircase and into the darkness.  
"You should conceal your aura." Cloud stated, "Kraid is known for being reluctant to check aura levels which is good for this operation."  
"I got it don't worry...So any word on your guy?" Shulk asked.  
"Unfortunately not, Tifa likes to take her time when researching which is a pain." Cloud sighed.  
"Yeah I have someone like that too." Shulk laughed.  
"Be prepared, we don't know what we'll be facing down here." Cloud warned.  
"No worries, no one here is strong than me."  
"I don't know, the guy I fought against had me done and I was even using my aura. And I have a reputation for being untouchable."  
"Oh so you're a famous mercenary." Shulk said.  
"Yeah, something like that." Cloud continued.  
He ducked down and indicated Shulk to do the same, quietly the crawled out of the stairway and behind two large crates, peering over the edge you'd see a shocking sight. There were cranes and lorries coming in from all sorts of tunnels, multiple roads and bridges suspended in the air, millions of Kraid offspring and what appeared to be lady-bird robots with little arms and wheels, huge crates of guns and money being hoisted onto ships in the one waterway and others onto the land vehicles.  
"Incredible, they had a whole network like this going on." Shulk whispered.  
"But where's it all going to? According to the data my employer gave me anything on wheels was heading to ports, I need to scout out some location data before we take this place out."  
"Right, so what's the plan for taking this place out?" Shulk asked.  
"There are a few sights were we can cause a blackout, when the blackout happens were can reactivate the generators and overcharge them causing this place to explode." Cloud explained.  
"Sweet...What should we do about those auras? There are four decent auras, one huge one which I imagine is Kraid." Shulk asked, smiling widely.  
"Well I don't know how many stealth missions you've been on but I'll head down and cause the explosions, most likely Kraid will come investigate any blackouts that happen." Cloud added, "When that happens, finish him."

Meanwhile in an office located elsewhere in the underground base. Zavok scratched the red skin of his arm before chugging down a beer, looking up at the gigantic green monster which towered above him.  
"Again, I must thank you for the business today. Finally you're starting to see into a company better than your own, and I can't blame you. I'd pay myself this much for my guns anyway." Zavok laughed.  
"I wouldn't be getting cocky if I was you, I could crush you like the bug you are Zavok." Kraid spoke calmly.  
"If that were true then neither I or any other of my family would be here right now."  
"Hm, see it as you will. Your family are alive because you have use to me and my associate." Kraid explained, taking a seat.  
"Ah yes, this famous associate you mention who's giving you this sound business advice." Zavok said, "When do I get to meet them?"  
It was then a door in the wall opened as the brown coat man walked in, not taking his eyes away from his phone.  
"Here he is now, Zavok may I introduce you to Mr Pierce." Kraid announced proudly.  
Zavok stood up and waddled boastfully over to the Pierce, offering out his hand. The man looked up with his green eyes which even caused Zavok to hesitate a little.  
"No thanks, I don't shake hands that aren't human. Matter of principle." He said ignorantly before walking to the nearest seat.  
"You racist...Hmph, no matter. I'll take it as a compliment you fear me." Zavok laughed.  
"Oh I don't fear you. For me to be fearful of you, you have to be scary." Pierce chuckled, "That's too funny, to think I'd be scared of something that looks like someone stuck some nails through a tomato...Really now, you're pathetic."  
"You...You are pushing your luck now. Kraid, speak to your associate or I will start a battle here. After all, the six of us are here." Zakok threatened.  
"I cannot control him, after all he merely works with me. I do not employ him." Kraid apologised.  
"Speaking of six...There was a, complication on the surface." Pierce said, "Two of the six have been killed."  
"What?" Zavok roared.  
"There was someone who intercepted me, Cloud Strife. Obviously someone you've heard of."  
"The strongest swordsman..." Zavok said with despair.  
"Yes, I believe his recent employer targeted this transaction and sent him. I managed to dispose of your purple and green siblings, I and the cargo barely escaped." Pierce continued.  
"Screw the cargo! My siblings are dead! I'm going to find that bastard and destroy him, and then I'll be back for you Kraid!" Zavok shouted before storming out.  
Kraid sighed and leaned down so his eyes was level with Pierce.  
"Aidan...Was that the truth?" Kraid questioned.  
"Only half, I finished off the other sibling." He said with a smile.  
A wide smile spread across Kraid's giant face as he started to chuckle maliciously.  
"Hehhehheh, good. That idiot doesn't realise we're running him in circles, once this transaction is finished his entire family will be destroyed by my hands and my warriors!" The beast laughed, "Even not today all these weapons are going to your Pendroloceum empire! You'll annihilate everyone and leave me running this country!"  
"But of course, however today's transaction must go smoothly Mr. Kraid...If it does not, you will lose our support and regretfully we will hunt you down." Aidan warned.  
"Worry not, I'll crush that Cloud even if he gets here. He won't stand a chance against all my offspring." Kraid laughed.  
"I see...it's such a shame." Aidan sighed.  
"Hm? What is?"  
"That he's won." Aidan said as he rose up from the chair, the lights dimming quickly.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Kraid roared.  
The lights went completely black and then a minute later came back of, followed by the sound of multiple explosions.  
"No...What the hell is happening?" Kraid questioned.  
"What has happened, Mr. Kraid is our business has finished here has finished. You will hear from us soon." Pierce said calmly as he opened the door in the wall.  
"Screw you!" Kraid yelled as he slammed his tail against the wall.  
As he brought it back his associate had vanished, leaving him in his frustration, furiously kraid ran out the room and headed towards the shipment room.

"And I'm done, phew, that went easier than I expected." Cloud sighed in relief, wiping the red off his hands.  
Carefully he knelt down and peeked out the edge of the door, looking into the corridor covered in the remains of those who came at him. He stood up and left the room staying as silent as possible.  
"_Okay, I've done my half so I'll leave and meet up with Shulk above ground._" Cloud thought.  
It was then he noticed something long and black swinging towards him at the corner of his eye, acting fast he turned and blocked the blow with his arm which caused a burst of wind. The retractable baton stung his arm, reinforced by aura, but never the less he swung his right fist around which the brown-coated man narrowly ducked under and rolled away from. The two met eyes once more and Cloud took a boxing stance.  
"Not fancying taking a crack at me with that huge sword huh?" Aidan asked.  
"Not really no, you're good but you're not worth it." Cloud replied seriously.  
"I have no time to get into fights like this anyway, I just wanted to measure your ability Cloud."  
"Hey now, that's not really fair. I don't even know who you are."  
"Aidan Pierce. We're done here now." He announced before clicking his phone.  
From around the corners behind him multiple lady-bug robots and wasp-droids advanced towards Cloud. At the front of the pack was a lady-bug robot which wheeled it's way at the boy, who vaulted over it before grabbing it off the ground and tossing it at a wasp-droid; he kicked to his left, completely breaking through the steel skull of the machine before retracting his leg and kicking off the floor. He grabbed another wasp-droid and ripped off its tail, diving towards the ground and spearing it into the head of a ladybug robot.  
"_This is no good, he's getting away._" He thought.  
he back-flipped and landed into a spin kick along the floor, creating a gust which swept the robots off the floor and into the ceiling which destroyed the aerial drones; within a second later Cloud darted around the corner and raced after Aidan. He watched as he pressed on the phone again and a thick steal door slammed down in front of Cloud. He unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks until he brock through the 10 metre steel barrier, looking up ahead there was another wall but on the ceiling were mini-guns. The sound of their revving filled the air which was followed by the sound of the raining bullets along the floor which aimed at the blonde boy. Tracing each bullet with his eyes Cloud evaded the never-ending stream of metal, running along the wall and latching onto one of the guns; he pushed it up causing the bullets to hit the other gun and exploding it. Once again he beat through the steel wall and entered a long and dark tunnel until he reached the outside. Staring into the black ravine below he just managed to stop himself from flying over the railings because of his speed; he looked up to see what appeared to be monorail tracks and then he heard the sound of the monorail itself. As he leapt up the metal stairwells to reach the station he looked out to see how far away it had got when his eyes met with Aidan's again.  
"You did well Cloud." He said, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to hear, "But you're not able to catch me yet, greatest swordsman."  
With a press of the button the a stairwell above Cloud blew up and then the whole scaffolding began to collapse off the cliff; thinking fast, Cloud leapt off the metal platform, drew his sword and sliced all in one motion, the slash let out a green energy wave. Aidan leapt back as it cut through half the carriage he was in as well as the tracks but the monorail kept going. The enemy grabbed onto a bar at the edge of the now damaged car and unleashed a flurry of bullets, Cloud held his blade sideways and used it's width to block the bullets. As the monorail disappeared into the other cliff-face Shulk swung the blade and used the weight to carry himself through the air and stab into the rock of the cliff closest.  
"Damn, I couldn't get him...He wasn't from this continent, most definitely not." He said to himself before looking down at his watch, "Aidan Pierce, that'll help you."

Kraid burst into the main room and looked around in horror. Pillars of fire ravaged his industry, his offspring fell with screams and tears and entire structures started to collapse; he felt everything he'd worked for start to break and he was filled with an absolute rage.  
"Backslash!" Shulk roared as he dropped down from above and sliced down Kraid's back.  
Kraid screeched in pain and glanced down and back at the tiny creature, swinging his tail to try and hit him but Shulk leapt up high and bounced off the wall onto a remaining concrete bridge.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Kraid questioned with rage.  
"Shulk, God slayer." He answered cockily.  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing here today?" Kraid asked, "You're attacking me and the Pendroloceum Empire!"  
"Never heard of it." Shulk yelled back.  
"There's no point explaining, seeming as you'll die here!" Kraid declared, "Circle spiker!"  
The giant puffed out his scaly belly and shot huge spikes in a circle, at least the height of two Rosalinas, which pierced through the base of the concrete. Shulk dodged out of the way of the randomly appearing spikes and ran to the left of the base; before he reached the bridge's end a giant green fist slammed through the bridge, Shulk leapt onto the scaly arm and used his left hand and both feet to slow himself down until he reached Kraid's shoulder. He brought the Monado back behind his left shoulder with his right hand.  
"You know, there was a time were I was scared of something smaller and weaker than you...Because it didn't respect my strength or power and it was a first...But something I've learnt from people a lot weaker than me is if you come across someone who's not scared of you, don't give them your fear!" Shulk yelled, slicing the air.  
A blade of wind sliced across Kraid's entire head sideways, spewing (to Shulk) a tsunami of blood, he leapt back in time to avoid the blood.  
"What are you talking about you freak?" Kraid roared, unleashing a cloud of fire upon the boy.  
Shulk swung the Monado which created a bullet of wind, creating a gaping hole in the fire ball which Kraid's fist came from, directly hitting Shulk and sent him flying into the rock wall. The impact caused the entire wall to break, dust and rubble started to fly and fall through the air, leaving a crater in the rock. There was a flash of blue as Shulk appeared in front of Kraid's eyes again, still in the air.  
"_Impossible! he recovered that fast?_" Kraid thought.  
A green glow surrounded Shulk as Kraid slapped his hands together, riding the wind Shulk ascended higher until he was right above Kraid.  
"_Maybe you didn't understand why I said that, you weren't the one who needed to hear that...I was. I know my strengths and I shouldn't let people like you who don't acknowledge them stop me using them to win!_" Shulk thought, "Buster!"  
As Shulk began to glow purple he spun around the giant reptile and used Backslash, tearing through the beast's scales and looking up as the red liquid rained down.  
"D-damn it! I'm not dying here!" Kraid cried, unleashing a cloud of fire below.  
Shulk leapt up and dodged the fire, which was followed by the loud sound of a crash, he turned to see Kraid had smashed through the wall but before he could race after him the entire base started to collapse.  
"I have to get out of here!" Shulk said to himself, racing towards the exit.

He burst through the the hole leading back into the slums and stumbled onto his back as the exit shut, pulling himself up and looking around he saw Cloud looking down at him.  
"You took your time." Cloud laughed.  
"What can I say, the guy's a sneaky lizard...He got away sorry." Shulk apologised.  
"No worries, now we know who we're dealing with the government will go after him. I completed my objective." Cloud yawned, throwing his arms behind his head.  
"So what now?" Shulk asked.  
"I have to go get picked up by my contacts, I'd appreciate if you tagged along with me. I'm not sure how to get to the rice fields from here."  
"No worries." Shulk sighed, I'll get you there.  
After a while the dusk sun cloaked the landscape in oranges and purples, the rice fields were a beautiful sight to see at this time the two boys thought; sitting on the edge f the road were the grass met the dirt they continued to talk.  
"So where are you going after this Shulk?" Cloud asked.  
"I'm not sure, I'll probably hang around here for a while...To see if Kraid or someone else comes back." Shulk lied again.  
"Ah I see. You're a good person you know, if not for the money I wouldn't be here today." Cloud responded.  
"I'm not fussed, you're a good person even if you take the money. After all you know how to use a big sword."  
"As do you, I suppose that's something we have in common then." Cloud said, "It's been weird working with someone like you."  
"Hm?"  
"Weaker than myself." Cloud smirked.  
"If you want to have a quick round I'll have one with you." Shulk suggested.  
"Nah, I'm tired for now. I'l' be getting some rest when I get picked up." Cloud yawned.  
"Ah I see, fair enough. So what happened with your guy?"  
"He got away on a monorail."  
"Pfft, seriously? A freakin monorail, they're like the slowest things." Shulk laughed.  
"Shut up or I'll cut you." Cloud sighed.  
"I wonder if this is how Link and Robin feel..." Shulk said to himself.  
"What?" Cloud questioned.  
"It's nothing, don't worry. Just talking to myself."  
"Weirdo."  
"Says the guy who's hair can be put on a map."  
"Tsk, at least my hair has some style."  
"My hair has style, it's called a bed head!" Shulk argued.  
"That's less of a style and more of a state of being." Cloud argued back.  
The two were interrupted by the sound of a car horn, staring into the horizon their gazes' were greeted by a huge black hummer with no licence plate and tinted black windows.  
"Looks like my ride's here." Cloud sighed, "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Shulk but I'm not one to just give out my number."  
"I'm sure we'll meet again, after all, as a sword wielder you want to try and get on my level." Shulk answered cockily.  
"Tsk, whatever man. See ya around." Cloud waved as the car drove past and he jumped in it without stooping.  
The car continued to drive on for a while, sitting next to cloud was a brown haired girl with a laptop on her lap.  
"Aidan Pierce, high ranking member Pendroloceum Empire and master hacker. He can hack into anything by manipulating his aura in conjunction with his phone; he's actually the target of several contracts we've declined due to that Empire being impossible to get into." Tifa listed.  
"Thanks for the late information." Cloud groaned.  
"Be happy I managed to get any. There's extremely little on him and the Pendroloceum Empire as a whole, not that it's our problem. Speaking of, your next contract starts in ten minutes." Tifa continued, handing Cloud a booklet.  
As Cloud flicked through the booklet his face got a little grimier.  
"I can't decline this can I?" Cloud asked.  
"No, we already took the money. How-come?"  
"There are targets on this list I don't want to have to assassinate at all or under these terms, plus I can't stand working with this guy." Cloud moaned.  
"I know, I hate him too but it's just the way the world works. Get your ten minute rest now, this'll be a night job for you." Tifa demanded.  
"Yeah yeah don't worry I can look after myself." Cloud muttered as he got himself comfy and closed his eyes.

Shulk started to walk along the long dirt road back to the slums. It had been a fun day and while he felt like he'd find the sniper, it lead him to nothing and time was running out at this point. The vision was set to happen in just under ten minutes which concerned him even more now as he'd seen all of the slums, there was nowhere to snipe the mansion as it's protected by a hill which just blocks its' visibility from the area.  
"_Am I missing something? What the hell could I be missing? There's no way I'm wrong, there's got to be a sniper and I need to find him!_" Shulk thought desperately.  
"My my, aren't you desperate?" A voice laughed from behind.  
Shulk turned around, seeing a long leg reaching towards his face, ducked as low as he could while the sound of a sonic boom rattled his head. He glanced back to see that the tips of mountains miles behind the slums where now flying into the air, he turned back around to see someone's foot come down and straight at him he rolled back and gained his balance. Taking this time to see his attacker he saw a long, purple winter coat resting on the tall man's shoulders, a mess of short silver hair and purple glasses he felt a malevolent glare from.  
"Of course...You're Id, now it makes sense I wouldn't find a sniper." Shulk laughed to himself.  
"Sniper, what are you talking about? I'm meant to be the crazy one here." Id laughed evilly.  
"Don't play dumb, you're here to shoot the mansion straight out of the sky...Tell me why!" Shulk demanded.  
"Oh Shulk...I expected you to be better than this, but you're just like them all. You even had the advantage and saw the future but you didn't get it!" Id laughed.  
"I don't get it." Shulk said, a worried expression now starting to form.  
"You know who I am don't ya, don't ya, don't ya, don't ya, don't ya, don't ya? I'm a part of the benefactor! If I wanted to take that pathetic little thing out the sky do you think I'd need to do it from a distance? Oh I could take on all you dolls and win! But I ain't, I ain't blowing up a mansion but someone is!" Id laughed.  
Shulk leapt forwards, surrounded in a purple glow and swung his blade which Id easily side-stepped before punching Shulk in the back. He spat up some blood before being slammed into the ground so hard and fast the area around him was set ablaze, like he was a meteor.  
"Woah baby did I just make a wish! Thank you for being my star Shulky boy." Id giggled.  
The boy growled as he kicked himself away and landed, wobbling a little, he ran forwards and swung his sword, again and again. Id easily dodged around the flurry of slices and continued to laugh, it was then Shulk felt himself froze as if something was constricting him. He noticed a glimpse of light here and there, realising he was caught in some kind of thread his eyes widened. The world around him went pink and everything came to a halt.  
"What do you want?" Shulk asked again, with a calmer tone.  
"Good." Id said, releasing Shulk from the strings, "I'm going to give you ten minutes to run back to that mansion before something fun happens to it, if you use any arts however I will bring you right back here."  
"Is this a game to you? My friends are in there!" Shulk yelled.  
"Tsk, oh no no Shulk. This ain't a game my friend, ain't no reason to put those delicate little hands on a buzzer either! This is an eradication...An eradication of the boring weak!" Id screamed, "You know it don't you! That feeling of being so powerful no one else can compare, leaving you miserable...It's a lonely lonely place at the top and I will make others come here! By destroying anyone in that mansion who doesn't deserve to be here!"  
"You're a monster." Shulk muttered, putting his phone away sneakily.  
"I'm strong enough to be." Id said coldly before disappearing.  
The world around Shulk remained pink, proving to him that Id was telling him the truth, with that in mind he started to sprint as fast as his body could carry him towards the mansion which was still ludicrously miles away. He managed to reach the city in five minutes, his whole body screamed as it had never been worked this hard before, 400 miles in five minutes, yet he still had a while to go. It was then he felt the flow of the world return.  
"No!" He begged as he continued to spring, "No no no no no no no no no no!"

Ten minutes later, the whole city was stunned into silence as a loud explosion echoed from over the hills. Everyone turned around to face the mansion which was releasing a pillar of black smoke into the sky, illuminated slightly by orange flames. Shulk watched in horror, deaf to the screams of people around him and blind to their movements as he set his blue eyes on the orange blaze in the sky still just out of his reach. The mansion was falling out the sky.  
"_What the hell happened?_" Shulk screamed in his head, "_ Please, everyone. Live!_"

**And so it has finally happened. The thing everyone has waited for since chapter...A while back xD the mansion is falling and so starts this new arc, I hope it's been worth the wait. Make sure you read the Christmas special and part two of this chapter today! Have a very merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy it! Stay safe today and make sure to spread the love, especially on a day where possibly...People in mansion can not.**


	64. Chapter 64-Falling Mansion (AW Pt2)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE** **WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES Thank you for your review(s): Check last chapter because it's all on the same day today!  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences/Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**The Assassin's war arc officially starts with chapter 63, this is part 2! If you have not read it then please go back and do, otherwise enjoy ^^**

**-6 years ago, that day-**

Deep, deep down in the lower-most part of the mansion, were the steam pipes played their melodies and the buzzers and beepers orchestrated a techno tune which slowly started to grind the soldier's nerves; pacing down the metal hallways, trying to ignore the bursts of steam pipes that clung to the wall like ivy and the random clanking sounds around each corner, Snake advanced towards a certain room yet he didn't know why. He just had a feeling, an inkling of something creeping on his mind and it bothered him a lot. These disturbing ideas of something malicious creeping up on him, on everyone, a chilling sensation and above all he kept thinking about the benefactor. Theories popped into his head randomly, he dismissed the ones he thought impossible or harmful but there was this one, this one theory which kept crawling back and it screamed out to him. Frustrated, he slammed his fist into the nearest wall and pulled his hand back from the dented metal.  
He sighed, "Don't do this Snake, don't talk you yourself. Spies aren't meant to." He continued walking, "But why train us to do that, why do we talk to ourselves? Is it because we're scared to be alone, or is it because someone's listening. Something listening?"  
The soldier glanced over his shoulder, glaring around at the same empty scenery he'd walked through earlier before looking forwards and carrying on.  
"Again I'm doing it, even though I know nobodies there. We talk so people will listen, we think to ourselves when there aren't things we want to share, or things other people want to know. But if we think other people want to know a thing, we tell them. So who is it, convincing me to tell them who the benefactor is?" Snake continued, "No one's here yet I feel the need to tell...I'm 70% sure it's you isn't it? I swear, if I get one more thing to identify it being you...I will reveal it, and you will deal with Ganon."  
The soldier let out another heavy sigh, further walking down the metal labyrinth until eventually he found a door labelled "Control room.".

The room itself was about the length and width of an average street, two stories high with control panels scattered around the walls, metal beams like pillars and at the very very end of the room, a huge computer motherboard with multiple screens and one long keypad. Taking a seat on the rotating chair, naturally taking a minute to spin around fully, he started to let his fingers loose on the keys, typing up numbers and putting in commands; on a far away screen a collection of line graphs appeared, spiking up and down and up and down and then, approximately showing three hours ago, a sky rocket in aura. The man stared at the screen for a short while, mesmerised at the sudden spike which almost instantly fell a moment after it was sensed, he loaded up more screens showing areas in the town, mountains and plains around yet he could find nothing. A suspicious guy with a big sword that looked familiar to him came up on screen, but his aura didn't match the level in the spike...He was alarmed.  
"I suppose I better give Ganon a call." he sighed, reaching over and pressing a small button, "Ganon...Boss? Hello...Ganon?"  
"Morning Snake." Ganon's tired voice crackled through the old speakers, "You're calling me from the control room...What's up, do we need maintenance down their or something?"  
"No, it's something a little more alarming that that. Here I'll send you the readings." Snake replied, typing away at the control panel.  
A moment or two later the soldier heard Ganon's heavy muffled sigh across the speakers and then the click of his lips.  
"I see...They are...Most frightful readings, I don't even know who they could belong to. Them being in the slums could be troublesome too." The man huffed.  
"Id?"  
"No, they're still lower than his. I have a bad feeling about this, and you know what comes every time I have a bad feeling?"  
"A lost limb?" Snake joked.  
"Paperwork." Ganon groaned, "A boat load of paperwork if something goes wrong...Snake."  
"Yes?" Snake asked.  
"I'm concerned, no. More than concerned. I'm afraid, this doesnt bode well and especially after the last time..." Ganon said quietly.  
"You're a good man Ganon." Snake consoled, "You can protect your family, you're strong Ganon. You are very strong. Heh, you're even strong enough to protect people outside your family, remember?"  
"Hah, stop using yourself as an argument for me, it doesn't work." Ganon chuckled, "Thank you though Snake, I appreciate your words...I'll do my best for this family."  
"You always have Ganon. You're a good man, really, so look after yourself okay?" Snake asked.  
"You sound like you're dying, we're gonna be fine. Just because there's high aura doesn't mean we're in any danger, it could just be that Ryu passing by, you know how he likes to visit here." Ganon suggested.  
"The strongest fighter Ryu...I've never met him personally, only heard legends...Is it true he once beat the cap'n to near death?"  
"Yes...It was incredible, what that man can do. Swim through lava, destroy a mountain with a simple punch and even stop an earthquake by holding the ground together...He deserves the title all right, but he's a peaceful man and wouldn't just attack us without warning. He wouldn't attack us even with warning."  
"What makes you think that?" Snake inquired.  
"He's only interested in fighting the ridiculously strong. No one here, not even any of the Legends stack up to him; the only person he ever fought here would be Roy and Mewtwo at the same time...He gave them quite the beatdown that day." Ganon sighed.  
"I see." Snake replied, "He even managed to beat those two, he's something else. Well at least we don't have to deal with him...But that aura alarms me, any idea who else it could be?"  
"Geez Snake, you're really persistent on this aren't you? Even I don't know about all the aura titans out there...I'm afraid I have no idea, but don't worry, like you said I'll look after this family with my dying breath."  
"I thought you'd say that...Anyway I'm going to keep track from here, I'll keep in touch. Later" Snake said as he hung up.  
The soldier spun around on the chair, staring up above at the cold ceiling as that cold feeling clung to his neck. He lit one up, inhaled deeply and puffed out a cloud of smoke peacefully.

A few hours later, at the breakfast tables a group gathered. A small group of friends who went on crazy adventures throughout the year and came from a variety of backgrounds, different games and belonged to different races; naturally, of course, I am talking about none other than Fox, Falco, Wii Fit Trainer, Peach, Lucario and Meta Knight.  
"Somehow...I just felt like some people got disappointed or shocked about something." Fox said as his ears twitched.  
"You're imagining things, don't let your superstitions de-mellow your vibes." Falco said calmly, drinking his tea.  
"No, I felt it too...A disturbance maybe?" Lucario pondered.  
"estamos Jedi ahora o algo?" Meta Knight asked.  
"I hate it when he speaks Spanish...We can't understand you!" Fox yelled at the small warrior.  
"I believe it was something along the lines shut up and stop being annoying." Peach said before taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"I don't think there's any need for you to be that rude Peach." Lucario said calmly.  
"You've handled my sass all year, do yo see my sass aura decrease? Neither do I." Peach countered.  
"Well...Isn't that because you barely have any aura at all?" Fox asked, before flying back after being hit in the face with a tray.  
"Hmph, that's a woman's business and I don't need any aura at all. I'm the strongest person in this entire household." Peach said confidentially.  
"Yeah, you're also a little on the hefty side." Falco muttered.  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how beautiful I am." Peach asked.  
"Pfft." Falco chuckled.  
"Besides, fat is the new sexy Falco, get with the times. Those boots are out of season, you should bury them. Like I will with you." Peach threatened.  
The Wii Fit trainer (who went by Sarah) glanced left and right before raising her hands and gesturing symbols with them.  
"Sarah, you know we can't understand you without Little Mac to translate." Peach said apologetically.  
"For a tightly packed group of...Friends? We sure do have trouble understanding each-other." Lucario added.  
"It's more fun that way!" Fox said cheerfully, rising from the ground.  
Just then the incident with Zelda and the dog occurred, the group watched as Ganon came over and spoke to the group before allowing them to leave with the dog. Fox rolled his eyes.  
"There they go again, the A-team, geez they get away with everything and we all ways hear about them! What about us huh? Our exploits?" Fox questioned agitatedly.  
"Maybe it's because we don't do anything?" Lucario answered.  
"What? We do tons, we've been on tons of adventures and wherever they go we're always there!" Fox said, flabbergasted,"See I have pictures!"  
Fox then proceeded to show the group a multitude of photos: The first was the time they went to the mountain resort and as T-Link and Sam were racing down the mountain there was a small sight of Fox's tail popping out of the snow, the next was the time they went to the western theme park and amongst the bulls was a blue blur meant to be Lucario, there was a selfie of Fox during the prymid battle, A picture of the exam hall with the fighters while Fox indicated to Falco having his head down on the desk.  
"See?" Fox asked.  
"Fox, don't try so hard man." Falco sighed, "We know we do a lot, we're there after all."  
Sarah ran away a few moments before coming back, dragging Mac by the arm and then signing to him.  
"She says to not worry, we'll grab Ganon's attention some day. We're also family members here." Mac explained.  
"Thanks Sarah, I appreciate it." Fox said with a smile.  
The girl pet the pilot's head before taking a seat at the table, followed by Mac who slipped off the edge of the seat.  
"I apologise for being so clumsy." He said, still on the floor.  
"No worries." Fox said cheerfully.  
"If this is all for today then I'll be off, I need to meditate on matters most urgent." Lucario said, getting up.  
"No wait! Come on and stay, we need to figure out an adventure for today!" Fox pleaded.  
The pokemon turned around, looking at him with her red eyes and flashed a smile at him. Fox smiled back, excited about the thought of Lucario staying with them.  
"No, I have stuff to do." She said, walking away.  
Fox's head fell to the table is disappointment, without looking up he spoke.  
"Peach?" He whined.  
"Oh sorry, I'm going out to meet a date." She apologised.  
"Another one?" Falco asked.  
"When you're the number one girl you can't help but be asked out, besides they all bring presents. It's cute but ultimately worthless." She giggled before walking away herself.  
"Sarah?...Sarah?" Fox asked before looking up, seeing her shrug.  
"Oh Mac is gone." Falco exclaimed, "I didn't even notice him go."  
"He more than likely slipped off." Fox sighed, "It's okay Sarah, you can go do whatever you do."  
The girl cocked her head to the side inquisitively before turning around and skipping away.  
"Well you tried, that's more than I'd do." Falco shrugged.  
"I just want us to get noticed." Fox whined.

Afterwards the two walked down the corridor, Falco with his hands in his pocket and walking straight accompanied by Fox who had wide steps and held his arms behind his head. They strolled down the halls while in conversation.  
"I'm still depressed." Fox yawned.  
"I know." Falco replied, emotionless.  
"And I just want to go on an adventure, all of us together and get noticed about it for once." He continued.  
"I know." Falco repeated.  
"Just the few of us, is that so hard to ask? It'd be so much fun."  
"I-"  
"Don't you say I know again!" Fox yelled, "You're my friend console me, Wolf already disappeared shortly after the fights started so you're all I have Falco."  
"And I am honoured." Falco replied, with the same uninterested tone as earlier.  
"You're so mean, it's not fair." Fox whined.  
"Can't help it, stop being so damn sensitive. Look if you want to do something you should, but I'm too tired."  
"But you don't do anything!" Fox argued.  
"I deal with your shit. That's tiring enough for a normal person."  
"Oh now that's just harsh, we enjoy our time together."  
"If you say so." Falco yawned.  
"Falco! Damn it!" Fox continued.  
Suddenly there was a small crash from down the hall, the to looked up to see a flicker of a black cloak around the hall.  
"Who wears a black cloak around this mansion?" Fox asked.  
"As far as I'm aware, nobody." Falco replied, quickening his walk towards the corner.  
When the two turned the corner they could see no-one but they felt a cold presence, putting them on edge and having blasters at the ready.  
"This isn't right...We should find Ganon and ask him about this." Falco suggested, "Fox?...Fox?"  
Falco turned to see his friend with a beaming smile sprawled across his face.  
"We're going on an adventure!" Fox cheered.  
"In a way...I suppose we are? But it's just more like we're alerting the authorities." Falco replied.  
"And the A-Team aren't involved! We're gonna be talked about all day!" Fox said excitedly.  
"Yeah yeah keep your delusions going in your head, just call the others would you?"  
"Oh yeah okay!" Fox said, fumbling to grab his phone before flipping it up, "Hello? Team!...H-Hello?"  
From the other side of the phone Fox could hear the sound of someone swishing their arms.  
"Sarah! I can't understand you even when I see you, never-mind when I can't!" Fox yelled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the mansion Lucario was walking back to her room however she felt that she wasn't alone. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw no-one back there, she shrugged it off and continued to go her way. Several feet behind her, hiding behind a bin was Little Mac, crouched up and sweating;he peered over the bin and looked at her before slipping out and dashing to the nearest hiding space.  
"_I need to corner her somewhere, but I need to be patient, calm, cool and respectful. This should be an easy mission for agent Mac._" The boxer thought.  
He stepped around the corner when suddenly he got his shoe caught on the carpet, the boxer felt his whole body fall forwards towards the ground but acting quickly, he slammed his fist in to the ground and stopped the fall.  
"Nice save." He said to himself quietly, "Even if I am clumsy."  
It was then he heard a small crack, followed by another until his eye caught sight a circular crack around him. The agent dropped his head, realising the reality around him, as with one final crack he and the floor below collapsed and he fell into darkness. Lucario jumped a little, turning around to find this sudden hole in the floor before sighing and moving onwards. Once the area of floor Little Mac was on hit the ground the boxer dashed off instantly, glancing around for any sign of a staircase or lift to help him get back up to Lucario.  
"Shoot, this isn't good. I don't even know where I am." He said, looking around.  
It was suddenly he came across a set of stairs leading up, he took his chance and went up them, having no clue where he was going but all the while it was the only hope he had when once more, his foot caught the tip of one of the steps and he went tumbling upwards. Defying gravity he raised off the floor as he flew over the last step and into another corridor where Lucario had just stopped and was staring at him.  
"Sorry I'm clumsy!" Little Mac spat out as he then crashed into the adjacent door which was labelled "Inconvenient, yet sometimes comically convenient room of 1,000 spikes".  
A few moments later Little Mac emerged into the corridor, covered in scratches yet somehow he had a hard-boiled and manly expression on his face.  
"We need to talk." He demanded.  
"Okay, but can you make it quick? Lucario asked impatiently.  
"What? You're co-operating that easily?" Little Mac asked, a little surprised.  
"...We...We live in the same house, you're part of my small friend group and we talk somewhat. How did you not think it would be okay?" Lucario asked with a stunned expression.  
"Huh, I suppose even secret agents mess up sometimes." He muttered.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Nothing, I'm a little clumsy you see. More to the point, why are you going to meditate?" Mac asked.  
"...Because, I need to relax."  
"I don't think that's the case, you see you notice patterns every now and again with people. Whenever something bad's gonna happen you go and meditate, so what do you sense?"  
"You're sharper than I thought you were, which is oddly interesting. I sense auras not belonging to people in the mansion, newer ones, somewhere between five to seven but maybe more...If they got in here then I imagine they're great at hiding auras. So I was going to investigate." She explained reluctantly.  
"On your own? Don't you think that's a little risky?" Mac asked.  
"No, I can handle myself. There's no need for your concer-Look out!" Lucario yelled, pushing Mac out the way as behind them a massive spider-web of cracks formed in the wall.

Lucario jumped up and held against the wall while Little Mac stumbled back, twisted around and managed to fall down the stairs, shouting something before being silenced by a thud. Lucario looked towards the end of the corridor were a cloaked figure was aiming a long, grey rifle at her; acting quickly she used extreme speed to zoom along the wall before slamming into the ground but the attacker rolled out the way and swung the rifle at her like a bat. The pokemon kicked her leg up, a small burst of aura flames burst off the clash, and the attacker leapt back a little. Aiming once more, they aimed the gun and shot, but the pokemon deftly avoided the bullet of aura which created a crater in the wall.  
"_Tsk, he has this much power? Who is this person?_" Lucario thought, "_So they prefer to use ranged attacks with close combat attack if I get close, in that case._"  
Lucario stared down the barrel of the gun, waving her arms in a circular motion and taking a crane stance as she started to fade, moving side to side yet somehow still standing in place. The attacker hesistated but the shot straight at the girl, the attack went through her and complete shattered the wall behind creating a smokescreen of dust, a moment later Lucario burst out the cloud foot first and dived straight at the figure. They bloked the attack by holding the rifle vertically but the clash itself caused a small burst of air, Lucario kicked off the gun which sent the gunner sliding backwards in front of the set of stairs were suddenly, Little Mac leapt out the darkness and swung his arm forwards. It connected with the attackers side and sent him flying through the adjacent wall, which was cracked from earlier, and crashed through into the room of spikes. Once the dust had settled, the two looked in the room were the torn black cloak lay yet no attacker.  
"Where did they go?" Little Mac questioned.  
"Impossible...Their aura just vanished...Teleportation? No, their aura didn't decrease or just move, it vanished?" Lucario questioned herself, "The only possible explanation must be..."  
The pokemon stopped at the sound of a vibration, she turned to Little Mac who was struggling to get to his phone with his boxing gloves and by the time he managed to flip it open he'd missed the call; he handed the phone to Lucario who went through his texts.  
"It was Fox, they also found an intruder but lost them and they want us to meet with them, we should go." Lucario explained.

Ten minutes later the group had gathered in the Tv room, sitting on the couches while Fox paced back and forth.  
"I-I mean I know I called this meeting but I don't even know how we're gonna handle this, I mean this is big!" Fox fretted, "We can't even find Ganon or Snake! No! We can do this right?"  
"I mean I'd rather not." Falco sighed.  
"I gave up a date for this." Peach said with a scowl, "He's the champion of the hoenn region! All the gems I could get."  
"I was going to do this alone anyway." Lucario added.  
"I was quite happy doing yoga but if people are threatening to hurt my family then I will take action to make sure the people I love keep smiling." Sarah signed.  
"She says she'd help and by extension I shall." Little Mac explained while Sarah pouted at him.  
Fox glanced at the group, taking in a deep breath before exhaling calmly.  
"Okay, okay! We can do this, we'll be just fine." Fox said, "Besides we have Meta Knight!"  
"We had Meta Knight." Falco interrupted.  
"Where's he gone?" Fox asked.  
"He messaged me explaining how he and Ganon were having a meeting today about security." Sarah gestured.  
"He's in a meeting with Ganon." Little Mac translated.  
"Okay okay, it doesn't matter! We have us, and Lucario! You know where they are right?" Fox asked.  
"I do, they're several floors below like they're looking for something." Lucario said, "We could probably get down there quickly and counter them ourselves."  
"Heh! I like it, we'll take 'em out ourselves and then tell Ganon! This'll be easy, let's go team!" Fox yelled excitedly while everyone else groaned.

However it was when their team managed to get to those levels, many many floors below they came across the horror of a heated battle in front of them. Link, Robin, Ike, Marth and Lucina with Ganon and Meta Knight were fighting against the cloaked figures. Fox turned around and curled up into a ball on the floor.  
"It's not fair, it's not fair!" He sobbed, "Our adventure, our thrilling times...Overshadowed by the A-team again!"  
"Well in fairness, neither you or I did anything." Falco said.  
"I'm going." Peach said walking off with annoyance.  
"But what about the intruders?" Little Mac translated from Sarah.  
"Eh, if I encounter any I'll just destroy them without trying." Peach boasted as she disappeared.  
Fox rose up and started to walk away in a sulk, Falco joined him. Sarah glanced around at her friends who were leaving while waving her arms and looking concerned, Little Mac looked at her and shrugged before walking away himself. Sarah put her hands to her mouth with concern as she could hear the sounds of the battle behind her, even thought at first they looked like they were winning she still had a doubt. She turned around, puffing out her chest and smiling confidently, feeling a sense of heroism when suddenly she heard a scream from not too far away.

Sarah ran as fast as she could, skidding around the corner on her heels and stopping just as a bullet of aura flew past her face. Her eyes widened in surprised and fear as the bullet slammed into the wall and created a small boom. Sarah flinched and whimpered, but biting her lip she turned to face the situation. She could see Sam, curdled up into a ball in the corner, shaking and hyperventilating while Robina and Zelda took on the cloaked attackers. Robina fired a thoron at the trio of attackers but they jumped out the way and shot three aura bullets towards her shoulder, Sarah leapt up and with her aura created a volleyball before slamming it in the way and blocking the shot. Zelda looked behind to see Sarah dash towards them, leaping up again and launching a volleyball at the attackers. The ball itself hit the floor, rebounding against the walls until it hurt the floor, with a little spin, and rebounded up into the barrel of one of the attacker's guns, knocking them back. Sarah fell forwards and tapped Robina on the shoulder who understood and thrust her palm forwards.  
"Elthunder!" She yelled as an orb of lightning flew from her hand.  
As it approached the attacker, another one of the gunners leapt in front and shot an aura bullet; however Zelda jumped in the way, spinning around and creating a diamond like structure which reflected the shot. As the structure began to fade the final attacked jumped in the way to block the reflected projectile as Zelda smirked. The three attackers were all in a straight line. The princess continued to spin as a light blue glow consumed her before she disappeared, as she did a gust of wind blew the three attackers off balance and allowed for the ball of lightning to slam into the first one, knocking them back into the second and before they could hit the third there was a flash of blue as Zelda reappeared and the first two attackers were propelled into the wall and disappeared. While in the air the final cloaked figure gained their balance and swung for Zelda with their gun yet Robina jumped in the way and thrust both her palms forwards, the yellow tome flying in front of her face,.  
"Double thunder!" She yelled as there was a flash of yellow between the tiny distance of her palms and handle of the gun.  
The attacked flew back, skidding across the ground and glanced up, quickly loading their gun and unleashing too quick fires which hit Robina in the leg and Zelda's shoulder. The two screamed out in pain as the bullets tore into their skin and the red liquid burst of the impact. Keeping her cool, Sarah dashed past her two comrades and took a yoga pose, sliding along the ground hitting the attacker in the shin and neck but the blow was weakened by the cloak somewhat, she grabbed the cloak and jumped back revealing the figure. There stood a tall man, made from bright vibrant colours of mostly white and orange, he had a black beard, dressed like a cowboy and weirdly enough he was made completely out of small cubes.  
"W-what in the Goddesses' names..." Zelda gasped.  
"Yeah, they're weird huh?" Robina said, "Me and Sam took on that one before, we managed to take down his hood quickly but once we did Sam started to breathe funny, she shrieked and broke down so I grabbed her and ran...I don't know why, but we should try capture him."  
Sarah nodded, throwing the cloak to the side, and she stretched her hole body until she was standing on her tip-toes; a small orb of light concentrated at her naval and started to grow rapidly until the giant ball of light was the size of her chest and incredibly blinding, she bent forwards as she fired the projectile. The gunman jumped to the side, pushing himself up against the wall as the attack slid by. There was a small humming sound getting closer to the gunman and on instinct he ducked just as Robina sliced across the wall where his head was. Holding his rifle horizontally he pushed the barrel into Robina's stomach, which made her gag, in the corner of his eyes he noticed a purple glow come closer when suddenly a dark purple sword thrust up, making the gunman rise with his rifle in the air. He glanced down as the Wii Fit trainer came around from his right pulled her arms and front leg in before pushing them out at great speeds; he slammed his rifle into the wall and jumped off the ground, leaping above the blow which caused the whole wall to crack and dust to fly. As the gunman began to fall, through the dust a yellow light flashed as a foot smashed into his face and sent him flying, his body breaking down into the little squares as he rolled along the ground until he was all gone. The girls watched as the cubes on the ground started to fade away.

Robina dashed over to Sam, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her wildly.  
"Sam! Sam talk to me! What's wrong?" She shouted in a panic.  
Sarah layed eyes on the small girl, who was shaking and breathing rapidly, before gently indicating for Robina to move away. Reluctantly the silver haired girl and Zelda took a few steps back as Sarah held her hands against her stomach and exhaled. Around her an orb of blue aura formed, creating a dome for her and Sam to sit in.  
"What's she doing?" Robina asked.  
"I think...She's using her aura to help control Sam's breathing and help her calm down." Zelda hypothesised.  
In the aura's light, slowly, Sam started to breathe a little slower and shake less. Lifting her head up a little and looking at the grey skinned girl leaning over him, she petted her head softly and smiled. The aura faded suddenly and Sarah inhaled and exhaled once more before sitting down, legs crossed. Robina dived to Sam's side and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh you're okay you're okay, thank you you're okay!" She cheered.  
"N-No...I'm not, we we need to get out of here!" Sam panted, still shaking, "Like now, we need to get everyone and go!"  
"Hm? Why, I know those enemies were tough but we could handle them." Zelda said.  
"No, we don't stand a chance, they're not our enemies they're merely-" Sam was saying before the sound of gunfire cut her off.  
The group turned to look up the corridor were five more gunmen of varying sizes shot aura bullets at them, suddenly a large figure leapt in front of them, moaning at loud before falling to his knees.  
"Ganon!" The girls yelled with fear as the man held his body and coughed out blood.  
"Hurry! Keep defending these attacks!" He ordered as the other fighters came around the corner and used range attacks to counter the bullets.  
Despite his heavy injuries Ganon ran over the a panel in the wall, flipped it open and hit the button so hard it smashed. The corridor started to flash red as a thick wall of metal separated the gunmen from the fighters, the sounds of their shots against the metal echoed frightfully.  
"Link, you're hurt!" Zelda said worriedly, wiping her boyfriend's head.  
"Don't worry about me, it was a sneak attack...What the hell is happening?" He panted.  
"We're dying, it's all over, we're gonna die. They've come." Sam answered quickly.  
"What?" Ganon asked with surprise, "Sam, what do you mean? Do you know these guys?"  
"Pixel gunmen." Sam said almost instantly, making Ganon freeze, "They're an ability...A-a-an aura power of the legendary a-assassin duo Doug and Bill!"  
"No way...That's impossible, they never even came into the mansion! We'd notice two people getting in here." Robin argued.  
"T-They're not people...Doug's a dog, orange a-and he...he...Bill, he's a duck! Small, blue and pink."  
"That can't be true, we only let a dalmatian in today, there's been no orange dogs." Zelda reasoned.  
"No..That was a disguise, y-you let him in! You let them in! There's no hope, w-we have to leave now! Get everyone out, we can't fight this!" Sam screamed, standing up and begging.  
Ganon pushed Sam into a wall, holding her still with a scared look, "Sam, look at me. Are you sure? I will I get everyone out I promise, but how do you know it's them? Where will they go?"  
"T-They'll...They'll target the mansion's control centre and use gravity to do as much damage as possible, the gunmen, before slaughtering us themselves." Sam explained rapidly.  
"How do you know?" Ganon repeated.  
"B-Because I'm their daughter!" Sam cried, hanging her head and sniffling.

A short while later, low low down in the mansion within the metal labyrinth there were two creatures wandering around the environment. The first, walking on all fours, was a large orange dog with blue eyes and a bored expression; resting on his back was a duck with a pick face and weirdly blue feathers.  
"My, everything looks the same down here. It's so boring Bill, you should've picked a more interesting contract." Doug yawned.  
"Oh shut up you see? you need to look more optimistically at this. Not many people can say they took down the "Smash!" mansion you see?." Bill laughed.  
"Well it's not like it was that hard to get in, just dress like another species and let you in through the window. It hasn't been our most daring entrance, speaking of, that sounds like entrée, what's for dinner tonight?" Doug asked.  
"God all you think about is sleeping and food, for a dog you sure act like a cat." Bill snickered, "Well it depends on how long this job is you see, too short we'll eat well, too long we'll not be eating tomorrow you see?"  
"Well in that case, I'll wrap this up quickly and calmly. I think we're almost there now." Bill yawned, looking up at the door.  
The dog stood up on his hind legs and pawed at the door, hopping a little on his little orange feet and whining.  
"I can't reach it." He said.  
"Don'tcha worry about it, I've got this you see?" Bill said, flying up and twisting the handle while Doug pushed against the door.  
It creaked open, revealing the incredibly large room full of lights and switches and monitors and keyboards.  
"Aw geez, these things always look too complex for me you see?" Bill huffed as he settled on Doug's back.  
"No worries, I can handle this stuff." Doug said, walking slowly towards the central motherboard.  
Doug's ears twitched suddenly, even though it was the tiniest sound he could still hear a little, tiny click from above. As a shadow started to cover Doug's back, Bill looked up to see a long leg in a grey skin suit come flying down towards them. Doug rolled his eyes before going into a handstand and then leaping off the ground, forwards, narrowly avoiding the black combat boot the slammed heel first into the floor. As they landed they looked back at the cloud of dust that rose from the impact.  
"Hey, was that?" Bill was saying before he was interrupted by a quiet screech.  
A small hole in the cloud swirled as a tiny missile rocketed at them, Doug leapt up out of the way but the missile curved upwards and followed them; the dog circled around it as the trail of black smoke hindered his sight, yet the sound of the rocket turning around and coming towards him allowed him to swerve around it once more. They kept dodging the missile, jumping in the air, dodging and letting go of each-other as the missile danced around them. As Doug's feet hit the floor, he stayed there until the missile came down above Bill's head and then he dodged last-second when it slammed into the floor. He looked over to the dust cloud were snake stood looking at him.  
"I was right you see? The legendary soldier Solid Snake you see?" Bill exclaimed.  
"Yeah Yeah, I see him. Which is a shame because those attacks weren't threatening at all." Doug chuckled, holding a paw to his mouth.  
"Heh...So you're the legendary assassin duo Doug and Bill...I didn't expect you to be a slow-talking dog and duck who sounds like they're a chain smoking radio host from the 50s." Snake snickered, "I suppose you were the high auras this morning."  
"Maybe we were." Doug replied  
"If I had a nickel you see?" Bill muttered.  
"Are you really the legendary Snake?" Doug asked, "The one who killed 500 men in the Pendroloceum's first march?"  
"I don't really like to be known by that." Snake sighed, lighting a cigarette, "It doesn't matter if I am, I'm going to kill you here.  
"Heh, I'd say 10 gunmen you see? That'll kill him." Bill said, sneering at the enemy.  
"I'd say so too, but I can't. I already have all 200 gunmen roaming the mansion, trying to massacre the other fighters." Doug replied.  
Snake looked at the monitors in fear as he saw the waves of gunmen unleashing hell upon the other fighters, his family were being shot and he could see the blood cover some of the cameras.  
"If so much as one fighter dies out there, I will destroy you." Snake threatened, his aura going colder.  
"No, no one was required to die here. If they do, it's their own weakness you see?" Bill said.  
"However, our contract did specify one need to kill target. You, Snake." Doug replied.

Snake stared at his opponent for several second before charging at the duo, he kicked off the ground and somersaulted towards them. Doug jumped up, swinging Bill downwards and using his beak to slice across Snake's back; the man hit the floor by his chest, moaning, he pushed himself to the side and found his footing, raising his fists and running at the duo as they landed. Snake ran forwards and swung his right foot in front of his left in a semi-circle which Doug back-flipped out the way of, before bringing it back and then swinging his left foot in a semi-circle and bringing it back. Like a combat tango Snake lead with his low kicks while the duo back-flipped or stepped back out of the way. Snake threw his right fist forwards but Doug rolled to the side, following up, Snake leapt at the duo and slammed his right fist in the floor just narrowly missing them; Doug jumped back but as he did he swung his lower body forwards while Bill pushed his beak out, it tore through Snake's suit and pierced his shoulder. The soldier jumped back, the blood spluttered out the wound and onto the floor while Bill shook his head.  
"You're getting blood on my coat." Doug complained.  
"It's better than having it in my beak you see?" Bill snapped.  
"_Tsk, they're taking me lightly, but I can't land a hit on them...Okay let's try this_." Snake thought, reaching into his pockets and throwing out a bunch of grenades, "Grenade smokescreen!"  
The grenades exploded, creating a black cloud of smoke which surrounded Doug and Bill who eyed at the clouds around them. There was a small stir to the right and then a moment later to the left as Snake jumped out, swinging his leg around for a roundhouse kick which Duo leapt back from; as he did; snake pulled out a black trigger and pressed down on it, when Doug landed he felt a small box below his paw and instantly jumped back, avoiding the explosion.  
"So, he's using C4 you see?" Bill noted.  
"Those explosions are nothing." Doug replied, landing on his hind legs and stumbling back a little.  
From the cloud another missile shot towards them but Doug's eyes flashed red as then there were three flashes of red around the missile, causing it to explode. Snake stared in surprise and leapt back to gain some distance. He readied himself for whatever came next and stared down the duo, who then suddenly vanished from his eyes and reappeared just as suddenly, right in front of him.  
"_So fast!_" He thought, raising his arms to block.  
Bill's bill sliced through his clothing and left shallow cuts across his arms, taking is chance while they couldn't attack again, Snake raised his leg up. Despite him slamming it into the Doug's side he didn't move nor take any damage, it was Snake's shin that felt damaged.  
"_They can condense their aura? Shit._" He thought as Bill was swung around once more and sliced vertically down his chest.  
Snake leapt back and threw a grenade forwards, using the explosion as a recoil to help him step back but from the smoke a red can flew out. Despite its appearance Snake jumped to the right however there was a red glow and what looked like a target appeared and the disappeared on the can as it changed direction and shot towards Snake; He jumped backwards but the can was shot once more and accelerated towards him, hitting his arm and exploding instantly. From the smoke Snake flew and flopped against the floor, face down.  
"Still not dead yet, you see?" Bill said.  
"I know I know, we've been in the business long enough to know that." Doug yawned, running towards Snake.  
Snake pressed the black trigger as suddenly explosions from beneath him blew him skywards, allowing him to gain his footing when he landed; he held his bleeding chest and panted heavily, the sweat dripped down his head and he coughed up a mix of spit and blood.  
"_I'm just not fast enough, and my explosions do nothing to him...Tsk, I'll need to try something else...I didn't think I'd have to use this so early, but I'm outclassed._" Snake thought.  
It was then Snake felt a vibration in his pocket, he glanced down to see a message off Shulk saying "Id is Doflamingo". He took a deep breath and concentrated his aura, as he did strong winds spun around him and on his back, arms and legs appeared small black boxes. His aura cloaked him like a white translucent flame and he stared at the duo.  
"Combat Assassin: Explosion booster." Snake said menacingly.  
"Hm?" Doug inquired, "Explosion booster?"  
Snake leapt forwards, as he did some of the C4 on his arms and legs propelled him forwards with great speed, he raised his right leg up which too got lined with C4 which exploded as he slammed it down heel first. Doug managed to avoid the incredibly quick attack at observed the floor around them start to crack and crumble, he glanced back to snake who did another boosted roundhouse kick so fast it smashed into his face. Doug flew through the air and landed on the left wall, using his feet to cushion the landing.  
"Hey you took that one to the jaw, you okay you see?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry I didn't even feel it." Doug replied.  
Snake appeared once more in front of them, the C4 on the back of his right arm exploded as he swung his fist forwards; Doug dropped to the floor, avoiding the fist, which created a crater in the wall, Snake aimed his left fist down and did another boosted punch which Dough jumped to the left of. The C4 on Snake's right side exploded, propelling him towards Doug before launching another punch. With your mere untrained human eyes all you would see from the exchange is a ball of fire shoot across the left wall while craters suddenly appeared and then at the far back wall, a man kicking a dog with a bird holding on in the stomach. Doug landed on all fours once more as Snake flew at them, launching a combination attack with his punches and kicks which Doug started to dodge more and more easily.  
"_He's slowing down you see?_" Bill thought.  
"_Yeah I've noticed, the explosions on his own body must stress it out too much._" Doug thought, "_We'll get him with that move_."  
Doug flipped over Snake and spun around, creating a throwing disc which tore into snake like a chainsaw; Snake used the multiple explosions on his back to stop the disc but he could feel himself slide and the disc continued to saw through his arms until there was a flash of red. With one flash Snake's arms, elbow to hands, flew off past his head. With the next two he was shot in the left shoulder and the final was in the right kidney, he felt himself stumble back but before he fell Doug's teeth dug into his left shoulder and tossed him into the right wall; Snake smashed into the metal wall, creating his own imprint which he got stuck in. The man panted heavily and his eyes felt heavy as he stared at the duo walking slowly towards him.  
"_So...Is this...Is this where I die? Heh...I had this coming a long time, but I've had a good one these last 7 years, haven't I? Ganon. Thank you_" He thought.  
He stared Doug in the eyes, the eyes turning red which seemed to get slower and slower, as if time was slowing down...With the feeling of eternity weighing on him, Snake decided to reflect back on those days one last time.

**-7 years ago-**

Snake dived over the sand covered rock, taking cover behind the small and unreliable wall as the sound of bullets shooting past him almost deafened him. He glanced to the right, it felt like it was going to kill him simply moving this much, he saw another solider, peering around the rock before getting on his knees and getting his gun; instantly as his head showed over the rock he was shot dead. His body fell back into the sand, slowly being covered as the wind created his own grave.  
"Those bastards! Where the hell is the Pendroloceum's forces? They weren't worth the fucking money, my men are dying!" He growled to himself, picking up his gun and firing it blindly over the rock.  
There was a sound of something like a whistle, followed by a loud boom. Again and again, followed by screams from both sides. He watched as his men continued to march past him despite his yelling, but the horror of knowing the screams of death overpowered his own screams only made him scream more. They were being mowed down completely, all except for one soldier. They stayed behind the rock with Snake, shooting blinding and staying right next to him, his eyes were full of admiration and fear, he suddenly reached down and looked at a small tablet.  
"Sir!" He yelled as loud as possible.  
"What is it private Jones?!" Snake yelled back.  
"The empire said they'll be here within two hours! We need to hold on!"  
"Hold on? Hold on? What the fuck do they fucking mean hold on? We have nothing to hold on with! We're being annihilated!" Snake roared, "We can't fight any-more, I'm going to try surrender and save as many of you as possible."  
"With all respect sir shut up!" The soldier yelled, "The day Solid Snake surrenders is the day I and all my brothers here die! I refuse for your name to be tarnished in defeat! I'd rather die trying before die surrendering!"  
"Private! Private!" Snake screamed as loud as he could as the boy dived from behind the rock.  
Snake watched as the boy ran out into the hail of bullets, some zooming past his head but most hitting him perfectly; despite this he kept running forwards, firing his gun proudly and screaming with all his spirit. It took ten seconds for his body to finally fall back and land in the sand. It was then Snake felt something inside himself snap. Everyone was dead. His entire mercenary group he had raised of and worked for, gone. It was just him now, and the promise of reinforcements that were coming too late. Growling like a hound Snake leapt over the rock once more, his aura creating a thick bubble of energy around him as he ran towards the opposing army.

Several hours later, kneeling in the damp red sand, was Snake panting and sweating. He looked towards the red sky, breathing heavily and his whole body felt weak. From behind him he heard the sounds of gentle footsteps which came to a halt.  
"My oh my...Well isn't this...Incredible." A voice said.  
It was a female voice, a mature one, a dominant one, one that demanded authority. But coursing through Snake's blood was nothing but seething rage.  
"You...Where were you?" Snake asked quietly.  
"My forces and I went and took the capital, we thought it to be the best move by using your assault as a decoy." She replied.  
"You what?" Snake roared, shooting up and grabbing the woman by the throat, squeezing as hard as he could, "You...You let my army die, as a decoy?"  
"That would be affirmative." She said, smirking, "I'm surprised you didn't die either...This really is a testament to your strength Solid Snake."  
"Fuck you." Snake muttered before letting go, "Give me my money...And go fuck yourself."  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea Snake? I could offer you a place in my empire...You'd only grow stronger and you'd already be high up for your service." She offered.  
"I said, go fuck yourself. I'm leaving here tomorrow." Snake said coldly.  
"That's fine...However I will come find you tomorrow, after you've thought about it and ask you once more." She continued.  
Snake threw his fist forwards but the woman dodged around it, bring her hand up and chopping his neck. Snake felt unconsciousness hit him suddenly and just before his face hit the ground he woke up and stopped his fall, shaking all over, he looked around to find his employer had vanished. He dragged his tired, numb body off the ground and walked around the battlefield, leaning over the bodies of his men and reaching into their pockets, one by one.

Night rolled in eventually as Snake got back to his camp, the camp he no longer needed. He dragged around several heavy bags, throwing them either on a tent of leaving them on the pathways before finally walking just outside the camp's domain. The flickering warmth of his lighter, and the light he got from it kept him looking at the abandoned camp site from above the hill; where his men would sing happy songs and talk about their families back home, how they missed them and couldn't wait to see them. He took out a cigarette and lit it, slowly taking it up to his mouth and gently pressing it against his lips.  
"You know...We were all trained, to keep our mouths shut, all trained to be silent unless we weren't alone or wanted other people to listen. It's an odd thing, to be taught that is. This weird...Habit we humans have when we're alone, we talk to ourselves but why?...Is it because I think you're listening? And I think that I want you to listen to how fucking sorry I am, how I lead you into a death-march? If you guys...If you are listening to your captain...Save a place in hell for me when I get there, it'll be easier to deal with than today." He said solemnly, pressing down on a black trigger.  
Down below the camp was ripped apart by multiple explosions, the flames flew high in the air along with scattered tent cloth and burning photographs. In the fire itself you could see small mountains of object gathered together, objects belonging to each soldier and matching their tents. Snake stared at the flames, the ember wisps that rose into the skies like stars, the spirits of his comrades marching off home from their last battle and he cried. He pulled himself into the smallest ball he could and he wept.

The next morning, he felt the warm desert breeze slap his face which would keep him from drifting off. After coming to his senses a little he swore he heard a sort of...Whistle, whether it was him going insane or just the desert winds he had no ideas; he pushed his heavy body off the floor and looked around at the sights. Red rocks, sand and also, strangely, a person. A tall green skinned man with ginger hair and beard, sitting on a rock and resting his back against a larger one. The man looked over at Snake and he also rose up from sitting down, walking over excitedly.  
"E-erm, hello! You're Snake right? As in Solid Snake?" The man asked.  
"No...That's not me bud." Snake growled, "You're looking for someone else."  
"Hm...That's not what this report says, you match the description perfectly." The man replied, a little nervous.  
"Forget it...What is it you want?"  
"Ah, well I'm here from an organisation called "Smash!", we've been running for a few years now and well...I'm the new manager, and I really want to make a good start...Managing, my benefactor requested for you to come join us. My name's Ganon." He explained.  
"Heh, so what are you then? Mercenaries, assassins, warriors?" Snake asked.  
"Nothing of the sorts, we're fighters. Entertainers." Ganon answered.  
"Gladiator clowns huh?" Snake chuckled.  
"Well I wouldn't really describe us as that." Ganon laughed a little.  
"Look...I don't know if you can tell, but I don't do stage shows...I'm a war monger, a killer. I don't do acting." Snake said with a grimace.  
"I can tell...You burnt it all down right? Your sins? I saw the flames and smoke when I arrived...You're not the only one, with the blood of others on their hands. We all have our stories." Ganon spoke with a sad tone.  
A flash of anger appeared in Snake's eyes before he turned around and walked away quickly, "I don't care. I won't join your dumb show."  
Ganon rolled his eyes and walked after him, trying to catch up with his heavy armour.  
"It pays well, and we provide a place to live! Look, we're two adults here, we can manage to sort out an arrangement right?" Ganon pleaded.  
"I said, I'm not interested, walk away or I'll make you." Snake said coldly.  
"Threaten me all you like, I won't leave until I've convinced you to join us." Ganon replied.  
Snake sighed and then quickly spun around, and raised his leg but Ganon stepped back and dodged the attack; Snake followed up with a punch but it collided with a palm thrust by Ganon, his arm was surrounded in a purple lightning which a crackling crackle. Snake felt a small jolt run through his arm and he hopped back a little, as did Ganon.  
"So he's an aura user, fuck that's annoying." Snake said to himself.  
"See pretty strong for a "clown" eh?" Ganon jested.  
Snake pressed his black trigger as a sudden explosion came from Ganon's hand which blew the man back a little. Once the smoke cleared Snake saw the man look back with a smirk on his face.  
"That wasn't bad, you seem as strong as they say, but I'm also pretty damn strong." Ganon said cockily, raising his leg into the air.  
He slammed the leg down creating a huge explosion, Snake covered his eyes as sand whirled around, once he felt it clear he opened his eyes he found that they'd both fallen down into a valley of sand.  
"It's an arena, so how about we make a bet?" Ganon asked, "If you send me out, I'll leave you...Should you fly out..."  
"I'm really not in the mood for this today, but fine. I'll comply, I have nothing to do any more anyway." Snake said grumpily.  
The two charged at each-other exchanging punches and kicks, flying back and rescuing themselves before they flew out. Punch after punch Ganon did not rest nor did Snake, even after five hours of aura use, explosions and pure physical battles the two were still fighting strong. It was thrilling, fighting with something to lose, with an opponent that made him struggle...It was, nothing like the day before or a battle like he'd ever fought. His whole life he had to battle with somebody dying, every fight somebody died but here, right now, there was nothing. It was just full out sparring between him and another man. The thought of this weirdly peaceful concentration brought a smirk to his face as he traded blows with Ganon. Nights passed. Days passed. It was one week later at the two were slugging punches at each-other still, granted the trading of blows was as slow as running molasses; they stood there in the centre of the sand arena, shaking and wobbling, vision blurring but both of them slowly pushed their fists into each-other's cheeks, before falling to their backs.  
"You...You're pretty good..." Snake panted, coughing heavily.  
"Yeah...Y...You're not bad yourself, this was...Exciting." Ganon said, "You know...You should come with me...I can give you a family, a family who can look after themselves but also rely on you...A family were you'll never lose anyone. Never."  
"Heh, that sounds too good to be true..." Snake sighed.  
"It probably is...But I've already lost someone important to me, I won't let it happen any more so...What do you say? Will you, help me raise a family Snake?  
Snake lay there in the sand, silent for a while, his chest shook and his muscles screamed out in pain but slowly he brought his arm to his head and saluted.  
"Y...Yes Sir!" He yelled, voice quivering as he broke into tears.  
The idea came to him, a family who wouldn't die...A family that won't die...A family which won't die...

**"I already have all 200 gunmen roaming the mansion, trying to massacre the other fighters." Doug's words echoed in his head.**

"Fuck that!" Snake roared, snapping himself awake from his memories.  
In the time before death, the fabled time were the world slows down, Snake summoned up all his remaining aura and created a grenade in front of his mouth and ripped the pin out of it; he bit into it and pulled his body forwards diving towards Doug from out the wall. Doug's eyes stopped glowing red as Snake saw the first red target appear on his foot, it ripped off him, the second appeared on his other foot but he dived forwards and let it hit his stomach, as his face approached Doug's and Bill's the last red target covered the left side of it and then boom. The explosion took up half the room, staying small enough to not damage the motherboard, leaving only a black cloud of smoke remaining. A moment later, out of the smoke Doug and Bill strolled, remaining completely unharmed.  
"Such a shame, even with his skin all burned away, his aura drained and his head blown to ash...He still couldn't scratch us you see?" Bill chuckled.  
"It's not his fault he grew weak...Or is it that we're too strong?" Doug, chuckled while looking up at the motherboard.  
"So what's our plan after this then you see?" Bill asked.  
"We shall remain in the mansion while the assassins declare war on the fighters, we'll stay behind and fight anyone who comes after us." Doug said, lifting himself up onto the chair.  
"Ah I see, you see? Sam's meant to be here right? I wonder how strong he is now? You think we'll see our son?" Bill asked.  
"We might, if he survives the fall." Doug yawned, placing his paw on a button.

**_And with explosions_**

**_And with the fighter's screaming_**

**_The mansion fell dead_**

**And so that's part two of the start of the assassin war arc! In a good doctor who style death, I hope you enjoy today and stay to read the Christmas Special chapter! Have an amazing Christmas and I hope you enjoy Smash On now, and even more so into the future! Check back next month, were the will be 1 chapter xD im frying my brain doing this much**


	65. Chapter 65-The Smash Christmas Show

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.  
AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE** **WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER  
Thank you for your review(s): Check chapter 63!  
As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**The Assassin's war arc officially starts with chapter 63, this is the Christmas special! If you have not read it then please go back and do, otherwise enjoy ^^**

Hey, Sam here, talking to you about this years' Christmas special. Or well, the lack of one...If you saw the teaser chapter to show off the trio of chapters meant to go out this month you would notice that this chapter would be Devoted to the wedding of Ike and Sheik. However, that feels a little wrong to me, like I should save that for another time. Which I shall. So that's been moved to valentine's day special. So what about today? How do I make up for the third chapter? Well I really, really tried to think of what to write and I could just not think of anything. All my ideas have gone into the actual plot and further down the lane...However, literally as I write this, I do have an idea. One thing I've always wanted to do is write small sketches, comics or the like featuring these characters so maybe I'll share my 10 favourite ideas, 10 sketches and just a little more talking from me. I apologise if you were looking forwards to the marriage chapter, but I wanna save that for a better time...So from me and the fighters of "Smash On!" Welcome to...The Smash On Christmas show!

(Link and Robin run on stage to the sound of mellow saxophone music)

Robin: Hello our Christmas Viewers, so as you've noticed there's been a change of plan and now we're holding our own Christmas show...Simply Genius, wouldn't you say?

Link: Not really no, seems lazy to me. Last minute changes and all.

Robin: I was being sarcastic.

Link: See? That doesn't work with this kind of transcript format! We need clever one liners, sound effects and stage direction...Not dialogue with no indication of tone.

Robin: Okay then...While Link has a little freak-out over his own "artistic" vision how about we look over tonight's coming attractions.

(Robin indicates to the large monitor behind them which flashes images respective to the topics he will mention, meanwhile Link flails his arms about)

Link: I swear I will take you down on this live broa-

Robin: We have interviews with some of the famous fighters you've been reading about with questions you'll phone in and words from our writer their self!

Link: Oh aye, the person who left us dead for a couple of months and came back on a whim of boredom? I'm reeeally happy to hear from them again.

Robin: Well he did crate this entire fic out of being bored one night while waiting for smash bros 3DS...To think that was over a year ago now huh?

Link: It was? Geez that was quick...You were less of an annoying pensioner back then.

Robin: And you were a lot less of a crappier Buddy from Elf back then.

(Link dives at Robin in anger as Robin back-steps out the way as Link crashes to the floor)

Robin: without further due, here comes out first guest.

(From behind a curtain Ganon walks on stage, taking a seat while Link and Robin take seats opposite Ganon)

Robin: Welcome to the show Ganon, so before we start, is there any questions you want to ask?

Ganon: When did I give permission for this to happen?

(studio laughter)

Link: What the hell is with that?

Robin: Studio laughter, we need it because let's face it this won't be funny.

Link: Fair enough.

Robin: So Ganon, are you ready for questions?

Ganon: The sooner I get out of this situation the better.

Link: Okay, so exactly how strong are you? Back in the first chapter you were able to kick me into a mountain however when it came to Id you got taken out like a pussy, so Ganon, are you a pussy?

Ganon:...I believe we should account for the fact Id is a ridiculously strong monster you've never met before /

Robin: Please Ganon, answer the question, are you a pussy?

Ganon:...As I was saying...Id has a ridiculous amount on strength, he's able to kick the top of mountains off from several kilometres away and the fact he can condense his aura/

Link: I believe we found the answer to our first question folks.

Robin: Next question Ganon, where do you hide the cheetos?

Ganon: W-what?

Link: It's serious Ganon! Where do you hide the cheesy goodness?

Ganon: I have no idea what you idiots are on about.

(Link hops off his chair and puts his face right in Ganon's)

Link: Look old man, we can do this one of two ways/

(Ganon smacks Link away with annoyance before glaring at Robin)

Robin: so next question is also crucially important for you to answer/

Link: Absolutely crucial.

Robin: Was there anything between you and Roy?

Ganon: What do you idiots mean now?

Link: Anything, romantic, sexual or generally just more than friends between you two?

Ganon: I promise you there was/

Robin: Please Ganon, we will not judge you. Whether it's your sexual identity or just experimentation, please for the viewers, was there anything between you and Roy?

Ganon: There was nothing!

Link: You don't have to lie to us Ganon...You were young, he was, you fought together daily, getting all hot and sweaty/

Ganon: They were sparring matches!

Robin: Then how do you explain this?

(Robin points to the screen were crudely drawn yaoi images of Ganon and Roy doing it were presented like a slideshow, the last image were simply and red and green stick figure lying together with labelled names)

Robin: Scandalous.

Link: Absolutely.

Ganon: I'm done here. Thank you for wasting two minutes of my Christmas.

(Ganon gets up and heads towards the exit of the studio, smashing the Tv on his way out)

Robin: Geez, that was hard for him.

Link: Not as hard as Roy would be right now.

(Saxophone music fills the studio)

Robin: Well while we get that Tv fixed how about we bring in one of the most requested guests for the fic?

Link: You mean Shantae?

Robin: No no, but maybe next time. Please welcome Donkey Kong.

(The giant ape enters the studio, a black scarf around his neck and a pair of reading glasses on his face)

Robin: You look rather intelligent there Dk.

DK: Well you see Robin, intelligence is merely a social construct based upon one's ability to conform to the general academic structure presented towards them. I gather you call me intelligent based upon my appearance, oh how shallow of you, but however you must remember that I am an ape through and through. And while I, a real non conforming intellectual, do read the genius works of philosophers and other clever people, do find myself spending five hours a day consuming bananas and punching a tree.

Link: Geez, I wonder why you haven't been in this comedy, action fanfic.

Robin: Well those are certainly some insightful views, but how about we/

DK: Of course, by no means does that statement discredit my own intellect. I am after all a fighter with an IQ of 180, which is certainly quite the achievement. Well that is enough about me, we are here for questions no? Then please, do ahead and ask me some.

Robin: Y-yeah...Right, well our first question is where did you hide the cheetos?

DK: Ah yes, a deep question/

Link: Is it?

DK: Oh yes, for you see in my opinion, you are asking me a rather deep and controversial question. You're not merely asking me where some cheesy snacks are being hidden but rather where is it that I, me, find pleasure from.

Robin:...No...I was generally asking where you hid the cheetos, someone's took them.

DK: I like how you said this, you see...You're trying to make me see the true simplicity behind pleasure when really/

(Link grabbed the ape and threw him out of the room)

Link: I'm not making him make a monkey out of us...eh? eh?

(Studio laughter)

Robin: You come near me and I will slap you for that...Well our next guest was one of the most controversial members to join "Smash!" so welcome to the stage, Shulk!

(Shulk confidently walks on stage, smiling and waving)

Link: You are loving the stage aren't you?

Shulk: Of course I do boss, but how about we cut to the chase here, ask me some questions, we have a good few other people back stage.

Robin: Uh, thanks Shulk...So our first question is what powers the Moando? It clearly can't be your aura, since it's able to manipulate it and that would deplete your aura faster.

Shulk: Ah yes, excellent observation. However the truth is that my Monado actually runs...on the souls of the enemies I've killed.

Link: R-really...?

Shulk: Nope! *laughs* It runs on back-chat.

Robin: Back-chat?

Shulk: Come on Robin you're meant to be the smart one *The Monado powers up*

Link: I see, so your strength works on your ability to be sassy.

Shulk: Naturally, only I, the cockiest asshole in the mansion could use this blade.

Robin: Our next question for you is how do you deal with being asexual? Surely it must be hard not finding anyway to bang in the mansion.

Shulk: Not really...I'm just not into people then, though I do want to bang Sam against the wall sometimes, maybe the floor.

(A purple aura flows from behind the curtains)

Link: Excellent because that leads into our next question, what's been your favourite fight since you've been here?

Shulk: Without a doubt it would have been against Pac-Man; it may have been a quick one but I really was holding back against the old man since I only just started but if we ever got into a real fight then I'd definitely win.

Robin: Despite you losing to Dark Pit?

Shulk: Well that was going to go either way, I just let my cockiness get to me in that fight like I usually do.

Link: Okay and so our final question towards you is what do you do in your spare time?

Shulk: Well it's mostly just games or researching, I mean I read a lot of manga and watch anime. Snake sometimes comes around and it's fun.

Robin: Oh, so you and Snake are on good terms then?

Shulk: Yeah of course, he's someone close to me in this household. He helped me settle in a lot and I owe it to him, I respect him a lot.

Robin: Well it's nice to see you have a good relationship with people outside our group, Shulk everbody!

(Shulk walks away, waving to the crowd)

Link: Well that was brief.

Robin: We have a lot of people to get through, so we need to be fast...Much like our next guest.

Link: Oh that wasn't smooth at all.

(There was a gust of wind, with a blue blur running around the stage and then onto the chair, it was sonic)

Sonic: Hey, thought I'd save you some time and bring myself out.

Robin: Well I appreciate the thought...That's right, one of the legends here at "Smash!" Sonic!

Link: We've asked you to phone in some questions, so it's about time we get them.

(Indicates to a screen were T-Link is sitting extremely bored with stationary phones)

Link: Yo Buttlet, what's with the lack of action?

T-Link: YOU IDIOTS THIS DOESN'T WORK WITH A WRITING FORMAT BECAUSE THERE'S NO LIVE AUDIENCE!

Link: And that's all for your phoned in questions folks!

(The tv switches off)

Robin: *sigh* we really needed those questions

Link: Don't worry I got us covered! *whistles*

(A small pigeon carrying a scroll flew in the window)

Robin: A-a courier pigeon?

Link: Always prepared, so Sonic our first question is where did you get those shoes?

Sonic: These babies huh? Well yeah there I was cruising around Neo L.A, as you do when you're this fast and 3 years old, and in the window of this shop I saw these sexy red sneaks, I just gotta had them. So because I'm so fast bro, I just sneak my way in and out and get away with them.

Robin: So you stole them?

Sonic: Yep.

Robin: Were they even the right size?

Sonic: Nope, still aren't...I never actually think I'll grow into them but I look damn fine.

Link: *leans to Robin* He does look damn fine.

(Lucina's face pops in front of the camera with stern eyes)

Lucina: And that's all we get to hear from Sonic, we here do not condone the breaking of any laws.

Robin: I-I guess that's all we get from Sonic, well thanks for...He's gone.

Link: And welcome Lucina!

(Link starts to push Lucina towards the chair and then takes his own)

Lucina: I don't like how happy you looked about that.

Robin: Neither do I considering how you have all the questions now.

Link: Okay, so our first and most important question of the night...How hung is Robin?

Robin: Screw you we're not doing that.

Lucina: W-what?

Link: How big is Robin's carrot? Is his Fell dragon mighty? Does he have a shocking thoron?

Lucina: I-I-I'm n-not at liberty to a-answer that

Robin: S-shut it dude, next question!

Link: So can you tell us five good and bad things about Robin?

Robina: She can't tell you anything bad about me.

Lucina: I could tell you seventy. Well for one he always reads when it's his turn for the dishes so I do them, he always vanishes on date nights because of you/

Robin: That's his fault!

Lucina: But he's kind...He always makes sure I'm okay and holds me tight, whenever I'm sad he'll buy me a lego set so I can read the instructions...

Link: What kind of fetish is that?

Lucina: I'll be taking off now! Enjoy your stupid show...Bye sweetie.

Robin: Yeah...Bye babe.

(Lucina stomps off stage, flustered and pouting)

Link: Well someone won't get to charge his thoron tonight

Robin: The second this is over, I'm going to cut you.

Link: A-and moving on swiftly we have someone awesome joining us on stage, someone who has made quite the impact within the smash househeld, the mii fighter!

(Sam timidly walks on stage, pacing quickly and sitting in the chair)

Sam: H-hello!...I-Is this really live?

Link: Kinda, but people will be viewing it.

Sam: O-oh dear.

Robin: But it's good to have you here! Something I wanted to ask is what's it like being transgender and what pushed you to further find your identity?

Sam: Ah w-well it's not much different from being, well me really. Well all my life I was interested in "Girl" things, my parents got me a skipping rope when I was younger and well I liked the colours but they got me it for exercise. And well...When I came to realise my multiple personalities and talk to them more, it confused me the way one was a girl and one was a boy...So I tried getting with the different identities with Robina in private and well...It felt more natural being a girl.

Link: You're really brave coming forwards and doing that, I'm sure there are people out there that can relate, oh our next question comes from a "SakuraDreamerz" and she asks "Haaaiii! X3 Who do you do practice with the most?".

Sam: Oh well h-hello! Thank you for the question, um, I suppose it would be with Shulk. Ever since well...Pit stopped talking to me as much Shulk started hanging around with me more and well he helps me get stronger as a sword fighter! Though I'm definitely no match for him yet, but hopefully someday I will be.

Robin: Oh so you've been training with Shulk, that explains why you're getting strong, but even so what weaknesses would you say you have?

Sam: Well...I'd have to say it's experience really. I've never been in these kind of fights before with people this strong, who actually try, and well even though I try I get scared quite easily or I don't think things through properly.

Link: Well you definitely think things through more than I do.

Robin: That's nothing to boast about!

Link: Well that's our Mii fighter, Sam everybody!

(Sam walks out of the view as quickly as she came on)

Robin: Following up after Sam/

(Robina rockets onto the stage and sits on the chair)

Robina: Hurry this up, questions go.

Link: O-okay...So question one is, would you say you're obsessive about Sam?

Robina: No, loving at a perfectly justifiable rate. Next.

Robin: No one's actually seen you fight in a battle yet, so how strong would you say you are?

Robina: Very. Next.

Link: U-Uh...I think that's all we'll/

(Robina darts off the stage and in the background you can hear Sam and Shulk scream)

Robin: Sounds like they're having fun...How about we bring on our second to last fighter?

Link: Oh with great pleasure. She's probably the most beautiful girl in "Smash!" and even though she's quiet and never seems to be around much, whenever she's here she always brings a bright smile and cheerful vibes. My girlfriend everybody!

(Zelda runs on stage smiling happily, hugging Link before sitting on the chair)

Robin: So Zelda, burning question...How hung is Link?

Zelda: Like a tree trunk.

Robin: I-I see...

Link: Oh sweetie, don't say that on public Tv, I'm all embarrassed now!

Robin: You totally plotted this.

Link: So Zelda, you get very rare amounts of screen time compared to other women such as Palutena or Robina, do you hold any ill feelings to the bastard writer for that?

Zelda: Oh not at all, I'm fine with it really. I'm just happy to help brighten up an atmosphere whenever I'm around you know?

Robin: So according to physicals we have here you actually have one of the lowest muscle masses in "Smash" but you do have the highest amount of aura in the house, how does that make you feel?

Zelda: Oh well I never really like to boast...I mean, a fight comes to more than just level of aura...But it does help me stay in the roster.

Link: And glad to see that you are!

Robin: I'm sorry Zelda, but as tradition we are going to have you go off stage now because we gotta wrap this up.

Zelda: Of course, good luck with your show! See you both later.

(The girl cheerily skipped off stage)

Link: Are we ready for our last guest?

Robin: Well actually our last guest is actually two people, a tight duo we can't separate. Many people even call them lovers, of course I'm talking about Ike and Marth.

(The two swordsmen walked on stage, glaring at the hosts)

Ike: No one has ever called us that.

Marth: He's getting married and I have a boyfriend.

Link: We know we know, it's funny though.

Marth: Whatever, so what's the deal here? Are you going to ask us questions or?

Robin: That's exactly what's happening, so these questions are open to both of you. The first being are you two excited for the new Star Wars movie?

Ike: I mean it looks okay, I just hope they don't mess up.

Marth: Hella.

Link: I can't wait for it either, it's going to be awesome!

Marth: With the lasers and the storm troopers.

Link: A the light sabres and the sets.

Marth: The hot storm trooper.

Link: The Millennium Falcon and the/

Marth: Hot. Storm. Trooper.

Ike: I think it'll be good.

Robin: I see, all great Star Wars fans then...Well moving on, if someone else were to join our family who would you want them to be?

Marth: Hmmm, well I want another sword fighter.

Ike: You can't be serious dude, there's already tons of us.

Marth: No, there are more projectile and fist fighters than us so it'd be nice to try and bring a balance.

Link: You're not answering the question.

Marht: Ugh, probably Girahim. He's crazy, cute and a badass magic swordsman so I think he'd be interesting to fight.

Ike: Myself I'd like to see someone from the dragonquest series like Corvus.

Robin: I see, how interesting.

Ike: For some reason I don't like the sound of that.

Link: Well I have a question here too, we're starting a new arc now right? How do you think it's going to go?

Marth: Well it sounds pretty action packed, but I'm scared someone's going to die...They better not kill off me, I'm the only one bringing fab to this fic.

Ike: Well it sounds intense, I'm kinda scared to see what follows up after it.

Robin: I see I see. Personally I'm looking forwards to it, well it's been a pleasure having you here, Marth and Ike!

(The two swordsmen wave and walk off stage)

Link: well this has been quite the show hasn't it? If we had more time we'd interview each fighter.

Robin: But we really don't wanna take up all your time on this day...There's already a 10,000 word chapter coming out today too right? That's gonna be a drag to read.

Link: I heard it's meant to be quite sad...Well our final guest is the actual writer so please welcome...Sam?

(I walk on stage, smiling and sit on the chair)

Me: Thanks for having me here tonight.

Robin: Well of course, you are the writer...So our main question is why did you start writing this story?

Me: Well I was simply just bored one night, a few months earlier I'd read a fanfiction called "The Game" based on Smash Bros and I really loved it. So seeing as I was bored and wanted to do writing in my future I thought let's try and practice. So I started writing "Smash On!" and after a few months I tried other stories but I'm still continuing "Smash On!"

Link: Even though you disappeared for a while?

Me: Well yes...I did. I've done that twice now, once at the start when I was settling into college and this year during the summer. Well this year I stopped just because I'd broke up with my girlfriend back in febuary and for a good couple of months I just felt so bad about it...It really hit me and I just lost my passion for everything. But come September I'd been to Disneyland and got back into college and well. I wanted to be passionate about something so I typed up another chapter and published it about a month ago now, to make up for the months I'd missed I decided to release three chapters this month.

Robin: So what about your relation to our Sam? Is she transgender because you are or?

Me: Well Sam is essentially me, she's exactly how I am in every way but well...I've come to the conclusion that I myself am genderfluid. I've kept Sam as transgender for representation reasons and well, that's her identity, it's part of her character and she's fought for that so why change it?

Robin: So considering your back does that mean life's better now?

Me: Actually, it is. Right now I've met the most amazing girl in the world and I've fallen in love, she's the most brilliant person I could've met in my life and I want to dedicate this chapter to her, she hasn't read much of the fic but I like giving her these mini tastes of what each character is like and well, if she sees this. Merry Christmas beautiful.

Link: Well that's fair, and so to finish off, what do you to say for the viewers at home?

**Me: Well generally have a merry christmas and I hope you'll stay for another year of Smash On! Every month. I hope we can get back to regular reviews and good communications with readers, hearing what you like, dislike, were I can improve my writing and characters. I absolutely love you all and I know some of you were angry or upset when I ended the story but well...It's back now and it won't go anywhere again (Monthly chapters are less of a strain than weekly) and I hope you have an amazing day with lots of love.**

**Merry Christmas 3 See you next month.**


	66. Chapter 66-War (AW arc Pt3)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES **  
**Thank you for your review(s):Guest and Kittylol223**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences/Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**The Assassin's war arc officially starts with chapter 63 and you need to read chapter 64 (It is crucial you read it, it's where the mansion actually falls and something else important) you have not read it then please go back and do, otherwise enjoy **

**-6 years ago, that day-**

No matter where they were in the mansion, the sound of the the mansion's descent could be heard and felt. In the corridor the group gathered to fight the gun-slingers started to loose their footing and their bodies were dragged off the floor.  
"Damn it we're in free fall!" Ganon yelled.  
"We're falling?" Zelda screamed.  
"This isn't the time for panicking, we need to get to a window now!" Robina replied, grabbing Sam and kicking off a wall.  
The group gradually made their way towards the nearest window. Sam clung To Robina as they pushed themselves through the air and against gravity, she was shaking and muttering the same sentence over and over again.  
"Game over, game over, game over." She stuttered.  
"Keep it together Sam, please, you need to stay strong here." Robina spoke softly.  
Whatever comfort Robina could give was interrupted abruptly by Ganon smashing the window and the sound of the air being sucked out of it; the fighters were dragged out of the mansion and into the sky were they overlooked the valley below. Ganon looked around the see the other fighters had the same idea and soon the mansion was circled by the free falling members, Pit flew over to Ganon.  
"The mansion is going to hit the ground before us! Tell everyone to try stay together!" The boy screamed as a sudden crash soon followed.  
The force of the mansion hitting the ground created a shock-wave which started to tear groups of fighters away from each-other. Link grabbed Zelda as tight as he could, Robina held Sam, Robin used Elwind to try get to Lucina but in the end it was hopeless. Everyone was blown around in the impact and hit the ground below like meteorites. They had fallen.

About ten minutes had passed, not the he knew it, but the man felt something heavy lay atop him; opening his eyes slowly he saw a huge column of wood pushing him down but with little effort Ganon rose. His head was split, half of it was a banging pain while the other was a piercing pain. He rubbed his head slowly and looked around at the sight. Surrounding him was almost a dome of rubble as parts of the mansion had flown everywhere on the impact, shreds of doors, walls, items, equipment lay in the chaotic piles around. He quickly ran towards the edge of the surrounding mess and barged through the wall of stone, opening up the him the sight of the field with flames, other piles of mansion scattered and in the very centre a huge chunk of mansion that was left standing. Other fighters were racing towards the entrance were he could just make out a small orange creature sat their confidently watching the attackers advance.  
"STOP!" Ganon's voice echoed suddenly.  
The small group of fighters who were concious turned to face the damaged man who made his way down a pile of debris, he continued to stride towards the mansion remains his aura growing colder and angrier with each stride. The ground around him wilted and started to crack as his brow furrowed, eyes glowing gold with rage at the dog and duck who simply looked at him without care. He stopped when he'd reached ten paces ahead of them.  
"So you two, you are the ones who have done this?" Ganon asked calmly.  
"That's right ya see? The place needed a little sprucing up ya know?" Bill replied.  
"What he means to say," Doug interrupted, "We were hired for the destruction of the mansion and the elimination of all Smash fighters."  
"By who?" Ganon questioned sternly.  
"That's none of your business ya see?" Bill laughed.  
"Tell me." Ganon commanded with a subtle rage, "Tell me now."  
"My, you are as impressive as they say aren't you? Look at you, your fighters wounded, your home destroyed and yourself broken...Yet here you stand calmly figuring it out. We owe you more recognition Ganon." Doug commended calmly.  
"I do not seek your praise, I will give you until the count of ten to tell me and then I will attack you."  
"That wouldn't be beneficial to you Ganon, you'd only die second." Doug replied.  
"Second?" Ganon asked, his voice breaking slightly.  
Bill flew off Doug's back and into the mansion, returning shortly with the bloodied and burnt body of Snake, who he dropped in the mud below carelessly.  
"The weak always have to run their mouths, try to protect what they cannot, and this weakling, a soldier past his prime, stood no chance you see?" Bill chuckled, perching back on Doug's back.  
Ganon stared at the lifeless body for a minute. Then two. Then five. It took him six minutes and when his body shook and when his lip dropped, when his eyes watered, when his glare grew colder and when his aura started to blaze the ground with purple flames he let out a piercing cry.  
"Snake!" The man roared into the sky, his clenched fists bleeding as the purple fire swallowing his friend.  
"That's funny...He killed himself with fire and now you're cremating him." Doug laughed to himself.  
Ganon leapt forwards, hand cloaked in the purple flames as the reached for Doug's neck when suddenly the fire disappeared and his whole body got a chill; a feeling of nakedness you get when staring into the moments before death, he felt like his essence had vanished and then, almost from nowhere a giant green foot swung into view. Ganon was sent hurdling through the air and smashed into what was once a wall of the mansion. With a spluttering cough he rose from the dust and his view went back to the front of the mansion, standing in front of the assassin duo was a giant of a man, eyes a deep bronze and he was muscle bound to the extreme, pale green skin and was covered in swirling black tattoos but his most noticeable feature was the long mane and beard of fire that burned bright on the dim day.  
"Oh Demise, you took your time, does that mean the others will be arriving?" Doug asked.

The sounds of the swirling blades filled the air as several helicopters zoomed above the field, leaping out of them were silhouettes who landed gracefully on the floor and strolled to the mansion front with Doug &amp; Bill and Demise.  
"Oh my oh my oh my, Darlings what a view!" A demon with silver hair announced with a splashy tone, "I mean, not the best looking debris but a whole sky mansion smashed into the ground, mmmm it's art."  
"Shut it Girahim." Cloud muttered, "This much destruction is a calamity before it is art."  
"Oh Cloud, this isn't like something you'd say~. Dear boy do you have attachments to the mission at hand?" Girahim chuckled as he teased the blonde boy.  
"...No...It's just a shame a bond that could've been has now been severed." Cloud sighed.  
"You should stop acting so emo Cloud." Corvus laughed, his green tail swaying happily, "You're a professional right? Act like it."  
"If you keep talking Corvus, I shall kill you before one of the fighters here do." Cloud warned angrily.  
"Kill one of us, the lot who fell? How silly right?" A blue haired boy asked.  
"Indeed it is, they've been too damaged to handle us. Not that we inklings would lose to them without the handicap anyway." The orange hair girl laughed.  
"Tsk, I can't believe I'm being forced to work with a group as annoying as this...This is why I usually take solo-jobs." Demise groaned, "By the way Doug, where is that man right now?"  
"You know how he takes his time, I'll be surprised Cloud arrived before him. It's not often we see the strongest swordsman and the strongest fist man together." Doug replied.  
"Oi oi, don't make it sound as if he's better than me." Cloud yawned, "Just because you're the strongest gunner doesn't mean you get to talk about me so casually while I'm here."  
"Heh, someone's trying to start a fight here are they hey? Maybe after contract we could all meet up again and have a bout?" Bill asked with excitement.  
"Don't be trying to dissolve the relationship at hand." Demise ordered, "It's hard enough keeping it together as it is, Doug, Bill, you should go inside the mansion...You know how the weird contract works."  
The assassin duo nodded and headed inside, leaving the small group of Assassins who had gathered at the front of the mansion.  
"So so Demise hunny, how are you gonna handle Ganon eh? Can you? I mean after all he is your boy right?" Girahim questioned.  
"Regretfully." Demise replied.  
"It looks as if the other assassins have taken their places." Cloud said, "You should announce what we need to for now."  
"What will you do?" Demise asked.  
"I...Have a feeling someone else will attack from the sides, I'm going to look around." Cloud said, walking out of sight.  
"I have some unfinished business here." Corvus chuckled evilly, "And I can't see the fighter I want to kill here...I'm going to find him."  
"As you will." Demise said, clearing his throat.

Meanwhile the other fighters surrounded the wounded Ganon, hesitantly approaching to check if he was okay. Ganon rubbed his head again and looked around at the fighters, gathered were Greninja, Robina, Robin, Ike, Bowser and Peach.  
"I see, so you all landed the closest then?" Ganon asked.  
"Ganon, are you okay?" Bowser asked worriedly, "I swear I'll kill them!"  
"I'm fine, for now...I doubt they'll avoid a battle, especially with him there, but this isn't adding up. So let's hear them out." Ganon advised.  
"Ganon...That man there is Demise, I can recognise him from Skyward Sword." Ike said, "Do you know him?"  
"If I'm truthful, that monster is my father." Ganon replied, "He's extremely strong and extremely dangerous...As are those other assassins there."  
"Well duh, they're assassins." Peach said, rolling her eyes, "We can handle them though right?"  
"If you'd allow me, I'd like to have an input on that." Robin spoke up, "I'd say that mostly it's only Peach who can fight well...I hypothesize based on Ganon's attempt on the dog and duck that they have a way to negate an aura attack, yet keep their own aura, if that's the case it is only Peach who can attack. On top of that that duo have disappeared and the man with the sword, who I recognise as Cloud Strife of the strongest blade, have gone off on their own meaning they feel capable enough by themselves."  
"So we shouldn't go after them?" Ike asked.  
"It'd be best not." Robin said, "As well as that, that demon with the wings has flew off somewhere meaning he's finding someone specific so we can ignore him and hope that fighter can do their best, for now we need to figure out how they negated aura."  
"Right, meaning one of us needs to go head-on with them right?" Robina said smirking, "I'll do it."  
"Don't be idiotic!" Ganon yelled, "You cannot face Demise head on that way, without aura."  
"Of course I can." Robina said with a smirk, "I'll just need to go old-fashioned."  
It was then the group were interrupted by a weird shrieking noise.

Out of the darkness of the mansion slithered a long black and green snake like being, patterned with colour-shifting hexagons and coiling itself up behind Deminse. The two inkling beings painted a solid dome around the creature as a shield.  
"Fighters of Smash!" Demise announced suddenly, "Under the contract of our employer the multitude of assassins gathered here today declare all out war upon you. This won't be like your petty clashes in a stadium, or your personal squabbles, these will be fights to the death. None of you will survive. Behind me lies the pokemon Zygarde who is negating your auras and keeping ours going. You are outnumbered and out matched, rather than make this torture for yourselves I offer you this chance of execution, do you take it?"  
Ganon stood forward, separating from the ground and standing firm in front of the group of fighters.  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
"...The war will end if the assassin duo Doug &amp; Bill, the strongest gunners, are defeated or killed. However I am guarding the front entrance and we have assassins here for at least one and one. It is pointless to even try and pass us. You will die." The man declared once more.  
"I see, can my head not be substituted for everyone else's here?" Ganon asked.  
"Hmph, you should know well it's not. Each assassin has been hired for a specific target, if you offer me your head you are only getting me paid." Demise replied.  
"I thought it would be that way." Ganon sighed, taking a deep breath and looking down.  
The man looked back up again and ran at the giant before him, throwing his shoulder at him but the man grabbed Ganon's entire head and tossed him into the air. Ganon steadied himself as he flew back down and swung his fist downwards but Demise simply blocked the attack with his arm and slammed Ganon into the ground with his other. Weakly Ganon pushed himself up off the floor, Demise brought his knee up into Ganon's chest and then put his hands together, hammering down on the man's body and slamming him into the ground again.  
"If you continue to rise I will simply put you back down." Demise said, "Just let me end it."  
"Heh, you've always been like this...Powerful but lazy...I should have always knew you'd be a lazy dad too." Ganon chuckled, face still in the ground.  
Demise slammed his foot into Ganon's side and kicked him towards the crowd of fighters, creating an air current which shred the grass below. Ganon fell to the ground as the fighters started to advance.  
"Stop!" He commanded, "I will handle this."  
"Ganon..." Bowser said.  
"I will beat him." Ganon huffed, rising up again.  
The man ran towards Demise, starting up by punching twice and then following up with a roundhouse kick but Demise blocked it with his arm once more and threw a fist at him but Ganon dodged and leapt up. He swung his legs in the air and kicked Demise in the face, to no effect, and was then grabbed and slammed into the ground once more.  
"Look at you, on the ground like that. You've always been a pathetic son." Demise spoke with disgust, "Trying to save those when you can't even save yourself, it's almost pitiable. No more, I hope your rebirth makes you a better man than you are now."  
The giant of evil rose his hand in the air as a towering black blade formed in his hand. He stood there for a moment as the wind blew gently and then it fell.  
"Ganon!" Bowser roared.  
Ganon rose up suddenly, just dodging the blade's tip and he slammed his fist into Demise's chest, making the monster gag, he threw his body forwards and sent Demise flying back into the paint orb and broke it, landing atop of Zygarde. Demise opened his eyes to see Ganon's feet come straight down, the giant leapt out the way but Zygarde took the blow to the face and instantly fainted; Demise swung the black blade but Ganon leapt back, cloaked in a spiral of purple fire and landed atop a spire of rubble.  
"Fighters of Smash!" He roared, "Today is a grand day, a day you expect no grand to come from but oh I tell you it is a gloriously grand day. Our mansion has fallen, we have wounds and we have lost one of our own. But this is not a day in which we let those things get to us, today we go into a glorious battle to protect our family. Today is a day we get our names etched down in history. The people who defeated the strongest assassins, the people who beat the strongest blade and gunner...Oh what a day that'll be and that'll be today! Yes the sky is grey and so are our souls but do not let that extinguish your burning auras or passion to fight, for we will win. No, we must win and when we do, when we claim our honour, when we have our revenge, when we take back what is ours, when we win that is when we will grieve and mourn. Flee if you must, if you can then do it, but if you fight here today and survive like you will, then do survive. Keep our family large, keep it strong and keep it full of love. So will you fight today or become another one to grieve afterwards, will you fight?"  
The fighters gaining conciousness, and those who were already awake screamed out "yes" as loud as they could.  
"The fight! Fight with your lives, and conquer!" Ganon announced again.

"Sam! Sam get up!" A voice rang in the girl's ears.  
She could feel the rough grip of conciousness drag her from whatever dark part of her mind she was in as her body start to become aware of senses again, it started with smell, the heavy smoke and buring grass, followed by hearing, someone's voice calling and the sound of explosions and shouts, and then touch as he body jolted up and down. Sight was the last to come, slowly opening her eyes she saw skin, then a face, then a head of messy brown hair. Pit looked to the side, gritted his teeth, and then back while shaking her rougher.  
"Damn it come on get up! I'm not losing you here, open your God damn eyes!" The boy yelled with frustration.  
"Pit?" She asked weakly.  
Pit instantly let her go and stood himself up while she fell to the ground.  
"Good. You're alive." He said coldly, not looking at her, "Come on, it's a war-zone out here."  
"What?" Sam groaned, sitting up.  
"...Everyone's fighting right now, there are people I haven't seen but they're trying to kill us. I managed to run away from a fight but I probably won't be safe for long." Pit said, he then went on to explain the rules of war.  
"This is a game of theirs, we used to play it when we were little. They'd create a small combat force of gunmen and if I could beat the head I wouldn't have to fight the rest." Sam replied, holding her arm, "Why am I...Remembering this now?"  
"Remembering what?" Pit asked with an annoyed tone, "You know those two in charge?"  
"They were my adopted parents...Yeah, they trained me...I think, yeah, no they did." Sam said, rubbing her head.  
"You're not making much sense." The angel asked, turning to face her with worry but then looking away again, "Whatever, just...I'm just telling you not to die, since we have an assassin set to us all none of us can get to the front of the mansion."  
"That's were'd you be wrong." Link said, sliding down a pile of debris.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"There's one less number, I looked around and there's two missing assassins." Link explained.  
"There is? So someone can get past then?" Pit questioned rapidly.  
"No...The number is perfect, are there any names floating around?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, this guy called Cloud, I've been warned by a few fighters to ignore him but he's hanging around the rims of the field." Link replied.  
"Yeah the numbers are perfect then, there'll be one more turning up late...I think I know them, no I do. Ah my head really hurts." Sam groaned.  
"Oi oi, take it easy." Link said, holding Sam's shoulders.  
"One more assassin will turn up soon...When he does then no one will get past, so we need to move now." The girl stressed.  
"It won't do any good." Pit added, "Meta-Knight tried to bypass his fight earlier and some guy with a giant sword appeared from nowhere, knocked him back and vanished."  
"...So Cloud's defending the entrance for now then." Sam said.  
"He managed to stop Samus too, I couldn't even sense her, they must be able to read a tiny amount of aura if they can sense Samus while she's hiding." Link muttered in thought.  
Sam stood there for a moment and clenched her fists, suddenly her aura just completely disappeared from the fighter's senses and they looked up with worry.  
"H-How did you?" Pit stuttered.  
"It's like you're dead." Link said quietly.  
"No, this is perfect hiding...Something Doug and Bill invented, it's better than Samus' skill." Sam explained, "If I can remember one thing about them raising me, it would be they taught me how to control aura above all else."  
"What?" Link asked with a puzzled expression.  
"It can wait, for now just run." Pit ordered, "Since Sam can't be sensed then he can run straight into the mansion."  
Link growled and glared at Pit but then sighed and nodded.  
"I'm gonna dart over, see who my assassin is and drag them away." Link said.  
"Me too." Pit declared.  
"Good luck Sam, no one should get in your way." Link said as he disappeared over the top of the hill.  
Sam nodded and watched Pit fly off before staring at her hands and watching them tremble. She could feel the fear wrap around her and pull her legs down to the ground; she had no idea what was going on with her head, why she started remembering things, why she could remember Doug and Bill all of a sudden when she saw a gunman, why this fight was happening and it killed her. This power that had awakened when fighting the prymid, the fighting of an assassin...She clenched her fists and looked to the sky. No one else can get their aura like this, Dark Pit might but that's not the point, she needed to confront those two once and for all.

Darting through the battleground as fast as she could, ignoring the explosions as best she could, it was almost like flying. She wasn't extremely fast like this but she was silent, every movement was breathless and invisible to those around her. It was a weird feeling but it was definitely helpful. But then suddenly she felt something overwhelming besides her, it was cold and dark, violating her body as it reached around and in her mind was one deep ocean blue eye casually looking at her. She dropped to her knees and slid across her ground, limboing below a flash of green before turning around, crouching and reaching for her blade. Before her stood a tall man with blonde spiky hair, gently pushing the tip of his blade in the ground and one hand in his pocket.  
"Heh, that was fast. I'm impressed, but you did sense it a little late, was it because you've zeroed your aura?" Cloud asked dully, his left eye then lazily focused on her, "You look, familiar."  
Sam gulped as she stared down the towering aura in front of her, the man showed no concern or even a shred of worry as he looked at her.  
"You're their brat aren't you?" He said after a pause, "That's right I remember them taking a son in after the massacre, you look more like a girl now though. But your frightening aura control hasn't changed at least, I always wondered if we'd meet in battle someday."  
Cloud raised the Buster sword out the ground and pointed the tip at her, "It's a drag that it had to happen today, I doubt they'd kill me but it'd be hard to face them."  
"How did you find me?" Sam questioned, her voice shaking.  
"Your aura completely vanished, it either means you died or you did what you did. Considering not many people can do what you do most assassins here would have assumed you died, but I always make sure to keep an eye out." Cloud explained, "Enough of that though."  
Cloud brought the blade back over his opposite shoulder and leapt forwards. There was a electric noise almost instantly after, Sam stopped flinching and opened her eyes to see a blue beam of light push against the green glow that coated Cloud's blade.  
"I wasn't fast enough before...But I wasn't going to show up late for this." Shulk said sadly as he pushed against Cloud's attack.  
"Shulk!" Sam cheered.  
"One and only." Shulk said with a smirk and facing the girl, he then turned to face Cloud with a saddened expression.  
Cloud jumped back and sighed, locking eyes with Shulk.  
"So, we met again sooner than you thought I bet." Cloud said apologetically.  
"Yeah, under better terms I would've been happier." Shulk replied, "I suppose we can test if you're on my level then huh?"  
"I guess so." Cloud said sadly, looking into his new friend's eyes.  
Sam took the chance and turned around, darting off the floor and running towards the mansion again but Cloud sidestepped and spun around, dragging his blade along the ground and bringing it up; as he did the green glow around his blade fired off a wave of energy which tore through the ground towards Sam. As she turned to counter the attack Shulk spun around, leaping into the air as the blue blade beam turned red and the slammed it into the ground perpendicular to the direction of the beam, blocking the attack.  
"Run now, as fast as you can!" Shulk yelled, "Don't worry about him, use your aura."  
Sam nodded and turned around again, her aura burst to a level Shulk hadn't felt from her and then it condensed around her feet. She suddenly accelerated and ran completely out of the sight of Shulk and Cloud.  
"Huh...How long has she been able to do that?" Shulk asked himself.  
"Ah so it was a girl, I swore they had a son...It doesn't matter. It's only natural she's able to do that." Cloud shrugged, "I don't want to have to kill you Shulk but I need to get past you and stop her."  
"Hmph...You seem to know her pretty well, if anything that makes me more curious about her, I suppose I'll ask her later. After we've won this battle." Shulk said cockily.  
"You really are this self-confident aren't you?" Cloud sighed, "This'll make this much more of a pain then but I have no choice."  
"Hey, can you tell me who employed you all for this? Assuming you were all hired by the same person." Shulk asked.  
"I only glanced at the notes because my company had already accepted...But I believe it was by an M.R. Benefactor." Cloud answered.  
"I see...That doesn't help much really." Shulk laughed.  
The two boys suddenly ran at each-other and threw a punch which connected with the other's fist, the blow created a gust of wind that blew through the field. As they leapt back they both smirked at the coming battle as they knew it would be a fun one.

Marth clamped down his palm on his fringe as a sudden gust of wind came from nowhere. Once it had passed he grumbled to himself and peered around the corner, in the distance he could see Ike fighting against this black knight, Sceptile was clashing blows with Lucario and there was this odd light-green skinned man with silver hair posing dramatically in front of debris.  
"Well aren't there some characters here?" Marth said to himself sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Damn Marth don't waste your sass here, wait for when people can hear you say it."  
He grabbed the edge of the stone wall with his hands tightly as he felt the huge auras around him and the other fighters, the opponents were unbelievably strong and some of them felt like monsters, it filled him with fear.  
"_Am I going to be good enough to handle this?_" He thought,"_Ike's an elite, he can definitely handle his fight and Lucario's basically in a pokemon battle...But some of those auras._"  
Flashbacks of the Prymid battlefield flooded into his mind, filling him with doubt and worry. He was meant to be a prince, an elite fighter and was one of the best back when the tournaments started but now...He was older, more youthful or experienced people had joined, he felt outclassed. There was a sudden sense of dread as the sound of something wish through the air came closer, he brought up his blade quickly and something hard and black clanked against the sword. The force of the blow shook Marth's whole body and while he kept his stance strong and upright he went sliding against the floor and crashed into some rubble. With a quick swish of the blade he cleared the dust clouds and looked at where the attack came from. Floating in the air with a long, swishing tail with a black blade growing from the tip, was a tall green demon; he had long black horns which stretched back and malicious, pupil-less red eyes and wearing only basic leather and gold armour over his deep green skin.  
"The hero king Marth." Corvus laughed, "You're just as fast as the last time we met."  
"The...Last time?" Marth questioned.  
"Oh of course, you wouldn't remember that now would you?" Corvus chuckled, "Well let's just say it was very short and not well written, but since then I've had an exorbitant interest in you."  
"Heh, call me a racist but I'm only interested in my species." Marth said calmly.  
"Racist." Corvus replied.  
"...No no, it was a sassy figure of speech." Marth explained.  
"No they were words, if it were a figure of speech then it would have been a being made entirely out of letters." Corvus said with a confused tone.  
Marth curled into a ball on the ground and screamed internally.  
"_No no no no why me? Why? I needed somebody who can at least sass with me, not somebody who can't even battle me with sass, my strongest asset._" Marth thought in a panic.  
"We have barely even fought and I already have you curled up in defeat, truly this shows the unmeasurable extent of my power prince!" Corvus laughed.  
Marth tried to hold back the laughter as he stood back up, drawing his blade once more.  
"Y...Yeah sure, whatever." He chortled but he calmed himself down and thought rationally, "_Seriously though...This guy's aura is extremely high not to mention he's both fast and strong...These assassins are going to cause us some trouble, but I can most definitely take him_."  
Marth sheathed his blade and narrowed his eyes, focusing his stare on Corvus' every movement, while the demon cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"Why do you sheathe your blade? Do you seriously surrender?"  
Suddenly Marth leapt forwards, planting his right hand on Corvus' shoulder and vaulted over him while be followed by a blue trail of light and the prince landed on one knee sheathing his blade again.  
"Iaido: Rakka mauntenraion." Marth said coldly.  
Corvus suddenly felt a strong force push down on his shoulder, making him land on the floor and his knees bend slightly but instantly after the force disappeared he spun around and back-handed the back of Marth's neck; the prince flipped in the air as he was sent flying back and stomped his feet into the ground to stop the momentum, which had already carried him several feet, from taking him any further.  
"_Shit, that almost broke my neck. And that one barely even touched him..._" Marth depressingly thought.  
"Hmph, the fight begins now young prince." Corvus warned, "You will die if you continue to fight that way."

The young boy rubbed his chin and sighed, hearing the sounds of grunts come from over the pile of bricks and wall that he hid behind. Link looked up to the sky and then hit the sides of his head with open palms.  
"_Argh this is useless! How do I even start? We both know I'm here because of my aura but he won't do anything...How do I even strike fear into him?_" The boy stressed in thought.  
He peeked through a small crack in the wall and spotted Girahim doing several dramatic poses in front of a marble pillar while emitting frighteningly sexual groans. Link sighed and slumped against the wall again.  
"You seem to be troubled." Fi said telepathically with her emotionless tone.  
"_I mean...I'm meant to right him right? But look at him, he's so fabulous and fun! How do I intimidate someone like that? I bet the other Link's could..." _Link thought.  
"Who is the opponent exactly?" Fi questioned, "I can't sense aura while I'm in this blade form."  
"Girahim." Link sighed.  
"...Ah I see, him." Fi replied.  
"_Do you know him?_" Link asked excitedly.  
"I regrettably know him as much as I regrettably know Sheik or the bimbo." Fi answered.  
"_Even when you say someone's annoying you can't put a little emotion in that tone._" Link thought.  
"And even when you have to fight for the life and death of your comrades you can't stop being an unbelievable tool." Fi sassed.  
"..._You know what I'm gonna do it._" Link nodded confidently.  
The boy stood up and took in one deep breath, he climbed up the pile of rubble and jumped over the top, landing in the position of the letter Y.  
"Girahim!" Link yelled passionately.  
"Link-y boy!" Girahim moaned loudly, striking a pose in the backwards crab position.  
Link's eyes turned to stars and the green-clad boy let out a squeal of excitement, oddly enough, the demon man let out a similar noise of joy. Link slid down the hill and Girahim ran to the boy and they immediately slammed their palms against the other's.  
"You're so cool!" Link exclaimed.  
"And you, you're so less rigid than the other link-y boys." Girahim said, "Oh I don't even want to kill you now."  
"I know how you feel." Link sighed, "Think of all the adventures we could've had."  
"The bonds we'd make and the memories we could share." Girahim said sadly.  
"It'd be an amazing time."  
"Yeah." Girahim spoke softly.  
Suddenly the two drew their blades and the flats of them clanked upon the hit.  
"Heh, it's a shame it can't be that way." Link said, pushing his arm.  
"Truly, but I do have an obligation to my contract." Girahim commented.  
The two leapt back and sized each-other up, Girahim licked his lips and Link smirked. Girahim waved his arms in a crescent shape, his hands enveloped in an orange and black light, as small diamond-shaped blades with ruby insides formed.  
"Blade circus: Crescent Blade Dance." The demon shouted and with a swish of his arms the blades flew towards Link.  
The hyrulian boy reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of bombs before igniting them and dropping them, as he did he jumped up and brought his shield below his knees.  
"Bomb circus: Ocarina Speedrun." Link said confidentally as the explosions blew him into the air, avoiding the blades.  
Link shot his claw-grip at the ground near the demons feet and accelerated towards him, drawing his blade back. Girhahim stood sideways and pointed his blade towards the ground.  
"Acrobatic circus: Terminal Slash!" Link yelled.  
"Sideways circus: Upwards strike." Girahim muttered.  
Girahim sliced upwards while Link slashed sideways upon falling closer to the ground and as sparks gently dropped to the ground Link rolled along the ground and dropped to his hands and knees.  
"I...Can't do this." He said suddenly.  
Girahim cocked his head to the sides and stared at the boy.  
"I can't fight someone this awesome!" He sobbed aloud, tears streaming down his face.  
The demon turned around and held his arm over his eyes, his shoulders twitching in rythm with his sniffles, Link looked up to see his opponent's back.  
"Link-y boy...Your circus techniques are absolutely, fantastic!" Cried Girahim, "Oh why must I have to do this, I really don't want to."  
"It's okay." Link said, "I'll reincarnate, just make it quick, I can't bare to fight you."  
"Link-y boy!" Girahim gasped, spinning around as tears flew through the air.  
The demon's aura took a purple glow around him while Link's took a pink. Around Link's depressed body started to grow a small ring of pink roses and as Girahim strolled over to him, he bent down and cupped Link's face gently, staring into his innocent azure eyes.  
"Oh...Even your eyes are so carefree and fabulous, oh it goes against all I am to kill such art." Girahim groaned while wincing.  
"It's okay..." Link said, holding Girahim's hands, "You have a job and I can't fight you."  
Girahim nodded and stood up, raising his long sword above his head while holding back tears. Suddenly there was a thud and the demon flew through the air and when Link looked up he saw the swish of a blue and purple cloak.  
"Master." Fi said as she looked at her opponent.  
"Fi..." Link said excitedly.  
"You are..." The spirit was saying when suddenly Girahim leapt at her swinging his sword.  
"Fi darling! It's been such a long time, is that a longer cloak? It looks great! Are you still doing blue and purple though?" The demon said excitedly.  
"Girahim." Fi said calmly, blocking all his swings, "Are you still a whiny little bitch?"

Just narrowly avoiding a paint bomb from the battle between Robina, Robin and the Inklings, Sam managed to dive behind a tower of rubble and let out a deep breath and looking around for as tired as she was, she needed to keep pushing herself.  
"Shulk bought me this time...I need to get to them." She panted, "But condensing my aura like this...Takes so much out of me."  
She peered over the debris and saw the mansion door wide open, all she had to do was get in there quickly. Seeing her chance she dived out from the debris and ran towards the door, her face reaching the huge oaken doors when suddenly the sight of something red appeared before her eyes. She felt something leathery smash into the space between her eyes and her whole body jolted, the impact felt like no pain she'd felt before and she flew back through the air, bouncing off the ground and eventually slamming into some rubble. She opened her eyes weakly and standing in the doorway of the mansion was a tall man wearing a white gi, red fighting gloves and thick eyebrows that made Rock Lee jealous; the veins of his muscles bulged as he crossed his arms and the sound of him cracking his neck was insanely loud.  
"It's good to see you again Sam, you've definitely changed since I last saw you." He said with a beaming smile.  
"U...Uncle Ryu?" Sam coughed.  
Ryu walked over and crouched down next to Sam.  
"What's with the hair, are you a girl or something now?" He laughed.  
"T-That'd be right." Sam groaned, her body trembling as she tried to get up.  
"Oh..." Ryu rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side, "Sorry about that, I'm happy for you."  
"Thank...You!" Sam yelled, swinging her blade at the man who suddenly vanished and then reappeared in the same position once she'd finished slicing.  
"I remember you being a gunner, switching to sword play must've been hard but that was a decent strike." Ryu praised, "I'm proud of you!"  
The man stretched out his leg, slamming the base of his foot into Sam's side and making the girl bounce into the air, he stood up quickly and clenched his fist, bringing it up in a sudden uppercut into Sam's stomach which made the girl cough up blood.  
"I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this, there's no one here as strong as I or Cloud...But payment is payment you know?" Ryu apologised as the girl fell onto the floor.  
Suddenly there was the sound of wing-beats as Dark Pit flew into view, mid-swinging his staff and launching the attack at the martial artist but Ryu simply raised his arm and blocked the attack without hesitation.  
"Hmph, you can condense aura, I'm impressed. However you yourself are pretty weak." He said with a stern expression, his whole demeanour changing from a minute ago.  
"No damage at all huh?" Dark Pit said, flapping his wings and leaping back.  
The dark angel than ran forwards, swinging the staff multiple times at Ryu who simply walked backwards and with the palms of his hands, guided the attacks out the way while Dark Pit gritted his teeth in frustration. He pulled the staff back behind him and unleashed a power spin attack which was stopped completely by Ryu suddenly grabbing him.  
"Too slow." He said, slamming his knee into the boy.  
There was a loud cracking sound, the dark angel's eyes widened and rolled back a little in the pain, followed by a loud bang as Ryu threw the fighter; the toss was so powerful it caused a sonic boom, in which the shock-wave blew Sam onto her back, and almost immediately after there was another loud crack as in the distance a huge cloud of dust erupted from the side of a mountain.  
"Ah shoot, it looks like I threw him too far." Ryu laughed, "You know, he wasn't the bad, just not the best. You could outdo him some day."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Sam groaned, bringing herself to stand.  
"You're up again are you?"  
"I...I can't give up, there are people here fighting, dying to keep the family together. I'm not the strongest here, not by far, but I know they're in there waiting for me. And if there's any chance beating them ends this war, I swear." She said, gritting her teeth as a purple aura surrounded her, "I'll beat them."  
"_Heh...She's really got it, she's more of an assassin than I am._" Ryu thought, smiling, "Kiddo, I'll let you past me, but how about we play an old game?"  
The man let out a deep breath and took a strong stance, bringing his arms down to his core as his aura grew and the ground cracked beneath him as it did; Sam could feel this immense sense of gravity pull her down but she stood as strong as she could, staring at the blue light in his hands.  
"Shakunetsu Hadoken!" Ryu yelled out, thrusting his palms forwards.  
The blue light turned into a huge, swirling red orb of fire shooting towards her. The ground below its path started to cinder as it travelled closer and closer. This was it. This could kill her. Time started to slow down around her and everything greyed out a little.  
"We can stop that." Phoenix's voice said calmly.  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"First you need to zero out your aura." Zero instructed.  
Sam let her aura go.  
"Hold out your palms exactly as he did when he fired." The gunner continued.  
Sam raised her arms as she was told.  
"Grab it and drain it for everything it's got!" Zero yelled determinedly.  
Sam's fingers clamped around the orb of fire as it smashed against her palms, they burned immediately but she could feel something, something soothing about it and it wasn't like she was taking any damage, instead she felt herself getting better, her injuries healing.  
"At the level of aura control we've been trained at, we can absorb other's attacks." Zero explained, "It's not practical for combat, and it works differently to PK Magnet, but for this game it'll work."  
Sam let out a sigh and relaxed her body as smoke rose from her hands, she stared at Ryu who was smiling gently.  
"Go on, what're you waiting for? You've matured finely, a fighter they can be proud of." He said proudly.  
Sam bowed her body and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Thank you, Uncle!"  
She ran past him and into the mansion, with only one thing in mind. Ending this war. Ryu smiled as he watched her disappear into the mansion and reminisced to when she was a little child, standing in a field trying to catch his regular Hadokens, falling back over and then getting back up again.  
"_She's always been this way huh? Doug...Bill...Good luck fighting her now, her time here's made her strong._" He thought.  
Suddenly from the corner of his eyes something blue and spandex thrust towards his face, he brought his elbow up to block the attack and as he did bolts of lighting shot everywhere yet he didn't budge. The opponent leapt back and landed on two feet, taking a combat ready pose.  
"C'mon!" The Captain yelled.  
"Hmph, you just made my job a little easier." Ryu said sternly, tightening his headband.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So now that war has started let me go over the basic structures of the next few chapters. Each chapter will feature 2-3 battles which will ultimately end up being 5-7000 words depending on the battle and the interactions. I know a lot of people get sick of the battles or find reading them difficult so I do apologise. however this is where the main story is going for now until we get back to the present time (Mia's time) but this was the original storyline so I hope you all enjoy what I had planned. Thank you very much for reading and see you next month. Oh, if you're wondering about Bayonetta and Corin, they'll be in the Mia section of the story and I am very excited for both of them (mainly Corin) so hope you like them!**


	67. Chapter 67-Wedding (Valentine's Special)

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES**  
**Thank you for your review(s):**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**-6 years ago-**

"Fear not young Marth!" Link declared proudly.  
"I'm already scared." Robin sighed.  
"Yeah I don't even want to hear this." Marth added.  
"I, Link, will decorate the room to the best of my Hyrulian ability!" The boy continued.  
"Come on dude, stop puffing out your chest that much. Too much cleavage." The mage groaned.  
"Never! I must show myself to be as proud as a pidove!"  
"You're as dumb as one." Marth said, rolling his eyes, the prince turned his focus to the rest of the group gathered around the table, "So who would like to volunteer under him?"  
"I can't see a problem working under the boss, I'm pretty good at decorating myself." Shulk said.  
"I'm...Really not good in the kitchen so I guess I can help." Sam said, raising her hand.  
"I'll try not to be clumsy." Little Mac said confidently, but he was already spilling piping hot coffee down his chest.  
"...Well I suppose that's our crack team ass-" The prince was saying when his body shuddered, his head mechanically turned to the side to greet Vincent's deep black eyes gazing at his, "Ah, yes...I-it makes sense you would be with them, I'm sure Link would love that. Right?"  
"Yeah of course, the more the merrier!" He yelled from across the room. His body pressed into the corner of the wall and being halfway up it, "I'd love Vincent there!"  
A Link-shaped hole was all that was left in the wall. Zelda buried her head in her hands while Lucina rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. The dawn sun peaked over the mountain tops and the amber light slid along the room, basking it in the beautiful day Marth planned it to be.  
"Heh, even the sun is on my side." Marth said to himself.  
"It's like five-thirty in the morning, it's always sunny at this time. It's actually like a thirty-percent chance it's gonna-"  
"Even the sun is on my side." The prince repeated slowly through a gritted teeth smile.  
Robin shook his head.  
"We need some others in the kitchen with me and Lucina." Robina said.  
"Lucina and I." The swords woman commented.  
"Really?" Robina whispered.  
"I can't even bake." Peach said with a shrug.  
"I'm on flowers." Zelda apologised.  
"Fear not, I shall help!" The Captain said energetically.  
"You?" Robina laughed.  
"Yesh!" He replied, crossing his arms.  
"Well...The help is appreciated, thank you." Lucina said politely.  
"Uhhuhuhu~ I can help you out." Palutena said with a smirk.  
"I bet you can't even cook." Robina growled.  
"Zelda can vouch for me.  
"That's true...I can...It was pretty good." The girl said, licking her lips.  
There was a small cracking noise, as small dust clouds poured down from the ceiling followed by a thud.  
"But not as good as my jam sandwiches right?" Link questioned, standing up out of the ceiling rubble.  
"My ceiling...How did y...Why were you...My ceiling!" Ganon said, slack-jawed.  
"You'd be surprised how easy it is to get into the ventilation system." Link answered.  
"...But the ceiling collapsed not the-" Robin was saying when he was interrupted by the sound of something crashing outside the cafeteria, "And there it is."  
"That's not going to be cheap..." Snake yawned.  
"I can't do any more paperwork." Ganon groaned.  
"People!" Marth snapped, "Focus! This is Ike's big day, my best friend...And Zelda's best friend are getting married! Please can we organise ourselves." Marth begged.  
"Don't worry Marth, I'm on decorating!" Link said proudly.  
"Link!" Marth growled, his fingers tensing in rage.  
"Before Marth loses it I'd suggest we sort out what else we need to do other than decorate and cook." Robin interrupted.  
"We need fireworks for tonight." Shulk said.  
"Hehha, don't you kids worry. I got a great client of mine who knows were to get a good set of fireworks for yer buck. I'd say cheeper than yer buck, after all, it's stuff which fell of the back of the truck." Pikachu said cockily.  
"Hey boss that rhymed you know, you're a real Carol Ann Duffy!" Charizard said cheerfully.  
"Shut up Charizaaard!" Pikachu said, sneakily shocking the fire type.  
"What did it say?" Snake asked.  
"It probably said it could handle them." Zelda suggested.  
"Can you think of anything else we need Marth?" Sam asked.  
"Cooking...Fireworks...Decorating...No I'd say we're good, we just need someone to keep Sheik busy now." Marth answered.  
"Worry not, I can manage that." Fi said appearing suddenly.  
"Ah Fi! T-that's really s-sweet of you but..." Zelda was saying.  
"It is fine, I and the..." Fi looked down to her cloak arms, "Shreka...Get along well."  
Zelda buried her head into her hands and shook her head, grumbling to herself.  
"Well if we're all done with this meeting can we go back to bed, get another few hours?" Snake questioned.  
Everyone muttered and spoke in agreement, leaving the table in the masses leaving Link and Marth alone.  
"You excited then? It's a big day for you...Your best friend is getting married." Link asked, sitting down.  
"Yeah...It's...It's quite the change isn't it..." Marth chuckled, "You know you were my best friend at one point...You have that Link's memories right?"  
Link's body twitched, his left hand clenched a little before he raised his head with a beaming smile.  
"Yeah of course I do, I was pretty boring right?" He laughed.  
"Nah, you were definitely more sensible." Marth yawned.  
"Ah...I see." Link said, looking down and to the side.  
"But I don't not like the you that's you now. The place wouldn't have been as lively without." The prince said calmly, "And we're still friends, it just sucks it takes years for you to reincarnate."  
"You're telling me, I remember one time I died and the best tech we had was super sentient laser rocks and then I died and the best thing we had was an oversized beyblade...That was going forwards in time." Link laughed.  
"Oh you're talking Skywards and Twilight." Marth said, "Speaking of, you know they're making a HD remake for the latter with an amiibo."  
"Really? Awesome, that's me dude!" Link said excitedly.  
"I know." Marth laughed.  
"He's not gonna leave you, you know." Link said suddenly.  
Marth just looked at him.  
"Zelda and I have been married so many times with reincarnations, we just haven't this cycle round...But I can tell you that even when you get married you don't ever forget your best friend." Link said reassuringly.  
"I'm gonna get a coffee." Marth said, getting up.  
"You do you." Link shrugged.  
"You know...For someone so stupid...You come out with some oddly wise lines." Marth said before getting out of sight.  
Link watched him go and then turned his head right.  
"He walked right past the coffee machine." He said to himself.

There was a small ringing in the swordsman ears, he didn't want to wake up yet and he swore he'd turned that bloody alarm off. With a loud groan he slung his arm out the covers towards the noise and was greeted by a surprised "ow". With regret and laziness he opened his right eye and stared at the Prince who fell back onto the floor, triangle in hand.  
"Dude come on it's like, eight or something." Ike complained, turning back over.  
"It's nine and your wedding is in six hours, rise and shine!" Marth yelled, tugging at the sheets, "Gah remind me to put you on a diet too."  
"Muscle weighs more than fat." Ike grumbled.  
"What, you saying there's something wrong with being fat?" He said with a smirk.  
"Marth please." Ike begged, sitting up,"I can be up in like an hour and ready."  
"Not good enough." Marth replied, "I need every second I can get with you."  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing, just hurry up...Hey don't go back to sleep!" Marth yelled.  
Ike tugged the cover over his head and yawned beneath it. Sighing purposefully loud and with a degree of frustration, Marth turned away from Ike and began to observe the small room; upon the higher shelves, which the prince knew he couldn't reach, he stared at the collection of chipped armour plates and broken daggers Ike had kept from their battle years.  
"Well you know I'm gonna have to force you." He said calmly.  
"Don't do it." Ike groaned.  
Marth grabbed at the handle of the blade and with a blank expression slashed across the fire alarm in Ike's room. After a moment of deathly silence the sprinklers turned on, showering the swordsmen, and presumably everyone else in the mansion.  
"I swear to God Marth, go and get ready. I will be out in twenty." Ike yelled.  
"Are you kidding I can't go out there! They'll maul me to death." Marth argued.  
"You deserve it!" Ike roared, he chuckled a little before heading to the bathroom, "At least it's dry in here."  
"You're complimenting the place on keeping you dry, but you go in there to be wet." Marth spoke slowly, putting on a dimwitted act.  
"I wouldn't be making that comment if it wasn't for you!" Ike yelled from the room.  
Outside the room Marth heard the small sound of the taps squeaking as running water began to flow, it was followed by the disablement of the sprinklers. Marth began to strip and started to rummage through Ike's draws.  
"Hey can I borrow something of yours?" Marth asked loudly.  
"Feel free to." Ike replied, followed by a small sound of his foot hitting the bath.  
Marth pulled out on old outfit, far too small for Ike and slipped it on, he checked himself out in the mirror and winked.  
"I just found your old outfit from a few years ago, it fits me quite well." Marth laughed.  
"Keep it if you want, I don't really need it." Ike said.  
He looked up at the steaming mirror and smiled sympathetically. Marth was acting weird but he understood why, it's an exciting day and no one had as nervous a stomach as he did, but he was ready for this. Ike had never understood the concept of marriage jokes, the "She trapped me" routine perplexed him, surely if you love someone then you wouldn't feel trapped...Maybe he'd find out what it meant some day, but hopefully not for a long time.  
"So I presume you're gonna take me out today are you?" Ike yelled.  
"Well I have to make up for your bachelor party, I found a nice little cafe called Betty's on the outside of the town area, nice and quiet." Marth replied, sounding proud.  
"It's the only coffee place you've never been to isn't it?" Ike grumbled.  
"Well..."  
"I thought so." He said, running the bar of soap down his thick arms and chest, "Well it sounds like it'll be a nice way to calm the nerves."  
"Oh come on, nerves? Hah, you don't get nerves." Marth laughed, tightening the shoelace while frowning, "I should be more nervous than you, I'm the one who has to make a speech."  
"I can see it now, local man hangs himself after disaster at a local wedding." Ike chuckled.  
"Just get me a noose and a single withered tree atop a hill at sunset." The prince replied.  
"I really hope that isn't something you've thought about." Ike said seriously.  
"Meh. Not recently anyway." Marth replied, changing his tone to something a little chirpier, "Wait, did you get a bath?"  
"Showers annoy me, it's like they don't keep all of you warm. Especially me." Ike argued.  
"Well it's not designer's faults they didn't account for Goku's blue-haired sword using cousin." Marth joked.  
"I wish I was that strong." Ike laughed.  
"_You already are that strong jackass_." Marth thought bitterly before shaking his head, he raised his voice, "I don't really care how you feel about showers but hurry up in there, I reserved a table."  
"You say that ten minutes and I would've gotten up." Ike grumbled, opening the bathroom door and walking out with a towel hastily wrapped around his waist.  
The prince whistled and batted his eyelids at Ike who flicked his forehead.  
"Shut up." He said jokingly.  
"I feel like I'm at my own bachelor party now." Marth continued.  
"Dude quit it, I'm just looking for clothes and then you can stop objectifying me." Ike complained.  
Ike grabbed out a casual pair of jeans and shirt saying "I have a PHD" before disappearing into the bathroom once again. Marth's eyes followed him before sinking to make his view that of the azure carpet he sat on, knees pressed up against his chest.

"So describe that analogy again for me would you, I'm praying I heard you wrong." Robin said, rubbing his forehead with the palms of his hands.  
"It's like I'm saying, today we're going to be decorating this massive hall so we need to go balls deep in it. You see, decorating is like a woman and we can either go in balls deep and decorate the inside like nothing we've ever seen before or just pull out and complete on her tummy like a half-assed job." Link said, his tone carrying determination and oozing with confidence.  
"I don't want to see how you decorate anything ever." Shulk said bluntly.  
"I'm actually scared for Zelda on her private nights." Sam said, face bright red.  
"Oh come on, it's a great analogy, I don't know what you're all getting in a huff about." Link protested, puffing his cheeks.  
"I still can't get over that he called it completing, eww." Little Mac cringed, "Sorry to remind everyone, I'm clumsy you see."  
One by one the hairs on the back of Link's neck pricked as he sensed a malicious aura, he glanced at Vincent who was simply staring at him with an axe in hand.  
"Fine fine, like it or not it's the best I had. But seriously, we have to go all out in this place!" Link yelled, gesturing to the entire room.  
The space they were in stretched about three stories high and was the length of a football stadium (soccer football, I don't know if american football sizes differ from football pitches).  
"God damn...They really wanted to go all out for this didn't they?" Shulk said in amazement, "We have to decorate this all."  
"Don't say it like that, with your speed you could do this alone in like ten minutes." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah I suppose so, but still it's if I can be bothered. I miss the days were I could just lie down on hills beneath a tree and only be in a vague amount of danger with spawning enemies around me." Shulk complained.  
"Trust me, I know where you're coming from. I'd speed this up anyway I can." Link agreed.  
"Come on then!" Robin huffed, dropping the box of decorations, "We need to get his done."  
The team grabbed various items from the box and went about their work, carefully placing the decorations around the hall. Shulk looked over his shoulder and watched Vincent, the boy was using his balloon helmet to carry ribbons high up and hang them.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked suddenly.  
"Ah well..." Shulk said, blushing slightly, "I'm a people watcher you see, it's a bad habit of mine."  
"Oh I see." Sam said, elongating the sounds, "I never realised it but you're a pretty quiet observer."  
"What can I say? I like to think about things." Shulk replied calmly, "When I'm not training or messing around with the boss I just like to, like relax and such...The world can be a peaceful place when it wants to be and the people in it move through their lives without knowing the full extent their actions do, the lives that are destroyed."  
"I know what you mean...Seeing lives just come to an end." She said softly.  
"It's not just that...I don't really expect you to understand it." Shulk sighed, "We people have timelines, and for each action we do we kill off a possible future, imagine seeing that everyday for something as mundane as taking a sip, or a gulp of coffee."  
"Is that part of your power to see the future?" Sam questioned.  
"No, it's just something I take notice of. You tend to see more when you read up on high level quantum physics." Shulk laughed.  
"Man you can be so pretentious." Sam sighed, "So you see timelines die everywhere right, like now the fact im talking kills off a timeline where I don't right?"  
"In theory yes, that's right." Shulk replied, his eyes moved to the side with curiosity.  
"Well..." Sam continued, focusing on the decorating, "Wouldn't it be because we believe the choices we make in the present to be the best? I'm sure the timeline where I don't talk may have an amazing future I couldn't have known about but, asking you more about it is teaching me about the world and maybe...There's a future where this comes in handy. We can't ever see a future, but we can build it and so we just keep making the decisions we think are best. I don't think it matters if it ends up worsening our lives, as long as we have confidence in our present judgements then I believe...We don't need to think about alternate time lines and such, just to focus on the one's we make now."  
"Heh, that makes sense, noblesse oblige." Shulk said, turning back to continue decorate.  
Sam cocked her head to the side and gave a puzzled look, but it didn't seem like Shulk was going to give her any form of answer.  
"Speaking of the future then, and considering today's events...Do you think you'll ever marry Robina?" Shulk asked.  
"W-what?" Sam said, face turning bright red, "I-I, probably...It's not like I'll get much of a choice."  
"You will though." Shulk said bluntly, "You'll get the choice of yes or no."  
"Well yeah but...I mean..." Sam stuttered.  
"...Does she make you feel like you don't have a choice?" Shulk asked quietly.  
"...I feel fine with her." Sam replied, just as quietly.  
"Sam...I'm your friend and well...She scares me a little. There's love there but I don't think it's a healthy one, she's psychotic...You don't need to think about this now but please, make sure you yourself are safe." Shulk pleaded.  
"I told you, I'll be fine." Sam chuckled nervously.  
Meanwhile in the background of their conversation, Link was being his usual self. The young man was lying down on the ground while staring at the ceiling up above with a bored expression, his view was suddenly blocked by Robin who looked down over him.  
"Oi." He said with an annoyed tone.  
"Don't oi me I'm doing something." Link argued.  
"Oh you're doing something are you? I could have swore that you were just lying there and looking up at the damn ceiling!" Robin yelled.  
"That technically is something." Link shrugged, he was suddenly yanked up from the floor.  
"Help. Decorate." Robin growled.  
"Relax relax, I was just planning to do something great with the ceiling." Link laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Robin sighed, letting go of Link.  
"Well you see," Link stated, pointing at the ceiling, "I bet we could probably paint up there and get some brilliant bits of decorating done."  
"Hm...That's, actually not a bad idea." Robin said, a little surprised, "Is there anything you need then?"  
"Yeah...I banner." Link replied.  
After rummaging through the boxes of decorations Robin finally tugged out some pink fabric and handed it to link who had a cocky smirk on his face. As Robin turned around to get back to his own work he heard a sudden "twang", with hesitation and grim expectancy he looked up to see one corner of the banner pinned to the ceiling by an arrow head.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled angrily.  
"How else did you expect me to get it up there?" Link asked.  
"Not with a damn arrow, you've probably pierced the actual ceiling like that!" Robin continued to yell.  
"Fine fine I'll go do it manually, geez." Link said, pouting before taking out his claw shot.  
Robin sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Why did Marth make me do this to?" He asked himself, before looking over as the huge flower arrangement in the corner, "Well at least I did well on my thing...Vincent has this handled, I'm amazed Little Mac hasn't broke anything, and as for-"  
The boy was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something cracking. Looking up, he saw Link panicking in the air as cracks started to from on the ceiling were the claw-shot had buried itself in, Link then fell to the ground with a chuck of ceiling in hand.  
"Ah, that could have gone better." Link groaned.  
"You think so?" Robin chuckled, "Well it's what happens when you make idiotic decisions like that in the first place."  
"You're the one who told me to decorate the ceiling like that!" Link growled.  
"No I told you to decorate the ceiling you moron!" Robin argued, "Not put holes in it!"  
Link stood up and continued to growl.  
"When was the last time we had a scuffle?" He laughed evilly.  
"Oh it's long overdue...But we can't today." Robin sighed, "We can't ruin it for Ike and Sheik."  
"...Yeah you're right, sorry." Link said apologetically before smiling, "I'll just clime up there and get the stuff down."  
"Good plan." Robin said with a smile.  
There was suddenly another crack from above when a huge piece of ceiling fell onto Robin's flower arrangement.  
"My flower arrangement!" Robin cried out, as if he'd been the one crushed.  
"Ouch dude...You should really not put that where pieces of ceiling will fall." Link said.  
Robin suddenly blasted out a thoron which Link blocked with his shield.  
"Oh so we're doing this now then?" Link smirked.  
"You bet we are." Robin growled.  
Little Mac stood between the two and suddenly spun around, the power of his movements having a sort of vacuum effect as the two fighters felt themselves be drawn towards him; once they were close enough he stopped spinning and sent a punch right and left to send them flying.  
"We won't have any fighting in here now." Mac said authoritatively, "If you try I'll punch you down."  
"So we're making this a three way now then?" Link said, "Looks like I've got something else to go balls deep in!"  
"Stop using that analogy!" Robin scolded while pulling his sleeves up.  
Sam and Shulk turned around as the three began to fight, seeing them fly about the place and decorations fall off the walls.  
"What are they doing?" Sam screamed.  
"I don't know but it seems fun...Oh no." Shulk said.  
"Link no, don't pull out a bomb in a room full of pa-" Sam yelled.

"No no no that's not how you do it!" Robina whined.  
"This is exactly how you do it." Palutena argued.  
"No it's not!" Robina continued.  
"Is too!" Palutena fought.  
The two were continuously grabbing a bowl back and forth off each-other while Lucina watched and shook her head.  
"Could you two please stop fighting like children for two minutes, we managed to get every single part of the buffet done, now we're at the cake...The most important part of the wedding and the both of you are not helping!" Lucina gave out to them with a harsh tone.  
"It's not my fault she's not mixing it right." Robina grumbled.  
"How do you even mix it right?" Lucina sighed, regretting the question.  
"It's simple, all you do is use a little nosferatu. Not only does it swirl the cake mix well, but it adds a great flavouring." Robina said cheerfully.  
"Bleck." Palutena fake gagged bitterly, "Dark magic for a cake? What sort of monster are you?"  
"Oh yeah, and what you were doing was any better." Robina replied, crossing her arms.  
"Okay okay, how was it you did it?" Lucina asked.  
"Well what I did was shone some heavenly light on it and used the ball on the end of my staff to emit photons into the mix which would-" Palutena explained.  
"Boring boring boring!" Robina yelled, "You sound like a star wars prequel! She used light magic and light magic is icky!"  
"Oh wow 'icky' what a great use of extensive vocabulary there. You really are the dumb one huh?" Paluneta continued.  
"Enough!" Lucina yelled loudly.  
She snatched the bowl of mix off them and slammed it on the table, immediately going for the drawer and pulling out a whisk and mixing it herself.  
"Look, no magic, no special charms. Mixing it like the instruction booklet tells us to is the best plan." Lucina spoke calmly.  
"How boring." Robina muttered.  
"You're not adding any unique flavouring? Oh come on..." Paluetna said miserably.  
"My speciality is frosting." Lucina said proudly, "Once we're there you'll see what I can do."  
"Uh...Lucina..." Robina replied nervously.  
"Hm?" The girl said, turning her head to the side.  
Standing over the mix while grating chillies into the mix was Captain Falcon, with a scared facial expression.  
"Are those...Chillies?" Lucina asked slowly.  
"Y...Yesh!" The Captain replied nervously, trying to sound powerful.  
Lucina poured the mix down the sink and pulled her hair, which was tied up into a long blue ponytail, a little.  
"No we need to start the mix all over again!" Lucina screamed.  
"Dibs on mixing!" The two girls said at once before grimacing at the other.  
"I'll handle the spices." The Cap'n added, doing a sort of Spanish accent.  
"No...No you won't, none of you will." Lucina said authoritatively, "We will make the cake as it is meant to be and then, once it's finished we can come together and make the frosting."  
"So what will we do in the meantime then?" Palutena asked.  
"Okay okay...Palutena could you make some bagels, people might want them...Robina please can you handle making some puff pastries and Falcon could you do some roasted chestnuts?" Lucina begged.  
The three other chefs nodded their head and went off to their respected stations eagerly. Paluntena tippy-toed up to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of bagels which she placed next to packets of ham and cheese. She pulled one out of the packet and confidently flipped the bread doughnut in the air before catching it with a smile, with a flick of the switch the toaster was on and she was ready to put the bagel in; though, something happened which didn't go according to plan as weirdly the bagel would not fit into the toaster slots. After becoming frustrated with trying to ram the food into the toaster the Goddess tossed the mangled bread into the bin before pulling out another and staring at it.  
"Tell me your secrets." She whispered at it.  
By this point, after hearing the sound of the toaster being beaten, Robina's head peeked over a work station as she watched the Goddess just keep staring at the round bread with a perplexed expression.  
"_She cannot be serious._" Robina thought, "_She called me the dumb one..._"  
Palutena suddenly flicked her gaze upon the peeking girl before her cheeks were painted with a light pink.  
"...Are you...Watching me?" She asked.  
"It would seem that way." Robina replied.  
"W-well I knew I was t-too beautiful to ignore! Ufufufu~" Palutena laughed nervously.  
"Can you...Make a bagel?" Robina questioned.  
"W-what? Of course I can!" Palutena yelled and in a fluster she rammed a whole bagel in the toaster and turned it on.  
Robina dived over the counter and immediately flipped the bagel out of the toaster and placed it down.  
"What the hell were you doing? You could've set us on fire!" She yelled.  
"I...I don't know how to make a bagel." Palutena sulked, bowing her head.  
The Goddess heard a small chuckle, she raised her head to see Robina biting her lower lip with tears forming at the sides of her eyes.  
"S-Shut up!" Palutena barked, "L-like you could do any better."  
There was a flash of green as the top half oh the bagel flew slightly in the air above the bottom half before lowering landing on top of it; Robina then placed the two halves into the toaster slot.  
"Ooooh you have to cut it...I-I mean I got confused ya know? B-because regular bread is already, s-so I thought-" Palutena stuttered, her arms flailing around, "T-thank you."  
"Don't worry about it." Robina laughed, "It's kinda relieving to see a Goddess fail at something for a change."  
Robina walked back to her own station and looked at the collection of flat pastries on the baking tray while stretching her arms, she glanced at the instruction book and back down to her collection.  
"I see so they need air do they?" She said to herself, cracking her knuckles.  
She held out her hand which was enveloped a green glow, green blades of winds started to swish around the pastries but nothing happened. No matter how long she used her magic nothing was working. Suddenly some of the pastries started to puff up, she turned her head so see Palutena's wings gently blowing in into the pastries.  
"Tsk. I could've done it without you." She muttered.  
"Whatever" Palutena chirped.  
The two jumped at the sound of the oven door slamming, Lucina stood up and clapped her hands together while smiling smugly.  
"That's me all done, oh you two have done well with your things." She said.  
"Well we are great chefs." Robina replied proudly.  
"Lucina...Turn around." Palutena said, eyes widening with fear.  
Lucina turned her head to see a growing red light as the captain pulled back his arm and aimed his first, now being encompassed in burning flames, directly at a bowl of chestnuts.  
"Captain no!" Lucina yelled.  
"Falco, punch!" He yelled as he smashed his fist into the bowl.  
The bowl broke apart and chestnuts started to bounce around the room like bullets, they all dived down and took shelter near any workstation possible as the sounds of numerous clinks and clanks echoed from everywhere, followed by the sounds of flames bursting and the feeling of the warmth racing up their skins.  
"Damnit falcon!" Palutena yelped.  
"We're either gonna get shot or burned to death." Lucina said, tucking against a wall.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll use some water magic!" Robina yelled confidently.  
"No! Robina you can't use-" Lucina was screaming.

Zelda was walking ahead of her merrily looking around at the town-like scene surrounding them. Now as much as Sheik loved Zelda right now she was really not in the mood to be dragged around by Zelda's little adventurous spirit.  
"Zelda." Sheik called, raising her voice slightly.  
"Yes?" Zelda replied.  
"Look, I know what you've been up to and while it's fun winding down and relaxing before the wedding in two hours can we please get back because you know, it's in two hours." Sheik asked.  
"Yeah we'll get back seriously we will, come on though, just one more place. Please." Zelda begged, "I really want a drink of tea."  
"Fine." Sheik sighed, "A cup of tea shouldn't take too long."  
The two came across a shop window, separated into sections by auburn painted wood and you couldn't really see inside due to the translucent glass; their attention was drawn to above the cafe were a giant sign that spanned the length of the building saying "Betty's Cafe". Zelda clasped her hands together and turned to Sheik.  
"Would this place do?" She asked.  
"I suppose, it looks like it'll be cosy." Sheik said with a shrug.  
The girls walked inside the establishment and before they could look around they were greeted by the combined scent of fresh bread, coffee and bacon. The sounds from the kitchen were muffled by the conversations of the people inside the cafe, pretty much every table was taken but Zelda's eyes caught sight of the woman behind the counter who was pointing towards a free booth. The two paced over and took a seat on the leather chairs, there was a wall which had a small window gap next to Zelda's seat with Sheik could not see from; soon after the woman from behind the counter rushed over, upon closer expression her hair was a little frizzled and her eyes had bags which sunk deep into her face.  
"Hi, welcome to Betty's, what may I get you?" She asked politely.  
"Two teas please." Zelda said, smiling.  
"You seem a little overrun right now." Sheik commented.  
"Haha yeah we can get a little like that." The waitress laughed,"Normally my sister would be helping me out but she's having somewhat of a date here. So I said I'd handle it."  
"Aww that's so sweet." Zelda said.  
"Hey it's what sisters do." The waitress thanked, running her ebony fingers through the dyed red hair, "Anyway I'll leave you be, I won't be too long."  
"I'd hope so, we're already pressed for time." Sheik muttered, once she was out of sight.  
"Aw come on Sheik, it's only tea. We'll be back in no time." Zelda comforted, "Are you nervous?"  
"No, I'm fine. I couldn't feel any better." Sheik replied, she looked at Zelda's probing eyes, "I'm just excited you know...To marry Ike."  
"I understand that, I get the same with Link on our wedding days." Zelda laughed.  
"I don't really think it counts for you two at this point." Sheik replied.  
"It totally does...I wonder how Ike feels." Zelda said to herself.  
"He'll feel fine, if anything he'll be more stressful now than he would later if Marth's occupying him." Sheik laughed.  
"Yeah I suppose Marth can be a little on the rash side." Zelda laughed nervous, "Oh can I check this?"  
Zelda reached down into her pocket to see she had three notifications from Sam, Lucina and Charizard...Reluctantly she opened the one off Sam. It was a selfie of the girl and Shulk, the room with black splodges of ash and little fires scattered while in the background Vincent was crucifying Link, Robin and Little Mac, below read the caption 'We've almost put all the fires out'. Lucina's picture was of herself, for some reason her hair was completely soaked and the whole room looked wet with the caption "Don't worry most of the buffet is dry"; lastly was a video file sent from Charizard, it was completely black with occasional flashes of yellow.  
"Oh my..." Zelda mouthed.  
"You look shocked, what's wrong?" Sheik asked.  
"N-Nothing!" Zelda laughed nervously, "Everything's peachy, absolutely peachy."  
There was a sudden smashing sound, she turned her sights through the window we she saw Marth crouching on the ground trying to pick up bits and pieces of the cup; he looked up and saw Zelda before immediately looking back down, and in a faster rush started to pick stuff up.  
"D-do you mind if I go the bathroom?" Zelda asked quickly.  
Before Sheik could answer Zelda dashed towards the ladies room and slammed the door, locking it and rushing to get her phone out however before she could unlock it Marth's call was coming through.  
"Hello?" His voice came from the other end.  
"What are you doing here?" Zelda hissed down the phone.  
"What am I doing? Don't you mean-ow owie, Betty! Stop it Betty!" Echoed the phone, the sounds of metal being whacked followed.  
"Where are you?" She inquired.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Marth replied.  
"Oh for...You and Ike need to leave!" Zelda demanded.  
"We leave? Look I reserved seating here, and it's hard enough getting him to stay here, so you leave." Marth argued.  
"Fine, fine okay...So you saw the pictures?" Zelda asked.  
"Please don't...We'll just have to have our fingers crossed." Marth sighed, "I am going to strangle some of them."  
Zelda hung up and raced out the bathroom, in her frenzy tripping over and knocking the fresh teas off the table to Sheik's annoyance.  
"Zelda!" Sheik scolded.  
"Ah I'm sorry!" Zelda whimpered, grabbing Sheik's arm, "Hey you were right we gotta go, so let's go!"  
Zelda dragged Sheik through the cafe, tossing their payment on the counter before throwing Sheik out; she felt someone tap her, glancing over she saw the waitress staring at her.  
"I'm sorry, that's not enough." She said apologetically.  
"B...But we only got two teas." Zelda whined.  
"Well yeah...But that man with my sister over there said you'd pay...Called it 'Morning expense Link'." The waitress said.  
Zelda turned to look at the dark-skinned girl who was sitting with Ganon, the old man waved while smiling maliciously; Zeldra rolled her eyes and slammed down some extra money before joining Sheik outside.  
"S-so where do you want to go now?" She asked nervously.  
"Back to the mansion." Sheik replied, turning and making her way home.  
"N-no wait, Sheik!" Zelda cried.

Zelda, now adorned it a long white dress and her hair tied into a bun while carrying a small bouquet, chased Sheik down the corridor.  
"Sheik, come on slow down!" She cried, "I-I don't even know if Ike's here yet."  
"I don't care if he's in there or not, you know I'm not one for traditions, I can wait in there." Sheik replied grumiply.  
"B-But you can't!" Zelda whined, blocking Sheik's path, "Y-you can't go in there!"  
"Why not?" Sheik questioned angrily.  
"J-just because you can't." Zelda continued to protest.  
"Why?" Sheik yelled.  
"N-nothing! You just can't go into that room!" Zelda shrieked.  
"Oh I see...That's how it is." Sheik said coldly, "Don't you want me to get married?"  
"That's not-"  
"Don't you want me to be happy?"  
"I didn't-"  
"Are you just pretending to be my best friend and no when it's my day you want it to stop?"  
"I just don't want you to be disappointed!" Zelda cried out.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sheik asked, her eye glowing red with fury.  
"I...I just..." Zelda sniffled, tears running down her face, "Everything went wrong...We set tasks for people a-and they blew up in our faces...I don't want you to step into that room and just be faced with my failures.."  
"Zelda..."  
"This is your day, the best day in your life...I just wanted it to go amazing, but if you walk in there you'll just see what a failure I made...That I'm a bad friend."  
Zelda's body twitched as she felt Sheik's hand grazed her head gently, stroking her hair and sending a warm loving aura through her.  
"Im sorry." Sheik said, crying a little, "I'm just a little stressed...I should've known it was nothing like that, of course my best friend wants what's best for me."  
"Sheik." Zelda whimpered.  
"Zelda, I...I couldn't care what's behind that door, I really don't. But, there only two things I care about that I want behind that door...Ike, and my best friend, you. Come on now, don't you shed a tear." Sheik said comfortingly, wiping a tear from her face, "You're already the pretty one who'll take my attention, don't draw more to yourself eh?"  
"Mhmm." Zelda nodded, wiping her eyes.  
"Come on now, may I get married?" Sheik asked.  
"Of course!" Zelda whined.  
The door slammed open as a ball of light walked in, Zelda following from behind and was waving her arms which were covered in the same light; Zelda looked around the hall in amazement at the complete polar expectation she had of walking into the room. The black splodges of ash had been turned into intricate, complex patterns and artwork made to look like Ike and Sheik, the flames now stood high atop pillars like some kind of ancient shrine and the room was packed with fighters but it was Ike and Marth in suits standing at the end of the isle which took her attention. Halfway down the isle the light started to disappear and take Sheik's form, long wisps of light wafted from the shape and one red light formed on her head. With one final burst of light Sheik stood there, a long white sleeveless dress which clung to her chest and curves, her arms and lower face wrapped in bandages with loose ends flowing gently in the air; the girl looked up through the snow of light to her beloved's welcoming deep blue eyes. The two girls walked further up before Sheik gave a nod and Zelda walked to the side slowly. Joining in the middle Ike grabbed Sheik's hands as they stared into each-other's eyes, the contrasting red and blue, the cold and the kind, joined in one loving gaze. They didn't speak a single word to the other, but if you were close, you too could see the sonnets they shared with their gaze.  
"So...We're gathered here today, for well you know, a wedding, and I doubt any of us actually have any disagreements here so let's just skip to the point." Link said, turning to Ike, "Do you Ike Archibold Tempest Ricardo Reginald III take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Ike said immediately.  
"And do you, Sheik insert name here, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Link asked.  
"I do." Sheik replied.  
"Well, there's a done deal then, do the kissy thing with your bride." Link laughed.  
Ike ran his fingers gently up Sheik's neck, timidly sliding up to her bandages and before anyone could see, as he pulled them down, he cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed deeper and deeper.

A few hours later the family were gathered at the after party, the room was four times larger than where the wedding was held and almost half the room was full with a maze of tables which showcased a huge variety of food.  
"I can't believe you were able to make this much." Zelda gasped as she lay eyes on the spread.  
"Well, we worked overtime and despite his meddling the Cap'n is pretty fast. We weren't going to let Sheik or Ike down today." Lucina said proudly.  
After a while, once everyone had grabbed their food and were sitting down, Marth raised a glass and tapped it repeatedly; the fighter's attention were drawn to the long table which sat, in order, Marth, Link, Ike, Sheik and Zelda.  
"So...I'm the best man, and well as the best man, I prepared a speech." He announced.  
Everyone looked around and nodded before their gazes focused on Marth.  
"So marriage can be defined as..." He wheezed, un-crumpling and then un-crumpling up a piece of paper, "Let's raise a..." He continued, picking up and then putting down the object.  
"Oh no he's a mess." Sam whispered to herself with worry.  
"So...You see..." He continued before sitting down and slamming his head on the table.  
Ike looked around and nervously and was raising his hands to clap when he was interrupted by the sound of Marth's chair rubbing along the wooden floor, the prince was tearing up a piece of paper manically.  
"Okay so I had a written speech." He said once he'd finished, "But now I don't and the the reason for that is, is because I want to speak from my kidney I mean my heart. Aw geez. Okay, so this isn't my day, it's Ike's...Ike's and Sheik's but please let me talk about myself for a while."  
"That's never stopped him before." Bowser muttered.  
"So I woke up this morning and I. Was. Terrified, absolutely terrified because well today I was losing my best mate, to me this is-was a funeral...But it's not now! Because I did everything I could with my best friend today, everything I could do as a best friend to try get myself ready for the next phase of our lives. I only checked out his ass once today!" The prince stuttered.  
"Marth..." Ike groaned, hiding his face in his hand.  
"It's true, and I didn't even think about...Okay, look I was scared...I love Ike...I do, I love him so much...H-he's more than my best friend, he's my brother and I know I'm his too and I was scared of losing him to her, but not because she's a psycho-"  
"Marth please." Ike groaned quietly into his hand.  
"But because she's the only person who loves him more than me." Marth declared, his voice becoming clearer and calmer, "She's the only one who loves him more than I do...And in return she's the only one he loves more than me...And that's hard to face, seeing someone so close have these feelings you could never stand in for; Ike's always been strong, and the decision he's made today requires absolutely the most strength ever and I'm proud of him. And I'm proud that I get to be uncle Marth soon."  
The whole room went silent as both Ike and Sheik went slackjawed.  
"Marth!" Ike yelled loudly.  
"Oh my Goddess you're pregnant?" Zelda screamed excitedly.  
"what? No!" Sheik yelled out.  
"Uncle Marth!" Link cheered, sounding out each syllable, to which everyone else cheered.  
"She's not pregnant!" Ike yelled.  
"Arceus damn it I'm bored already, Charizard set off the fireworks." Pikachu groaned.  
"Aye aye boss!" Charizard replied, pressing a button, "By the way boss that military firework we got is pretty interesting, what does N.U.K.E stand for anyway?"  
"Eh beats me, probably like some hippy bullshit like never use ketamine ever." Pikachu shrugged.  
"Won't Ganon ask where we got it?" Charizard inquired.  
"And like I told you, we found it after it fell of the back of a truck." Pikachu scolded.  
The whole room was suddenly illuminated by a violent white light, ending probably the most successful wedding there'll ever be in the "Smash!" mansion.

**Happy valentines day everyone, I worked right up until the end to make this come out on time for valentine's day so sorry if it seems a little rushed. So if you remember two months ago, I dedicated a chapter to my girlfriend, well 5 days from now I get to meet her for the first time in person and as a valentine's present I dedicate this chapter to her too. I love you bluebird. And I love all of you too, those who follow, like and review this story give me so much hope and happiness as a writer; I hope your valentine's day is amazing and remember, you're not alone today, you have everyone here at the mansion with you. Make sure you check back next week for this month's actual chapter, bye byee!**


	68. Chapter 68-Hiatus Announcement

Hello everyone. Currently I am going through my exam period in my last year of college before University and I believe it best to be focusing on my work and my own book ideas, I am sorry if it displeases you but smash on will go on hiatus for a while.

Thank you for understanding


	69. Chapter 69-Hiatus Annoucement-We Return!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES**  
**Thank you for your review(s): (will start again when I get new ones)**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

**-6 years ago-**

The poor falcon flying through the air, it's screeches muted by the sounds of the battle below, deflt dodged all the random hits and projectiles of the fighters below. The battlefield had only erupted shortly and yet there were terrible battles that would be marked down in history as incredible, these battles were: Link &amp; Fi vs Girahim (A battle of blades), Ganondorf vs Demise (A battle of father and son), Shulk vs Cloud (God level swords), Ryu vs Captain Falcon (the burning fists collide!), Robins vs Inklings (Tacticful inking), Marth vs Corvus (Seeping Darkness), Ness vs Lucas (Old bonds) and the fierce conclusion battle Sam vs Doug and Bill (Assassin's past). These would be the fights to transpire in the coming times, and we hope you will be ready for them.

**The fanfiction series maybe 10 people care about returns! Coming this week I will be working like crazy to write as many of the above for you in weekly segments and then depending on how I adjust to University, keep up the weekly or go monthly again. Perhaps the above chapters will be daily I dont know yet, but I hope any returning fans look forward to this, I'd love for you to leave a review on your thoughts about the match-ups and general opinions on the series. See you this week starting with "A Battle Of Blades!"**

**See you soon!**


	70. Chapter 70-Smash On-Final Chapter

To readers of Smash On and any fans,

I regret to inform that, depsite yesterday's update, Smash-On is completely cancelled as of now. It's not that I didn't enjoy writing it, I really and honestly did but I feel this writing format does not fit it at all. Smash On, in my head, has always been a battle manga, it's how I would think it out and lay it out; so when it comes to writing and especially with this arc, it becomes boring and tedious. Both reading and writing each movement and thought process is extremely boring and even though the plot elements I like, it just doesn't fit this format.

I don't like quitting, and writing is something I seriously enjoy, so I want to turn my focus to something a lot more world and story focused, my legend of Zelda story is what I'll be moving my focus to from now on. If you do want to know how this series ends then I will write a full plot summary below and allow for you all to get closure, see where it was going and I did have a plan. As a writer this may feel like a cop out and may not have you trust me, but please, if you enjoyed Smash On or like Legend of Zelda then please, come read my other story which will get an update this week.

Smash On has been an incredible journey and seeing my writing skills improve felt great, and I want to grow even further and so I thank you for the support over the last two years. Thank you

Smash On Plot Summary: During the Assassin War arc, Link would realise he needs to mature as a person and be more serious as Fi makes him realise if he dies here then others might, the fight would make use of Link's motorcycle from the MK8 Dlc. During the Robin's and Inkling's battle, Robin would take a fatal blow which would lead to Robina becoming a stronger fighter and fuel her rage, she would channel her fire book through her body to cause explosions and she would become red robin to defeat the female inkling. Marth would curse his own weakness and awaken a dark aura (becoming his black alt) and defeat Corvus using a strong battle technique. Ness vs Lucas was just a filler tearjerker and Ganon vs Demise is to hint at the Island and show the strength Ganondorf actually has. Shulk vs Cloud would see Shulk reach a new level by making his arts stronger but dry up quicker (alt move) while Cloud would enter his glowy blue mode and their battle would be immense, Ryu vs Falcon was just going to be a falcon slaughter. Sam vs Duckhunt would reveal how sam's village was burned to the ground by the duo and sam was therefore raised by these assassin's, developing her alters as a way to cope with the extreme pressure. Sam would then raise her aura by sacrifcing the alter Phoenix and become a half master fighter mii, learning new moves and defeating her adopted fathers. After this an Island would appear in the sky as master hand announces a tournament to gain a wish, the groups would be split into teams in which sam, shulk, link and robina were in one team. Sam would take on some of the DLC costumes, Shulk would dress in his dunban alt, Link would take up his skyward alt and robina would remain the same. Ganon would be eliminated early in the tournament by a re: dead and other enemies you find in smash run in front of Sam's eyes and beg for her to win and wish Roy back to life. A team made from Lucario, Bowser, Little Mac and Charizard would combat Sam's, Pit's and Dark Pit's teams and would all win. In the battle against giga bowser, Sam's alters faded, giving her all her aura and making her a master at all three mii types. A battle between lucario and Sam would then emrge. The battles would then go sam vs Id, sam's team vs the gods and then the legends. In this seires, link would gain the approval of his previous links after during the fight with mario he does into his fierce deity form and then breaks free of Majora's influence. Shulk would beat Pac man, Robina would become yellow robina with lightning and beat Samus while Sam would fight sonic. This left Sam's and Captain Falcon's team to fight for the chance to enter a door to fight master hand, when they reach the door they are greated by Roy (dlc form) who then fights Falcon while everyone else is surprise, but Sam's team enters the door were they meet Mewtwo. In this they learn Mewtwo faked his and Roy's death many many years ago as everyone else was two weak, he made the subspace emissery and erased it from people's memories as they still didn't gain strength however this time, everyone grew stronger as a result of mewtwo's plan. Id, ego and super ego merge into mewtwo as his aura grows, revealing he was the grandmaster the whole time. He summons "the swarm" From ssb4 which takes out each member of team sam while they in turn take out each of its forms. This leaves the final battle in which sam wins and wishes for everything to be normal. Roy and Ganon reunite, it would have been a sad chapter. There would then be a staged battle between sam who would have new mii forms (master hand, Tabuu and Swarm) vs Shulk who weilded the true monado. Sam would then have a secret battle with Shulk which leads to her death.

6 years later we follow Mia, a mii sword fighter who joins the family. The next day there would be two battles, Corrin's vs bayonetta and cloud in an exhibition match and then Mia vs Robina who would decimate her. The following chapters would be a mix of fun times and fights as we meet new characters such as Sans and Papyrus. One day however there would be an agent from the Pendroloceum empire who launched an attack on the new smash mansion and city, when this agent was tracked down to an arena it was revealed that it was Sans, a group of Mia, the corrins, Shantae and papyrus would fight him to no avail when suddenly Sam appears after being announced dead for all this time and fight sans, gainging the advantage. Sam would explain, now joined by Mewtwo, Shulk and Rico Rodregez, how 6 years ago Mewtwo warned him of two fighters like no other who would aim to rule the world. These fighters were Lara Crfot, queen of the pendroloceum empire (made of Pc, ps and xbox characters) and the huntress from bloodborne. Sam trained under this huntress and herself became a huntress, however after seeing the cruel teachings of the empire she left. Now her small taskforce would fight the empire with the aid of people from Smash. This would lead to all out war between the empire and the smash family with the final fights being everyone vs croft (which Mia would finish) and Sam's team (reunited after all this time) vs the huntress. The series would then end with Sam and Robina's wedding and everyone waving goodbye to reunite in a few years


End file.
